Temporada de Celo Pokemon
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Ash se toma un descanso de la liga Kalos ya que está todavía no empieza, mientras en el laboratorio de profesor y en casa de sus antiguas compañeras sus Pokemon hembras empiezan a actuar raro debido al celo , mientras parece que las entrenadoras también desean estar con el entrenador veamos como le va al dúo
1. Chapter 1

**Temporada de celo Pokemon?!**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la región Kalos, Ash y sus amigos iban con rumbo a ciudad Lumiose al gimnasio de Clemont, la razón Ash había conseguido sus ocho medallas para la liga de Kalos pero la liga no empezaría hasta dentro de siete meses, durante ese tiempo Ash tomo la decisión de regresar a su casa en Pueblo paleta para entrenar un poco.

Bien ya estamos por llegar a tu casa Clemont -dijo Ash sonríendo viendo la ciudad de cerca-

Si, dime Ash ahora que harás si queda mucho para la liga? -dijo Clemont confundido-

Pues pensaba regresar a pueblo paleta para entrenar un poco todos mis Pokemon deben estar ansiosos de ver que entrenamiento tengo planeado -dijo Ash sonríendo, el par de hermanos tenían una ligera sonrisa pero Serena no estaba del todo feliz ella caminaba con una cara algo triste _"se ira de regreso a pueblo paleta, y si hay otra chica que trata de conquistarlo?!"_ Serena se imagino como un par de chicas las cuales eran Dawn y May pero sin ojos estaban cerca de Ash abrazándolo y sonríendo felices, ella agito su cabeza desesperada mientras los demás la vieron extrañados- eh Serena?

Serena?! Serena?! Serena?! -dijeron los tres pero Serena seguía agitando su cabeza- SERENA!

Alejen sus sucias garras de mi chico! -Serena grito sacando las uñas a los lados- que paso? -dijo viendo como Clemont y Ash tenían marcas de sus uñas en sus caras- perdón perdón no se que me paso

Yo si se -dijo Bonnie sonríendo- estuviste soñando despierta que un par de chicas te quitaba n a Ash -sonrío con picardía mientras Ash gritaba ya que Clemont le curaba las heridas y no escucho nada, Serena se puso roja- verdad?

Eh no se...de que...estas...hablando -dijo Serena nerviosa-

Por favor Clemont y yo ya sabemos que te gusta Ash y el hecho de que se valla te esta causando estrés -dijo Bonnie sonríendo y Serena se volvió tan roja como un tomate- si se que de des estar pensando "Oh no mi Ashito se va a su pueblo, me dejara solita mientras conquista a no se que chica y podrían tener bebes y cuando regrese me dirá Serena te presento a mi esposa y mi hijo" -hizo voces simulando ser Serré a con una mirada triste y luego Ash haciendo su voz formada- oh no? -miro a Serena la cual estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

Bueno si tienes razón -dijo Serena algo decaída mientras con los chicos ellos se estaban curando las heridas de las caras- bueno si me gusta pero que puedo hacer ir con el hasta su casa diciendo Ash quiero entrenar contigo y que me dejes quedarme en tu casa mientras esperamos el inicio de la liga? -se escucho al desesperada y con sarcasmo, mientras Bonnie lo pensó un poco-

Si eso dile -dijo Bonnie sonríendo y Serena la vio raro- como sabes Ash es algo retrasado, bueno un poco, mucho, -sus sonrisa empezó a bajar- bastante bueno el no entiende las indirectas mucho menos entiende sobre el amor y ya sabes lo perdedor que es en las ligas

Si ya había escuchado mucho sobre eso pero tu punto cual es? -dijo Serena irritada-

Bueno el punto es que vayas y seas directa con el, para llegar a él debe ser a través de su estómago o con los Pokemon, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en Kalos ustedes vayan a Kanto y forjen sus emociones -dijo Bonnie sonríendo y Serena apretó los puños con una sonrisa decidida-

Si lo haré vaya Bonnie tan pequeña pero bien que sabes de cosas del corazón -dijo Serena sonríendo-

Oye le tengo que buscar una buena esposa a mi hermano y por eso tengo vista de Staraptor para esta situaciones -dijo Bonnie sonríendo mientras Ash y Clemont terminaron con varias bandidas en la cara-

Perdón por todo lo que pasaron -dijo Serena avergonzada-

No hay problema solo ten la vista en tus uñas en todo momento -dijeron Ash y Clemont llorando por el dolor-

Bueno y ya decidieron que hacer en estos siete meses? -dijo Ash tallando su cara-

Bueno Bonnie y yo nos quedaremos en el gimnasio esperando a los entrenadores que vengan por su medalla -dijo Clemont tranquilo-

Ash me preguntaba...si no...es mucha molestia...digo si tu quieres si yo...si yo..-Serena trata de decir algo pero no podía por los nervios, Bonnie se arto y saco a Dedenne de su bolsa para que le diera un leve impactrueno en el trasero- Ash podrías dejar que me quede en tu casa para entrenar contigo y tus Pokemon por favor?! -grito debido al dolor en su trasero y vio a Bonnie molesta mientras ella sonreía de forma inocente con su Pokemon-

Eh bueno si ese es el caso solo déjame consultarlo con mi mama -dijo Ash sonríendo sorprendido, Pikachu quien estaba en su hombro estaba confundido por el ataque de Dedenne-

Todos se fueron al centro Pokemon para descansar y para prepara sus cosas, Ash estaba en los teléfonos o pantallas para comunicación, en ella estaba su madre Delia.

Hola mama -dijo Ash sonríendo-

Hola hijo como estas? Como va tu viaje? Te estas cambiando la ropa interior todos los días? -dijo Delia preocupada por su hijo-

Si mama! Estoy bien y ya sabes que no me guste que menciones lo de mi ropa interior -dijo Ash rojo de vergüenza mientras susurraba lo ultimo

Perdón pero ya sabes sí que no te digo no te acuerdas y luego andas paseando por varios días con la misma ropa interior -dijo Delia algo molesta y Ash ya estaba por golpearse la cabeza en los estantes- bueno dime a que se debe tu llamada?

Bueno veras mama ya tengo mis ocho medallas pero la liga no empezara hasta dentro de siete meses y pienso regresar a casa para entrenar y verte un tiempo -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Que bueno hijo algo mas? -dijo Delia sonríendo-

Bueno hay una amiga llamada Serena que me pregunta si pueden ir conmigo para entrenar un poco haya así que dices mama puede ir? -dijo Ash un poco nervioso-

Claro que si hijo es bueno recibir a tus amigos pero me alegra mucho que al fin traigas una chica yo ya pensaba que eras gay -dijo Delia sonríendo mientras que Ash estaba sorprendido-

Mama no soy gay y si puede ir? -dijo Ash avergonzado-

Si ya quiero conocer a mi nueva nuera -dijo Delia sonríendo encariñada-

No es mi novia -dijo Ash bajando la cabeza-

Pero de todas maneras decirte pronto por que quiero muchos nietos quizás seis -dijo Delia con una mirada algo seria-

Mamá ya veremos todos eso después -dijo Ash resignado-

Bueno así eso me recuerda algo Ash, dime tienes a algún Pokemon hembra contigo o tus amigos tienen algún Pokemon hembra? -dijo Delia algo seria y Ash recordó-

Si yo tengo una Gardevoir que acabo de atrapar y un Lucario pero Gardevoir es hembra y Lucario Macho, y Serena tiene a su Draixen y a su Eevee tambien y ambas son hembras por que? -Ash confundido-

Bueno el profesor Oak me dijo que desde hace unos días tu Bayleef, Snivy y Unfenzant an estado algo agitadas, por ejemplo Bayleef se ha ido a entrenar contra un árbol y a tirado muchos con sus ataques, lo mismo pasa con Snivy muchos Pokemon trataron de acercarse a ella pero ella los ayuntaba con sus ataques, tu Unfenzant a estado volando sin control de un lugar a otro es como si estuvieran agitadas por algo dime los suyos no han hecho eso? -dijo Delia con una cara de preocupación, mientras Ash y Pikachu se vieron confundidos-

No bueno no lo sé nuestros Pokemon an estado dentro de sus Pokebolas por mucho tiempo siempre los sacamos para comer pero últimamente todo esta normal -dijo Ash pensando un poco-

Bueno de todas maneras háblale al profesor Oak te quiero hijo te estaré esperando aquí -dijo Delia sonríendo-

Si mama yo también te quiero -dijo Ash y colgó la comunicación- que crees que les estará pasando a esas tres Pikachu?

Pika Pika pikachu (no se, tal vez estén buscando pareja) -dijo Pikachu alzando los brazos-

No se de que se trate pero habrá que investigar -Ash le marco a profesor y la imagen apareció- hola profesor como esta?

Hola Ash bien hijo dime como va tu viaje? -dijo el profesor sonríendo-

Bien de hecho regreso a Kanto en unos días por que la liga tiene su torneo hasta dentro de siete meses y empezare a entrenar todo ese tiempo -dijo Ash sonríendo y el profesor sonrío- bien profesor le llamo para preguntarle sobre Snivy, Bayleef y Unfenzant mi mama dice que las tres están actuando raro

Si sobre eso Ash creo que debería explicártelo ya, verás en todo el mundo Pokemon hay una cierta etapa que sufren todos los Pokemon y sobre todo las hembras me entiendes hasta ahora? -dijo el profesor y Ash asintió- veras en en la primavera que es todo un mes las Pokemon hembras requieren de un compañero de su selección y así ellos están juntos por mucho tiempo hasta formar una familia y están tranquilas durante la etapa, pero al no tener ese compañero tienden a volverse violentas como las tuyas

Pero no entiendo por que están así si tienen muchos amigos ahí no deberían hacerce amigos ya? -dijo Ash confundido mientras Pikachu se golpeo la frente con la mano y el profesor se cayo de su asiento- que dije?

No Ash no es amistad lo que buscan es una etapa aún mayor, veras tus Pokemon entraron en celo es decir que quieren reproducirse ya -dijo el profesor sonríendo y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Eso quiere decir que quieren un amor todas ellas? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Pika Pi (tan tonto como siempre) -dijo Pikachu bajando la cabeza y negando-

Así es todas tus Pokemon necesitan un amante y compañero pero al parecer Bayleef quiere a Sceptile el cual tu tienes pero al no estar el esta algo amargada, Snivy quiere increíblemente a Pikachu -dijo el profesor dejando sorprendidos a Ash y a Pikachu-

Vaya ni yo me lo creo -dijo Ash sorprendido mientras Pikachu no decía nada-

Bueno Unfenzant creo que solo quiere a alguien mas por que no veo que le tenga afectó a los Pokemon machos que tienes aquí pero habrá que ver cuando regreses -dijo el profesor sonríendo y Ash asintió- bueno cuando detectes señales de amargura o amor de parte de tus Pokemon hembras las llevas con el Macho que ellas escojan entendido?

Si profesor -dijo Ash serio-

Bien nos veremos dentro de poco para tu descanso -dijo el profesor sonríendo-

Si profesor -dijo Ash sonríendo y corto la llamada- vaya no entendí mucho pero creo que debemos cuidar a Gardevoir y debo decirle a Serena sobre este asunto por si Draixen resulta afectada

Pika pi Pika Pikachu (lo menos que quiero es que muchas se enamoren de mi) -dijo Pikachu asintiendo con la cabeza, Ash se llevo a Pikachu y fue con los demás-

Ash ya terminaste de hablar con tu mama? -dijo Serena esperando una respuesta-

Si dice si te puedes quedar en nuestra cas con confianza -dijo Ash sonríendo y Serena se sonrojo un poco pero estaba feliz- y una cosa más dice que los Pokemon hembra están entrando en celo que debes cuidarlas de que no actúen molestas o agresivas con los demás Pokemon

Espera Celo Pokemon? Que es el Celo Pokemon? -dijo Bonnie curiosa mientras los demás se pusieron algo pálidos-

Bueno Bonnie el celo es como decirlo chicos me ayudan? -dijo Clemont nervioso pero cuando vio Serena y Ash ya se habían ido dejando solo al pobre inventor-

Y que es Clemont dime -dijo Bonnie viendo seria e inflando sus mejillas-

Entonces puede que mi Draixen y mi Eevee entren en celo pero que podemos hacer? -dijo Serena algo preocupada ya que Draixen podía llegar a lastimar a algún Pokemon si se enojaba-

Bueno el profesor me dijo que si nuestras Pokemon se encuentran a un macho de su elección que no los separemos y esperemos un mes por eso hay que ir a pueblo paleta para que escojan un macho y después estarán tranquilas el mes -dijo Ash tranquilo y Serena asintió-

Bien los Pokemon ya comieron y mañana compraremos los boletos para ir a Kanto -dijo Serena seria y Ash asintió los dos se quedaron ahí en silencio viendo las estrellas un rato _"este ambiente es tan romántico por qué será que el no se me dice algo o se me acerca para abrazarme tan siquiera?"_ Pensó Serena algo frustrada mientras veía a Ash el cual sólo tenía pensamientos para las batallas-

Mientras en su gimnasio Misty estaba limpiando un poco de la piscina después de su último encuentro, todos los días le llegaban varios entrenadores para estarla pero ella ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo todo se volvía aburrido.

Vaya como envidio a Ash en estos momentos debe estar pasándola bien en su viaje pero me pregunto por que no me llama o me envía algún mensaje? -dijo Misty deprimida y suspirando- Ash te extraño mucho

Y por que no vas a verlo? -dijo Daisy llegando por la espalda y asusto a Misty-

Oaaa Daisy no me asustes así casi me hago pipí -dijo Misty roja de vergüenza-

Perdón pero te escuche cuando entre y por eso te lo dije ve y visítalo un rato -dijo Daisy sonríendo-

Pero si ni siquiera está en Kanto por eso no puedo ir a verlo -dijo Misty algo molesta y decaída-

Así una mujer llamada Delia Ketchum te acaba de marcar por eso vine a verte -dijo Daisy sonríendo, Misty no lo pensó y salió corriendo para atender la llamada del teléfono-

Hola si señora Ketchum -dijo Misty y Delia apareció-

Hola Misty que bueno verte escucha mi Ash me acaba de llamar diciendo que volverá dentro de unos días y me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar a visitarlo -dijo Delia sonríendo-

Si me gustaría mucho pero Por que Ash regresa? Acaso volvió a perder como siempre? -dijo Misty confundida-

No esta vez dijo que la liga no empieza hasta dentro de siete meses por eso quiere regresar y se me ocurrió que seria bueno que una amiga estuviera ahí para el -dijo Delia sonríendo-

Si gracias señora Delia con mucho gusto pasare ese día -dijo Misty sonríendo- solo espero me deje el mensaje de cuando viene y yo iré -Delia asintió y colgó- que bien por fin podré ver a Ash

Que bueno hermanita pero yo te ayudare con tu vestimenta para que lo cautives -dijo Daisy sonríendo y Misty tuvo un mal presentimiento-

Mientras tanto en la región Hoenn en la casa de May se escuchaban gritos de sus Pokemon desde el Jardín, al parecer Glaceon estaba peleando a gritos con Venusaur, ambas se estaban gruñendo y golpeando la cabeza, May entro corriendo y Blaziken se puso entre las dos.

Ustedes dos ya basta llevan peleando ya dos días sin descanso, Skitty y Beautifly no pelean en pero si las pasan de inquietas y los más importante -May dio un pisotón al suelo rompiéndolo un poco y libero un aura de color rojiza asustando a las dos Pokemon- me están interrumpiendo todas mis comidas y si no como bien me voy a enojar con las dos así que no quiero pleitos a la hora de comer entendieron? -las dos Pokemon bajaron la cabeza asintiendo mientras Blaziken solo soltó una gota de sudor, May suspiro y se calmo- bueno ya es mucho de peleas quiero saber que les pasa pero necesito ayuda ya se llamare al profesor y le pediré una consulta mientras tanto Blaziken puedes cuidar de que no peleen por favor? -Blaziken asintió- bien gracias -se retiró-

"Bien ahora por que pelean las dos?" -dijo Blaziken serio-

"Ella me llamo palmera gorda" -dijo Venusaur molesta-

"Ella me llamo zorra fría en mal sentido" -dijo Glaceon molesta las dos estaban peleando de nuevo, Blaziken se molesto y soltó un giro de fuego de su boca asustando a las dos-

"Ya basta las dos llevan peleando mucho tiempo y creo saber por que" -Blaziken las vio de forma seria- "ya es hora de su celo por eso" -con lo dicho las dos se volvieron rojas- "creo que ir a pueblo paleta les vendrá bien ya que ahí hay mucho Pokemon machos con ese tal profesor Oak"

"Bueno había uno en especial pero no esta a mi altura" -dijo Venusaur algo decaída-

"Lo haces soñar como si dijeras soy una reina" -dijo Glaceon con intenciones de burlarse pero Blaziken le dio una mirada seria y se quedo callada-

"No es eso, es literal el es muy pequeño, yo evolucione a mi etapa final y el sigue en su etapa base" -dijo Venusaur intranquila- "espero un nuevo compañero"

"Bueno yo si se cual quiero" -dijo Glaceon sonríendo sonrojada-

"Pikachu lo sabemos" -dijeron Blaziken y Venusaur aburridos de lo mismo, dejando a Glaceon apenada, en eso regreso May sonríendo-

Bien ya esta el profesor me dijo que llevará a las cuatro hembras y tu Blaziken para que vean a los Pokemon de Ash también me entere que Ash viene me debo poner bonita -dijo May sonríendo y tallo sus senos- también debo hacer que mis niñas crezcan le deben gustar grandes -se fue corriendo-

"Otra en celo" -dijo Blaziken extrañado- "si tuviéramos un Pokemon tipo agua le he haría agua encima para bajarle la calentura y también a estas" -vio como Glaceon estaba sonrojada y babeaba teniendo pensamientos pervertidos de Pikachu y ella-

En la región Sinnoh Dawn estaba trataba de entrenar con Bunnery la cual estaba de mal humor saltando de un lugar a otro, Piplup trataba de hablar con ella pero Buneary no le dejaba acercarse a ella, mientras su Ambipom se comportaba de forma casi normal excepto que comía mucho aveces, Buneary no hizo caso a sus indicaciones y le congelo el cabello.

Ya basta Buneary no se que es lo que te pasa pero desde hace días que actúas raro podrías escucharme un poco por favor? -dijo Dawn en un grito desesperado, mientras Buneary se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada- ya se le hablare al profesor Oak para que me de consejos de que hacer contigo ya regreso -Dawn entro a la casa y Piplup se acercó con cautela-

"Ya se que no me dirás nada pero de todas formas te pido que me lo digas" dijo Piplup actuando algo orgulloso-

"Por qué debería? " -dijo Buneary de mal humor-

"Por que soy el primer Pokemon y por mucho el que tiene mayor experiencia" -dijo Piplup alzando el pecho lleno de orgullo-

"Si el que tiene mayor experiencia ya me hiciste reír jaja" -Buneary se reía de Piplup el cual solo se enojo un poco-"aquí el que tiene mayor experiencia es Mamoswine ya que el esta en su última etapa y tu ni te haces mas alto" -dijo con burla y eso dejo petrificado a Piplup en su lugar- "tonto"

Buneary buenas noticias! -Dawn llego gritando feliz- esto te gustara

"Espero que sea Pikachu por que no quiero usar otro conjunto" -dijo Buneary algo malhumorada-

No se que dijiste pero Ash viene a Kanto para un descanso de seis meses podremos verlo de nuevo y nos ayudarán a que te revisen a ver que te pasa -dijo Dawn feliz y Buneary le salto encima de su pecho muy feliz-

"Pikachu regresa! Mi Pikachu regresa!" - Buneary gritaba emocionada-

Pikachu regresa y mi Ash hay por Arceus debo comprarme ropa ajusta para su encuentro algo que resalte mis curvas ya se un bikini o un nuevo tarje de porrista -dijo Dawn sonríendo y tomo a Buneary- vamos Buneary hay compras por hacer -Buneary dio un grito de felicidad-

Mientras tanto en la región Unova Iris pasaba casi lo mismo con su Emolga la cual estaba de mal humor casi todo el día y se la pasaba de holgazana en los arboles comiendo todo lo que encontraba.

Emolga baja ya! -Iris grito con fuerza para bajarla pero Emolga solo eructo al escucharla, Iris gruño con fuerza mientras en su cabeza se formaba una gran vena- no entiendo por que eres tan infantil, deberas que eres chocante si no quieres bajar de forma amable te bajare por la fuerza -saco su Pokebola y la lanzo liberando a Dragonite- Dragonite baja a Emolga a la fuerza -el Pokemon dragón solo asintio y se acercó a Emolga-

"Quieres bajar ya?" -dijo Dragonite algo molesto Emolga solo desvió la mirada- "mira no se que te pasa pero Iris esta muy molesta podrías hablar con ella al menos para que yo no tenga que aguantar sus berrinches" -Emolga solo suspiro y asintio, Dragonite la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo frente a Iris-

Bien hecho Dragonite -dijo Iris viendo a Dragonite el cual asintio, ella se agachó hasta donde estaba Emolga- Emolga por favor dime que tienes para que pueda ayudarte -Emolga vio los ojos de suplica que tenía Iris y suspiro para luego ponerse algo sonrojada-

"Estoy...en...celo" -hablo como pudo dejando a Dragonite sorprendido pero avergonzado sin saber que decir, Emolga trato de hablar con Iris como pudo pero Iris no entendía mucho de lo que decía Emolga- "como lo digo para que entienda?" -dijo molesta-

"Iris!" -Axew la llamo y ella volteo- "creo que Emolga quiere un compañero para jugar" -se subió al cabello de Iris y le hizo señas para que Iris entendiera-

Jugar? Espera Emolga quieres un amigo nuevo o quieres ver a Pikachu? -dijo Iris confundida pero Emolga reaccionó e hizo que su cara se pareciera a la de Pikachu- ya veo tu quieres ir a ver a Pikachu bien le hablare al profesor para ver si Ash esta en casa o salio ya regreso -Iris se fue con todos al centro Pokemon, los Pokemon quedaron hablando entre ellos mientras Iris hablaba con el profesor-

"Emolga me puedes decir que es el celo?" -dijo Axew haciendo que Emolga y Dragonite casi se atragantaran con la comida- "tiene algo malo?" -dijo inocentemente el pequeño Pokemon, Emolga y Dragonite se vieron a los ojos on algo de confusión-

"Mira Axew todo los sabrás cuando evoluciones y seas un poco mas mayor sito que tal?" -dijo Emolga sonriendo mientras Axew solo quiso saber mas- "mira el lado bueno veras a Scraggy una ves mas" -Axew se emociono de recordar a su amigo y Emolga estaba respirando tranquila-

Si el profesor dice que Ash estará de regreso dentro de unos días y estará por lo menos seis meses bien espero ver cuanto a madurado al menos un poquito para que me haga cosas jeje -Iris estaba sonriendo sin notar que sus Pokemon estaban viendo como un bicho raro, por su parte Emolga estaba feliz, las Pokemon hembras que estaban por ahí solo pensaban en encontrar a Pikachu para hacerlo su pareja-


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestando un review**

 **Evans:** bueno contestando a tus preguntas el Harem lo haré reducido ya que son muchas entrenadoras las que gustan de Ash, pero lo principal es que no conozco a todas por eso solo pondré sus compañeras de viaje mas una extra por ahí, los capítulos bueno como estoy atravesando ciertas situaciones ahora estoy tratando de hacer el mayor número de fics ahora por eso podría ser este mi último capítulo en meses pero le pienso continuar solo que tardare bastante, y con lo tercero pues digamos que la pienso hacer pelear contra Braixen ya que hay ciertas parejas de Pokemon que me gustan y si Ash siente mas amor por un Pokemon que por una humana, si ni me había fijado en las ideas alocadas de la emperatriz Boa Hancock pero las situaciones serán divertidas

 **Llegando a Pueblo paleta**

Ash estaba hablando con el profesor Sycamore por los teléfonos- buenos días Profesor

Buenos días Ash a que debo esta llamada? -dijo el profesor sonríendo-

Bueno profesor debo regresar a Kanto ya que la liga no empieza hasta dentro de siete meses y me preguntaba si me podría enviar mis Pokemon de vuelta para que entrenen en Kanto? -dijo Ash sonríendo-

Claro no tardo te enviare a Hawlucha y a Frogadier de regreso pero no podrás usarlos en combate entiendes? -dijo Sycamore tranquilo y Ash asintio- bien aquí va -la maquina se activo y apareció una Pokebola seguida de otra-

Las tengo -dijo Ash sonríendo apenas toco las Pokebolas estas se encogieron y encendieron una luz roja- es verdad ya cargo con ocho Pokemon bueno nos veremos después profesor

Si Ash nos vemos después y cuídense tu y Serena -dijo el profesor sonríendo y Ash estaba por cortar la llamada- diviértanse mucho y usen protección Ash -Ash lo vio pero ya había colgado dejándolo confundido-

Por que dijo eso? -dijo Ash confundido igual que Pikachu, mientras en el cuarto de Serena ella estaba haciendo una lista de las cosas que se iba a llevar ya le había hablado a su madre y le dijo que estaría entrenando un poco fuera pero no le dijo que se iba con un chico-

Bien veamos sombreros de Draixen, Pancham, Eevee y mío -dijo Serene revisando la lista y los Pokemon mostraron sus sombreros- veamos trajes para festivales y diseños? -los Pokemon les mostraron sus ropas- bien -sonrío y luego se puso roja- Pancham ve a afuera y espera ahí un poco

"Por que solo yo?" -dijo Pancham sorprendido-

Anda esto es cosa de niñas por favor -dijo Serena sonrio-

"Esta bien" -dijo Pancham haciendo pucheros- "nadie me respeta" -hizo una voz algo chillona dejando con una mirada de burla a las dos Pokemon, cuando Pancham estaba afuera Serena suspiro y saco un traje atrevido de Pikachu, usaba un gorro con orejas, pero la parte del cuerpo era un bikini amarillo para los senos sin tirantes superiores, usaba un tanga amarilla para la zona de la entrepierna y la parte trasera era muy delgada encima usaba un camisón amarillo claro-

Bien este es el traje para que me tome en la noche espero que capte el mensaje -dijo Serena sonrojada hasta las Pokemon estaban sonrojadas por el traje- y no es lo único también está mi nuevo bikini -saco un bikini igual de travieso y pequeño pero este era negro en una sola pieza- hay en que estaba pensando mejor uso este rosado -saco uno rosado de una sola pieza parecía de una escuela primaria- tal vez parezca de una chica de escuela primaria pero es mejor a que el me vea casi desnuda o...desnuda -empezó a susurrar y su mente hizo una pequeña escena-

Serena estaba en la cama usando una bata frente a ella estaba Ash solo usando un pequeño short negro- Ash por favor se mío -dijo Serena sonrojada y dejo caer la bata luciendo su cuerpo desnudo, Ash sonrio y la recostó en la cama- se gentil por favor -gimió un poco en la realidad Serena estaba perdida en su mundo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar un poco hasta que Braixen le dio una bofetada en la cara- que que paso?

"Estas sangrando" -dijo Braixen señalando la nariz de Serena ella reviso su nariz y se limpio-

No puede ser que pervertida soy -dijo Serene tocando su rostro con pedazos de papel en su nariz-

Mientras en Ciudad Celeste Misty revivió un escalofrío en su espalda y tiro el vestido que Daisy le dio.

Oye no tires el vestido Misty es muy costoso -dijo Daisy levanto un vestido de falda corta de color azul claro- es el mas hermoso hasta podrías usarlo y lo ajuste al tamaño de tus micro pechos

No soy micro pecho apenas estoy creciendo! -grito Misty roja de vergüenza y se abrazó el pecho que era pequeño- además sentí un mal presentimiento sobre una mujersuela soñando con mi Ash

Vaya que especifico pero me pregunto es que como puedes sentir eso -dijo Daisy si creerle _"creo que lo que le falta de pecho lo tiene de mal humorada y loca"_ pensó con burla viendo como Misty estaba viendo peinados o algo para resaltar su cara ya que de figura le faltaba-

En Hoenn May corría de un lado a otro revisando su cosas, mientras Blaziken y los demás la seguían viendo sin quitarle la mirada- veamos playeras ajustadas con el cuello abierto para revelar mis pechos listas -metió playeras en una maleta- Bikini rojo súper ajustado en el pecho para revelarlo mas -seguía corriendo mas guardando diferente ropa en eso entro Max-

Oye May puedo ir contigo a pueblo paleta? -dijo Max sonríendo-

No! -May le grito dejando asustado a Max- escucha lo que voy a hacer es tratar de conquistar a Ash y no quiero tener que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo esta bien Max? -lo miro seria y Max se encogió y asintió con la cabeza- bien ahora quiero que me traigas una bolsa debajo de la cama en lo que termino de hacer mi maleta -Max asintio y busco la bolsa debajo de la cama en eso encontró una bolsa negra con el símbolo de una Pokebola en la frente-

Que tiene en esta bolsa? -Max metió la mano y saco unas revistas y un atuendo atrevido dentro- pero que es esto?! -grito asombrado viendo la revista para adultos y un camisón negro llamativo- May por que tienes todo esto?!

Que?! -May volteo y vio que Max tenía sus cosas- dame eso! -se las quito con la mochila- que te he dicho sobre hurgar mis cosas!

Perdón pero es que me la pediste y tuve curiosidad sobre todo por la revista que decían métodos de seducción y esa ropa y pokecondones para que los vas a a...-Max no termino por May lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo, May expulsaba un aura de fuego y los ojos estaban rojos cuando le untan la comida- hermana? -Max estaba asustado-

Le dices a alguien de lo que viste y despídete de tu infancia niñez y todo lo bueno de tu vida entendiste? -May estaba tan molesta y Max asintio rápido y con miedo- bien no digas nada y te traeré un lindo regalo -lo soltó y se puso a empacar-

En la región Sinnoh Dawn estaba igual ya que recibido la noticia de que Ash llegara el día de mañana por lo cual ella debía correr y ir corriendo a pueblo paleta, la mama de Dawn le estaba dando algunas prendas.

Bien escucha Dawn para atrapar a un hombre es como capturar a un Pokemon debes distraerlo o atraerlo con algo dulce y como tus pechos son algo pequeños -dijo la mama de Dawn y esta solo grito cubriendo su pecho- nada de mama escucha, para hacerlo debes usar ese gordito trasero tuyo veras vas a usar esto -le mostró una pantaleta con algo escrito en el trasero que decia "chica caliente"- esto le dará un mensaje-

Mama! No puedo usar eso -dijo Dawn roja de vergüenza-

Si es verdad es muy infantil ya se algo mas atrevido -le paso una pantaleta negra con el trasero cubierto por unas mallas delgadas dejando ver la piel- esto si lo pondrá al tiro

Mama que atrevida! -dijo Dawn roja de vergüenza _"mi madre me esta traumado con una ropa muy atrevida y pervertida"_ pensó avergonzada-

Y tu pijama de Loppuny? -dijo su madre sonríendo-

Aa es si la tengo -le mostró un enorme traje de conejo atrevido, las piernas y los brazos estaban cubiertos por mallas de color café simulando la piel del Pokemon, usaba un bikini negro cubriendo el pecho y la entrepierna era pequeño pero servia para resaltar todas las curvas, en la parte trasera era una tanga con la cola de un conejo y por ultimo una diadema con las orejas grandes del Loppuny- este será un gran paso jejeje

Si y no olvides decir Pyon al final de cada frase para que haga mas efecto -dijo la mamá de Dawn sonríendo y Dawn asintio sonríendo-

Mientras en la región Johto con Iris ella estaba caminando tranquila con Axew en sus brazos como ella era la mas cercana a Pueblo paleta tenía la seguridad de que podía llegar y ver a Ash primero antes de ver al profesor, mas tarde casi al atardecer Ash y Serena estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el anuncio para abordar.

Bueno entonces solo seremos tu y yo estos meses en Kanto no? -dijo Ash sonríendo mientras Pikachu estaba en sus piernas dormido-

Si será divertido -dijo Serena roja _"espero decirte lo que siento por que y no aguanto que no te fijes en mi"_ pensó algo nerviosa- Ash dime cuanto tiempo vamos a tardar en el avión? Digo por que ya va a ser de noche cuando salgamos

Bueno según el tiempo podremos llegar para mañana a las diez ya le avise a mi mama y dice que tiene todo listo en casa -dijo Ash sonríendo- por cierto Serena por que tenias esos papeles en tu nariz esta mañana te habías lastimado o algo? -Serena se puso sonrojada y solo sonrió-

Si me lastime no te preocupes jejeje -dijo Serena nerviosa- una cosa sobre Braixen ella parece que ya está presentando los síntomas del celo hace rato estaba de mal humor pero se puso tranquila al ver a tu Lucario como entreno creo que Braixen y Lucario deben estar juntos

Si eso lo veremos mañana por que Gardevoir parece que esta muy junta a Lucario -Ash pensó un poco pero dentro de las Pokebolas Braixen y Gardevoir estaban gruñendo por que habían escuchado todo _"eliminare a esa zorra"_ pensaron las dos-

Atención a todos los que deben abordar el avión con rumbo a Kanto favor de pasar al hangar numero sesenta gracias -se escucho la voz de la anunciadora y los dos solo fueron a la puerta para ir en avión con rumbo a Kanto, después de algunas horas en donde Serena y Ash conversaban, comían o jugaban con alguna cosa para no perturbar a sus Pokemon se quedaron dormidos, los asientos eran continuos y Serena se movía igual que Ash mientras dormían, Serena tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras soñaba a algo.

 _Sueño de Serena_

Serena estaba en lo que parecía una cocina, usaba una camisa rosa sin mangas, un short cafe corto y un delantal estaba cocinando algo cuando escucho que alguien entro por la puerta- ya regrese -se escucho la voz de un joven-

O que bien que llegaste de la liga como te fue mi amor? -dijo Serena volteando a ver al joven el cual resultó ser Ash pero diferente era mayor maduro y un mas tonificado de sus músculos-

Gane la liga Johto pero el mayor premio es verte de nuevo -dijo Ash acercándose a Serena y comenzó a besarla, el beso paso de inofensivo a uno mas intenso, la levanto y la sentó cerca del fregadero para lavar los platos, Ash le fue quitando la ropa solo dejando el delantal, paso sus manos por las caderas de Serena hasta quitarle el short y las pantaletas, la toco en su intimidad y eso hizo gemir a Serena mas fuerte- parece que este lugar ya esta listo para ser comido-Serena abrió un poco las piernas dejando ver todo- se ve delicioso

No digas eso me avergüenzas -dijo Serena roja de vergüenza y Ash comenzó a sobornar con la lengua dentro de ella-

 _Fuera del sueño_

Fuera del sueño Serena estaba roja y sonreía, no se dio cuenta pero abrazo a Ash gimiendo levemente, Ash se despertó debido al abrazo y vio como Serena lo tenía sujetado.

Serena? -dijo Ash medio dormido, en eso Serena gimió un poco-

Ash mas por favor ahí -Serena gemía en sueños despertando al entrenador con un sonrojo-

Se...Serena? -Ash estaba nervioso viendo como Serena decía cosas mientras dormía, en eso Serena soltó un leve grito combinado con un gemido dejando sonrojado a Ash hasta tal extremo que su cabeza parecería un gran tomate, tomo a Serena en sus brazos y la sacudió un poco- Serena Serena despierta! -elevó un poco la voz y Serena despertó un poco aturdida-

Ash que paso mi amor ya vamos a comer? -dijo Serena medio dormida-

Mi amor? -dijo Ash sorprendido y nervioso- Serena estamos en el avión con rumbo a Kanto

Bueno -dijo Serena pero ella estaba en un estado entre dormida y consciente pensaba que estaba en un sueño todavía, solo se recostó en el pecho de Ash y se acomodo mejor dejando perplejo a Ash- Ash duérmete mi amor ya llegaremos pronto y podremos hacerlo las veces quieras hacérmelo

Y ahora de que habla? -dijo Ash confundido y nervioso cuando se dio cuenta Serena ya estaba dormida- que le pasa? Solo espero que este viaje no sea peligroso

Mientras tanto en Kalos Dawn, Misty, Iris y May se estaban reuniendo en el aeropuerto pero no se daban cuenta de las otras ya que caminaban por rumbos distintos, después de una hora de esperar cada una fue a una mesa que estaba libre pero cuando se dieron cuenta se toparon entre ellas.

May? -dijo Misty sorprendida-

Misty que haces aquí? -dijo May sorprendida-

May eres tu? -dijo Dawn llegando-

Dawn tu también estas aquí -dijo Iris sorprendida de verla-

Iris? -dijo Dawn dejando sorprendidas a las demás-

Esperen que esta pasando aquí? May quienes son ellas? -dijo Misty sorprendida-

Ella es Dawn pero la Loli de chocolate no la conozco -dijo May viendo a Iris-

Como que Loli de chocolate? Quien eres vaca lechera?! -dijo Iris molesta-

Me llamo May niña mal educada -dijo May molesta viéndose a los ojos-

Vaya que presentación de las dos -dijo Dawn con sarcasmo- hola me llamo Dawn coordinadora Pokemon de Sinnoh

Yo soy Misty entrenadora Pokemon de agua y líder de gimnasio en Ciudad celeste -dijo Misty sonríendo- disculpa pero quien es la chica morena del gran cabello?

Yo soy Iris maestra dragón -dijo separándose del concurso de miradas de May-

Y yo soy May coordinadora Pokemon de Hoenn -dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo dejando más molesta a Iris- veo que ya conociste a Dawn Misty

De donde la conoces? -dijo Iris viendo a Dawn-

Bueno Ash nos presentó cuando lo acompañe en su viaje a las tres -dijo Dawn sonríendo y una alarma sonó en la cabeza de las demás- esperen...

Que están haciendo todas ustedes aquí?! -dijeron las cuatro juntas, se callaron un segundo y decidieron hablar otra vez- vengo a ver a mi Ash! -todas reaccionaron y hablaron de nuevo- Como que tu Ash?! -las cuatro estaban empezándose a molestar una vez mas-

A ver sabandijas escúchenme -Misty grito con fuerza y las demás le pusieron atención- quiero una explicación quienes son ustedes?! -señalo a Dawn y a Iris- como es que conocen a Ash y por que vinieron a verlo?! Es mas como saben que llegará aquí hoy?!

En primera no tienes derecho en llamarnos así -dijo Dawn molesta- segundo ya te lo dije yo soy Dawn de la región Sinnoh soy una coordinadora Pokemon conocí a Ash cuando lo ayude a encontrarse con Pikachu y lo acompañe en su viaje por la región Sinnoh además -su cara se tornó algo roja y sonrío tomando sus mejillas con las manos- hicimos muchas cosas juntos -suspiro las otras se comenzaron a enojar mas _"arpía"_ pensaron todas-

Yo soy Iris y soy de la región Unova ahí conocí a Ash cuando trato de capturarme pensando que era un Pokemon salvaje -dijo sonriendo- dormimos en un campamento juntos y Uuuy cuando duerme me tocas en zonas sensibles y es tan bueno -dijo tocando sus mejillas- para ser un niñito es todo un hombre ahí abajo jeje

Muy bien Loli de chocolate hasta aquí llegaste -dijo Misty molesta y roja-

Apártate micro Pechos esta pelea le concierne a las mas lindas y femeninas como yo -dijo May sonríendo y saco una Pokebola dejando a Misty mas que molesta-

Los pechos no lo son todo -dijo Dawn roja por lo que iba a decir- a veces el trasero es lo que mas lo satisface -mostró su trasero empujándolo un poco hacia enfrente-

Si tu y tu gran trasero pero se necesita mas que eso deseguro -dijo Misty molesta las cuatro se estaban gritando en la mesa pero no vieron que eran el centro de atención de toda la gente del aeropuerto sobretodo de los hombres -

Mientras tanto en el avión Ash no sabia que hacer toda la noche se la paso nervioso por las cosas que Serena temía o decía en sus sueños cosas como "tócame ahí, mas duro mas duro" y demás Ash solo tenía la cara roja y se puso a leer una revista para intentar olvidarse de todo eso pero no podía _"que me esta pasando Serena es mi mejor amiga y ella esta hablando de mi en sus sueños, pero no puedo negar que pienso que es muy bonita talentosa, su cabello siempre huele bien, su sonrisa cautiva mucho y sus ojos me parecen hermosos y su trasero es muy..."_ Ash se golpe en la cara para dejar de pensar un poco _"en que pienso.? Quizás en cosas pervertidas?_ Vio a Serena una ultima vez pero esta ves estaba dormida con una sonrisa _"es tan bonita"_ se iba acercando para darle un beso en la frente pero el llamado diciendo que estaban por aterrizar lo detuvo y se quedo sentado esperando el momento para despertar a Serena, luego de unos minutos Serena despertó y se sonrojó alejándose de Ash un poco.

Ash lo siento no me di cuenta estaba bien dormida -dijo Serena muy sonrojada-

No hay problema tu dulce aroma me calmo durante mis sueños -dijo Ash sonrojado y Serena sonrío bastante, pero Ash mintió no pudo dormir casi nada debido a los gemidos de Serena- bueno ya estamos en Kanto debemos bajar del avión un rato -Ash despertó a Pikachu el cual estaba bien dormido y no había hecho movimiento en todo el recorrido, después de bajar del avión Ash camino un poco cuando fue sorprendido un grupo de ciertas entrenadoras que conocía-

Ash! -dijeron todas y lo abrazaron de cuello en una estampida humana, Serena sintió un gran escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y celos de ver a Ash con tantas chicas encima-

Waou que gran recibida no la esperaba -dijo Ash sonrojado, Pikachu estaba siendo aplastado un poco pero logró salir del apretón-

"Aaaf pensé que iba a ahogarme ahí dentro" -dijo Pikachu jadeando cuando fue tacleadó por una Pokemon- "pero que?" -sintió una presión en el estomago y vio a cierta Pokemon- "Buneary!"

"Hola mi ratita bonita" -dijo Buneary sonrojada y se le puso encima de su hocico y le dio una lamida en la mejilla- "me alegra tenerte aquí para hacer bebes" -Pikachu se quedo sonrojado y hecho de piedra-

"Miserable quítate de encima!" -Glaceon quito a Buneary quedando ella en su lugar- "que bueno que llegaste Pikachu te estaba esperando para jugar de forma salvaje y no hablo de peleas" -le lamió el cuello dejando a Pikachu en un estado de parálisis, pero Buneary se levanto dandole una tacleada a Glaceon, las dos estaban peleando cuando Emolga apareció y lo abrazo muy fuerte-

"Hay Pikachu te extrañe mucho" -dijo Emolga y le hizo su cara tierna de siempre- "no quieres hacer truenos fuertes conmigo? Te gustara como te haré sentir" -le dijo en un tono coqueto y estaba apunto de darle un beso cuando una la Eevee de Serena salió de su Pokebola y la mordió en la cola- "que haces?! Sueltame zorra!" -forcejo con Eevee para soltarse de la mordida dejando a Pikachu en el suelo y casi con una hemorragia nasal-

"No les entregare la virginidad de mi Pikachu" -dijo Eevee molesta Buneary y Glaceon dejaron sus pelea para ver a Eevee con furia e Eevee soltó a Emolga dejándole la cola marcada- "ya me oyeron dejen a mi Pikachu o acaso quieren una mordida en las pompas?!"

"Te aplastare enana, ya veras niña entrometida, te derrotare zorra!" -Glaceon, a Emolga y Buneary estaban frente. Eevee y de un momento a otro las cuatro saltaron frente a la otra para ponerse a pelear en una gran nube de polvo, mientras Serena estaba con sus celos viendo como las entrenadoras se le encimaban a Ash

oigan! -Serena tuvo que gritar para llamar la atención- se puede saber por qué están encima de Ash?!

La pregunta más importante es quien eres tu? -dijo Misty molesta señalando a Serena-

Me llamo Serena y quiero ser la reina de Kalos, también soy compañera de Ash en sus viajes! -dijo Serena molesta-

Otra mas?! -dijeron las entrenadoras viendo a Ash el cual estaba nervioso por las miradas de odio de las chicas-

Ash ya me tienes a mi por que te buscas a otra? -dijo Dawn algo triste- acaso no te satisfago lo suficiente?!

Espera Dawn de que hablas no entiendo -dijo Ash nervioso pero Dawn fue apartada por May-

Ash mírame -dijo May colocando sus brazos bajo sus pechos para hacerlos rebotar frente a Ash- mira crecieron para darte gusto y felicidad no como esas planas

Es...es..esper..espera May no en...-Ash estaba nervioso _"que grandes!"_ Pensó feliz pero May fue apartada por Misty quien tomó sus manos- Misty?

Se que siempre fui dura contigo pero déjame decirte que haré todo lo posible para complacerte en la cama -dijo Misty sonrojada- te dejare hacerme todo lo que quieras

Que?! -Ash estaba rojo pero Misty fue sacada por Iris-

Ash vámonos a tu casa para empezar a hacer cosas mas adultas -dijo Iris acercándose a Ash con la intención de besarlo pero Ah fue jalado por Serena- oye!

Lo siento pero no dejare que ustedes le hagan algo malo a mi Ash -dijo Serena molesta y lo abrazo el cual estaba congelado- lo siento pero el pi€& -susurro lo ultimo sonrojada- es mío! -las chicas se pusieron a pelear igual que las Pokemon en en el centro de las disputa estaba tanto el Pokemon como el entrenador siendo golpeados y rasguñados por las chicas, Delia y el profesor entraron al aeropuerto para recoger a Ash pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver que estaba siendo golpeado junto a Pikachu-

Ya basta! -Delia detuvo la batalla con su voz y las chicas se detuvieron, Misty apretaba los senos de May la cual le jalaba el cabello a Dawn, Dawn estaba tratando de quitarle el vestido a Iris y la ultima se estaba jalando las mejillas con Serena, Glaceon tenía mordida la cola de Eevee, Eevee mordía las orejas de Buneary y esta última trataba de congelar a Emolga la cual estaba tratando de estrangular a Glaceon- Que pasa aquí?! -las chicas se separaron con sus Pokemon cada una quedo en una fila india frente a Delia dejando a Ash golpeado y herido- hay mi Pobrecito bebe que te paso?! -lo ayudo un poco-

Mami! -dijeron Pikachu y Ash hasta quedar con los ojos en espirales-

Ash! Mira lo que provocaste! Lo que yo provoque?! -las chicas volvieron a su pelea-

Silencio! -Delia grito molesta-

Pero se que puedo satisfacer sexualmente a Ash con mi gran trasero! -Dawn termino gritando dejándose en vergüenza frente a todas- hay que pena -se cubrió la cara-

No se que esta pasando pero las quiero a todos en mi casa pero a la de ya! -las chicas tomaron a sus Pokemon y se fueron corriendo- uno dos uno dos rápido niñas!

En que situación te metiste muchacho? -dijo Oak sorprendido por todo el espectáculo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Competencia**

En la casa Ketchum Delia caminaba al estilo militar usando gafas negras y gorra de militar, enfrente de ella estaban las entrenadoras sentadas al estilo japonés es decir de rodillas en una fila, a un lado la fila de sus Pokemon hembras, Delia las miraba sin decir nada mientras Ash estaba recostado en cama tratando de descansar.

A ver señoritas quieren que me digan por que se pelearon en frente de toda esa gente en el aeropuerto? -dijo Delia seria las cinco chicas hablaron diciendo que querían robarle a su Ash- silencio! -las chicas se quedaron calladas- escuchen quiero que me digan una por una que sienten por Ash

Lo amo! -dijeron las cinco molestas y Delia les dio una mirada fría haciendo que se quedaran calladas-

Bien entonces la cinco lo aman -dijo Delia molesta- bueno en ese caso esto serán los juegos de la seducción -sonrío un poco dejando confundidas a las chicas- escuchen cada una de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de satisfacer a mi hijo pero eso si lo resolveremos en una batalla

Una batalla Pokemon?! -dijeron todas sacando sus Pokebolas-

No -todas se quedaron confundidas- esta batalla será entre sus Pokemon si no entre sus habilidades ya sean cocinar, limpiar y demás pero si quieren pelear por Ash háganlo afuera no aquí dentro ahora a preparar la cocina -todos asintieron y se levantaron para ir rumbo a la cocina, después de una hora Ash se despertó algo desorientado cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su cuarto y Pikachu estaba en un pequeño canasto con una sabana tapando su cuerpo-

Que paso? Pikachu estas despierto? -dijo Ash medió mareado, Pikachu despertó pero se levanto a paso lento- como te sientes?

"Como si me hubieran pasado una estampida de Taurus encima" -dijo Pikachu levantándose con dificultad- "no entiendo por que todas nuestras compañeras se me encimaron tanto"

No entiendo que paso con todas y mas con Serena -dijo Ash y se levanto sintiendo un olor de comida- ese olor huele como a los postres de Serena! -sonrío ampliamente-

"Es verdad me encantan sus Pokelitos vamos!" -Pikachu y Ash se levantaron corriendo y bajaron las escaleras solo para ver a Misty en un rincón hincada con un aura azul, en otro lado estaba May también en la misma posición, Iris pelaba algunas frutas, Dawn probaba con ayuda de Delia y Serena preparaba algunos postres de sus recetas- "postres"

Espera -Ash detuvo Pikachu sujetándolo de la cola- espera no sabemos que están haciendo todas y además no sabemos de donde viene ese extraño aroma -olfatearon un poco y sintieron un feo aroma en el ambiente pero lo delicioso lo cubría-

Hola Ash que bueno que te levantaste -dijo Dawn sonríendo y probó un guiso- esta delicioso

Si es bueno Ash lamento haberte metido en esa pelea sin sentido -dijo Iris sonríendo sonrojada y apenada-

Si lamentamos mucho lo que paso -dijo Serena sonríendo- toma un postre como muestra de nuestra disculpa -le mostró unos postres hechos por ella, Ash sonrio igual que Pikachu y los dos tomaron uno para comerlo de un bocado- esperen están algo...-no termino de decirlo ya que Ash y Pikachu estaban gritando que les ardía la boca- calientes...Ash Pikachu cálmense hay ahora que hago?! -Ash y Pikachu corrían todos lados gritando por el dolor-

Glaceon Buneary rayo de hielo! -gritaron Dawn y May y sus Pokemon dispararon el rayo de sus bocas para congelar a Ash y a Pikachu dejándolos congelados en sus cabezas- listo Ash y Pikachu cayeron rompiendo el hielo-

Hay eso me dolió -dijo Ash algo agitado- bueno y que están haciendo?

Bueno hijo estas chicas tienen algo que decir señoritas -dijo Delia y las chicas se pusieron frente a el- díganle

Ash yo...yo...-ninguna podía decir nada mientras las Pokemon estaban casi igual frente a Pikachu- yo te amo! -Ash se quedo de piedra viendo a las entrenadoras-

Ash te conozco desde que iniciaste tu viaje Pokemon y cuando vi tu valor me enamoraste encerio -dijo Misty sonrojada-

Ash tu valor tu amor por los Pokemon tus habilidades todo eso me enamoro y por eso quise estar contigo, tu apoyo siempre me ayudo en los concursos -dijo May sonríendo-

Esperen...-dijo Ash sonrojado- todas sienten lo mismo por mi? -todas asintieron- vaya no se que decir sobre todo eso

Hijo escucha como tu madre te puedo decir que tienes cinco buenas opciones para casarte bueno tres que saben cocinar están bien -dijo Delia sonríendo pero vio a May y Misty las cuales tuvieron que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza- también mi deber es ver cual de todas ellas tiene la capacidad perfecta para ser tus esposa

Pero mama mi sueño...-dijo Ash llorando pero Delia le dio una mirada seria-

Escúchame tu sueño de ser maestro Pokemon puede esperar lo principal es que quiero verte con una buena mujer y ver que tendrás una buena vida en el futuro no todo en la vida son peleas Ash -Delia lo regaño y el bajo la cabeza avergonzado- bien entonces vamos a comer Dawn tiene mucho que aprender de la comida normal, Iris necesita trabajo para cocinar, pero Serena lleva ventaja sus postres son delicioso -sonrío sonrojada- pero May y Misty hacen veneno luego les enseño como mi madre me enseño a latigazos -Misty y May se asustaron un poco- vamos a comer

Mientras los humanos comían tranquilos Pikachu comía su comida Pokemon cubierta de salsa de tomate, las Pokemon estaban alejadas de el pero Buneary se comenzó a acercar un poco mas, Glaceon la vio y decidió seguirla, las demás se molestaron y se acercaron, todo fue normal hasta que estaban rodeando a Pikachu haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

"He bueno chicas como les ha ido" -dijo Pikachu nervioso viendo a las hembras-

"Bien gracias por preguntar he estado en varios concursos Pokemon me has visto en la tele?" -dijo Glaceon acaparando a las demás-

"Bueno como siempre estamos de viaje no pude ver ningún concurso pero apuesto a que debiste estar hermosa Glaceon" -dijo Pikachu sonríendo y Glaceon se molesto un poco pero estaba sonrojada por el cumplido, Pikachu estaba comiendo cuando sintió un escalofrío y era que las demás la veían con una mirada asesina- "y cuéntenme las demás soy todo oídos" -estaba temblando y las vio nervioso-

"Que bueno que preguntabas mi ratita bonita" -dijo Emolga juntándose con Pikachu de manera empalagosa, Buneary se puso celosa y se puso a su lado derecho- "Iris y yo viajamos por la región Jotho entrenando aprendi un nuevo movimiento"

"Que bien Emolga debe ser increíble" -dijo Pikachu con dificultad ya que Buneary lo estrujaba con su cuerpo-

"Dawn y yo hemos pensado otra coreografía y una muy buena que te dejara sin aliento" -dijo Buneary tallando su nariz con la de Pikachu, las hembras estaban a punto de atacar a Buneary pero unos látigos verdes salieron de la nada y se llevaron a Pikachu, resultó que era Snivy seguida de Bayleef- "Quienes son ustedes?"

"No tienes que saberlo" -dijo Snivy molesta, Bayleef paso a ver a Ash para que la acariciara-

"Querido entrenador" -dijo Bayleef pegada a Ash mientras el sonrio y tallo la cabeza de Bayleef-

O Bayleef me alegra mucho verte -dijo Ash sonríendo- pero dime como llegaste hasta la casa?

Yo la traje Ash -dijo el profesor Oak sonríendo- veras cuando les dije que habías llegado las dos querían que las trajera a la fuerza

Ya veo gracias profesor -dijo Ash sonríendo-

A profesor Oak no le gustaría acompañarnos? -dijo Iris sonríendo-

No gracias ya almorcé pero provecho bueno solo vine a dejar a Bayleef, Snivy y Unfenzant para que vean a sus posibles parejas -dijo el profesor Oak- pero una cosa más quisiera ver a tus nuevos Pokemon también

A es verdad olvide a los demás -dijo Ash levantándose y saco todas sus Pokebolas y aparecieron siete Pokemon Hawlucha, Lucario, Gardevoir, Frogadier, Sceptile, Fletchinder y Noibat el ultimo se puso en las piernas de Ash sonríendo- hola Noibat -lo cargo-

"Hola papa" -dijo Noibat sonríendo dejando a Snivy ya las demás Pokemon confundidas-

"Sceptile hola" -dijo Bayleef sonrojada y Sceptile sonrio bastante-

"Hola Bayleef me alegra verte" -dijo Sceptile sonríendo y tallo su cabeza-

"Oye dime por que ese pequeño Pokemon le dijo papa a Ash?" -dijo Bayleef algo celosa-

"Bueno no se mucho pero parece que Hawlucha encontró el huevo y todos ayudaron a empezarlo pero cuando el bebé nació lo primero que vio fue a Ash" -dijo Sceptile calmado-

"Aaa ya veo" -dijo Bayleef y se acercó al Pokemon bebe- "hola pequeño"

"HO..hola" -Noibat se encogió en los brazos de Ash-

Tranquilo Bayleef es una buena amiga es como tu hermana mayor no te hará nada -dijo Ash sonríendo Noibat y Bayleef se entendieron un poco y sonrieron- me alegro

A es verdad Ash -dijo Serena trayendo un plato con lo que parecía unas cuantas frutas- ten Noibat debes tener hambre -Noibat uso sus habilidades y supo que frutas estaban maduras y empezó a comer- pobrecito debía tener hambre vamos -atrajo a Ash a la meso donde ambos ayudaban a Noibat a comer-

Hay que hermosa pareja hasta ya parecen una familia -dijo Delia sonríendo emocionada-

Una familia? -dijeron los dos sonrojados y eso no les gusto a las chicas-

Después de un rato Unfenzant veía no solo a Hawlucha sino a Fletchinder, los dos le atraían pero no sabia que hacer así que decidió ver a cual de los dos lograba conquistar, como aves que podían llegar a ser Hawlucha comía tranquilo para luego hacer poses de luchador haciendo lucir sus músculos y cuerpo, Unfenzant se sentía atraída por eso pero Fletchinder se rió un poco ya siempre hacían lo mismo.

Oye Ash estaba pensando que después de comer podríamos ir a nadar un poco -dijo Misty sonríendo-

Encerio? Bueno me parece bien -dijo Ash sonríendo pero nervioso recordando lo que paso ayer-pero primero vamos con el profesor para dejar a los Pokemon

Después de comer todos fueron al laboratorio de profesor Ash y las demás sacaron sus Pokemon para estar con los demás, los Pokemon de Kalos se entendieron con los demás, Gardevoir vio que Snivy, Unfenzant y Bayleef eran las únicas hembras en todo el grupo de Ash trato de abrazar a Lucario pero ya no estaba lo busco y vio que estaba hablando con Charizard parecian que querían pelear o estaban probando sus fuerzas.

"Veo que hizo un nuevo amigo" -dijo Braixen sonríendo por detrás de Gardevoir-

"OoO vaya ya me parecía que algo hola a pelo quemado" -dijo Gardevoir molesta-

"Mejor no digas nada barbara" -dijo Braixen en un tono de burla, en eso se escucho un impacto parecía que Infernape y Lucario estaban peleando en el campo parecía una competencia amistosa- "pero que hacen?!"

"Nos enfrentamos en un encuentro amistoso Infernape tienes buenos movimientos" -dijo Lucario sonríendo-

"Gracias tampoco lo haces nada mal Lucario" -dijo Infernape sonríendo, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un puño incremento, Infernape lanzó el golpe pero Lucario salto por encima y lanzó su golpe, Infernape lo esquivo y lanzó llamas de su boca, Lucario creo una aura esfera y la lanzó directo a las llamas creando una explosión- "esto será emocionante me hacia falta un buen reto"

Que bien sabia que Infernape seria un buen compañero de combate para Lucario -dijo Ash emocionado- vamos a ver -se adelantó corriendo con los demás Pokemon que vieron como Staraptor estaba volando en un combate con Fletchinder, los dos estaban atacando en tacleada y vuelo- que bien -Swellow y Noctowl estaban peleando contra Hawlucha en el aire pero Hawlucha le dio una patada a Swellow y una tacleada a Noctowl con la cabeza- que buenas peleas

"Esto es realmente increíble" -dijo Pikachu sonríendo emocionado en el suelo-

"Pelea pelea pelea!" Gritaron todos los Pokemon machos alzando los puños-

"Machos siempre tan tontos y metidos en sus peleas" -dijeron las hembras molestas, Oshawott volteo y vio a todas las Pokemon sonrio sonrojado y se le salía el corazón de ver a casi todas ya que Venusaur se le hacía muy grande-

"Hola preciosas!" -dijo Oshawott viendo a Braixen, Gardevoir, Glaceon y Eevee, tenía un Ramos de rosas para cada una pero todas lo rechazaron dejando al pobre Pokemon con la concha destrozada, en eso se escucho una explosión e Infernape apareció rodando por el suelo enfrente de Ambipom quedando inclinado frente a ella, Ambipom se quedo sonrojada, Infernape se dio vuelta y regreso al combate con Lucario-

Ash vamos o no a nadar además seria bueno para los Pokemon acuáticos y de hierva ir a nadar -dijo Serena haciéndole señas a Braixen de que trajera a Lucario del combate-

Si esta bien oigan! -le grito a los Pokemon para que se detuvieran- todos los que quieran vamos a nadar -algunos sonrieron excepto los Pokemon de fuego-

Después de un tiempo Ash y sus Pokemon estaban en una pequeña laguna en donde Ash estaba parado con Pikachu en su hombro ya que no quería tocar el suelo por temor a que las hembras lo agarraran de nuevo.

En donde están ya se tardaron -dijo Ash algo molesto-

Oye Ash -dijeron todas en un pequeño canto y cuando se volteo se quedo sonrojado, Misty usaba un bikini de dos piezas de color amarillo, usaba un pequeño short ajustado a sus caderas y curvas, May usaba un bikini ajustado a su cuerpo de color rojo de dos piezas lucia muy bien sus pechos, Dawn usaba un bikini de color rosa pero este era una pequeña blusa y una falda en la zona baja, Iris usaba un bikini azul como de niña de primaria, Serena usaba un bikini rosado mostrando sus curvas muy buenas estaba ajustado a su cuerpo dejando ver las curvas entre sus muslos y caderas, Ash las vio a todas y cada una pero mas en especial a Serena y May ya que ellas enseñaban sus curvas más tonificadas que las demás.

Bueno a nadar -dijeron todas jalando a Ash, Ash empezó a jugar en eso las hembras trajeron una pelota para jugar con Pikachu dándole golpes en la cabeza, Sceptile estaba dormido en un árbol y Bayleef le hacia compañía, Infernape saltaba de árbol en árbol con Ambipom siguiéndolo, Infernape estaba confundido de por que Ambipom solo quería jugar con el, mientras Oshawott estaba viendo a Pikachu jugar y el estaba sumamente celoso y apretaba los dientes de furia, después de un Rato Misty se sentó en una roca cercana y Ash estaba frente a ella.

Ash podrías por favor masajear mi pierna me duele mucho -dijo Misty pasando su pierna por el costado de Ash dejándolo nervioso- anda masajea mi pierna por favor

Esta bien Misty -dijo Ash sonrojado, solo tomo la pierna de Misty y comenzó a tallarla iba desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, después paso al muslo era suave, firme algo delgado pero bueno, Misty se sonrojo un mucho y soltó un leve gemido-

Lo haces muy bien Ash -dijo Misty sonrojada, Ash asintió siguió masajeando la, Misty le salto en cima quedando encima de el- ahora te daré masaje

Misty...bueno...esto ...es -Ash estaba nervioso por como Misty quedo encima de el centrada en su entrepierna, May le lanzo el balón a Misty a la cara quitándola de Ash y lo jalo para llevarlo a la orilla- May por que...? -May se dio vuelta quitándose la parte superior del bikini y se cubrió con el brazo, se dio vuelta mirando a Ash de forma sensual- May

Ash puedes ponerme bloqueador? -dijo May mostrándole el gel y Ash lo tomo en sus manos, May se quitó el bikini y se recostó en el suelo, Ash puso el bloqueador en la espalda de la chica sacándole un gemido- esta algo frío -Ash se puso a masajear su espalda dejando al entrenador sonrojado por la espalda de May y de solo pensar que no usaba sostén eso lo dejaba muy rojo y avergonzado, en eso su mano paso mas arriba de las costillas y le toco un seno- oo Ash

Perdón! -Ash se retiró rojo y May sonrio-

Adelante toca si quieres -tomo la mano de Ash y lo hizo tocar su seno desnudo, Ash por los nervios apreto un poco- aaa Ash -May gimió y Ash estaba nervioso _"están grande suave y con muy buena forma"_ pensó Ash sonrojado _"ahora entiendo por que Brook busca novia"_ \- sigue con el otro -May se dio vuelta mostrándole a Ash su busto al desnudo haciendo que estuviera cerca del desangrado- vamos hazlo -gimió sonrojada, unas manos se llevaron a Ash eran Iris y Dawn- oigan

Ash escucha me acalambra las piernas cerca de las caderas ayúdame me duelen mucho -dijo Dawn sonrojada-

A mi paso lo mismo Ash curamos -ambas tomaron las manos de Ash y las pusieron en sus caderas, Ash solo masajeo a Dawn primero tocando su gran y redondo trasero un poco, masajeo sus caderas en eso Dawn tomo sus manos y lo hizo masajear mas su trasero, Iris se puso celosa, metió el dedo en su traje de baño y lo abrió un poco frente a Ash dejando ver una leve vista de su trasero casi desnudo dejando a Ash sonrojado- te gusto la vista? -le dijo coqueta-

Estuvo buena...-dijo Ash sumamente sonrojado-

Ash siguió con su trabajo con ellas mientras las Pokemon seguían el ejemplo de sus entrenadoras, Gardevoir estaba con Lucario corriendo por el lago mientras Lucario le lanzo agua a Gardevoir y eso la hizo reír un poco, mientras Braixen al ser una Pokemon de fuego no le gustaba el agua y se tuvo que quedar afuera molesta, mientras Glaceon se llevo a Pikachu detrás de una roca mientras las demás se divertían y no se dieron cuenta, Glaceon se puso encima de Pikachu y comenzó a lamer su pelaje del pecho, luego paso un poco mas arriba al cuello haciendo que Pikachu se pusiera tenso y nervioso.

"Relajate mi amor esto te gustara" -dijo Glaceon con la voz sensual y tímida, siguió lamiendo hasta estar a punto de darle un beso cuando Buneary salto dandole una patada en el lomo y la mando directo a otro lado-

"Hola mi amor -dijo Buneary encima de el-

"Buneary espera que piensas hacer?" -dijo Pikachu nervioso y medio morado-

"Es lo que haremos y eso será hacer bebes" -dijo Buneary sonrojada, se acercó frotando su nariz con la de el- "te gusta mi colita?" -se dio vuelta mostrándole la cola y la movió frente a su nariz-

"Esta bonita y esponjada" -dijo Pikachu nervioso, Buneary se estaba levantando el pelaje de abajo preparándose para quitarle la inocencia a Pikachu cuando Emolga le salto encima y se la llevo volando mientras las dos peleaban-

"Deja a mi presa tu coneja fea!" -Emolga peleaba con Buneary dejando a Pikachu nervioso- "espérame pronto estaré contigo" -hizo sus ojos de forma tierna dejando a Pikachu nervioso-

"Mientras ellas se pelean yo aprovecho un poco" -dijo Snivy saltándole encima a Pikachu y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus látigos, incluso se acercó para saborear su cuerpo parte por parte dejando a Pikachu con leves gemidos, en eso Glaceon la tacleo quitándola de encima- "como te atreves"

Por su lado Serena, Braixen y Eevee estaban celosas del comportamiento de las chicas como eran tímidas no podían igualar ese tipo de movimientos seductores sólo podían quejarse un poco, Serena se armo de valor igual que sus Pokemon y avanzaron un poco.

Oigan yo...-Serena y sus Pokemon resbalaron con el bronceador de May, Braixen se asusto y trato de sujetarse de Serena pero se sujetó del sujetador del bikini y lo rompió, Serena rodaron con rumbo a Ash Pikachu y Lucario en el agua, Ash se levanto y trato de atraparla pero Serna cayo encima de el pasando sus pechos desde el estomago hasta la cara de Ash quedando encima de el, todo paso lento sus pechos cayeron en el estomago y fueron pasando directo a la cara de Ash y los dos quedaron en el suelo con la cara de Ash directo en los pechos de Serena, Braixen por su lado rodó y Lucario trato de hacer lo mismo que Ash pero Braixen le dio con su cuerpo, los dos rodaron y la cara de Braixen quedo encima de la entrepierna de Lucario y la cara de este quedo debajo de la cola de Braixen viendo todo debajo de su pelaje dejándolo con un gran sonrojo y hemorragia, con Pikachu paso casi lo mismo solo que Eevee le había dado un beso con los ojos abiertos, ambos Pokemon estaban en un tierno beso de hocico- hay me dolió el pecho eh? -Serena se sonrojo al extremo al ver que Ash estaba debajo de sus pechos- y mi sujetador?

"Hay que paso?" -dijo Braixen viendo que estaba sobre algo azul y patas negras- "y esto?" -cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo al extremo estaba sobre Lucario y mas especifico los genitales de Lucario y Lucario estaba debajo de los suyos- "esto no fue mi intención! -grito nerviosa mientras Eevee y Pikachu se separaron sonrojados-

"Perdón yo..." -Eevee no termino ya que Pikachu cayó al suelo con la cara roja- "Pikachu!"

Ash lo siento yo...-Serena se levanto pero vio que sus pechos aparte de estar expuestos estaban algo batidos de sangre- y esta sangre?! -cuando vio Ash tenía una hemorragia a chorros de su nariz- Kyaaa Ash! -las demás llagaron a verlo-

Ce...ce...re...zas...parecian...cerezas -decia Ash entre gemidos-

"Lucario!" -gritaron Gardevoir y Braixen viendo a Lucario que estaba igual que su entrenador-

"Ra...Ra...rayita...rosada" -decia el Pokemon tipo lucha acero, incluso Pikachu solo sufrió un desmayo por la atención del beso, todos los Pokemon de Ash y las demás habían visto todo quedándose con los ojos y boca abiertas, Noibat, Axew, Scraggy y los Gible quienes eran los mas inocentes y pequeños no vieron lo que paso por que Hawlucha y Bullbasaur les impidieron ver, Oshawott quedo de piedra casi roto igual que Piplup, Sceptile y Bayleef se despertaron y vieron al grupo de Pokemon-

"De que nos perdimos?" -dijeron los dos Pokemon-

"Del mas extraño rito de apareamiento de todos" -dijeron todos los Pokemon dejando a los dos extrañados y confundidos-


	4. Chapter 4

**La calma antes de la cama**

Después de lo que paso en el lago las chicas habían llegado con la mama de Ash con el mismo Ash y sus compañeros inconscientes, Delia grito aterrada y abrazo a Ash el cual estaba con la mirada blanca y un chorro de sangre en su nariz, Pikachu estaba rojo y Lucario rojo y con la nariz chorreando sangre, Delia limpio y cambio a Ash también limpio y dejo descansando a sus Pokemon también en su cuarto, mientras que las demás chicas estaban en la sala con la ropa ya cambiada.

Muy bien Ash ya esta descansando y esta dormido -dijo Delia seria y se puso frente a ellas en una sillas- ahora quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso? -las chicas se miraban avergonzadas y sus Pokemon estaban frente a ellas con la cabeza baja, nadie decía nada y eso desespero a Delia- Bien díganme ya! -ese leve grito las asusto mucho-

Bueno lo que paso fue que estábamos en el lago cuando a la micro pecho se le ocurrió seduciré a mi Ash -dijo May molesta señalando a Misty-

Tu cállate vaca lechera tu tuviste también la culpa con tu "Hay Ash me puedes echar loción bronceadora y de paso tócame los pechos" dijo Misty molesta haciendo su voz de niña consentida al final-

Hay por favor tu empezaste con tu "Ash masajea me el muslo me duele" -dijo Dawn haciendo su cara de ojos brillantes-

Mira quien habla la chica del gran trasero hasta Ash te lo masajeo -dijo Iris molesta-

Tu cállate Loli barata tu le enseñaste tu trasero -dijo May molesta-

Oigan! -grito Delia molesta y las chicas se callaron-

Pero la culpa la tuvo Serena por saltarle encima de la cara con sus grandes pechos de implante -dijo Misty y se tapo la boca-

Como que Serena le salto encima a la cara de Ash poniendo sus pechos en el? -dijo Delia seria y todas vieron a Serena la cual estaba sonrojada y con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza mientras Draixen y Eevee la consolaban un poco- Serena hay algo que me debas decir? -Serena solo desvió la mirada un poco y respiro-

Bueno ver a Ash con todas las chicas me hizo sentir celos y quise detenerlas, pero por mi torpeza tropecé con algo y me fui cayendo colina abajo, Draixen se intentó sujetar de algo y eso fue la parte superior de mi bikini por un error termine encima de Ash con los pechos en su cara haciendo que terminara inconsciente -Serena serró los ojos apretando sus manos en el pecho- perdóneme no fue mi intención -Delia solo suspiro-

Esta bien Serena te entiendo fue solo un accidente pero lo que voy a hacer es para todas -dijo Delia molesta y todas las chicas y Pokemon la vieron en un segundo se escucharon varios impactos la razón era que Delia les había dado un golpe a cada en la cabeza a cada una- escúchenme bien -las chicas se sobaban la cabeza igual que las Pokemon soltaban unas lagrimas por el dolor- atención

No tenía por que golpearnos así -dijo May llorando-

Me duele mi cabecita -dijo Dawn llorando-

Ya atención todas! -Delia grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando a las chicas asustadas- firmes frente a mío ya! -las chicas se levantaron y se pusieron firmes frente a ella igual que las Pokemon- pensare sobre esta situación más tarde así que quiero que todas se vayan a bañar y luego me ayudaran a preparara la cena excepto Misty y May que casi nos matan con sus guisados -las mencionadas bajaron la cabeza- andando! Ya uno, dos, uno, dos! -las chicas se fueron corriendo al baño-

Mientras en la mente de Ash el estaba frente a una cascada usando lo que parecía un taparrabos a su lado estaban Pikachu y Lucario en una posición de meditación.

Debo ser el mejor maestro Pokemon debo ser el mejor maestro Pokemon -dijo Ash en un susurro-

"Debo ser el mejor Pokemon de tipo lucha debo ser el mejor Pokemon de tipo lucha" -decia Lucario-

"Debo ser el mejor Pokemon eléctrico" -decia Pikachu los tres estaban meditando debajo de las cascada cuando unas cuantas risas los sacaron de su concentración-

Cuando los tres abrieron los ojos vieron a las chicas y hembras, Ash veía a sus compañeras y amigas desnudas cubiertas de su zona intima por un leve aire rozado mientras las cinco flotaban frente a el "Ash" decían las cinco, frente a Pikachu aparecieron Snivy, Glaceon, Eevee, Emolga y Buneary estaban frente a el acercándose poco a poco hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, frente a Lucario aparecieron Draixen y Gardevoir igual hasta a arrollarlo, todas estaban acorralando tanto Pokemon como entrenador, ellos no sabían que hacer mas que ponerse nervioso y lanzar golpes con los ojos cerrados.

Chicas por favor no mas! -gritaron los tres con miedo pero cuando alzaron las manos sintieron algo suave, en el caso de Pikachu el lanzaba gritos pero fue callado por una sensación suave y agradable, los tres a vieron los ojos para sorprenderse bastante, Lucario sujetaba la cola y trasero de Draixen mientras esta le daba la espalda sonrojada mordiendo uno de sus dedos para no gemir, en el caso de Ash el estaba sujetando los pechos de Serena mientras esta gemía un poco por el apretón del muchacho, en el caso de Pikachu el estaba siendo besado por Eevee,en eso las tres se separaron para ver a los chicos.

Ash, "Lucario", "Pikachu" - las tres se iban acercando a ellos poco a poco, Ash no supo por que pero termino rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de Serena con sus brazos, lo mismo paso con Lucario y Pikachu se iban acercando por otro beso-

En la realidad Ash y Lucario se estaban abrazado ya que los habían puesto en la misma cama, Pikachu estaba en pequeño cajón, Ash estaba reaccionando debido al beso igual que Lucario, ambos se estaban acurrucando pensando que estaban con la chica o hembra, en eso Lucario reaccionó al olor de Ash y abrió los ojos, Ash también despertó y vio que estaba a punto de besar a Lucario, los dos gritaron y se alejaron haciendo muecas de asco, Ash se tallaba la cara con las manos, Lucario saco su lengua y se la limpio con las manos.

Solo dormidos pero no paso nada de aquí no sale nada -dijo Ash algo preocupado-

"Deacuerdo" -dijo Lucario asintiendo con la cabeza-

Me pregunto por que estaba soñando con Serena y tu estabas ahí con Pikachu -dijo Ash viendo a Lucario el cual recordó su sueño y se sonrojo- aunque me siento un poco extraño siento que vi algo roza con forma de cereza

"Yo siento que vi algo que no debía ver" -dijo Lucario tratando de recordarlo pero solo conseguía un leve dolor de cabeza-

"Yo solo recuerdo que toque algo suavecito con los labios" -dijo Pikachu tratando de recordar-

Que fue lo que paso? -dijo Ash confundido mientras se sobaba la cabeza- mejor vamos a darnos un baño y a descansar un poco

Me parece bien -dijo Lucario hablando a travez de su aura que le transmitía a Ash-

Sabes a un no me acostumbro muy bien que hables así de la nada -dijo Ash- pero no entiendo por que ustedes dos estaban en mi sueño

"A mi ni me lo preguntes" -dijo Pikachu y paso al hombro de Ash, los tres salieron del cuarto-

Mientras en el baño minutos antes de que Ash se despertara, el baño era algo grande lo suficiente como para las cinco chicas, contaba con un pequeño lavabo, una tina con regadera y la tina era muy grande para dos o mas personas, las chicas estaban lavándose el cuerpo un poco, Dawn estaba en la tina con Iris y Misty, May se lavaba la espalda y se hecho agua para limpiar el jabón, mientras Serene se lavaba el cabello.

Ahora si que metimos la pata -dijo Dawn sonrojada y algo calmada-

Si creo que nos pasamos un poco con nuestras ideas -dijo Iris suspirando y se recargo de espaldas en la orilla de la tina-

Es verdad parecía muy atrevida cuando hice que tocara mis senos -dijo May enseñando los pechos mojados- creo que no pudo soportarlo tanto

Es verdad y yo también tuve la culpa si no huviera empezado con esa seducción -dijo Misty dando la espalda y enseño todo el trasero-

Si pero si yo no me huviera caído por el barranco el no huviera quedado inconsciente por mis pechos hay que vergüenza -dijo Serena cubriendo su cara con las piernas por lo roja que estaba- creo que deberíamos hacer un pacto entre nosotras cinco

Que clase de pacto? -dijo May interesada-

Bueno como cada una tiene derecho a tratar con el por lo menos una vez al día o a la semana -dijo Serena contando- pero no pueden ser las cinco juntas ya vieron como termino todo hoy -se puso seria y todas asintieron- alguna otra idea?

Que tal si todas tienen un día solo un día con el, las demás no pueden interferir en ese día -dijo Dawn seria-

Si alguna consigue una cita con el no pueden echarla a perder -dijo Iris algo pensativa-

Solo ganara la chica que se lo lleve primero a la cama o consiga una declaración de parte suya -dijo Misty con los ojos cerrados y las demás la vieron como una loca-

Como siempre la micro pecho pensando en la cama -dijo May sonriendo torcida-

Deberas que te urge -dijo Dawn decepcionada-

Oigan! Miren solo no quiero que lo que paso hoy no se repita entienden?! -Misty estaba enojada y roja de furia- esos es todo

Bueno ella tiene un punto creo que debemos dejar de ser tan agresivas o usar tácticas tan atrevidas -dijo Iris saliendo del agua solo para hincarse en el suelo y tomar un jabona para tallarse el cuerpo-

La loli tiene razón Ash puede ser un poco bobo aveces pero hoy demostró que también puede ser un hombre aveces y escuche que si aplicas mucha fuerza a algo esto puede terminar de mala forma -dijo Dawn seria mientras se lavaba el vientre e iba bajando a su intimidad-

Bien -dijo May quedando sentada en la orilla de la tina junto con Serena la cual se tapaba el busto con el brazo izquierdo, mientras Misty estaba a cuatro patas buscando su jabón que se había caído- entonces todas tendremos un día para estar con Ash y que sea el quien decida con quien estar -todas asintieron en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a Ash desnudo, el había entrado con los ojos cerrados y con una toalla en su hombro derecho-

Al fin a darme un baño y a descansar un poco -dijo Ash suspirando en eso abrió los ojos y se topó con la vista de cinco entrenadoras desnudas abrió los ojos a mas no poder, se puso rojo y casi ni podía respirar del grito agudo que tenía, Dawn se enjabonaba la vagina por lo cual tenía las piernas abiertas mostrando todo, Iris estaba inclinada lavando su trasero el cual Ash pudo ver lo brilloso y redondo que era, con Misty vio toda su intimidad y con las dos últimas vio su figura- yo a yo...yo

Ash toca antes de entrar! -dijeron todas sonrojadas y se cubrieron los mejor que pudieron-

Lo siento yo...-Ash estaba tan nervioso que no supo que decir las miradas de todas se fijaron en cierta anatomía del chico la cual comenzaba a crecer-

Hay Arceus que grande -dijo Serena roja viendo la entrepierna del entrenador-

Les dije que era todo un hombrecito ahí abajo -dijo Iris sonriendo sonrojada, Ash solo grito como niña y salió corriendo de ahí- pero para que lo use llevará tiempo

Si aun es un niño en el alma -dijo Misty sonriendo un poco avergonzada-

Mientras Ash estaba ya vestido en su cuarto mientras pensaba y repasaba lo que acaba de ver una y otra vez en su mente, cada detalle, cada color, cada centímetro o milímetro de la figura de las chicas mientras cierta parte suya seguía muy animada _"que voy a hacer hay muchas chicas aquí? Estarán molestas? Y lo pero me vieron desnudo como voy a dar la cara ahora?"_ Pensaba frustrado mientras abrazaba su almohada, llevo mas de dos horas hasta que Ash decidió salir de su cuarto e ir a ver a su madre _"tal vez mi madre sepa que hacer"_ avanzo buscando a su madre la cual estaba en la sala leyendo un libro pequeño.

Hola mama puedo hablar contigo? -dijo Ash algo nervioso-

Claro hijo pero antes me entere de lo que paso en el lago -dijo Delia dejando confundido a Ash- si sobre como terminaste desmayado y como paso todo con las chicas y sus intentos de seducción -suspiro algo cansada ya que les había regalado no hace más de media hora- ya hable con ellas pero me gustaría saber si piensas hacer algo

Bueno a eso vine necesito un consejo de parte tuya mama Que debería hacer es decir antes de que termine desangrado? -dijo Ash nervioso-

Bueno lo primero que te pido es que vayas pensando sobre tu relación con cada una pasa tiempo de calidad con ellas no solo pienses en las batallas Pokemon piensa en ellas y sobre como se sienten -dijo Delia seria y Ash parecía pensarlo y asintio- bueno también está la posibilidad de compartirte pero aun no llegamos a eso además me darías como diez nietos hay que lindo -se sonrojo y sonriendo pensando en sus futuros nietos mientras que Ash estaba a un colapso nervioso-

Esta bien haré lo primero y lo segundo ya veremos que pasa -dijo Ash nervioso y se levanto- gracias mama -se retiró dejando a Delia en su mundo de fantasía ella imaginaba que cargaba a un bebe-

Mientras con Pikachu y Lucario los dos decidieron ir a entrenar ellos solos al bosque, Pikachu avanzó usando ataque rápido saltando de un lugar a otros para distraer a Lucario, Lucario cerró los ojos y se concentró, Pikachu trato de atacarlo con un impactrueno por la espalda, Lucario se inclinó y lanzo una patada dandole a Pikachu en el estomago, Pikachu se dio una vuelta en aire y cayo de pie enfrente de el, los dos siguieron con su entrenamiento mientras Gardevoir y Snivy los vigilaban detrás de un árbol y suspiraban de amor.

"Pikachu están fuerte" -dijo Snivy suspirando- "me pregunto por que no se fija en mi?" -se puso triste-

"Lo mismo me pasa con Lucario se que el me quiere pero no se atreve a decírmelo aveces creo que es muy tonto" -dijo Gardevoir algo molesta en eso Lucario salto y creo una vara hueso lanzando un golpe vertical que Pikachu esquivo saltando y formo una electro bola que lanzó hacia Lucario el cual la detuvo girando su báculo- "esos dos solo piensan en pelear"

"Si ojalá pudiéramos hacer que ellos nos presten atención" -dijo Snivy algo triste en eso se le ocurrió algo- "es verdad podemos entrenar con ellos"

"Estas segura digo no vaya a terminar como hace rato" -dijo Gardevoir no muy convencida-

"Ni me lo recuerdes que por poco mato a esa pequeña zorra" -dijo Snivy gruñendo de molestia-

"Sabes hay una forma de acercarse a los cabeza dura" -dijo Gardevoir sonriendo-

"¿Y cual es?" -dijo Snivy curiosa-

"Conociendo a nuestro querido entrenador hay que darles comida o ser directos mejor" -dijo Gardevoir y Snivy sonrio- "o también podemos ir con ellos, entrenar un poco y llevar ese entrenamiento a una cita romántica solo hay que darles tiempo -Gardevoir avanzo un poco y Snivy la siguió-

"Bien yo te sigo" -dijo Snivy sonriendo-

"lucario Pikachu!" -Gardevoir y Snivy les llamaron la atención haciendo que Lucario le diera a Pikachu un golpe en el pecho y Pikachu le dio un ataque de cola de hierro al hocico, ambos se quedaron tirados en el suelo-

"Hay si me dolió" -dijo Lucario tallando la zona de afectada, Pikachu solo se sujetó el estomago el golpe le había sacado el aire, las dos Pokemon se acercaron para verlos-

"Perdón creo que debí fijarme en lo que haciendo" -dijo Snivy algo apenada, Snivy cargo la cabeza de Pikachu para verlos un poco, uso sus látigos para darle masaje al estomago-

"Lo sentimos estaban tan metidos en su entrenamiento y decidí meterme" -dijo Gardevoir apenada y cargo a Lucario-

"Descuida estoy bien solo dolió un poco" -dijo Lucario sonriendo y se sentó pero Gardevoir no dejaba de abrazarlo, _huele a sudor pero el olor que emana no es feo si no delicioso hay no me siento caliente_ , Gardevoir pensó viendo a Lucario el cual estaba revisando su puño derecho, Gardevoir comenzó a ponerse sonrojada de las mejillas y parecía respirar agitada-

"Pikachu dime como te sientes?" -dijo Snivy tallando la cabeza de Pikachu con su mano-

"Un poco mejor gracias" -Pikachu le dio una sonrisa a Snivy mientras ella se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse caliente, _su cuerpo es pequeño pero muy fuerte ya no quiero estar tan apartada,_ Snivy pensó solo por el celo lo atrajo mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Pikachu se sonrojara mucho- "Sn...sin...Snivy?" -Pikachu estaba nervioso y no sabia que decir-

"Vámonos a un lugar mas privado" -Snivy le susurro al oído y lo llevo cargando un poco con su látigo- "Gardevoir Lucario Pikachu y yo no vamos para dejarlos solos un momento nos vemos después" -Snivy de dio la vuelta dejando al par algo confundidos y a un Pikachu algo nervioso, Gardevoir entendió por que Snivy se iba con Pikachu-

"Lucario quiero decirte algo" -dijo Gardevoir sentándose en el estomago de Lucario dejándolo sonrojado- "estoy en celo Lucario y te veo como la mejor pareja posible para mi" -se fue acercando a Lucario dejándolo nervioso-

"Gardevoir yo...no se...que decir" -Lucario estaba muy nervioso que ni podía hablar bien-

"No digas nada solo dime ¿me ves como un hembra suficiente para ti?" -Gardevoir lo tomo de las mejillas y se estaba acercando mas mientras sus mejillas ardían mucho-

"Yo...yo..." -Lucario no sabia que decir-

Mientras con Pikachu y Snivy, Snivy se había llevado a Pikachu usando sus látigos manteniéndolo sujetado de las costillas.

"Snivy yo puedo caminar encerio puedes bajarme?" -dijo Pikachu algo confundido-

"Si perdón es que tenía que hablar contigo" -Snivy lo soltó y lo bajo al suelo y Pikachu respiro tranquilo- "Pikachu quiero que seas franco conmigo"-Pikachu la miro- "dime quien de todas las Pokemon que vinieron te atrae más como pareja?!" -Pikachu movió la cabeza de la do sin entender-

"Quien de todas las hembras me atraen?" -dijo Pikachu algo confundido- "bueno yo no se que decir" -Snivy se quedo viéndolo algo sorprendida- "las quiero a todas pero no se si pueda esconder entre todas ustedes, enserio te quiero Snivy" -Snivy sonrio sonrojada- "pero no se si pueda escoger" -Pikachu bajo la cabeza-

"Entonces te ayudare a que veas que soy una pareja posible" -Snivy se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios dejando desencajado a Pikachu- "te deseo" -Snivy solo lo abrazo y Pikachu solo se dejo llevar, el aroma que Snivy desprendía volvía algo loco a Pikachu, Pikachu solo se dejo llevar y los dos estaban juntos en el campo-

Mientras que con Lucario pasaba lo mismo, Gardevoir sentía su cuerpo arder por el deseo mientras Lucario por su olfato las hormonas que desprendía Gardevoir eran muy fuertes para el y se dejo llevar también, mientras con Ash el se estaba dando un baño para dejar de lado sus recuerdos del lago, suspiro y solo tallo el jabón en su cuerpo escuálido, _"lo que paso nunca me lo imagine y ahora me vieron desnudó y yo a ellas solo espero que no se molesten o algo malo pase"_ pensó un poco preocupado, después de darse un baño fue a su cuarto solo se puso un short y se sentó en la cama para pensar un poco, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos desde lo normal hasta lo mas pervertido causándole un leve sonrojo que no se dio cuenta que Serena entro y cerró la puerta con llave.

Ash puedo hablar contigo? -dijo Serena sonriendo, Ash se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta- hola

Hola Serena que haces aquí? -dijo Ash nervios y se levanto mostrando que estaba se mi desnudo y Serena se sonrojo un poco-

Bueno escucha -Serena estaba sonrojada y nerviosa que desvío un poco la mirada- como sabes todas nosotras te amamos pero mas que nada yo quiero saber que piensas de mi, ¿es decir me crees una molestia, una quejosa, o crees que soy buena pareja? Dime -bajo la mirada y se sujeto el brazo izquierdo con temor, Ash lo pensó un poco y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros y ella azul o la mirada viendo los ojos de Ash-

Bueno Serena escucha yo las quiero a todas pero no se por quien siento mas amor pero hasta ahora y te tengo de frente puedo decirte que me gustas mucho -dijo Ash serio y Serena se sonrojo un poco- no se si pueda decidir por una de ustedes seria algo muy difícil -por alguna razón Serena estaba algo molesta por escuchar algo de eso pero estaba feliz de saber que Ash la quería- yo solo pido tiempo de saber que siento por quien

Entiendo Ash -dijo Serena cerrando los ojos y sonrió- pero hay algo que quiero hacer para mostrarte que en verdad te amo

Que es? -dijo Ash alzando una ceja, Serena no dijo nada y lo beso, Ash se sorprendió mucho era un beso tranquilo pero los instintos de Ash se activaron y abrazo a Serena por la cintura sorprendiendo a la chica un poco, el beso por parte de ambos el beso paso de pasivo a uno mas lujurioso, ambos no dejaban disfrutar ese momento, Serena estaba sonrojada y Ash le metió la lengua haciendo que el cuerpo de Serena temblara bastante, Ash paso sus manos a su pecho y manoseo sus senos sacando un gemido de Serena, Ash despertó y se detuvo viendo a Serena sonrojado- yo yo lo siento no -aparto sus manos pero Serena lo sujetó con cuidado- Serena?

Ash házmelo quiero hacerlo contigo -dijo Serena sonrojada e hizo que las manos de Ash tocaran sus senos- estoy lista -Ash estaba tomando la decisión-


	5. Chapter 5

**En la cama con...**

Así estaba en una decisión algo difícil frente el estaba Serena quitando su blusa, Ash estaba sonrojado hasta podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón emocionado, Serena termino de quitarse la blusa y sostén de su pecho revelando sus senos copa B, Ash estaba indeciso.

Ash -Serena gimió un poco el no re del entrenador, Ash trato de decir algo pero Serena tomo su cabeza con cuidado y lo acercó a sus senos poniendo su cara en ellos- te amo -Ash estaba muy sonrojado sintiendo los senos, en su cabeza estaba repitiendo la escena del lago de nuevo pero no recordaba con claridad e debido a su golpe en la cabeza- continuemos -alzo su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios, ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, Serena estaba encima de el sintiendo su cuerpo con el suyo, Serena sintió los brazos de Ash sobre su espalda y tembló un poco, por instinto comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas en la pierna del entrenador, estaba sonrojada y sus caderas comenzaron hacer que su entrepierna se frotara en la pierna de Ash, ella gemía sacando leves rastros de aliento, Ash estaba sintiendo lo que ella hacia y paso sus manos a su trasero tocándola y evitándola un poco mas- si mas vamos un poco más rápido

Ash asintió y Serena se dejo tocar un poco mas, los estaban tan editados que no darían marcha atrás, los dos estaban por besarse cuando la puerta cerrada con llave fue destruida sin razón, la pareja se asusto y vio que ella puerta estaba el Munchlax de May.

Munchlax que hiciste?! -dijo Ash preocupado pero después la pareja se puso algo pálida viendo que en la puerta estaban las demás entrenadoras- hola chicas -dijo nervioso mientras las chicas estaban expulsando un aura roja de fuego y celos-

Tu! -todas señalaron a Serena la cual se estaba cubriendo y sintió algo de miedo-

Hola amigas -dijo Serena nerviosa pero las chicas le saltaron encima sujetándola de todo el cuerpo- esperen les explico todo! -Misty e Iris la tenían sujetada de los brazos pero Dawn y May a soltaron y le saltaron encima a Ash-

Hay mi Ashi no te violo esta loca?! -dijo May gritando y abrazando a Ash de su cuerpo-

No May...es que lo...paso fue que -Ash no pudo terminar de decir ya que Dawn llego y lo abrazo del cuello-

Tranquilo Ash ya paso ya veras que yo te haré...Sen..tir...pla...cer -dijo Dawn en forma sensual acercandose para darle un beso-

Tu no le darás nada! -May le jalo del cabello haciendo que se alejara- yo tengo mas parcho que darle

Déjame me lastimas -dijo Dawn molesta se dio vuelta y le jalo el cabello también, ambas estaban peleando jalándose el cabello-

Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Ash?! -dijo Misty molesta pero Iris se dio cuenta de que mientras ellas cuatro discutían se fue alejando un poco y tomo una player de Ash, se acercó a él y se lo llego tomándolo de la mano- ya veras lo que te voy a hacer -comenzó a agitar a Serena sujetándola de los hombros-

Cállate micro Pecho! -Serena le grito y le arranco la camisa de un tirón- lo vez no tienes pechos -dijo con burla viendo que Misty solo usaba un sostén de niña pequeña con apenas un leve relleno a causa de sus pechos en crecimiento-

Cállate -le salto encima y le sujetó las piernas, Serena estaba viendo al suelo mientras Misty le hacia una llave sentada en su espalda, mientras con Dawn y May ambas ya se estaban quitando la ropa con sus peleas, Dawn no tenía su falda ni sus pantaletas, mientras May ya no usaba su blusa ni su sostén, ahora ambas trataban de quitarse la ultima prenda que tenían, el alboroto era muy grande mientras Iris se había llevado a Ash afuera hacia el lago donde los problemas empezaron-

Ash antes que nada lamento todo lo que paso ahí dentro y aquí en el lago-dijo Iris sentándose en el suelo frente al agua-

No hay problema Iris esta bien solo son cosas que pasan en la vida -dijo Ash sonriendo, pero estaba sonrojado todavía por sierra zona en sus pantalones que no bajaba- bueno y que hacemos ahora

Qué tal nadar como te causamos muchos problemas no pudimos nadar bien -dijo Iris sonriendo y Ash asintió- bueno

Pero como vamos a nadar si no trajimos trajes de baño? -dijo Ash viendo el agua pero en eso Iris se levanto y se fue quitando toda la ropa- bueno y...-Ash se volteo y solo vio a Iris desnuda, no tenía senos solo tenía una leve elevación de sus senos y pero es, sus caderas se estaban haciendo mas grande, su trasero y toda la espalda estaban cubiertos por su cabello largo, el solo se volteo y comenzó a ver sus pies- por que te quitaste la ropa?

Vamos a nadar desnudos o que eres tan niñito que te da pena ver a una chica desnuda? -dijo Iris sonriendo con burla, ella se acercó al agua y se fue metiendo, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo un poco y Ash seguía viendo sus pies por los nervios- jeje -Iris salió del agua riendo un poco y se acercó a la vista de Ash, Ash solo vio como las piernas de Iris estaban frente a el, se asusto y se cayo de espaldas- que pasa? Te di miedo?

Iris es que tu estas -dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado, Iris se fue acercando a el hasta darle un beso cariñoso y sencillo- Iris -susurro nervioso-

Ya te lo había dicho te amo Ash -dijo Iris sonriendo- solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo -se acercó y le dio un beso mas largo y apasionado, mientras el beso seguí ella fue pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Ash y le fue quitando la playera dejando su cuerpo al expuesto, Iris fue

pasando sus labios por el cuerpo de Ash mientras el estaba sonrojado un poco-

Iris no se si deberíamos...-Ash trato de hablar pero Iris le dio un beso en sus pezones haciéndole cosquillas-

Solo déjate llevar -dijo Iris sonriendo y le fue quitando el pantalón también dejando a Ash mas que nervioso, frente a Iris estaba el pene de Ash dentro de sus bóxers todo erecto y duro- jeje ya no eres un niñito -toco y froto su pene duro, Ash gimió un poco y apretó los dientes un poco- veamos como se ve -lo saco y se sorprendió bastante- vaya que grande vamos a probarlo -Ash cerró los ojos un poco esperando el contacto de los labios de Iris en su miembro pero las mujeres llegaron y teclearon a Iris-

ya veras Loli! -gritaron todas las chicas lo mas extraño es que estaban desnudas y con varios rasguños en sus cuerpos, las chicas habían tirado a Iris al agua dejando a Ash mas que confundido- te escapaste mientras discutíamos para tener a Ash! -gritaron todas mientras le jalaban el cabello a Iris, pero Iris se defendía a empujones y gritos- casi lo violas! -Ash se subió los pantalones y los bóxers viendo como sus amigas se peleaban-

Mientras con sus Pokemon Pikachu estaba a punto de ser tomado por Snivy quien estaba jadeando en eso una esfera de trueno le choco en el cuerpo haciendo que Snivy quedara segada un momento igual que Pikachu, Pikachu sintió que Snivy se había ido y había sido cambiada por otra Pokemon un poco mas pesada.

"Hola Pikachu" -dijo Emolga encima de Pikachu-

"Emolga que pasa? No puedo ver bien" -dijo Pikachu recostado tallando sus ojos por la luz-

"Use mi cambia voltaje para intercambiar lugares mientras Snivy esta por ahí sola" -dijo Emolga con burla viendo como Snivy avanzaba rumbo al bosque sin poder ver- "Sabes mi entrenadora esta ocupada ahora con Ash que tal si tu y yo nos divertimos también?" -se le fue acercando pero Pikachu trataba de hablar pero Emolga lo callo con un beso de lengua, Emolga comenzó a mojarse en su zona intima soltando un pequeña liquido sobre Pikachu, el pequeño Pokemon amarillo comenzó a excitarse por el olor de las feromonas de Emolga, no soportaba mucho sentía que su miembro palpitaba con fuerza, tantas hormonas por la época de celo le estaban a fechando a mala manera tanto que yo no lo soportaría por mucho, Emolga estaba lista para mas halla pero un látigo de Snivy la derribó de Pikachu y la mantuvo cargando frente a ella- "que haces Snivy detente y lárgate"

"Mejor cállate ya yo llegue primero tu eres la que se debe ir" -dijo Snivy molesta dejando sus ojos en blanco-

"Oblígame boba! Fea" -Emolga le grito y lanzó un impactrueno dejándola algo entumida, Snivy se soltó del impactrueno que no tuvo efecto y la lanzó al suelo estrellándola con fuerza al suelo, la solto y espero algo de ella, Emolga se levanto volando y formo una esfera de poder oculto y la disparo, Snivy la esquivo y la esfera explotó en el suelo creando una cortina de humo, Snivy salto y lanzó un golpe con la cola, Emolga la esquivo saltando a un lado y formo otra esfera de poder oculto y la disparo, Snivy se dio vuelta y lanzó un golpe con su hoja navaja dandole a la esfera y la desvío, Emolga volvió a lanzar un impactrueno y Snivy formo un remolido de hojas donde Emolga fue elevada y estrellada al suelo con fuerza- "rayos te has hecho mas fuerte..." -trato de lavarse-

"Ríndete" -Snivy respiro agitada pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco y se recostó respirando mas agitada "como me interrumpiste a la mitad de hacerlo ya estoy al limite y quiero hacerlo" -vio a Pikachu el cual estaba igual sintiendo el olor de Snivy y su excitación se marcó en su miembro el cual estaba erecto- "ya sentiste mi olor" -sonrío- "déjame derrotar a esta ardilla y terminaremos lo que empezamos-

"No me rendiré" -Emolga se levanto gruñendo, las dos estaban por atacar pero el impactrueno de Pikachu las aparto-

"Basta ya no puedo soportar mas" -las dos vieron confundidas al Pokemon ratón- "sus hormonas, sus olores me están alborotando mucho no puedo contenerme ya hagámoslo los tres juntos" -las hembras se sonrojaron mucho al escuchar semejante cosa- "ustedes también están igual no pueden aguantarse"

"Es verdad yo ya no aguanto" -dijo Emolga temblando y salto encima de Pikachu-

"Yo tampoco-" Snivy la siguió, ambas estaban encima de Pikachu sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba de lo duro y emocionado que estaba, Snivy bajo su hocico hasta lamer el miembro de Pikachu, Emolga hizo lo mismo, ambas lo disfrutaban entre lamidas y chupadas, Pikachu solo gozaba con los servicios de ambas, Snivy se subió hasta el rostro de Pikachu y comenzó a tallar su intimidad en su cara dejándolo algo mojado, Pikachu olfateo y las feromonas hicieron su trabajo, Pikachu comenzó a lamerla en su intimidad dejándolo mas y mas empapado, Emolga disfrutaba el miembro de Pikachu hasta que dejo de lamerlo y se puso encima de el, fue introduciendo el miembro lentamente hasta que el final entro sacándole un leve grito y gemido a Emolga- "se me adelanto" -dijo Snivy un poco molesta pero conforme Pikachu se excitaba con los movimientos de Emolga mas movimientos le daba a Snivy con la boca-

Emolga estaba sentada y se levantaba dandole placer a Pikachu con sus movimientos, al principio sus movimientos eran lentos debido a que era su primera vez y le dolía pero conforme se fue moviendo comenzó a sentir placer en vez de dolor, comenzó a moverse más rápido dejando empapado todo el estomago de Pikachu, Snivy solo estaba abriendo la boca dando gemidos y dejando la cara de Pikachu mas que mojada, ambas Pokemon disfrutaban y se corrieron soltando un gran grito, ambas hembras estaban acostadas en el suelo pero Snivy estaba cortada boca abajo, Pikachu todavía estaba ileso y se acercó a Snivy.

"Pikachu..."-Snivy vio a Pikachu y sintió que elevó su cola para penetrarla con lentitud, Snivy soltó un gemido y Pikachu le dio vuelta y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, Pikachu cerró los ojos y siguió su acto Snivy siguió gimiendo y disfrutando un poco, solo se acercó y lo beso de lengua, Pikachu siguió con sus envestidas, Snivy solo se dejo llevar ya que estaba débil por a verse corrido anteriormente, Pikachu aumentó más la velocidad dejando Snivy gritando y mas hasta que dio un último empujón y solto todo su semen dentro de Snivy, anterior mente ya se había corrido con Emolga y ella también estaba algo cansada, Pikachu solo se quedo entre las dos cansado y recostado hasta que perdió la ereccion- "eso estuvo muy bien" -Snivy lo abrazo-

"Es verdad no se tu pero yo no me quiero apartar de tu lado" -dijo Emolga sonriendo-

"Si yo tampoco me quiero apartar de ustedes" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo y los tres se quedaron ahí acostados, mientras volviendo con Lucario-

Lucario tenía el mismo momento con Gardevoir, Gardevoir no se quitaba de encima suyo y lo seguía besando con mucho deseo pero fueron interrumpidos por una llamarada que casi le da a Gardevoir la razón era que Draixen estaba frente a ellos muy molesta, Gardevoir estaba casi ida por la excitación lo que le dio la oportunidad a Draixen de golpearla con una tacleada, después de que Gardevoir estuviera acostada en el cuerpo jadeando, Lucario se levanto un poco mostrando que tenía una erección, Draixen avanzó y lo abrazo.

"Lucario que te hizo esa fea hembra?" -dijo Draixen abrazando a Lucario-

"Estoy bien solo que las hormonas de Gardevoir me afectaron un poco" -Lucario se sonrojo un poco, Draixen se confundió un poco pero sintió algo duro en su entrepierna y vio que Lucario estaba excitado, Draixen lo vio confundida y vio su entrepierna viendo su pene erecto, Lucario solo desvío la mirada avergonzado-

"Ya veo así que esto paso pero yo lo termino" -dijo Draixen bajando hasta tener el pene de Lucario frente suyo, Gardevoir uso fuerza psíquica y recostó a Lucario frente a ella- "que haces?"

"Lo siento yo lo excitare mas tu has que termine un poco ambos lo terminamos" -dijo Gardevoir sonriendo y Draixen entendió-

"Puedo opinar?" -dijo Lucario nervioso-

"No" -dijeron las dos, Gardevoir cubrió a Lucario con su entrepierna, y Draixen se sentó en su pene haciendo que la penetrara con cuidado, en eso Draixen se dejó caer y se fue moviendo un poco con cuidado, Gardevoir puso sentir como Lucario la lamí en su intimidad, las dos gemían haciendo sentir mejor a Lucario, Lucario movió las caderas empujado y envistiendo a Draixen la cual se acostó en suelo dejando que los movimientos siguieran, Lucario cambio las posiciones, ahora tenía a Gardevoir a cuatro patas y comenzó a penetrarla en su vagina y con fuerza, Gardevoir gemía con fuerza mientras Draixen se masturbaba con sus manos, las dos estaban gozando pero Lucario termino dentro de Gardevoir y la dejo caer al suelo, Draixen sonrío un poco y se puso frente a el con la vagina empapada, Lucario la recostó y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y Draixen gemía con fuerza, las envestidas de Lucario eran rápidas pero fuertes, Draixen dejaba un gran charco de su excitación en el suelo y Lucario dio un fuerte empujón terminando dentro de ella, a,vos estaban cansados la excitación fue muy fuerte para los tres-

"Ya no puedo mas" -dijo Lucario cansado-

"Si eso estuvo muy bueno" -dijo Draixen sonriendo-

"Yo no me voy a separa de ti mi amor" -dijo Gardevoir sonriendo y abrazo a Lucario y Draixen tomo el otro extremo sonriendo-

"No lo dejare todo para ti" -dijo Draixen sonriendo, las dos no tenían fuerzas para discutir y solo se recostaron dejando que sueño les ganara cuando Lucario perdió la excitación y su cuerpo se relajó empezó a sentir esa calma, las vio a ambas y pensó un poco _"no me puedo quedar con las dos?"_ Pensó y las abrazo un poco _"las quiero a ambas pero no puedo escoger a una"_ tanto Pokemon como entrenador pensaban lo mismo viendo a sus amigas frente a ellos, con Pikachu el ya no lo pensó mas y se durmió ahí con ellas, mientras unos cuantos ojos lo vieron todo, Infernape estaba en los arboles con Ambipom los cuales se emocionaron al verlo todo y Ambipom solo se lanzó a los brazos de Infernape y los dos terminaron en un apareamiento también, Bayleef estaba igual con Sceptile los dos recostados en la copa de árbol, Unfenzant estaba con Staraptor ya que era el mas indicado para ella, ya la hora había pasado y las chicas no dejaban de pelear porAsh el cual estaba sentado en una roca ya aburrido de ver a las chicas pelear desnudas-

Ash solo estaba acostado ahí cuando una energía azul ilumino su cuerpo y el de todas haciendo que evitarán en el aire.

Ash que esta pasando?! -dijeron todas confundidas-

Parece que están usando fuerza psíquica en nosotros -dijo Ash confundido- pero quien la usa? -volteo a los lados solo para ver a Mrs. mine con su mama a un lado y ella parecía no solo seria si no muy molesta usaba unos lentes negros y un traje militar- Mama Mrs. mine?!

Niñas hijo me pueden explicar que esta pasando?! -dijo Delia molesta y los vio a todos- por que están desnudas y tu Ash que haces aquí?! -nadie hablo las chicas solo se cubrieron y cerraron las piernas por vergüenza mientras Ash no sabia que decir- muy bien todos a casa pero a la de ya! -con el grito se las llevo a todas y a Ash rumbo a la casa, después de que las chicas se vistieran todos estaban sentados en el sofá con Ash en el medio, mientras Delia caminaba de un lado a otro usando un uniforme militar de general- pelearse en el cuarto de mi hijo por el es una cosa pero salir corriendo desnudas para violarlo es otra! No tiene. Vergüenza miren hasta donde han llegado con estas peleas!

Lo sentimos mucho -dijeron las chicas mientras Ash ya ni sabia que decir-

Bien escuchen ya me arte de tener que estar limpiando sus desastres y también de que tengo que ser la voz de la razón siempre -dijo Delia molesta- escuchen a partir de hoy todas estarán a mis pruebas mientras tu hijo -lo señalo con un látigo de mando duro con una pequeña aleta de cuero en la punta- tu decidirás esto escocés a una para que sea tu esposa o te quedas con todas y me creas un nieto con cada una

Bueno mama no se si pueda escoger sin lastimar a las otras -dijo Ash nervioso-

Bien entonces te quedas con todas y luego veremos el dinero -dijo Delia seria-

Pero...-Ash trato de razonar pero su madre le dio una mirada fría que lo dejo con miedo- me callo

Bien escucha Ash tráeme la computadora y tu Pokedex -Ash no dijo nada solo salió corriendo y tomo su Pokedex de su cama y se lo dio a su madre quien ya tenía la computadora, en la computadora registro todos lo logros y batallas de Ash hasta ahora, en un insten ante cambio a ingresos que era el dinero que se suponía que ganaban los entrenadores al ganar un batalla en cualquier lado, en un lado todas vieron los ingresos del entrenador y dieron un gran grito juntas- no me lo puedo creer Ash en cuantas batallas ha estado?!

No lo se mama fueron muchas por que? -dijo Ash nervioso-

Por que tienes millones en dinero acumulado por todas tus victorias es algo asombroso hijo -dijo Delia sorprendida- bien usaras este dinero para ampliar mas la casa y preparar todo para la crianza de mis futuros nietos -sonrío confiada-

Espera por que todo el dinero? -dijo Ash nervioso-

Todo y sin protestas -dijo Delia seria y vio a las chicas- bien escuchen haré un rifa entre ustedes la chica que salga ganadora tendrá todo el día de mañana para comer con mi hijo y estar con el sin interrupciones -todas se vieron a los ojos serias y asintieron- también otra cosa ninguna de ustedes puede interferir en el día de la otra ese día ser solo de Ash y la afortunada nada mas entienden?

Entendido señora -dijeron todas serias, cada una fue tomando un pedazo de papel y lo deposito en un pequeña vaso que tenía la madre de Ash-

Bien no se molesten por el resultado -Delia agito el vaso y saco un numero- la ganadora es...

 **Nota:** hola antes que nada lamento las demoras eh estado un poco ocupado por ahí, también la ganadora será elegida por ustedes cuando lean el fic dejaran escrito el nombre de la chica que quieran que sea la primera en tomar a Ash la que tenga mayor votos será su pareja en el siguiente capítulo, ya le segunda tendrá el siguiente y así será, la que tenga mayor votos será la primera en acostarse con Ash los dejo y que la fuerza los acompañe


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aparece una loba de pelaje blanco con marcas negras en las patas, cola y pecho formando dos Xs, sus ojos eran amarillos y su cola era esponjada.**_

 _Hola me llamo Shiro y soy asistente de Rize -ella sonríe- primero agradecemos sus comentarios y votos, primero la ganadora en ser la primera en acostarse con Ash es -saca unas hojas de papel de una caja- Serena con más de seis votos contados, la segunda es -saca otros papeles- bueno hubo un empate de tres votos entre Dawn e Iris, bueno como hay un empate ustedes volverán a votar para el desempate, también hay un voto para Misty pero esa queda de cuarta de momento -sonríe y saluda con la pata- wauu bueno cada una de ellas estará con Ash en un capítulo y sus Pokemon hembras estarán con Pikachu también pero como saben Pikachu ya estuvo con Emolga y Snivy así que tendrán que esperar un poco también Rize estuvo investigando sobre los huevos en general y habrá una espera muy corta para los que se preguntan si pondrán huevos o no así que gracias a todos nos vemos -se inclina en forma de saludo-_

 **Una cita con Serena**

La ganadora es Serena -dijo Delia sonriendo viendo el pedazo de papel que había saco, Serena se sonrojo y sonrío, las demás se empezaron a quejar y lanzar groserías- basta de tonterías o les lavare la boca a todos con Jabón y cloro! -las chicas se quedaron calladas al ver la fría mirada de Delia- ahora corazones díganme que quieren decir una a la vez -les hablo de forma maternal-

Esta bien es injusto todas debemos tener nuestra oportunidad y la primera en tenerla es Serena, no es justo yo no conozco a Ash por mas tiempo que ella -dijo Misty celosa-

No importa se eligió de forma honesta y sin trampas ahora hijo y Serena tienen el día para ustedes -dijo Delia sonriendo y la pareja solo se vio con algo de vergüenza por la vez pasada sacando un sonrojo en sus caras- bueno durante todo el día pueden estar juntos en más de una forma espero muchos nietos -empezó a reír un poco y la pareja ahora parecían tomates- y ustedes me ayudaran a limpiar y ver los planos para la futura casa de mi hijo -vio a las demás que estaban celosas-

Nueva casa de Ash? -dijeron todas confundidas-

Así es Ash ha ganado tanto dinero en sus batallas que tiene el suficiente para construir una nueva para todas ustedes y sus futuros hijos si es que aceptan compartirlo -Delia vio a todas las chicas las bajaron la cabeza pensándolo un poco- bueno piénsenlo un poco pero igual Ash vas a usar esa nueva casa para tu futura familia y para mi cuando ya se muy vieja hay aun me faltan muchos años

No tantos -dijo Misty en un susurro a las demás haciendo que se rieran, Delia movió la oreja ya que la había escuchado y la "abrazo" del cuello de forma "gentil"-

A ver querida que decías? -dijo Delia sonriendo y con un voz dulce mientras la cara de Misty se ponía azul-

Que es una señorita muy hermosa y joven -dijo Misty casi ahogándose-

Bueno -Delia la solto- ya vasta de chistes vamos que tenemos muchos planos que ver -dijo Delia sujetando a las cuatro chicas del cuello y se las llevo dejando a la pareja solos-

Y bien Serena tenemos todo el día de mañana para nosotros que quieres hacer? -dijo Ash algo nervioso ya que no tocaban el tema de lo que paso en la alcoba-

Si bueno si no es mucha molestia crees que podríamos ir de un día de campo solo un rato -dijo Serena sonriendo y Ash asintió-

Me parece bien -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Sabes como tu mama esta ocupada yo voy a prepárate algo bueno para ti -dijo Serena sonriendo en eso recordó a su Pokemon y la busco, Eevee estaba tirada en el sofá viendo el suelo sin ganas de nada y Pikachu de momento estaba en un cojín dormida- hay que decirles a los Pokemon Eevee Pikachu levántense ya -les canto un poco y ambos Pokemon se levantaron viendo a Serena- chicos escuchen la mama de Ash hizo un sorteo de quien ganaría una cita con Ash mañana y yo gane así que Eevee tienes una cita con Pikachu mañana -Pikachu sonrío pero Eevee dio una vuelta saltando, sonriendo y gritando de felicidad- jeje bueno les dejo tengo que ir a ver a Draixen y a Pancham los han visto?

"Creo que Draixen esta con Lucario y Pancham creo que solo esta con los demás Pokemon" -dijo Eevee viendo a Serena le tallo la cabeza sonriendo-

Gracias Eevee ve y dile a Braixen que regrese y también a Pancham -dijo Serena sonriendo y Eevee asintió- y que Pikachu te acompañe -Eevee vio a Pikachu sonriendo con un sonrojo mientras que Pikachu sonrío rascándose la cabeza por los nervios- bien los veo después tengo mucho que preparar para mañana en mi cita -sonrío y salió corriendo-

"Bien Pikachu parece que tu y yo tendremos una cita también" -dijo Eevee sonriendo-

"Si creo que si bueno mejor vamos por tus compañeros para que Serena haga la comida de mañana" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo nervioso y comenzó a retroceder un poco-

"O podríamos apartarnos un poco de ellos y adelantarnos a nuestra cita esta noche" -dijo Eevee acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa-

"Oh bueno yo" -Pikachu estaba nervioso, en eso la puerta se abrió con fuerza y entraron Gardevoir y Draixen sonriendo con Lucario a un lado el cual solo estaba sonriendo- "Lucario que bueno que llegas Ash te esta buscando" -Pikachu elevó la voz sonriendo, Eevee se quedo confundida mientras Pikachu se subió a los hombros de Lucario como si fuera el mismo Ash, Lucario solo lo vio confundido- "sígueme la corriente y vamos a la sala hay mucho de que hablar y es importante" -le susurro al oído mientras Lucario asintió-

"Lucario te veo mas tarde" -dijo Gardevoir dandole una mirada sexy y traviesa a lo cual Lucario río nervioso, avanzó un poco y se golpeo la cara con la pared, Gardevoir sonrío un poco y Lucario se fue, cuando Gardevoir se dio vuelta se topó con Braixen la cual la miraba de forma seria- "ahora que?"

"Yo también lo quiero esta noche no puedes tomarlo cada vez que quieras" -dijo Braixen molesta las dos se vieron fijamente mientras sus miradas chocaban en una colisión de energía-

"Así Draixen Serena tiene una cita con Ash mañana, yo tengo una cita con Pikachu y tu puedes tener una con Lucario" -dijo Eevee metiendo se, Braixen le sonrío con burla a Gardevoir-

"Y eso como paso?" -dijo Gardevoir confundida-

"Pues al parecer la mama de Ash le hizo un sorteo para ver con quien se apareaba mañana todo el día y Serena gano así que nosotras también estaremos con nuestros machos" -dijo Eevee sonriendo, Gardevoir se quedo callada y Braixen sonrío confiada- "Serena quiere que la ayudes con la comida de mañana"

"Bien si me disculpas tengo que hacer la comida para Lucario" -dijo Braixen sonriendo y se fue dejando a Gardevoir muy celosa, en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a Pancham cucho y cansado-

"De que me perdí?" -dijo Pancham sonriendo y alzando la mano-

"De nada pero mira como vienes Serena se tendrá que bañarte" -dijo Eevee sorprendida-

"Eh no importa solo fueron unas batallas de entrenamiento con los Pokemon de Ash" -dijo Pancham alzando el pecho de orgullo- "ya esta la comida tengo hambre"

"Te llevare con Serena para que te lave" -Eevee lo vio con molestia y Pancham solo bajo la cabeza asintiendo, mientras en la sala Ash estaba viendo la tele mientras Lucario estaba hablando con Pikachu-

"Entonces esta mañana tuviste un trio con Emolga y Snivy?" -dijo Lucario en un susurro pero estaba impresionado y Pikachu asintió con las orejas algo caídas- "bien pero por que te ves decaído?, yo también tuve un trio hoy y estoy feliz" -sonrío-

"Bueno es que siento que engañe a las demás y no se que debo hacer?" -dijo Pikachu algo decaído, Lucario lo pensó un poco y no supo que responder-

"Bueno quizá deberías hablar con las demás de una a una y explicar la situación además todas están en celo si entenderán sus razones" -dijo Lucario calmado-

"Si entiendo lo que dices si en verdad me quieren por ser como soy y no por mi lindo cuerpecito estaremos bien" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo-

"Si claro" -dijo Lucario sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

En la cocina Serena y Braixen estaban cocinando diferentes platillos para Ash y Lucario, las dos estaban felices y tarareaban, en eso Braixen le dejo los ingredientes para hacer los Pokelitos para Lucario.

Draixen quieres que haga Pokelitos? -dijo Serena confundida y Braixen sonrió sonrojada- Aaa son para Lucario verdad? -le dio una sonrisa y Braixen asintió sonrojada- bueno esta bien te ayudare pero primero tengo que terminar estos platillos para Ash, Pikachu e Eevee -Braixen se quedo con una gran sonrisa después de que termino de hornear todo lo puso en su canasto, en eso Eevee tratan a Pancham mordiéndolo de la cola y lo jalaba con fuerza- Eevee por que traes así a Pancham y que le paso? -Serena se acercó a verlo estaba cubierto de polvo y arena- tendré que darte un baño

"Tu también lo necesitas" -dijo Eevee señalándola con su pata, resulta que Serena estaba llena de harina y muchos ingredientes en todo el cuerpo y cabello-

Que? -Serena se vio y si estaba sucia- si es verdad bien vamos a bañarnos todos juntos -sonrío, Braixen estaba feliz por limpiarse pero no tanto por tener que bañarse, todos ellos se fueron al baño primero Serena tuvo que bañar a Pancham para que su pelaje estuviera bien, lo seco y lo dejo en el suelo- bien Pancham ve a jugar con Pikachu en lo que las chicas y yo nos bañamos

"Esta bien" -dijo Pancham sonriendo y se fue cuando el se fue las chicas solo entraron a la bañera, Serena saco una pierna viendo sus dedos, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y remojo su senos, los fue tocando sonrojada, los masajeo un poco hasta hacer que sus pezones se erizaran por el contacto con el agua, mientras Eevee estaba siendo lavada por Braixen, la remojo y ella se sacudió como un perrito-

Mañana tendré mi cita con Ash espero que todo salga bien para -Serena estaba feliz mientras en su imaginación comenzó a soñar que estaba con Ash en una cita en diferentes lugares, estaban en un lago caminando tomados de la mano, después que estaban en el cuarto de Ash y empezaron a hacerlo eso hizo que la cara de Serena se volviera roja, reaccionó y se lavo la cara- hay que pervertida que soy -se sumergió en la bañera mientras Eevee y Braixen la veían raro, después de unos segundos salió y fue con sus Pokemon- bueno es mejor que las ayude un poco -se sentó en una silla y comenzó a lavar a Eevee con jabón, la pequeña Pokemon solo se dejo lavar hasta quedar hecha una bola de jabón, después comenzó con Braixen, quedo debilitada pero le gustaba bastante sentirse limpia, después de enjabonarlas las lado y después ellas la ayudaron a relajarse-

Se que no debería hacerme tantas ilusiones de estar con Ash pero por Arceus solo espero y rezo que todo salga bien mañana -dijo Serena algo deprimida, sus Pokemon solo le sonrieron dandole confianza para mañana- es verdad mañana ustedes estarán conmigo espero que todo salga bien -cuando termino se vistió y se fue a dormir soñando con su confianza, mientras que Ash seguía repasando sus ideas sobre la cita una y otra vez para los Pokemon era mas sencilla la cosa ya que ellos tenían sus rituales y técnicas para el apareamiento, Ash dejo de concentrarse en la cita y se concentró mas en sus sentimientos, las quería a todas y no quería herir a ninguna por la cual no podía elegir entre ellas, eso era una situación difícil para el, solo durmió un poco y dejo los pensamientos de lado, la noche paso y el se despertó con un deliciosa aroma que venía de la cocina, se levanto y fue a ver a la cocina solo para toparse con Serena preparando el desayuno- buenos días Ash -Serena le sonrió, ella tenía puesto su vestido de siempre con un delantal blanco encima-

Buenos días Serena veo que preparas un rico desayuno -dijo Ash sonriendo sin dejar de elevar la nariz sintiendo el aroma de la comida-

Jeje si bueno tu mama se llevó a las demás para ver la construcción de la nueva casa y nos dejo a los dos solos -dijo Serena sonriendo y le puso un plato con comida caliente en la mesa- ven a comer antes de que se enfríe

Vaya esto se ve delicioso -dijo Ash sonriendo, lo probo un poco y bajo la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello y eso asusto a Serena-

Que pasa? Sabe mal?! -dijo Serena preocupada pero Ash alzo la vista sonriendo sonrojado con los ojos brillosos-

Esta muy delicioso -dijo Ash sonriendo y comenzó a comer-

Hay que bueno ya me había asustado -dijo Serena sonriendo nerviosa pero la verdad era que ella solo había calentado ayudado a preparar el desayuno, la señora Delia lo había hecho y se lo dejo a Serena para que lo terminara y así fue, Serena solo se sentó frente a Ash con otro plato igual y lo veía comer de forma enamorada- oye Ash y como dormiste

Dormí muy bien gracias -dijo Ash sonriendo, tomo un poco de agua y la vio- y como dormiste Serena te estas acostumbrando a mi humilde casa?

Si tu casa es muy bonita Ash -dijo Serena sonriendo- me gustaría vivir aquí contigo -se sonrojó mucho al decirlo igual que Ash- bueno yo me refiero a estar viviendo aquí por un tiempo aunque si me gustaría vivir contigo mucho tiempo -Serena solo soltaba cosas debido a sus nervioso pero solo suspiro ya no hacia falta ocultarlo el ya sabia todo- bueno lo siento

No importa ya paso -dijo Ash sonriendo- bueno y que vamos a hacer el día de hoy?

En nuestra cita? Bueno pensaba que podíamos ir a un parque cercano y disfrutar de un buen día juntos también ir al campo cerco del laboratorio del profesor para tener un día de campo -dijo Serena sonriendo y Ash asintió-

Me parece buena idea Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena se sonrojo- si después de comer vamos a nuestra cita -Serena se alegró en el corazón de escuchar eso-

Después del desayuno Ash la llevo por el bosque más cercano para ir al centro de pueblo paleta, los dos iban acompañados de sus fieles Pokemon, Pikachu iba con Eevee y Lucario con Braixen mientras esta le abrazaba el brazo derecho dejándolo sonrojado, Eevee no dejaba de ver a Pikachu en todo el camino, Pikachu se comenzó a sentir nervioso y decidió hablarle un poco.

"Eevee como va todo? Te estas acostumbrando a pueblo paleta?" -dijo Pikachu tratando de hacer conversación pero Eevee se apegó mas a el-

"Me encanta tu pueblo natal Pikachu es hermoso" -dijo Eevee sonriendo y Pikachu solo se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir-

"Es la primera vez que veo este lugar es realmente hermoso" -dijo Braixen sonriendo, respiro hondo sintiendo la fresca brisa del pueblo-

"Realmente se siente La Paz y el aire fresco es increíble" -dijo Lucario sonriendo, a el le encantaba luchar como a Ash pero siempre le gustaba sus momentos de pereza como a Ash cuando duerme, en eso los Pokemon vieron un pequeño parque donde diferentes Pokemon de la región estaban jugando y sus entrenadores estaban en zonas con mesas y tiendas para pasar el rato-

Bien este es el parque de pueblo palabra para los Pokemon todos pueden ir a divertirse -dijo Ash sonriendo y los Pokemon como Pikachu y Eevee sonrieron animados- vayan nosotros estaremos por las mesas para conversar chicos -los dos Pokemon se fueron esperando divertirse-

Bueno estaré con Ash pueden ir a divertirse si quieren de acuerdo? -Serena les guiño el ojo a Braixen y a Lucario, esos dos se sonrojaron viéndose a los ojos, Braixen sonrió y asintió- que bueno espero que se diviertan jugando nosotros los esperaremos aquí -los pensamientos de Serena eran que ellos jugarían como los demás Pokemon pero Braixen y Lucario, sobre todo Braixen, solo pensaban en aparearse, Braixen solo tomo la mano de Lucario y se lo llevo corriendo dejando una nube de polvo en su camino- vaya creo que Braixen si quería estar a solas con Lucario -le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza- Ash bien que quieres hacer? -se sonrojo a ver a Ash el cual estaba leyendo una pancarta con la foto de una pareja de entrenadores bailando en patines- que es esto?

Dice que hay lecciones de baile en patines para parejas -dijo Ash leyendo la pancarta- tu que dices te gustaría bailar y patinar conmigo? -la vio sonriendo-

Suena bien pero espero hacerlo bien -dijo Serena sonrojada-

No hay problema aquí dice que es para principiantes o solo puedes bailar un poco una de las dos -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Bueno vamos a patinar y luego a bailar -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Los dos se habían inscrito a las lecciones de patinaje primero, había una gran pista de patinaje enferma del parque de Pokemon, Ash fue el primero en entrar, el patinar le fue bien estaba comenzando a entender como usar los patines pero para Serena fue más difícil ya que se caía con mucha facilidad, Ash sonrió al verla así y la ayudo tomándola de la mano causando un sonrojo muy fuerte en su cara, Ash y Serena patinaron con calma por todo el lugar dandole varias vueltas parecían una pareja de enamorados entre todas las parejas, en eso Serena tropezó y cayo de trasero en el suelo, Ash la ayudo a ponerse de pie, en eso Serena dejo un leve grito debido a que tenía la pierna lastimada por que se doblo el tobillo, Ash se quito los patines y la cargo estilo princesa, la sentó en una de las mesas y fue tallando su pierna hasta que el dolor paso, los dos se fueron quedando ahí en la mesa juntos hasta que empezó el atardecer, como Serena tenía la pierna lastimada ya no pudieron bailar pero si pudieron disfrutar de su almuerzo al aire libre, mientras Lucario y Braixen ellos apenas habían terminado de su segunda ronda, Lucario estaba cansado y sudado al igual que Braixen la cual no dejaba de sonreír y reír, cuando la hora de jugar para Pikachu y Eevee estaba por terminar los dos se alejaron del parque de juegos por petición de la hembra y se escondieron entre el bosque algo alejados.

"Bien Pikachu de que querías hablar?" -dijo Eevee sonriendo y se acercó a su cara-

"Bueno Eevee ayer por la tarde cuando fui a entrenar me tope con Emolga y Snivy" -Pikachu estaba nervioso pero Eevee suspiro cansada y gruño un poco- "bueno no me pude contener por el fuerte aroma de sus hormonas y yo me aparee con ellas lo siento pero también las quiero con yo te quiero a ti y pensé que tenía que decírtelo por que te amo demasiado para perderte" -Pikachu desvió la vista mientras Eevee solo tenía una mirada seria, Pikachu espero de todo pero se sorprendió al sentir como Eevee le había dado una tacleada en la cabeza, Pikachu cayó al suelo y Eevee quedo encima suyo- "que pasa?"

"No me importa si lo hiciste con ellas te amo y serás mío hoy" -Eevee sonrió un poco y le dio un beso a Pikachu en los labios, Pikachu se dejo llevar por el instinto y decidió complacer a Eevee, la recostó en eso suelo y Eevee abrió las piernas mostrando su pequeña vagina mojada, Pikachu solo la penetro con cuidado y comenzó su acto de apareamiento, las envestidas del Pokemon amarillo eran lentas al principio para no lastimar a Eevee, pero ella quería más y le mordió una oreja para excitarlo, Pikachu le puso mas fuerza mientras gemía y respiraba agitado, le dio vuelta alzando la cola de Eevee y la penetro de nuevo dejando ver que el pelaje de ambos estaba mojado por los jugos de Eevee, Pikachu fue haciendo sus movimientos mas rápido dejando a Eevee babeando y dejando un rastro de jugos en el suelo, para Pikachu el interior de Eevee se sentía algo estrecho pero estaba mas lubricado por la excitación dejando un placer más alto para ambos, Pikachu le dio mas fuerte hasta que termino dentro de ella, ambos terminaron un poco agotados y se recostaron para recuperar fuerzas- "eso estuvo muy bien, espero tengas fuerzas para la segunda" -le sonrió de manera pervertida-

Las horas pasaron y todos se fueron de regreso a casa, Braixen y Lucario al igual que Pikachu y Eevee se quedaron en la sala para darle privacidad a Serena y a Ash, Ash estaba en la cama sentado sin usar su camisa mientras que Serena estaba en el baño, Serena le había dicho que quería un masaje en el tobillo antes de dormir para no tener complicaciones, Ash solo se había quedado ahí en la cama y como se sentía incómodo por el sudor decidió quitarse las camisas, Serena había terminado de darse un baño rápido, solo salió del cuarto usando solo la toalla, entro al cuarto de Ash solo para verlo en la cama pensando.

Estoy lista -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bueno y como...-Ash se quedo callado al ver a Serena quitándose la toalla frente a el dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, ella avanzó con cuidado habían reparado la puerta con una nueva y le dejo el seguro puesto, ella solo se acercó a Ash y lo beso dejando al entrenador sonrojado, el beso fue lleno de pasión y luego pasó a lujuria pura, ambos se separaron y se vieron- Serena...

Quiero ser tu mujer esta noche Ash hazme tu mujer solo por esta vez -dijo Serena con una cara triste pero sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna-

Serena -Ash la había tomando en sus brazos la recostó en la cama boca arriba viendo cada curva de su cuerpo, sus pechos grandes y torneados, sus caderas firmes, sus piernas torneadas con una piel clara y suave, todo en ella era hermoso incluso su rostro que parecía porcelana pura, Ash la beso un rato en los labios y fue pasando a sus senos, lamia sus pezones con cuidado mientras Serena abrazaba su cabeza y gemía, estiraba los pezones y no soltaba los senos, Ash los dejo después de un rato y pasó a la vagina, lamia los labios con cuidado y les soltaba besos, la vagina de Serena comenzaba a soltar su propio jugo de excitación, Ash lo saboreaba con cuidado dejando derramar un poco en el suelo, Serena no dejaba de gemir y de morderse un dedo por la excitación, Serena detuvo a Ash y los alzo para besarlo metiendo su lengua en su boca, Ash paso sus manos de nuevo a la vagina de Serena y le metió dos dedos haciendo que Serena soltara su liquido de nuevo, esta vez Serena no aguanto y le quito el pantalón y luego se los bajo con todo y bóxers dejando ver el pene de Ash todo erecto-

Serena toco su propia vagina dejando su mano mojada, tomo el pene de Ash y comenzó a masturbarlo, sus movimientos cambiaban rápido, primero era lento para sentir su forma y tamaño, después lo hizo más rápido dejando al entrenador muy excitado, ambos estaban masturbando al otro sin dejar de gemir, Serena abrazo a Ash y acercó más su pene a su tarareo para que sintiera su piel la excitación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro los hizo correrse encima de ellos, ambos respiraban muy agitados y se dieron un beso.

Después de un rato Serena estaba acostada en la cama, elevó un poco las piernas y las abrió revelando su vagina mojada, Ash solo tomo su pene y la penetro con cuidado, Serena grito un poco y su vagina empezó a soltar sangre, era claro que ambos ya no eran Vírgenes, Ash fue empezando lento por temor a lastimar a Serena, Serena no dejaba de gemir con gritos, el dolor de Serena fue remplazado por placer y le pidió a Ash que lo hiciera más rápido y el obedeció, tomo los muslos de Serena y los paso por encima de sus hombros para clavarla con más facilidad, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Ash solo le daba duro y rápido, la cambio de posición y la hizo sentarse encima suyo, la fue envistiendo con rapidez hasta que ambos se corrieron juntos, Serena grito de placer mientras Ash fue llenando su interior con semen, ambos terminaron acostados en la cama después de su acción y se durmieron abrazados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aparece un lobo de pelea je negro con marcas rojas en todas las esquinas, el pelaje lo tenía alborotado, tenía los ojos rojos y con la pupila afilada, tenía cadenas en el cuello como si fueran un collar, las cadenas ataban padre su cuerpo, también sus patas tenían el pelaje alborotado y en puntas con las esquinas rojas también.**

Bien permítanme presentarme me llamo Kuroi y soy el hermano mayor de Shiro, a diferencia de mi hermana yo no soy muy bueno, por digamos un acosador con un chorizo en lugar de genital y con piñas dentro del trasero, Rize me mando en su lugar ya que Shiro es muy inocente, bueno ya al miserable grano -saca una caja con los votos- en la última semana tuvimos muchos votos y les damos las gracias por eso la chica que ganó esta cita y acostada es Dawn con cuatro votos -leyó los papeles- Iris tiene tres ella será la siguiente, Misty tuvo uno y será muy ruidoso el sexo por lo que veo -sonríe un poco- bueno por ultima será May también un dato más -se quedo parado en sus cuatro patas- se ha decidido que las Pokemon evolucionen para tener sus huevos excepto Emolga quien no tiene evolución, si se preguntan por que hacerlas evolucionar? Es por que Rize siente que sería extraño tener tres Pokemon en etapa infantil cuidando a sus bebés que se ven iguales por eso piensa en hacerlas evolucionar espero que comprendan su punto de vista y gracias -desaparece en una llama roja-

 **Cita con Dawn**

En la residencia Ketchum Ash estaba despertando se sentía algo cansado, el brazo derecho le dolía al igual que sentía que su pene estaba algo cansado y adolorido, fijo su vista en su brazo derecho y se topó con Serena durmiendo sobre el, Serena al igual que el estaba desnuda, Ash recordó cada momento hasta en el instante que la penetro quitándole su virginidad, sonrío un poco y tallo tu cabello haciendo que ella sonriera.

Buenos días Ash -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Como dormiste? Y como te sientes? -dijo Ash algo preocupado recordando que Serena había sangrado un poco-

Estoy bien descuida y si dormí muy bien -dijo Serena sonriendo y Ash suspiro un poco- Ash estoy muy contenta por que me entregue al joven que amo no hay nada de que arrepentirse -Serena le dio un beso en los labios, Ash no pensó y la recostó en la cama- Ash..-Ash no respondió y comenzó a besarla en los senos sacándole un gemido leve, Ash paso su mano derecha por la pierna de Serena, sintió su pierna hasta sus bien torneados muslos, Serena no pensaba bien solo se dejo guiar un poco, pero en eso Ash llego a su vagina y metió uno de sus dedos, Serena soltó un leve grito y Ash reaccionó recomiendo su mano y se asusto un poco al ver su dedo con algo de sangre- lo siento...Ash hoy no se puede

Si estas sangrando -dijo Ash mostrándole su mano-

Ash me quitaste la virginidad ayer en la noche mi zona intima esta sensible y me duele un poco -Serena toco su rostro viendo que Ash estaba algo asustado- no te asustes es normal en menos de unos días sanara y podremos hacerlo otra vez -le dio un beso corto-

Perdón es que me deje guiar yo -Ash se sonrojo un poco y Serena sonrío sonrojada viendo debajo de la sabana-

Si tu amigo esta listo jejeje -dijo Serena sonriendo viendo el pene de Ash el cual se cubrió a bueno vamos a bajar nuestros Pokemon deben estar cansados y hambrientos los escuche mucho ayer jeje -los dos se levantaron, Serena salió de la cama desnuda y Ash la vio su piel de porcelana estaba balada por la luz del sol y brillaba bastante, Serena se fue vistiendo con su ropa tradicional- te vas a vestir o te quedaras babeando desnudo?

A si perdón -Ash se empezó a vestir usando la ropa de la cierta de ayer, los dos salieron del cuarto pero Serena lo abrazo del brazo causando un sonrojo en los dos-

En la sala Pikachu y Eevee estaban acostados en el sofá de la sal, ambos estaban acostados con las colas enredadas, mientras Lucario y Braixen ataban igual pero Lucario tenía abrazada a Braixen mientras esta se acomodaba en su pecho, los dos estaban dormidos pero dos figuras aparecieron entre las sombras una alta y delgada y la otra pequeña y parecía esponjosa, ambas comenzaron a respirar hondo.

"¡YA LEVÁNTENSE PAR DE SABANDIJAS DORMILONAS! -gritaron ambas figuras revelando que eran Buneary y Gardevoir las cuales estaban molestas, las dos parejas despertaron con el susto- ¡Levantense de la cama, Levantense con la derecha! -se escucharon ataque dentro de la sala-

"Que frío" -dijo Eevee dentro de un bloque de hielo mientras Pikachu tenía la cola congelada en una roca-

 _"_ Si voy no voy _"_ -dijo Lucario haciendo flexiones en el suelo mientras Braixen había sido atacada por Gardevoir dejándola confundida en el sofá y Lucario solo se estaba ejercitando-

"Bien Pikachu hoy nos toca a nosotros" -dijo Buneary tallando su cabeza en el pecho de Pikachu dejándolo algo nervioso-

"Que quieres decir con nos toca hoy"? -dijo Pikachu nervioso-

"Bueno pues hoy la señora Delia la mama de tu entrenador dice que le toca a Dawn" -dijo Buneary sonriendo, sonrío y Pikachu no supo que hacer, se escucharon pisadas desde las escaleras y vieron a Ash y a Serena bajando juntos- "esos dos tuvieron apareamiento" -Buneary estaba sorprendida-

"Eh? Como lo sabes?" -dijo Pikachu sorprendido-

"Tu entrenador huele agrio como a sudor y una mezcla de sangre y otro liquido con hormonas" -dijo Buneary señalando a Ash- "y la otra huele como a semen y a sudor también"

"Vaya que buen olfato" -Pikachu por mera curiosidad hizo caso a los que Buneary decía y se llevó una sorpresa, lo que decía la Pokemon conejo era verdad los dos olían a sudor, semen y hormonas entonces los dos habían estado juntos y sobre todo noto la manera en que Serena se pega a mucho a Ash lo mismo que hacia Buneary con Pikachu si el hacia algo increíble-

Hola Pikachu como estuvo tu cita con Eevee? -dijo Serena sonriendo, Pikachu sonrio asintiendo y y se rescata la cabeza- oye donde esta Eevee? -Buneary rio un poco y señaló el sofá donde Eevee estaba hecha una paleta- Eevee! Tranquila mama esta aquí mama esta aquí -Serena estaba viendo la manera de romper el hielo- Braixen ayúdame -volteo y vio a Braixen sentada en el sofá mareada mientras Lucario se espere citaba sin razón-

A ver que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Delia molesta viendo a Ash y a Serena tratando de romper el hielo de Eevee y despertar a Braixen- Ash Serena que pasa?

Buneary congelo a mi Eevee -dijo Serena llorando algo graciosa-

Y no se por que Braixen parece que cayó en un ataque psíquico -dijo Ash viendo a Braixen con los ojos en orbitales-

Bien yo me encargo Serena trae a Eevee y dejemos a Braixen descansar un poco -dijo Delia seria y los demás asintieron- bueno Lucario, Gardevoir, Pikachu y Buneary vengan queridos es hora de comer -sonrío y los Pokemon avanzaron hacia la cocina- también ya esta el desayuno quiero que me platiquen todo de su cita -los mencionados se sonrojaron mucho- vamos -los dos no dijeron nada mas y la siguieron a la cocina donde estaban las demás, Misty comía de mal humor igual que May, mientras Dawn estaba sonriendo viendo como Pachirisu, Axew y Noibat estaban comiendo fruta tranquilos y felices mientras Iris le peleaban mas fruta con una sonrisa-

Hola Ash y Serena como estuvo la cita? -dijo Dawn sonriendo mientras Misty y May estuvieron tragando mucha comida-

Es tuvo maravillosa pero tengo una queja contigo -dijo Serena molesta- tu Buneary congelo a mi Eevee sin razón alguna -Serena les mostró a Eevee que estaba congelada- vas a hacer algo o no?

Si descuida -Dawn bajo a Eevee y saco a Quilava para que la descongelara- Quilava usa brasas y derrite el hielo -Quilava asintió y disparo un poco de fuego para que el hielo se fuera deshaciendo sin dólar a Eevee- lamento mucho lo que paso a veces Buneary es muy celosa si se acercan a Pikachu

Esta bien pero al menos espero que Eevee este bien -dijo Serena calmada viendo como su Pokemon iba saliendo del hielo hasta que quedo libre- Eevee -Eevee salto a los brazos de Serena para buscar calor- mírate debes estar helada te cubriré y enseguida bajare -ella se fue con su Pokemon en brazos, las demás se quedaron viendo a Ash de forma acusadora esperando a que dijera algo-

Buen...no y que hay de desayunar? -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso-

Ash quiero que me digas algo -dijo Delia sentándose frente a el- tu y Serena tuvieron relaciones anoche? -Serena había regresado y casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, Ash se quedo congelado esperando que algo lo salvara- dime Ash soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber -dijo de forma tranquila-

Si tuvimos relaciones -dijo Serena entrando con Eevee cubierta en mantas para calentarse, todas las chicas vieron a Serena y luego a Ash de forma sorprendidas- no es broma -se puso seria- ayer en la noche le di a Ash mi virginidad y el la suya -todo el mundo se quedo en silencio un rato-

Bueno yo no se que decir excepto una cosa -dijo Delia sonriendo- espero que el hijo que tengan sea tan lindo como tu Serena jeje -los dos se sonrojaron bastante sin saber que decir, Serena no lo soporto y cayo desmañada- pobre no lo soporto

Después de ayudar a Serena a quedarse en el sofá Ash estaba desayunando, cuando termino tomo su gorra y estaba listo para irse con Noibat en brazos.

Espera Ash a donde vas? -dijo Delia seria-

A entrenar -dijo Ash confundido-

No señorito hoy te toca otra cita con Dawn, mañana con Iris, después Misty y por ultimo May, ya habías aceptado que tendrías una cita con cada una de ellas ahora cumples como todo hombre -dijo Delia seria, Ash suspiro sabia que su madre ya no estaba razonando con el así que solo acepto- bien así me gusta quiero tu y Dawn vayan a ver unos diseños que encargue y que tengan su cita tranquila pueden ir?

Con gusto señora Delia -dijo Dawn sonriendo por fin tendría su cita con Ash y Ash solo le dio de comer Noibat como si fuera su padre, mientras Buneary escucho todo y se acercó a Pikachu sonriendo y con ojos en forma de corazón- bueno Ash vamos hay que ir a ver tu nueva o futura casa

Esta bien Dawn -dijo Ash sonriendo pero por dentro estaba defraudado _"yo quería entrenar con mis Pokemon"_ pensó haciendo quejas y pucheros-

Hacer pucheros no te sacara de esto -dijo Delia seria viendo como Ash hacia pucheros-

Las horas pasaron y Ash se dio un baño rápido para no toparse con las chicas de nuevo dado en algunos accidentes, se puso una ropa nueva para salir con Dawn tuvo que lavarse el cuerpo dos veces para quitarse el olor a sudor, semen y sangre, Serena y las demás salieron con sus Pokemon por petición de la señora Delia para dejar al solos en su cita, Ash se quedo esperando a Dawn saliera de bañarse y de arreglarse, se tardo un poco así que se puso a ver la televisión a ver que había, después de una media hora apareció Dawn.

La mentó la tardanza ya estoy lista -dijo Dawn sonriendo, Ash iba a decir algo pero vio a Dawn y se quedo sorprendido, Dawn estaba bella, no usaba su gorro, su cabello estaba peinado, usaba una blusa negra de tiras y algo escotada, usaba un camisa rosada sin mangas y con la parte frontal abierta, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado a su figura dandole una forma sensual entre sus piernas y.p trasero, usaba un cinturón color rojo y usaba sus botas de siempre, Ash estaba sonrojado sin saber que decir- jeje no as a decir nada? -dijo riendo un poco por la forma en que Ash se veía sonrojado-

Así perdón es que estas muy bonita Dawn -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Gracias -Dawn sonrío y se sonrojo, lo abrazo del brazo izquierdo y sonrío- vamos hay que ver unas cosas para la casa nueva -se lo llevo y Ash solo la siguio, Buneary y Pikachu estaban en los hombros de cada uno de sus entrenadores-

Los dos llegaron al centro y Dawn no se había despegado de Ash en todo el camino, los dos recorrieron las tiendas por petición de Dawn, Dawn vio unas cuantas repisas con vestidos tanto para persona como para entrenador, Buneary estaba igual de maravillada querían privar esos vestidos para ver como se sentían.

Ash vamos a entrar para probarnos unos trajes -dijo Dawn jalando a Ash y Buneary se llevo a Pikachu jalándolo con fuerza, los dos tanto entrenador como Pokemon estaban dentro de la tienda viendo como Dawn y Buneary escogían vestidos para usar, en un instante Dawn tomo un traje de color negro para una fiesta de noche, entro al vestidor y se ocurrió una idea, se fue quitando la ropa y el sostén también pero solo se dejo las pantaletas, el vestido era negro ajustado un poco al cuerpo para dar una buena vista de su figura, la falda era suelta para darle movilidad y el busto era ajustado el cierre estaba en la espalda- oye Ash puedes ayudarme? -saco su cabeza del vestidor para ver a Ash sentado frente al vestidos-

Si claro lo que necesites -dijo Ash sonriendo y entro al vestidor cerrando las cortinas- que necesitas? -vio a Dawn la cual le dio la espalda y sujeto su cabello para mostrarle su espalda con el cierre abierto hasta el trasero, Ash se sonrojo bastante-

Me subes el cierre por favor? -dijo Dawn sonriendo, Ash asintió y tomo el cierre con cuidado y lo subió, Dawn sonrío y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo- como se ve?

Se muy bien -dijo Ash sonriendo viendo a Dawn- estas preciosa -Dawn y Ash se sonrojaron, Dawn puso su mano en la boca y se vio de nuevo en el espejo-

Gracias sabes ayúdame a quitármelo acalora un poco -dijo Dawn sonriendo y se alzó el cabello para que Ash tomará el cierre y lo bajo-

Bien creo que yo me retiro -dijo Ash sonriendo pero Dawn lo tomo de la mano y lo pego en el espejo de espaldas- ehe Dawn?

Lo siento Ash pero no quiero dejar pasar este momento -dijo Dawn sonriendo sonrojada, se quito el vestido revelando sus senos y sus pantaletas, Ash estaba a punto de gritar pero Dawn le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo callado, Ash estaba temblando sin saber que decir debido a que Dawn estaba apretando su cuerpo semidesnudo sobre el suyo, Ash paso sus manos por las caderas de Dawn sintió su piel era suave y tersa, por pura inercia llevo sus manos bajando por sus caderas hasta su trasero haciendo que Dawn se sonrojara y gimiera un poco, lo apretó un poco y Dawn gimió, Dawn solo siguio con el beso un rato mas y se separó de el- lo siento ya no aguante en besarte, pero terminaremos esto en la noche -le dio un leve toque en la nariz-

Si esta bien -dijo Ash sonrojado y salió tropezándose un poco dejando a Dawn con una leve risa, ella se fue probando diferentes trajes hasta un traje de Porrista azul con blanco que eran los colores que Ash usaba a menudo en sus viajes, en la espalda usaba el mismo símbolo que la gorra de Ash en Kalos1 vaya que traje de Porrista tan bueno

Si verdad parece que fue hecho para animarte -dijo Dawn sonriendo viendo el traje después de un rato pagaron el traje mas otros vestidos que le gustaron a Dawn y esperaba usarlos en algunos momentos-

Los dos fueron caminando tranquilos hasta llegara un edificio que eran las oficinas de un arquitecto, Ash le mostró un recibo o cuenta que su madre le había dado para dárselo y el señor les dio una copia de sus planos en un papel blanco, Ash los tomo y se lo agradeció al señor, los dos se fueron de ahí pero vieron que era muy temprano para ir a casa, sus Pokemon estaban igual de aburridos sin nadar que hacer, Ash recordó que había un lago cerca de por ahí con un parque que vendía algunas golosinas y llevo a Dawn ahí para su cita.

Ash a donde vamos? -dijo Dawn confundida caminando abrazando el brazo de Ash-

Vamos a un parque para tener una cita por un tiempo -dijo Ash sonriendo y Dawn asintió emocionada, los llegaron a un pequeño parque con un lago en frente donde las parejas estaban caminando por los pasillos atrás de una cerca blanca, las parejas estaban cómodas sentadas en las bancas algunos no paraban de besarse otros solo se tomaban de las manos recargándose las cerca de metal, Pikachu y Buneary se bajaron de sus entrenadores y fueron caminando por el césped del parque mientras sus entrenadores los veían en la cerca-

Es un hermoso lugar Ash -dijo Dawn sonriendo y sintió el aire pasar por su rostro y alborotar sus cabellos-

Si es muy popular por aquí creí que te gustaría -dijo Ash sonriendo, Dawn solto su brazo y lo abrazo a el-

Me encanta -dijo Dawn melosa, Ash paso su mano por su espalda y la abrazo también- oye que es eso? -ella señaló un bote con forma de Swanna dentro había dos personas juntos-

Son botes con forma de Swanna podemos pedir uno y subirnos para cruzar el lago un momento -dijo Ash sonriendo y Dawn asintió-

Mientras sus dos Pokemon estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro persiguiéndose, Pikachu por poco atrapa a Buneary pero Buneary salto un poco lejos quedando frente a el, Pikachu sonrío y se puso a cuatro patas sonriendo, Buneary salto persiguiéndolo pero Pikachu no se dejaba agarrar con facilidad, en eso Pikachu salto cerca de un árbol, Buneary estaba por atraparlo, Pikachu trepo el árbol un poco, se dio la vuelta y cayo encima de Buneary, los dos fueron cayendo riendo un poco, los dos quedaron riendo y acostados en el pasto, Buneary lo vio y se sonrojo un poco, solo se acero y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha haciendo que se sonrojada mas.

"Te gusto?" -dijo Buneary sonrojada-

"Si me gusto mucho Buneary" -dijo Pikachu avergonzado bastante pero los dos estaban cómodos de momento-

Ambos entrenadores los llamaron para ir a pasear en un bote, los dos estaban pedaleando el bote pero Dawn no dejaba ver el agua la cual estaba cristalina, debajo del agua había muchos Pokemon que nadaban felices sin molestar a nadie, los dos entrenadores estaban contentos pasando el rato, Dawn quedo descansando en el hombro izquierdo de Ash mientras el estaba recostando su cabeza junto a la de Dawn, igual Buneary y Pikachu los dos estaban juntos y tranquilos gozando esos momento entre ellos, el día paso y los dos volvieron a casa casi al atardecer, Ash dejo los planos en la cocina para su madre, Dawn había ido a cambiarse mientras Buneary y Pikachu se quedaron en la sala, Ash fue a su cuarto pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Dawn usando un traje de Lopunny el cual era un leotardo café ajustado con unas mallas en las piernas, unas orejas falsas en la cabeza, muñequeras y tobilleras de un pelaje amarillo y esponjado, Ash se sintió caliente de nuevo mientras Dawn se acercó a él para volver a besarlo con pasión.

Ash paso sus manos por la espalda de Dawn sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, paso sus manos por su trasero una ves mas, Dawn gimió un poco, pero aparto a Ash un poco y lo recostó en la cama para sentarse sobre el, ella acaricio el pene de Ash sobre la ropa con la mano, Ash le respondió tallando su vagina sobre el traje, los dos estaban sonrojados, Dawn se puso roja al sentir el tracto de la mano de Ash, se levanto un poco quedando sentada sobre el y se bajo la parte superior del traje revelando sus senos una vez mas, le fue quitando la camisa a Ash y se la abrió del pecho, le quito la playera que usaba y fue besando su pecho de nuevo, Ash quizo gemir un poco, paso sus manos por el trasero de Dawn y masajeo su vagina una vez mas, sintió como el traje se mojo por la excitación de Dawn, Ash abrió las medias que usaba y metió los dedos por debajo del traje sintiendo la vagina húmeda y caliente de Dawn, fue metiendo los dedos masturbándola con cuidado, Dawn estaba roja y meneaba las caderas queriendo algo mas, no aguanto y se levanto, en la parte inferior del traje había un cierre pequeño, lo fue abriendo revelando que era un agujero por donde podía salir su vagina, se quito al parecido a un parche y dejó su vagina expuesta, le abrió el pantalón a Ash y luego los bóxers revelando el pene de Ash, Dawn sonrío y comenzó a tallar su vagina sobre este mojándolo un poco, Dawn comenzó a gemir un poco y fue dejando un rastro de liquido en el pene de Ash, sus movimientos eran de frente hacia atrás, no dejaba de gemir y Ash colocó sus manos sobre sus senos para masaje ralos un poco.

Dawn estaba gimiendo un poco mas mientras Ash no dejaba sus senos, Dawn dio un leve grito y solto mas de su liquido en mayor cantidad, respiro agitada un poco, sonrío y tomo el pene de Ash con mucho cuidado, lo fue metiendo mientras sus cara se ponía roja, metió la punta y gimió un poco, el pene de Ash fue entrando en su vagina hasta el fondo, ella se dejo caer sobre el y el pene atravesó hasta llegar al final, Dawn gimió un poco soltando una leve muestra de su corrida en el estomago de Ash, retrocedió un poco soltando una leve muestra de sangre, Dawn sonrío y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre Ash, ella tenía abiertas las piernas mostrándole como su vagina iba desde la punta de su pené hasta el final, ella subía y bajaba cubriéndolo de su propia excitación, Ash no sabia que hacer solo de se dejo guiar, ambos estaban gimiendo un poco, Ash estaba sensible y solto su primera descarga de semen dentro de ella llegando hasta su utero, Dawn dio un leve grito, lo saco y dejo fluir el semen un poco, Ash la puso de espaldas y la dejo con el trasero al aire, la penetro con cuidado y Dawn dio un leve grito de excitación, tenía apretado el seno derecho mientras la envestía con fuerza, el liquido de excitación de Dawn junto al semen de Ash caían en las sabanas dejando un mezcla en ellas, Dawn apretó las sabanas con las manos mientras gemía con fuerza, Ash la beso con lujuria pasando su lengua dentro de su boca, subió una de sus piernas al hombro de Ash y la siguio invistiendo con fuerza, Dawn volvió a quedar acostado y Ash la fue envistiendo haciendo que ella estuviera a punto de caerse de la cama, ambos dieron un grito fuerte y volvieron a correrse el uno con el otro, los dos quedaron acostados en la cama sonriendo un poco y se durmieron.

Mientras Pikachu con Buneary los dos también lo estaban haciendo, Buneary estaba cortada en el sofá mientras Pikachu la penetraba con más rapidez que con fuerza, en un momento de exitacion Pikachu mordió una de las orejas de Buneary causándole mas placer, el pelaje de Buneary era mojado por su propia excitación que salía de ella y dejaba una gran mancha en el sofá, Pikachu le dio jalón a su oreja derecha y solto su carga de su en dentro de ella en un grito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día de lolis y micro pechos**

El día comenzaba como otro, Ash y Dawn estaban en la cama del entrenador uno no usaba ropa, Dawn solo seguía usando su disfraz de Lopunny pero sin la zona del bikini y el del pecho, Dawn se levanto al baño y vio sus disfraz seguía húmedo y con semen en la zona baja, Dawn suspiro sonriendo y recordó lo de anoche, se quitó el disfraz quedando desnuda completamente, puso el disfraz en el cesto de ropa sucia, salió solo para ver a Ash levantándose.

Buenos días amor -Dawn salto a la cama y lo beso de sorpresa- como amaneciste?

Algo adolorido -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso- y tu ropa? -la señaló viendo que no usaba nada-

A con la acción de anoche se ensucio mucho así que lo puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia -dijo Dawn sonriendo y se fue encimando en Ash algo sonrojada, Ash se puso nervioso y solo retrocedió un poco hasta la esquina de la cama-

Eh Dawn que quieres hacer? -dijo Ash nervioso-

Bueno yo quiero seguir con lo de anoche pero esta vez quiero que me penetres en otro lugar -dijo Dawn sonrojada y metió sus manos debajo de las sabanas sintiendo el pene de Ash el cual apenas estaba poniéndose erecto- vaya ayer lo hicimos un poco y todavía tienes fuerzas jeje -Dawn quiero las sabanas viendo el pene de Ash y se acercó y le dio una lamida haciendo que Ash soltara un leve gemido, lo introdujo en su boca lentamente dejando que Ash disfrutara un poco , Dawn lo acomodo subiendo su cuerpo a la cama para que no se cayera en medio de la acción.

Bien tu me deseas dar un servicio como yo te lo estoy haciendo -Dawn paso su vagina enfrente de la cara de Ash- mírala esta muy mojada y deseosa -su vagina goteaba un poco y Ash comenzó a estar hipnotizado, Dawn volvió a lo suyo sujeto el pene de Ash y comenzó a meterlo en su boca, lo metía y sacaba de forma lenta, metió solo la punta y usando la lengua comenzó a lamerla de forma que la rodeaba un poco, Ash gimió un poco y sujeto el trasero de Dawn y metió la lengua dentro de su vagina, Dawn soltó un leve gemido pero sonrío viendo como Ash estaba lamiendo dentro y fuera de su vagina, Ash se acercó y comenzó a chupar directamente el clitoris de Dawn haciendo que soltara un poco de jugo, Ash saco la lengua y la introdujo, movía rápido su cabeza a un tiempo lento, Dawn gemía moviendo sus caderas de enfrente hacia atrás soltando mas líquidos y gemidos, de corrió un poco y dejo salir su excitación- bien ya es hora del otro lugar -Dawn se levanto y metió sus dedos dentro de su vagina, los mojo un poco y comenzó a masturbar a Ash un poco llenando su pene de su propio liquido, volvió a meter sus dedos en su vagina pero esta vez fue metiendo los dedos dentro de su trasero para llenar su pequeño agujero con el liquido hasta dejarlo lubricado- ahora va a ser anal -Dawn tomo el pene de Ash y lo fue introduciendo dentro su ano hasta que empezó a sangrar un poco, como ambas partes estaban lubricadas para Ash fue más fácil meterlo pero Dawn soltó un leve grito mientras estaba sonrojada un poco- due..le duele pero...puedo aguantar

Dawn no se podía mover por el dolor, Ash la recostó en la cama y comenzó a moverse algo lento por el dolor de Dawn, Dawn estaba sonrojada pero soltaba leves gemidos, metió sus dedos en su vagina y comenzó a masturbarse de forma lenta tallando la un poco, Ash tomo los muslos de Dawn y la levanto un poco quedando con las caderas levantadas, Ash quedo hincado y la fue penetrado con lentitud, la siguió penetrando mientras Dawn seguía masturbandose, la puso a cuatro patas con el trasero elevado y la fue empujando con fuerza, Dawn gemía con fuerza y ya tenía la lengua de fuera, se siguió masturbando con los dedos pero esta vez uso mas velocidad y fuerza, Dawn emitió un grito y de corrió mientras Ash soltó su descarga dentro de Dawn su semen lleno un poco el interior de Dawn y ella cayo cansada en la cama, mientras el semen se derramaba.

Eso fue genial en forma anal es mejor -dijo Dawn respirando agitada, después de un baño rápido los dos bajaron topándose con la mirada seria de todas las chicas y los Pokemon estaba sorprendidos, Gardevoir estaba sonrojada igual que Braixen las dos estaban en el sofá sujetando un brazo de Lucario, Pikachu estaba en otro lado rodeado de las Pokemon pequeñas mientras estas a trataban de estar mas cerca de el pero a veces se estaban gruñendo peleando por su lugar, las chicas estaban seria y Delia tomaba un poco de café- buenos días -dijeron los dos nervioso-

Ash Dawn buenos días por lo visto los dos estaban en un poco de acción antes de venir no? -dijo Delia calmada haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara un poco- no los voy a regañar pero Dawn dime puedes sentarte? -la vio mientras ella solo hacia unos leves movimientos con los pies-

No puedo...por hacerlo en mi trasero...este esta abierto -dijo Dawn sonrojada mientras las demás estaban molestas pero algo mejor sabiendo que Dawn estaba adolorida- bueno...como esta abierto me siento incomoda -se movió un poco sonrojada-

Bien esta bien querida puedes recostarte las demás ya desayunamos Ash hoy debes estar con Iris pueden hacer lo que quieran pero deben esperar a que ganes fuerzas -Delia sonrío esperando a que alguna de ella s ya le diera un nieto-

Si mama -dijo Ash sonrojado sin poder decir nada- los planos que me pediste los deje en la cocina

A que bien los revise la casa estará terminada en cinco meses o seis -dijo Delia sonriendo- bueno niñas vámonos dejemos a Ash y Iris juntos -las demás se iban molestas dejando a Iris sentada en el sofá sonriendo con una mirada de burla, Emolga hacia lo mismo con las demás Pokemon mientras Lucario se iba con su par de nuevo, Eevee estaba por irse pero regreso y le dio una lamida en los labios a Pikachu y se fue dejando a Emolga algo molesta-

Bueno parece que estamos los dos solos por un rato que quieres hacer? -dijo Ash sonriendo pero Iris se levanto sin decirle nada y le dio un beso abrazándolo de su cuello, en un rato se separó dejando a Ash algo sonrojado-

Bueno vamos a dar un paseo quiero conocer el bosque y aire de Pueblo paleta vamos -Iris lo jalo sonriendo y se lo llevo fuera de la casa, Emolga también salió con Pikachu corriendo, Ash llevo a Iris al bosque donde había iniciado su viaje con Pikachu y donde había capturado a su primer Pokemon- que hermoso lugar -Iris salto a un árbol y comenzó a treparlo para subir a la copa e ir saltando de árbol en árbol, llego a una rama e inhalo profundo el aire de Kanto- Ash tu hogar es increíble y muy tranquilo -algunos Pokemon que estaban en los árboles se acercaron a saludarla- hola pequeñitos

Vaya Iris te llevas muy bien con los Pokemon -dijo Ash viendo como Iris estaba rodeada de varios Pokemon mientras reía ya acariciaba a algunos, Axew salió de su cabello y hablo con algunos mientras sonreían, Pikachu y Emolga estaban en los árboles tranquilos mientras sonreían corriendo y saltando- empiezo a sentirme un poco aislado jejeje -se sentó en el suelo y un pequeño Rattata que empezó a olfatearlo un poco- aaa tu de nuevo todavía me acuerdo de ti -sonrío un poco, el Rattata se quedo confundido- uno de los tuyos me robo comida en mi primer viaje

Como que un Pokemon salvaje te robo tu comida? -dijo Iris bajando del árbol con algunas frutas en las manos y se sentó a su lado debajo del árbol, Ash tomo una y se la dio al Rattata el cual acepto y comenzó a comerla-

Bueno en mi primer viaje trate de atrapar a Pikachu que en ese tiempo era un desobediente conmigo, deje mi mochila a un lado y un Rattata reviso mi mochila y se llevó mis cosas -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco haciendo que Iris riera un poco- que pasa?

Eras tan niñito no puedo creer que un Pokemon te haya robado que tonto jajajaja -Iris reía con fuerza dejando a Ash un poco avergonzado, el Rattata se acercó a olfatearlo un poco cuando conoció su aroma se acostó en sus piernas para tomar una siesta- vaya le agradaste mucho

Si solo fue amable con el -dijo Ash sonriendo y comenzó a tallar la espalda de Rattata-

Como sabes que es un niño? tal vez sea una niña -dijo Iris sonriendo, Ash sonrío y saco su Pokedex comenzó a analizarlo resultando que era una hembra-

Es hembra -dijo Ash sonriendo y haciendo gestos-

Te lo dije -dijo Iris sonriendo, Axew salió de sus cabello y se acercó a la pequeña Rattata y le dio la mitad de su manzana, Rattata la acepto y comenzó a jugar con Axew un poco- que bonito Axew ya tiene una nueva amiga

Si jejeje el mundo esta lleno de hermosos momentos -dijo Ash viendo como Axew jugaba con su nueva amiga pero en eso ambos sintieron como algo mojado les cayó encima en alguna parte del cuerpo, y siguió cayendo un poco, los dos alzaron la mirada viendo que Pikachu y Emolga se estaban apareando encima del árbol, Emolga tenía la cara roja y estaba gimiendo un poco, Pikachu la envestía con fuerza mientras Emolga estaba acostada en la rama del árbol, los fluidos de Emolga era lo que estaba cayendo encima de ellos- bueno hay excepciones -Ash sonrío de forma torcida viendo hacia arriba-

Mejor vámonos y les damos privacidad -dijo Iris sonriendo nerviosa y de forma torcida, los dos se levantaron mientras Axew y Rattata los vieron confundidos- Axew ven vamos a otro lado -Axew siguió a Iris pero Rattata se quedo ataras viendo a Axew-

"Si quieres venir puedes venir" -dijo Axew sonriendo- "ven vamos a jugar mas tiempo"

"Esta bien vamos, pero tu ama no se molestara?" -dijo Rattata algo asustada-

"No a ella le gustan todos los Pokemon" -dijo Axew sonriendo y Rattata lo siguió-

Vaya Axew tu nueva amiga nos siguió que bonito -dijo Iris sonriendo viendo a su Axew- hay mi pequeño Axew solo espero que no se parezca a cierto entrenador mujeriego que conozco -vio de forma traviesa a Ash pero este se quedo confundido-

De quien hablas? -dijo Ash confundido-

Hay eres un niñito -dijo Iris alzando los brazos sonriendo, Ash solo se pego la frente-

Oye crees que Pikachu y Emolga se den cuenta de que nos fuimos? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Bromeas por como estaban yo digo que tardarán en darse cuenta -dijo Iris sonrojada imaginando que Emolga haría que Pikachu la complaciera por un rato mas-

En la copa del árbol Emolga estaba de espaldas alzando su cola frente a Pikachu el cual tenía una elección, Emolga comenzó a tallar su vagina mojada en el pene de Pikachu, después lo introdujo sola y Pikachu comenzó a moverse rápido lanzándole leves descargas a Emolga en sus mejillas, Emolga gemía algo fuerte, los dos estaban en la copa del árbol llenando la rama con el fluido de la vagina de Emolga, los Pokemon salvajes que estaban ahí empezaron sus actos de apareamiento también debido a los dos Pokemon que los alborotaron, con Ash e Iris ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lago donde Iris estaba a punto de hacerlo con Ash pero fueron interrumpidos por las demás, los dos estaban lanzando rocas al lago mientras Axew siguió corriendo y jugando con Rattata del bolsillo de Ash salió Noibat el cual estaba bostezando.

Hola Noibat perdón había olvidado que estabas conmigo ayer -dijo Ash nervioso y Noibat comenzó a llorar soltando su súper chillido- aaaa! Noibat lo sé perdón perdón ya te daré de comer! -Ash e Iris se taparon los oídos y Noibat noto las frutas de Iris y comenzó a olfatearlas- Iris le puedes dar una?

Claro ten cocha pechocha -Iris le dio una fuera y Noibat sonrío comiendo la fruta- hay que lindo -Noibat estaba sonriendo comiendo su fruta-

Si aunque es un poco berrinchudo -Ash le tallo la cabeza- apenas es un bebe no tiene mas que un mes de nacido

Aaa ya veo -dijo Iris sonriendo-

"Papa quiero volar un poco con Hawlucha" -Noibat agito las alas sonriendo un poco-

Oíste? Te llamo papa -dijo Iris sonriendo mientras Noibat y Ash la veían confundidos-

Le entiendes a Noibat? -dijo Ash confundido-

Si veras durante mi viaje por Kanto fue viendo y conociendo a diferentes Pokemon y pude entender la manera en como hablan -dijo Iris sonriendo y tallo a Noibat en su cabeza- pero por que te llama papa?

Aaa Eso Hawlucha encontró su huevo en la copa de un árbol todos ayudamos a que el huevo empollara cuando nació lo primero que vio fue a mi -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Ya entendí -Iris sonrío viendo como Rattata y Axew estaban jugando cerca del agua- oye Noibat por que no vas y juegas un poco con Axew? -Noibat vio a los dos Pokemon jugando y le dio algo de timidez pero Ash le dio una sonrisa-

Anda ve yo te veo desde aquí -Ash le sonrío y Noibat asintió, fue con Axew y Rattata y comenzó a jugar con ellos, paso mas de una hora y los tres Pokemon pequeños estaban durmiendo bien ya a están dormidos

Que bueno -Iris se levanto sonriendo y se quito la ropa, Ash se tapo los ojos un poco- vamos Ash

Que haces por que te quitaste la ropa? -dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado-

Por que crees? Vamos a terminar nuestro momento anterior antes de que las demás nos interrumpieran -dijo Iris sonriendo se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso, le empezó a quitar el pantalón, Ash estaba nervioso pero ya estaba consciente de lo que iris quería así que solo se dio una vez mas- que dices vamos?

Si voy -dijo Ash sonrojado y se quito la ropa también, ambos entraron al agua, el lago era lo suficiente profundo para llegar al inicio de la vagina de Iris, Ash se fue acercando un poco para verla, su cuerpo apenas tenía curvas, sus caderas y piernas ya eran un poco mas maduras debido a su crecimiento, su vagina estaba cerrada todavía dando a entender que es virgen, sus pechos apenas estaban creciendo pero tenían las curvas y buena figura,Ash sintió que tenía una ereccion, Iris se estaba agachando para recoger agua y echársela en el cuerpo, se tallaba los brazos y cuerpo entero con el agua, Ash no aguanto y la abrazo por la espalda dejándola sonrojada y nervioso-

Ash? -dijo Iris nerviosa y sonrío- ya se no te pudiste aguantar verdad? -Iris se dio la vuelta y los abrazo del cuello dandole un beso, Ash paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Iris sintiendo su piel hasta sus caderas, Iris paso sus manos también hasta la zona baja de Ash, Iris estaba nerviosa un poco quería hacerlo con Ash y esta sería su primera vez, sin miedo tomo el pene de Ash y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco, Ash paso sus manos por el trasero de Iris y masaje sus trasero con un mano, con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarla en su vagina, primero la cortaba dejando a Iris sonrojada, Iris respiraba agitada con la cara roja, Ash metió un dedo e Iris lo abrazo con su mano y aplico mas fuerza y rapidez al masturbar a Ash-

Los dos siguieron masturbandose pero en eso los dos salieron del agua al sentir la piel algo arrugada, Ash acostó a Iris en el suelo, primero la fue tallando mientras le besaba el cuello, Iris gimió un poco y cerró los ojos sonrojada, Ash paso sus pechos y lamió los pezones, los metió a su boca, los succionaba un poco, movía mucho la lengua jugando con los pezones, Iris le sujeto la cabeza, le fue tallando el cabello gimiendo un poco, Ash paso su otra mano por las piernas de Iris hasta su vagina la cual estaba mojada y húmeda, le volvió a meter uno de sus dedos para masturbarla algo rápido, Iris gimió con un leve grito.

Lo quiero -dijo a iris viendo el pene de Ash- Ash -el entrenador la vio, Iris abrió las piernas y abrió su vagina la cual derramaba liquido- mételo con cuidado -estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, Ash solo asintió y lo fue metiendo un poco, primero paso la punta e Iris cerró los ojos, Ash paso su pene completamente dentro de Iris, Iris se abrazo de Ash y le rasgo la espalda, Ash solo cerró un ojo por el dolor mientras Iris estaba sangrando por su vagina por perder la virginidad, Ash estaba envistiéndola un poco lento, Iris se tapo la boca para no gritar, des pues de unos segundos el dolor cambio a placer y empezó a dejarse llevar, Ash le envestía más rápido, la acostó boca abajo y la penetro de nuevo, la fue envistiendo un poco más rápido, Iris gemía mas fuerte y Ash soltó su primera descarga dentro de ella, Iris solo quedo algo cansada y Ash se quedo sentado en el suelo y suspiro, Iris lo vio un poco y vio que su pene estaba erecto todavía, lo sujetó un poco y comenzó a masturbarlo, a Ash le comenzó a gustar un poco, Iris se acercó y lo chupo de la punta, Ash soltó una segunda descarga en la cara de Iris, su boca se lleno un poco y la cara estaba cubierta un poco de semen- estaba rico -fue tomando los pedazos en sus dedos y se los comió-

Ash solo sonrío sonrojado, mientras con los Pokemon ellos estaban despertando después de un rato, los dos entrenadores estaban desnudos cubiertos solo por la ropa encima como si fueran sabanas, los pequeño Pokemon se acercaron a ellos.

Axew como dormiste? -dijo Iris cargando a Axew en sus brazos y lo puso en sus brazos y pecho desnudo-

Noibat dime como te sientes -dijo Ash sonriendo y cargo a Noibat y este sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza feliz- oye Iris ya debemos irnos ya es tarde

Si tienes razón y me esta dando frío -dijo a Iris sonriendo, los dos bajaron a sus Pokemon y se comenzaron a vestir, los pequeños Pokemon se preguntaban por que no tenían sus ropa puesta pero era cosa de humanos y apenas las entendían, cada uno cargo a su Pokemon, Axew en el cabello de Iris y Noibat en el hombro derecho de Ash- bien es hora de irnos -Ash asintió y los dos comenzaron a irse pero la pequeña Rattata estaba viendo como sus amigos se iban y comenzó a seguirlos- Ash mira la pequeña Rattata nos sigue

A si? -Ash se volteo y vio al pequeño Pokemon que quería seguir jugando- dime quieres venir conmigo? hay muchos Pokemon en un jardín para que puedas jugar con ellos y también con Noibat -Rattata entendió y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo- bien sube -Ash puso la mano frente a ella y Rattata subió hasta su hombro izquierdo mientras sonreía viendo a los dos Pokemon pequeños, los cinco llegaron a la casa casi al atardecer mientras Pikachu y Emolga estaban llegando, Emolga se veía feliz y llena de haber comido fruta, mientras Pikachu parecía cansado y con falta de energía en su cuerpo- Pikachu que te paso? -Lo cargo en sus brazos-

"Tuve que complacer a Emolga cuatro veces" -dijo Pikachu cansado y alzo la mano y los dedos- "yo gane mucho" -dijo Emolga sonriendo y sonrojada, los dos entrenadores dieron una sonrisa eso si lo entendieron ya que habían visto su acto de reproducción, los entraron a la casa solo para toparse con Lucario casi igual que Pikachu sin energía y sin fuerzas en todo el cuerpo, Ash corrió y lo vio-

Lucario dime algo -dijo Ash preocupado-

"Ya no siento nada de la cintura para abajo" -se desmayo como si lo hubieran derrotado en combate-

Hay los llevara con el profesor Oak para curarlos -dijo Ash e Iris lo acompaño, metió a Lucario en su pokebola y a Pikachu lo cargo, los dos se fueron a casa del profesor y buscaron a Bayleef la cual estaba de enamora con Sceptile, los dos estaban acostados en el trono de un árbol, Bayleef tenía la cabeza descansando en Sceptile mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza- Ejem disculpa Bayleef -los dos Pokemon se sonrojaron al ver a su entrenador, Bayleef sonrío y se le lanzo encima acariciando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash- si me da gusto verte Bayleef oye crees que puedas usar síntesis en Pikachu y Lucario? -Bayleef asintió y comenzó a usar síntesis para comenzar a curarlos- bien nos vemos mañana cuanto contigo -los dos entrenadores se fueron de ahí rumbo a la casa de Ash después de cerrar Ash se fue a dormir solo ya que con Iris había tenido dos corridas y estaba cansado-

En la casa de Ash todo era tranquilidad, cuando llego la mañana Ash se levanto y estiro los brazos después de lavarse la cara y la boca abrió la puerta de su cuerpo topándose con Misty sonriendo sonrojada cosa que llamó la atención de Ash

Buenos días Misty que haces aquí temprano? -dijo Ash nervioso Misty no dijo nada y lo sujetó de los brazos en un abrazo, pateo la puerta con un pie y la cerró, empujo a Ash contra la cama quedando sentado en la esquina, Misty puso seguro a la puerta, se dio la vuelta viendo a Ash mientras agitaba un poco las piernas, Ash solo sonrío nervioso y se metió mas al centro de la cama- por que cerraste la puerta con seguro? -Ash retrocedió un poco, Misty se movió como si fuera una Serperior y se encimo en Ash, lo sujetó de las piernas y las elevó quedando con la entre pierna de Ash enfrente de su cara, Misty quedo sonriendo sonrojada mientras respiraba agitada y babeaba-

Lo siento Ash pero ya llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esto quiero tu leche en mis agujeros y mi cuerpo Ya! -decía Misty como si fuera algún animal en celo, sujeto el cierre del pantalón de Ash con los dientes dio un tirón y lo rompió dejando a Ash muy impresionado, pantalón de Ash se fue abriendo del cierra revelando su ropa interior- al fin ya tengo mucha hambre -saco el pene de Ash arrancando su ropa interior, debido a la emoción el pene de Ash estaba erecto, Misty lo tomo y lo olió un poco- una dama no debería olerlo pero ya no aguanto -su vaina estaba soltando liquido cosa que mojo su short- A desayunar! -introdujo el pene de Ash en sus boca y comenzó a lamerlo dentro de su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo con velocidad, Ash estaba sonrojado mientras alzo la vista un poco y vio que su vagina estaba húmeda, Misty siguió aplicando presión en su boca para chupar el pene de Ash, se fue quitando su ropa dejando su cintura para abajo desnuda y húmeda- que espera Chupamela ya! -le grito y Ash le metió la lengua en su vagina lamiendo como lo había hecho con las demás chicas- no así no idiota! -tomo la cara de Ash y lo atrajo mas a su cara metiendo hasta la nariz de Ash en su vagina- si así!

Misty le hacia que lamiera y moviera la cara en su vagina, estaba mojando toda la cara de Ash hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto, Ash tenía problemas para respirar un poco pero seguía lamiendo la vagina de Misty- Si así sigue más rápido! -lo empujo haciendo que sacara la cara y me tiene los dedos quedando acostado debajo de su vagina, la fue masturbando rápido mientras sujetaba su trasero- Si bobo así más rápido más rápido! Cógeme la vagina sucia! -Misty grito y soltó su primera corrida en la cara de Ash dejando un leve charco en la almohada y cara, Ash estaba sonriendo asombrado un poco- bien hecho Ash pero todavía no -Misty se dio la vuelta y se quito su camisa revelando el poco pecho que tenía- se que son pequeños pero no importa -abrió sus piernas un poco y fue metiendo el pene de Ash dentro de vagina, cuando se dejó caer el pene de Ash la penetro completamente, Misty grito un poco y dejo salir una leve corriente de fluido, ella estaba sonrojada y sonreía- si quiero mucho mas quiero leche en mi coñito quiero tu leche! -Misty se inclinó un poco y comenzó a mover sus caderas por sus cuenta haciendo muchas sentadillas sobre Ash estaba gimiendo con algo dé fuerzas- Increíble...para ser escuálido...la tienes muy gruesa! -Misty se movía rápido haciendo que el pene de Ash se empapara de Sangre y fluidos, siguió moviéndose por un rato aumentó la velocidad- Si te amo Ash! Y amo tu pene! Dámelo todo! -siguió gimiendo mientras se movía-

Bésame! Bésame! -le dio un beso de lengua mientras seguía con el ritmo, siguieron así por un rato hasta que Misty sintió como algo caliente surgía de su interior- Me corro! Me corro! -ambos gimieron un poco y se corrieron soltando un liquido blanco y viscoso, Misty se quedo algo cansada, se quedo recostada sobre Ash un rato- aun esta erecto me gusta, vamos a seguir -esta vez Misty estaba a cuatro patas y Ash la penetro de nuevo, Misty gimió un poco y grito, Ash la fue envistiendo con fuerza- si así de fuerte pero más rápido! -le grito y Ash entendió, aplico mas velocidad envistiendo a Misty, le daba con fuerza y velocidad, Misty estaba gimiendo y gritando con fuerza- Si darme duro me encanta! -Ash siguió envistiendo y la cargo sujetándola de los muslos de las piernas quedando con la vagina abierta y Ash la envestía dejando salir sus fluidos, los líquidos quedaban en suelo mientras Ash y Misty seguían, Ash la acostó quedando con el trasero al aire y de corrió de nuevo soltando todo dentro de Misty- si leche quiero leche! -Misty no se quedo conforme ahora iban de forma anal, Ash la tenía parada con una pierna pasando en hombro derecho- si el culo! Rómpeme el culo y lléname lo de leche! -Ash la siguió envistiendo con fuerza y velocidad dandole en el ano, dio un último empujón y lo soltó todo dentro del recto de Misty- Si me encanta tu leche! -el grito de Misty la dejo afónica, los dos quedaron cansados mientras que Ash estaba pálido y cansado _"veo una luz clara al final de esto"_ pensó cansado, mientras afuera hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak y abajo en la sala todos habían escuchado los gritos y gemidos de Misty quedando impactados todo el día, ningún Pokemon o humano estuvo tranquilo ese día-


	9. Chapter 9

**Consintiendo a May la aparición de dos nuevas integrantes**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde en la residencia Ketchum se escucho un grito muy fuerte y agudo, ese grito provino de Misty la cual había tenido su quinto orgasmo en el día y Ash había eyaculado en ella por quinta vez también, el pobre Ash estaba casi pálido y con una gran sombra en los ojos debido al cansancio, Misty estaba sudada y su vagina no dejaba de sacar el semen de Ash y el líquido de su excitación, ella estaba cortada sobre el pecho de Ash respirando agitada.

Hay Ash mi amor creo que a este ritmo quedare embarazada -dijo Misty respirando agitada y gimiendo un poco- vamos hay que ir por la sexta -estaba por tocarle el pene de nuevo pero Ash le sujeto la muñeca con debilidad-

Ya no...no mas...Misty ya lo hemos hecho cinco...veces hoy ya no puedo mas -dijo Ash asustado y Misty entendió quedando con una cara algo deprimida- podemos ir a comer por favor?

Si claro Ash lo que tu quieras -dijo Misty sonriendo, trato de levantarse pero cayó al suelo quedando sostenida de sus manos- no puedo caminar creo que tanta acción

Y yo apenas siento mi pene -dijo Ash levantándose con dificultad- te pasaste encerio

Perdón -Misty sonrió un poco, Ash se levanto un poco y empezó a cojear hacia ella, la ayudo a pararse y los dos fueron a la cama para comenzar a vestirse, Misty se puso la ropa y Ash también se puso su ropa, los dos salieron del cuarto ayudándose a caminar un poco hasta bajar por las escaleras, al bajar a la primera planta se toparon con las chicas las cuales estaban rojas, May y Dawn usaban audífonos, Serena, Delia e Iris estaban viendo la tele con un volumen alto pero también sonrojadas- hola por que tan serias y Rojas?

Por tu tonto escándalo micro pecho! -Serena le grito dejando sorprendidos a los dos-

Que esperen nos escucharon? -dijo Misty roja de vergüenza-

Misty creo que todo pueblo paleta te escucho con los gritos que dabas -dijo Delia seria y roja de vergüenza- mira quiero tener nietos y si se podrán mantener solos por el dinero de las batallas y festivales que han tenido pero por favor a la próxima baja el volumen

Si mirra hasta tuve que dejar a los pobrecitos Axew, Noibat y Rattata con el profesor Oak para que no hicieran caso a los gritos pero fue inútil hasta en el laboratorio se escuchan tus gritos Misty -dijo Iris molesta viendo a Misty la cual estaba muy roja de la cabeza mientras que Ash no aguanto y cayó al suelo acostado de espaldas- Ash! -todas se acercaron a verlo-

Perdón pero mis piernas están débiles -dijo Ash sonriendo y las chicas lo ayudaron a pararse para llevarlo a la cocina-

Mira nada más lo que hiciste me dejaste seco para mañana -dijo May molesta y lo sentaron en una silla y Ash se quedo descansando un poco-

Bien hecho Misty casi lo matas -dijo Dawn molesta todas estuvieron dejando a Misty de lado y ayudaron a Ash para fuera comiendo en caso de Misty la dejaron sentada en una esquina castigada, Serena le preparo algo de comida para hacer sentir mejor a Ash, Dawn le fue dando de comer a Ash, May trato de hacerle un dulce pero termino haciendo veneno con azúcar y termino castiga en una esquina también pero no le importaba mañana vería que hacer con Ash, después de alimentar a Ash lo llevaron a dormir para reponer sus fuerzas , Ash durmió por varias horas mientras dormía May estaba viendo su ropa a ver cual usuario y encontró una blusa verde esmeralda con el símbolo de una pokebola negra en el pecho, el cuello estaba algo abierto, también tenía una mini falda de color roja con detalles negros,May sonrió estaba satisfecha con su ropa-

Bien mañana no uso ropa interior -dijo May sonriendo y recordó a su Glaceon la cual estaba sonriendo acostada de espaldas en una cama en la sala- es verdad donde esta Pikachu? Mañana debes tener su cita con el -en el laboratorio del profesor Oak Bayleef había terminado de curar a Lucario y a Pikachu desde hace unas horas pero Snivy lo había aprovechado y se había llevado a Pikachu para una sesión p mas la cual se trató de tres veces seguidas, Pikachu de nuevo estaba siendo curado y Snivy estaba sonriendo satisfecha después de haber tenido su apareamiento con Pikachu- bueno no importa Ash dice que cuando Bayleef termine de curarlo lo tendrás para al menos cuatro sesiones yo espero que al menos Ash pueda hacer dos o al menos una -May suspiro y se recostó en el sofá esperando descansar, a la mañana siguiente May se levanto sonriendo y fue a la cocina para hacer un jugo de diferentes frutas y le hecho unas vitaminas dandole un color verdoso- bien este batido de proteína pondrá a Ash como todo un Taurus en la cama -May sonrió y empezó a subir rumbo al cuarto de Ash, Ash se había levantado tarde había estado cansado y se durmió enseguida-

Me siento mejor por poco creí que Misty me había secado -dijo Ash sonriendo y se lavo los dientes- bueno hoy es mi cita con May solo espero que me de tiempo para recuperarme -se vistió y salió para toparse con May y su vaso de jugo- hola May que traes ahí?

Ten es un jugo especial que te dar fuerzas el día de hoy Misty te dejó herido y cansado ayer así que ten esto te ayudará -May le dio el vaso-

Gracias -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso y lo bebió un poco, sabia bastante a frutas de diferentes tipos y un poco picante, a Ash le gusto un poco y se lo termino- estaba rico tienes mas?

Claro pero dime no te sientes diferente? -May lo vio alzando una ceja-

No por que? -Ash se vio a si mismo un poco solo se sintió calmado pero descansado- no me pasa nada pero si siento un poco de energía bueno vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre -Ash sonrió comenzando a bajar y May vio el vaso-

No entiendo se supone que debía hacerle efecto rápido -dijo May confundida-

Después de desayunar algo hecho por la señora Delia Ash llevo a May al laboratorio del profesor Oak, su Glaceon se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar con Pikachu, May vio divertida a Glaceon mientras que Ash estaba sonriendo y caminaba tranquilo, May no dejaba de verlo ya se había tomado cuatro vasos de jugo y seguí como si nada _"no entiendo se supone que ese viagra en liquido o jugo energizante debía hacerle efecto ala voz de ya pero no no toque tenga una elección"_ May no le quitaba de la vista de encima al pantalón de Ash mientras él iba tranquilo, llegaron con el profesor el cual estaba revisando a Bayleef la cual estaba respirando algo agitada.

Profesor esta bien Bayleef? -dijo Ash viendo a su Bayleef la cual le sonrió y se dejo acariciar-

Bueno Bayleef ah estado en celo y Sceptile la estuvo cortejando por si decirlo, bueno también Lucario y Pikachu han estado pidiendo ayuda a Bayleef para que los curara haciendo que quedara cansada por mucho esfuerzo solo necesita descansar por un tiempo -dijo el profesor sonriendo-

Me alegro pero Bayleef debes descansar así que nada de apareamiento por un tiempo -dijo Ash sonriendo pero Sceptile estaba mas que feliz a pesar de su actitud calmada por dentro ya estaba deshecho cansado y seco como una planta puesta bajo el sol-

Por cierto May me enviaron la pokebola de Wartortle del centro Pokemon se encuentra en buen estado y saludable -dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo-

En serio muchas gracias por recibirla con todas las noticias que he recibido me olvide del pobrecito Wartortle -dijo May sonriendo y tomo la pokebola en sus manos y saco al Pokemon acuático dl cual sonrió y saludo al estar afuera- Wartortle lo siento mucho me olvide de ti -lo abrazo sonriendo, Wartortle le respondió con una sonrisa y se dejo abrazar- bueno escucha estas en pueblo paleta en el laboratorio de profesor Oak si te acuerdas de él verdad? -May señaló al profesor-

Me da gusto verte Wartortle May me dijo que habías evolucionado poco des pues de unos cuantos concursos -dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Wartortle el cual sonrió también- bueno debo seguir con unas investigaciones con Rotom -el profesor se fue saludando a los demás-

Adiós profesor -dijeron los dos entrenadores sonriendo, May bajo a Wartortle para que fuera a jugar con los demás Pokemon acuáticos de Ash que estaban cerca, mientras dejo descansando a Bayleef para que recuperara un poco de sus fuerzas, los dos se fueron con Pikachu y Glaceon los cuales estaban corriendo un poco Pikachu ya tenía energía pero estaba nervioso viendo la mirada atrevida de Glaceon ya que sabia que quería para el final del día o para ya mismo, Pikachu solo tuvo una idea alocada-

"Oye Glaceon y si vamos a explorar unas cuevas cercanas dicen que hay cosas interesantes por ahí?!" -dijo Pikachu nervioso y en eso Glaceon se le pego a la cara sonriendo-

"Si ya se que cosas puedo sacar de esa cueva y que mas voy a encontrar ahí dentro" -Glaceon se le fue acercando a Pikachu dejándolo un poco nervioso-

"Bueno vamos a explorar ya" -dijo Pikachu nervioso y sudaba mucho-

"Ya Pikachu no seas tonto vamos a la cueva por privacidad" -Glaceon le dio una lamida en la mejilla y fue bajando hasta su cuello dejando a Pikachu muy sonrojado- "vamos no seas bruto ya no aguanto vamos" -Glaceon lo sujeto con su cola y lo empezó a arrastrar un poco hacia lo mas profundo del bosque-

Ha si se me había olvidado algo Ash -el profesor regreso-

Si que pasa profesor? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Si ayer todos los Pokemon y yo escuchamos unos gritos muy fuerte durante la mañana y algunos en la tarde eran tan agudos que los Pokemon terminaron escapando hay algunos que tiene que entregarse dentro de un día me puedes ayudar a traerlos de vuelta? -dijo el profesor tranquilo-

Si profesor tranquilo yo lo ayudo -dijo Ash sonriendo de forma torcida por que ya se imaginaba que Misty tuvo la culpa por sus orgasmos y gritos agresivos- bien cuales son los Pokemon?

Ten esta es la lista -el profesor le dio una lista y una bolsa de pokebolas para recuperarlos- los veo mas tarde -se retiró-

Bueno por culpa de la micro pecho, pervertida y gritona de Misty muchos Pokemon se perdieron debemos ir a buscarlos -dijo May seria-

Si se quejó es lo que esperabas en una cita pero al menos pasaremos tiempo juntos -dijo Ash sonriendo y May se sonrojo y se apego a su pecho-

Hay Ash siempre sabes como ponerme contenta -dijo May sonriendo sonrojada-

Si bueno -Ash se rasco la cabeza- bueno volemos con Charizard el nos puede ayudar a cubrir mas terreno en el aire, también Talonflame, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfenzant, Noctwol y Hawlucha -los Pokemon voladores llegaron y aterrizaron frente a Ash pero Talonflame y Unfenzant estaban muy juntos mientras el resto parecía algo alejado de ellos- escuchan amigos el profesor dice que ayer por la tarde hubo gritos horribles y eso ahuyentó a los Pokemon que tenía aquí sin razón aparente -desvío la mirada sonrojado pero May y los Pokemon lo vieron de forma acusadora debido a que se repitió su nombre muchas veces seguido de un "Yeeja Vaquero!" en un tono muy alto-

"Todos sabemos que estabas en una reunión de apareamiento" -dijeron los siete Pokemon viendo a su entrenador el cual sonrió y río nervioso-

Bueno ayuden me a traerlos de vuelta ustedes hablen con los Pokemon del bosque y tráiganlos aquí miren esta es la lista -Ash le mostró la lista de los Pokemon y estos asintieron y se fueron retirando Charizard se quedo para llevar volando a Ash y a May los cuales se subieron a su lomo y despegaron- ahora que lo pienso que habrá pasado con Infernape y Pikachu? -Ash recordó que Pikachu ni Infernape habían estado presentes en ese momento ni los había visto como por dos días, en el centro del bosque había una cueva y dentro se escuchaba a una Glaceon jadeando, esa era la Glaceon de May siendo envestida por Pikachu el cual estaba sudando y estaba cansado-

"No pares mas" -dijo Glaceon entre jadeos y alzo mas la cola quedando con el torso acostado en el suelo, Pikachu la fue penetrando con fuerza y rapidez- "si así mi ratita" -Glaceon jadeo soltando una gran cantidad de fluido de excitaciones en el suelo, lo había esperado por varios días pero al fin lo tenía, Pikachu le siguió envistiendo y es corrió por primera vez dentro- "si que rico!" -Glaceon grito un poco y se dejo recostar Pikachu cayó sentado respirando agitado, Glaceon sonrió y se acostó de espaldas- "Pikachu el día aún es joven y es temprano vamos me puedes dar mas" -Glaceon le abrió las piernas mostrándole su vagina la cual desprendía líquidos de excitación, el olor de los fluidos llego a Pikachu reanimando su pene y corrió solo para penetrar a Glaceon de un solo tiro, Glaceon grito un poco y Pikachu comenzó a envestir la con fuerza, el líquido de Glaceon era viscoso pero se sentía bien para Pikachu, aumentó la velocidad haciendo que Glaceon gimiera mas fuerte, Glaceon abrazo a Pikachu son sus piernas y lo fue empujando mas y mas, Pikachu gimió un poco y le dio con mas fuerza, la beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su hocico, Glaceon movió las caderas de arriba hacia abajo por que quería mas y mas de Pikachu, estaba sensible pero no se dejaba ganar y le dio con mas fuerza y le mordió la oreja derecha, en el suelo había una gran mancha de los fluidos de ambos, Pikachu soltó un grito y soltó su semen dentro de la por segunda vez, Pikachu quedo cansado y recostado en el pecho de Glaceon- "eso estuvo bueno pero aun me falta mas para sentirme llena" -Glaceon le dio la vuelta a Pikachu quedando sobre el, se sentó y metió el pene de Pikachu dentro de su vagina, fue dando sientes sosteniéndose de sus patas traseras en el suelo y con las patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Pikachu, le dio sentó es lentos pero fuertes, Pikachu solo disfrutaba mientras Glaceon lo empapaba con su excitación, le dio un beso de lengua y le fue poniendo más entusiasmo y fuerza, Pikachu gemía un poco pero Glaceon estaba gritando un poco esta vez fueron los dos los que se corrieron dejando un gran charco en su lugar y ambos terminaron llenos de la mezcla de ambas corridas- "eso estuvo mejor...a la próxima yo debería tomar el control un poco" -Pikachu ya no contesto por que estaba cansado y respiraba agitado-

Mientras con Charizard y los dos entrenadores, Ash detrás de May la cual seguía pensando en por que el jugo no hacia efecto ella pidió enfrente de Ash para ver si tenía alguna reacción pero nada pasaba, Ash ya había recuperado cuatro Pokemon y vio que los Pokemon voladores le hicieron señales de que habían recupero a varios Pokemon, Ash le pidió a Charizard que regresará al laboratorio, en el vuelo Ash se comenzó a sentir caliente y se sonrojo, _"que me pasa? Me siento extraño ansioso, caliente y con mucho animo, acaso me esta dando fiebre loca? Que me pasa?"_ se quedo algo extrañado y vio la espalda de May recorrió cada centímetro con la mirada y luego a su trasero, la imagino desnuda por un momento, imagino esa espalda con piel clara desnuda y se puso completamente rojo, el pene de Ash se puso erecto y se toco con el cuerpo de May, May sintió un piquete en su trasero y dio la vuelta miedo a Ash desviando la mirada y sonrió complacida _"que bien el jugo ya le esta haciendo efecto"_ Charizard noto el cambio en su temperatura y decidió aterrizar rápido en el laboratorio.

Profesora tenemos sus Pokemon -May le grito tomando las pokebolas y noto como los Pokemon aéreos habían llegado con los demás Pokemon faltantes-

Ah que bien buen trabajo a todos -dijo el profesor sonriendo-

Si de nada tenemos un asunto importante Ash vámonos! -May contesto rápido tomando la mano de Ash y lo llevo corriendo con mucha rapidez como si estuviera persiguiendo un Buffet ambulante, los Pokemon y el profesor se quedaron sorprendidos por la velocidad de la chica-

"Esta urgida" -dijeron todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

May se había llevado a Ash a la casa y lo llevo cargando hasta subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, solo cerro la puerta con llave y lanzó a Ash a la cama de un empujón, Ash trato de hablar pero May se le encimo dandole un beso de lengua muy salvaje dejando a Ash mas que sonrojado, la boca de ambos estaba abierta y sacaban las lenguas solo para que quedaran entrelazadas entre ellas, Ash perdió el juicio un poco sin saber que hacer, May se apartó sonriendo y se fue quitando la blusa y la ropa revelando que su cuerpo estaba igual de desarrollado que el de Serena pero con los pechos un poco mas grandes, May sonrió y le abrió el pantalón a Ash revelando su pene erecto, May sonrió de forma pervertida y tomo el pene de Ash para comenzar a lamerlo, empezó desde abajo hasta subir dejando una línea de saliva sobre el, llego a la punta y le dio un beso algo fuerte que sonó, lo introdujo en su boca y succiono con algo de fuerza y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo, paso su mano derecha sujetando el pene y con la otra mano tocaba los genitales de Ash en un masaje, May seguía con su mamada y le dio un leve mordisco al pene de Ash para sentir mas la forma, con su lengua fu recorriendo la forma de la cabeza del pene hasta meterla en la punta un poco donde sintió un leve brote del fluido de excitación de Ash, era algo salado pero le gusto y fue aplicando mas velocidad y fuerza, abrió la boca dejando el pene de Ash un momento, lo tomo entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia adelante, Ash cerró los ojos unos momentos, May seguía moviéndose con rapidez haciendo que el pene de Ash soltara mas liquido de excitación desde la punta y dejo los senos de May algo mojados, May movió los senos más rápidos hasta que Ash no pudo mas y soltó su Siemens en la cara de May la cual tenía la boca abierta y sonreía dejando que el semen de Ash entrará en su boca, la cara y pechos de May estaban llenos de semen, ella solo recogió el semen usando sus dedos y se lo comió, vio que el pene de Ash estaba erecto todavía y recordó que por cada jugo que se tomo representaba una corrida de semen,su vagina estaba muy mojada y sonrió encimándose en Ash.

Encima de él tomó su pené y lo fue introduciendo en su vagina despacio hasta que entro la punta haciendo que temblara un poco, lo dejo entrar un poco hasta que de un solo empujón por parte de Ash entro por completo haciendo que May gritara un poco, May se recostó sobre el pecho de Ash y dejo que el dolor pasara, comenzó a mover sus caderas de enfrente hacia tras por un rato. Y luego comenzó a dar se tones de arriba hacia abajo, se levanto sosteniéndose de la punta de sus pies y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo ella sola, Ash solo se dejo ganar pero paso sus manos por los senos de May y los sujeto con fuerza dejando la cara de May sonrojada y con algo de lagrimas, Ash estaba gozando un poco y May no dejaba de moverse, después de un rato Ash soltó su segunda corrida dentro de ella, la recostó dejando que el serene saliera y dejara una gran mancha en las sabanas, quedo sobre ella abriendo sus piernas revele nado us vagina toda llena de semen, la penetro de nuevo y le cerró las pierna, le doblo las caderas y la fue penetrando un poco se acero a ella y le chupo los senos dejándolos mas que mojados desde los pezon es, Ash la penetraba con fuerza y May gemía con un alto volumen, le dio la vuelta completa quedando con el trasero al aire y le penetro de nuevo la vagina le sujeto las caderas y le daba envestidas con fuerza haciendo que May pidiera mas a gritos, se recostó sobre su espalda y agarro los senos de nuevo moviéndolos de diferentes formas hasta apretarlos y haciendo que sus pezones rozados se quedaran erectos, Ash de corrió por tercera vez dentro de ella, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y pego a May en la ventada quedando parad, la penetro esta vez en su ano dando un leve grito de parte de ella, pero paso rápido y Ash la fue envistiendo rápido mientras May gritaba y su vagina no dejaba de soltar líquidos dejando manchas en el suelo, May paso su mano a su vaina y comenzó a meter sus dedos para masturbarse y dejar un charco, metió los dedos y comenzó a masturbarse rápido para sacar mas de su liquido, soltó un gemido mas fuerte apretando todo su cuerpo y soltó bastante liquido de su corrida, Ash la envistió de nuevo y paso la pierna de May por su hombro izquierdo y la fue penetrando, se besaron y Ash cambio de lugar penetrándola en su vagina quedando en la misma posición,paso una de sus manos apretando uno de sus senos y con mayor fuerza soltó su cuarta descarga de semen dentro de ella, Ash y May gritaron con fuerza y cayeron al suelo cansados, May estaba temblando del todo el cuerpo pero Ash no le dio respiro, la recostó y la penetro de nuevo alzando sus caderas para que su cuerpo quedara doblado y el quedo parado penetrando la bahía de May, su pene estaba doblado hacia abajo y se sentía mejor, casi saca la cabeza del pene pero la metió con todas sus fuerza, May estaba sonrojada y temblaba bastante hasta que Ash termino por quinta vez dentro de ella, Ash y May terminaron acostados en el suelo quedando cansados y exhaustos.

Después de unas horas Ash y May bajaban las escaleras con cuidado debido a que sus piernas le temblaban bastante, May apenas podía acomodarse debido a un dolor de espalda y Ash apenas podía caminar pero le dolía un poco el pene y la pelvis, al llegar a la sala se toparon con dos visitas nuevas una era un cerebro de la frontera y la otra era una rubia de blusa azul cielo con un pantalón negro y adornos negros en el cabello.

Ash alguien quiere verte -dijo la señora Delia sonriendo pero las demás chicas estaban muy celosas viendo a las chicas nuevas- ellas son...

Anabel y Cintia? -dijo Ash sonriendo y las dos le devolvieron la sonrisa- que milagro que las trae por aquí? -se acero con cuidado pero Cintia le salto encima atrapando su rostro en sus monumentales pechos- eh?

Te extrañe Ash vine aquí para tener tus hijos! -Cintia sonrió dejando a Ash mas que sonrojado-

Espera yo también vine aquí para tener a los hijos de Ash y tomo la cara de Ash apretándola a su micro pecho como el de Misty-

Tu ni tienes pecho para hacerlo -Cintia le sonrió pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus senos haciéndolos rebotar-

El atractivo de una mujer no solo esta en sus senos también cuenta el trasero -dijo Anabel molesta mientras las dos se estuvieron peleando por Ash en la sala, las chicas estaban muy celosas mientras Delia estaba sonriendo encantada-

Que bien tendré muchos nietos pero sobre todo tendré campeones Pokemon en la familia pero también habrá niños muy listos -dijo Delia sonriendo en su fantasía mientras las chicas se unieron tomando cada extremidad de Ash y la jalaron con fuerza, estaban por partir al entrenador-

ARCEUS POR QUE AMI?! -Ash grito con dolor al sentir que le jalaban las extremidades-


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevas evoluciones y la llegada de una nueva hembra**

Eran un día común y corriente en pueblo paleta Ash estaba en su casa comiendo como siempre pero había un cambio drástico, tenía mucho sudor, estrés y nervios en todo el cuerpo y el ambiente era pesado debido a que las chicas lo veían con celos ya que Cinthia la campeona de Sinnoh y Anabel cerebro de la frontera estaban encima de él tratando de darle de comer en la boca, las demás chicas no dejaban de verlas.

Vamos querido di Aaah -dijo Cinthia sonriendo sonrojada poniendo cerca de la cara de Ash un poco de comida en un tenedor y el acepto sin protesta-

Vamos Ash debes estar sediento mira como sudas anda bebe esto -dijo Anabel sonriendo y le dio un vaso con agua y un popote, las chicas estaban mas que celosas, todas tenían una sonrisa siniestra, los ojos en blanco y tenían un aura morada de energía negativa- un? Noto mucha sed de sangre en el aire y en ustedes ¿les pasa algo malo? -puso una cara inocente-

Todavía que salen de la nada y preguntan si nos pasa algo malo -dijo Misty con sarcasmo y burla- ustedes son las que llegaron de la nada proclamando amor por mi Ash!

Tu Ash?! es mi Ash! -dijeron todas molestas-

Ash tu te has acostado con todas verdad? -dijo Anabel tomando la mano de Ash poniendo una cara feliz y tranquila pero por dentro estaba hecha una fiera-

Bueno lo que pasa...es que si...yo estuve con todas -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso y aguantando el dolor porque Anabel le estaba apretando la mano-

Ya veo con que lo hiciste con todas antes de que nosotras llegáramos -dijo Cinthia con una mirada seria y fría cubierta por su cabello- las hiciste gemir con esto que tienes entre tus piernas -Cinthia le sujeto el pene por encima de la ropa haciendo que Ash gritara un poco- dime que siente que una mujer mayor que estas niñas te toque? -apretó un poco mas fuerte-

No por...favor me...me...me...los vas a partir -decía Ash con dificultad debido al dolor-

Ya basta por favor -dijo Delia sonriendo y todas la vieron- escuchen Cinthia y Anabel se que llegaron algo tarde para ver a mi Ash así que respeten todo lo que paso entre ellos ya que fui yo la que les dio un día con el así que mejor suelta a mis futuros nietos por favor -Delia puso una mirada muy fría que hizo que las dos mujeres soltaran a Ash-

Si lo sentimos señora -dijeron las dos nerviosas-

Bueno como Ash ya tuvo cinco sesiones de sexo anoche ahora debe estar muy cansado así que le daremos una semana para descansar y luego van ustedes dos con el de nuevo -dijo Delia sonriendo tranquila y las mujeres asintieron- lo mismo para todas déjenlo descansar por que ustedes se pasaron en hacerlo con el

Entendido -dijeron todas deprimidas-

Pero como fue que logro hacerlo cinco veces? -dijo Dawn confundida-

Entiendo que Misty lo haya exprimido por que es como una Serperior ambienta de sexo toda la noche o día en este caso -dijo Serena viendo molesta a Misty la cual se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza-

Es verdad Misty iras con el profesor Oak para trabajar con él para que me ayudes a pagar las deudas de tus multas de parte de la oficial Jenny -dijo Delia molesta-

Por que Misty debe ir a trabajar? -dijo Iris interesada-

Lo que pasa es que la oficial Jenny binó hace dos días por la tarde y nos puso muchas multas por culpa de Misty y sus gritos sexuales -dijo May algo molesta-

Fueron dieciséis multas por perturbar La Paz y muchas reclamaciones también -dijo Delia seria y Misty se encogió en una esquina toda deprimida y su aura oscura- las tuve que pagar todas me costó más de lo que pensaba

Por eso tiene que ir a trabajar con el profesor -dijo Iris riendo un poco-

Por cierto Cinthia y Anabel no tienen Pokemon hembras o si? -dijo Ash nervioso viéndolas a ambas- es por la temporada de celo no se vayan a poner molestas ni nada malo

Bueno yo tengo a mi Espeon la cual es hembra y ya esta con tu Pikachu ahora mismo en los laboratorios pensé que era un buen lugar para jugar y ella quería ir -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Yo deje a cuatro de mis seis Pokemon en mi casa de descanso con sus parejas pero los únicos que me traje fue a Garchomp y a Milotic las cuales ya han puesto huevos en algunas ocasiones yo creo que no van a pasar por el celo de nuevo -dijo Cintia sonriendo-

Ya veo bueno yo tengo a un Gible tal vez se hagan amigos o termine como su cría no se -dijo Ash pensando un poco-

Bueno ustedes vayan a tener un tiempo juntos pero sin sexo -dijo Delia sonriendo y todas las chicas asintieron, después del desayuno todas fueron con Ash con rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak, todas se estaban peleando, jalándose los cabellos en pleitos y gruñidos solo para tomar uno de los brazos de Ash y caminar con el rumbo al laboratorio, después de un rato las chicas se fueron calmando cuando llegaron-

Bien es aquí vamos vengan todos -Ash grito llamando a sus Pokemon, primero fue arrollado por una estampida de sus treinta Tauros, luego llego Bayleef la cual se le encima muy contenta y sonrojada- si a mi también me alegra verte Bayleef

Vaya se nota que en verdad te quiere mucho Ash-dijo Anabel sonriendo y vio a Bayleef- hola soy Anabel un gusto Bayleef -Bayleef paso su hoja de la cabeza por la mejilla de Anabel- descuida no soy mala ni nada no te haré daño -Bayleef entrecerró los ojos un poco viéndola- esta bien no le voy a coquetear a Ash frente a ti se que te molestaría -Anabel sonrió soltando una gota de sudor, Bayleef le creyó de momento-

Esa chica habla con Bayleef como si le entendiera a lo que dice -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Será que puede hablar con los Pokemon? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

No en realidad ella tiene una habilidad pero no me acuerdo muy bien de que se trataba -dijo May pensando y tratando de recordar algo-

Parece que entiende los sentimientos de lo Pokemon -dijo Iris algo seria- ella parece que hace lo mismo que la anciana de la aldea de los dragones -todas la vieron-

Si yo también escuche sobre eso se dice que hay ciertas personas que pueden leer los sentimientos de los Pokemon y pueden comunicarse entre ellos -dijo Cintia algo seria- pero verlo con mis propios ojos es algo nuevo -no dejaba de ver a Anabel riendo y acariciando a Bayleef, Ash estaba contento cuando Gible salto y le mordió la cabeza-

Hay Gible yo también te extrañe! -Ash grito con un poco de dolor por la mordida-

Y ese Gible Ash? -dijo Cintia interesada viendo al pequeño Pokemon Dragon-

Es mi Pokemon Gible aveces es algo cariñoso conmigo -dijo Ash haciendo que Gible soltara su cabeza-

Hay eres una cosita -Cintia estaba en afilada viendo a Gible- ver a este pequeño me hace recordar cuando Garchomp era solo una pequeña Gible las muchas aventuras que pasamos -sonrío acariciando a Gible en su cabeza el cual aceptaba con gusto- ya se Garchomp sal -saco a su Pokemon de su pokebola quedando materializada frente a todos- bien Garchomp saluda a todos -los Pokemon de Ash vieron a Garchomp sonriendo y saludaban, Gible sonrio cerrando los ojos, estaba en brazos de Cintia maravillado con ver a una Garchomp, Garchomp parecía algo sonrojada y lo cargo en sus brazos y lo acomodo como si fuera su bebe- eh Garchomp que haces?

Me parece que tu Garchomp se quedo con las ganas de ser mas maternal -dijo Anabel sonriendo viendo a Garchomp meciendo a Gible en sus brazos como arrullándolo-

Ahora recuerdo que las crías de Garchomp evolucionaron muy rápido y la dejaron para ir a entrenar creo que aún tiene esos sentimientos de ser madre todavía -dijo Cintia algo nostálgica-

Que bonita escena como te hace pensar que quieres ser cuando seas adulto tal vez padre o entrenador profesional -dijo Ash sonriendo, todas tomaron la escena y las palabras de Ash, comenzaron a imaginarse a ellas casadas con Ash y teniendo a un par de niños un niño y una niña idénticos a los dos jugando, cocinando, recibiendo su primer Pokemon y enseñándoles cosas, las escenas de las familias se repetían en la cabeza de todas, todas estaban sonrojadas imaginándose una vida así, todas suspiraron sonriendo- oigan están bien?

Qué maravilla de vida -dijo Cintia sonriendo, en su fantasía ella imaginaba que estaba en su casa de descanso con una pequeña niña rubia con ojos como los de Ash, mientras Ash estaba mas alto y maduro, la pequeña y Cintia estaban comiendo un helado con Ash-

Hay mis pequeños mami les enseñara a nadar -dijo Misty sonriendo, en su fantasía tenía un mini Ash y una mini Misty los cuales estaba nadando con sus Pokemon, El Niño tenía Totodile y la niña tenía un Marril, Ash estaba ahí mas adulto y usaba un traje de baño y Misty también usaba uno, los cuatro estaban nadando en la piscina-

May se imaginaba que tenía un hija parecida a ella hasta tenía un Torchic con ella, las dos estaban entrenando para ser cordón adoras Pokemon, con Dawn ella se imaginaba a dos niños una niña y un niño, ambos tenían el cabello azulado como el de ella, El Niño se parecía a Ash y la niña a ella, la niña tenía un Buneary y El Niño tenía un Pichu ambos estaban jugando mientras Dawn cocinaba algo en espera de Ash cuando llego solo se besaron y vieron a sus hijos, las fanáticas de las demás fueron la misma en varios sentidos, todas estaban tan metidas en sus pensamientos que no notaron que sus Pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas para ir a jugar un rato, después de un tiempo seguían en sus mundos de fantasía.

Ya llevan así una hora ya me están asustando -dijo Ash extrañado, Pikachu apareció encima del hombro de Ash algo cansado y mojado por los fluidos de Espeon- Pikachu que te paso? Que tienes encima? Es pegajoso -Ash lo toco un poco quedando el fluido pegado a sus dedos-

"Espeon me pidió una sección de apareamiento estos son nuestros fluidos" -dijo Pikachu sonrojado y Espeon le dio un guiño de manera seductora haciendo que se pusiera rojo de toda la cabeza-

Bueno necesito Oshawott chorro de agua a todas chicas están como idas desde hace un rato -dijo Ash viendo al pequeño Pokemon nutria-

"Déjamelo a mi" -Oshawott se golpeo la caparaconcha de su pecho y salto un chorro de agua al grupo de chicas haciendo que volvieran en si enseguida- "listo"

Gracias amigo -dijo Ash sonriendo- chicas perdón pero se quedaron idas por una hora

Gracias creo ahora estoy empapada en más de una forma -dijo Cintia sonriendo sonrojada, se abrió un poco la blusa dejando ver sus enormes senos mojados y brillantes- dime Ash crees que están bien así como están? O son muy grandes -Cintia fue acercándose a Ash el cual no dejaba de ver los senos de Cintia, estaba sonriendo y sonrojado- y bien?

Están bien formados -dijo Ash sonriendo y Cintia lo tomo de la cabeza aplastándolo contra sus senos, la cabeza de Ash rebotaba en los senos de Cintia y esta no dejaba de abrazarlo-

Ya suéltalo vaca! -dijeron todas las chicas encimándose sobre Cintia y Ash, lograron separar a Ash y Serena fue la primera en tomar a Ash, tomo las manos de Ash y las puso sobre sus senos-

Mira Ash yo también tengo senos para satisfacerte -dijo Serena sonrojada mientras Ash estaba nervioso-

Quítate! -May le dio una patada a Serena en las costillas y abrió un poco su camisa mostrándole a Ash un poco de sus senos- mira Ash yo los tengo mas grandes que las demás -los fue poniendo encima de la cara de Ash, en eso Dawn apareció y la tomo del cabello y la jalo alejándola de Ash-

Ash es verdad que tal vez no tenga senos pero tengo esto -Dawn estaba usando una falda rosada, tomo las manos de Ash e hizo que lo tacuara los glúteos hasta el trasero- lo ves tengo algo que te encanta -sonrío sonrojada por el tacto de Ash el cual estaba por el desangrado nasal-

Eres una niña -Anabel la quito de Ash dandole una tacleada- así nunca conquistaran a un hombre!

De que hablas? -dijo Ash nervioso y Anabel se quitó su camisa revelando su ropa interior el cual era un sostén morado y negro, tenía los senos pequeños pero al menos mas grandes que Misty- Anabel...-Ash estaba nervioso mientras Anabel se quitó el sostén y le abrió la camisa a Ash-

Solo relájate -Anabel se acostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo sobre el de el, Ash cerró los ojos sintiendo el pecho de Anabel sobre el de el- lo ves no esta tan mal -lo tomo de la mejilla izquierda y le dio un beso en los labios, Ash estaba que no podía ni hacer nada solo dejo disfrutar, hasta que Anabel se separó de el- jeje

Ya veras -Cintia se soltó del agarre de Iris y Misty, se levanto y se quitó la camisa seguido del sostén- Ash -le dio una tacleada a Anabel en las costillas, la tomo de las piernas y la lanzo contra las demás chicas, Ash se levanto sorprendido viendo la escena, Cintia solo lo volvió a tomar pero esta vez lo recostó en su brazo izquierdo y puso su pezon sobre la boca de Ash- toma un poco -Ash por instinto lo tomo y comenzó a chupar como si se tratara de un bebe, Cintia gimió sonrojada era algo nuevo para ella pero se sentía bien, Ash tomo el segundo seno y lo masajeo un poco- si sigue -Ash estaba en otro mundo de nuevo, mientras en el globo del equipo Rocket, ellos estaban viendo s Ash por medio de los binoculares, James estaba babeando viendo a Cintia sin su blusa mientras Meowth no dejaba de ver a las hembras con las que Pikachu se había apareado-

Fue una buena idea seguir al bobo mira toda la acción que hay -dijo James sonriendo- Ooouuu! Todas se están quitando la ropa! O Arceus Cintia tiene un gran cuerpaso! -sangro por su nariz-

Y sin mencionar a esas hermosas Eevee, Espeon, Glaceon y Emolga que esperan que yo un verdadero Masho las atienda! -dijo Meowth sonriendo de la emoción viéndolas- por que nunca tenemos compañeras así?! Nos hace falta una compañera Pokemon hermosa

Si es verdad nos hace falta un buen jamón aquí no a la amargada de Jessie! -dijo James sonriendo y los dos comenzaron a reír, pero de lo que no se dieron cuanta era que Jessie y Gourgeist estaban detrás de ellos viéndolos con ojos rojos de furia, al sentir el aura de maldad en sus cuerpos los dos machos se quedaron callados, lo siguiente que paso fue que terminaron todo golpeados, quemados y rasguñados en todo el cuerpo- ya nos partieron la ma..quina

Esto se lo buscaron por andar diciendo idioteces par de calenturientos -dijo Jessie molesta viendo al par tirado en suelo-

"Bobos" -dijo Gourgeist molesta-

Bueno ya que estamos aquí podemos robarle al bobo todos sus Pokemon de las diferentes ligas también tendremos las de las bobas -dijo Jessie sonriendo y en eso recordó algo- es verdad llamemos al doctor para que nos de unos Pokemon para atacarlos ya que ese Charizard es muy fuerte y algunos ya están en su última etapa ya se que hacer! -después de un rato contacto al doctor para pedirle unos Pokemon nuevos-

Bien Jessie si es cierto lo que dices te enviare cuatro Pokemon nuevos para que los usen están sometidos por collares eléctricos los escucharan y no vayan a perder o no volverán a otra ir a ninguna otra región a perseguir Pokemon ya lo consulte con Giovanni y de todos los equipos de parejas ustedes son los más inútiles así que están enterados -dijo el doctor en la pantalla del comunicador, había una maquina de transportación de Pokebolas a un lado del comunicador y aparecieron cuatro Pokebolas- es todo los dejo en sus manos

Si señor -dijeron los tres y la comunicación se perdió- si lo haremos finalmente tendremos a Pikachu! -los tres estaban gritando de la emoción alzando las cuatro Pokebolas-

Bueno bajemos a arruinarle su fiesta al bobo -dijo Jessie sonriendo-

Puede ser después de un par de minutos Cintia y Anabel se estaba jalando las greñas -dijo James sonriendo viendo como ambas mencionadas se peleaban jalándose el cabello hasta tocarse los pechos y zonas intimas haciendo que James gritara de la emoción, Jessie se volvió a enojar y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

En el suelo Ash estaba viendo como la mayoría de sus Pokemon en última etapa y etapa principal seguían entrenando entre ellos para subir sus fuerzas y habilidades, Oshawott estaba entrenando con Frogadier para usar ataques de agua, aun las habilidades de Frogadier eran muy simples pero poco a poco aprendía una que otra utilidad para sus ataques, en otra parte las hembras de las entrenadoras estaban encima de Pikachu para tenerlo cerca cuando menos cerca, era un circulo de ellas y en el centro estaba Pikachu siendo aplastado por las hembras, en el campo Lucario estaba entrenando contra Infernape mientras Charizard estaba entrenando en el aire con Dragonite, Ash estaba satisfecho con los entrenamientos de sus Pokemon, en eso una gran caja con un brazo mecánico salió del cielo y atrapó a las hembras con Pikachu, Ash y las demás vieron de donde provenían solo para ver que mas cajas salían del cielo atrapando algunos Pokemon del laboratorio y algunos de Ash excepto por Charizard, Lucario, Infernape, Talonflame quien protegía a Unfenzant que estaba en una especie de nido, Frogadier, Hawlucha, Noibat, Garchomp, Gible quien estaba en brazos de Garchomp y Dragonite, después del lema largo, que no conozco por que me aburre, Ash y las demás estaban viendo a sus Pokemon capturados.

Esta vez nos llevaremos a todos tus Pokemon de las diferentes ligas -dijo Jessie riendo-

Malditos devuélvanlos -Ash grito molesto pero los del equipo Rocket se burlaron- bien Charizard usa toda tu fuerza para sacar a los Pokemon de esas cajas! -Charizard rugió y avanzó hacia las cajas- Lucario subete en la espalda de Charizard y ataquen juntos a distancia con aura esfera y lanza llamas! -Lucario obedeció corriendo y se trepo en la espalda de Charizard de un salto-

"Escucha solo es por esta vez no te confíes" -dijo Charizard sonriendo-

"No esperaba menos pero ayúdame a destruir esas cajas" -dijo Lucario algo serio, Charizard asintió y lanzó un potente fuego de su hocico, Lucario retrajo las manos en su lado derecho y formo una esfera azul, ambos ataques fueron disparados hacia la caja-

Ni creas que será tan sencillo! -Jessie saco una Pokebola y la lanzo al aire y esta se abrió revelando a un Charizard de un color mas claro que el de Ash, el Charizard del equipo Rocket o CR, rugió con fuerza, tenía los ojos rojos y en el cuello un collar con una caja negra en el centro que le daba ataques eléctricos para mantenerlo a raya- contrarresta el ataque con un lanza llamas! -el CR obedeció y lanzó un ataque de fuego chocando con los ataques de Lucario y Charizard creando una explosión en el aire-

Es fuerte -dijo Ash serio-

Dragonite ayúdalos! -dijo Iris y Dragonite avanzó hacia el Charizard- Golpe trueno! -Dragonite lanzó un golpe contra el CR-

Pelea libremente y que no te derroten! -Jessie le dio una orden y CR rugió contrarrestando el puño trueno con garra de metal, los ataques chocaron en el aire creando una leve explosión, CR se elevó en el aire y giro lanzando un golpe con la cola en la espalda de Dragonite haciendo que se desestabilizara en el aire-

Ash es tu oportunidad has que ataquen las cajas -dijo Iris seria-

Yo lo ayudo Garchomp usa Furia Dragón! -dijo Cintia y Garchomp concentro energía en su boca para lanzar su rayo contra una de las cajas-

También me adelante a ti James ahora! -dijo Jessie viendo a James el cual seguía viendo a Cintia la cual se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo con su ropa encima, Jessie gruño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- has lo que te dije!

Bien pero ya no me pegues -James chillo un poco y saco una Pokebola- órale dale sus pataditas! -de la Pokebola salió un Garchomp macho con el mismo collar en el cuello- usa el aliento mañanero de dragón! -GR escucho la orden y disparó un ataque azul de su hocico y se estrelló con el ataque del Garchomp de Cintia-

No puede ser -Cintia se quedo sorprendida mientras ambos Garchomp estaban frente al otro listos para pelear- bien Garchomp pelea como quieras es tu decisión -Garchomp asintió-

Pikachu trata de romper la caja desde dentro con Cola de acero! Bayleef Sceptile y Bulbasaur traten de romperlas con Hojas navajas! Infernape ataca con Bombardeo y Talonflame ataca con Ave Brava! -había cuatro cajas Infernape se cubrió de un fuego azul en todo el cuerpo y avanzó hacia una golpeándola con toda su fuerza, dentro de otra caja Pikachu y Snivy trataban de romper la caja con sus ataques, Pikachu atacaba con Cola de Hierro y Snivy con su Hoja navaja, los ataques apenas hicieron daño en la caja, Talonflame ataco la misma caja donde estaba Pikachu y las otras Pokemon, el ataque explotó en el exterior pero la caja apenas se dañaba, Lucario y Charizard iban por Braixen y Gardevoir las cuales estaban con Pokemon pequeños de otros entrenadores, los Tauros estaban tratando de romper la caja con sus cabezazos, Pignite estaba con ellos y otros Pokemon de fuego y hielo de Ash pero no podían atacar o lastimarían a los otros que estaban con ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Puedo sentir que los Pokemon tiene miedo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados! -Anabel saco dos Pokebolas- Salgan y ayudemos amigos! -Alakazam apareció seguido de Metagross- ayúdennos ellos tratan de robar a muchos Pokemon -los dos Pokemon asintieron- Metagross Hiperrayo Alakazam fuerza Psíquica! -los dos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques hacia la caja con los Tauros dentro-

No los dejare Metagross Coraza de hierro! -Jessie lanzó la Pokebola y apareció un Metagross con los ojos rojos, se cubrió con una energía de color azul y detuvo los ataques como si nada-

A este paso no ganaremos nada! Blaziken Megapatada! -May lanzó su Pokebola sacando a Blaziken el cual realizó su ataque- ahora gira y usa lanzallamas! -Blaziken comenzó a girar soltando llamas de su boca y se envolvió en fuego listo para atacar a MR, MR volvió a usar coraza de hierro pero el ataque de Blaziken fue mas fuerte y lo fue empujando hacia tras pero apenas tenía un rasguño-

Por ultimo tu Aggron dale con tu cabezota -James lanzó la Pokebola revelando a un Aggron de ojos rojos el cual avanzó haciendo su cabeza parecida al hierro y golpeo al Blaziken de May- en el pecho-

Yo te ayudo May! Quilava, Mamoswine, Togekiss vayan -Dawn saco a sus tres Pokemon mas fuertes- Quilava corre debajo de la caja y usa torre de fuego! -Quilava avanzó rápido esquivando los ataques de los Pokemon del equipo Rocket y quedo debajo de una caja, expulsó fuego de su cuerpo y lanzó una torre de fuego debajo de las cajas hasta calentarlas, dentro estaba el Glalie de Ash y Donphan, Glalie estaba sudando y parecía debilitarse-

Donphan empieza rodar dentro de la caja debajo de donde Quilava esta atacando! -Ash le grito a su Pokemon el cual escucho y comenzó a girar en el suelo de la caja hasta que empezó a doblarse un poco, salto un poco y le dio un pistón a la caja hasta que la rompió por completo- listo todos salgan!

Hay no se nos escapan -dijo Meowth algo molesto viendo como los Pokemon se escapaban de las cajas- pero no hay que preocuparnos todavía -en el cielo, el Charizard de Ash estaba peleando con el Charizard del equipo Rocket, los dos giraron en el aire y dispararon un lanzallamas del hocico y se escucho un explosivo, el Charizard de Ash concentro poder en su cola y avanzó creando la cola de Dragón hacia el Charizard del equipo Rocket pero este lo esquivo y lanzó un lanzallamas, Charizard solo uso ala de acero para contrarrestarlo, mientras Lucario estaba en la espalda de Dragonite el cual comenzó a volar rumbo a la caja con Gardevoir la cual usaba hoja médica para intentar romper la caja la cual apenas Denis leves grietas, Dragonite uso carga dragón y avanzó mientras Lucario concentra energía haciendo el Puño incremento, el ataque de Dragonite golpeo la caja apenas dañándola en eso Lucario salgo y lanzó su ataque, forcejeo un poco hasta que rompió la caja con el puño, los Pokemon fueron saltando quedando en la espalda de Dragonite pero eran muchos para el y Lucario estaba cayendo al suelo.

Venusaur usa látigo sepa para ayudar a los Pokemon! -May liberó a su Venusaur y esta uso sus látigos para atrapar a Lucario en el aire y uso el otro para ayudar a unos cuantos Pokemon, Dragonite fue ayudando a bajar a otros en su espalda, Venusaur ayudo a Gardevoir y a Braixen a bajar al suelo, las dos abrazaron a Lucario sonriendo mientras este estaba sonrojado-

Hay no se nos escapan, Garchomp ve y pelea contra el Lucario tu también Metagross -los dos Pokemon obedecieron, Garchomp salto evitando su pelea con la Garchomp de Cintia, avanzó y le dio una tacleada a Lucario en el cuerpo alejándolo, Lucario dio una vuelta y quedo de pie y se puso en postura de combate-

"Nosotras te ayudamos" -dijeron Braixen y Gardevoir acercándose pero Garchomp disparó un Hiperrayo hacia ellas manteniéndolas a raya-

"Esta bien yo lo distraigo ustedes enfóquense en el collar que tiene!" -dijo Lucario serio y ellas asintieron, Garchomp grito por el dolor del collar, formo un Hiperrayo en el hocico y disparo de nuevo, Lucario lo esquivo saltando y mientras corría formo una aura esfera y la disparó contra el dandole en el pecho, Garchomp solo se quedo parado y sus brazos brillaron de color blanco y avanzó hacia el, Lucario concentro energía haciendo el puño incremento y lanzó un golpe contra los brazos de Garchomp creando un fuerte impacto hasta que exploto un poco y los dos se separaron, Lucario se cruzo de brazos frente a su cara y Garchomp avanzó creando un Hiperrayo en el hocico, Lucario extendió los brazos y libero un rastro de energía azul en forma cruzada en el pecho de Garchomp, la fuerza apenas le dio una leve herida y Garchomp giro dandole un golpe con la cola en el estomago, Lucario se fue alejando hasta que incrustó el pie en el suelo y se fue deteniendo, creo otra aura esfera y la disparó creando un cortina de humo en el cuerpo de Garchomp, Garchomp rugió de nuevo y lanzó un Hiperrayo pero esta ves en diagonal creando una explosión en el suelo que fue alejando a Lucario, Lucario solo cayó al suelo con leves heridas en el cuerpo- "es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" -se levanto y creo otra aura esfera, Garchomp disparó un Hiperrayo contra el y ambos ataques crearon una gran colisión, Lucario fue corriendo de lado a lado esquivando los ataques de Garchomp, hasta que llego y lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que se alejara un poco pero Garchomp alzó su brazo derecho y le dio un ataque de cuchillada en la espalda y lo tiro al suelo, Lucario estaba levantándose con dificultad cuando Gardevoir atacó a Garchomp con hojas mágicas en el cuerpo y Braixen lanzó un ataque de lanzallamas con su vara contra Garchomp, Frogadier apareció hechando le espuma a Garchomp en el hocico haciendo que se quedara con la boca cerrada y sin poder ver también- "amigos" -Frogadier lo saco de ahí mientras Garchomp atacaba al aire por no poder ver- "me falta poder todavía"

En la caja de Pikachu y sus hembras todas estaban tratando de abrir la caja, Pikachu estaba cansado igual que Snivy, Eevee le daba tacleada a la caja pero solo rebotaba, Pancham apareció y lanzó una onda oscura pero apenas resultó, Talonflame volvió a tomar altura para hacer su técnica ave brava cuando Metagross apareció y le dio una tacleada alejándolo de ahí, Metagross se detuvo y concentro un Hiperrayo en su cara y lo disparó contra Infernape el cual estaba por romper la segunda caja, Infernape quedo en el suelo, Oshawott toco su caparaconcha y lanzó un corte con su cuchilla de agua pero penas podía rasguñar la caja, siguió lanzando golpes a la caja pero nada funcionaba, con Blaziken el salto y lanzó una patada ígnea en la cabeza de Aggron pero apenas le hizo efecto, giro y le dio un coletazo en el cuerpo, Blaziken estaba en suelo algo herido cuando Gyarados apareció y disparó un torrente de agua contra Aggron empujándolo más hacia atrás ese Gyarados era de Misty, avanzó y sujeto a Aggron con su cuerpo apretándolo con fuerza, Blaziken avanzó y le dio una patada ígnea a Aggron en la cabeza nuevamente y Mamoswine lanzó una esfera de hielo contra Aggron, Aggron grito con fuerza soltándose del agarre, Ash estaba apretando los puños sus Pokemon mas fuertes estaban viendo derrotados, mientras los otros apenas y les hacían daño a las cajas con sus ataques, metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y saco tres esferas, eran dos piedras de megaevolucion, una era para Charizard y la otra era para Lucario, aun no las había probado pero este no era momento para dudar era actuar o lamentarse.

Bien no hay de otra -dijo Ash serio- Lucario Charizard es hora de una nueva evolución! -eso llamo la atención de todos, Lucario y Charizard avanzaron hacia Ash y este les lanzó las piedras a cada uno- es hora -Lucario y Charizard tenían su respectiva piedra en sus manos- Megaevolucionen! -Ash alzo la piedra llave en su mano derecha y esta soltó un brillo amarillo, Lucario estaba y Charizard estaban megaevolucionando, en un momento a otro Charizard era de color negro con llamas azules saliendo de su hocico y sus alas eran grandes de color azul debajo y tenía tres picos en sus hombros de color azul, Lucario ahora Mega Lucario, se podía pervivir el aura en todo su ser era tan fuerte que se proyectaba en ondas cada vez que se movía- bien peleen con todas sus fuerzas -los dos Pokemon asintieron viendo a sus oponentes, Mega Charizard volvió a elevarse al cielo donde estaba el Charizard del equipo Rocket, Lucario solo salto y lanzó un puño incremente en la cabeza de Garchomp tirándolo al suelo hasta dejar leves grietas- Mega Lucario ayuda a Pikachu Mega Charizard destruye ese globo! -Charizard se concentró en lazar llamas hacia el goloso del equipo Rocket y este explotó al contacto con ellas hasta que fue bajando al suelo, mientras el equipo gritaba sudado por lo que iba a pasar, Lucario corrió formando una vara de energía con forma de hueso en sus manos, salto y lanzó un golpe vertical a Metagross en la cabeza dejándolo en suelo el Metagross del equipo Rocket se levanto y estaba por disparar un Hiperrayo cuando el Metagross de Anabel le dio una tacleada alejándolo de ahí, Mega Lucario avanzó y lanzó un puño incremento a la caja que estaba atacando Infernape y la rompió con facilidad, todos los Pokemon dentro de la empezaron a salir con rumbo a su respectivo entrenador, Mega Lucario vio la caja de Pikachu y las otras Pikachu estaba tirado en suelo y cansado-

"Perdónenme aun me faltaba fuerza para defenderlas" -dijo Pikachu con algo de pena- "creo que mejor hubiera evolucionado en un Raichu cuando tuve oportunidad, así sería más fuerte" -Eevee se acercó y le dio un golpe con su lata delantera y Snivy le dio un golpe con su látigo- "que?"

"Tonto eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier dificultad ahora solo que estas cansado te rindes? Ese no es el Pikachu que amo" -dijo Eevee molesta viendo a Pikachu-

"Ella tiene razón vamos levántate y pelea una vez mas de lo contrario no serás el Pikachu que todas amamos" -Snivy le dio una sonrisa y Pikachu vio a todas las cuales estaban sonriendo confiando en el-

"Bien una vez mas pero con la ayuda de todas" -Pikachu sonrió y las demás le regresaron la sonrisa pero algo comenzó a pasar los cuerpos de Snivy y Eevee comenzaron a brillar- "esto es?" -las dos hembras estaban haciéndose más altas y cambiando su figura, ambas estaban evolucionado cuando el si lo termino estaba una Sylveon y una Servine todas las Pokemon las vieron sorprendidas-

Mi Eevee acaba de evolucionar en Sylveon -Serena estaba sorprendida viendo a Sylveon y saco su Pokedex-

Y Snivy acaba de evolucionar en Servine, las dos evolucionaron para ayudar a Pikachu -dijo Ash sonriendo, las dos seguían siendo casi del mismo tamaño solo que Servine era el doble del tamaño que Pikachu- ataquen todos juntos -todos dentro de la caja asintieron, Sylveon uso carga lugar formando una esfera blanca en su hocico, Servine concentro energía haciendo brillar su cola, Pikachu estaba usando cola de hierro, Espeon usaba fuerza psíquica, y Emolga usaba poder oculto, los ataques de ellos explotaron caja y la rompieron pudiendo salir de la caja sin problemas, todas se reunieron con su entrenador para que las saludaran- Servine estuviste increíble felicidades por evolucionar -Ser iré asintió sonriendo como siempre lo hacia- Pikachu bien hecho ahora solo quedan ellos -en el cielo, Mega Charizard le había dado un golpe con la rodilla al Charizard del equipo Rocket hasta a hacer que cayera al suelo herido, usando sus garras le quito el collar y este solo quedo desmayado, Mega Lucario golpeo a Metagross en la cabeza con su puño incremento y rompió el parado que lo mantenía loco, con Dragonite el ayudo a los otros a romper el collar de Aggron haciendo que este cayera al suelo y por ultimo Frogadier le había roto el collar a Garchomp dejándolo en el suelo-

Bien todos los collares están rotos y los Pokemon están más tranquilos -dijo Anabel sonriendo viendo a los Pokemon-

Ni crean que nos ganaran así de fácil -dijo Jessie saliendo de los retos del globo con Wobboffet y Gourgeist pero sus ánimos se calmaron al ver todos los Pokemon de Ash viéndolos enojados, algunos estaban de pie y concentrando sus poderes para un ataque- oigan que tal si lo platicamos nos sentamos en una mesa y bebemos una tacita de café -Jessie y sus Pokemon estaban muy nervioso al igual que James y Meowth los cuales se escondieron en el globo-

Ataquen! -dijeron las siete entrenadoras y el entrenador serios, todos los Pokemon dispararon sus técnicas hacia el trío de inútiles creando una gran explosión en todo el campo-

Ya valimos en esta seria y Fanfic -dijo James llorando-

Por que nunca ganamos? -dijo Jessie molesta y los tres solo gritaron- nos mandaron a volar otra vez! -pero esta vez mas halla de las tierras conocidas quizá hasta la otra parte del planeta-

Bien estos locos nos dejaran en paz -dijo Ash cansado-

Si pero Ash nuestros Pokemon están ya cansados y yo también -dijo Misty secretada en el suelo y acaricio a su Gyarados- lo hiciste muy bien amigo -el gran Pokemon marino sonrío complacido-

Por cierto un haremos con ellos -Serena vio a los Pokemon desmayados-

Creo que cuando despierten Anabel debería hablar con ellos para ver si tienen dueño o que desean -dijo Ash tranquilo-

Tienes razón -dijeron todas y los Pokemon fueron descansando y quedándose dormidos en di referentes lugares mientras Ash estaba recostado en las pierna de Cintia mientras ella le tarareaba un canción para dormirlo, las demás estaban celosa pero no protestaron ya se había decidido que la chica de ese día sería Cintia-

Es verdad ahora que recuerdo de todos los Pokemon Unfenzant fue la única que no actuó por que? -dijo Iris sorprendida viendo como Unfenzant estaba con Talonflame en un árbol y en una especie de nido- por cierto esos dos están muy juntos -Iris fue saltando hasta llegar a la copa del árbol y se topó con los dos Pokemon aves en el nido- oigan que tanto hacen? -los dos Pokemon la vieron y se levantaron mostrándole algo que la dejo sorprendida- oigan tiene que ver esto tu también Ash! -todos fueron hacia donde estaba Iris- rápido escuchen

Que pasa Iris por que tanto grito? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Chicos ya se por que Unfenzant no quería pelear y eso era por que tenía que cuidar de sus huevos! -Iris sonrío complacida mientras que todas se sorprendieron por lo dicho-

Que? -dijeron todas y fueron a ver al árbol pero estaba demasiado alto así que cada una fue subiendo con un Pokemon, Serena, Cintia y Ash en la espalda de Charizard, Misty y las demás en la cabeza de Gyarados, todos llegaron a los más alto y Unfenzant les dejo ver su nido donde había dos huevos Pokemon, uno era blanco con la parte superior roja y negra, el segundo era de un color plateado con detalles blancos, todos estaban emocionados sobre todo las chicas las cuales se sonrojaron bastante-

Que bello van a tener bebes -dijo Serene sonrojada-

Felicidades a los dos -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Que tierno una familia voladora -dijo May sonriendo-

Ahora solo falta que Pikachu embarazó a nuestras Pokemon -dijo Anabel sonriendo y el pobre Pikachu tuvo un ataque nervioso y cayo desmayado mientras las demás Pokemon estaban sonrojadas esperando la llegada de ese día-

Después de un rato los Pokemon que había usado el equipo Rocket estaban despertando gracias al sueño reparador que tuvieron, los cuatro comenzaron a alterarse al ver que no sabían donde estaban ni como habían llegado a ese lugar.

"Donde estoy?" -dijo el Garchomp nervioso- "esto no parece los lugares donde me tenían cautivo"

"No eres el único aquí" -dijo Aggron nervioso y asustado- "debemos irnos"

"Si se quieren ir son libres de hacerlo" -dijo Charizard llegando con ellos- "los tipos que los tenían cautivos fueron derrotados y ustedes son libres ahora" -el Charizard que tenía el equipo Rocket no dejaba de mirarlo cuando fue que Charizard noto algo en ese otro, este tenía pestañas largas como una hembra- "dime que tanto me ves?"

"Nada solo que me sorprende que me derrotaras con esa extraña apariencia de hace rato" -dijo el Charizard del equipo Rocket resultando que era una hembra, Charizard se quedo sorprendido de escucharla- "que ahora tu eres el que hace caras bobas"

"Eres hembra?" -dijo Charizard sorprendido mientras la hembra rodó los ojos- "no lo tomes a mal pero tu fuerza es muy grande me sorprendido"

"Ya cállate" -dijo la Charizard molesta, los demás Pokemon se estaban ideando excepto Garchomp el cual no dejaba de ver a la Garchomp de Cintia, el solo se retiró dejando solos a la pareja de Charizards- "si no me dirás nada mejor me voy" -abrió sus alas y estaba por irse cuando sintió un dolor horrible en su ala derecha y cayo al suelo- "que no puedo volar" -vio su ala estaba muy lastimada y casi rota-

"Discúlpame esto fue culpa de los tipos que te obligaron a pelear contra mi y como apenas era la primera vez que Megaevolucionaba no supe controlarme" -dijo Charizard con pena y se acercó a la hembra la cual desvío la mirada sonrojada- "déjame ayudarte"

"Esta bien tu me dejaste así" -dijo la Charizard seria y se levanto para caminar pero el cuerpo le dolía un poco- "genial que mas me hiciste?"

Te dije que apenas pude controlar mi fuerza" -Charizard la ayudo apararse y a caminar con rumbo a su entrenador- "el amigo de Ash te puede curar y Bayleef también"

"Que te hace creer que confiare en ti después de como me dejaste?" -dijo la hembra con burla-

"No me veas con confianza ahora, si no que mejor espera a conocerme mejor y cuando llegue el momento espero que creas en mi, ahora solo quiero ayudarte por favor" -Charizard le dio una sonrisa haciendo que la hembra Charizard bajara la cabeza sonrojada-

"Esta bien solo cúrame y veremos que pasa" -la hembra Charizard estaba nerviosa y sonrojada _"será el celo lo que me hace actuar así? Además si me venció eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte entonces si no tiene pareja puede que...?"_ La hembra pensaba nerviosa hasta que se puso roja de solo pensar en aparearse con Charizard-

"Estas bien?" -dijo Charizard confundido-

"Si lo estoy" -dijo la hembra seria ahora todo podía dar un giro diferente-


	12. Chapter 12

**Una pequeña orgia, una silla de ruedas y la llegada de nuevas vidas**

Todo era normal en pueblo paleta para los entrenadores, personas y los Pokemon, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak todo era calaña con los Pokemon de Ash ya que las hembras que estaban tan furiosas ya se habían calmado al tener una pareja, en cambio la charizard que había sido salvada del equipo Rocket vivía ahí con los demás Pokemon debido a las heridas que tuvo de Charizard, Charizard la atendía de vez en cuando, al principio fue por la culpa de romperle el ala pero al final se convirtió en cariño hacia la Charizard, en cambio la Charizard hembra solo quería comprobar la fuerza, la velocidad y resistencia de Charizard para ver si en verdad era digno de ser su pareja, mantenía su distancia de los otros Pokemon algunos eran muy ruidosos y ella necesitaba descansar, otros la trataban con respeto y las hembras hablaban con ella como amigas hasta entenderse un poco. El día de hoy era como cualquier otro, pero en la casa Ketchum era algo muy diferente, Delia estaba dejando la casa sonriendo ya que la casa o mansión construida por el dinero de su hijo estaba en proceso de cimentación y plantación de ductos sanitarios así que decidió dejar la casa para las chicas y su hijo en lo que revisaba la casa y hacia muchas compras para los diseños interiores y muebles, apenas dejo la casa las chicas sonrieron dejaron a sus Pokemon en laboratorio del profesor y regresaron a la casa donde Ash apenas se estaba levantando, May preparo su viagra verde haciéndolo más potente esta vez, apenas Ash abrió la puerta se le lanzaron encima de él sujetándolo de los brazos y piernas, le pusieron un embudo en la boca y May le dio todo un litro de la formula verde.

Oigan que hacen?! -dijo Ash algo alterado- si querían darme el jugo lo hubiera aceptado sin problemas es muy rico -lo soltaron sonriendo esperando la reacción- oigan como están la Charizard y el Garchomp que se robaron los bobos?

Están bien -dijeron todas sonriendo esperando la reacción, Ash se quedo extrañado apenas dio un paso cuando su pene se activo haciéndose mas grande y se reflejó encima de sus pantalones, las chicas sonreían de solo verlo y cerraron la puerta, Cinthia, Anabel, Serena y Dawn tomaron a Ash y le quitaron la ropa las demás se fueron quitando la ropa también hasta quedar todos desnudos ahí dentro, recostaron a Ash en la cama y la primera en saltarle fue Cinthia la cual tenía una piel blanca, tersa y brillante, suspenso nos eran mas grandes que los de cualquiera de las chicas, su trasero era grande y redondo con la forma perfecta de un corazón-

Yo voy primero -Cinthia sonrió pero Anabel se sentó encima de la cara de Ash mostrándole su vagina y sus pechos un poco mas grandes que los de Misty e Iris- no importa Vamos haya -Cinthia se levanto riendo su vagina y fue soltando leves gotas en el pene de Ash para mojarlo un poco, se volvió a sentar sobre el pene de Ash y lo froto que con su vagina que se fue mojando los movimientos de Cinthia, sus movimientos eran de atrás hacia adelante soltando fluidos de su vagina para dejar el pene de Ash bien mojado-

No es la única que tendrá acción -dijo Anabel sonriendo sonrojada y se inclinó un poco mostrando su vagina a Ash- Ash me rasure mi vagina para esta ocasión anda chupamela, chupame mi coñito mojado y caliente -Ash estaba sonrojado y jadeando, tomo el trasero de Anabel y metió la lengua en su vagina para lamerla y sentir todos los fluidos que tenía Anabel dentro de ella, Anabel comenzó a gemir y soltó un poco de fluidos- si pruébalo anda méteme toda tu lengua -gemía un poco fuerte, en cambio Cinthia se había corridos un poco dejando el pene de Ash algo moda jo y lubricado, abrió su vagina un poco y lo fue metiendo hasta que la penetro, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo mojando mas la entrepierna de Ash, Anabel estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ash y lo estaba lamiendo mientras gemía y respiraba entre jadeos- mas mas.

Las chicas no dejaban de ver lo que Ash hacia, Serena se sentó en el suelo y abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina y metió dos de sus dedos en ella para masturbarse, con una mano fue masajeando su seno derecho mientras porteaba su pezon y los estiraba causando que gimiera, con sus deos los metía y sacaba mientras los frotaba levemente encima de su vagina quedando un poco mojada, las demás la fueron imitando un rato, Dawn en cambio quedo hincada sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a masturbarse tambo la vagina como su ano, se metió dos deos en cada espacio, en su vagina se metía dos dedos moviéndolos sobre ella y los metía, en su trasero los metía y los sacaba gimiendo con fuerza eso era lo que le gustaba a en verdad, May hacia los mismo que Serena solo que ella tenía un consolador de baterías era un vibrador rosado pequeño, lo metió y lo encendió haciendo que vibrara dentro de vahina y ella se masajeo los senos con las manos, el suelo se estaba llenando de su excitaciones mientras respiraba a agitada, con Iris y Misty ellas se estaban ayudando mutuamente, Misty estaba chupando los pezones de Iris mientras Iris estaba masturbándola un poco con su mano derecha, Misty estaba respirando agitada mientras sentía el frote de Iris en su vagina, Iris por su parte uso la pierna de Misty para masturbarse también flotando su vaina en ella, las dos se besaron un rato y se acostaron en el suelo, entrelazaron sus piernas quedando con las vaginas juntas y comenzaron a moverse mojándose con los fluidos de la otra, las vaginas de ambas se estaban comenzando a mojar entre ellas, las dos empujaban sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras gemían y gritaban un poco.

Con Cinthia ella se comenzó a mover mas rápido alzando el trasero un poco y daba sentó es mas fuertes y más rápidos, Ash por su parte estaba en la vagina de Anabel la cual masajeaba su senos con las manos, Ash paso sus manos por las caderas de Anabel hasta que la levanto un poco y fue metiendo los deos dentro de la vagina de ella, Anabel quedo hincada y Ash la fue masturbando hasta que ella sea corrió encima de su cara dejándolo algo mojado, por la corría el se excito más y dio un empujón con las caderas quedando con el pene hasta dentro de Cinthia y eyaculo dentro de ella, Cinthia grito por el placer de ser corrió un poco quedando con la cara completamente roja, ella se bajo y quedo en el suelo respirando un poco agitada, Anabel quedo recostada en el estomago de Ash y vio su pene, avanzó y lo comenzó a frotar en su vagina, Ash se levanto un poco y la vio sujetando su pene, el entendió y la fue penetrando con cuidado, Anabel grito un poco y los dos quedaron casi a cuatro patas, Ash la abrazo un poco y la fue envistiendo un poco mientras Anabel gritaba de dolor y placer, Ash la abrazo apretando su pecho y la envestía con fuerza mientras Anabel cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sexo un rato, Anabel siguió gimiendo y Ash la paso acostando de espaldas y la envistió mientras ella lo abrazaba de las caderas con las piernas, le dio una ultima envestida y soltó su semen dentro de ella, la dejo recostada en el suelo y suspiro pero en eso Serena lo abrazo de la espalda y lo tomo del pene.

El pene de Ash aun estaba bajo los efectos del viagra liquido de May, Serena comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano y lo beso en los labios, le dio la vuelta acostándolo en la cama, se sentó sobre el metiendo el pene de Ash de una solo golpe, Ash le dio la vuelta quedando ella acostada de lado y con la pierna izquierda levantada, Ash la estaba envistiendo con las piernas abiertas, Serena estaba sonrojada, sonreía y gemía complacida por Ash, el le daba envestidas muy fuertes dejando la vagina de Serena mas que mojada dejando un línea del líquido de excitación, la acostó y beso sus pezones mientras apretaba mas sus senos, Serena paso sus manos por la espalda de Ash y lo fue arañando un poco, alzo mas las piernas quedando algo encorvada, su excitación mojaba todo su trasero y llenaba las sabanas de ese liquido, Ash la fue envistiendo más rápido hasta que termino también dentro de ella y ella se bajo de la cama respirando agitada.

Ahora Dawn estaba sujetada de la ventada dandole la espalda a Ash y levanto el trasero, Ash la tomo de las caderas y la apretó contra la ventana y la penetro en su ano, Dawn gimió de placer mientras Ash la envestía y masajeaba los senos, paso una de sus manos por la cara de Dawn y ella fue chupando sus dedo y los mordía, Ash la envestía con fuerza y con su mano derecha la masturbo en la vagina, la vagina de Dawn estaba muy mojada y dejaba gotas en suelo, Ash metió los dedos de forma rápida y la fue penetrando con ella mientras la seguía envistiendo en su trasero, Dawn ser corrió un poco en la vagina y lleno la mano de Ash con su liquido, Ash cambio de mano y paso su mano mojada por la cara de Dawn, ella sujeto su mano y comenzó a lamberse la, metió los dedos en su boca probando su propio jugo y los disfrutaba con una cara sonrojada, cambio de lugares y la penetro en su vagina mojada, Ash la envistió una vez mas terminando dentro de la también, Dawn grito muy fuerte y cayo rendida en el suelo, Ash estaba sudando y se estaba tranquilizando.

May fue la siguiente y sujeto pene para meterlo en su boca, dentro de su boca ella movía mucho la lengua jugando con el contorno del pene de Ash, Ash la sujeto de la cabeza mientras envestía en su boca por un rato, May lo dejo y lo beso metiendo la lengua en su boca, Ash la sujeto del trasero y la cargo y la penetro, ella sujeto el cuerpo de Ash con sus piernas en un abrazo y el se movía de enfrente hacia atrás, Ash tomo el vibrador que May tenía y se lo metió en el ano, lo encendió y May comenzó a gritar por el placer, por tanto placer se empezó a correr dejando el suelo con una mancha de liquido, en cambio Ash se estaba llenando con ese liquido también, la envestía con fuerza hasta que ambos terminaron, Ash termino dentro ella y ella saco el consolador por la fuerza, la recostó y tomo el consolador.

Misty fue la siguiente y tomo el consolador y le dio la vuelta a Ash y se lo metió a el, Ash grito un poco y Misty encendió el consolador pequeño dentro de el, Ash gimió un poco pero el objetivo de Misty era otro, por el consolador dentro el su pene comenzó a vibrar, Misty lo recostó en la cama y ella se penetro con el pendiente vibrador, se movió de arriba a abajo dejando que el pene de Ash hiciera más trabajo en cambio Ash tanto la cara roja por el placer de ambos lados, Misty gritaba como nunca, ella puso sus manos en el estomago de Ash alzando un poco las rodillas y las doblo abriendo las piernas, la vagina de Misty quedo mas abierta y se fue envistiendo ella sola con el pene de Ash hasta que ambos terminaron pero Misty soltó un grito muy fuerte que otra vez la oficial Jenny lo escucho, Iris le quito el consolador a Ash y este quedo sentado en la cama.

Iris era la ultima se sentó en Ash quedando los dos sentados, Iris se comenzó a amover y a gemir mientras se penetraba una y otra vez con el pene de Ash, lo acostó y ella se estiro un poco dejando el pene de Ash mas inclinado, el pene de Ash se estiro hacia enfrente e Iris los estaba envistiendo mientras se movía un poco, en esa postura Ash sentía más placer al igual que Iris, el pené de Ash estaba muy brillante por los jugos de la pequeña vagina de Iris, Ash la recostó y la penetro con mas fuerza, Iris paso sus piernas por los hombros de Ash quedando encorvada y Ash la penetro con mas fuerza sujetando sus caderas, la penetro hasta que eyaculo dentro de ella, ambos quedaron algo cansado y Ash cayó en la cama cansado cuando sintió que le agarraban el pene de nuevo, el fijo su vista todas lo estaban tocando y sujetándole el pene, el sonrió nervioso y lo demás se volvió negro, mientras afuera de la casa en una pequeña colina Gary, Brook y Paul estaban viendo todo con unos binoculares mientras se frotaban los pezones con una mano.

Después de algunas rondas cada una, ellas estaban acostadas en la cama sonriendo sonrojadas y felices parecían que estaban en un sueño, pero para Ash no lo fue tanto, el estaba cansado, fatigado, escuálido tanto que sus huesos se veían atrás vez de la piel y sus ojos estaban en blanco , Cinthia fue la primera en despertar y lo vio.

Hay no Ash! -Cinthia grito asustada y las demás se levantaron para verlo tenía tics en todo el cuerpo- hay no creo que nos pasamos?

Tu crees? Míralo esta casi muerto -Serena grito alterada-

No perdamos tiempo vístanse y vámonos al hospital más cercano! -dijo Misty y todas se fueron vistiendo para llevarse a Ash el cual estaba casi inconsciente, mientras en los laboratorios de profesor Oak, los Pokemon mas pequeños de Ash como Gible, Noibat, Scraggy, Rattata, Axew y el Gible de Iris estaban siendo cuidados por la Garchomp de Cinthia la cual aún tenía deseos de ser madre y tenía ese instinto maternal aun guardado, ella los estaba cuidando mientras jugaban felices los pequeños Pokemon crías, en cambio el Garchomp macho estaba recostado en un árbol y no dejaba de ver a la Garchomp de Cinthia, parecía que se sentía atraído por ella, Garchomp se dio la vuelta viendo al macho-

"Por que no vienes aquí? Me ayudarías un poco" -dijo Garchomp sonando amigable pero el macho solo desvío la mirada avergonzado- "vaya para ser macho eres algo antipático" -solo se burlo un poco siguió con su labor mientras el Garchomp macho solo soltó un suspiro, con la Charizard ella estaba recostada en el pasto cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba cuando se dio cuenta era Charizard el cual tenía comida en los brazos para ella-

"Ten come necesitas fuerzas para recuperarte" -dijo Charizard confiado, la Charizard sonrió y comió la fruta confiada y calmada- "como te sientes?"

"Ya un poco mejor tu amigo tiene conocidos que son muy buenos con las heridas" -dijo La Charizard sonriendo viendo su ala vendada- "por que haces esto? Siempre me ayudas y me cuidas" -Charizard se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada nervioso y la Charizard sonrió con burla- "no será que te enamoraste de mi o si?" -la Charizard se levanto sonriendo con burla mientras Charizard sentía que su cara ardía de nervios, la hembra se acercó más a él dejándolo avergonzado- "hmmm eres un macho que esta avergonzado que lindo"

"No soy lindo!" -Charizard rugió algo molesto-

"Hay que miedo" -la hembra sonrió sonrojada y se ocultó en sus brazos como si tuviera miedo y hacia unos ojos grandes y brillosos- "eres tan atemorizante" -se burlo un poco y Charizard solo gruño un poco y se le ocurrió una idea para asustarla-

"Te diré" -Charizard sonrió y se dio la vuelta quedando serio- "te amo y me quiero aparear contigo" -eso dejo confundida a la hembra, Charizard se acercó más ella- "es verdad estoy loco por ti y quiero formar un nido de charmanders contigo, quiero que seas mi pareja" -Charizard por dentro pensaba que las bromas terminarían que no se fijo que lo que decía lo decía tan serio que la Charizard se lo creyó y se quedo sonrojada, la hembra se fue acercando con ojos brillos y enamorados-

"Esta bien te acepto se mi pareja" -dijo la Charizard hembra enamorada pero Charizard se quedo sorprendido y conmocionado- "vamos a hagamos huevos Pokemon ya -la Charizard se veía hermosa a los ojos de Charizard dejándolo embobado y lo acepto, se estaban por dar un beso cuando las chicas entrenadoras llegaron cargando a Ash, los dos charizard se separaron por el grito algo avergonzados pero la hembra sonreía viendo a Charizard el cual solo desvío la mirada avergonzado-

Charizard necesitamos ayuda! -dijo Serena alterada y le mostró a Ash el cual estaba en un estado cata tónico-

"Que le paso a Ash?!" -Charizard se quedo sorprendido y en eso llegaron las Pokemon hembras con Pikachu en un estado casi igual que el de Ash- "de ustedes no me sorprende" -les dio una mirada seria y ellas desviaron la mirada avergonzadas-"súbanlo a mi lomo" -Charizard se hinco un poco y subieron a Ash en su espalda-

Yo iré con el rumbo al hospital todas mejor quédense -dijo Cinthia seria, las demás no la escucharon, Serena se subió abrazando a Ash- ya que vayan -Cinthia se subió en Charizard y las demás metieron a sus Pokemon en sus pokebolas, Iris se llevó a Pikachu abrazándolo y se subió en Dragonite con Dawn- las demás quédense aquí por si la señora Ketchum regresa -ellas asintieron-

"Nos vemos después" -dijo Charizard a la hembra la cual asintió-

"Te haré temblar cuando vuelvas!" -la hembra le dio una mirada atrevida haciendo enrojecer a Charizard por completo- "ve"

Oye que te dijo? -dijo Cinthia interesada viendo a Charizard avergonzado, el alzo la cabeza negando muy rápido- no importa, ¡vuela! -con la orden el Pokemon dio un salto y se elevó en el cielo-

Iris si van a un centro Pokemon lleva nuestras Pokemon para ver si su celo ya paso -dijo Anabel dandole su pokebolas juntos con las demás llevando a todas las hembras Pokemon que entraron en celo, Iris asintió y se las llevo con Dragonite, los dos Pokemon iban volando lo más rápido que podían mientras Serena no dejaba de preocuparse por Ash, en cambio Cinthia ya sabia que le estaba pasando a Ash, se mantuvo calmada en todo el camino, después de uno minutos y llegaron a un hospital para personas con un centro Pokemon dentro también-

Rápido bajen -Cinthia se bajo primero y tomo a Ash en sus brazos- gracias por la ayuda Charizard -el Pokemon asintió, todos entraron topándose con una enfermera Joy-

Bienvenidos al hospital y centro Pokemon en que les puedo ayudar? -dijo Joy tranquila y Cinthia le mostró a Ash y a Pikachu- Arceus santo! Que les paso?! -las chicas se sonrojaron y negaron todo- Chansey rápido dos camillas una para persona otra para Pokemon -el Pokemon rosado obedeció trayendo las camillas para entrenador y Pokemon, las entrenadoras y Pokemon se quedaron en la sala de espera, después de una hora Joy salió sudando y quitándose unos guantes en las manos- bien escuchen el joven se encuentra algo débil pero lo tenemos en observación le estamos a mostrando unos medicamentos y energisantes en el cuerpo estará bien después de un rato pero su pelvis y caderas están muy lastimados tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas por un mes -las chicas sintieron como si un rayo las hubiera partido y les hubiera arrancado el alma y el deseo- por otro lado el Pokemon estaba muy lastimado y débil estará también recuperación y como el entrenador no podrá aparearse por dos meses -ahora las Pokemon hembras se quedaron de piedras y Emolga se cayo al suelo, las Pokemon estaba hechas de piedra con los ojos en blanco- bueno disfruten su estadía cuando los dos despierten yo les digo si? -Joy sonrió y ellas asintieron-

Disculpe enfermera podría atender a nuestras Pokemon? Queremos saber como va sus celos -Iris le dio las pokebolas y la enfermera asintió, Cinthia se sentó en el mueble y suspiro alzando la cabeza- que pasa Cinthia?

No ven lo que paso? Esto pasa cuando se tiene mucho sexo espero que sea de lección -dijo Cinthia algo seria- a partir de hoy no tendremos sexo con el, cuando esté recuperado le daremos un poco de tiempo para que se recupere también cada una de nosotras lo tendrá un día y esperamos dos días para que le toque a la segunda para recupere un poco el aliento ya que esto es una advertencia -las chicas se quedaron calladas y asintieron dandole la razón, lo que no vieron es que la enfermera Joy había escuchado todo y entro a un cuarto donde Ash estaba comiendo con Pikachu a su lado, Pikachu estaba comiendo comida Pokemon con salsa de tomate y un jugo, ambos estaban felices comiendo tranquilos-

Bien Ash ya les dije de tu "lesión pélvica" -la enfermera Joy sonrió haciendo comillas-

Gracias enfermera Joy ahora ya podremos entrenar con cuidado y descanso -dijo Ash sonriendo- que buena idea tuvimos verdad chaparrito?

"Si al fin tendré la tarde para mi no mas apareamiento forzoso" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo en paz-

No crees que es un poco cruel haber dicho esa mentira? -dijo Joy preocupada- es verdad que tenias algunas lesiones por tus actividades pero no es tan mala

Créame enfermera todas esas actividades fueron extremistas -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado y Pikachu asintió confiado-

Bueno los dejo que coman yo debo atender estas Pokemon puedes quedarte una media hora después pues irte en la silla de ruedas que pediste -dijo Joy sonriendo y Ash asintió comiendo feliz, después de es tiempo Pikachu y Ash salieron en una silla de ruedas, el pequeño Pokemon amarillo tenía una especie de vendaje en la cintura, Ash estaba respirando agitado aguantando la risa, le daba empujones a la silla y las chicas salieron corriendo hacia el-

Ash lo siento mucho! No lo volveré a hacer de esa forma! No lo haremos tanto y tan seguido! -Serena, Iris y Dawn acorralaron a Ash gritándole pero Cinthia apareció y empujó a Ash apartándolo un poco-

Ash escucha lamentamos lo que paso, te aseguro que trataremos de hacerte la vida más cómoda y que te ayudaremos a mejorar mucho -dijo Cinthia sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente-

Esta bien Cinthia gracias pero no fue culpa de ninguna solo quiero descansar un rato y estar relajado por lo menos un mes estaremos bien -dijo Ash sonriendo y ellas asintieron sonriendo- oigan vía a la enfermera Joy con unas pokebolas que paso?

Le pi pedimos que analizará a nuestras Pokemon para ver si el celo ya les paso -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Ya veo entonces esperaremos un rato -dijo Ash sonriendo, después de un rato salió la enfermera Joy con sus Pokemon fuera de las pokebolas- hola chicas como se sienten? -todas las Pokemon estaban sonriendo sonrojadas y la mayoría vio a Pikachu, Espeon, Emolga, Servine, Sylveon, Buneary y Glaceon se acercan a Pikachu y algunas lo empezaron a lamer y tallaron sus cabezas en el sonrojadas, Gardevoir y Braixen estaban felices y se acercaron a sus entrenadores para verlos- que les pasa se notan muy felices

Eso es por que están embarazadas están esperando dos o mas huevos cada uno -dijo Joy sonriendo y Pikachu estuvo al borde del infarto, se quedo hecho de piedra en las piernas de Ash, las Pokemon sonrieron y Serena abrazo a las suyas mientras Ash felicitaba a Servine y Gardevoir, todas estaban sonriendo en paz y en calma- bueno el ciclo de nacimiento de los huevos será en una semana así que cuando estén en su último día pueden venir y nosotros los ayudaremos durante el parto ya que el parto de Pokemon hembras múltiples siempre resulta difícil para ellas y mas si son caseras

Ya veo si recuerdo que Garchomp paso por mucho dolor cuando tuvo que dar a luz ella sola tres huevos -dijo Cinthia con contiendo un poco a Ash tallando su cabeza-

Entonces dices que podrían poner mas de dos huevos? -dijo Dawn confundida y las Pokemon se asustaron un poco y se abrazaron- lo cual dudo que pase -sonrío nerviosa-

Entonces nos preparemos para el nacimiento de posiblemente -dijo Ash contando un poco- a más de 20 crías en el laboratorio del profesor Oak -sonrío y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas mientras que el profesor Oak rompió un vaso del laboratorio sin razón-


	13. Chapter 13

**Llegando los nuevo Pokemon**

El día como normalmente lo haría, por las calles de pueblo paleta se veía un grupo de tres chicas jóvenes y una mujer rubia hermosa empujando un silla de ruedas con un chico y un pikachu usando un pañal hecho de vendas a su lado iba un Charizard macho, era el grupo de Ash y sus amantes junto a sus fieles amigos de la región, las seis personas iban sonriendo pero Pikachu iba hecho de piedra por la sorpresa que sería padre no de 2 ni 6 si no de 12 pequeños Pokemon o mas, solo repasaba las ideas en su mente una y otra vez, por su lado Ash estaba mas que tranquilo y feliz ya que no tendría relaciones en mas de un mes o mas estaría tranquilo pero lo malo seria que cuando levantara la mentira lo exprimirán como a un limón pero de momento lo dejaría pasar, tardaron una hora mas o menos en llegar a la casa de Ash y se toparon con la oficial Jenny regañando a Misty y le dio una nota que era un multa.

Disculpe oficial, ¿esta todo bien? -dijo Cinthia viendo a la oficial-

Si disculpe las molestias, solo que la población volvió a quejarse de gritos que venían de esta casa -dijo la oficial Jenny seria y los demás solo soltaron una gota de sudor de sus cabezas y una sonrisa nerviosa en las cara- no entiendo algo ¿como una casa que esta en la mitad del campo puede tener tanto ruido y tan fuerte que llega hasta la ciudad? Es que simplemente no lo puedo entender -todos rieron un poco nerviosos ya sabían a quien se refería la oficial- bueno aquí tiene mas de 10 multas por los gritos que llegaron al pueblo -les dio diez papeles a Cinthia por ser la que parecía mayor de edad- les dejo una advertencia vuelvo a escuchar gritos así y me llevare arrestados a todas las mujeres de esta casa ¿les quedo claro? -vio de forma seria a todos y ellos asintieron nerviosos- bueno que pasen buen día -se retiró en la motocicleta que tenía dejando a Ash mas que constipado-

Bueno mejor entremos -dijo Ash tranquilo, Cinthia entregó y las chicas vieron a Ash con los ojos blancos y con gotas de lagrimas-

Ash lo sentimos! Perdonamos! -dijeron Anabel, Misty y May llorando a mares- que les dijeron?! Que le paso?! -las chicas vieron a Cinthia llorando a mares-

Esta bien a enfermera Joy dijo que estará en la silla de ruedas por lo menos un mes a dos meses -dijo Cinthia tranquila- pero se rompió la pelvis -se sonrojo- no hay sexo hasta que Ash se recupere -las chicas se quedaron calladas al escuchar eso, también Serena, Dawn e Iris se quedaron calladas y sorprendidas-

No! -todas las chicas lloraron y quedaron tiradas en el suelo-

Yo me encuentro bien y pIkachu igual creo -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso viendo a las chicas y luego les mostró a Pikachu el cual seguía como de piedra-

Por cierto que le paso a Pikachu? Esta usando un pañal y parece que esta hecho de roca -dijo May viendo a Pikachu-

Déjame ver -dijo Anabel cargando a Pikachu- estas realmente asustado y sorprendido -lo acaricio y lo comenzó a inspeccionar- detecto mentiras, una mentira mas grande y algo espero pero a la vez inesperado que te asusta -las chicas vieron raro a Anabel y luego vieron a Pikachu el cual asintió perdido en su mundo- debemos saber algo Ash?

Así es me recuerda que le pedimos a la enfermera Joy que revisará a nuestros Pokemon hembras -dijo Ash sonriendo y sacaron a los Pokemon de sus por olas-

Y que les dijeron -dijo Misty viendo a las Pokemon-

Resulta que todas están embarazadas y esperan de uno a dos huevos -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada, May abrazo a Glaceon sonriendo feliz, Anabel estaba con su Espeon y le acariciaba la cabeza, Dawn tenía abrazada a su Buneary ambas sonriendo, Iris tenía a Emolga sonriendo en su hombro, Ssh acariciaba a Gardevoir y a Servine- yo creo que el bebe de Braixen será de Lucario verdad? -le dio una sonrisa a Braixen entrecerrando los ojos y Braixen asintió sonrojada y tallando su vientre-

Por cierto donde esta Lucario debería estar aquí -dijo Ash viendo a los lados-

Eso me recuerda algo -dijo Cinthia poniéndose seria y todos le pusieron atención- Hay no olvide mi helado tengo antojo de un helado de chocolate con vainilla -se cruzo de brazos haciendo pucheros y todos cayeron de espaldas y Ash cayó de espalda con todo y silla de ruedas sobre el- perdón es que lo olvide -sonrío sacando la lengua y cerró los ojos-

Eres preciosa -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado viendo a Cinthia-

Ash no digas esas cosas -dijo Cinthia sonrojada y se toco las mejillas-

Es que cuando te sonrojas te pones mas hermosa -dijo Ash sonriendo, Cinthia se puso mas roja mientras las demás tenían una mirada seria roja de celos-

Si sigues así me vas a embarazar -dijo Cinthia con algo de risa, las chicas abrieron la boca soltando una risa malvada- a eso me recuerda algo, ¡Misty! -se puso seria y le mostró las infracciones- tenemos que pagar más de 1500 pokeyenes por tus gritos de orgasmos!

Que otra vez?! -Misty grito con fuerza y Cinthia le apretó los labios con los dedos de la mano derecha- mmmm mmm

Ya basta escucha ayudaras a pagar todas estas multas -dijo Cinthia seria y Misty asintió apenada- una cosa esto ya había pasado antes?

Si la señora Ketchum la puso a trabajar en los laboratorios del profesor Oak para pagar las multas pasadas -dijo Iris sonriendo con burla-

Cuando debe en total? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Con estas la debe -dijo May sacando una calculadora- según debe 6543 pokeyenes

Vaya eso es mucho -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Pues con tan poco pecho toda la fuerza de le fue a la garganta -dijo Anabel riendo un poco-

Es verdad alfalfa de pecho le dio fuerza en la boca y los brazos para gritar y golpear -dijo Cinthia riendo un poco junto con las demás-

Ya basta de burlarse de mi falta de pechos -dijo Misty cubriéndose el pecho roja de vergüenza-

Bueno y Lucario hay que darle la noticia que va a ser padre -dijo Ash sonriendo-

El esta en el área del laboratorio entrenando un poco -dijo Anabel tranquila y vio a Charizard el cual seguía esperando en la puerta- si quieres te puedes ir ya que supongo que debes estar esperando algo con esa Charizard hembra verdad? -Anabel entrecerró los ojos viendo como Charizard pasaba de naranja a rojo ardiente y asintió- bueno ve y dile a Lucario que regrese para hablar con el -Charizard asintió sin mirarla y alzó el vuelo rápido- no puede ocultar que quiere llegar con esa Charizard nueva jejeje -sonrío un poco viendo a Charizard-

Si que debe estar urgido -dijo Serena sonriendo un poco, Charizard apresuro su vuelo y llego al laboratorio, la Garchomp de Cinthia estaba acostada en la copa de un tronco cargando a los Pokemon pequeños sonriendo, por su lado el Garchomp macho no se iba y no dejaba de ver a Garchomp criando a los pequeños-

"Creo que debería hablar con ella mas tarde" -dijo Garchomp macho en un susurro, Charizard llego en un salto y busco a Lucario hasta que lo vio, Lucario estaba entrenando con Infernape, Lucario avanzó y lanzó un golpe incremento e Infernape lanzó un súper golpe, los dos golpes chocaron creando una nube de humo y polvo, Lucario salto a un lado y disparo una bola de energía azul, Infernape lanzó llamas de la boca chocando con el ataque de Lucario hasta que los dos explotaron, Infernape lanzó un golpe y Lucario la esquivo junto sus manos formando una bola de Maná y las disparo dandole a Infernape en el estómago, Infernape se levo en el aire, giro la cabeza un poco concentrando fuego azul en todo su cuerpo y avanzó lanzando su bombardeo, Lucario disparó su esfera de energía, los dos ataque más fuerte causa ron una explosión mas fuerte, a,vos Pokemon salieron heridos y cansados por los ataques-

"Buen entrenamiento Infernape" -dijo Lucario sonriendo-

"Gracias eso fue divertido me alegra tener a otro Pokemon con un estilo de luchador aquí" -dijo Infernape sonriendo, Charizard se acercó a ellos y los vio- "Charizard senpai que se le ofrece?"

"Lucario debes volver a la casa de Ash parece que Gardevoir y Braixen te quieren decir algo muy importante creo que pondrán huevos" -dijo Charizard pensando un poco, Infernape sonrió pero Lucario tuvo como un choque eléctrico como si su mundo se rompiera en pedazos, se escucho como los cristales cayeron y Lucario cayó de espaldas- "bueno lo dejo en tus manos yo me voy con la hembra" -Charizard se elevó en el aire y fue a ver a la Charizard hembra y la encontró debajo de un árbol, el aterrizó y la vio- "hola"

"Hola te tardaste un poco" -dijo la hembra sonriendo usaba una flor en la cornamenta izquierda y sonreía viendo a Charizard- "como luzco?"

"Hermosa" -dijo Charizard sonriendo, los dos juntaron sus hocicos en un beso para ellos-

La tarde paso y con ello llego el alba, la señora Ketchum termino llegando a su casa después de darle la vuelta a todo pueblo paleta por comida y víveres para sus nueras, también había visto la casa que estaba siendo pagada por Ash, estaba cansada y termino llegando topándose con todas las chicas viendo la televisión pero uno algo que le llamó la atención y eso fue que Ash estaba en silla de ruedas.

Que le paso a Mi hijo?! -la señora Delia grito con fuerza al ver a su hijo en esa condición, dejo las bolsas de compras a un lado y corrió para ver a su hijo- que le hicieron?! Díganme y con detalles! -ninguna de las chicas quería hablar pero Delia les dio una mirada molesta con los ojos bien abiertos- díganme que le hicieron a mi hijo -las chicas temblaron del miedo y empujaron a Dawn para que lo dijera- y bien estoy esperando -Dawn grito levemente y temblando en su lugar-

Bueno lo que paso fue que cuando usted se fue tuvimos a Ash para una orgia todas juntas no sabemos cuantas veces lo hizo con cada una para cuando terminamos el estaba muy débil y lo llevamos con Charizard a un hospital -dijo Dawn asustada y roja de vergüenza, Delia suspiro recordó cuales eran sus motivos para salir y uno de esos era que Ash embarazara a todas de una vez, suspiro y decidió calmarse un poco-

Que les dijeron y por que necesita la silla de ruedas? -dijo Delia calmada solo un poco-

Bueno la enfermera nos dijo que se lastimó la pelvis y debe estar en la silla de ruedas por más de dos meses en lo que se recupera así que nada de sexo en ese tiempo -dijo Serena sonriendo nerviosa viendo a Delia-

Bueno ya no queda de otra vamos a comer de una vez -dijo Delia suspirando tranquila- así una cosa más cuando empiecen a sentir mareos, antojos, cambios de humor y un retrasos en sus periodos me avisan por que podrían estar embarazadas -las chicas se quedaron heladas y quietas en el lugar- que pasa? -las vio a todas parecían preocupadas excepto Cinthia la cual estaba sonrojada junto a Anabel la cual estaba pensando un poco-

Bueno señora Ketchum no lo tome a mal pero me asusta la idea de estar embarazada a esta edad -dijo Misty nerviosa-

Yo también -dijeron Iris, May, Dawn y Serena nerviosas-

Las entiendo pero para eso estaré aquí para ustedes las ayudare a cuidarlos y a alimentarlos también Ash las ayudara -Delia les dio una sonrisa calmada y las chicas se fueron calmando un poco-

Yo las ayudare se los juro por que serán mis hijos no están solas -dijo Ash sonriendo y las demás sonrieron sonrojadas y calmadas _"bien a idear el plan de escape por si una termina embarazada"_ pensó Ash entrando en pánico, la tarde paso e Infernape se estaba llevando a Lucario cargándolo en sus hombros con ayuda de Frogadier, llegaron a la casa donde los atendió pasaron y dejaron a Lucario en el suelo el cual estaba congelado y con los ojos en forma de espiral-

Que le paso? -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo a Lucario-

"Que le paso?! Que te paso a ti?! -dijeron los dos Pokemon machos viendo a su entrenador en la silla de ruedas-

Larga historia pero que le paso a Lucario chicos? -dijo Ash intranquilo y alterado-

Espera yo les puedo entender -dijo Anabel calmada y ellos les comenzaron a explicar lo que estaba pasando- si ya entiendo por eso se asusto

Que te dijeron? -dijo Cinthia sorprendida-

Ellos dicen que Charizard le dijo lo del embarazo de Braixen y Gardevoir y ahora quedo así -dijo Anabel viendo Lucario- creo que hay que despertarlo

Yo me encargo Glaceon usa rayo de hielo -dijo May y Glaceon le congelo la cabeza a Lucario pero no despertó se quedo congelado- huy creo que no funciono

"Tu crees?" -dijo Glaceon con sarcasmo, Braixen se acercó y le lanzó fuego a Lucario en la cola haciéndolo gritar y este salto sujetándose la cola-

"Me quemo!" -gritó Lucario y comenzó a tallar el trasero en el suelo tratando de calmar el fuego de su cola hasta que Glaceon le enfrió la cola hasta que se calmo- "gracias" se levanto y vio a Braixen y a Gardevoir- "lo se" -ambas Pokemon lo abrazaron y el les regreso el abrazo-

"Lucario seremos padres" -dijo Braixen mas que emocionada-

"Si lo se es maravilloso" -dijo Lucario sonriendo, se separaron después de un rato y empezaron a comer durante esa noche, Lucario, Braixen y Gardevoir se quedaron en la casa durmiendo en la sala en unas camas para Pokemon de sus tamaños-

"Deberíamos pensar en nombres para los bebes?" -dijo Gardevoir sonriendo, le pusieron atención mientras pensaba- "también me pregunto cómo serán? Serán Riolus verdes y blancos? O serán Ralts de color azul y negro?" Gardevoir seguía pensando viendo su vientre aunque la misma idea le pasaba en la mente a Braixen y a Lucario, no solo ellos lo pensaban sino también las demás hembras, como serian sus huevos y crías al mezclarse con una raza de Pokemon diferente a la suya, mientras las hembras descansaban en sus camas tranquilas Pikachu estaba en una cama pequeña rodeada de las camas de sus parejas, en cambio Ash estaba siendo levantado por Cinthia para ir a darse un baño, hoy era el día que le tocaba a Cinthia estar con Ash, Cinthia entro al baño y sentó a Ash en la taza del baño, se quito la ropa quedando desnuda pero sintió un olor amargo en el aire, era ella todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de semen y sudor, vio su ropa negra se quedo sorprendida, no se había dado en todo el hasta ahora, la zona de su vagina estaba cubierta de semen que todavía sacaba de su interior, las axiles y el pecho tenían manchas de su dos y en pecho tenía manchas de sudor y semen-

Hay que vergüenza no me bañe y mi ropa favorita se lleno de sudor y semen -dijo Cinthia con vergüenza- Ash y tu? -Ash se quedo viendo el trasero de Cinthia teniendo una ereccion sintió dolor y cansando en el pene por todo el uso que le dio- Ash lo olvide mejor nos bañamos rápido y por favor deja de reaccionar

Esta bien Cinthia pero recuerda que no lo controlo -dijo Ash apenado, Cinthia lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa y a pararse, los dos entraron al baño, había una tina y ellos entraron Ash se quedo sentado, mientras Cinthia se quedo recostada en el borde- oye Cinthia cuando mi mama menciono lo de los bebes por que no te asustaste como las demás?

Bueno Ash yo quiero ser madre por que siento que he llegado a la edad a pesar de que tengo 21 años, no me asusta la idea -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, se acercó a Ash y lo abrazo tallando los pechos en el pecho de Ash y este sonrío sonrojado- te amo Ash y quiero tener tus bebes -le dio un beso en los labios, después de bañarse los dos durmieron juntos usando ropa, Cinthia lo tenía abrazado quedando con la cara en los pechos de ella, durante unos días todos fue normal, Ash tuvo que trasladarse con la silla de ruedas usando su mentira, cada día estaba con una chica en una cita, puso a sus Pokemon machos a entrenar entre combates mientras las Pokemon hembras descansaban y comían por su embarazo, mientras algunas de las chicas estaban deseosas de sexo pero como no lo tenían comían en exceso, May devoraba casi lo mismo que su Munchlax, Misty se atragantaba con comida chatarra al igual que Dawn e Iris con los dulces y frutas, Anabel era la mas calmada ella ya conocía el sexo con Ash pero estaba tranquila, Cinthia comía helado y Serena estaba con Ash ese día, habían pasado ya seis días y este era el ultimo para el parto de las Pokemon, todas estaban en casa tranquilas mientras Ash y Serena estaban en el laboratorio del profesor hablando sobre los nuevos Pokemon-

Y como ve profesor Oak ya la llegada de los nuevos Pokemon bebes podría llenar el laboratorio y los terrenos -dijo Ash sonriendo, el profesor tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero tenía tics en la cara-

Bueno hijo ya me doy cuenta -dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo forzadamente- y cuando nacerán esos huevos?

Mañana pero hoy en la tarde nos vamos al hospital para que estén al pendiente del parto -dijo Serena sonriendo- bueno nos ayudara criando a los bebes?

Claro pueden contar conmigo con todo lo que pueda -dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo en sellando los dientes-

Muchas gracias profesor -dijeron los dos cuando el comunicador de Serena empezó a sonar- si aquí Serena que sucede? -dijo tranquila pero se escuchaban muchos gritos- oigan que pasa? No les entiendo -los gritos empezaron a sonar mas fuerte-

Serena tu y Ash deben regresar ya! -Anabel grito en el comunicador-

Que pasa por que hay gritos?! -dijo Ash alterado-

Las Pokemon entraron en labor de parto ahora todas juntas Ash debes traer a Lucario y a Pikachu, también ya le hablamos a la enfermera Joy y llegará en una media hora pero rápido regresen! -Delia les grito alterada y asustada-

Ya a van a nacer vámonos chamacos! -dijo Oak sonriendo- vamos a tener 20 bebes -rompió la taza de café que tenía en la mano sonriendo dejando algo asustados a los chicos y a los Pokemon, Oak corrió empujando la silla de Ash, Serena corría lo mejor que podía seguida de Lucario y Pikachu que estaba en la silla con Ash, después de un rato todos llegaron a la casa que estaba llena de gritos de las Pokemon, Lucario fue con Gardevoir y Braixen para verlas-

"Lucario" -dijeron las dos respirando agitadas y acostadas en sus camas, les dio una mano a cada una para que se calmaran pero le apartaron las manos con fuerza y el termino gritando del dolor-

"Respiren...eso es..lo importante" -dijo Lucario con dolor, Pikachu estaba viendo a cada una de las hembras, Emolga estaba roja respirando aguantada al igual que las otras, a Pikachu le dio algo de su electricidad para calmarla y eso paso, Emolga se calmo pero todavía sentía algo de dolor, con Servine fue un poco mas complicado ya que esta la apretó por el dolor, cuando lo soltó camino lentamente con Buneary, Buneary lo apretó de la cola con la mano y la fue calmando un poco tallando le la cabeza, Glaceon, Espeon y Sylveon le pedían a gritos de su presencia para que se calmaran, Glaceon grito con fuerza y termino congelando a Pikachu por un momento Espeon grito igual y soltó un rayo psíquico directo al Pokemon rompiendo el hielo, Sylveon lo golpeo varias veces con sus látigos en el cuerpo dejándolo algo herido y tirado en suelo, después de unos momentos difíciles para los Pokemon machos la primera en poner un huevo fue Sylveon dejando un huevo de color café con una franja amarilla, se tranquilizo un poco y puso un segundo huevo pero este era amarillo con franjas negras-

Parece que dejó un huevo de Pichu y otro de Eevee -dijo Serena viendo a su compañera la cual estaba muy cansada- lo hiciste bien pequeña descansa te lo mereces-

"Mira Sylveon ya estamos por ser padres" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo y Delia les dejo los huevos a ambos a un lado-

"Hola mis bebes" -dijo Sylveon llorando un poco viendo a los huevos-

"Pikachu!" -gritaron todas las demás llamando al Pokemon, el profesor y las entrenadoras estaban ayudando a las demás Pokemon a tranquilizarse pero parecía que no Zurita efecto en ellas ya que necesitaban de su pareja para sentirse seguras, el trabajo de Dawn era doble ya que ella tenía que ver a Buneary y a Ambipom, Infernape también estaba ahí viendo a su pareja la cual le daba sonrisas llenas de dolor-

Vamos pequeñas ya vienen un pujido mas -dijo Delia ayudando a Braixen y a Gardevoir las cuales estaban por romperle los brazos a Lucario, Lucario estaba en el suelo sintiendo dolor por ayudar a sus hembras, Braixen dio un grito muy fuerte y termino poniendo tres huevos, el primero fue azul con rayas negras, los dos últimos fueron amarillo con zonas rojas, Gardevoir termino al segundo, ella puso un huevo blanco con marcas negras algo que llamó mucho la atención de profesor, el segundo huevo fue blanco con verde-

Interesante color para este huevo -dijo el profesor viendo el huevo fascinado- quisiera estudiarlo por un rato quien sabe que Pokemon termine siendo -estaba emocionado viendo el huevo pero Lucario le comenzó a gruñir molesto y dejo la idea de lado, los gritos y la labor de parto seguían en la casa de los Ketchum, Ambipom termino poniendo un huevo de color anaranjado con amarillo, Glaceon puso cuatro huevos dos cafés y dos amarillos con negro, Espeon puso dos amarillos con negro y uno café, Buneary puso uno café y amarillo y otro amarillo, Emolga puso un huevo de color blanco con negro y puntos rojos, también puso un huevo amarillo con negro y un marca con forma de rayo en color negro, Servine por su parte terminal dando tres huevos todos verdes y amarillos, habían terminado en la casa dando un total de 21 huevos en la casa pero la cosa no estaba terminando ahí ya que con Bayleef ella había puesto dos huevos de color verde, Talonflame tenía dos huevos en su nido con Unfenzant y la Charizard puso tres huevos de charmander también en total fueron 28 huevos, 28 futuras crías- ya terminamos aquí

Si me alegra que todo terminara bien -dijo Ash sonriendo, Pikachu estaba viendo a sus parejas las cuales tenían a sus huevos que el ayudo a engendrar- felicidades amigo -tallo al pequeño Pokemon el cual sonrió confiado viendo a sus parejas, Lucario estaba siendo vendado por Delia y en eso la enfermera Joy llego cansada y sudada- llega tarde enfermera

Lo siento hubo mucho tránsito -dijo la enfermara y empezó a revisar a las Pokemon con su compañero- bueno las revisare todos pueden estar tranquilos de momento -todos sonrieron pero en eso se escucho un crujido de estomago era Cinthia la cual al parecer estaba algo enferma-

Hay perdón creo que...-se tapo la boca y fue corriendo al baño solo para terminar vomitando, cuando salió se veía algo mareada y pálida- hay creo que tanta tensión y dulce me causo daño bueno veamos a los nuevos bebes -sonrío confiada pero su escena había llamado mucho la atención de Delia-


	14. Chapter 14

**Noticias impactantes**

Era un día como cualquier otro en pueblo paleta, Ash estaba en los laboratorios del profesor Oak con las demás chicas viendo como el profesor analizaba los huevos Pokemon recién nacidos.

Bien me complace informar que los huevos están en buen estado y podrían tardar en nace un tiempo -dijo Oak sonriendo- quien diría que tendríamos una sobre población de Pokemon este año pero me interesa mas estudiad a ese huevo blanco y negro -Lucario le grupo de nuevo mientras protegía su huevo de forma posesiva- bueno Ash ya has pensado que hacer con los huevos si no te importa me gustaría darle a un entrenador nuevo uno de los huevos

Que?! -gritaron todas las chicas y las hembras ocultando sus huevos-

No creo que deberíamos darle los huevos a un completo extraño -dijo Serena molesta-

Es verdad! Aveces los entrenadores son tan malos que abandonan o maltratan a los Pokemon por que los consideran débiles -dijo Misty mas que irritada y molesta-

Bueno era solo una idea pero Ash debe decidirlo -dijo el profesor mas que nervioso viendo a las chicas que lo veían molestas-

Profesor no quiero que de los huevos Pokemon a los nuevos entrenadores -dijo Ash serio y las chicas y el profesor le pusieron atención- escuche en mis viajes eh conocido a muchos entrenadores que abandonan a sus Pokemon solo porque los consideran débiles aveces hasta los maltratan y los creen inferiores -algunos bajaron la cabeza, Ash solo recordó cómo encontró a Charmander a Tepig, Chicorita y las historias de Frokie, no quería que uno de los hijos de sus mejores amigos terminaran como ellos tirados y abandonados como si fueran basura para los entrenadores- no quiero que los hijos de mis mejores amigos terminan así, si es posible quiero que ellos al crecer escojan que hacer si ir de viaje o participar en concursos, quiero que elijan a su compañero como mis amigos escogieron seguirme y acompañarme -las chicas sonrieron enamoradas de Ash por escucharlo decir esas palabras, los Pokemon estaban sonriendo felices por la decisión de su entrenador- si intenta analizar un huevo o pero veo que se lleva un huevo sin permiso de mis Pokemon Charizard y Lucario lo convertirán en su juguete masticable -los dos Pokemon mencionados sonrieron mostrando los dientes-

Esta bien esta bien -dijo el profesor sonriendo nervioso-

La tarde paso, los Pokemon de Ash estaban entrenando como siempre para hacer el equipo definitivo para la copa Kalos, Lucario y Charizard estaban entrenando con las mega piedras, Charizard disparó una lanzallamas azul, Lucario uso hueso veloz y lo giro deteniendo el golpe, el fuego se deshizo mientras Lucario le daba vueltas al hueso, lo deshizo en dos huesos pequeños rojos y lanzó uno el cual giro, Charizard lo esquivo y bajo lanzando un golpe con la cola, Lucario lanzó un puño incremento creando un fuerte impacto que cubrió el campo con humo, Lucario salió ileso igual que Charizard, Lucario formo una esfera de color azul y la disparo, Charizard disparó sus llamas y los dos ataque crearon una fuerte explosión en el campo, los dos Pokemon estaban serios pero en eso Ash aplaudió un poco.

Bueno buen entrenamiento a los dos descansen -dijo Ash sonriendo, las mega evoluciones se deshicieron dejando a los Pokemon descansados- recuerden la megaevolucion es una técnica que debemos usar solo como último recurso sigamos entrenando y en poco tempo tendremos absoluto control sobre sus formas mega evolucionadas -los Pokemon asintieron, Ash estaba sonriendo cuando sintió que alguien empujaba su silla de ruedas- quien es?

So yo tontito -dijo Dawn sonriendo- veo que los entrenamientos van mejor de lo pensado

Si el entrenamiento debe ser mas duro pero si entrenan entre ellos estarán al nivel suficiente en los próximos seis meses -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Es verdad que tienes las siete medallas -dijo Dawn pensando un poco- ya se haré trajes de perritas para todas y cuando vayas a Kalos nosotras iremos contigo

Gracias por el apoyo Dawn -dijo Ash sonriendo, Dawn comenzó a empujarlo y dieron una caminata por el laboratorio viendo como los Pokemon estaban acompañado a sus parejas y crías-

Oye Ash cuanto tardan en nacer los huevos? -dijo Dawn interesada-

No se mucho la verdad pero parece que tardan una semana en nacer de su mamá y cuando están en el mundo tardan como un mes mas o menos en nacer -dijo Ash serio recordando unos libros que leyó una vez-

Buen punto entonces tardaremos en ver a los nuevos Pokemon -dijo Dawn sonriendo- oye Ash quieres ir a la casa nueva a ver como va?

Si esta bien ya que soy yo quien la paga -Ash sonrió igual que Dawn-

Los dos fueron a la casa que apenas estaban construyendo usando muros de cemento, era muy grande de dos pisos, con grandes cuartos en la parte superior, no se distinguían si iba a ver muchos cuartos solo se veía que habían unos grandes cuartos de la parte inferior, había un total cinco cuartos entre esos uno muy grande, en la parte superior y si un gran cuarto con otro casi igual de grande a su derecha y otro un poco mas pequeño a su izquierda seguido de un pasillo con tres cuartos algo grandes también, era mas una mansión que una casa.

Vaya casa enserio se puso pagar todo eso? Y por que hay tantos cuartos grandes? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Tu mamá dice que la parte inferior es cocina, sala, baño de invitados y cuartos de invitados -dijo Dawn viendo el lugar- superior será nuestro cuarto y el de -Dawn se sonrojó mucho- nuestros futuros hijos e hijas -Ash asintió algo apenado no tocaba ese tema con las chicas ya que no estaba pensando mucho en el asunto- bueno pasando de eso que piensas de la casa?

Esta increíble no sabia que tenía tanto dinero por mis batallas -dijo Ash sonriendo- Dawn mejor vamos a la casa quiero intentar levantarme un momento

Ash no la enfermera Joy dijo que debes reposar por un tiempo pero si te siente entumido puedes intentar pararte -Dawn estaba preocupada pero vio como Ash se levantó un momento y dio unos pasos tambaleándose un poco, Dawn se acercó un momento viéndolo con cuidado, _"rayos si puedo caminar pero por fingir mis piernas se durmieron en la silla, debo disimular por unos momentos"_ Ash se cayo de rodillas y Dawn lo atrapo en sus brazos- Ash estas bien?

Si descuida las piernas solo me están despertando un poco -Dawn lo regreso a su silla de ruedas y fueron avanzando- oye Dawn y como están las chicas sin el sexo durante este tiempo?

Ah ammmm -Dawn desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes un poco, en la casa de Ash parecía un zoológico por culpa de Iris, May, y Misty pero sobre todo por culpa de May, había envolturas de dulce por todos lados, migajas de comida chatarra y demás, Misty y May estaban comiendo por montones de dulces y comida chatarra, sus caras las tenían un montón de chocolate y queso en la cara y manos, Iris estaba casi igual que ellas pero sin blusa y tenía el pecho lleno de queso anaranjado, Misty tenía el estomago batido al igual que las manos-

Se me quito el hambre -dijo Anabel asqueada y dejó su chocolate a un lado, en cambio Cinthia lo tomo y se comió de un solo bocado seguido de un cono de helado- es enserio por que no se te quita el hambre? has estado bastante extraña

No lo se siempre tengo hambre ahora -dijo Cinthia comiendo feliz- huy sabes que me gustaría ahora un dulce casero de Serena pero ella tuvo que salir por mas comida

Oye dime no temes que si te sigas comiendo toso eso terminaras mal en la mañana? Ya sabes hoy vomitaste apenas amaneció -dijo Anabel algo preocupada-

No se que sea pero he tenido mucha hambre y ahora tengo antojos imparables casi igual que ellas -dijo Cinthia sonriendo pero cambio su sonrisa por una mueca viendo como Misty se trago una barra de chocolate entera ella sola- oigan enserio que les pasa? No es propio de una dama comer tanto

A no?! -las tres chicas gritaron- no hemos tenido sexo en varias semanas! -dijo Iris molesta-

No he tenido el contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Ash en semanas me voy a volver loca! -dijo Misty comiendo mucho-

Yo me vuelvo loca si no como dulce por que no he tenido a Ash dentro de mi -dijo May viendo su comida-

Y por que no se se tocan cuando vean a Ash desnudo, oye se cuando Ash se meta a bañar lo bañan ustedes y se masturban? -dijo Cinthia sonriendo con simpleza las chicas no habían pensado en eso-

Sabes es buena idea -dijo Misty sonriendo y luego cambio a una mirada desanimada- pero no será lo mismo -todas asintieron pero en eso llego Delia corriendo-

Misty tu hermana te llama desde el gimnasio dice que debes volver pronto -dijo Delia algo apurada-

Por que que pasa? -Misty se levanto y la vio-

Dice que llegaron mas de 100 entrenadores a retar al gimnasio pero ninguno de ellos quiere enfrentarla y al parecer tampoco encuentra la formula u hoja para pedir más medallas con el que las hace y hay una gran fila de entrenadores pidiendo sus medallas -Delia le dio una mirada de preocupación y Misty se levanto rápido-

Tempo envió el recibo para que le enviaran las medallas?! -Misty se asusto cuando vio a Delia negar con la cabeza- no me lo puedo creer esta bien me tengo que ir -Misty sucio la escaleras para ir a darse un baño justo cuando Ash llegó con Dawn-

Ya llegamos -dijeron los dos y Ash se impresiono al ver las sobras de comida en el lugar-

Que paso aquí? Parece que una manada de Munchlax estuvo aquí -dijo Ash sorprendido mientras las chicas se sonrojaban de la vergüenza-

Como no han tenido sexo se han estado comiendo todo lo que hay en la despensa tuve que mandar a Serena por mas comida que ya casi no me alcanzaba la comida para la semana -Delia se sujeto la frente algo molesta y las demás chicas se apenaron-

Señora Delia ya volvió? -Misty grito desde el cuarto-

Si Misty esta aquí que pasa? -Delia le grito-

Esta bien Ash puedes subir por favor?! -Misty volvió a gritar-

Si ya voy -Ash se el antro y subió las escaleras con cuidado y se sujeto del marco de la escalera, tardo un poco y entro al cuarto caminando un poco mejor- ya llegue Misty que pasa? -Misty estaba detrás de la puerta, apareció y lo sujeto del brazo, lo hizo pasar y lo acostó en la cama, Misty estaba usando solamente una toalla- Misty? Espera la enfermera Joy dijo..-Misty lo cayo con un beso, lo paso de la inocencia a lo sensual, era un beso de lengua, Misty hizo que Ash la tocara del trasero, Ash reaccionó y fue pasando su mano por el trasero de Misty y le fue quitando la toalla sin romper el beso, Misty se separó dejando un ligero rastro de saliva y se sentó sobre Ash con la cara roja- Misty

Escucha Ash me tengo que ir por unos meses a solucionar el enredo de mi gimnasio y de mi hermana así que antes de irme quiero tener sexo contigo una vez mas, además la enfermera dijo que no podías mover las caderas para tener sexo y complacer a la mujer -Misty tomo la mano de Ash e hizo que la tocara del pecho y los pezones- pero no dijo nada de que -Misty le abrió el pantalón y saco el pene erecto y comenzó a tallarlo- la mujer podía complacerte a ti

Ash se sonrojo y Misty comenzó a mover sus caderas tallando su vagina sobre el pene de Ash, la vagina de Misty se comenzó a mojar dejándole un poco en el pene de Ash, Misty estaba sonrojada y gemía un poco, Ash cerró los ojos gimiendo un poco y Misty se sentó en el introduciendo el pene de Ash en su vagina, Misty grito un poco, se quedo con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas inclinadas hacia arriba, Misty comenzó a dar se tones en el pene de Ash soltando mucho liquido que llegaba al estómago del entrenador.

Ash -Misty gimió un poco moviendo las caderas- extrañaba tu pene tu pene -Misty alzo la cabeza gimiendo y Ash le apretó los pezones haciendo que Misty gritara un poco- me gusta tu pene, me encanta -Misty gemía un poco y se recostó sobre Ash y lo beso para no gritar, Ash paso sus manos por su trasero y medio dos deos masturbando a Misty de su trasero, Misty apretó la cara de Ash gritando dentro de su boca, Misty estaba soltando líquidos mientras movía las caderas de abajo para arriba, el pene de Ash igual que las sabanas tenían una mancha de humedad debido a la excitación de Misty, Misty se levanto y se dio la vuelta, tomo el pene de Ash y lo introdujo en su trasero causando un grito algo fuerte, se comenzó a mover soltando liquido de su trasero- si mi colita esta feliz quería tu pene que me comieras -se hinco y se movió de arriba a abajo- mi conchita esta mojada -Misty se metió los dedos en su vagina y se masturbo metiendo los dos dedos, metió los dos primeros dedos y se masturbo con fuerza, su vagina derramaba sus líquidos por la excitación, Misty no dejaba de saltar y de mojarse, Ash estaba excitado y como no había tenido sexo su pené estaba muy sensible y sujeto el trasero de Misty mientras cerraba los ojos, Misty saco el pene de Ash de su trasero y se inclinó metiendo el pene en su vagina, fue saltando un poco hasta que Ash grito un poco soltando su semen dentro de ella, Misty tenía algunos espasmo en la vagina mientras sentía que el semen de Ash entraba en ella, se calmo un poco y el semen salía de su vagina un poco- lo...extrañaba -se dio la vuelta y se recostó a un lado de Ash y lo beso-

Te vas de regreso a tu gimnasio? -dijo Ash confundido-

Si mi hermana tiene problemas con los entrenadores y pues debo regresar lo antes posible -dijo Misty con una cara de molestia y pena- tengo que arreglar sus errores

Entiendo quieres que te lleve? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Apenas puedes pararte no creo que me acompañes en el viaje entero -dijo Misty algo preocupada-

Bueno puedo llevarte con Charizard en su espalda -dijo Ash sonriendo, en eso Charizard que estaba con su pareja y soltó un lanzallamas de su boca-

"Que paso?" -dijo la hembra algo sorprendida-

"Nada creo que Ash me ve mas como un Ponyta que un Charizard grande y fuerte" -dijo Charizard entrecerrando los ojos un poco causando la risa de su pareja-

"Para mi siempre serás mi macho fuerte y grande" -dijo la Charizard hembra sonriendo y tallo su cabeza en su cuello-

Pues es una buena idea además Charizard se ha hecho tan fuerte que nos puede llevar a los dos -dijo Misty sonriendo- bueno me tendré que dar un baño rápido

Te acompaño ya que yo también quería bañarme -los dos entraron y se bañaron juntos y rápido, Misty bajo ayudando a Ash a caminar, Ash llamo al profesor Oak y mando a Charizard- hola amigo quiero que nos lleves al gimnasio de Misty por favor necesita llegar rápido a las ciudad

"Ya que, soy tu Ponyta" dijo Charizard con sarcasmo-

Perdón Charizard te prometo que te comprare un pastel para Pokemon después que tal? -dijo Misty sonriendo y Charizard asintió sonriendo, los dos entrenadores subieron a la espalda del Pokemon tipo fuego-

Vuela -dijeron los dos y Charizard los escucho, Charizard voló por unos minutos, Misty se abrazaba de Ash y los dos disfrutaron el viaje por un rato, llegaron a la ciudad y Charizard bajo en frente de una pastelería- quieres tu pastel verdad? -Misty sonriendo al Pokemon el cual asintió- ya vuelvo niño -Misty bajo de su espalda y entro a la tienda y salió con un pastel para un Pokemon tipo fuego, Charizard sonrió y voló buscando el gimnasio- Ahí está el gimnasio y por lo visto la cosa si es seria -Misty vio como había un montón de gente fuera del lugar la mayoría eran entrenadores gritando y replicando por sus medallas-

Charizard lanza un lanzallamas con un rugido para ahuyentar a la gente -Ash le ordenó y el Pokemon asintió, cuando estaba cerca solto un rugido seguido de sus llamas ahuyentando a la gente, se alejaron por el fuego en forma de línea, Charizard llego y aterrizó en el suelo- a ver gente que pasa?

Venimos por un reto pero la entrenadora no esta! Queremos nuestras medallas! -todos lo entrenadores fueron gritando pidiendo sus retos, Charizard rugió de nuevo soltando una onda de aire y sonido, los entrenadores se taparon los oídos por el poderoso rugido del Pokemon-

Basta escúchenme todos! -Misty grito con fuerza y todos asintieron- las medallas las pediré ahora mismo y cuando me peguen las medallas tendremos listos los combates pero como son muchos entrenadores les diré esto tardaremos unos días para que mis Pokemon tomen un descanso entre las batallas ahora quiero pedirles un favor..-Misty apretó los puños y respiro hondo, Ash se tapo los oídos y Charizard bajo la cabeza para taparse los oídos también- YA DEJEN DE ESATR GRITANDO EN FRENTE DE MI GIMNASIO MONTÓN DE NIÑOS! SI QUIEREN SUS MEDALLAS TENDRÁN QUE ENFRENTARME COMO ENTRENADORES QUE SON NO CON UN MONTÓN DE BEBES LLORONES! -todo el publico salió volando literalmente por los enormes grifos de Misty- ahora si me disculpan tendré que ir a pedir las medallas gracias vuelvan mañana -Misty modulo su voz volviendo a la de siempre , mientras los entrenadores estaban tirados en el suelo mareados y con mucho dolor en los oídos, en cambio Ash y Charizard estaban sufriendo por que el dolor también les toco a ellos- están bien?

No -dijeron el entrenador y el Pokemon tapándose los oídos por el dolor-

Bueno gracias por rearme cuando te vayas Ash vienes a verme para ver si puedo irme contigo o me voy después -dijo Misty sonriendo y le dio el pastel a Charizard el cual se lo estaba comiendo-

Si descuida Misty vendré a verte y te llevare conmigo a Kalos para que me veas ganar la liga -dijo Ash sonriendo y cerrando el puño-

Se que lo harás -Misty sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios sonriendo- para que te motives en tu entrenamiento -Ash se sonrojo y asintió confiado- nos vemos después -los dos se despidieron y Charizard volvió volando a la casa de Ash y lo dejo siendo recibido por Serena-

En donde estabas? -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Fui a dejar a Misty a su casa tenía muchos problemas -dijo Ash sonriendo bajándose de Charizard y comenzó a caminar un poco pero Serena lo sujeto del brazo ayudándolo a caminar-

Ash ya sabes que no puedes caminar sin tu silla de ruedas vamos adentro -Serena estaba seria viendo a Ash el cual asintió- Charizard gracias por cuidarlo mañana te haré muchos Pokelitos para que comas con confianza -el Pokemon asintió sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios- jaja claro nos vemos después -el Pokemon se fue y Serena metió a Ash y lo dejo en su silla de ruedas, la casa ya estaba limpia mientras Iris, May y Anabel estaban limpiando un poco la sala, las primeras dos todavía estaban batidas por los dulces y la otra estaba sucia de su ropa por la limpieza-

Vaya que paso por que están limpiando? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Tu mama nos rasguño después del desastre que hicimos -dijo Iris apenada y llorando a mares- dijo que éramos una cerdas calenturientas del azúcar

Me han llamado Spoink y Munchlax pero nunca cerda calenturienta -dijo May igual que Iris llorando a mares-

Bueno yo comí un poco así que mi deber es limpiar lo que ensucie también -dijo Anabel apenada- por cierto Ash como estuvo la visita al gimnasio de Misty?

Bueno si había mucha gente y Misty tuvo que gritar con fuerza para ahuyentarlos y asustarlos -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso-

Si se escucho hasta aquí -dijo Dawn llegando con unos platos de comida y sonriendo-

Lo escucharon? -dijo Ash sorprendido y las chicas asintieron- bueno y Cinthia?

Ella tuvo un muy fuerte mareo hace unas horas y fue a un hospital a hacerse una prueba a ver que tenía -dijo Anabel ordenando los muebles y Ash asintió-

Cinthia estaba regresando a la casa de Ash con la mirada baja, estaba sorprendida mientras su Garchomp le hacia compañía, la notica que recibió fue muy sorpresiva, camino un momento solo para ver una familia de Rapidash y una Ponyta corriendo alrededor de su madre y su padre, Cinthia sonrió y tallo su vientre con cuidado, siguió caminando un momento junto a Garchomp la cual la seguía un poco indecisa de que hacer, ella se detuvo y vio un lago pensando algo, Garchomp vio su expresión y se acercó para tallar su cabeza en su hombro, Cinthia se rió un poco y tallo a Garchomp de su cabeza.

Estoy bien linda no te preocupes -dijo Cinthia sonriendo- yo ya no podré seguir con las batallas Pokemon por un tiempo -Garchomp asintió viendo a Cinthia- pero dime Garchomp siempre estarás a mi lado?

"Si siempre estaré ahí para ti" -Garchomp sonrió y asintió, Cinthia sonrió soltando unas leves lagrimas y tallo su vientre con ambas manos-

Garchomp voy a tener un bebe -dijo Cinthia sonriendo muy contenta-

"También vas a poner huevo?!" -dijo Garchomp sorprendida causando la risa de Cinthia la cual parecía a verlo entendido-

Los humanos no ponemos huevos nacerá de forma natural -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, vio su vientre y sonrió cerrando los ojos- voy a ser mama


	15. Chapter 15

**Grandes noticias, llegada de nuevos Pokemon y el pase del tiempo**

Cinthia estaba caminando rumbo a la casa de Ash estaba algo intranquila pero a la vez feliz, cuando llego se topó con las chicas gritándole a Ash sobre algo que parecía importante.

Oigan que esta pasando? -dijo Cinthia sorprendida-

Ash tuvo sexo con Misty antes de que se fuera! -gritaron el grupo de chicas celosas y Cinthia se quedo un poco sorprendida- yo ya quiero sexo y el no quiere hacerlo de nuevo! -todas pusieron cara de perrito regañado mientras el entrenador estaba en su silla de ruedas algo nervioso-

Espera Ash como pudiste hacerlo?! -dijo Cinthia sorprendida y se acercó a él-

Eso mismo digo por que me da mi lechita que me hace falta -dijo May algo celosa pero haciendo pucheros- vamos dámela ya -May trato de quitarle el pantalón pero Cinthia se lo impidió jalándola del cabello- oye no estas molesta también?

No me refiero a eso -dijo Cinthia tranquila y sonrojada- y si estoy un poco molesta pero Ash como pudiste hacerlo con ella recuerda tu lesión ahora podría ponerse peor

Bueno ella me saco de la silla y me lo hizo yo no tuve que hacer nada jeje -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso mientras las chicas se fueron acercando un poco y luego cambiaron a una sonrisa traviesa-

Ni lo piensen si lo vuelve a hacer le romperán el pene -dijo Cinthia abrazando la cabeza de Ash en sus pechos, las chicas asintieron y se quedaron deprimidas de solo pensar que Ash sufriría mucho, des pues de un rato todos fueron a dormir para empezar el nuevo día, Ash se estaba levantando cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de su harem, todas las chicas estaban dormidas en su cuarto, Ash sonrió y se levanto para subir a su silla de ruedas, comenzó a moverse y Cinthia paso rápido frente a el para entrar al baño, Ash se quedo sorprendido pero escucho como Cinthia estaba vomitando-

Cinthia te sientes bien? -dijo Ash acercándose a la puerta pero Cinthia seguía vomitando- debe de haber comido algo que hizo May

Perdón por no saber cocinar -dijo May ofendía y se acercó a la puerta- uy que le pasa a Cinthia?

No se solo entro corriendo -dijo Ash confundido-

Es muy temprano para los gritos y agonías -dijo Dawn medio dormida mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho, tenía todo el cabello levantado en puntas-

Cinthia esta vomitando muy fuerte -dijo Serena preocupada- comió algo hecho por May de nuevo? -dijo co burla haciendo reír un poco a los demás-

Por que todos piensan que todo lo que cocino es tóxico? -dijo May algo irritada-

Por que me dio chorrillo por comer tus dulces y termine con vacunas y medicamentos que sigo tomando hoy en día -dijo Anabel molesta e Iris asintió mientras May se sentó en una esquina tallando el suelo con su dedo- esta vomitando mucho puede ser algo serio -se escucho el lavavo que se abrió también le bajo a la cadena y Cinthia salió usando una camisa negra y sin ropa interior debajo- estas bien Cinthia?

Si descuiden es normal -Cinthia tallo su vientre sonriendo, el sentimiento de felicidad y emoción le llego a Anabel sorprendiéndola bastante- se que puedes sentir los sentimientos así que no digas nada -todos quedaron sorprendido y Cinthia camino un poco y su estómago sonó muy fuerte- uy tengo hambre

Estas segura de que quieres comer es decir acabas de vomitar mucho -dijo Iris preocupada-

Descuiden estoy bien ya les dije es natural -dijo Cinthia entrando al cuarto y se sentó para calmar sus mareos de momento y suspiro calmándose- es por el o ella -sonrío sonrojada-

Anabel que sentiste? -dijo Dawn interesada-

Esta sumamente feliz y ansiosa -dijo Anabel interesada- esto me preocupa esta muy feliz que será?

Tal vez solo es pasajero y ella lo sabe o si comió algo que hizo May pero recibió una gran noticia -dijo Serena pensando un momento y todos le dieron la razón de momento-

Lo mejor será darle su espacio a veces es algo reservada pero muy buena -dijo Ash sonriendo, las demás se cambiaron sus pijamas por su ropa tradicional, fueron a desayunar pero se sorprendieron que Cinthia estaba cocinando con la señora Delia mientras cantaba y tarareaba un canción, usaba su ropa de siempre y un mandil rosado encima

Vaya Cinthia hoy te sientes muy feliz paso algo nuevo? -dijo Delia sonriendo-

Será algo que les diré en su momento -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, preparo mucha comida para todos, tenía una buena presentación, carne, postres, sopa y demás-

Gracias por la comida -dijeron todos y se pusieron a comer sonriendo, Cinthia estaba muy feliz y también comió pero lo que les sorprendió a todos que ella comió la ración de al menos tres personas lo cual come May-

Vaya Cinthia si tenias hambre y eso que acabas de vomitar -dijo Iris impresionada-

No estarás haciendo dieta a vinitos verdad? -dijo Dawn preocupado y Cinthia sonrió-

No en realidad les tengo una anunció que dar -Cinthia se levanto y toco su vientre con las manos llamando la atención de Delia hasta hacerla enrojecer y sonreír- yo estoy embarazada voy a tener un bebe -Cinthia sonrió cerrando los ojos, las chicas tardaron en procesarlo y gritaron impresionadas-

HAY que lindo ya tendré a mi primer nieto! -Delia salto dando un paso en la mesa y la abrazo del cuello dejando a Cinthia mas que sonrojada- hay que bonito que nombres tienes en mente? Te puedo ayudar si quieres?! Espero que sean gemelos! No importa si es niña o niño siempre y cuando sea tan lindo como mi bebe cuando nació! -Delia estaba mas que emocionada y abrazaba a Cinthia dejándola sonrojada-

Señora Delia a mi también me alegrara la noticia pero es malo para el bebe si me sigue abrazando así -dijo Cinthia tratando de respirar y Delia se alejó de un salto-

Perdón perdón es que estoy tan emocionada -dijo Delia sonriendo y luego vio a Ash el cual estaba sonrojado y de piedra en su lugar viendo a Cinthia con cierto brillo en sus ojos- Ash hijito di algo!

Hay perdón solo que esto me tomo por sorpresa -dijo Ash sonriendo y se acercó- estoy muy feliz por lo del bebe Cinthia

Yo también lo estoy Ash es nuestro bebe -dijo Cinthia sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios a Ash, las chicas estaban algo deprimidas en sus lugares con una aura de color morada de depresión- y que les pasa chicas?

Es que yo quería ser la primera en dar un bebe a Ash -dijeron todas soltando el mar de lagrimas-

Bueno esta bien que sea yo por que piense lo si hubiera sido una de ustedes tendrían que dejar sus sueños a un lado para enfocarse en la crianza del niño -dijo Cinthia sonriendo calmada y todas abrieron los ojos con la misma idea-

Es decir si hubiera termino embarazada ya no podría ser la reina de Kalos -dijo Serena sorprendida- ya no participaría en concursos y solo seria una ama de casa común -dijeron todas sorprendidas-

Yo ya no podría viajar para convertirme en maestra tipo Dragón -dijo Iris sorprendida-

Y yo tendría que dejar mi puesto de erecto de la frontera para que Ash lo tomara y el se volviera el nuevo cerebro -dijo Anabel tranquila y lo fue pensando un momento- si eso suena bien -sonrío- Ash que dices? Cuando termine la copa Kalos te conviertes en cerebro de la frontera para darle un futuro seguro a tus hijos? -todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho, Delia lo fue pensando igual que Ash- vamos Ash piénsalo

No lo se es que mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un maestro Pokemon pero no se -dijo Ash indeciso-

Ash piensa esto no tienes trabajo ni profesión, viene un bebe en camino y lo único que puedes hacer es convertirte en cerebro de la frontera de diferentes tipo de Pokemon -dijo Delia seria y para Ash fue mas fácil pensarlo-

Es verdad! -dijo Ash sorprendido- bueno creo que sería una buena idea después de ganar la copa Kalos y después seria el primer cerebro de la frontera que tuviera Pokemon que puedan mega evolucionar -sonrío y alzó el puño- muy bien tendremos que comunicarnos rápido con Scott veamos si me ofrece un puesto en su frente de batalla

Esta bien lo llamare -dijo Anabel sonriendo, después de unas horas Anabel fue al centro Pokemon con Ash para llamado a Scott y el contesto- hola Scott

Vaya hola Anabel y Ash es muy bueno verlos a manos y veo que Anabel todo salió como lo esperabas verdad? -dijo Scott sonriendo viendo a la pareja mientras Anabel sonrío muy sonrojada- bueno y a que debo esta llamada?

Bueno Scott escucha quiero preguntarte si Ash puede tomar mi lugar como cerebro de la frontera? -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Eh por que quieres que Ash tome tu lugar? -dijo Scott confundido-

Bueno es que...jejeje no me lo vas a creer -dijo Ash sonriendo y hablando nervioso, Scott alzo una ceja confundido- es que...bueno yo...Anabel...-Ash tartamudeaba un poco y Anabel le dio un peñasco en el trasero haciéndolo hablar- tenemos una relación abierta con otras seis chicas mas! -Scott se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso-

Vaya el pequeño Ash Ketchum tiene un relación de poligamia...-Scott se quedo ido unos minutos y los dos estaban esperando su respuesta o comentarios- eso es...-sonrío y comenzó a reírse un poco- es digno de admiración chaparrito te envidio -Ash sonrió sonrojado y Anabel se golpeo la cabeza con la palma negando también- bueno pero por que quieres que Ash tome tu lugar Anabel?

Bueno es por que una de las seis chicas esta embarazada y Ash necesita trabajo, también llegue a la conclusión que quiero ser madre también pero debo dejar mi puesto como cerebro de la frontera pero Ash no quiere dejar las batallas y pensé que si llega mi momento de tener un bebe no podré pelear -Anabel estaba sonriendo y Scott asintió-

Ya veo Ash escucha iré a tu casa dentro de poco y le haré una evaluación a tus Pokemon, tus habilidades con los Pokemon, estrategias y demás, escucha de entre todos tus Pokemon deberás escoger a los más fuertes que tengas entre todos los tipos que tengas entendiste? -Ash sintió- bien escucha evaluare tus estrategias y el poder de tus Pokemon más fuertes

De acuerdo Scott te demostrare que soy un buen candidato a cerebro de la frontera -dijo Ash sonriendo confiado-

Ese es el espíritu Ash -dijo Scott sonriendo- bueno creo que te atenderé dentro de dos meses mientras tanto prepárate que te caeré bien fuerte

Entendió nos vemos -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Oye espera por que estas en si ella de ruedas? -Scott se sorprendió viendo a Ash en su silla-

Ah? Grrr no te escuchamos Grrr Scott Grrr hay estática te perdemos -dijo Anabel haciendo ruidos con la boca mientras Scott estaba confundido-

Sabes que te puedo ver verdad? -dijo Scott con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Grrr oh no se corto -Anabel colgó y sonrío-

No tenias que hacer eso -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Lo siento pero no le podía decir que estas en silla de ruedas por que te lo hicimos muchas veces -dijo Anabel sonriendo, comenzó a empujar a Ash para llevarlo de regreso al hogar, cuando llegaron le dijeron a las demás que Scott había accedido a hacerle una prueba a Ash para ver si era apto para el puesto de cerebro de la frontera-

El tiempo paso como normalmente se haría, Cinthia seguía presentando los síntomas del embarazo, paso un mes y ella seguía con las nauseas y los antojos, Ash la ayudaba en lo que podía pero ella estaba bien, se la pasaba sentada caminaba de vez en cuando para poder pasar la comida, su vientre ya estaba un poco grande dándole forma, por su parte Ash se la pasaba entrenando con sus Pokemon y ayudaba en la casa con Cinthia y su embarazo lo mejor que podía, las demás chicas fueron puliendo sus habilidades para la cocina y los concursos Pokemon, ya había pasado un mes desde que Anabel y Ash llamaron a Scott, ahora Ash ya podía caminar como lo haría normalmente, las chicas trataban de tener sexo pero igual no podía ya que querían dejar descansar a Ash un rato, lo que no sabían era que Anabel había estado tratando de embarazarse estando en sus tiempos libres con Ash, hoy iba a ser un día diferente, ella estaba en el baño con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos y la vio, espero unos minutos y apareció como positiva, Anabel sonrió enternecida y paso su mano por su vientre esperando el momento de decirle a los demás, esperaría unas semanas hasta estar segura en verdad, con los Pokemon Pikachu estuvo al pendiente de sus parejas viendo como iban los huevos, lo mismo pasaba con Lucario, ese día estaba con Gardevoir y con Braixen cuando los huevos comenzaron a brillar, los tres Pokemon estaban viendo los huevos también con las parejas de Pikachu estaban por nacer, el profesor Oak vio un resplandor afuera y vio como los huevos estaban por nacer y corrió al teléfono para llamar a Ash y las demás, todos fueron corriendo rumbo al laboratorio.

Ya van a nacer! Ya vienen! -el profesor Oak corría de lado a lado trayendo cámaras para ver que pasaba ya a que estos eran Pokemon nacidos de la Unión de Pokemon de diferentes especies, pero el Pokemon que mas le interesaba era el que nacería de ese huevo blanco y negro de Gardevoir- estoy listo vengan sonrían

Profesor dele espacio a los bebes y a los demás -dijo Serena algo molesta-

Chicos Espeon ya tiene unos bebes -Anabel les grito y todos vieron como Pikachu estaba frente a los huevos los cuales brillaron hasta volverse una Eevee y dos Pichus gemelos pero uno era hembra, el pequeño eevee tenía el pelaje del cuello y la punta de la cola de un amarillo fuerte como el pelaje de Pikachu- miran que bonitos están -los Pokemon terminaron abriendo los ojos viendo a su madre-

"bienvenidos al mundo mis bebes" -dijo Espeon sonriendo y acaricio la cabeza de las crías- "niños saluden a su padre" -les señaló la cabeza a Pikachu el cual estaba sonriendo-

"Hola saluden a papa" -dijo Pikachu sonriendo y alzando los brazos, los Pichus se acercaron a verlo igual que Eevee los acaricio a los tres cuando los huevos de las demás brillaron-

Braixen Sylveon los huevos miren -Serena estaba sonriendo viendo a los bebes, con Braixen apareció un Riolu y dos pequeñas Fennekin, Lucario sonrió viendo a sus bebés y los cargo, con Sylveon nacieron una Pichu y una Eevee-

"Hola mis niñas" -dijo Sylveon lamiendo a sus crías, Pikachu se acercó a ver a los bebes-

"Hola" -Pikachu las vio y los demás bebes se acercaron a ver a sus hermanas-

La tarde paso con varios brillos de parte de los huevos, con Glaceon nacieron dos Eevees y dos Pichus todos machos, con Ambipom nació un Chinchar, con Buneary nacieron una Buneary y un Pichu pero sus marcas eran color café claro en ves de negros, con Emolga nació un Emolga con las mejillas rojas y una Pichu con las mejillas rosas pero su cola tenía la forma de un rayo como el de Emolga, Servine tuvo tres Snivys dos machos una hembra pero el color amarillo era mas fuerte en sus estómagos y los dos machos tenían los ojos negros, Bayleef tuvo una Chicorita y un Trecko, con Talonflame y Unfenzant tuvieron una Fletching y un Pidove, con los Charizard nacieron tres Charmanders los tres machos, pero el ultimo que querían ver y el más importante era el huevo blanco y negro de Gardevoir.

"Oigan de ele espacio a mi bebe y quite esa cámara viejo verde" -Gardevoir no querían que dijeran algo de su bebe que estaba naciendo ya- "vienen Lucario!" -Lucario corrió con sus bebes en brazos, los dos huevos se rompieron dando a un Ralts macho y una Riolu pero esta Riolu era blanca de ojos rojos y esas marcas negras de los Lucario- "es una Riolu"

Una Riolu blanca! -dijeron todos sorprendidos viendo a la bebe, Gardevoir cargo al Ralts y Lucario a la Riolu- por que es blanca? -dijo Oak sorprendido-

Creo que se debe a que es hija de una Gardevoir para que tener ese color - dijo Ash sorprendido- es decir miren a los Eevees tienen el color amarillo en el pelaje mas fuerte debido a que su padre es un Pikachu

Tienes razón -dijo Anabel viendo a la Eevee de su Espeon jugar con sus demás hermanos- hay no puedo soportarlo son tan lindos -Anabel hizo una voz aguda sonriendo dejando sorprendidos a todos-

Anabel estas bien? -dijo May confundida-

Si estoy muy bien voy a tener un bebe -dijo Anabel sonriendo y apretó los dientes debido a la emoción, todos quedaron sorprendidos y Delia le salgo encima para abrazarla-

Que bien un segundo niego al fin! Al fin uno listo y que tendrá ojitos tierno! -dijo Delia sonriendo-

Creo que me siento un poco insultado -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso- pero Anabel estas segura?

Si Ash quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo para estar mas segura pero me hice una prueba casera y dio positiva -Anabel estaba sonriendo sonrojada y Ash sonrió nervioso y feliz-

Me pone muy contento la noticia Anabel -dio Ash sonriendo, todos fueron celebrando la noticia y el tiempo siguió su curso ha pasado otro mes y esta vez todos estaban frente a la nueva casa de Ash, la casa ya estaba terminada y con muebles nuevos, pasaron los muebles de la casa de Delia a la casa de dos pisos de Ash, las chicas estaban viendo todos los cuartos, el cuarto de Ash tenía un gran espacio y una cuarto a su lado que era un armario para las cosas de las chicas, también tenía el baño para ellos con una tina grande y una regadera, delante de ese cuarto estaba otros cuatro cuartos mas vacíos, abajo estaba la cocina con el comedor enfrente, estaba la sala con un cuarto a su lado para invitados con una cama y había un segundo baño cerca del pasillo.

Vaya la casa esta increíble -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Es verdad hay cuartos para imitados arriba pero quienes dormirían arriba si hay otro cuarto aquí? -dijo Iris viendo la sala- por que hay tantos cuartos?

Bueno los cuartos de arriba son para sus futuros hijos e hijas -dijo Delia sonriendo, las chicas se sonrojaron mientras Anabel y Cinthia abrazaban a Ash-

Señora Delia quiere decir que el cuarto de arriba es para todas nosotras y Ash? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Y cuando empezamos a tener hijos les daremos esos cuartos -dijo Iris sonrojada y sorprendida-

Oigan y nuestros Pokemon donde van a a estar? -dijo Dawn viendo el campo detrás de la casa-

De eso ya me encargue -dijo Delia sonriendo, todos fueron a la parte trasera de la casa había un gran campo con una cerca de madera limitando el campo- este campo es para todos sus Pokemon, verán vengan mas adelante -todos siguieron a Delia hasta una piscina que se podía cubrir con una puerta de cristal- taran miren la alberca

Vaya es muy grande para que es? -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bueno Serena esto es para sus Pokemon tipo agua es una alberca que pueden usar ustedes y sus Pokemon también tiene una puerta de cristal para que los puedan ver -dijo Delia sonriendo-

Vaya todo esta listo para los Pokemon y los bebes que bien -dijo Cinthia sonriendo-

Bueno vayamos a probar nuestra nueva casa -dijo Ash sonriendo, todas las chicas pasaron la noche en el nuevo cuarto con Ash, había diferentes camas para cada una pero las juntaron todas en una gran cama y Ash estaba en el centro rodeado de sus chicas, los minutos fueron eternos para Ash debido a que no podía moverse como normalmente lo haría, solo suspiro y trato de moverse pero no pudo, Serena lo atrajo mas a ella atorando su brazo en sus senos- no tengo ganas de ir al baño, soy el amo y señor de mi vejiga -dijo cerrando los ojos, no aguanto mucho- tengo que ir al baño -se metió debajo de la sabana y se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta que salió de la sabana y llego al suelo, se acercó a las puertas una era el armador o y la segunda era el baño- cual era cual? -entro a la derecha pero termino calleándose al suelo tropezando con algo- duele -había entrado en el armario pero estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada- hay donde esta la taza pero no tengo paciencia para esperar a orinar -se acercó a una esquina y orino el lugar, después de un rato salió y vio que las chicas seguían dormidas, Ash no vio forma de subir y se acostó en una silla del lugar, a la mañana siguiente todas fueron despertando, Cinthia usaba su camisón negro revelando que ya no usaba ropa interior las demás usaban una pijama, Anabel usaba una pijama antigua con los bordes esponjados-

Sabes no me acostumbro a esa pijama que siempre usas pareja de abuela -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Oye esta comida de noche de chicas es muy buena y practica -dijo Anabel con las manos en sus caderas, usaba una camisa de noche larga hasta los tobillos de manga larga- no uso ropa interior, es cómoda y no caigo de la cama

Oigan quien se orino en mis zapatos? -dijo Dawn mostrando sus botas rosadas mojadas y olían feo, se acero y las olió- hay que horro apestan

Oigan y Ash? -dijo Iris viendo a sus lados sin ver a Ash-

Esta dormido en la bañera -dijo May saliendo del baño, todos salieron para ver a Ash dormido en la tina abrazando la bañera y tenía el pantalón mojado- Ash despierta ya amaneció

Ash despierta -Cinthia le canto al oído pero el se movió para acomodándose-

Miren esto -dijo Serena sonriendo- Ash ya esta lista la comida

Comida donde?! -Ash busco con la mirada pero solo se topó con todas las chicas besando sus mejillas- que buen inicio del día

Buendía Ash -dijeron todas sonriendo- oye Ash que haces en la tina aquí solo, mojado y durmiendo? -dijo Cinthia viendo la tina-

Bueno es que m levante a media noche, estaba acorralado por ustedes, me salí y busque el baño pero entre creo que en el armario y orine algo -dijo Ash bajando la cabeza-

Así que tu orinaste mis botas favoritas -dijo Dawn molesta un poco-

Perdón estaba oscuro y no me fije las limpiare te lo juro -dijo Ash asustado por los gritos de Dawn-

Ya que pero como terminaste aquí? -dijo Dawn confundida-

Bueno me dieron ganas en la madrugada de nuevo y termine en el baño, busque la taza pero me tope con los escalones y me termine orinando aquí dentro -dijo Ash sonrojado-

Que mala noche -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

Bueno ya paso lo peor vamos a comer -dijo May sonriendo todas estaban por cambiarse hasta que May vio que nadie usaba ropa interior y estaban en una casa alejada del pueblo- oigan y si comemos y vivimos aquí desnudos por hoy?


	16. Chapter 16

**Convivencia al desnudo iniciando la prueba**

Ash y sus novias estaban viviendo en su casa nueva, pero en esos momento el silencio reinaba de momento, todas estaban viendo a May la cual había dicho una idea la cual sorprendió a los demás.

Entonces que dicen estrenamos la casa desnudos hoy? -dijo May sonriendo y los demás se vieron a los ojos- por mi parte esta bien ustedes?

Yo digo que si además me cansa aveces tener que estar buscando mi ropa y combinarla -dijo Dawn Viendo su pijama y luego su ropa- yo digo que si

Si es buena idea además como estoy embarazada aveces los sostenes me lastiman un poco y con mis senos hinchándose me cautiva bien dejarlos respirad -dijo Cinthia sonriendo- que dicen lo hacemos?

Si pero primero bañémonos antes no? Digo para no dejar un mal olor -dijo Serena sonriendo y las demás asintieron, todas se quitaron la ropa dejando a Ash con casi una hemorragia nasal muy potente, lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo fueron jalando rumbo a la baño, lo metieron a la fuerza y comenzaron a bañarse juntos, cuando terminaron solo salieron con una toalla en la cabeza y se fueron secando el pelo para después peinarse, todas ellas estaban desnudas mientras el pobre Ash no dejaba de cubrirse el pene con la toalla debido a su vergüenza de momento- huy dl pequeño Ash esta levantado -Serena se arrodillo y lo vio- hola pequeño -le dio un leve toque con el dedo haciendo que se moviera un poco pero Anabel le sujeto la cabeza-

Basta Serena hasta que nazcan los bebes nada de seco es todo -dijo Anabel seria jalando a Serena de la cabeza, todos bajaron viendo la casa remodelada y nueva, en la zona de abajo el comedor estaba a la derecha de la cocina y con una pierna de cristal en la parte trasera, la mesa tenía una manta blanca con más de 14 sillas parecía que era una mesa de invitados hecha de dos mesas mas, May, Dawn y Anabel tuvieron que sentarse en la mesa a esperar que Cinthia y Serena hicieran la comida, Iris se puso una bata y salió al campo a recolectar comida, cuando regreso ido que faltaba May-

Oigan y May? -Iris se quito la bata mostrando su pequeño cuerpo plano-

No lo se estaba aquí hace un segundo -dijo Dawn viendo el puesto vacío y luego vio a Ash sonrojado y aguantando algo de dolor- Ash estas bien?

No será que?! -dijo Anabel seria y las tres se metieron debajo de la mesa viendo que May tenía dl pene de Ash dentro de su boca y se la estaba chupando mientras se masturbaba dejando una mancha de su fluido vaginal- May! -gritaron las tres molestas-

Lo siento es que tengo hambre -dijo May sacando el pene de Ash de su boca dejando un leve hilo de saliva- esta lechita será mi desayuno -lo volvió a meter haciendo que Ash gimiera-

Hay te odio -dijo Anabel celosa y molesta no podía hacer nada ya que estaba embarazada- hay el bebe no puede comerse a sus hermanos -se cruzo de piernas y de brazos viendo como Ash estaba disfrutando, ella tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

No es justo May comparte un poco -dijo Iris molesta, la empujo un poco- este momento de que la loli demuestre que no se necesita ser una vaca lechera para complacer a un hombre -Iris metió dl pene de Ash a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, movió la lengua sintiendo la cabeza del pene, Iris sintió que el pene palpito un poco, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco, Ash estaba gimiendo un poco-

Ya basta Loli déjalo me toca -dijo Dawn apartando a Iris, tomo el pene de Ash cubriéndolo con salida y comenzó a moverlo y a masajear sus genitales, lo lamía de la punta y el contorno de la cabeza haciendo sentir mucho placer a Ash-

Dawn, Iris, May ya no puedo me voy a correr -Ash apretó el mantel de la mesa y soltó su esperma cubriendo las caras de las chicas con semen, las chicas estaban sonrojadas y con la cara cubiertas de eso, las tres salieron de debajo de la mesa sonriendo mientras Ash estaba sonrojado y Anabel estaba celosa, May abrazo a Dawn del cuerpo y comenzó a besarla pasando el semen de Ash a su boca, Dawn sonrió y comenzó a besar el rostro de May, chupaba el se dan de Ash con cuidado, las dos estaban abrazadas sujetando el trasero de la otra, Iris se acercó por detrás de May y comenzó a lamer el semen de su cara, las dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso de lengua, las dos movían y enredaban sus lenguas dejando más que sonrojado a Ash, Ash estaba muy concentrado mientras Anabel le lanzaba una mirada sombría por los celos-

Con que te gusta el lesbianismo verdad? -dijo Anabel seria-

Lo siento es que bueno les tengo que prestar atención a todos por igual y ahí son tres no lo tomes a mal -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso viendo como Anabel desvío la mirada a otro lado- Anabel no te pongas así tu eres preciosa no te molestes -Ash sonrió tomando sus manos y Anabel sonrió-

Te perdono si me haces sentir deseada también -dijo Anabel sonriendo, Ash asintió, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, en eso paso sus manos acariciando su busto, como estaba embarazada ella estaba muy sensible así que solo hacia leves roces en su piel dejándola sonrojada sin cortar el beso, todos estaban metido en el beso que no se dieron que cuenta que Cinthia los estaba viendo usando solo un delantal, suspiro y saco un pequeño gong que tenía ahí y le dio un leve golpe haciendo reaccionar a los demás-

El desayuno esta listo -dijo Cinthia seria, todas sonrieron y se limpiaron la cara y la boca, Serena fue sirviendo los platillos uno por uno, en eso Cinthia salió con dos platos en las manos-

Cinthia espera déjamelo a mi -dijo Ash tomando los platos sonriendo-

No Ash no hay necesidad de que me ayudes yo puedo -dijo Cinthia sonriendo-

No, Cinthia estas embarazada, como padre y futuro esposo debo ayudarte -Cinthia se sonrojó antes las palabras del muchacho que parecía ser mas maduro de lo pensado, Cinthia se sentó en la mesa y Ash le trajo su comida- estas cómoda? Quieres algo mas?

No estoy bien amor, estamos bien -Cinthia sonrió sonrojada tallando su vientre con cariño-

Que bien, dime Anabel estas bien? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Anabel sonrió asintiendo, todos juntos fueron comiendo sin ningún problema, después de comer Anabel y Cinthia tallaban sus vientres sonriendo-

Díganme ya aun pensado en nombres para los bebes? -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bueno estaba pensando en algunos nombres si es niña o niño pero no se -dijo Anabel tratando de recordar los nombres-

Yo también eh pensado en algunos pero cuando pienso en mi vida con Ash me pongo a divagar -dijo Cinthia sonriendo sonrojada, puso sus manos en las mejillas imaginándose a Ash un poco mas grande, usaba lentes y ropa formal, junto a el estaba Cinthia y entre ellos estaba un niña parecida a Cinthia pero como de unos seis años rubia, con ojos color chocolate y las Z en sus mejillas _"Papa Mama"_ decía la niña mientras aparecían imágenes de los tres juntos en diferentes actividades, como juegan corriendo juntos en el río, comiendo un poco de helado, incluso cuando le daban a la pequeña sus primeros Pokemon que eran un Gible y un Pichu juntos- cada vez que me lo imagino aaaw me dan muchas ganas de que ya nazca

Si se como te sientes -dijo Anabel sonriendo- ya quisiera tener a mi hija o hijo para entrenarlo para que sienta los pensamientos de los Pokemon y que sienta un gran amor por ellos como Ash -Ash se sonrojo un poco sonriendo, Anabel fantaseo con una pequeña niña parecida a ella pero con los ojos de Ash y las marcas en las mejillas como las de el, ellos estaban tomando un baño juntos, viendo a los Pokemon nadar y jugar juntos, incluso Anabel, Ash y su hija juntos cargando a sus Pokemon, Ash a Pikachu, Anabel a Espeon y la niña a una de las eevee- aaaw Ash me alegro mucho que voy a ser madre

Si yo también me alegro mucho de ser papa -dijo Ash sonriendo pero por dentro estaba nervioso, no había tenido un padre y ahora el iba a ser uno, como iba a atender a dos bebes sin que alguien le dijera que debía hacer un padre, después del desayuno todas estaban viendo la tele, Cinthia estaba tratando de hacer un experimento para el bebe, se alejo un poco se puso una bata blanca y se sentó en una silla de playa con un libro en las manos, comenzó a leer de forma tranquila y con una voz alta, Anabel estaba hablando con Ash para que el le contara a cosas sobre el al bebe- por que Cinthia esta leyendo y por qué debo presentarme con el bebe?

Bueno Ash escucha cuando los bebés están creciendo dentro del vientre de la mama aveces es mejor hablarles, ya que ellos aprenden mucho de nosotras, el bebe debe entender muchas cosas y que tu eres su padre -dijo Anabel sonriendo pero todos estaban confundidos- le hablo al bebe para que prenda sobre ti, sobre los Pokemon y si le hablo el o ella aprenderá de eso -todos asintieron sonriendo- Cinthia hace lo mismo, le está leyendo un libro al bebe

Oigan acabo de recibir una llamada de Scott dice que vendrá dentro de un mes para que te hagan las pruebas Ash -dijo Iris sonriendo-

Muy bien es hora de que escoja a mi equipo -Ash tomo una libreta y las demás vieron los nombres de sus Pokemon- Pikachu, Charizard y Lucario son mis primeras tres opciones, que otros debería incluir?

Creo que deberías incluir a Frogadier -dijo Serena tranquila- es uno de tus Pokemon de agua más fuertes que hay

También deberías usar a Sceptile es uno de los tipos plantas mas fuertes -dijo May sonriendo- recuerda que venció a Darkrai una vez es muy fuerte

Tienes razón Sceptile es uno de los más fuertes ya hay cinco quien será el sexto? -dijo Ash pensando en el sexto Pokemon mas fuerte que tenía- creo que usare a Infernape

Si tienes razón Infernape a entrenado mucho desde que nació su bebe hasta Ambipom lo ha visto entrenar mientras carga a su pequeño -dijo Dawn sonriendo- creo que usarlo para el cerebro de la frontera seria algo muy bueno

Bien ya tengo mi equipo listo -dijo Ash sonriendo, durante todo el mes de espera Ash y sus compañeros practicaron y entrenaron entre momentos, Ash tenía que vestirse para salir a entrenar mientras las demás chicas estaban desnudas dentro de la casa, cuando el tiempo paso Ash estaba un poco intranquilo esperando la llegada de Scott pero cada vez que no llegaba se sentía un poco mas enojado, esa tarde estaba sentado en el sofá usando su ropa que había usado en la regional Unova-

Ya Ash Scott dijo que vendría por estos días -dijo Serena acostada en el sofá desnuda y leyendo una revista-

Es verdad deberías relajarte como nosotras -dijo Iris jugando un juego de mesa con May y Dawn-

Pero es que no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría llegar -dijo Ash moviendo mucho la pierna-

Ya se que te puede animar y relajar -dijo May sonriendo, se levanto y se acercó a Ash, se agacho y le abrió el pantalón metiendo la mano y tocando el pene de Ash, Ash se sonrojo al contacto y su pene se puso erecto por el tacto, le fue quitando los pantalones y metió su pensé en su boca, May le movía la boca de arriba a abajo calor dándolo un poco-

May -Ash gimió un poco, en eso Serena sonrió y lo jalo de su camisa para tirarlo al suelo-

Oigan! -se quedo cayado al ver la vagina de Serena goteando-

Lo siento Ash pero ya pasaron los dos meses que necesitabas -dijo Serena sonriendo, se sentó sobre su cara haciendo que le lamiera la vagina- aaa que rico ya extraña tu lengua en mi vagina

May continuo con sus movimientos cuando sintió que alguien le había metido algo en su vagina, se dio la vuelta viendo a Dawn usando un cinturón negro con un pene de juguete, la estaba penetrando y movía sus caderas de enfrente hacia atrás haciendo que May gimiera y metiera mas el pene de Ash dentro su boca, las dos chicas estaban gimiendo algo fuerte, las dos estaban en su trío cuando alguien le dieron algunos toques a la puerta, todos pusieron atención viendo que Delia estaba afuera saludando, todos se sonrojaron mucho y se vistieron, después de unos minutos todos estaban vestidos con la cara mas que foja por la vergüenza.

Bueno veo que estaban haciendo bebes lamento mucho haberme interpuesto -dijo Delia sonriendo mientras los demás estaban sonrojados- no se preocupen cuando Ash estaba por nacer yo también andaba desnuda por la casa debido a que mi embarazo me hacia muy sensible

Bueno entiendo -dijo Ash deseando que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergüenza-

Bueno estimada suegra a que debemos esta visita? -dijo Anabel sonrojada-

Vine por que un hombre llamado Scott me llamo diciendo que estaba por llegar dentro de media hora así que vine a decirles -dijo Delia sonriendo y los demás asintieron, Ash y las otras chicas sacaron una silla en la parte de enfrente mientras los Pokemon del joven entrenador estaban afuera esperando todos con su respectiva pareja y crías, después de un rato apareció dl automóvil de Scott siendo conducido por el, cuando se detuvo bajo y a su lado estaba una pequeña niña de unos diez años como máximo, la pequeña niña estaba usando un vestido azul con una diadema en la cabeza, sus cabeza era redonda y tenía los ojos café claros, estaba cargando en sus brazos un pequeño Zorua con un listón en forma de moño en su cola-

Hola buenas tardes lamentamos mucho la tardanza -dijo Scott sonriendo-

Hola no hay problema Scott -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Vaya Ash me alegra ver que tu vida social fue muy buena mira cuantas novias tienes pillín -dijo Scott sonriendo, todas asintieron abrazando a Ash pero había algo que les llamaba un poco la atención de ellas-

Oye Scott y esa niña? Acaso eres niñera ahora? -dijo Anabel sorprendida viendo a la niña-

Hola me llamo Amy y ella es mi compañera Zury -dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo mostrando a Zorua la cual sonrió saludando-

El gusto es nuestro -dijeron todos sonriendo- pero Scott aun no contestas a la pregunta quien es la pequeña?-dijo May algo confundida-

Bueno ella es mi sobrina -dijo Scott sonriendo, y todos asintieron calmados- y mi sobrino mayor es su padre el vendrá a enfrentarte Ash -se escucho el ruido de una motocicleta y todos se dieron la vuelta viendo que del bosque salió una motocicleta color blanca con marcas rojas a los lados, encima se veía un hombre algo alto, usaba una camisa blanca con bordes azules, cuello en V y encima usaba un chaleco negro delgado, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis blancos con marcas rojas, también estaba usando un casco negro en su cabeza- bien ya llego Ash -el hombre se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco revelando a un joven no mayor de 26 años con el cabello negro peinado de lado, su cabello estaba lo largo y tenía un mechón de cabello en la frente de color blanco, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro- chicos el es mi sobrino Izak

Un gusto en conocerlos -dijo Izak sonriendo- pequeña como te portaste no el tío Scott?

Bien papi y Zury no se asusto ni un poquito -dijo la pequeña Amy sonriendo, Izak sonrió y le tallo la cabeza-

Disculpe la pregunta pero que edad tienes? -dijo Delia sonriendo-

Yo tengo 26 años, soy un científico graduado -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras los demás no se creían- y mi hija tiene 8 años

Espera jovencito como es que eres un científico graduado si a los 18 ya ibas a ser padre? -dijo Delia con un tono de regaño dejando un a los demás un poco sorprendidos, Izak se quedo un poco sorprendido y nervioso-

Bueno lo que pasa es que él empezó su viaje un poco mayor que Ash, cuando cumplió 15 años empezó a su viaje recorriendo todo Kanto, ganó la copa y enfrentó a la elite cuatro, cuando termino en Kanto comenzo de nuevo en Jhotto, Hoenn y Kalos, ganó diferentes eventos y copas también -dijo Scott sonriendo dejando impresionado a muchos- ahora que lo pienso creo que sus relaciones amorosas eran como las tuyas Ash -Scott se puso a pensar mientras Izak parecía estar nervioso- si ya recuerdo! Izak viajaba en diferente re región conociendo gente y haciendo nuevos amigos incluso hubo algunas chicas que se enamoraron de el, pero el pobrecito no se daba cuenta hasta le preguntaban si era un pokefilio por que solo estaba con sus Pokemon -Scott se rió un poco mientras Izak ocultaba su cara y Ash estaba siendo observado por sus chicas, a todas ese cuento les había sonado similar esa historia- bueno viajo por más de cuatro años recolectando dinero de las copas y personas que enfrentaba, nunca se dio cuenta hasta que tenía un chorro de dinero, con ese dinero pudo sacar adelante a su hija, poner su casa incluso estudiar y ahora ya puede mantener a sus Pokemon y familia -todas estaban sorprendidas por el relato mientras Delia estaba pensando un poco lo ocurrido-

Bien fue una buena historia Ash espero que hayas puesto atención sobre eso -dijo Delia seria viendo a su hijo-

Vaya esa historia se aplica un poco a mi -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco nervioso-

Bien basta de humillarme tío Scott -dijo Izak algo sonrojado- muchacho espero que estés listo para pelear por que esto no será fácil

Descuida voy a pelear al máximo y voy a ganar seré el cerebro de la frontera -dijo Ash sonriendo con mucha confianza-

Sigues siendo un niño, como rayos un niño pudo conseguirse un harem -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien donde pelearemos?

De eso me encargo yo -dijo May sonriendo- pedí que instalarán un campo de entrenamiento cerca de la casa debido a que Ash lanzó una orden de ataque, al parecer el ataque se desvió y le dio a la casa dejando un agujero en la pared -Ash bajo la cabeza deprimido-

Eso solo paso una vez -dijo Ash gritando un poco, los demás asintieron y decidieron ir al campo que había dicho May, hasta los Pokemon de Ash habían ido con ellos,pero Dawn regreso a la casa por algo, solo caminaron unos cuantos pasos y encontraron un campo de pelea sencillo con sus detalles, unas bancas con techos y muro para proteger al espectador- vaya que buen lugar

Si es muy grande aquí podrán pelear sin preocuparse de lo demás -dijo May sonriendo, todos se sentaron y esperaron a que el combate empezara-

Muy bien estas son las reglas cada uno de ustedes podrá usar seis Pokemon el primero que pierda a sus seis Pokemon pierde entendido? -dijo Scott y los dos asintieron- bien pero antes Ash Izak es un entrenador con mucha experiencia y sus Pokemon han alcanzado un nivel que podrían estar a nivel de la elite cuatro, para darte un pelea justa le pedí a todos los Pokemon que tuvieran un nivel similar al de los Pokemon de los cerebros de las fronteras

Es decir que estas subestimando a Ash? -dijo Cinthia algo molesta- deberían usar sus Pokemon mas fuertes

Si Izak usa sus Pokemon mas fuertes Ash no podrían ni vencer a dos -dijo Scott serio y todas abrieron los ojos- por eso le pedí que trajera a su tercer equipo mas fuerte y creo que se van a sorprender solo puso a tres de sus Pokemon originales es decir los tres más fuertes

Entonces esa es una desventaja pero una buena lección -dijo Anabel seria-

A que te refieres? -dijo Serena algo confundida-

Verán para un cerebro de la frontera el nivel de fuerza de un Pokemon siempre debe ser alto, por que no sabes que entrenadores podrían llegar ni que fuerza podrían tener sus Pokemon, Ash debe descubrir que no solo es confianza si no también es espíritu de pelea y una gran fuerza, pero por suerte Ash cumple con los requisitos -dijo Anabel sonriendo y todas asintieron felices- el poder este combate tan difícil

La,meto la tardanza -dijo Dawn regresando con un atuendo de porrista blanco y rojo puesto- les traigo sus uniformes chicas -Dawn les dio un traje a Serena, a Iris y a May-

Vayan están bonitos -dijo Serena sonriendo tomando uno, Iris sonrío viendo el suyo era algo pequeño a comparación del delas demás-

Me encantan -dijo May sonriendo- vamos a cambiarnos -las tres chicas fueron al bosque se cambiaron rápido y regresaron usando los trajes y pompones color rojo- listas? A ganar, a ganar, a pelear a pelar Ashito ganara! -las chicas quedaron en diferentes poses de perritas dejando a Ash sonrojado pero contento-

Muy bien listos? -Scott gritó y los dos sacaron una pokebola- inicien!

Muy bien empecemos Infernape yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola y apareció Infernape sonriendo-

Bien entonces Absol yo te elijo! -Izak lanzó su pokebola y de ella salió un Absol con una expresión seria y fría- bien quieres iniciar?

Con gusto! Infernape uso lanzallamas -Ash grito lanzando su orden, Infernape respiro profundo y comenzando a concentrar fuego dentro de su boca-

Doble equipo -Absol se multiplico en diez como el dejando confundido a Infernape, Infernape lanzó su ataque gritando la cabeza causando un rayo de fuego, se creo una explosión con una pantalla de humo y Absol salió saltando por encima del humo- tajo umbrío -Absol concentro energía morada en su cuerno de la cabeza, giro y lanzó un corte morado directo contra Infernape-

Infernape usa excavar -Ash le dio la orden e Infernape comenzó a excavar para meterse dentro de la tierra, el ataque de Absol le dio al suelo dejando una marca de cortada-

Quédate quieto -Izak le dio la orden tranquilo y Absol obedeció quedándose quieto unos momentos-

Le pidió que se quedara quieto por que? -dijo Iris confundida, Dawn May y Serena estaban igual sin entender lo que pasaba pero Cinthia y Anabel estaban muy serias, el suelo debajo de Absol se abrieron un poco-

Ataque rápido para esquivar -Izak hablo y Absol comenzó a brillar para comenzar a correr y esquivar el ataque de Infernape- regresa y de nuevo Ataque rápido -Absol se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe a Infernape en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra un árbol- bien hecho

Infernape estas bien?! -Ash le gritó preocupado e Infernape se levanto sonriendo y asintiendo- muy bien aun seguimos en el juego Infernape usa súper golpe! -Infernape grito haciendo su puño derecho blanco-

Avanza y usa Tajo Umbrío -Absol avanzó concentrando energía morada en su cuerno, los dos Pokemon avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques creando una onda de impacto, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que la energía de ambos exploto, Infernape resultó con unos leves rasguños y quedo de su lado, Absol solo tenía polvo en su pelaje y se quedo quito viendo a Infernape- bien Absol veamos cuanto tiempo podrán durar ellos

"Si maestro" -dijo Absol en su propio idioma y asintiendo-

Nosotros ganaremos -dijo Ash sonriendo-


	17. Chapter 17

**La prueba de Ash -segunda parte-**

En el campo de la casa Ketchum Ash estaba enfrentando a Izak un científico y entrenador Pokemon mayor que él, en el campo las novias y madre de Ash estaban viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, también estaban Scott y la hija de Izak Amy, en el campo estaba Infernape y Absol con leves heridas y marcas de suciedad.

Vamos a iniciar de una vez Infernape usa lanzallamas -dijo Ash sonriendo e Infernape respiro Honda y expulso fuego hacia Absol-

Absol esquiva y usa ataque rápido -dijo Izak serio, Absol esquivo y brillo de color blanco y corrió hacia Infernape-

Infernape usa excavar -Infernape escucho la orden y entro de nuevo a la tierra- usa lanzallamas debajo de la tierra -la tierra debajo de Absol comenzó a arder-

Usa ataque rápido y salta en las rocas que se abrirán -como dijo Izak debajo de adsol el suelo se agrietó y las piedras se levantaron un poco, Absol usó su ataque rápido y salto a una roca esquivando los ataques- usa Pulso Umbrío -Absol abrió la boca creando una onda negra viendo que Infernape salió de la tierra, el ataque fue disparado y le dio a Infernape en la espalda creando un fuerte onda explosiva, se creo algo de humo y Absol llevo al suelo calmado, del humo salió Infernape algo molesto-

"Me doy cuenta que no eres un simio ordinario" -dijo Absol serio-

"Créeme este simio te mostrara su fuerza" -dijo Infernape sonriendo-

Lanzallamas -Ash gritó e Infernape respiro de forma profunda- Pulso umbrío! -Izak dio su orden y Absol abrió la boca formando su ataque, los dos dispararon sus ataques chocando y creando un fuerte explosión en el campo-

Infernape súper golpe! -Ash grito y e Infernape salió del humo lanzando un golpe-

Tajo sombrío -Absol avanzó y choco su cuchilla con el súper golpe de Infernape, uno un fuerte impacto y los dos se alejaron en un salto, los dos entrenadores siguiendo lanzando órdenes a sus Pokemon creando esto en una batalla solo de ataque, Absol brillo y avanzó de forma rápida hacia Infernape, Infernape lanzó un lanzallamas y Absol lo esquivo saltando a un lado, Absol siguió avanzando hacia Infernape, Infernape excavó y se metió debajo de la tierra, Absol llevo al Agüero y lanzó su pulso umbrío dandole al agujero y a Infernape desde adentro, Infernape salió de la tierra dandole a Absol un súper golpe en el estomago, Absol fue lanzando al aire, dio una vuelta y cayo de pie, Infernape lanzó sus llamas dandole directo, se creo una fuerte explosión y humo en el lugar, Infernape sonrió viendo que el ataque dio en el blanco, de ahí salió Absol ileso y con leves heridas-

"Eres muy resistente" -dijo Infernape sorprendido-

"Eh entrando mucho tiempo, algunos años también, pero me sorprende tu fuerza novato" -Absol sonrió y dio un paso- "es hora de terminar con esto mi amigo simio"

"Estoy de acuerdo" -dijo Infernape sonriendo, avanzó y lanzó un súper golpe dandole directo a su cabeza, Absol retrocedió un poco y lanzó su tajo sombrío formando una cuchilla de energía oscura, Infernape recibió el golpe directo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, Absol avanzó con ataque rápido y le dio el golpe en el pecho, Infernape apretó los ojos por el dolor, con sus brazos lo abrazo dejándolo sorprendido y lo lanzó a un lado, concentró sus llamas y le dio a Absol directo en el cuerpo- "creo que gane"

Vaya lo hiciste muy bien Infernape así se hace -dijo Ash sonriendo- bien Izak cual es tu siguiente Pokemon?

No deberías confiarte solo por que golpeaste a Absol unas veces -dijo Izak serio y se cruzo de brazos, del humo se vieron unos ojos rojos y de ahí salió Absol gruñendo- felicidades lo has hecho enojar bastante Absol pelearemos enserio esta vez -Absol asintió mientras Infernape se puso en guardia-

No te asustes Infernape mantente atento -dijo Ash serio e Infernape asintió-

Ataque rápido -Absol avanzó corriendo, Infernape lanzó un lanzallamas pero no le dio a Absol, Absol apareció detrás de Infernape y le dio un golpe en la espalda- tajo umbrío -Absol grito y giro la cabeza lanzando su ataque le dio a Infernape en el pecho, Infernape fue empujado contra un árbol y dejo una grieta al tronco- Impulso umbrío -Absol grito y lanzó su ataque de nuevo pero con mas potencia, el ataque le dio directo a Infernape directo en el cuerpo, hubo un fuerte impacto y Ash se quedo sorprendido y preocupado-

Infernape! -Ash salió corriendo y vio que Infernape salió del humo cerrando el ojo derecho y trataba de mantenerse en pie- Infernape te encuentras bien? -Infernape asintió serio y luego vio a Ash- que pasa quieres llegar al limite una vez mas -Infernape asintió- es como cuando enfrentamos a Paul -Ash recordó cuando se enfrentó a su rival más odiado- bien entonces Infernape desata todo tu potencial! -Infernape grito extendiendo todo su cuerpo y de su cabeza y cuerpo el fuego se extendió en todo el campo, el poder de Infernape seguía creciendo mientras Absol e Izak estaban serios y calmados viendo el fuego- bien es hora de dar el máximo poder!

Muy bien Absol no te contengas! -Izak grito y Absol grito haciendo brillar su cuerpo-

Absol avanzó con ataque rápido y le dio un golpe a Infernape en el pecho, a Infernape grito y le dio un súper golpes en el cuerpo, lo sujeto de una lata y lo lanzó a un lado, lanzó un lanzallamas dandole en el cuerpo, Absol salió usando ataque rápido y apareció frente a Infernape dandole un ataque de tajo umbrío, en el cuerpo, Infernape salto hacia atrás después del golpe y lanzó un lanzallamas dandole a Absol de nuevo, Absol salto y lanzó su ataque Pulso umbrío dandole a Infernape en el cuerpo, Infernape lanzó otro lanzallamas y Absol le disparó otro pulso umbrío causando una fuerte explosión en el campo.

Bien Infernape usa Bombardeo! -Ash grito sonriendo e Infernape se cubrió de llamas en todo el cuerpo y estas se volvieron azules-

Usará ataque rápido y luego usa Pulso umbrío mientras corres -dijo Izak serio y Absol lo obedeció, los dos Pokemon avanzaron contra el otro, en la boca de Absol se formo una esfera negra y cuando los dos estaban por golpearse Absol libero su ataque, los dos ataques impactaron dandole directo al otro, la colisión de ambos ataques causó una fuerte explosión en el campo, ambos Pokemon quedaron del lado contrario quedando con su entrenador, ambos estaban heridos y parecían cansados, el cuerpo de Absol estalló en llamas causando un explosión en su lugar mientras Infernape parecía que había recibido un golpe de algo redondo en cuerpo, los dos estaban heridos y se vieron cerrando un ojo y gruñendo, paso un momento e Infernape cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral mientras que Absol sonrió y cayo al suelo cansado y con los ojos cerrados-

Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar, a pesar de que Infernape cayo primero Absol tampoco puede continuar lo declaro un empate -Scott gritó y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por el resultado, ambos entrenadores fueron a ver a sus Pokemon-

Lo hiciste muy bien Infernape estoy orgulloso -dijo Ash sonriendo e Infernape asintió-

Bien hecho Absol mereces un descanso -dijo Izak sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Absol el cual sonrió moviendo la cabeza- ve con Amy ella te dará un valla para que te recuperes -Absol asintió y se acercó con Amy a quien le dio una valla haciendo que el Pokemon se sintiera bien-

Estuviste asombroso Absol que bonito eres -Amy sonrió y abrazo a Absol de su cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír-

Buena batalla Infernape -dijeron todas las chicas y Pokemon también haciendo sonreír al Pokemon fuego-

Bien es hora de la siguiente ronda escojan a sus Pokemon -dijo Scott sonriendo y los dos sacaron otra Pokebola- ahora inicien!

Sceptile yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su Pokebola y Sceptile apareció de brazos cruzados como siempre- es hora amigo -Sceptile asintió, mientras con las espectadoras Bayleef tomo los po tomes con su látigo y sonrió-

"Mi querido entrenador y mi amorcito ganaran, ganaran Ra Ra Ra!" -Bayleef sonrió y estaba moviendo los látigos y sonriendo, las entrenadoras estaban sonriendo mientras Ash estaba sonriendo-

Jaja que bien hasta Bayleef nos apoya que bueno Sceptile -dijo Ash sonriendo mientras Sceptile asintió sonrojado- bien Izak tu turno

Buizilla yo te alijo! -Izak lanzó su Pokebola y de ella salió una Floatzel hembra , sus ojos eran finos con una sombra en los ojos mas oscura y las pestañas levantadas, se veía algo tímida y sonrojada, cuando Buizel y Oshawott la vieron en sus ojos se formaron corazones rojos-

"Es la Pokemon mas hermosa que jamás eh visto!" -dijeron los Pokemon de agua sonriendo mientras ciertas Pokemon estaban un poco molestas por ese comentario-

Buizilla? Por que se llama así? -dijo Ash confundido-

Eso es por que esta pequeña de aquí es hembra y le pongo nombres a mis Pokemon hembras -dijo Izak sonriendo- estas lista? -Buizilla se dio la vuelta asintiendo sonrojada- que bien recuerda debes ser fuerte -en eso una de las pokebolas de Ash se abrió liberando a Frogadier-

Frogadier por que saliste -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo pero no noto un leve sonrojo en la cara del Pokemon- Ah ya se viniste para ver el combate y entender la estrategia bien hecho -las porristas cayeron de espaldas al igual que los Pokemon hembra que notaron el sonrojo de Frogadier-

"Si a eso vine de gosaru" -dijo Frogadier riendo nervioso y tallando su cabeza con la mano-

Inicien! -Scott dio la orden y los Pokemon empezaron-

Sceptile bala semilla! -Ash grito y el Pokemon soltó sus disparos de la boca-

Buizilla chorro de agua! -Izak dio la orden y Buizilla soltó su chorro de agua deteniendo las balas semillas de Sceptile- Acua Jet -Buizilla se cubrió de agua en todo el cuerpo y avanzó en un salto hacia el Pokemon planta-

Sceptile esquívalo y usa tormenta de hoja -Ash le dio la orden y Sceptile salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Buizilla le dio a la tierra y quedo de pie, Sceptile grifo y lanzó su tormenta de hojas estirando los brazos, la tormenta atrapó a Buizilla y la levanto girando mientras la Pokemon gritaba por el viaje-

Mantente girando y usa rayo de hielo -dijo Izak y Buizilla abrió la boca haciendo el rayo de hielo, la tormenta de hojas se fue congele nado hasta que se detuvo dejando más que escarcha verde y leves brillos por el hielo roto, todos estaban asombrados por como la tormenta de hojas termino en una buena combinación de concurso Pokemon, Buizilla cayó de pie y dio una reverencia como una dama mientras las escarchas caían sobre ella, Buizel y Oshawott tuvieron la misma reacción-

"Mándanos un beso hermosa princesa!" -gritaron los dos enamorados mientras Frogadier no podía dejar de sonreír y estar sonrojado

Que buena combinación -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Gracias también participe en algunos concursos Pokemon y me ayudaron bastante para saber como contrarrestar este tipo de ataques -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien Buizilla usa rayo aurora! -Buizilla abrió la boca y soltó un grito soltando hondas de colores-

Sceptile usa ataque rápido y esquívalo -Sceptile hizo caso a la orden y esquivo el ataque moviéndose rápido a otro extremo, salto y avanzó dandole un golpe a Buizilla en la espalda, Buizilla solo se quejó un poco y se dio la vuelta-

Rayo de hielo -Buizilla soltó el ataque y le dio a Sceptile congelando su brazo derecho- rayo de hielo -Buizilla volvió a disparar su ataque-

Sceptile usa ataque rápido y esquívalo -Sceptile salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y apareció detrás de Buizilla- ahora hoja navaja! -Sceptile saco su hoja afilada de color verde del su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a Buizilla en la espalda haciendo que se quejara-

"Maldito Sceptile! Como te atreves a dañar a una Pokemon tan linda de gosaru?!" -gritaron Buizel y Oshawott pero todos los Pokemon se sorprendieron de ver que hasta Frogadier había gritado, estaba muy enojado y apretaba el puño derecho con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta todos lo estaban viendo hasta las chicas, se sonrojo y se acercó más a Ash peroPikachu estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo-

"Que pasa de gosaru?" -dijo Frogadier sonriendo nervioso viendo que Pikachu estaba sonriendo-

"Con que una Pokemon linda?" -dijo Pikachu con algo de burla y Frogadier y se volvió de azul a rojo- "descuida es normal" -Pikachu se dio un poco-

Ve! -Izak gritó trayendo a Ash de regreso a la batalla, Buizilla se cubrió de agua y avanzó hacia Sceptile, Sceptile la espero y lanzó una hoja navaja con su brazo, los dos ataques chocaron quedando en un forcejeo, Buizilla lanzó un chorro de agua cambiando la dirección hacia arriba, se impulso de nuevo y cayo dandole un golpe a Sceptile en el cuerpo, Sceptile se levanto y disparo sus balas semillas dandole a Buizilla directo en el cuerpo, causó una explosión, Buizilla salió algo herida, corrió y disparo su rayo de hielo, Sceptile lo esquivo usando su ataque rápido y lanzó su tormenta de hojas, la tormenta de hojas elevó mas a Buizilla en el air, ella uso el agua Jet llenando toda la tormenta de agua, abrió la boca y disparo su rayo de hielo dejando un tornado de hielo, Buizilla llego a la cima y se quedo de pie sonriendo, salto por encima del hielo y disparo su rayo aurora destruyendo el hielo el cual estaba a punto de caer sobre Sceptile, Sceptile los esquivo usando ataque rápido pero un bloque de hielo le dio en la espalda haciendo que se cayera al suelo y otros bloques de hielo le dieron en el cuerpo, Ash estaba preocupado viendo a su Pokemon debajo del hielo, Sceptile salió de los bloques de hielo y se puso en guardia con su brazo, estaba un poco lastimado pero podía seguir, uso ataque rápido y le dio un golpe a Buizilla en el cuerpo, uso hoja navaja y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Buizilla abrió la boca disparo su rayo aurora, Sceptile levanto el brazo congelado recibiendo el golpe para romper el hielo de su brazo, uso ambas hojas navajas y avanzó corriendo, Buizilla se cubrió en agua y avanzó, los dos chocaron de nuevo, Buizilla salto y quedó detrás de Sceptile, Sceptile la busco y disparo bala semilla pero Buizilla volvió a brincar esquivando el ataque, abrió la boca y disparo el rayo aurora detrás de Sceptile dandole de lleno, se escucho una explosión, Sceptile salió empujado pero se dio la vuelta y disparo su tormenta de hojas de forma directa, las hojas fueron golpeando a Buizilla en todo el cuerpo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos para aguantar el ataque, todos los pokemon estaban emocionado viendo la batalla, Frogadier estaba apretando los puños mas y mas por la emoción y el enojo, Buizilla disparo el rayo de hielo, Sceptile lo esquivo saltando uso su ataque rápido para seguir esquivando, Buizilla siguió disparando su ataque de rayo de hielo pero solo le estaba dando al campo dejándolo congelado un poco, Sceptile trato de parase pero solo termino resbalando y cayendo al suelo, Buizilla se rió un poco y se lanzó de panza al hielo para empezar a resbalarse sobre su estimado, uso su agua Jet para aumentar la velocidad y le dio un golpe a Sceptile en el cuerpo, lo alejo pero Sceptile le sujeto los brazos y le disparo bala semillas en la espalda causando una explosión de parte de ambos, los dos se alejaron quedando heridos y un poco cansados, Buizilla abrió la boca preparando su rayo aurora, Sceptile alzo los brazos preparando su tormenta de hojas los dos dispararon sus ataques, los dos ataques pasaron a un lado del otro y le dieron a su respectivo objetivo, Sceptile fue lanzando hacia el suelo rompiendo el hielo con la espalda, la tormenta de hojas le dio a Buizilla en el cuerpo y ella fue empujada, pero por la trayectoria iba a impactar el muro de las gradas, Izak se preocupo y corrió hacia ella para ver si podía atraparla pero estaba muy lejos, lo que si sorprendió a todos fue que Frogadier corriera muy rápido y la atrapara recibiendo el golpe con ella, Buizilla quedo inconsciente pero Frogadier estaba muy herido-

Frogadier! -Ash corrió para ver a su pokemon e Izak se cargo para ver a su pokemon, la cargo en sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos- Frogadier dime estas bien? -Frogadier abrió los ojos con un poco de dolor y asintió- en que estabas pensando? -Ash tenía una mirada de preocupación pero Frogadier solo desvío la mirada, Sceptile se levanto y fue a verlos- Sceptile buena batalla descansa unos momentos -el pokemon verde asintió-

Buizilla diste una buena batalla te felicito pero dime estas bien? -dijo Izak sonriendo preocupado viendo a su pokemon la cual asintió abriendo los ojos- deberías darles las gracias a Frogadier el te salvo -Buizilla vio a Frogadier el cual asintió sonriendo-

"Gracias" -dijo Buizilla sonriendo mientras Frogadier estaba rojo y se rescata la parte trasera de la cabeza, Buizilla se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Frogadier se quedara rojo y como estatua en el lugar, Buizilla sonrió divertida por la cara de Frogadier mientras con Buizel y Oshawott ellos estaban con los ojos en blanco y la boca bien abierta-

Vamos debes descansar -dijo Izak sonriendo y ayudo a Buizilla a caminar- por cierto Scott quien gano?

Esta vez fue Sceptile el solo se dio el golpe en la espalda cuando Buizilla quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Frogadier o mejor dicho de su Romeo -Scott sonriendo viendo como el pokemon acuático seguía en su mundo, mientras otros dos le estaban gritando quien sabe cuanta cosa por los celos-

Hay que lindo Frogadier se enamoro -dijo Delia sonriendo-

Eso demuestra que no importa que tan fuerte seas el amor siempre te pega en la cara -dijo May sonriendo y las demás asintieron-

Frogadier, Frogadier, Frogadier -Ash lo estaba llamando pero este no respondía- que bruto esta bien tieso -Ash le trono los dedos pero no había señal o respuesta-

Ahora recuerdo papa -dijo Amy sorprendiendo a todos- Mama me dio unos pokemon para que los trajera a jugar y me dio un pokemon médico para que curara a los heridos -Amy saco de una bolsa amarilla con cinco pokebolas, las abrió y las lanzó al aire- salgan todos, sal Nana -salieron un Charmander, un Riolu con una bufanda roja en el cuello con el símbolo de la pokebola en blanco, un Litleo, una Shinx y al final salió una Chansey con un gorro de enfermera en la cabeza- Nana necesitamos que uses pulso curación en Buizilla -Chansey asintió y vio a Buizilla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a emanar un poder azul de su cuerpo haciendo que las heridas en el cuerpo de Buizilla fueran desapareciendo poco a poco-

Ash también trae a Frogadier y Sceptile para que Nana los cure -dijo Izak tranquilo y el asintió llevando a sus pokemon a que los curaran, hasta Infernape se acercó sonriendo por la curación-

Gracias oye de casualidad tu novia o esposa es una enfermera Joy? -dijo Ash confundido viendo que Izak doblo la boca en una sonrisa torcida-

Mi mama no es una de las clones Joy! -dijo Amy inflando las mejillas haciendo reír un poco a Izak- mi mamá es una doctora tanto para pokemon como humanos, no es una de esas raras clones de cabello rosa que deben hacerse en serie en un laboratorio secreto -a Ash y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor por los comentarios de la niña-

Entonces tu mama es una doctora? -dijo Serena sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

Nos podrías decir como es tu pareja? Y por que tiene una Chansey? -dijo Cinthia sonriendo e Izak asintió-

Bueno primero ella es mi esposa, se llama Luceli pero le decimos Lucí de cariño, Lucí es una doctora para humanos pero después de estudiar un poco mas recibió el título de doctora pokemon también, ella ayuda a los entrenadores con problemas y también a los Pokemon si han sufrido muchas heridas, esa Chansey de ahí es su primer Pokemon y la cuidadora de todos los pokemon de nuestro hogar, ella cuida a los pokemon mientras estamos ocupados, los quiere y les da cariños como una madre o abuela por eso le decimos Nana -dijo Izak tranquilo y los demás asintieron- lo que me sorprende fue que te dejara traer a Nana

Es por que sabia que usarías a los Pokemon mas se lastiman y por eso me encargo a la Chansey mas fuerte, dijo y repito "cariño llévate a Nana ya que papi aveces es un poco rudo, violento, fuerte y demás a la hora de pelear, así que evita que se rompa la cabeza dura o que le rompa la cabeza a sus pokemon" -Amy sonrió terminando de hablar con una voz gruesa dejando a Izak con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Ha de ser difícil ser casado -dijo Ash sonriendo, vio a sus novias las cuales sonrieron _"esta será una larga y difícil vida"_ pensó sonriendo de forma torcida pensando en la vida que tendría- bueno hay que dejarlos descansar continuemos, Izak asintió y los dos quedaron en su lado, cuando los pokemon estaban mejor se quedaron viendo la pelea- bien Pikachu tu turno -Pikachu dio un paso y se quedo a cuatro patas sonriendo-

Bien en ese caso Braixen sal! -Izak lanzó su pokebola sacando a un Braixen con una banda negra en la cabeza, en la frente tenía unos cuantos mechones de forma vertical, tenía una mirada seria mientras extendió la pierna izquierda enfrente y doblaba la izquierda un poco y levantaba los brazos para una postura de artes marciales- estas emocionado verdad? -Braixen asintió sonriendo-

Espera por que Braixen tomo esa postura? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Es sencillo mi Braixen es algo especial, el practica todos los días con un Lucario en una gimnasio de artes marciales, eh hecho que Braixen aprenda a pelear usando su cuerpo, no solo eso algunos de mis pokemon también entrenan de la mismo forma -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Se puede hacer eso? -dijo Dawn algo preocupada-

Si se puede veras muchos Pokemon como Lucario, Braixen y demás del tipo luchador nacen con extremidades como los humanos, puedes enseñarles a pelear para que aprendan a defenderse sin la necesidad de los ataques fuertes -dijo Anabel seria- pero que un Braixen sepa pelear de esa forma es algo raro pero emocionante -sonrío-

Estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Cinthia sonriendo- veamos como le va a nuestro Ash con esta pelea

Atactrueno! -Ash grito y Pikachu soltó su ataque eléctrico-

Psicocarga! -Braixen extendió los brazos concentrando una cara ha de energía morada y la soltó en un disparo, ambos ataques se dieron entre ellos explotando en el campo, Pikachu espero paciente pero en eso Braixen apareció lanzando un golpe que le dio a Pikachu en la cabeza empujándolo a un lado, Pikachu derrapo por el suelo y lanzó un atactrueno- Giro de fuego! -Braixen saco su bata y lanzó un remolino de fuego que chocó con el freno de Pikachu causando un fuerte explosión- prepárate Ash por que cuando esta pelea termine me pondré serio

Yo también atacare con todo lo que tengamos! Cierto Pikachu? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió-


	18. Chapter 18

**La prueba de Ash -tercera parte-**

La batalla entre Ash e Izak continua, en el campo de batalla Pikachu estaba frente a Braixen el cual se veía confiado y sonreía.

Pikachu ataque rápido! -Ash le ordenó y el pequeño pokemon ratón avanzó corriendo dejando un resplandor blanco en su cuerpo-

Giro de fuego! -Izak lanzó su orden y Braixen saco su vara lanzando un torbellino de fuego, el fuego así le dio a Pikachu pero este salto esquivándolo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Braixen fue empujado pero no se despegó de Pikachu, el alzó el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo- Giro de fuego -Braixen aprovecho y disparó su fuego de la vara de nuevo, Pikachu lo esquivo volviendo a usar ataque rápido-

Cola de hierro! -Ash le grito y Pikachu salto haciendo que su cola se hiciera de color metálica, avanzó y lanzó su golpe, Braixen alzó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con su brazo remiendo parte del daño, en su brazo estaba una leve marca del golpe, le dolía pero no le dio importancia- muy bien Pikachu aléjate y usa Electrobola -Pikachu salto hacia atrás y formo una bola de carga eléctrica en su cola-

Llamarada! -Braixen cubrió su cuerpo de fuego y lanzó un golpe cruzando los brazos, la llamara tomo foro a de una cruz de cinco picos, la electro bola y el fuego impactaron dejando una fuerte explosión-

Electrobola de nuevo! -Pikachu formo una bola de rayos de nuevo y la lanzó girando y lanzando el golpe con la cola, Braixen salto y la esquivo-

Nitrocarga -Braixen grito estirando su cuerpo, su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas completamente y avanzó corriendo hacia Pikachu dandole un golpe en el cuerpo, la explosión fue muy fuerte dejando a Pikachu un poco herido, también Braixen estaba un poco lastimado y respiraba algo agitado- Braixen te encuentras bien? -el pokemon asintió-

Pikachu como te sientes? -dijo Ash preocupado, Pikachu lo vio y asintió sonriendo- bien -sonrío- ahora Pikachu usa ataque rápido -Pikachu comenzó a correr a cuatro patas rumbo al pokemon zorro, Braixen espero y le dio una patada justo en la cara, Pikachu se dio la vuelta quedando de pie de nuevo- Atactrueno! -Pikachu disparó su ataque de todo el cuerpo, Braixen lo esquivo saltando a un lado, Pikachu fue disparando de nuevo y Braixen lo volvió a esquivar, Pikachu volvió a disparar, Braixen estaba listo para saltar pero su cuerpo se cubrió de un rayo rojo y se detuvo, el trueno de Pikachu le dio a Braixen justo en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Pikachu espero a ver si Braixen salía del humo pero un remolino de fuego salió y le dio justo en el cuerpo, el cuerpo de Pikachu se cubrió de fuego y luego exploto, Pikachu salió con leves heridas y Braixen estaba del otro lado también un poco herido-

Ambos pokemon avanzaron contra el otro, Pikachu le dio un golpe con ataque rápido a Braixen justo en el pecho, Braixen retrocedió un poco y Pikachu disparó su trueno muy cerca de él causando una explosión en su cuerpo, Braixen se levanto y le dio un golpe en el mentón, le dio otro en el cuerpo, giro y le dio una patada en la cabeza, la habilidad de Pikachu se activo causando estática en el cuerpo de Braixen, Braixen se quedo quito mientras leves rayos recorrían su cuerpo, Pikachu salto formando una Electrobola en su cola y la lanzó contra Braixen causando una fuerte explosión, Braixen salió del humo corriendo y abrió su boca y disparó Llamarada de nuevo dandole a Pikachu en el cuerpo, Pikachu fue empujado quedando de pie, cargo trueno en todo su cuerpo y disparó su Atactrueno, lo que no vio fue que el Atactrueno se debió un poco e iba rumbo a la Braixen de Serena y sus hijos, el Braixen de Izak reaccionó rápido y corrió colocándose frente al ataque recibiendo por ellos, el Braixen de serena se asusto y abrazo a sus hijos mientras el Braixen de Izak gritaba por el ataque hasta que explotó.

Braixen estas bien?! -Izak se acercó para verlo y luego vio a los demás- ustedes están bien no les paso nada? -todos asintieron viendo la cortina del humo revelando a Braixen arrodillado en el suelo- esta bien si quieres descansar lo tienes merecido hiciste algo muy honorable

"Aún no es el momento de rendirme" -dijo Braixen levantándose del suelo quedándose de pie- "no habría honor para mi si pierdo por rendirme"

Pikachu por que se desvió el ataque? -dijo Ash confundido viendo que Pikachu estaba un poco herido- debió ser por tus heridas de seguro fallaste en algún momento y por eso se desvió es mejor que descanses un momento

"No por que si no Braixen perdería por no estar en iguales condiciones" -dijo Pikachu serio-

Braixen esta bien debes descansar y recuperarte un momento -dijo Izak tranquilo pero Braixen negó con la cabeza, camino un poco y regreso al campo colocándose en guardia- vaya que aveces eres un poco terco -Braixen sonrió igual que el-

Bien entonces vamos a pelear todo cierto Pikachu?! -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu sonrió-

Entonces no nos daremos por vencidos -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras Braixen sonrió apretando el puño en eso el cuerpo del pokemon comenzó a brillar dejando a todos sorprendidos- Braixen

Esta evolucionando -dijo Ash sorprendido, mientras la figura de Braixen se fue haciendo más alta y fuerte, la luz paso y apareció Delphox, todavía usaba su banda en la cabeza pero los mechones de su cabeza ya no estaban- es un Delphox!

Delphox -Izak saco su Pokedex que era algo parecido a un celular con la pantalla transparente con un marco negro- Pokedex: Delphox el pokemon Zorro y forma evolucionado final de Fennekin, cuando Delphox observa la flama que hay en la punta de su rama puede alcanzar un estado de concentración para crear una espiral de fuego abrazadora con su poder psíquico -Izak presto atención a los ataques y noto que tenía un nuevo y perdió el de Nitrocarga- bien un nuevo ataque estas listo Ash?!

Por supuesto Pikachu usa Electrobola -Ash le dio la orden a Pikachu y este salto formando la Electrobola y la disparó-

Mostrémosle tu nueva fuerza Delphox usa Fuego místico! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparó un rayo de fuego muy potente que le dio a la Electrobola de Pikachu hasta que explotó y Pikachu cayo al suelo viendo el humo, frente a él estaba Delphox sonriendo-

Usa ataque rápido -Ash le dio la orden y Pikachu avanzó hacia el corriendo a cuatro patas hacia Delphox-

Usa Psicocarga! -Delphox extendió los brazos formando un rayo morado, Pikachu salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, cuando se acercó salto-

Usa cola de hierro! -Pikachu hizo brillar su cola pero antes de moverse Delphox lo mordió de la cola, Pikachu se sorprendió y Delphox comenzó a moverse haciendo círculos con la cabeza, cuando termino lanzó a Pikachu a un lado estrellándolo al suelo- Pikachu!

Usa llamarada! -Delphox saco su vara sonriendo, hizo las marcas de una cruz de cinco puntos, la lanzó lanzando un golpe y la flama fue directo contra Pikachu, Pikachu lanzó un Atactrueno pero solo termino atravesando el fuego y este le dio de lleno en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Pikachu estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral-

Pikachu no puede continuar el ganador es Delphox -dijo Scott sonriendo mientras Delphox sonrió, Delphox se acercó a Pikachu y lo levanto-

"Oye estas bien PIkachu?" -dijo Delphox viendo que Pikachu estaba abriendo los ojos y asintió- "me alegro aun no controlo mi nueva fuerza"

Pikachu! -Ash llevo corriendo y Delphox le dio a su compañero- me lo mataste, Pikachu dime estas bien? -Pikachu asintió- descuida te llevare con la Chansey para que te cura descuida amigo -Ash cargo a Pikachu llevándolo con Nana la cual lo curo, Delphox dio un paso y se topó con las pequeñas Fennekin-

"Hola" -dijo Delphox sonriendo nervioso, las pequeñas se acercaron a el tallando sus cabezas en sus pies- "esta bien pequeñas que tienen?"

"Te están dando las gracias por salvarlas y yo también, gracias sin ti ayuda mis pequeñas hubieran sido lastimadas" -dijo Braixen sonriendo sonrojada y Delphox asintió con una expresión tranquila, le tallo la cabeza a cada pequeña y ellas se alejaron un poco sonriendo, Delphox se despidió pero en ningún momento Braixen le quitaba la mirada, Gardevoir noto eso y se acercó por detrás-

"Que haces? Inspeccionas al Delphox sobre todo en su trasero?" -dijo Gardevoir sonriendo y sujetándole el trasero a Braixen haciéndola gritar de sorpresa, Braixen se dio la vuelta sujetándose la cola sonrojada-

"Gardevoir, no debes hacer eso y menos frente a los niños" -dijo Braixen sonrojada e irritada- "sobre todo no estaba viéndole la cola ni el trasero" -desvió la mirada sonrojada-

"Oo alguien esta entrando el celo de nuevo" -Gardevoir se acercó de forma sensual viendo a Braixen directo a la cara por el sonrojo- "quieres ha-cer-lo con-migo?" -estaba por darle un beso y Braixen se alejó de de forma rápida alzando los brazos y negando rápido con la cabeza-

"Yo no soy de esas!" -dijo Braixen sonrojada y negando con la cabeza, Gardevoir se rio un poco por sus reacciones-

"Ya quisieras que te estuviera coqueteando, solo quería molestarte y tu e presión fue de pandillero" -Gardevoir se estaba riendo dejando muy molesta a Braixen, mientras con los dos entrenadores estaban viendo como sus compañeros pokemon estaban en tratamiento con Chansey-

Bien mientras Sceptile y Delphox se recuperan que tal si usan sus siguientes Pokemon? -dijo Scott sonriendo y ellos asintieron, los dos fueron de nuevo al campo, Ash se tuvo que regresar para tomar Frogadier el cual seguía como estatua-

A ver si esto funciona -dijo Ash sonriendo- FROGADIER DESPIERTA! -grito lo mejor que pudo dejando al pobre pokemon algo aturdido y con dolor de oído, Frogadier estaba tallándose el oído por el potente grito- sabia que si me quedaba mucho tiempo con Misty se me pagaría lo gritón -mientras en el Gimnasio de pokemon acuáticos la chica de pelo anaranjado estornudo-

Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi -dijo Misty tallándose la nariz y luego sonrió sonrojada- de seguro será mi Ash preguntándose cuando volveré para hacerme muchas cosas sexuales y atrevidas -se sujeto la cara sonrojada mientras se movía de lado a lado, frente a ella estaba un entrenador sonrojados y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, volviendo con Ash-

Bien ahora si me harás caso y no a Buizilla? -dijo Ash sonriendo dejando a Frogadier sorprendido-

"Si de gosaru" -dijo Frogadier sonriendo sonrojado, respiro hondo y se calmo, dio un salgo quedando en el campo de batalla- "vamos a empezar de gosaru"

Bien entonces -Izak saco una pokebola y la lanzó- Zoroark yo te elijo -de la pokebola salió un Zoroark macho, se puso de pie viendo a su oponente-

Miren Zury Riolu es papa -dijo Amy levantando a la pequeña Zorua y a Riolu viendo al pokemon, los dos sonrieron parecían estar muy alegres, Zoroark los vio y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza- tu puedes Zoroark! -los dos pequeños parecían estar muy animados-

Papa? Le dijo papa a Zoroark? -dijo Ash confundido-

Así es esa pequeña Zorua y el Riolu son hijos de Zoroark así como tu Gardevoir y tu Lucario tuvieron a esa pequeña Riolu blanca -dijo Izak sonriendo, Ash asintiendo entendiendo- bien quieres continuar?

Dalo por hecho! -dijo Ash sonriendo- Frogadier As aéreo! -los brazos de Frogadier brillaron de un color blanco y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical-

Garra de sombra -dijo Izak tranquilo, Zoroark levanto el brazo derecho envuelto en un aura morada y detuvo el golpe de Frogadier, Frogadier se alejó de un salto, avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo de nuevo, Zoroark solo levanto el brazo envuelto en su aura morada deteniendo el golpe sin problemas, Frogadier siguió lanzando golpes pero Zoroark solo los esquivaba o bloqueaba, Frogadier lanzó un golpe vertical pero Zoroark lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y le dio un golpe en diagonal con la garra fantasma, la energía se soltó en forma de un corte de cuatro líneas moradas casi negras, Frogadier fue lanzado a un lado y cayo de espaldas-

Frogadier te encuentras bien? -dijo Ash preocupado, Frogadier se levanto y asintió-

Esperen que esta pasando? Frogadier ataco de forma rápida pero ese Zoroark solo se movió a un lado y le dio un golpe, hizo parecer a Frogadier lento -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Será que el golpe que recibió si le afecto? -dijo Iris sorprendida-

No es eso -dijo Cinthia seria y de brazos cruzados- por eso Ash uso a Pikachu en la pelea pasada para que Frogadier descansara del golpe y fuera curado por Chansey, el golpe que recibió ya no seria problema, el caso aquí sería que el Zoroark de Izak podría ser más fuerte que Frogadier -todas se sorprendieron y vieron el campo-

Frogadier podremos vencerlo, solo debemos pensar calmada mente -dijo Ash serio y a Frogadier asintió- Hidro impulsó! -Frogadier estiro los brazos frotando una esfera azul, la lanzó e iba con rumbo a Zoroark-

Bola sombra -dijo Izak tranquilo, Zoroark abrió la boca formando una bola negra y la disparó chocando con el Hidro impulsó de Frogadier causando una explosión en el campo, Frogadier salió del humo y tomo la espuma que tenía en su cuello, lanzó dos partes de esa masa y le pego los pies a Zoroark en el suelo, uso As aéreo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, bajo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, siguió golpeándolo poco a poco, salto hacia atrás, uso su técnica de Hidro impulsó y la disparó de nuevo, la esfera le dio a Zoroark en el cuerpo causando una explosión-

Por que no le dijo que se moviera o esquivara? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Tal vez estaba probando a Ash, también Zoroark tenía los pies pegados tal vez por eso no podía moverse -dijo May tranquila-

No creo, puedo sentir los sentimientos de Zoroark y les puedo decir que el esta demasiado tranquilo -dijo Anabel seria y las demás le pusieron atención a ella y al campo, el humo paso y dejo ver a Zoroark parado y tranquilo, solo se sacudió el pelo un poco y vio a Frogadier dl cual estaba sorprendido-

Terminaste? -dijo Izak serio y Ash se quedo quieto- bien Zoroark Pulso Noche! -Zoroark grito cubriendo su cuerpo de un poder color majestad o rojiza, alzo los brazos y golpe el suelo formando una explosión color rojiza en el campo, Frogadier trato de defenderse pero la explosión fue tan fuerte que lo empujo, la explosión paso y Zoroark tenía los pies libres, camino un poco y vio a Frogadier regresando hacia el campo con el cuerpo lastimado-

Frogadier te encuentras bien? -dijo Ash un poco preocupado y Frogadier asintió- bien sigamos con esto Frogadier usa Hidro impulsó! -Frogadier volvió a lanzar su esfera de energía azul, Zoroark hizo aparecer la garra de sombra y le dio un golpe soltando la energía, la esfera se deshizo y dos líneas de energía le dieron a Frogadier en el cuerpo, lo empujaron y lo estrellaron contra un árbol- Frogadier! -Ash corrió hacia él y vio que se estaba parando de nuevo- ya no luches mas estas herido descansa un momento, usare a Sceptile en tu lugar -Frogadier negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos viendo a Zoroark- Frogadier entiendo que quieras vencerlo tu mismo pero entiende que ya estas débil debes descansar -Frogadier negó de nuevo y se puso en guardia, en eso comenzó a brillar- Frogadier

Esta evolucionado -dijo Izak sonriendo, Frogadier paso a ser Greninja-

Asombroso ahora es un Greninja! -dijo Ash sonriendo mientras Greninja asintió, Serena saco su Pokedex viendo la información-

Pokedex: Greninja el pokemon niña y forma evolucionado de Frogadier, los veloces movimientos de Greninja son capaces de engañar a su oponente, también puede concentrar agua en forma de estrellas filosas que puede lanzará para atacar

Ash Greninja sabe la técnica de Shuriken de agua ahora! -Serena le grito sonriendo y Ash asintió-

Entonces ya sabes un nuevo movimiento es momento de probarlo! -dijo Ash sonriendo- Shuriken de agua! -Shuriken retrajo su brazo derecho concentrando agua en forma de una estrella Shuriken, la lanzó dejando un rastro de agua, Zoroark volvió a usar Garra de sombra y se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, forcejo y este estallo creando un charco de agua, Zoroark sonriendo viendo a Greninja-

Esto será emocionante verdad Zoroark? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Zoroark sonrió asintiendo, Greninja avanzó y formo una especie de espada hecha de agua, lanzó un corte en dijo tal y Zoroark lanzó un golpe diagonal con su garra de sombra, los dos ataques chocaron cesando una fuerte explosión, los dos pokemon se se alejaron, Zoroark formo una bola compra en su boca y la disparó, Greninja se movió de rápido y apareció detrás de el lanzando un corte diagonal de nuevo, Zoroark avanzó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, Greninja apareció debajo de el lanzando un golpe con su brazo derecho brillando, le dio en el mentón, Zoroark lanzó un golpe con su garra sombra pero Greninja ya se había ido de nuevo, los buco y Greninja apareció encima de el lanzando una Shuriken de agua que le dio en el cuerpo causando una explosión-

Impresionante Greninja ahora eres más rápido que nunca -dijo Ash sonriendo, Greninja asintió parecía contento- Ahí viene prepárate -del humo salió Zoroark sin ni una sola marca de a ver sido herido- no le paso nada?! Como es posible?!

Scott ya te lo había dicho, mis pokemon tienen mas de 10 años de experiencias peleando, es lógico pensar que mi Pokemon sea mas fuerte que el tuyo que apenas acaba de evolucionar -dijo Izak tranquilo mientras Ash parecía algo molesto-

Muy bien atacaremos mas fuerte ve Shuriken de agua! -Greninja salto y lanzó una Shuriken de agua, Zoroark abrió la boca forman una esfera amarilla, disparó un rayo amarillo de su boca chocando con la Shuriken de agua destruyéndola y golpeó a Greninja en el aire- Greninja -Greninja salió volando hasta impactar con un tranco, se dio la vuelta y cayo hincado al suelo-

Acaso eso fue hiperrayo? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Si pero es un movimiento común entre los pokemon ya que es de origen natural -dijo Anabel sorprendida- apestar de que Greninja acaba de evolucionar aun no tiene la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a Zoroark -todas las chicas vieron a Zoroark el cual avanzó un poco y Greninja apareció frente a él dandole un corte con su navaja de agua, avanzó y le dio un dio otro corte en la espalda, Zoroark se quejó un poco, se dio la vuelta lanzando una bola sombra, la bola sombra le dio a Greninja justo en el cuerpo y lo lanzó al suelo-

Muy bien Greninja ya debes descansar -dijo Ash viendo a Greninja que no se rendía- por favor ya no pelees mas descansa y luego volverás mas fuerte -Ash tenía un mirada muy preocupada, Greninja solo asintió- gracias amigo -Ash lo ayudo a pararse y lo llevo con Chansey- Sceptile es tu turno -Sceptile salió al campo y se colocó frente a Zoroark-

Un tipo planta como Sceptile tendrá ventaja sobre Zoroark y además el derrotó a Darkrai -dijo Dawn sonriendo y las demás asintieron confiadas-

Créanme el tipo del pokemon no es siempre una ventaja en la pelea -dijo Scott sonriendo- aveces los movimientos siempre deciden al final -todas quedaron confundidas y luego vieron el campo-

Sceptile usa ataque rápido -dijo Ash y Sceptile avanzó en un resplandor blanco- hoja navaja -Sceptile saco su navaja y lanzó un corte-

Usa garra de sombra -Izak le dio la orden y Zoroark lanzó un golpe directo creando una garra negra, los dos chocaron sus ataques creando una fuerte explosión, los dos se alejaron, Sceptile brío la boca y disparó su balas semillas, Zoroark abrió la boca disparando su bola sombra haciendo que las balas semillas se detuvieran unos momentos, Sceptile se cubrió de un viento verde y lanzó su tormenta de hojas, Zoroark afilo su mirada- lanzallamas! -todos se quedaron sorprendidos y vieron como Zoroark soltó un lanzallamas de su boca quemando la tormenta de hojas- una vez mas! -Zoroark lanzó el lanzallamas de nuevo dandole a Sceptile directamente en el cuerpo, se escucho una explosión y Sceptile salió herido por un extremo-

Sceptile aguanta -dijo Ash mientras Sceptile estaba parándose sintiendo mucho dolor en el cuerpo, uso ataque rápido de nuevo y avanzó, Zoroark avanzó y lanzó un corte con su garra de sombra, Sceptile cambio de dirección y lanzó su técnica de tormenta de hojas dandole a Zoroark en todo el cuerpo, lo elevó un poco y lo hizo caer al suelo, Zoroark se levanto y Sceptile apareció frente a el con la hoja navaja, Zoroark lo sujeto del brazo dejando sorprendido a Sceptile, abrió la boca y disparó su lanzallamas directamente en su cuerpo, hubo una explosión y Sceptile cayo herido e inconsciente-

Sceptile no puede continuar el ganador es Zoroark -dijo Scott sonriendo, el humo paso y Zoroark salió con leves marcas de suciedad en el cuerpo-

Bien hecho Zoroark ve a descansar con Chansey, Laurina se hará cargo del resto -dijo Izak sonriendo y Zoroark asintió sonriendo-

Estuviste grandioso Sceptile es hora de que descanses -dijo Ash llevando a Sceptile con los demás para que descansara _"que hago? esto se pone todavía más difícil, ni Sceptile ni Greninja pudieron con uno pero estoy seguro que esta debilitado, no me queda de otra tendré que hacer que Lucario mega evolucione también Charizard"_ pensó Ash algo frustrado y se acercó al campo quedando frente a Izak- bien sigamos con esto aun me quedan tres pokemon, dos en perfecto estado y estos son los mas fuertes que tengo -Ash mostró una pokebola sonriendo- Lucario yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola haciendo que el pokemon apareciera sonriendo-

Bien Laurina yo te elijo! -Izak lanzó su pokebola mostrando a un Lucario con bandas rojas de bordes blancos en las manos como guantes, en el cuello usaba una bufanda roja con las colas largas y bordes blancos, en el cuello se dejaba ver una especie de cadena con un mega piedra colgando, sus mejillas tenían tres mechones en forma de puntas sus ojos eran finos-

Laurina? No me digas que es una hembra? -dijo Ash sorprendido e Izak asintió, Lucario se quedo viendo a Laurina de pies a cabeza mientras que Zoroark le empezó a gruñir- y a el que le pasa?

Lo que sucede es que Zoroark es la pareja de Laurina y se pone celoso cada vez que un macho la ve pero no te confíes ella no es una hembra fácil -Izak sonrió mientras Laurina formo un bastón de hueso hecho de energía azul, se puso en guardia mientras Lucario parecía ido-

Lucario vamos a pelear! -dijo Ash sonriendo pero Lucario seguía ido y sonrojado- Lucario recuerdos que ya tienes a dos hembras un tercera no! -Lucario reaccionó y negó sudando a mares, se sintió un aura fría y negativa en el lugar cuando se dio vuelta vio a Braixen y Gardevoir con los ojos en blanco, una mirada fría y una aura oscura en todo el cuerpo, Lucario negó con la cabeza asustado y las hembras siguieron casi igual- bueno que tal si los dos usamos nuestra mega evolución para que esto sea una batalla al limite?

Bien con gusto -dijo Izak sonriendo, alzo su manga derecha revelando un reloj negro y detrás una banda negra con la piedra llave- estas listo

Si -Ash sonrió y saco un guante con la piedra llave, se lo puso en la mano izquierda- Lucario ahora! -Ash lanzó un golpe de gancho y extendió el brazo en un golpe apretando la piedra con dos dedos, la gema brilló y Lucario paso a mega evolucionar- mega Lucario esta aquí

Muestra tu fuerza! -Izak sonrió y apretó el brazalete con sus dedos levantando el brazo frente a el, la piedra llave brillo y un resplandor envolvió a Laurina dandole la apariencia de un mega Lucario, los mechones de sus mejillas así como su bufanda y guantes seguían ahí- es hora! -los dos estaban por iniciar una nueva ronda-


	19. Chapter 19

**Una batalla entre Mega evoluciones**

En el campo de batalla de la residencia Ketchum, Mega Lucario estaba frente a una Mega Lucaria de nombre Laurina, Lucario avanzó hacia ella, formo una vara hueso y lanzó un golpe vertical, Laurina formo una vera hueso de color roja y la levanto de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe de Lucario, Lucario salto hacia atrás, avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Laurina lo bloqueo colocando la vara de forma vertical a su derecha, Lucario retrocedió le dio una vuelta a la vara y la lanzó hacia Laurina, Laurina solo la esquivo, rompió su vara en dos y formo dos varas huesos pequeñas, avanzó y le lanzó una a Lucario, Lucario esquivo la primera, Laurina lanzó la segunda y Lucario le dio un golpe, Laurina apareció frente a dl dandole un golpe con su Puño incremento directo al mentón, Lucario fue elevado un poco, se dio la vuelta y quedo parado a cuatro patas, se levanto, retrajo los brazos formando una esfera de color azul en sus manos, Laurina lo imito formando su aura esfera, los dos lanzaron las esferas y estas chocaron en el aire formando una explosión en el campo, Lucario avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con Puño incremento, Laurina se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, extendió los brazos separándolo, avanzó y le dio un golpe con pUño incremento en el estomago y Lucario se lo regreso directo a la cara dejándole una leve marca roja, Zoroark al ver eso se enojo un poco y quizo salir a pelear pero se tuvo que contener viendo la pelea, Laurina lanzó un golpe dandole a Lucario en el cuerpo, los dos comenzaron en un intercambio de golpes tratando de golpead al otro, los dos se dieron un golpe directo a la mejilla pasando sobre el brazo del otro, los dos se alejaron y Lucario formo dos varas de hueso hechos de energía, los lanzó y Laurina junto las manos formando una vara de hueso larga, la frío deteniendo los golpes de las varas de Lucario, giro la vara y avanzó dandole un golpe a Lucario directo en el estomago alejándolo un poco, Lucario se dio la vuelta, retrajo sus manos formando una aura esfera y la lanzó, Laurina frío su vara y le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola a otros extremo, avanzaron corriendo, Lucario formo una vara hueso en cada manos mientras Laurina tenía su vara entera, Laurina lanzó un golpe vertical y Lucario cruzo las varas deteniendo el golpe, los dos estaban forcejeando, Lucario salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Laurina lo detuvo con su vara se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en el mentón, Lucario salto de espaldas quedándose parado de manos, saltó de nuevo y lanzó su vara hueso, Laurina le dio un golpe con su vara desviándola a un extremo y quedo en su pose de tensa de nuevo, Lucario sonrío y quedo en guardia de nuevo, junto las manos formando su vara hueso azul en las manos, avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo, Laurina lo bloqueo con su vara quedando en forma vertical, los dos saltaron y volvieron a correr lanzando un golpe con sus varas quedando forcejando un poco, se lavaron y deshicieron sus varas, Laurina le dio un golpe a Lucario en el estomago con la mano, salto y le dio una patada con la pata derecha haciendo que Lucario se alejara por el golpe de su aura en el, Lucario se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con Puño incremento, Laurina salto esquivando el golpe y Lucario golpeó el suelo dejando un leve agujero, Laurina avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Lucario se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, avanzó y le dio un golpe con Puño incremento en la cara, Laurina le regreso el golpe al mentón, Lucario extendió los brazos formando una aura esfera y la disparo directo contra Laurina alejándola de el, Lucario grito formando un viento plateado en su cuerpo, levanto su brazo derecho concentrando le energía en el, lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda corta de viento, el cuerpo de Laurina brillo de un color azul y levanto el brazo formando el mismo ataque, los dos lanzaron sus ataque haciendo que chocarán y crearán una leve explosión.

Tu Laurina también sabe Onda vacío? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

No ella sabe la técnica de Copión -dijo Izak sonriendo, Ash y los demás se confundieron por lo que dijo- Copión es una técnica que le permite al Pokemon copiad cualquier ataque que haya visto antes en este caso tu Onda de vacío cuando Lucario la hizo -Ash estaba sorprendido- pero también se puede usar de esta forma usa Copión en Delphox -Laurina asintió y vio a Delphox, lo identificó, abrió la boca y soltó un disparo de fuego, Lucario se sorprendió y lo esquivo antes de que le diera- lo vez verdad que si funciono?

Me sorprenden cada vez mas -dijo Ash serio- pero no nos rendiremos ve! -Lucario corrió y Laurina avanzó hacia el, los dos chocaron sus puños de un choque de Puño incremento, hubo una explosión y Lucario salto hacia tras para esquivarlo, formo dos varas huesos y las lanzó hacia Laurina, Laurina salto esquivando el golpe, uso Copión formando dos varas huesos y las lanzó hacia Lucario, Lucario recibió el golpe diere fo pero quedo de pie, Laurina giro en el aire formando una aura esfera y la lanzó, Lucario concentro energía en sus dos brazos formando dos puños incremento, se cruzo de brazos y detuvo la esfera aura, le dio un golpe con una mano desviándola a un lado, Laurina estaba girando en el aire y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón derecho, Lucario se congelo un momento, cayó al suelo y Laurina quedó cerca de el, rodó en el suelo levantando sus patas y le dio una patada en el pecho con ambas patas alejándola, se puso se pie, comenzó a correr salto y formo una aura esfera de nuevo, la lanzó y le dio a Laurina de lleno en el cuerpo, del humo salió Laurina en u salto y le dio un golpe con su puño incremento justo en el pecho, Lucario la sujeto y le dio una vuelta lanzándola al suelo chocando de espalda, formo una aura esfera y la disparo de nuevo dandole a Laurina en el cuerpo, Laurina se levanto, sol y le dio una patada con su pata derecha soltando una onda de aura de su cuerpo, la fuerza había sido mucha y lo lanzó contra el suelo, llego con el formo una aura esfera y la disparo contra el causando una explosión, Lucario salió algo herido pero de pie-

Esta pelea esta durando mucho -dijo Anabel seria-

Como ambos pertenecen al mismo tipo de Pokemon no hay mucho efecto entre sus ataques pero si Laurina sabe la habilidad de Copión entonces eso le da una ventaja al pelead -dijo Cinthia viendo el campo de batalla- esta pelea esta muy pareja bueno casi

Usa Onda de vacío! -Ash le ordenó a Lucario y este asintió, alzo su brazos derecho formando el viento plateado de nuevo-

Laurina atácalo con aura esfera -Izak dio su orden y Laurina vol ido a hacer una aura esfera, Lucario lanzó un golpe vertical soltando la energía, Laurina saltó a su derecha y disparo su ataque de nuevo, la esfera le dio a Lucario en el cuerpo pero este seguía de pie- Vara Hueso! -Laurina formal su vara le dio la vuelta y quedo en posición de combate, Lucario avanzó corriendo y alzo el brazo derecho formando la onda de viento, la lanzó en forma diagonal y Laurina levanto su vara deteniendo el corte con ella de forma horizontal, forcejo un poco y le dio un golpe desviándola, Lucario apareció a su derecha y le disparó su aura esfera causando una leve explosión, avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe con su puño incremento, Laurina lo golpeó directo en el estomago, giro su vara y le dio un golpe en la cabeza rompiendo la vara, Lucario reacción y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Laurina bajo el cuerpo de espaldas y le dio un anotada al mentón liberando un poco de su aura, Lucario retrocedió con marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños de nuevo, saltaron a otro lado y volvieron a lanzar un golpe haciendo una leve explosión, Lucario formo su aura esfera y la disparo mientras Laurina le dio un golpe directo con su puño incremento haciéndola rebotar y regresarla hacia Lucario, Lucario la sujeto con sus dos manos y la desvío a un lado, avanzó y formo su vara hueso larga, lanzó un golpe vertical y Laurina lo te detuvo de forma horizontal, lo desvío y le dio un golpe en las costillas, lo retrajo y le dio un golpe directo en su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Lucario lanzó su vara y Laurina le dio un golpe rompiéndola con su vara, Lucario levanto su brazo derecho y lanzó su ataque de onda de vacío dandole directo en cuerpo, Laurina apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en las costillas con la planta de la pata, Lucario retrocedió un poco y Laurina estaba por darle otro golpe, Lucario saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe, concentro su puño incremento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándola al suelo, estaba por darle otro golpe pero Laurina se dio la vuelta y disparo una aura esfera directo al cuerpo de Lucario haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto-

Esta batalla se pone muy emocionante es como si ninguno se fuera a dar por vencido -dijo Iris emocionada mientras los demás Pokemon no dejaban de gritar y de estar emocionados, Lucario avanzó y soltó una aura esfera, Laurina formal su vara hueso y la detuvo, le dio un golpe y Lucario y le lanzó sus varas huesos dandole al cuerpo, Laurina retrocedió un poco y Lucario le volvió a disparar la aura esfera, Laurina la esquivo, le dio una vuelta a su vara y avanzó corriendo, Lucario la espero y lanzó un golpe, Laurina salto antes de que el golpe le diera quedando encima de Lucario, tomo la vara con ambas manos y le dio un golpe en la espalda de forma vertical rompiendo la vara por el impacto, concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda, Lucario corrió para separarse y noto que Laurina ya estaba formando su aura esfera pero esta parecía hacerse mas y mas grande, el comenzó a hacer su aura esfera también, los dos corrieron el uno contra el otro y extendieron los brazos soltando la aura esfera, los dos estaban tan juntos que la explosión de las ayudas esfera los afectó a ambos, ambos fueron empujados contra su entrenador, Laurina creo una vara de hueso de energía y la calvo en el suelo evitando su camino por el empuje, Lucario no pudo hacerlo y termino impactando contra el muro de las gradas, Lucario se estaba poniendo de pie mientras sus hijos y parejas no dejaban de verlo preocupados, Lucario se levanto debilitado, alzo el brazo derecho formando una legue la aura esfera y la lanzó, Laurina le dio un golpe y la desvío a una lado, Lucario sonrío y cayó al suelo derrotado y volviendo a la normalidad-

Lucario no puede continuar la ganadora es Laurina -dijo Scott señalando a Laurina-

Estuviste grandioso Lucario mereces un descanso y también esa fue tu mejor batalla debes estar orgulloso -dijo Ash emocionado mientras Lucario se levanto asintiendo y sonriendo-

Yo diría más que orgulloso Ash -dijo Scott sonriendo- Laurina es una oponente muy difícil, ella esta por encima del nivel de la elite cuatro igual que Zoroark pero ella solo es la segunda más fuerte

La segunda más fuerte?! -dijo Ash sorprendido y luego vio como Laurina recibía abrazos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros para después ser atendida por Chansey- si ella es la segunda más fuerte cual será su Pokemon mas fuerte? -Ash no dejaba de ver a Izak el cual estaba cargando a su hija la cual no dejaba de sonreír- bien es momento de averiguarlo!

Tranquilo tigre -dijo Dawn sonriendo- primero deben reponer los líquidos y comer un poco por que las peleas Pokemon no se libran con el estomago vacío

Es verdad deben tomar un descanso llevan casi media hora peleando además sus Pokemon deben estar hambrientos -dijo Serena sonriendo- mira traje Pokelitos para compartir -saco una canasta mostrando el contenido-

Hay sabes que me encanta tu comida Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo haciendo sonreír a Serena un poco sonrojada, Dawn, Iris y May trajeron algo de comida ya hecha por Serena y la mama de Ash, les dieron comida a los Pokemon y estos comieron tranquilos todos juntos, con Izak el regreso con su motocicleta y traía una especie de mochila grande y amarilla en su parte trasera, abrió la mochila y encontró una lonchera con forma de Chansey-

Bien Amy aquí esta -dijo Izak dandole la lonchera a su hija-

Que bien comida de mi mama -dijo Amy sonriendo tomando la lanchera revelando el contenido de arroz con currí- Currí -tomo una cuchara que estaba en un pequeño lado escondido dentro de la lonchera, Izak sonrío viendo como su hija comía tranquila-

A ver veamos -Izak siguio buscando dentro de la mochila- aquí están -de la mochila saco diferentes platos de comida con pequeños botes de comida con la imagen de sus Pokemon en ellos- bien a ver la comida de Absol, Laurina, Zoroark, Delphox y los demás pequeños -le dio un plato a cada uno y les fue sirviendo la ración de comida a cada uno, todos ellos se pusieron a comer, en eso tomo su última pokebola de su cinturón- tu también debes tener hambre ven sal Charlina -abrió la pokebola revelando a una Charizard con un collar plateado en el cuello con una Mega piedra en el, Charlina sonrío y abrazo a su entrenador dandole lamidas en la cabeza haciéndolo reír- jajaja ya ya también me alegra verte Charlina fue un viaje largo no es para tanto -Charlina se separó y le dio su comida haciéndola sonreír, todos no dejaban de ver a la Pokemon que había sacado-

Parece toda una buena familia -dijo Delia sonriendo- me gustaría mucho que tu familia fuera así Ash -Ash asintió sonriendo viendo a la familia-

Lo que me sorprende es que el tenga a una Charizard -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

Como sabes que es hembra? -dijo Iris confundida-

Por sus emociones se sintió muy contenta al ver a su entrenador -dijo Anabel sonriendo- además Charizard no hace eso con Ash, no le da besitos cariñosos -todos asintieron recordando que Charizard siempre le quemaba la cabeza a Ash, todos estuvieron comiendo y los entrenadores regresaron al campo de batalla cada uno con su charizard-

Bien es hora de que mi pokemon mas fuerte haga su aparición -dijo Ash sonriendo y Charizard rugió con fuerza, algunos Pokemon estaban celosos del pokemon tipo fuego no solo de que era el segundo favorito de Ash si no que era el mas grande y fuerte-

Con que el mas fuerte eh? Con que este es el famoso Charizard que venció al poderoso Articuno? -dijo Izak sonriendo- bueno Charlina es mi pokemon mas fuerte y mi primer pokemon es verdad con ella inicie mi viaje hace años -Charlina rugió haciendo mas eco y fuerza que Charizard- experiencia contra juventud veamos cual gana -los dos levantaron los brazos haciendo que se activara la piedra llave- Mega Evoluciona -dijeron los dos haciendo que los dos Charizard pasarán a su forma de mega evolución, Charizard paso a un forma grande y negra su forma de Mega Charizard X, Charlina Mega evoluciono a Mega Charizard Y-

Por que su Mega forma es diferente a la del Charizard de Ash? -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Es por que Izak descubrió una nueva Charizardita a la que llamo Charizardita Y en esta forma su Charlina es mas rápida y fuerte veamos si Charizard es tan fuerte para ella -dijo Scott sonriendo-

Lanzallamas! -dijeron los dos entrenadores y los dos Charizard dispararon sus lanzallamas, el lanzallamas de Charizard era azul mientras el de Charlina era normal, los dos ataques chocarán y explotaron- elévate al cielo -dijo Ash sonriendo y Charizard abrió sus alas elevándose-

Síguelo y atácalo con confianza no te contengas -dijo Izak sonriendo y Charlina asintió, los se llevaron en el cielo y Charizard disparó su lanzallamas, Charlina la esquivo- usa Furia Dragón -Charlina rugió formando una esfera de color azul en el hocico, la disparo y la en energía tomo forma de un dragón que golpeó a Charizard en el cuerpo creando un explosión, Charizard salió del humo y sacó sus garras haciéndolas mas grandes y largas, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Charlina en el pecho, Charlina se alejo un poco y Charizard rugió alzando la cola y esta brillo de color verdoso, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Charlidia en el cuerpo, sed estabilizó en el aire y Charizard abrió la boca lanzando su lanzallamas azul dandole a Charlina, ella cayó al suelo con el lanzallamas y este exploto-

Bien que te pareció apuesto que Charlina recibió mucho daño -dijo Ash sonriendo y Charizard llevo al suelo sonriendo-

No te confíes niño -dijo Izak sonriendo y Charlina salió del humo sin ninguna herida, ella rugió con fuerza disipando el humo del lugar- bien Charlina ya tenias todo lo que necesitabas? -Charlina asintió calmada- bien ataca con fuerza

Charlina avanzado en el aire y abrió la boca formando un esfera azul de furia dragon, la disparo y Charizard lo esquivo volando, lanzó su lanzallamas a una buena distancia, Charlina lo esquivo volando y apareció detrás de Charizard abrazándolo con fuerza, los dos forcejearon pero Charlina no lo soltó se elevó mas en el aire y bajo en picada girando sin soltar a Charizard, cuando estaban cerca del cielo Charlina soltó a Charizard y este se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, el suelo se agrietó y Charizard salió solo para recibir un lanzallamas directo en el cuerpo, uno una explosión y Charlina siguió en el aire, Charizard salió del humo notando una leve herida en el cuerpo, los dos dispararon creando una explosión, los dos volaron y chocaron en el cielo dandole un cabezazo, se alejaron y volvieron a chocar en el aire, Charizard se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe con la cola dandole a Charlina en el cuerpo, Charlina gruñó y le tomo de la cola elevándolo de nuevo en el aire, giro y lo lanzó hacia abajo, Charizard solo termino dandole al suelo y Charlina abrió la boca formando otra esfera de Furia Dragon, la disparo y le dio a Charizard en el cuerpo, Charizard salió del humo y lanzó un golpe con su garra dandole a Charlina en el pecho, se acercó a ella y Charlina le dio una mordida en el hombro derecho, Charizard gruñó pero aprovecho y le dio un ataque directo a la espalda causando una explosión en su espalda, los dos se aleja eran y volaron rodeando al otro, Charizard disparo un lanzallamas y Charlina lo esquivo volando, Charlina abrió la boca y disparo furia dragon de nuevo, Charizard rugió sacando sus garras de nuevo y lanzó un corte vertical partiendo el ataque en dos, Charlina apareció y le dio un golpe con la cola en las costillas, Charizard la sujeto y le dio un lanzallamas directo en el cuerpo, exploto pero no la soltó la elevó malas en el aire y le dio la vuelta lanzándola contra el suelo, Charlina no impacto abrió sus alas y voló soltando un lanzallamas que le dio a Charizard en el cuerpo, Charizard siguió volando y fue en picada hacia ella, Charlina lo espero y cuando estuviera a punto de atacarla esta se movió y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cabeza haciendo que Charizard cayera al suelo, se levanto y Charlina le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo gruñir un poco, Charizard abrió las las haciendo que brillaran de un color azul, giro y le dio un golpe a Charlina en la cabeza con sus alas, la alejo un poco y disparo su lanzallamas azul, Charlina extendió los brazos deteniendo el impacto con sus garras, Charizard apareció detrás de ella y disparo su lanzallamas de nuevo dandole en el cuerpo, Charlina se dio la vuelta rugiendo y haciendo un eco quitando las nubes de humo del lugar, Charizard se alejo un poco y Charlina disparo su lanzallamas directo a su cuerpo, Charizard se alejo por la explosión y comenzó a volar, voló hacia arriba de forma directa y Charlina iba detrás de el, cuando se acercó, Charizard se dio la vuelta y bajo en picada hacia ella, disparo sus lanzallamas y Charlina disparo su furia dragon causando un una fuerte explosión en el cielo, Charizard salió del humo buscando a Charlina pero ella apareció detrás de él disparándole una furia dragon de nuevo dandole en la espalda, Charizard cayó al suelo impactándolo con fuerza, cuando se iba a levantar Charlina disparo un lanzallamas dandole en el cuerpo, exploto y Charlina disparo de nuevo, siguió atacando otras tres veces más causando un explosión en el lugar, Charizard se levanto de nuevo pero un poco mas lento y con algunas heridas.

Charizard dime todavía puedes continuar? -dijo Ash preocupado y Charizard asintió serio- bien

Charlina como te sientes? -dijo Izak viendo a su pokemon la cual asintió sonriendo y apretando el puño- estas emocionada verdad? -Charlina asintió- bien Ash Charlina esta mas que emocionada de continuar tu que dices?

Los dos estamos listos cierto Charizard? -dijo Ash emocionado y Charizard asintió sonriendo- muy bien usa cola dragon! -Charizard hizo brillar su cola pero esta se deshizo y a cambio hizo tres garras de energía de color verdosas- que es eso?

Parece que olvido el movimiento de cola de dragon y aprendió Garra de Dragon -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo como Charizard se ponía en guardia- bien Charlina usa Garra de Dragon -Charlina rugió extendiendo las manos y formo las garras que tenía Charizard-

También puede hacer movimientos tipo dragon? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Así es -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Los dos avanzaron y lanzó un corte en día la chocando con las garras del otro, Charlina salto hacia tras y lanzó un golpe directo hacia Charizard el cual giro su cola y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Charlina salto y día paso su lanzallamas, Charizard levanto las garras y lo detuvo cruzándolas frente a su pecho, el lanzallamas se detuvo y Charlina le dio un cabezazo directo en el pecho, Charizard lanzó su lanzallamas dandole en la espalda, pero Charlina no se despego y le dio un lanzallamas directo en el cuerpo creando una fuerte explosión, los dos aparecieron a una lado, lanzaron un golpe diagonal con garra de dragon y chocaron creando una fuerte explosión, se elevaron y lanzó otro golpe en diagonal, se alejaron rodearon al otro y crearon garra de dragon de nuevo, lanzaron ambos golpe de forma vertical chocando entre ellos y creando una explosión.

Déjame decirte Ash que jamás había visto a Charlina tan emocionada -dijo Izak sonriendo- desde la batalla con la elite cuatro jamás la había visto mas feliz -los dos asintieron y vieron el cielo, Charizard rugió disparando su lanzallamas azul, Charlina le dio un corte con su garra de dragon y lo dividió en dos, giro y lanzó su furia dragon contra Charizard creando una fuerte explosión, Charizard avanzó y le dio un corte con ambas garras de dragon en forma cruzada dandole en el pecho, Charlina retrocedió en el vuelo, se estabilizó y avanzó hacia Charizard abriendo la boca haciendo su lanzallamas, Charizard abrió la boca preparando su lanzallamas, los dos estuvieron cerca y disparos contra el otro, se creo una colisión entre el lanzallamas del otro, hubo una forcejeo para después una fuerte explosión, los dos fueron cayendo y perdieron sus Mega evoluciones, los dos abrieron sus alas y quedaron frente al otro, los dos estaban lastimados, ninguno se rindió y chocaron sus brazos forcejeando con el otro, Charizard giro y lanzó un golpe con la cola, Charlina salto y disparo su lanzallamas dandole a Charizard, pero este hizo sus garras de dragon y lanzó dandole un golpe a Charlina en su cuerpo, Charlina se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con la cola en la espalda, Charizard cayó al suelo pero se levanto rápido quedando frente a Charlina, los dos avanzaron y sujetaron las garras del otro, los dos estaban en un forcejeo, Charizard abrió la boca para lanzar sus lanzallamas de nuevo-

Charlina usa Infierno! -Izak dio la orden y el cuerpo de Charlina comenzó a arder haciendo que el lanzallamas de Charizard la cubriera pero le hizo nada, ella abrió la boca y soltó una ráfaga de fuego frente a Charizard, el cuerpo de Charizard se cubrió de un mar de llamas, Charlina lo soltó y saltó hacia atrás mientras el ataque se formo como un remolino y exploto en el campo dejando un agujero cubierto por el humo, dentro estaba Charizard ya derrotado-

Charizard no puede continuar la ganadora de esta pela es Charlina -dijo Scott señalando a Charlina la cual sonrió y rugió levemente, Charlina se acercó al agujero y vio como Charizard se levanto a dolorido-

"Vienes a burlarte?" -dijo Charizard algo molesto-

"Yo no hago eso" -dijo Charlina algo molesta- "felicidades diste una buena batalla deberías estar orgulloso, esa fue la segunda mejor batalla que he tenido, eres el segundo más fuerte en mi lista de oponentes" -Charlina sonrió y Charizard asintió- "peleemos en otro momento cuando se pueda" -Charizard asintió alzando el pulgar, los dos salieron de agujero acercándose a su entrenador, Charlina estaba con su entrenador y con Nana para que la curara-

Bien hecho Charlina esa fue una gran batalla espero que te hayas divertido -dijo Izak sonriendo tallando lela cabeza a Charlina la cual asintió sonriendo- descansa ahora solo le queda un ultimo pokemon que dices Laurina lista para otra batalla? -Laurina sonrió alzando su puño contenta- ese es el espíritu

Ash que vas a hacer? Greninja ya es tu ultimo pokemon -dijo Scott sonriendo viendo como Greninja estaba esperando entrar al campo-

Seguir peleando mientras me quede un pokemon se que podré vencer verdad Greninja? -dijo Ash sonriendo viendo a su pokemon listo para el combate- vamos a dar todo nuestro esfuerzo -Greninja asintió, los dos se acercaron al campo con su ultimo pokemon- bien Izak espero que esté listo por que Greninja y yo vamos a ganar

Ash escucha ya has visto el nivel de mis pokemon y sabes bien que tan fuerte es Laurina con o sin Mega evolución creo que deberías rendirte ya -dijo Izak tranquilo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho pero era verdad Greninja no era lo suficiente fuerte para pelear- dime que harás Ash deprimirte, rendirte y dejar de lado todo sueño que tengas sobre ti mismo, vamos no es de cobarde darse por vencido si ya sabes cuales son los resultados, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro, pero entiende que ya has perdido -Ash bajo la cabeza quitándose la gorra, Greninja y sus pokemon pensaron que Ash se estaba dando por vencido-

No me rendiré! -Ash levanto la vista serio- Nosotros...Greninja y yo...Greninja y yo no nos rendiremos -Greninja asintió serio, los dos comenzaron a hablar a su oponente- no nos rendiremos! Así somos los dos, nuestra unión es lo que nosotros tenemos y no la dejaremos atrás! Te mostraremos el verdadero poder nuestro lazo como Humano y Pokemon! -los dos gritaron, parecía que los dos se había coordinado en mente y corazón, un torrente de agua cubrió a Greninja en todo el cuerpo, su cabeza había cambiado en su frente estaba una especie de marca roja con forma de estrella, sus ojos eran de un rojizo oscuro, su piel había ganado un poco mas de color volviéndola un poco mas oscura, en los lados de su cabeza tenía aletas negras con forma puntiaguda y dos marcas rojas con forma de relámpago que iban de sus ojos a las aletas, Greninja había tomado una forma, figura y rasgos parecidos a los de Ash, era Greninja Ash ahora- Greninja es hora de pelear al máximo! -Greninja Ash se puso en guardia mientras los espectadores estaban asombrados con su nueva transformación al igual de Ash cuando se dio cuenta- Greninja...

Bien felicidades esta es la verdadera unión entre humano y pokemon, muéstrenme esa fuerza nueva Ash, Greninja, si ganan esta pelea a Laurina me habrán ganado -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras activaba su Mega piedra y Laurina Mega evoluciono-

Si es hora a pelear! -dijo Sh sonriendo mientras Laurina y Greninja se veían de frente-


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Pelea Greninja! La Unión entre Humano y Pokemon**

Greninja estaba frente a Laurina en su forma mega, Greninja estaba recuperado gracias a Chansey.

Nosotros! -dijeron Ash y Greninja serios- no nos rendiremos! Así somos los dos, nuestra unión es lo que nosotros tenemos y no la dejaremos atrás! Te mostraremos el verdadero poder nuestro lazo como Humano y Pokemon! -los dos gritaron, parecía que los dos se había coordinado en mente y corazón, un torrente de agua cubrió a Greninja en todo el cuerpo, su cabeza había cambiado en su frente estaba una especie de marca roja con forma de estrella, sus ojos eran de un rojizo oscuro, su piel había ganado un poco mas de color volviéndola un poco mas oscura, en los lados tenía aletas negras con forma puntiaguda, Greninja había tomado una forma, figura y rasgos parecidos a los de Ash, era Greninja Ash ahora-

Greninja que te paso?! -dijo Ash sorprendido pero Greninja estaba tranquilo y asintió sonriendo-

Esto no lo puedo creer! Es como si Ash y Greninja se hubieran fusionado! -dijo Serena sorprendida, mientras los demás estaban que no cabían del asombro era algo imposible para ellos, el único que estaba calmado era Izak el cual estaba sonriendo-

Felicidades Ash! Has logrado la máxima unión entre Pokemon y Humano, la fusión de ambas razas es algo asombroso -dijo Izak sonriendo, Ash solo vio a su nuevo compañero idéntico a el un poco- dime ahora que ves este gran cambio que harás?

Eso es obvio -dijo Ash sonriendo- Pelear! Greninja Acua Jet a toda la fuerza! -Greninja se cubrió de agua y avanzó en un salto hacia Laurina, Laurina sonrío y avanzó corriendo- usa Corte! -Greninja cerró su mano y apareció una especie de navaja hecha de agua-

Vara hueso! -Izak giro y Laurina creo una vara, los dos chocaron con sus ataques en forma vertical, se alejaron y Greninja estaba detrás de Laurina, Laurina se dio la vuelta y lanzó un aura esfera, Greninja salto esquivando el ataque, en el aire creo una shuriken de agua y la lanzo, Laurina creo su aura esfera y los dos ataques chocaron en el aire creando una leve explosión, Greninja salió usando Acua Jet, giro y lanzó su shuriken de agua, Laurina lo espero y lanzó un golpe vertical al ataque haciendo que se impactará en el suelo, Greninja apareció detrás de ella y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su navaja de agua, Laurina se dio la vuelta bloqueando el ataque con su vara hueso, salto y lanzó una vara corta hacia Greninja y le dio en el cuerpo, Greninja salió del humo y lanzó un corte vertical, Laurina creo una vara corta y la levanto bloqueando el ataque, Greninja se alejó y giro lanzando un corte en forma horizontal, Laurina lo bloque de forma vertical, Greninja uso su brazo libre y creo una shuriken de agua, iba a lanzarla pero Laurina le dio un golpe con puño incremento haciendo explotar ambas técnicas frente a ellos, los dos se alejaron en un salto, Greninja creo una shuriken de agua y Laurina uso copian copiando la técnica, los dos lanzaron sus shuriken y chocaron en una explosión de vapor, Laurina avanzó corriendo y Greninja también, los dos crearon sus armas de energía y chocaron en un golpe, Laurina lanzó un golpe con puño incremento y Greninja salto esquivando, en el aire giro y avanzó con Acua jet dandole un golpe a Laurina en el cuerpo, Laurina se alejó saltando hacia atrás, formó su vara hueso y la lanzó dandole a Greninja en el cuerpo, avanzó corriendo y creo su puño incremento dandole un golpe en el mentón, Greninja cayó al suelo y se levanto rápido, uso Acua jet se y se alejó en un salto y lanzó Hidro impulso, Laurina lo esquivo saltando a un lado y lanzó su aura esfera, Greninja volvió a esquivarlo con Acua jet y Laurina uso copión para seguir con su propio Acua jet, los dos avanzaron y chocaron lanzando un golpe-

Ninguno de los dos se va a rendir -dijo Anabel sonriendo, Greninja lanzó un corte vertical y Laurina le dio un golpe con puño incremento justo en el estomago, Greninja se alejó pero lanzó una shuriken de agua dandole a Laurina y creo una explosión, los dos fueron corriendo, lanzaron un golpe y se dieron el uno al otro en la cara-

Esta batalla debe ser la mas emocionante de todas -dijo Serena sonriendo, Greninja corrió a un lado y lanzó una shuriken de agua, Laurina salto y uso copión para lanzar su propia Shuriken, Greninja bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Laurina corrió y le dio un golpe con puño incremento, Greninja se alejó por el golpe pero uso Acua jet para dar la vuelta y regresar hacia ella,vale dio un golpe en el cuerpo y la elevó, Laurina se metió dentro del ataque y le dio un golpe a Greninja en la cabeza haciendo que los dos bajaran en picada, Greninja giro y lanzó un corte horizontal, Laurina creo su vara de hueso y la bloqueo, giro y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta de su pata, Greninja se quejó, se alejó un poco y disparo Hidro impulso, Laurina creo una aura esfera pequeña en su mano derecha y la disparo haciendo que chocará con con el ataque de Greninja,velos dos llegaron al suelo y se pusieron en guardia-

Una batalla a todo lo que se da espero que Ash realmente pueda ganar -dijo Dawn algo preocupada-

El ganara le tengo fe -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, Greninja salto desenvolviendo su lengua de su cuello y sujeto la pierna derecha de Laurina levantándola y la lanzó al asuelo, Laurina sujeto la lengua de Greninja, hizo una mueca de asco por tocadla, alzó su mano derecha formando una aura esfera y la lanzó contra Greninja dandole al cuerpo, el agarre de su lengua se deshizo y Laurina le dio un tirón atrayéndolo mas, cuando estaba cerca Greninja creo una Shuriken de agua,vLaurina creo una aura esfera en su mano, los dos lanzaron sus ataques sin soltarlos de su mano, los dos ataques chocaron frente a ellos y esto causó una explosión, los dos salieron un poco heridos y Greninja volvió a o en su lengua en su lugar-

No te dejes ganar Greninja! -May grito emocionada y Greninja corrió hacia Laurina,vLaurina lanzó un golpe y Greninja bajo el cuerpo, se levanto y le dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula, Laurina se quejó un poco, aprovecho y le dio un patada a la cabeza, Laurina giro y le dio un golpe con puño incremento justo en el estomago, Greninja se inclino hacia atrás, se paro de una mano y le dio una patada en el cuerpo con la planta de sus piernas, Laurina se quejó y se alejó un poco, Greninja avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Laurina alzó su brazo derecho y lo bloqueo, concentro su puño incremento en su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, Greninja salto cubriendo su cuero con agua, junto sus manos y creo Hidro impulso, lo lanzó y le dio a Laurina en el cuerpo creando un explosión, Greninja bajo solo para recibir un golpe en el estomago con la punta de la vara hueso haciendo que saliera empujado contra las gradas y se golpeara, Greninja salió usando Acua jet y lanzó un golpe, Laurina levanto su vara y lo detuvo, Greninja bajo y saltó a un lado, Laurina lo siguió con la mirada y Greninja apareció detrás de ella lanzando una shuriken de agua en su espalda, Laurina fue empujada y lanoso una aura esfera de sus dos manos, Greninja lo esquivo saltando y avanzó, Laurina uso copión y uso Acua jet, Laurina uso puño incremento y Greninja uso Hidro impulso, los dos conectaron el golpe de sus ataques y forcejearon en el mismo lugar, de un momento a otro el agua se convirtió en un remolido mientras los dos seguían forcejeando dentro del torbellino-

Tu puedes Laurina -Amy grito emocionada con el pequeño Riolu a su lado y Zury también-

No te dejes vencer Greninja -Dawn grito emocionada y las chicas también estaban emocionadas por la batalla, los dos pokemon dieron un grito, los ataques explotaron y los lanzaron a un lado dejando una cortina de humo y vapor-

Esta batalla es una de las más asombrosas que he visto -dijo Scott sonriendo-

Como te sientes Laurina? -dijo Izak tranquila, Laurina sonrió y asintió- bien

Greninja todavía puedes seguir? -dijo Ash preocupado viendo que Greninja estaba asintiendo, los dos pokemon ya tenían heridas en sus cuerpos pero seguían de pie- muy bien usemos toda la fuerza que tengas -Greninja grito liberando un gran torrente de agua una vez mas-

Me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo Ash pero para ganar una batalla aveces hace falta mas que eso -dijo Izak sonriendo- ahora Laurina demostremos el poder de nuestra unión -Laurina grito y libero un viento azul de su cuerpo, esa era un aura azul- escúchame Ash demuestra que tienes lo necesario para pelear, dime una cosa antes de dar el ultimo golpe, por que peleas ahora mismo?

Que dices? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Lo volveré a repetir, por que estas peleando? Que estas defendiendo? Qu es lo quieres lograr con ser cerebro de la frontera? -dijo Izak serio y Ash se quedo ido y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra- vamos Ash no tengas miedo y dime

Ahora mismo estoy peleando para apoyar a mi familia, defiendo mi unión con mis pokemon, con mis chicas, quiero tener algo que ofrecerle a mi familia -dijo Ash serio e Izak sonrió _"Bien parece que finalmente lo entendió"_ pensó Izak sonriendo-

Bien entonces Laurina usa Copión para copiar el cuajen y usa Aura esfera para dar un golpe mas fuerte -Laurina aulló creando su vórtice de gua en el cuerpo y avanzo-

Greninja mostrémosle de lo que somos capaces usa Acua Jet y Shuriken de agua -Ash grito y Greninja formó su Acua jet y avanzó de un salto, ambos pokemon crearon sus técnicas y cuando estaban por atacar chocaron sus técnicas en una fuerte colisión, ambos forcejearon mientras el agua se volvió a mezclar dejando un remolino de agua, el centro del remolino Laurina y Greninja estaba forcejeando mientras sus técnicas estaban por estallar, el remolino creció todavía más mientras los dos estaban agrietando el suelo, Greninja grito usa mas fuerza pero Laurina empujó mas sus cuerpo y libero toda su fuerza en la explosión, la aura esfera y la shuriken de agua explotaron en el campo creando una cortina de vapor, el vapor paso y se sorprendieron de ver el resultado, Greninja estaba en el suelo derrotado había regresado a la normalidad pero Laurina estaba acostada a su lado pero ella seguía consiente, se levanto con cuidado y vio a Greninja-

Greninja no puede continuar la ganadora es Laurina y el ganador de esta batalla es Izak -dijo Scott tranquilo, Ash y las demás chicas se sintieron un poco desilusionas, Laurina estaba por caer al suelo pero Izak la atrapo en sus brazos-

Bien hecho Laurina ahora debes descansar -dijo Izak sonriendo y Laurina asintió sonriendo en sus brazos, Greninja estaba levantándose y Ash lo abrazo un poco-

Bien hecho Greninja estuviste grandioso -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco decaído, Greninja asintió y Ash vio a Izak- bien tu ganas ya no seré el cerebro de la frontera, tu ganaste así que no tuve el puesto -las demás chicas se acercaron a el para verlo a el y a su pokemon-

Espera Ash, yo nunca dije que tenias que ganarme para ser el cerebro de la frontera -dijo Izak sonriendo y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos-

Pero entonces como será el guerrero de la frontera? Scott nos dijo que tenía que ganar esta batalla -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Ahí también se equivocan -dijo Scott sonriendo, Zoroark tomo a Laurina en sus brazos y la acostó en el suelo para Chansey la curara y a Greninja- yo dije que le daría una prueba a Ash para si merecía ser el cerebro de la frontera mas nunca dije que tenía que ganar la batalla solo debía enfrentarse a Izak y demostrar ese espíritu que siempre tiene

Así es y los resultados fueron tales y como yo los esperaba, Ash en las peleas pokemon no solo se trata de fuerza, debes ser paciente, tener confianza en ti mismo, en tus pokemon, debes creer en ellos para que tengan fuerza para seguir adelante, mira a Frogadier evoluciono en un día y libero un poder oculto de más de cien años de antigüedad, debes sentirte orgullos -dijo Izak sonriendo pero Ash no se sintió convencido, Izak suspiro y se arrodilló colocándose a su altura- Ash mírame mírame -Ash alzo la vista y lo vio- recuerda que los cerebros de la frontera también pueden perder, mírate a ti ganaste las medallas de los retos, aveces puedes ganar y aveces puedes perder pero nunca debes sentirte desanimado por que debes sentirte orgulloso por dar lo mejor de ti mismo, recuerda lo que me dijiste hacías todo esto por tu familia, levantarte, ponte de pie y haz lo mejor no solo para ti si no para ellos -Ash sonrió y se levanto junto con Izak- felicidades Ash eres un cerebro de la frontera -Ash sonrió- en tamaño compacto -todos se rieron un poco y las porristas se le lanzaron encima a Ash tirándolo al suelo-

Felicidades Ash -dijeron todas las chicas dandole un beso a Ash en la cara- sabes hoy te vamos a recompensar mucho mucho -dijeron todas sonrojadas haciendo enrojecer a Ash mientras Izak tenía las manos en los ojos de su hija-

Moderación niños presentes -dijo Izak sonriendo, las chicas se enrojecieron un poco dejando a Ash-

Oigan se estaba haciendo tarde que van a hacer? -dijo Delia sonriendo viendo que ya estaba el atardecer ese día- si quieren podrían quedarse en la mansión de mi hijo

Es muy amable señora Ketchum -dijo Izak sonriendo, Amy bostezo y el la cargo- gracias creo que nos hace falta un lugar donde dormir

Bien acabamos de instalar camas en el cuarto de invitados todo esta listo para visitas -dijo Delia sonriendo, las chicas se quejaron un poco por la decepción- Además es buena oportunidad de hacer una fiesta para celebrar el puesto nuevo de Ash -todas las chicas asintieron sonriendo-

De acuerdo y hay algún lugar a donde pueda llamar a mi esposa? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

No hay necesidad cariño -dijo una voz femenina y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un chica de la misma edad que Izak, tenía la cabeza y forma de la cara algo redonda, tenía el cabello negro largo con un flequillo en la frente, sus ojos eran cafés un poco mas oscuros, usaba una blusa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla y un brazalete de plata con una piedra llave, sus pechos eran copa C y era delgada- gracias por ofrecernos su casa señora me llamo Luceli pero mis amigos y esposo me llaman Lucí

Mami -Amy bajo de los brazos de Izak y se acercó a su madre- me alegra que hayas venido

Hola mi pequeña me alegra que estés bien disfrutaste las batallas? -dijo Luci sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a su hija, Izak estaba sonriendo un poco torcido- vine cariño por que olvidaste el auto -le enseño las llaves y se las lanzó, el las atrapo en su mano- y también olvidaste el equipaje que les di para dos noches

Perdón Scott me hizo salir a prisa mi amor -dijo Izak sonriendo, Luci sonrió y lo abrazo del cuello- que pasa?

Nada solo que me demostraste una vez mas por que me enamore de ti y de las batallas que tenias -dijo Luci sonriendo, los dos estaban riendo un poco, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en frente de la casa Ketchum, había dos mesas largas juntas con manteles y comida servida, Cinthia levanto su vaso con un jugo anaranjado y hablo-

Por Ash que ahora es el cerebro de la frontera y que también va a ser padre -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, todos levantaron sus vasos y sonrieron- salud! -dijeron todos sonriendo, todos estaban comiendo mientras Anabel y Cinthia se acercaron a Luci para hablar con ella-

Disculpa nos puedes decir sobre algunas cosas sobre el embarazo? -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

De estilo medico o cosas personales? -dijo Luci sonriendo-

Personal y científico -dijeron ambas maestras y Luci sonrió contándoles todo lo que había pasado sobre su embarazado, desde lo mas normal hasta lo mas vergonzoso, Cinthia se puso nerviosa llegando a la zona del parto-

Como pudiste aguantar todo el embarazo? -dijo Anabel nerviosa-

Bueno veras Izak estuvo nervioso al principio pero con el tiempo se fue tranquilizando, practico y estudio sobre los bebes, el tenía antojos y nauseas como yo, era raro pero hasta los chicos comparten los síntomas del embarazo -dijo Luci sonriendo- durante el día del parto, me tomo de la mano y no se alejó de mi lado cuando nuestra pequeña nació ambos sonreíamos y lloramos teniendo a nuestro pequeño milagro en brazos -Luci sonrió igual que las chicas viendo como Izak cargaba a Amy en sus piernas y le tallaba la cabeza- el estudio y las carreras fueron difíciles eso si pero cada día que vemos a Amy vale todo el esfuerzo y dolor que se llevó durante todo el camino

Vaya eso si debe ser mucho amor -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, en eso noto la piedra llave de Luci en su mano- oye tu tienes un pokemon que puede mega evolucionar también?

Eh si lo tenía -Luci bajo la cabeza un poco desanimada-

Que paso? -dijo Anabel curiosa-

Bueno hace unos meses lo robaron del campo, no sabíamos quienes eran pero estaba un sujeto de mediana edad, usaba un traje naranja y estaba en un helicóptero con una gran R roja en su costado, se llevó a mi Garchomp de nuestro hogar así nada más -dijo Luci deprimida y Anabel y Cinthia reaccionaron- Izak trato de traerlo de vuelta pero los atacaron a el y a Charlina y los perdió de vista

Un Garchomp? -dijeron las dos sorprendidas y Luci asintió- esa R es el símbolo del equipo Rocket nos atacaron hace unos días y trajeron un Garchomp que podía mega evolucionar -dijo Anabel seria-

Si y nosotros logramos liberarlo del control de esos sujetos y a estado viviendo aquí viendo a mi Garchomp muy seguido -dijo Cinthia tranquila y Luci se sorprendido-

Debe ser mi Garchomp donde esta? -dijo Luci sorprendida y las chicas llamaron al Garchomp de Cinthia, el Garchomp de Cinthia regreso con el Garchomp que habían liberado del equipo Rocket, el Garchomp macho al ver a Luci corrió hacia ella y ella lo abrazo- Garchomp te extrañe mucho no sabia donde estabas me alegra mucho verte de nuevo -Garchomp tallo su cabeza con la de Luci-

Garchomp? -dijeron Izak y Amy sorprendidos, Amy bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a abrazar a Garchomp- Garchomp me alegra mucho verte -dijo Amy sonriendo y Garchomp asintió sonriendo-

Ustedes encontraron al Garchomp de mi esposa muchas gracias -dijo Izak sonriendo y Ash asintió, le contó toda la historia y ellos asintieron, Luci sonrió y le puso un collar negro a Garchomp con su mega piedra- me alegra ver que volviste Garchomp

No entiendo como es que Garchomp es tu pokemon pensé que eras doctora -dijo May sorprendida-

A eso Izak lo capturó para mi y me lo dio cuando inició su viaje en su segunda región, dijo que quería que lo recordara estaba muy sonrojado -dijo Luci riendo un poco, la noche llego y todos estaban en sus cuartos, Scott se fue a un hotel, Ash regreso a su cuarto con sus esposas, la familia uso la habitación de huéspedes, As no pudo dormir y decidió salir un momento, paso por el cuarto de invitados y vio como Izak estaba con Luci en una cama, frente a ellos estaba Amy acostada con Zury en sus brazos, Ash sonrió y siguió su camino pero Izak abrió los ojos un momento, Ash había salido de la casa y fue al patio viendo el campo y las praderas-

No puedes dormir? -dijo Izak llegando por la espalda de Ash-

Ah Izak bueno no, es que tengo mucho en que pensar -dijo Ash algo pensativo, Izak sonrió y se puso a su lado-

Pues platícame tenemos toda la noche posible -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Bueno es que tengo mis dudas si podré ser un buen padre o no, mi padre no estuvo conmigo estos años de mi vida a decir verdad ni siquiera lo conozco así que no se como es ser un padre, nunca tuve un ejemplo solo tengo a mi madre -dijo Ash decaído- por eso tengo pocos fe en mi y si podré llevar un matrimonio abierto con tantas chicas, no se que hacer -Izak solo le puso su mano en la espalda y Ash lo vio-

Ash escucha para ser un buen padre debes estar presente para tus hijos siempre, cuando tengan problemas escúchalos y ayúdalos como puedas, dales confianza para que te digan sus cosas, cuando hagan algo malo no les regañes solo diles que estuvo mal pero aveces si debes ser duro pero justo -dijo Izak sonriendo y le apretó un poco el cuello a Ash haciéndolo reír un poco-

Estas seguro que ser un buen padre tiene que ver con todo eso? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Si Ash escucha, siempre demuéstrales que los amas, enséñalos a cuidara los pokemon como tu los quieres, tendrás que ser un buen chico u hombre antes de tiempo, ya sabrás que hacer Ash es algo natural -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Dime Izak cuando Amy nació sentiste miedo? -dijo Ash preocupado-

Te diré la verdad si tuve miedo al principio -dijo Izak tranquilo- sentía dudas y nervios, pero mi abuelo me hablo me llevo a un campo y me dijo "hijo, el nacimiento de tu bebé si te debe dar miedo pero cuando veas a tu pequeña criatura en tus brazos, cuando sostengas esa mano tan pequeña te darás cuenta que el miedo desaparece ante el amor de ella" y si tenía razón mi miedo se fue cuando la vi llorar en mis brazos ese día -Izak sonrió recordando tuvo a Amy en brazos- Ash veras que todo estará bien no debes tener miedo solo por que seas joven -Izak no quitaba la mirada del cielo-

Si lo haré será un buen padre espero hacer lo correcto -dijo Ash sonriendo- si me tienes algún consejo marital para mi?

Solo uno mantenla feliz, esposa feliz vida tranquila, se detallista de vez en cuando, no olvides aniversarios se molestan mucho, tomo un tiempo equivalente con cada uno, dile alabaos de vez en cuando -dijo Izak sonriendo- es decir siempre se cariñoso y si te dice que esta cansada hazle caso o se enojara

Vaya son muchas cosas en que pensar -dijo Ash sonriendo- bueno mañana será un día largo recibiendo recompensas de las chicas -Ash se puso pálido de solo pensar cuantas veces tendría que tener sexo mañana-

En realidad Ash te quería preguntar si nos podemos quedar unas dos noches antes de regresar no hay trabajo y pues tome unos días de vacaciones de mi trabajo -dijo Izak sonriendo tallando su cabeza-

Por favor quédense mucho tiempo -dijo Ash dandole un abrazo pidiendo piedad-

Esta bien esta bien ya relájate chico -dijo Izak un poco incomodo por el abrazo-

Perdón -dijo Ash riendo un poco- oye dime no le importaría a tu esposa tener una batalla contra mí quiero probar la fuerza de su Garchomp -Ash sonrió e Izak le sujeto la cabeza con una mano haciéndole revolver el cabello-

Mejor cálmate y relájate de las batallas un poco además mi esposa y yo peleamos en pareja de vez en cuando -Izak se levanto y estiró su cuerpo- bien es hora de volver chico tus novias deben darse cuenta de que fuiste -Izak regreso a la casa y Ash asintió contento _"ahora me siento mas seguro, tal vez no tuve un padre pero se que podré ser un buen padre en el futuro"_ pensó Ash regresando a la casa-


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicos celosos**

Han pasado ya algunos días desde que Ash ganó su puesto como cerebro de la frontera, Izak estaba ayudando a Scott a diseñar el edificio para Ash, estaban pensando hacer algo sencillo como un domo simplemente, con su campo y asientos para espectadores nada mas, el símbolo de la medalla no cambiaría seria el mismo.

Bien que tipo de sobre nombre le pondremos a Ash? -dijo Scott sonriendo, Izak vio a Ash el cual estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Pikachu un rato- pues inteligente no es, alto tampoco

Tampoco fornido y no tiene profesión -dijo Izak analizando a Ash-

Saben que puedo oírlos verdad? -dijo Ash un poco ofendido-

Ya se que tal el espíritu de la batalla de la frontera? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Excelente idea Izak -dijo Scott sonriendo y lo anoto en una lista- ni a Ash se le hubieran a ocurrido -los dos mayores rieron un poco dejando al entrenador un poco ofendido-

Bueno pasando a otro tema dime Izak por que tu esposa esta con todas mis chicas? -dijo Ash confundido-

Ah si ella esta hablando sobre el embarazo con ellas, también cosas de chicas -dijo Izak sonriendo y Ash sintió, Izak tomo unos papeles y se puso unos lentes para leer- bien veamos las dimensiones y el terreno ya están solo faltaran los metería les y la mano de obra

Bien como cuanto tiempo tomara para que esté listo? -dijo Ash confundido-

Yo diría que unos ocho meses -dijo Izak sonriendo- tienes suficiente tiempo para entrenar a tus pokemon un rato mas además Greninja tiene que trabajar esa forma de Greninja Ash o Greninjash o Mega Greninja como lo quieras llamar

Bueno entiendo tu punto, creo que es hora de un entrenamiento exhaustivo -dijo Ash emocionado, los dos mayores siguieron trabajando en los planos, mientras con las hembras y chicas todas estaban viendo a los pequeños pokemon correr y jugar por todos lados, estaban sentadas tomando unas bebidas mientras hablaban-

Bien dígannos ya han pensado en nombres para los bebes? -dijo Iris sonriendo- hay pero que sean muy lindos

En realidad yo estaba pensando en uno -dijo Cinthia sonriendo- pensaba en llamarlo Charles si es niño y si es niña Celeste -las chicas asintieron por los nombres de los bebes

Que bueno que no escogió Ashley -dijo Iris sonriendo recordando la vez que disfrazo a Ash de chica-

Yo estaba pensando en nombrar a mi hija Bella y si tengo un hijo Antonio -dijo Anabel sonriendo, las chicas asintieron sonriendo todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad-

Oye Lucí dinos como fue tener un bebe los primeros meses? -dijo Serena interesada Lucí las vio y se comenzó a reír un poco- fue divertido?

No, fue muy difícil es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida -dijo Lucí sonriendo mientras se tallaba la cabeza- a la media noche no Izak no podía besarme por que la bebe comenzaba a llorar, cuando pensábamos que estaba dormida nos volvimos a besar y ella comenzó a llorar, esperamos un rato y volvió solo para que volviera a llorar, apenas me toco con su mano y la bebe lloro mas fuerte, nos mataba la pasión -las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas unos momentos- no estuvimos juntos de forma intima en casi dos años, también llevo un momento en que Amy se puso estreñida, tardo una semana entera y cuando volvió cubrió a Izak y mi mueble favorito de "confeti" -Lucí doblo los dedos haciendo comillas, las chicas vieron todo lo malo y los responsable de tener un bebe- pero si es una época difícil, por que ya no solo son los dos luego son los tres pero -Lucí sonrío- todo lo vale porque es hermoso ver a tu pequeño bebe crecer tan feliz

Si espero entender esa magia de la que hablas -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Oigan cual es el acto sexual mas extraño que han hecho con su pareja? -dijo May sonriendo y las chicas escupieron sus bebidas en el aire dejando un arco iris, por suerte para Lucí Amy estaba jugando con los Pokemon y no escucho nada- vamos había que cambiad de tema

Eso no es algo personal? -dijo Dawn sonrojada y nerviosa-

Vamos hay algo que le guste a Ash? Por ejemplo a le excita que me ponga mi tanga roja ajustada y mueva mi trasero de arriba a abajo en la cama -dijo May sonriendo sonrojada, las demás estaban lanzándose miradas retadoras entre ellas pero Lucí ya se empezaba a sentir incomoda-

A Ash le excita cuando yo uso un bikini y le pongo mis pechos en la cara -dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos debajo del busto haciéndolo resaltar, Anabel e Iris sonrieron con una vena en la cabeza-

Ja tu apenas tienes pechos mira los míos -dijo Cinthia abriéndose la blusa mostrando a un poco de sus senos- a Ash le encanta chuparme los pechos y apretármelos con fuerza -eso fue un golpe bajo para las demás chicas haciéndolas caer un poco de su nube-

Así? Pues el pecho no lo es todo en una mujer -dijo Dawn mostrando un poco su espalda y trasero bajándose el jean- a el le excita cuando muevo el trasero en su pene ya casi erecto hasta se hace mas grande

No solo se necesita trasero también se requiere una buena técnica -dijo Iris sonriendo- cuando se lo lamo y le juego sus genitales aaaw -Iris sonrío sonrojada- me encanta cuando eyacula en mi cara -las chicas comenzaron una discusión de sexo mientras Lucí se sentí más que avergonzada _"a estas chicas le urge el sexo, deberás la nueva generación es mas urgida"_ pensó Lucí con un gran sonrojo en la cara-

Les demostrare que yo puedo complacer a mi Ash! -vierta don todas molestas viéndose a los ojos pero no vieron un grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de ellas- Su Ash?! -todas vieron a un grupo de amigos y compañeros de viajes pasados, todos ataban sorprendidos por lo dicho por ellas, estaban Brook el cual estaba llorando a mares, Tracey, Drew, Paul, Gary y Kalm, todos ellos se veían molestos, el último en llegar fue Cilan el cual solo estaba tranquilo y confundido-

Eh chicos que esta a haciendo aquí? -dijo May sorprendida de ver a algunos conocidos-

May como es eso que le haces cosas sexuales a Ash y a mi ni me haces caso? -dijo Drew molesto y vio a May frente a ella -

Serena como es posible que te hayas fijado en el estúpido de Ash y no en mi?! Es decir mírame soy mejor que el idiota ese -dijo Kalm molesto mientras Serena se estaba molestando con su viejo amigo-

Vaya felicidades a Ash -dijo Gary sonriendo- le debo a mi abuelo 100 pokedolares pensé que era pokifilico -se dio un poco dejando confundidas a las demás-

Bueno no veo a Misty creo que aun tengo una oportunidad de que me ame -dijo Tracey sonriendo-

Yo quiero la revancha con Cinthia pero no estaría mal derrotar a ese inútil otra vez para que Electivire se vengue por fin -dijo Paul sonriendo pero a Cinthia y a algunas chicas no les gusto como se expresó de Ash-

Como es posible que Ash consiguiera a un montón de chicas mientras yo estoy solo en la vida -dijo Brook sacando un pañuelo y lo mordió llorando a mares- por que ese chiquillo siempre lo quieren a mi no -vio a Lucí y se sorprendió de ver a una chica con buena apariencia, en un momento solo se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la tomo de su mano derecha- hola me llamo Brook, y tu eres una hermosa mujer, si me dices que si serias mi novia te compro todo los dulces del hermoso Queretaro y te daría la mansión mas lujosa del Distrito Federal

Lo siento per yo ya -Lucí sonrío nervioso pero Brook se paso de listo tocando un poco su pierna- a caso tu me estas? -Lucí alzo la ceja derecha con una leve tic muy molesta mientras Brook seguía subiendo su mano- te voy a...!

Suelta a mi esposa miserable! -Izak salió volando y le dio una patada a Brook con ambos pies justo en la cara, Brook salió volando hasta que impactó con el Garchomp de Lucí, Garchomp se veía algo molesto pero no mas que Izak- conque planeabas hacerle algo malo a mi esposa?! -Izak se trono los dedos esperando golpear a Brook pero Lucí le puso la mano en el pecho-

Espera mi amor -dijo Lucí sonriendo viendo molesta a Brook el cual estaba temblando de miedo- a mi me afecto mas deja que yo le de el primer golpe

O mejor aun Garchomp ahí tienes a tu nuevo juguete masticable -dijo Izak sonriendo y Garchomp sonrío soltando un poco de saliva-

No esperan no sabia que estaba casada! -Brook grito asustado y Garchomp lo mordió de su pierna derecha, comenzó a gritar mientras Garchomp lo azotaba en todos lados como un simple juguete, lo mordía en varias partes mientras Brook gritaba de miedo, los demás estaban mas metidos en sus discusiones con las chicas-

Y bien Serena vendrás conmigo o tendré que obligarte?! -dijo Kalm molesto pero Serena seguía con los ojos cerrados y seria-

Escúchame bien Kalm no iré a ningún lugar contigo, yo le pertenezco a Ash en cuerpo y alma el es diez veces más hombre de que lo tu nunca serás en tu miserable vida -dijo Serena molesta mientras Kalm solo gruñía y apretaba los dientes molesto-

Escucha Paul por mas que me gustaría darte una batalla yo ya he terminado de momento ahora espero un bebe de Ash -dijo Cinthia sonriendo tallando su vientre-

Pues felicidades por tener un bebe lastima que sea de un inútil perdedor -dijo Paul sonriendo, Cinthia se enojo un poco pero quien mas llamo la atención es May la cual golpeo la mesa con fuerza-

Bueno ya basta de estar insultando a Ash! Ninguno de ustedes ni el más mínimo derecho de decir cosas sobre el! El ah demostrado ser un buen entrenador, un buen chico y alguien mejor que todos ustedes juntos si es cierto lo compartimos y que?! Lo amamos por como es y no deben juzgarlo ustedes no son suficiente hombres para nosotras -May les había gritado a todos y cada uno de ellos, los chicos estaban molestos menos Cilan el cual estaba sentado en una silla tocándose las sienes de la cabeza-

Muy bien que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Ash llegando con Scott, los dos solo habían escuchado los gritos de May, todas las chicas vieron a Ash tranquilas pero los chicos le dieron una mirada llena de ira excepto Brook el cual estaba inconsciente por los saltes de Garchomp, Gary y Cilan estaban tranquilos viendo todo lo sucedido- que los trae por aquí?

Ash maldito! -gritaron casi todos excepto Paul el cual solo quería pelear- Asaltacunas! -dijo Drew sujetando el cuello de Ash con sus manos- por que siempre tienes que ser tu?! Misty debería estar esperándome! -dijo Tracey molesto jalándole el cabello- corrompiste a mi Serena! Robaste lo que me pertenecía! -Kalm gritó dandole un golpe en la cara, los tres estaban tratando de atacarlo, Ash trataba de defenderse, se escucho un rugido y un lanzallamas les dio a todos ellos dejándolos tostados y heridos, Paul dirigió su mirada de donde provino el lanzallamas solo para ver a Charlina algo seria-

Bueno suficiente de burlas y estupideces niños -dijo Izak algo serio, los chicos se levantaron y lo vieron molestos- bien je quieren aquí?

No te metas en esto anciano! -dijeron los tres pero a Izak no le hizo gracia y lo dejo algo molesto-

Este gusano merece morir por robarme la virginidad de Serena -dijo Kalm molesto-

Me enoja que May escoja a un perdedor sin talento alguno, debería estar conmigo un hombre que sabe de gracia y belleza -dijo Drew molesto mientras que Izak soltó una leve risa-

No pienso permitir que Misty comparta su vida con alguien que no soy yo -dijo Tracey molesto-

Y solo quiero pelear contra alguien fuerte -dijo Paul serio y frío como siempre- solo vengo para probar mi nueva fuerza contra el inútil que me venció una vez

Esperen todo vinieron para pelear contra mi? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Yo no solo vine a verte por un tiempo por que Iris me dijo que estabas por recibir un gran trabajo -dijo Cilan sonriendo- como recompensa te cocinare una gran comida para ti y tus amigos

Waou gracias Cilan tu comida siempre es Gourmet y muy rica -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Dijo comida Gourmet?! -dijo May sonriendo mientras babeaba- prepárala rápido

Tranquila tranquila -Cilan levanto las manos mientras metía las manos en la lonchera roja de un pokemon que siempre traía, saco un sándwich y se lo mostró a May- mira chica un pequeño y lindo sándwich lo quieres? -May asintió- siéntate -May se sentó en una silla de forma tranquila- ahora toma -se lo dio con miedo y May termino metiendo la mano completa de Cilan en su boca, la saco viendo que el sándwich ya no estaba solo había baba en su brazo- que asco

Bien que dices Ash una pelea todo o nada?! El ganador se quedara con la chica que el escoja excepto las embarazadas y la Lolita jamaiquina de cabello púrpura -dijo Kalm molesto-

No voy a aceptar eso, ellas son hermosas chi as a las cuales amo y nos las cambiare por anda de este mundo -dijo Ash serio y las chicas se sonrojaron por lo dicho por Ash- no pienso hacer ese tipo de apuesta tan baja y asquerosa, pero si quieren pelear esta bien los cabaré con todos y cada uno de ustedes de nuevo -todos sonrieron sacando sus pokebolas pero Iza se interpuso-

Espera Ash tus pokemon todavía no se curan del combate que tuvimos dales un descanso, recuerda que todos recibieron fuertes ataques -dijo Izak serio y Ash tuvo que contener su enojo-

Por lo que vi tu charizard es muy fuerte, dime tu lograste derrotar a este inútil? -dijo Paul molesto-

No le digas inútil, y si yo derrote a Ash algún problema? -dijo Izak serio, tenía una mirada fría que hacía sentir a Paul un poco intimidado-

Pelea conmigo quiero probar mis fuerzas contra alguien fuerte -dijo Paul sonriendo-

Espera Paul yo te voy a enfrentar para que te largues...-Ash estaba entre los dos pero Izak lo hizo a un lado empujándolo del hombro- Izak espera yo..

Dije que no, déjamelo a mi -dijo Izak serio- pondré a este chico en su lugar, escúchame Paul verdad? -el chico asintió- si te derrotó te vas de esta casa y no vuelves a decir nada sobre Ash o sus pokemon me entiendes?

Tienes mi palabra pero dudo que alguien como tu pueda derrotarme -Paul estaba serio e Izak solo suspiro-

Esperen yo también quiero pelear contra Ash pero el muy inútil de seguro dejo a sus pokemon muy lastimados -dijo Kalm molesto- bien entonces gano por abandono vámonos serena! -sonrío tratando de sujetar a Serena pero Braixen apareció lanzando un disparo de fuego que casi le da en la mano- que te pasa zorra de fuego?! -Braixen estaba frente a él molesta y con la rama encendida, Sylveon y Pancham también estaban listos para atacarlo-

Están diciendo que ella no irá a ningún lugar contigo -dijo Anabel molesta-

Es verdad y mejor te quedas calmado Kalm si no quieres salir lastimado -dijo Serena seria-

No me iré y si no quieres venir te llevare a la fuerza -Kalm saco una pokebola haciendo aparecer a Delphox macho el cual estaba sonriendo viendo a Braixen pero no de una manera amistosa-

Basta creo que todo se puede resolver con una batalla para que ellas ganen su libertad! -dijo Lucí metiendo se entre ellos- chicas si ustedes quieren librarse de ellos derrótenlos de una vez

Me parece bien mis pokemon y yo hemos entrenado mucho para pelear mejor -dijo May sonriendo-

Yo también quiero demostrar lo fuerte que soy -dijo Serena sonriendo- Kalm te derrote y te largas!

No me iré con tanta facilidad -dijo Kalm sonriendo- tus pokemon no podrán vencer a los míos te lo aseguro

Ya veremos idiota -dijo Serena molesta, todos habían ido al campo para pelear, los pokemon de Ash estaban vendados y seguían un poco heridos por los enfrentamientos anteriores pero estaban ahí a para apoyar a sus parejas en la batalla, los primeros en hacer su pelea eran Izak y Paul, Paul estaba sonriendo mostrando su pokebola-

Bien esta pelea será de seis contra seis el que pierda todos sus pokemon gana -dijo Ash serio y los dos entrenadores sacaron una pokebola- listos? Empiecen!

Froslass yo te elijo! -Paul lanzó su pokebola lanzando a su pokemon tipo hielo y fantasma-

Zoroark ve! -Izak solo apunto y Zoroark salto al centro del campo usaba solo una venda en el pecho- bien lanza el primer ataque

Con gusto Froslass usa Granizo! -Paul dio la orden y de un momento a otro el cielo se nubló y comenzó a la ventisca en el campo, Froslass se ocultó entre la neblina de nieve y viento, Zoroark solo estaba quieto y sin hacer nada- si no vas a hacer nada bien, Froslass rayo de hielo y conviértelo en hielo puro! -frente a Zoroark apareció Froslass lanzando su rayo de hielo directo a su cuerpo, Zoroark no hizo nada solo se quedo recibiendo el ataque- canto helado! -Froslass se elevó viendo el campo cubierto de hielo, junto sus manos formando una bola de hielo, se despedazo y lanzó los pedazos contra Zoroark en el campo creando una explosión y dejando el lugar frío, el granizo paso pero el campo seguía con una neblina de nieve- que paso eso es todo? Patético debes ser un mal entrenador peor que el gusano de Ash

No subestimes a los oponentes, solo eres un niño malcriado -dijo Izak serio, del campo se escucho un leve gruñido y Zoroark salió de la nieve ileso- bien Zoroark usar toda tu fuerza! -Zoroark grito haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera con un aura magenta incluso sus ojos eran mas rojizos- bola sombra! -Zoroark abrió la boca formando una bola sombra y la disparó contra Froslass, Froslass se transparento y esquivo la bola, cuando busco a Zoroark estaba estaba sobre ella- garra sombra -Zoroark hizo una garra de energía morada y le dio un golpeen el cuerpo, Zoroark llego al suelo y Froslass cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Froslass no puede continuar Zoroark gana -dijo Ash sonriendo- a que te supo Paul? -Paul solo gruño molesto-

Me das pena Froslass -Paul guardo a Froslass en su pokebola- entrenaremos mejor o te cambiare por alguien mas descuente inútil -de su cinturón saco otra pokebola- espero que tu hagas algo mejor Aggron -de su pokebola salió el pokemon gruñendo y gritando-

Zoroark bien hecho Charlina tu turno -dijo Izak sonriendo Zoroark regreso a su lado y Charlina solo dio unos pasos gruñendo-

Eco metálico! -Paul grito y Aggron hizo sonar las antenas que tenía en la cabeza haciendo un sonido horrible para Charlina, Charlina se tapo los oídos gruñendo un poco- usa garra de metal! -Aggron avanzó haciendo brillar sus garras-

Elévate y usa furia dragón! -dijo Izak serio y Charlina se elevó quejándose un poco, Aggron casi le da el golpe, Charlina solo abrió la boca y soltó su ataque directo contra Aggron causando una explosión, Aggron solo grito y cuando el humo paso Aggron estaba el suelo con los ojos en espiral-

Pero no puede ser por que? -dijo Paul sorprendido, Charlina solo bajo de forma tranquila viendo al pokemon tirado en el suelo- regresa -lo regreso a su pokebola- después me desquitare contigo -saco su tercera pokebola y la lanzo- Gastrodon ve -el pokemon viscoso apareció e Izak solo suspiro-

Charlina dime estas bien te dolió algo? -Izak le tallo la cabeza a su pokemon pero este negó sonriendo- bien ahora sigue un rato mas -Charlina avanzó un poco quedando frente a Gastrodon-

Me das asco con tu amabilidad ante tus pokemon, la consientes demasiado así nunca se harán fuertes! Te desmotrare cual es mi máxima fuerza Gastrodon usa golpe de cuerpo! -Gastrodon salto y se expandió directo contra Charlina-

Garra dragón -dijo Izak y Charlina solo lanzó un golpe directo con su técnica dandole a Gastrodon en el cuerpo, Gastrodon grito y cayó al suelo sintiendo mucho dolor, apenas se movía y trataba de levantarse- vuelve a darle otro golpe -Charlina solo le dio otro golpe con la garra directo en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente- te rindes?

Jamás! -Paul guardo a su pokemon y lanzó otra Pokebola revelando a un Ninjask- veamos si tu pokemon consentido puede darle a mi Ninjask más rápido! -Ninjask voló rodeando a Charlina creando clones de el a alta velocidad-

Vaya que buena velocidad -dijo Izak sonriendo- Charlina elévate y usa infierno en el suelo -Charlina asintió volando y soltó un mar de llamas de su boca que le dio al suelo, el suelo solo soltó una gran llamarada y Ninjask lo recibió en todo el cuerpo, Ninjask cayó cayó al suelo sacando vapor estaba muy herido e inconsciente- listo bien hecho -Charlina bajo y sonrío, Paul de momento no lo creía solo guardo a su pokemon en un estado casi ido- quieres seguir?

Si! -Paul lanzó su pokebola revelando a un Drapion molesto- bien seguirás?

Zoroark ve -Zoroark asintió y Charlina se sentó en el suelo para ver que pasaba-

Usa púa tóxica! -Paul grito y Drapion se cruzo de brazos para disparar misiles morados, Zoroark lo esquivo y avanzó corriendo hacia Drapion- rápido! Trata de atraparlo! -Zoroark estaba frente a Drapion listo para lanzar un ataque de garra de sombra pero Drapion lo sujeto de su muñeca, lo levanto y lo sujeto de una pierna, lo estiro con fuerza mientras Zoroark no hacia ni decía nada- ahora usa colmillo venenoso -los colmillos de Drapion brillaron de un color morado listo para morderlo, Zoroark sonrió y se grito para verlo a la cara-

Usa lanzallamas -dijo Izak tranquilo y Zoroark separo su ataque directo contra la cabeza de Drapion causando una leve explosión, Zoroark salió del humo y se limpio el pelaje con las garras, Drapion salió del humo herido y dio unos pasos, Zoroark solo se quedo quieto viendo como Drapion solo dio un paso y cayó de lado inconsciente- bien hecho Zoroark nada mal el pokemon oscuro asintió sonriendo mientras Paul guardo a su pokemon molesto-

Electivire vamos aparece -Paul lanzó su pokebola haciendo aparecer a su pokemon eléctrico- Electivire ese Zoroark que va ahí es un enemigo muy fuerte quiero que lo derrotes y no te contengas usa toda su fuerza! -Electivire sonrió y concentro un rayo en todo su cuerpo- golpe trueno ya! -Electivire fue corriendo, sus puños se cubrieron con rayos y le dio un golpe a Zoroark en la cara, le dio otro golpe justo en el estos go y siguió golpeándolo un poco- usa trueno! -Electivire sujeto el cuello de Zoroark con uno de los latinos negros que tenía en la cabeza y le dio un descarga muy fuerte en el cuerpo- que te pareció te gusto?!

"Debilucho nadie puede contra mi!" -Dijo Electivire riendo un poco, pero Zoroark sonrió mostrando los dientes-

"Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes?" -dijo Zoroark sonriendo dejando sorprendido a Electivire- "por que no sentí nada, solo una leve corriente que me hizo cosquillas"

Bien acabemos con esto Zoroark -dijo Izak tranquilo-usa bola sombra! -Zoroark abrió la boca formando una bola sombra, Paul trato de darle una orden a Electivire pero fue tarde, la bola sombra le dio a Electivire en el cuerpo- sujetar y usa impulso noche!

"Permite regresarte el favor" -dijo Zoroark sonriendo, sujeto a Electivire de su pierna con ambas manos y lo estrello en el suelo, levantó los brazos cubriendo su cuerpo de color magenta y bajo los brazos en un golpe directo al cuerpo de Electivire, hubo una explosión de color maje fa y negra cubriendo el campo, el único que salió del humo fue Zoroark, Paul no se lo creí Electivire estaba en un leve agujero inconsciente- "aquí el Debilucho eres tu niño"

Ahora lo entiendes? Has caso a lo que te digo mejor deja ese complejo de superioridad -dijo Izak sonriendo, Paul no dijo nada solo guardo a Electivire estaba muy molesto ahora- que vas a hacer un berrinche o que?

La próxima ves yo ganare me largo -dijo Paul molesto dándoles la espalda-

Espera -Lucí le grito un poco y Paul se detuvo- déjame ver a tus pokemon hay que curarlos

No hace falta ya sufrí mucha vergüenza el día de hoy -dijo Paul serio pero Lucí chasqueo los dedos y Garchomp apareció frente a el gruñendo-

Déjame ver a tus pokemon deben estar lastimados -dijo Lucí de forma fría mientras Garchomp seguía gruñendo- déjame curarlos rápido o si no serás el nuevo juguete chillón de mi Garchomp -Paul no quería admitirlo pero sintió miedo cuando vio a Garchomp sonreír, saco a sus pokemon y los dejo frente a ella- buen chico -Lucí saco dos pokebolas de sus bolsillos- bien salgan chicas, Meganium y Audino -las abrió revelando a dos pokemon hembras con sombreros de enfermera en la cabeza- Meganium usa síntesis Audino usa pulso curación -las dos pokemon lanzaron sus técnicas as sobre los pokemon de Paul haciéndolos sentir mejor- que dicen se sienten mejor? Felicidades por aguantar la pelea contra los pokemon de mi esposo hicieron un buen trabajo -Lucí sonrío dejando a los pokemon sorprendidos, algunos solo desviaron la mirada un poco avergonzados y otros lo hicieron por orgullosos-

Bien Serena es hora de que tu y yo nos enfrentemos en una pelea total seis contra seis -dijo Kalm sonriendo pero Serena se sorprendió-

Yo solo tengo tres pokemon no puedo tener ese nivel de batalla -dijo Serena algo nerviosa-

Entonces yo ganare con facilidad -dijo Kalm sonriendo- Delphox ataca a la Braixen de Serena reclama la como tuya -Delphox disparó de su rama una llama contra Braixen, Braixen saco su rama con el moño y lanzó un disparo de fuego chocando con la llama de Delphox, la llama de Delphox tomó ventaja y golpeó a Braixen justo en el cuerpo lanzándola a un lado- bien hecho Delphox vamos no te detengas!

Detente! -Serena grito tratando de calmarlo peroBraixen fue directo contra Braixen estaba por lanzar otro ataque de fuego pero Lucario apareció frente a Delphox y le dio una patada justo en el hocico tirándolo al suelo- Lucario! -Serena sonrío mientras Sylveon veía que Pikachu se ponía a cuatro patas frente a ella- Pikachu!

Que hacen ratas? No son pokemon de Serena no se metan! -gritó Kalm molesto-

Aquí no ordenas nada! Esta es mi casa, mi campo y mi futura esposa! -dijo Ash entrando molesto- si te metes con ella te metes conmigo la poyarte siempre sin importarse que pase, a todas y cada una de ellas las amo y las protegeré de cretinos como tu! -las chicas sonrieron enamoradas de Ash de nuevo- pelearemos como una pareja! Serena puedes usar Pikachu y Lucario para que te protejan

Gracias Ash que dicen me harán caso? -dijo Serena viendo a Lucario el cual cargaba a Braixen para que caminara y Pikachu protegía a Sylveon, los dos sonrieron y asintieron-

Yo te presto a mi Delphox si te hace falta -dijo Izak serio y Delphox se puso a un lado de Serena-

Muchas gracias -dijo Serena sonriendo- bien Kalm parece que tengo los seis pokemon es hora de que derrote! -Kalm gruño ante la sonrisa de Serena-


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo ganare con mi pareja a mi lado**

Así y Serena estaban frente a Kalm el cual estaba furioso, en el campo estaban Lucario y Delphox viéndose a los ojos gruñendo, Izak esta vez iba a ser el referí de la batalla.

Bien Ash y Serena contra Kalm en una batalla de seis pokemon no se harán cambios hasta un el pokemon este al limite -dijo Izak serio y los tres asintieron- bien comiencen

Ash solo déjamelo a mi quiero que Lucario me escuche -dijo Serena seria y Ash asintió tranquilo- bien Lucario usa aura esfera!

Disparo de fuego! -Kalm grito molesto, Delphox saco su vara y disparo una bola de fuego, Lucario formo su aura esfera, la lanzo y choco con el disparo de fuego creando una explosión-

Lucario usa puño incremento! -Serena le grito y Lucario corrió entre la cortina de humo y polvo, apareció y estaba por darle un golpe a Delphox-

No te asustes usa Psíquico -Kalm le dio la orden y un aura de multicolores salió del cuerpo de Delphox sujetando a a Lucario manteniéndolo en el aire, Lucario estaba gruñendo por que no podía moverse, Braixen se asusto pensando que estaba atrapado- eso ahora tíralo al suelo, Delphox sonrió elevando a Lucario mas en el aire y lo bajo de forma rápida contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Kalm se rió un poco viendo que Lucario no se movía- no te molestes en darle un golpe final el muy inútil no puede moverse -Delphox se rió pero Lucario abrió los ojos molesto, cuando Delphox menos se dio cuenta Lucario le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que se ahogara con su saliva, Delphox se alejo un poco sujetándose el estomago-

Bien hecho Lucario! -dijo Serena sonriendo, Lucario sonrió mientras Braixen no dejaba de tomarse de las manos y sonreír sonrojada viendo a Lucario-

"Eres..un..bastardo.." -dijo Delphox sujetándose el estomago por la fuerza del golpe-

"No dejare que le pongas una mano encima a mi Braixen!" -dijo Lucario molesto, Delphox volvió a correr y disparo su llama embrujada desde su boca creando un poderoso fuego que casi le da a Lucario, Lucario paso hasta quedar muy cerca de Delphox-

Usa onda de vacío! -Serena le dio la orden y Lucario grito aullando, soltó un golpe ascendente liberando un viento azul y plateado de su cuerpo, la onda le dio a Delphox hasta levantarlo en el aire, Delphox grito de dolor, cuando Lucario se detuvo Delphox cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Delphox no puede continuar Lucario gana esta pelea -dijo Izak serio, Lucario sonrió apretando el puño y fue recibido por un abrazo sonriendo-

Esto aun no termina y no cantes victoria Serena -dijo Kalm molesto regresando a su pokemon a su pokebola, lanzó una segunda pokebola revelando a Adsol- esta vez entrare con todo espero que estés lista

Por su puesto -dijo Serena seria- Sylveon es hora de un pelees -Sylveon salto al campo seria viendo a su oponente- usa fuerza lunar -Sylveon se elevó en el aire dejando que la luna pareciera detrás de ella, concentro una esfera amarilla en su boca y disparo un rayo amarillo, Adsol estaba serio cuando una esfera de color verde le dio a Sylveon en el cuerpo, Sylveon grito de dolor y el rayo lunar se desvió a otro lado- Sylveon que te paso?! -Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba una Altaria con el pico abierto- que tramposo! Se supone que era una pelea uno contra uno!

Y eso que importa en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! -dijo Kalm sonriendo- ahora Adsol uso garra umbría en Sylveon -Adsol grito avanzando a cuatro patas, saltó y creo su garra de energía oscura, estaba por darle a Sylveon la cual estaba cayendo, en eso una bola amarilla apareció y le dio a Adsol en el cuerpo creando una leve explosión- como?! Que hace esa rata amarilla ahí?! -frente a Sylveon estaba Pikachu muy molesto y soltando descargas de sus mejillas-

Ya te lo dije si te metes con mi novia te metes conmigo! -dijo Ash serio y Pikachu asintió apretando su puño- bien Pikachu prepárate a pelear -Sylveon se levanto y Pikachu le sonrió, Sylveon tallo su cabeza enamorada y sonriendo-

Me dan asco ustedes dos juntos -dijo Kalm molesto- Adsol está detrás de Altaria y Altaria usa Brillo mágico -los pokemon le hicieron caso, Adsol salto y se colocó detrás de Altaria, Altaria grito liberando un fuerte brillo blanco de su cuerpo dejando ciegos a Pikachu y Sylveon- ahora Adsol usa Cuchillada en Pikachu -Adsol salto por encima de Altaria haciendo que su cuerno brillara de un color blanco, estaba cerca de golpear a Pikachu-

Eso no, Sylveon usa Brillo mágico -Sylveon también aulló y soltó su brillo dejando ciego a Adsol unos momentos-

Pikachu usa atactrueno frente a ti -dijo Ash serio y Pikachu lo escucho soltando un fuerte atactrueno directo contra Altaria, Altaria gustó un poco dejando de hacer el brillo mágico- ahora trata de abrir los ojos tu también Sylveon -ambos pokemon estaban abriendo los ojos con cuidado, los dos recuperaron la vista pero Adsol y Altaria tenían los ojos cerrados-

Bien es nuestra oportunidad Sylveon usa viento feerico -dijo Serena sonriendo, Sylveon canto un poco formando un fuerte tornado en el campo-

Pikachu usa electrobola! -Ash le dio la orden y Pikachu comenzó a formar la electrobola en su cola, ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra Altaria y Adsol creando una fuerte explosión, Adsol salió y Altaria salieron del campo de humo algo heridos-

Esto no termina Adsol usa tajo umbrío y Altaria usa pulso dragón! -dijo Kalm molesto, ambos pokemon comenzaban a formar sus ataques, Altaria formó una bola de color verde y Adsol concentro energía morada en su cuerno, ambos lanzaron sus ataques mientras los dos pokemon estaban esperando las órdenes-

Pikachu súbete a la espalda de Sylveon y Sylveon baila esquivando los ataques -dijo Serena sonriendo, Pikachu no le entendió pero Sylveon si, usando sus lazos tomo a Pikachu en su espalda, cuando el ataque estaba por darle a Pikachu Sylveon salto sujetándolo, estaba bailando como lo hacia cuando era una eevee nada mas, Adsol apareció frente a ellos tratando de atacar de nuevo pero Sylveon salto a un lado y le dio una patada en la cabeza con sus patas traseras, Adsol trato de golpearla con su cuchillada pero Sylveon salto a un lado y le dio un golpe con su látigo en la cara, Pikachu se rió un poco- Sylveon salta y usa fuerza lunar junto con Pikachu usa atactrueno -Sylveon salto concentrando su rayo amarillo en su boca, Pikachu lanzó su atactrueno, los dos ataques se combinaron en un rayo y golpearon a Adsol en el cuerpo dejando una fuerte explosión, Adsol salió inconsciente-

Oiga arbitro usted esta ciego?! Eso fue trampa! -grito Kalm molesto pero Izak estaba tomando café con su esposa y su hijo tomaba un jugo-

No eso fue legal lo permito -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Altaria usa pulso dragón mientras te elevas -dijo Kalm molesto, Altaria se levo mientras Sylveon y Pikachu estaban juntos sonriendo, Altaria se elevo y soltó su bola verde jade-

Sylveon usa viento Feerico y Pikachu cúbrete en el mientras usas electrobola -dijo Serena sonriendo, Sylveon uso el viento cubriéndose por el viento pateado, Pikachu se elevó en el aire con el torbellino mientras el pulso dragón choco con el viento creando una leve explosión, Pikachu estaba elevándose en el viento, se empujo a si mismo en el viento y bajo en picada con el cuerpo cubierto, Altaria se quedo sorprendida y Pikachu formo su electrobola, giro lanzando su ataque y el viento la cubrió para darle mas fuerza, el ataque le dio a Altaria creando una fuerte explosión, Altaria cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente-

Altaria ni Adsol pueden continuar ganan Sylveon y Pikachu -dijo Izak comiendo un sándwich con su familia- esto esta delicioso -los pokemon también estaban comiendo-

Mejor ya ríndete inútil -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras tenía la cara llena de ketchup dejando a Pikachu con hambre-

No me rendiré -dijo Kalm serio- Meowstic yo te elijo! -lanzó su pokebola revelando a un Meowstic macho- acabaré con esto

Bien por mi Pancham tu turno -Serena sonrió y Pancham estaba sonriendo viendo a su enemigo- uso pulso sombrío -Pancham estiro sus brazos formando una onda oscura, la onda le dio a Meowstic en el cuerpo creando una leve explosión, Meowstic alzo las orejas creando una aura morada en su cuerpo, en el campo se creo una explosión de multicolor dejando a Pancham sujetado del cuerpo- que pasa?

Es Psíquico -dijo Kalm sonriendo- ahora golpeado con bola sombra sin parar -Meowstic estiro los brazos mientras abría la boca y disparo tres bolas sombras chocando con el cuerpo de Pancham creando leves explosiones en cuerpo de Pancham, lanzó otra ronda creando una explosión un poco más fuerte, Pancham cayó al suelo y se levanto un poco herido-

Roca afilada -dijo Serena y Pancham alzo los brazos bajándolos en un golpe, del suelo salieron una línea de rocas de color azul, las rocas estaban por darle a Meowstic pero se elevó en el aire, esquivo el ataque y disparo una bola sombra que le dio a Pancham en el cuerpo- pulso sombrío -Pancham volvió a disparar sus ataque pero Meowstic lo esquivo volando de nuevo, Meowstic bajo en picada abrió la boca y disparo tres olas sombra, Pancham apenas las esquivo pero una le dio una en la espalda, Pancham estiro los brazo volteándose viendo hacia arriba, día pro y le dio a Meowstic en l cuerpo, Meowstic volvió a disparar tres bolas de sombra y le dieron a Pancham en el cuerpo, Pancham quedó inconsciente en el suelo y Serena se preocupo- hay no Pancham

Ja lo ves no me puedes ganar -dijo Kalm riendo un poco, Ash cargo al pequeño pokemon en sus brazos-

No te preocupes lo llevare con Lucí para que lo revise tu sigue peleando Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo, Serena asintió y le dio un beso en los labios rápido para dejar mas molesto a Kalm-

Bien es hora de que sigamos -dijo Serena seria- bien Delphox yo te elijo -el Delphox de Izak se puso en el centro del campo en una postura de combate mientras Kalm lanzó una pokebola revelando a un Jolteon- un Jolteon? Bien este Delphox es muy poderoso derrotará a ese Jolteon de forma fácil

Ese no es tuyo es de alguien mas que mas puede hacer? -dijo Kalm serio- que puede hacer ese patético Delphox

Te arrepentirás mira esto..-Serena sonrió respirando hondo- usa llamarada! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparo su fuego en forma de una estrella, el fuego iba directo contra Jolteon-

Jolteon no te quedes parado ahí usaba ataque rápido y luego trueno -dijo Kalm molesto, Jolteon salgo dejando un resplandor blanco, cuando estaba cerca de Delphox lanzó un trueno amarillo de su cuerpo-

Esquiva -dijo Serena seria y Delphox salto a un lado- llamarada! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparo un rayo de fuego concentrado que le dio a Jolteon creando una explosión en el campo, Jolteon salió del humo algo herido- no lo dejes escapar y usa fuego místico -Delphox abrió la boca concentro un fuego en forma de bola, la disparo dejando un gran rayo de fuego que le dio a Jolteon creando una fuerte explosión, Jolteon solo cayó al suelo inconsciente- bien hecho Delphox gracias -Delphox sonrió y asintió-

Maldito inútil -dijo Kalm molesto guardando a su pokemon en su pokebola- te mostrare que tan feroz soy Meowstic termina el trabajo -Meowstic entro al campo sonriendo y le hizo señas a Delphox para que viniera a pelear- usa Psíquico -Meowstic alzo las orejas y cerró los ojos lanzando una onda de varios colores hacia Delphox-

Psicocarga ya! -Serena grito y Delphox estiro los brazos liberando una carga de energía morada que le dio a Meowstic justo en el cuerpo, Meowstic cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse pero Delphox estaba preparándose para atacar con su fuego mágico, disparo y el golpe de fuego le dio a Meowstic justo en el cuerpo creando una fuerte explosión, Meowstic quedo en el campo desmayado e inconsciente- que te pareció?!

Solo me ganaste por que usas el pokemon de alguien mas pero esta vez no me podrás ganar -dijo Kalm molesto sacando una segunda pokebola, la lanzó y reveló a un Chesnaught el cual grito enojado-

Que es eso? -dijo Dawn sorprendida, Ash no perdió tiempo y saco su pokedex revelando la información del pokemon-

Pokedex: Chesnauhgt la evolución final de Chespin, los Chesnaught son pokemon leales a sus amigos y compañeros pokemon, si alguno de sus amigos es herido o atacado Chesnaught es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para defenderlos incluso esto pasa con su propio entrenador

Ya veo Serena tienes un ventaja de tipo usa a Braixen para pelear -dijo Ash serio y Serena asintió-

Bien Braixen es tu turno -dijo Serena seria y Braixen entro al campo en portera de pelea-

Usa misil aguja! -dijo Kalm molesto y Chesnaught grito disparando misiles de color verde de su espalda, Braixen salto a un lado esquivando los disparos-

Usa disparo de fuego! -Serena grito y Braixen saco su vara, la hizo girar y extendió el brazo soltando una bola de fuego que le dio directo a Chesnaught en el pecho, se creo una explosión y Braixen sonrió pero el humo paso dejando ver a Chesnaught sin ninguna herida- no le paso nada!

Así es mi Chesnaught podrá tener la desventaja de tipo ya que es un tipo hierva pero tiene una fuerte resistencia -dijo Kalm sonriendo- hora usa Brazo aguja! -los brazos de Chesnaught se cubrieron de aura de color verde dejando su picos aun mas grandes, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Braixen en el cuerpo de forma horizontal, el golpe la hizo gritar un poco y Braixen cayó de espaldas, Lucario se preocupo y estaba por ir a ayudarla pero Braixen le grito y le negó con la cabeza, Braixen se levanto y se quedo frente a Chesnaught apuntándole con su vara-

Usa llamarada! -Serena grito y Braixen grito liberando una llama en forma de cruz de cinco picos-

Usa barrera espinosa -Chesnaught se cruzo de brazos creando una burbuja de color verde con puntas como si fueran agujas, la llamarada de Braixen choco con la barrera dejando una explosión en el campo pero no le afectó a Chesnaught, Chesnaught avanzó corriendo volvió a usar su brazo aguja y levanto los brazos listo para lanzar un golpe, Braixen sonrió sonrió y volvió a gritar liberando su fuego en forma de cruz de cinco puntos, la llamara le dio a Chesnaught en el cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión, pero Chesnaught solo salió del humo y golpe a Braixen hasta estrellarla en el suelo, Braixen estaba quejándose para levantarse pero de nuevo fue recibida por un golpe del brazo aguja de Chesnaught, Braixen termino rebotando en el suelo, se levanto y disparo una bola de fuego débilmente, la bola de fuego le dio a Chesnaught en dl pecho pero apenas le causa un poco de daño, estaba por golpear de nuevo a Braixen pero Lucario le dio una callada con su hombro, aulló y libero una aura esfera en su cuerpo causando una explosión en el cuerpo de Chesnaught, Chesnaught se quedo quieto viendo a Lucario serio, Lucario se puso en guardia y le hizo señas a Chesnaught para que pelara contra el-

Tan débiles y patio os son tus pokemon que necesitan la ayuda de otros para que se puedan defender? -dijo Kalm riendo un poco- te demostrare la verdadera fuerza

Te equivocas mis pokemon no son débiles ellos solo fuertes por que tienen amigos que los defienden -Serena levanto la vista seria, Braixen se fue levantando paso a paso- eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás ya que solo te interesa cumplir tu miserable capricho -Braixen grupo quedando de pie y Lucario se apartó viendo que su pareja estaba expulsando mucho fuego de su cuerpo- la verdadera fuerza viendo de tus sentimientos, de lo que tenemos al convivir con nuestros pokemon, tu solo me quieres por que si tu no me amas, solo te atraigo pro Ash me ama enserio y yo lo amo, no lo cambiare por nada de este mundo! -Braixen y Serena gritaron, el cuerpo de Braixen se cubrió de fuego y avanzó corriendo- usa toda tu fuerza Braixen usa Nitrocarga! -Braixen le dio una tacleada a Chesnaught en el cuerpo soltando la cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo, dl cuerpo de Chesnaught se cubrió de fuego y explotó en un mar, Braixen quedo del otro extremo y estaba por desmayarse cuando Lucario la sujeto en su brazos,creo humo salió Chesnaught tratando de pararse pero no pudo y cayó al suelo inconsciente- haz perdido Kalm! -Kalm estaba sorprendido y molesto-

Eso no! No me iré sin ti -Kalm grito molesto pero tres Charizards se pusieron frente a él viéndolo molesto, dos eran de Ash y dl otro era de Izak- quítense! -se escucho otro gruñido se dio la vuelta viendo que los Garchomps estaban gruñendo con fuerza- que pasa?

El trato era que si Serena ganas tu te irías sin decir una palabra ahora lo cumples por que lo cumples -dijo Lucí seria y Kalm estaba asustado- ahora solo toma a tu pokemon y lárgate -Kalm no le quedo de otra mas que guardar a su pokemon e irse retirando- y ustedes montón de granujas! -vio a Drew y a Tracey en las gradas abrazándose a si mismos- si los vuelvo a ver por aquí yo misma les haré una operación de cambio de género con mis propias manos -Lucí sonrió mostrando los dientes y levantando las manos para sacar mas las uñas y tronar sus dedos, los dos chicos salieron corriendo asustados como niñas mientras los demás se reían un poco-

Creo que les tengo un castigo justo a los cuatro -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Que clase de castigo tienes en mente? -dijo Ash interesado-

Ven muchacho te voy a enseñar como castigar a los tipos que se acerquen a tus hijas en el futuro -dijo Izak sonriendo y sujeto a Ash de la espalda- trae a Charizard

Esta bien -dijo Ash confundido, los dos montaron a su Charizard y fueron volando sobre sus lomos buscando a los chicos excepto a Brook el cual seguía siendo el juguete del Garchomps de Lucí- bien ya los vi

Perfecto ahora baja en picada -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos Charizard bajaron en picada y sujetaron a los chicos, Ash tenía a Kalm y Tracey mientras Izak sujetaba a Drew-

Qué es esto?! Por que nos secuestran?! -dijo Kalm asustado-

Quiero a mi mami papi -dijo Drew llorando como niña al ver que Charlina se elevaba mas en el aire- esto es contra de los derechos de los humanos -Tracey lloro mientras era elevado en el aire-

Bien ahora a donde los llevamos? -dijo Ash confundido e Izak sonrió, los llevaron a prisión algo alejada de pueblo paleta, cuando estuvieron cerca los Charizard bajaron con cuidado, cuando estuvieron cerca Ash noto que la mayoría de los reos tenían un traje afeminando a pesar de ser hombres, tenían la playera abierta con un nudo pasando por en medio de la playera para simular que era un sostén, algunos hasta usaban maquillaje, Izak se paro en Charlina, metió los dedos a su boca y si lo con fuerza-

Miren chicas tres chicos calientes que buscan acción carnal -dijo Izak sonriendo, los reos comenzaban a alzar los brazos suplicando que les tiraran a los chicos, para ellos era un milagro del cielo- déjenlos caer

No por tu madrecita santa no! Por favor juro que jamás me acercare a Serena lo juro! -Kalm suplicaba por su vida o pureza en este caso pero Ash sonrió de forma maligna y le dio la orden a Charizard de que lo soltara, el primero en caer fue Kalm y los reos lo sujetaron como si se lo fueran a comer- No! Me estoy guardando para una chica especial! No! No! -grito de forma aguda mientras los chicos o chicas le quitaban la ropa parte por parte-

No están que arden no! -Drew suplico pero Charlina no le tuvo piedad y lo soltó para dejarlo caer en el mar de sujetos- No!

Ash somos amigos no por favor no! -Tracey fue el ultimo que suplicaba por su vida pero no logro nada y solo termino cayendo en el mar de chicos o chicas- No! Me chupan el cuero! - Ash no podía dejar de ver las horribles y asquerosas escenas de amor que daban en esos sujetos, Izak le tapo los ojos y los dos Charizard surcaron el cielo de nuevo rumbo a su casa-

Vaya que castigo más duro enserio que eres de tener Izak -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Que eso te salir a de lección jovencito cuando veas que un chico quiere hacerle algo malo a una de tus hijas en un futuro -dijo Izak sonriendo y Ash asintió pero noto que Izak estaba cerca sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y una aura oscura- pero no te acerques a mi hija si tienes esas intenciones

Si entendido -dijo Ash completamente nervioso y sudando a mares, después de dejadlos los dos chicos regresaron a la casa Ketchum- ya llegamos

Ash bonito que hicieron? Los hicieron sufrir?! Los castigaron que les hicieron?! -dijo May totalmente entusiasmada de saber-

Tranquila May lo que paso fue tan horrible que lo quiero olvidar por mucho tiempo -dijo Ash sonriendo dejando confundidos a los demás- verán lo que paso fue que -les contó a todos dl plano de Izak y muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, asustados y asqueados- eso paso

Qué horror -dijo Iris sonrojada y asqueada- pero bien se lo tenían merecidos por calenturientos

Si ahora podremos vivir en paz sabiendo que Ash no va a defender -dijo Dawn sonriendo, las chicas lo abrazaron en una masa humana muy grande-

Bien chicas ya déjenlo en paz un rato y dime Ash ya has entrenado como se debe? -dijo Lucí sonriendo y Ash la vio confundido-

Entrenamos para que? -dijo Ash confundido-

Pues para la liga pokemon de Kalos -dijo Lucí sonriendo- es dentro de cuatro meses

Es verdad se me había olvidado -dijo Ash sorprendido-

No puede ser yo también olvide entrenar necesito un Pikachu hembra para mi presentación -dijo Serena sonrojada y sorprendida- con la pelea se me ocurrieron muchas combinaciones para los eventos

Yo también debo tercer mi equipo listo y mi disfraz -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Yo debo complexión se mi vestido nuevo para estos festivales cercanos -dijo May sorprendida-

Ahora que recuerdo debo estudiar a diferentes Pokemon tipo dragón -dijo Iris sorprendida, todos se rieron un poco debido a que todos tenían cosas pendientes-

Izak y Lucí decidieron ayudarlos a entrenar, estudiar y demás. después de eso el tiempo siguió pasando de lo mas normal, los meses que a Ash le quedaban en Kanto pasaron de forma rápida, en ese tiempo Izak le presto a sus pokemon para que entrenarán día a día para que fueran subiendo de nivel, al principio no fue sencillo pero valió la pena tanto entusiasmo y esfuerzo, ese día todos estaban listos para despedir a Ash y a Serena los cuales tenían que regresar a Kalos para el gran festival de Serena y la liga de Ash, se había despedido de cada chica con un beso y una abrazo para su madre y el profesor, se despidió de Izak con un apretón de manos.

Ten suerte Ash recuerda que debes ser centrado y ágil al momento de atacar -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Lo haré Izak muchas gracias por entrenarme -dijo Ash sonriendo- te prometo que Greninja y yo ganaremos como de lugar -los dos asintieron confiados-

Cuídate mucho Serena ya sabes como arreglar un vestido si se rompe verdad? -dijo Lucí sonriendo-

Si Lucí muchas gracias por la ayuda sin eso no podría tener la confianza que tenemos ahora y gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a un Pikachu hembra -dijo Serena sonriendo tomando de la mano a Lucí la cual asintió sonriendo-

Ash cuando vuelvas las instalaciones están un poco mejor que ahora así que tomate tu tiempo -dijo Scott sonriendo-

Cuídate mucho Ash -dijo Cinthia sonriendo todas se fueron despidiendo mientras Ash iba rumbo al hangar para partir-

Gracias cuídense y volveremos pronto -dijo Ash sonriendo sonriendo, Serena y el fueron despidiéndose saludando con las manos, ahora con su nuevo entrenamiento y tres mega evoluciones Ash posiblemente estaba listo para ganar la copa Kalos al final, mientras si ganaba o no la liga el todavía tendría un mejor futuro volviendo a casa-


	23. Chapter 23

**De regreso a Kalos las nuevas pretendientes me dan batalla! Primera parte**

En el avión Ash y Serena estaban dormidos debido al largo viaje de cinco horas, Ash había tenido despertado desde muy temprano para hacer mal estas y comprar los boletos ahora tenía un merecido descanso, en cambio Serena estaba feliz estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su cara sin alejarse del pecho del entrenador, pero su sonrisa paso a ser una expresión de enojo en un momento, en sus sueños ella estaba corriendo sin parar-

 _ **Sueño de Serena-**_ Serena estaba corriendo en medio de la oscuridad cuando se detuvo viendo a Ash, trato de hablar pero no dijo nada en cambio se escucho un grito de otra persona-

Ashito! -se escucho un voz chillona que a Serena le sonó familiar cuando se fijo que se trataba de Miette, apareció de la nada abrazando el brazo derecho del entrenador, Serena trato de gritar pero escucho la voz de alguien mas cuando fijo su vista- Ash! -se trataba de Korrina la cual salió patinando y abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Ash, Serena estaba por tratar de gritar de nuevo pero algo paso el mundo oscuro donde estaba comenzo a temblar, cerró los ojos del miedo y escucho el sonar de unas cadenas cuando Serena abrió los ojos estaba usando un bikini rojo con bordes dorados, suba un sostén algo grande que le cubrió los senos, un collar de perro con una cadena y una tanga que mostraba su redondo trasero, ella se asusto y se cubrió sonrojada con los brazos, a su alrededor to parecía hecho de piedra escucho risas de diferentes personas y alzo la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba en un agujero y frente a ella estaba Ash sentado en un trono rojo con Miette usando un traje de enfermera sexy y ajustado al cuerpo, Korrina usando su traje de siempre pero se notaba que no usaba ropa interior debajo de su falda y su pecho, detrás de Ash estaba Alexa usando un bikini negro atrevido de dos piezas con cuernos de demonio y una cola de lo mismo, a su lado estaba Violeta usando un bikini rosado en forma de leotardo pero el vientre estaba descubierto y su entrepierna casi descubierta solo por una delgada línea de color verde y en la cabeza usaba un par de orejas blancas de conejo, las chicas estaban riéndose viendo a Serena mientras Ash estaba serio y una sombra de color negro cubría sus ojos-

Ash por favor ayúdame! -Serena grito con fuerza para que Ash reaccionara pero el no hacia ni un solo movimiento- Ash reacciona!

Pobre niña no se da cuenta de que ya no debería estar aquí -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Es verdad ahora Ash tiene un trio de chicas pechugonas para complacerlo -dijo Violeta sonriendo, se acercó a Ash y le tallo un poco el mentón con su mano-

El merece a una verdadera entrenadora que pueda no solo complacerlo en la batalla si no también -Korrina sonrió alzando su camisa mostrando sus senos, tomo la Ash e hizo que los tallara y apretara dejando a Korrina sonrojada- necesita a una chica que en verdad lo complazca

Es verdad y también conociendo su apetito necesita una chica que le sepa cocinar -Miette tomo la mano derecha de Ash metiéndola bajo su minifalda y haciendo que tocara su vagina la cual estaba mojada de lo excitada que estaba, metió los dedos masturbandose pero Ash no reaccionaba ni nada-

Ash dime en verdad yo ya no te complazco?! -Serena estaba por llorar pero en eso el trono de Ash se dio la vuelta y el comenzo a alejarse dejando a Serena sola mientras las demás chicas se reían a sus espaldas- Ash! -Serena grito tratando de acercarse pero no funciono- _**fin del sueño-**_

Serena -Ash la llamo pero no constataba- Serena! -levanto un poco la voz y la movió haciendo que Serena despertara- que bueno que despertaras -Ash sonrió pero noto que Serena estaba llorando en sueños-

Ash...-Serena lo vio fijamente y lo abrazo soltando leves lagrimas de sus ojos- Ash dime no me cambiaras por nadie verdad? No me cambiaras por ninguna chica dímelo!

Serena tranquila solo fue una pesadilla -dijo Ash sonriendo tranquilamente- descuida yo estoy contigo no te pienso cambiar por nadie Serena -Ash la abrazo haciéndola sentir mejor y Serena le contó su sueño de como la había dejado en un pozo con un bikini mientras el se iba a quién sabe dónde con las chicas- vaya que sueño mas raro pero te aseguro que nada de eso es verdad yo no pienso dejarte por anda de este mundo -Serena sonrió y decidió seguir con el abrazo unos momentos mas, el piloto comunico que el avión ya estaba por aterrizar y los dos se pusieron deacuerdo y calmados, mientras con Pikachu el estaba en la zona de carga con Sylveon haciendo un último apareamiento ya que Sylveon había tenido casi el mismo sueño que Serena pero en esta ocasión solo fueron Pikachu hembras-

Bien ya llegamos a Kalos -dijo Serena sonriendo algo preocupada de que lo fuera a pasar mas adelante, el avión aterrizó y después de unas cuantas maniobras se estacionó, ellos pudieron bajar, buscaron a sus pokemon y sus mochilas para ir rápido a la siguiente ciudad y así poder inscribir a Ash y a Serena a sus eventos, Serena se separó un momento de Ash y fue a los teléfonos con visores, solo hizo una llamada a su madre- Hola mama ya he regresado a Kalos

Hola Serena me alegra mucho que estés aquí te extrañaba mucho hija -dijo su madre sonriendo- dime ya viene mi futuro niego en camino? -Serena soltó un leve grito nerviosa y sonrojada- en dime! Ya tendré nietos o todavía no?

No mama aun soy muy joven para tener hijos! Además siempre lo hacemos con protección de la Pokepildora! -Serena grito sonrojada pero eso llamo la atención de todos los que estaban cerca haciendo que su cara pasara a ser roja y su madre se riera en el comunicador- hay mama las cosas que me haces decir en publico!

Yo te obligue a decirme eso esa fue cosa tuya -dijo su madre riendo a carcajadas- pero me alegra que aun te des cuenta de que eres muy joven para tener hijos, cuando yo tenía tu edad tu padre y yo siempre lo hacíamos en las orillas de los ríos, eso era lo único planeado dan esas situaciones y luego llegaste tu mi linda bebita por sorpresa -Serena no sabia si sentirse amada o insultada-

Espera dices que yo fui una gran sorpresa?! Explícate! -dijo Serena seria-

Bueno lo pondré así eres el resultado de una noche de pasión después de beber dos jarras de margaritas de fresa y un pokecondon pasado de un mes -dijo su madre soltando una gran gota de agua de su cabeza y Serena estaba en blanco y sorprendida-

Bueno esta bien -dijo Sena en blanco- bueno mama creo que tengo que irme Ash debe estar rodeado de mujeres -se rió por su mentira y se dio la vuelta notando que Ash si estaba siendo rodeado por chicas de casi su misma edad mientras los pokemon se estaban sentados a un lado sin hacer nada- perdón mamá me tengo que ir a proteger a mi hombre!

Esta bien pelea duro como Rhyhorn -dijo su madre sonriendo y apretó su brazo derecho en la zona del músculo y Serena asintió cortando la comunicación, solo tomo su mochila y avanzó corriendo a donde estaba Ash para ver que las chicas lo rodeaban -

Disculpen pero que buscan de mi novio?! -Serena apareció molesta y celosa mientras las chicas se hacían a un lado por miedo- y bien?!

Nosotras...-dijo una chica de cabello negro con corte de tazón y ojos violetas algo nerviosa- solo queríamos que nos llenara una solicitud para un parque para pokemon con juegos también -Serena se sintió algo tonta por su arranque de celos mientras Ash estaba sonriendo firmando la solicitud-

Discúlpenme -Serena bajo la cabeza y aplaudió con las dos manos colocándoselas de forma vertical frente a ella- es que soy muy nel Iowa en verdad chicas discúlpenme -Serena alzo la vista y algunas chicas sonrieron-

Descuida es normal si mi novio estuviera rodeado de muchas chicas yo me sentiría igual -dijo una chica de pechos grandes y cabello rubio sonriendo, Serena asintió y las chi as le pidieron llenar la solicitud, ella la lleno y la firmo, las chi as le agradecieron a ambos y se fueron-

Hay perdón -dijo Serena sonrojada y soltando un suspiro-

No hay problema Serena aunque pareces algo tensa -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Ya te dije que es por mi sueño que me siento así -dijo Serena intranquila- es que siento que algo malo nos puede pasar ahora que estamos aquí -Ash la abrazo en un rápido movimiento dejándola sonrojada-

Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada malo simplemente seremos tu y yo -dijo Ash sonriendo- a pesar de que me compartes con las demás ahora serás la única en este viaje mientras las demás hacen sus viajes -Serena sonrió _"en su cara my Bitches"_ pensó Serena sonriendo mientras en la casa Ketchup algunas chicas sintieron un escalofrío, regresando a Kalos los dos seguían con el abrazo hasta que escucharon el sonido de una cámara fotográfica tomando un foto y luego hubo un resplandor, mientras también se escuchaba el sonido de una canción romántica de fondo, ellos vieron que frente a ellos estaban el par de hermanas Alexa y Violeta, Alexa tenía la música de un reproductor portátil mientras tomaba todo en video y Violeta les estaba dando fotografías- que están haciendo?

Que clase de saludo es ese?! Además arruinas mi toma de una hermosa escena! -dijo Alexa algo molesta mientras que a nuestra pareja eso la dejaba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Es verdad capte ese hermoso momento con mi cámara -dijo Violeta sonriendo pero en su mano derecha apareció una vena al igual que en la cabeza de Alexa- bueno y que les paso para que estuvieran muy pegaditos?

Bueno digamos que asaron muchas cosas -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado, Serena sonrió y le sujeto el brazo derecho- bueno regresamos con unas dos semanas antes de los concursos y la liga pokemon

Bueno pues la liga pokemon se celebra dentro de tres semanas en una ciudad que esta a ocho horas de aquí y el concurso de la reina Kalos se realizará dentro de dos semanas en esta misma ciudad -dijo Violeta sonriendo- mi trabajo será tomar las fotografías de los eventos -Violeta dio un paso y abrazo el brazo libre de Ash- dime Ash que tal si me ayudas a revelar unas fotos personales y si me tomas unas también -Violeta presionó sus pechos en el brazo del entrenador dejándolo sonrojado, Serena se enojo un poco y presionó el pecho que tenía pero en eso Alexa la quito un momento y abrazo el cuello de Ash dejando que su cabeza descansara en sus pechos-

Oye Ash tengo una importante noticia que dices si vas conmigo al campo y tenemos una sección privada solo para los dos? -dijo Alexa sonriendo mientras apretaba la cabeza de Ash en sus pechos haciéndolo sonrojarse-

Tengo una mejor idea que tal si Ash nos ayuda a las dos juntas? -dijo Violeta sonriendo y Alexa sonrío mientras el pobre Ash estaba mareado y confundido de todo lo que lo rodeaba-

Ya déjenlo! Pervertidas ancianas! Asaltacunas! -Serena grito molesta quitándoles a Ash de los brazos y ella lo abrazo con fuerza en su cuerpo- para que les quede claro Ash es Mío! Es Mi Novio! -lo grito con fuerza para que entendieras las hermanas pero las dos tenían una cara seria- que?!

No hemos escuchado a Ash decir que es tu novio -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Es verdad además no tienes lo suficiente para ser su novia -dijo Violeta sonriendo haciendo rebotar un poco su busto único y Serena se sintió celosa-

Así pues yo lo complazco como se debe y no necesito de un busto necesariamente grande -dijo Serena sonriendo orgullosa- le gusta que use mi dedito -les mostró su dedo mas pequeño de su mano- y a este se los muestro por que Ash ya es mío en cuerpo -Serena levanto su dedo medio de la mano y las chicas se sintieron molestas e insultadas-

Ahora veras niña -dijo Violeta sonriendo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de venas, Serena abrazo mas fuerte a Ash mientras esté parecía que estaba muerto-

Esperen tenemos métodos para estas situaciones pero primeros vamos a la casa que aquí llamaremos la atención -dijo Alexa seria y las dos asintieron, en eso Serena se sonrojo y soltó un leve gemido, las tres fijaron sus miradas en Ash dl cual le estaba dando palmadas a Serena en su trasero de forma un poco lenta pero dejo de hacerlo y fue cuando Serena reacción recordando que estaba ahogando a Ash en su vestido, cuando lo soltó Ash estaba inconsciente-

Ash perdóname! -Serena grito asustada viendo que Ash no reaccionaba, tenía la piel casi azul y pálida mientras Pikachu estaba preocupado moviéndole el brazo pero el no reaccionaba ni un respiro o queja-

Deja de quejarte vamos a llevarlo a nuestra casa para que descanse -dijo Alexa seria, Serena asintió tomando una pokebola del cinturón y la lanzo liberando a Charizard pero esta vez se veía diferente tenía un ligera marca cicatrizada en el ojo derecho en forma de una línea- y ese Charizard?

Es uno de los primeros pokemon de Ash, Charizard ayúdanos a llevar a Ash a casa de las brujas por que se desmayo por mi culpa -dijo Serena preocupada y Charizard asintió soltando un leve gruñido, subieron a Ash a su espalda y el voló rumbo a la casa de Violeta, después de unos minutos incómodos de silencio llegaron a la casa de las dos hermanas y recostaron a Ash el cual estaba bien dormido pero el solo se estaba haciendo el dormido _"si me quedo quietecito ellas no me harán daño y no me meteré en problemas"_ pensó nervioso-

Bien como piensas enfrentarnos?! -dijo Alexa seria y Serena las vio a ambas seria-

Yo las enfrentare y derrotare para que no se vuelvan a acercar a mi Ash, si yo gano lo dejan en paz en su estadía aquí y solo lo ven como un amigo nada mas, pero si pierdo podrán hacerle todas las cosas sucias que quieran -dijo Serena tranquila y las chicas sonrieron mientras que Ash se estaba poniendo nervioso y sudaba en frío- bien aceptan?

Aceptamos pero eso significa que no dejaras de ser su novia, serás su novia pero lo usaremos como queramos -dijo Violeta sonriendo- bien el primer reto será una cosa sexual que le guste a Ash

Sencillo si que le gusta pero lo mejor será que cada una usará su talento para hacer una escena sexualmente pervertida para el -dijo Serena sonriendo y las chicas asintieron _"estoy muerto!"_ Pensó Ash nervioso, después de una hora estaba escuchando que las chicas se movía de un lado a otro trayendo diferentes cosas, escucho vibraciones, cadenas cayendo y diferente cosas, Ash se estaba preocupando mas y mas, las chicas estaban haciendo ruidos de unas palabras hasta que se escucho el juego de piedra papel y tijeras, Ash se preocupó un poco y decidió levantarse de la cama donde estaba recostado topándose con las chicas las cuales estaban sonriendo-

Que pasa aquí? -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso mientras Pikachu salto llorando a mares y cayo justo a su pecho- que pasa Pikachu?!

"Auxilio Ash Sylveon quiere azotarme en el cuerpo con sus látigos! Mi novia ya se volvió loca junto a la Pikachu nueva!" -Pikachu estaba asustado y se escucho que lo estaban llamando dejando asustado, frente a él apareció una Pikachu hembra y Sylveon las cuales se veían algo molestas- "Ayúdame!" -Ash no le entendía a sus gritos y un látigo de Sylveon se enredó en su cuerpo y lo atrajo-

"Ven mi amor tenemos mucho de que hablar" -dijo Sylveon de forma tranquila mientras se retiraba con Pikachu en su látigo pero el trataba de soltarse-

"Ayude me me chupan las brujas!" -Pikachu grito asustado, Sylveon se lo llevo a otro cuarto y se escucharon algunos golpes en el campo- "deja eso eso no me excita!"

Vaya hasta Pikachu la tiene loca -dijo Serena sorprendida, las tres chicas posaron la vista en la cama pero Ash ya no estaba, Ash estaba tratando de salir por la puerta pero las tres chicas lo atraparon saltando encima de el-

Escucha Ash de aquí no te escapas tan fácilmente -dijo Alexa sonriendo, las otras dos quedaron a sus lados viendo celosas como Alexa estaba sonriendo sentada sobre Ash- esta noche serás nuestro referí en nuestra pelea Serena dice que aguantas hasta diez veces bien hay que comprobar tu resistencia vas a seleccionar a la chica que mas te complazca en el sexo

Puedo opinar? -dijo Ash nervioso-

No! -dijeron todas sonriendo y Ash suspiro, la primera fue Alexa, primero Ash quedo desnudó en el cuarto con la cama, las luces estaban apagadas dandole al cuarto un colorido rojizo o magenta-

Por que siempre tengo que terminar así? -dijo Ash nervioso, en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a Alexa con una bata blanca nada mas- bien cual es el punto de la bata -Alexa no respondió solo se subió a la cama sonriendo enamorada y sonrojada, se fue quitando la bata poco a poco mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas cerrando las piernas y se cubrió los pechos con el brazo derecho- que haces?

Es mi estilo -dijo Alexa sonriendo- la novia tímida -se recostó en la cama de espaldas sin separa sus piernas- vamos novio hazme tuya -le tallo un poco la espalda a Ash dejándolo sonrojado, tomo su mano y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo haciendo que Ash cayera sobre sus senos desnudos, lo abrazo con cuidado- vamos a hacerlo descuida ya tome la Pokepildora para evitar embarazos -atrajo la cabeza de Ash y le dio un beso en los labios, Ash estaba sorprendido que un intente beso terminara en un contacto de lenguas en un leve combate dentro de su boca, se separaron dejando una línea de saliva, Alexa sonrío y paso su mano hasta el pene de Ash el cual ya estaba duro, lo comenzó a masturbar dejando a Ash sonrojado y excitado- no te contengas vamos hazme algo -presionó la punta con su dedo índice y Ash gimió soltando un leve liquido pegajoso, Alexa metió ese dedo en su boca y lo chupo a una manera sexual, Alexa sonrió y cambio los papeles pasando a Ash a la cama mientras ella se sentó en la cama tapando su entrepierna con las manos, sonrío y reveló su vagina-

Rasurada -dijo Ash sonrojada viendo la vagina depilada de Alexa, Alexa sonrío y comenzó a tallar el pene de Ash con su vagina dejando un rastro de líquido de su excitaciones y estímulo, Alexa gemía sonrojada, lleno el pene de Ash con su liquido, lo tomo y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco hasta la penetración, Alexa gimió hasta que comenzó a dar sentadas sobre Ash sacándole mas gemidos, Ash gimió un poco y le sujeto los pechos a Alexa, los apretó y masajeo dandole vueltas, después de un rato los dos estaban en una posición normal, Alexa estaba a cuatro patas recibiendo envestidas de Ash, Alexa gemía mas fuerte- Alexa..si sigues gimiendo...así me correrme ya!

Si hazlo dentro! -grito Alexa recién do envestidas mas fuertes, Ash uso mas fuerza haciendo que los pechos de Alexa rebotaran con mas fuerza- Si dame leche! Quiero leche! -Ash dio un gemido y lo soltó todo dentro de Alexa- si lléname! Ash me corro! -Alexa dio un grito liberando liquido blanco de su vagina y mojo un poco las sabanas-Ash...-Alexa sujeto las sábanas mientras su cuerpo temblaba- el orgasmo...me dejo...muy débil -temblaba un poco, después de un rato Alexa salió del cuarto algo sonrojada y sudada- la que sigue..-Violeta sonrío entrando desnuda y con una cámara de video-

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Violeta sonriendo, entro y le mostró a Ash la cámara de video-

Que harás con eso? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Sencillo es para dar excitación -dijo Violeta sonriendo, puso la cámara encima de un mueble y la activo, la cámara tenía un acercamiento, Violeta encendió la luz y se colocó en la cama a cuatro patas mostrando su trasero y la cámara estaba grande todo, se movió un poco mostrando el pene de Ash que estaba temblando un poco- esto va a estar bueno -Violeta vio como la punta tenía todavía semen y lo metió en su boca comenzando a lamerlo dentro de su boca, Ash cerró los ojos disfruto del servicio de Violeta, Violeta toco su vagina dejándola mas mojada y derramaba un poco sus jugos en la cama, Ash no sabia porque pero eso le excitaba mas, tal vez era por que alguien podría ver el video, Ash termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Violeta y ella saco el pene de Ash y termino con la cara cubierta de Semen, Violeta sonrío chica daño un poco de sus labios y el resto lo quito con sus dedos, sonrío y fue a buscar un consolador pequeño y rodado con forma de un frijol, busco el segundo y una cinta adhesiva-

Esto me va a doler? -dijo Ash nervioso pero Violeta no contesto, lo que hizo fue poner el primer consolador dentro de su ano, el segundo lo puso en el pene de Ash cubriéndolo con la cinta hasta que quedo pegado- ah eso va estar diferente..-Ash no estaba muy seguro y mas cuando los vibradores estaban conectados una sola pila, Violeta lo encendió y el pene de Ash comenzó a vibrar igual que el trasero de Violeta, Violeta se sonrojo y se sentó sobre Ash dejando que el consolador hiciera su trabajo, Violeta estaba gimiendo muy fuerte, Ash se levanto y la recostó en la cama, le levanto las piernas dejando su vagina al descubierto y comenzó a envestir la con fuerza o la poca que le quedaba-

Lo vez con el consolador es mejor! -dijo Violeta sonrojada y gimiendo con fuerza, su vagina no dejaba de derramar líquidos des excitación llenado la sabana, Ash la estaba envistiendo con fuerza y mas fuerza, hasta el final Ash termino soltando una descarga mas fuerte, Violeta grito un poco y soltó mas líquidos de su cuerpo- Cometí un error! -Ash gimió y soltó una segunda descarga y Violeta gimió soltando mas liquido- debí apagarlo...Me corro! -los dos apagaron los vibradores peco terminaron corriendo se dos veces mas, los dos estaban pegajosos y mojados, Violeta abrió su vagina dejando salir el fluido y el semen de Ash en la cama- es mucho...te corriste mucho y llenaste mi vagina...-Ash asintió tuvo que esperar una hora a que el orgasmo pasara y la ultima fue Serena-

Bien ahora es mi turno -dijo Serena sonriendo, el traje que estaba usando era de mucama, Ash estaba bebiendo tres vasos de agua y se recuperó- su sena esta lista mi señor -Ash se volteo y vio lo mas maravilloso que quería ver siempre, Serena estaba sumado su traje y en las manos tenía un postre de chocolate con la forma de un panquecito o Cupcake, Ash sonrío y estaba por tomar el Cupcake pero Serena lo quito dejando a Ash desanimado- señor mío como quiere que le de este postre? Quiere lamerlo de mis senos? -Serena sonrío bajando la zona del pecho un poco mostrando sus pechos, tomo el cupcake y dejo una pequeña parte en sus senos, Ash no lo soporto y chupo los senos de Serena con fuerza, los lamió y apretó con sus manos quitándoles el chocolate de su pecho- Ah señor mío...-Serena gimió un poco, cuando Ash termino Serena se levanto la falda mostrando que no usaba ropa interior- señor este lugar tiene un jugo especial es jugo de durazno quiere probarlo para calmar su sed? -Serena se sonrojo y Ash le lamió la vagina metiendo y sacando su lengua de ella, Serena estaba sonrojada sujetando el cuerpo de Ash, Ash la levanto y la sentó en el escritorio que estaba ahí, la penetro rápido sacándole un gemido y la fue envistiendo con fuerza, Serena la abrazo mientras los líquidos de su vagina se derramaban sobre la mesa dejándola mojada y con una gran mancha, después de un rato Ash termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Serena gritó soltando un gemido, Ash termino muy cansado y decidió dormir con Serena, pero primero se comió el Cupcake por que tenía hambre, los dos durmieron desnudos y abrazados a la mañana siguiente Ash estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo mientras Pikachu tenía marcas de látigos por todo el cuerpo y estaba a su lado-

Y bien Ash quien te complació mejor?! -dijeron las tres chicas viendo a Ash el cual estaba nervioso-

Me gusto la vagina de Alexa por que estaba rasurada y estaba rosada era linda -dijo Ash sonrojado y Alexa sonrío inflando el pecho orgullosa de su misma- pero todo fue normal no me satisfago como quise -Alexa cayó al suelo derrotada con una aura de depresión- el traje de Serena fue maravilloso al igual que el pastel, pero el sexo termino siendo lo mismo -Serena se fue a una esquina a abrazar sus piernas con la misma aura que Alexa-

Entonces eso quiere decir que yo..?! -dijo Violeta sonriendo y Ash asintio-

Si tu idea del vibrador dentro de ti y en mi cosita...fue una buena idea -dijo Ash sonrojada y Violeta sonrío alzando los brazos-

Bien como prometiste Serena podremos seguirlos en su viaje por que ya no esta permitido dar medallas, ahora puedo acompañarlos y darle placer a Ash hasta que su pene aguante -dijo Violeta sonriendo mientras Serena estaba derrotada y deprimida, Ash estaba rezándole a Arceus por ayuda, _"tal vez perdí aquí pero no dejare que mi pesadilla se haga realidad"_ pensó Serena seria-


	24. Chapter 24

**Regreso a Kalos las nuevas pretendientes me dan batalla! -segunda parte-**

En Kalos Ash y Serena acompañados por Alexa y Violeta estaban de camino al centro Pokemon para que Ash pudiera inscribirse a la liga Pokemon, pero había algo extraño en el grupo, Serena estaba molesta y estaba rechinando los dientes, estaba frotando los dientes entre ellos viendo como Ash estaba siendo sujetado de los brazos por las dos hermanas, cada hermana tenía abrazado uno de sus brazos tallando sus senos en el, Ash estaba nervioso y sonrojado, con Pikachu el estaba sobre el lomo de Sylveon viendo como Ash estaba sonrojado y Serena estaba ardiendo de celos-

Oigan me halaga que me acompañen para que me pueda inscribir pero tiene que ser así? -dijo Ash nervioso viendo a las chicas-

Claro es para alejar a las chicas fáciles de ti precioso -dijo Violeta sonriendo-

Además me gusta verte sonrojado y nervioso -dijo Alexa sonriendo, Ash no tuvo que decir nada solo se limitó a asentir sonrojado-

Esta bien que eso piensen pero no tiene que ser tan empalagosas de nuevo -dijo Serena haciendo sonar sus dientes de nuevo, las dos chicas de pechos medianos siguieron en lo que estaban, en la mente de Serena tardaron varias horas en llegar al centro Pokemon para inscribir a Ash en la liga Pokemon, cuando llegaron la enfermera Joy se quedo confundida y sonrojada viendo como traían a Ash-

Bienvenidos al centro Pokemon en que puedo ayudarlos? -dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

Quiero inscribirme en la liga Pokemon por favor -dijo Ash sonrojado mientras las dos chicas veían con enojo a la enfermera mientras en sus cabeza repetían las palabras _"Amenaza potencial"-_

Cla...cla..claro -dijo la enfermera nervioso por las miradas intimidan tes que le lanzaban las chicas, solo presionó unos botones y frente a Ash se abrió un pequeño compuesto con forma rectangular- solo coloca tu Pokedex aquí y también -en la zona del escritorio se abrió una puerta de metal mostrando una pantalla de color azul- aquí puedes poner tus seis pokebolas -Ash asintió y trato de moverse pero las chicas no lo dejaban-

Eh chicas me pueden soltar? -dijo Ash nervioso pero las chicas seguían con esa expresión molesta viendo a la pobre enfermera Joy- chicas?

Lo haremos por ti -dijeron las chicas molestas, las dos movieron sus manos tratando de encontrar las cosas de Ash pero no las encontraban ya que tenían la vista puesta en la enfermera, Violeta le estaba tocando el trasero a Ash buscando la Pokedex pero al sentir su trasero lo que hizo fue apretarlo y abusar de el un poco dejando a la enfermera y a Ash un poco sonrojados, con Alexa ella estaban as pokebolas las estaba buscando en el pantalón de Ash pero bajo la mano hasta la entrepierna de Ash y sonriendo-

Las encontré! -Alexa gritó sonriendo apretando la entrepierna de Ash dejando a la enfermera sonrojada pero Ash lloro un poco mientras su boca se abría y sus ojos estaban negros-

Esas no son las pokebolas! -dijo Ash a dolorido y Alexa puso atención en ver en donde estaba apretando y se sonrojó mucho al ver que estaba lastimando a Ash con su mano, lo solo y Ash cayó al suelo a dolorido-

Ash perdóname no vi donde ponía mis manos -dijo Alexa apenada mientras Serena tenía cara de pocos amigos, los dos Pokemon estaban alejados un poco por el miedo-

Pikachu Sylveon golpeen a esas dos en la cabeza por favor -dijo Serena sonriendo con malicia viendo a los dos Pokemon los cuales asintieron con miedo- ataquen -los dos Pokemon obedecieron, Sylveon lanzó un ataque de látigo y Pikachu uso atactrueno, las dos hermanas gritaron al sentir los ataques, después de unos cuantos destellos quedaron en el suelo con el cabello esponjado, la piel quemada y una gran chichón en la cabeza, Serena sonrío satisfecha, ayudó a levantar a Ash y cuando estuvo parado lo abrazo de su brazo derecho como una novia normal, estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras Ash solo tenía los ojos en blanco y aún tenía una expresión de dolor- ahora si no es mucha molestia podemos inscribirnos para los eventos?

Claro -dijo la enfermera mas que nervioso y roja de la vergüenza, los dos registraron sus Pokedex y sus Pokemon, Ash tenía seis Pokemon los cuales eran, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Infernape y Sceptile, era su equipo oficial para su nuevo puesto como cerebro de la frontera, mientras Serena solo registro cuatro Pokemon Sylveon, Braixen, Pancham y por ultimo una Pikachu que había atrapado hace sólo unos meses- bien los dos ya están registrados

Gracias enfermera Joy -dijeron los dos sonriendo mientras Sylveon y Pikachu estaban sonriendo-

Me tome la libertad de actualizar sus mapas con las ciudades donde crean los eventos, el gran festival de la reina Kalos se hará aquí mismo en el auditorio de la viuda y la liga Pokemon será en el estadio de una ciudad vecina a solo diez horas de aquí -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo- adiós y que tengan buena suerte -los dos entrenadores asintieron, se despidieron y se llevaron arrastrando a las dos chicas casi inconscientes- me pregunto si a ese chico no le da miedo estar con esas pervertidas? -dijo la enfermera sacando una gota de sudor de la cabeza, después de un rato las hermanas despertaron y tuvieron que ir a un café a descansar, Ash estaba bebiendo algo pero se sentía nervioso viendo que las chicas y Serena tenían una competencia de miradas en pare ellas de una manera brutal, Ash estaba nervioso tratando de pensar que hacer pero eso la respuesta cayo del cielo o mejor dicho apareció en una pequeña forma gritona-

Oh Ash! Serena! -se escucho la voz de una pequeña niña y todos voltearon a ver que Bonnie estaba corriendo con Dedenne en su cabeza el cual estaba sonriendo-

Bonnie! -dijeron los dos entrenadores sonriendo recibiendo a su pequeña amiga, la pequeña abrazo a ambos sonriendo- nos alegra verte Bonnie

A mi también me alegra verlos, díganme como estuvo Kanto, se hice don pareja?! Van a tener un bebe?! -dijo Bonnie sonriendo emocionada pero por la parte del bebé los dos se sonrojaron un poco-

Si somos pareja Bonnie y no, no vamos a tener un bebe aun es muy pronto -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada pero cuando dijeron lo de volverse pareja a Bonnie le brillaron los ojos-

Ósea que son novios?! -dijo Bonnie sonriendo y los dos asintieron- que bien! -en eso apareció Clemont cansado y sudado- que lento eres hermano -Clemont solo quedo arrodillado del suelo sudando, Pikachu y Sylveon se acercaron a saludar también- y este Sylveon?

Es Eevee pero durante mi estadía en Kanto evoluciono gracias a un entrenamiento especial también han sucedido muchas cosas que quiero contarles -dijo Serena sonriendo mientras las dos hermanas estaban inflando las mejillas por que las ignoraban- así también hay cosas que debo contar y Bonnie no puede saber de forma directa

Por que no?! Ya soy toda una adulta ya tengo 11 años y acabo de tener mi primera..-no termino de decir por que Clemont le tapo la boca con las manos-

Ya basta Bonnie si decidimos que no puedes saber no puede saber y ya -dijo Clemont serio y Bonnie se limitó a enojarse anda mas- bueno por que Alexa y Violeta están con ustedes? -de la mochila de Clemont salió su brazo mecánico y le puso tapones en los oídos s a Bonnie para que no escuchara- y bien?

Bueno técnicamente no tengo una relación de uno a uno con Serena yo tengo...-Ash se sonrojo un poco- tengo relación con otras seis chicas mas -a Clemont se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo de solo escuchar eso- si lo se, la razón de porque tantas chicas es porque no podía decirle nada, las amo a todas ya se que suena atrevido incluso hasta depravado pero es lo siento las amos y no las puedo dejar de lado

Entiendo que quieres decir Ash -dijo Clemont tranquilo y las chicas asintieron- pero eso no contesta mi pregunta

Así eso bueno la verdad es que Serena hizo una apuesta con las chicas y perdió -dijo Ash arrugando las cejas y Serena bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras las chicas sonrieron- ahora las chicas estarán conmigo por un tiempo y nos acompañaran todo el tiempo que ellas quieran

Vaya tanto sexo y se te va a caer -dijo Clemont sonriendo- no se si llorar o reír por ti Ash jajaja -Ash tuvo que taparse la cara con la gorra y suspiro- bueno y ahora a donde se dirigen?

Pensábamos ir a un hotel para descansar y luego empezar nuestro viaje rumbo a la ciudad cercana -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Bueno si quieren ir a mi casa en la torre de la ciudad pero no puede haber seco en la noche -las chicas iban a decir algo pero Ash sonrió y se puso feliz-

Si gracias Clemont eres un buen amigo -dijo Ash sonriendo y le paso la mano por la espalda- oye que tal si vamos a tener una batalla Pokemon que tal?

Si eso suena bien...pero Ash dime por que me estas empujando? -dijo Clemont sonriendo nervioso-

Tus solo camina -dijo Ash sonriendo apretando los dientes y los Pokemon los siguieron pero las chicas no estaban contentas con la decisión del entrenador-

Algo me dice que Ash sigue cansado y no va a ver diversión -dijo Violeta inflando las mejillas molesta-

Bueno para mi esta bien cualquier cosa que las aleja de mi Ash -dijo Serena algo molesta y siguió a sus amigos, durante todo el camino Serena les fue contando todo lo que vivió en Kanto con Ash y sus amigas, les contó todo lo que vivieron omitiendo todas las escenas de sexo o cosas intimas por respeto a Bonnie y su relación, les fue contando como Greninja evoluciono en medio de una batalla y luego pasó a una extraña transformación, los dos hermanos apenas se lo creían pero estaba bien solo faltaría una prueba de la vista, después de unos cuantos minutos de hablar sobre lo que vivieron todos entraron al campo de batalla de Clemont para que Ash le mostrara su nuevo amigo-

Bien Ash te advierto que he entrando mucho y eh derrotado a muchos entrenadores que han venido para ganar su medalla espero que estés listo -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

Te sorprenderás por la nueva fuerza de mis Pokemon -dijo Ash sonriendo- tal vez no lo sepas pero por mas de tres meses estuve entrenando contra un maestro Pokemon de un gran nivel, por varios meses mis Pokemon fueron sufriendo heridas, golpes, ataques y demás pero nunca nos rendimos y seguimos entrenando -Ash tomo una Pokebola y la lanzo- este es el resultado de nuestro nuevo entrenamiento Greninja muéstrale lo fuerte que te has vuelto -de la Pokebola surgió Greninja-

Que frogadier evoluciono?! -Bonnie estaba sorprendida así como Clemont-

Si y ahora es mas fuerte -dijo Serena sonriendo mientras Violeta le tomo una foto a Greninja y Alexa estaba grabando lo que estaba pasando-

Bien entonces Bunnelby yo te elijo -Clemont lanzó su Pokebola y apareció el Pokemon conejo- vamos Bunnelby usa carga salvaje! -Bunnelby avanzó corriendo mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto de una estática amarilla-

Greninja salta -dijo Ash tranquilo y Greninja salto esquivando el ataque de Bunnelby, Bunnelby termino arrastrando los pies por el suelo y vio que Greninja estaba detrás suyo- usa corte -Greninja estiró su brazo derecho formando una navaja de color blanca y avanzó hacia Bunnelby-

Usa excavar! -Clemont dio la orden, las orejas de Bunnelby se juntaron y se estiraron para formar una especie taladro, salto y excavó debajo de la tierra esquivando el golpe de Greninja-

Con precaución, forma shuriken de agua y prepárate para detener el ataque -dijo Ash sonriendo y Greninja asintió, Greninja formo su shuriken en la mano derecha, espero un momento y del suelo salió Bunnelby lanzando un golpe pero Greninja lo esquivo- ahora -Greninja lanzó su shuriken de agua dandole a Bunnelby justo en el pecho, Bunnelby se fue alejando empujado por la técnica y termino impacto la pared del lado de Clemont, Clemont y Bonnie estaban sorprendidos viendo como Bunnelby había sido golpeado, Clemont se dio la vuelta viendo que Bunnelby estaba atorado en la pared inconsciente- bien hecho Greninja -el Pokemon asintió-

Buena batalla Bunnelby eso estuvo bien -dijo Clemont sonriendo, estiro el brazo metiendo a Bunnelby en su Pokebola- mereces un descanso bien Ash me has dejado asombrado

Gracias y eso que no has visto su máxima forma de pelea -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Como sea creo que ya entendí tu punto Greninja a ya es muy fuerte y yo no podría enfrentarlo -dijo Clemont sonriendo- bueno como lo prometí pueden quedarse en la torre por esta noche pero no quiero gritos a mitad de la noche -Ash entrecerró los ojos viendo a las tres chicas igual que Clemont pero tenían una mirada seria, las chicas suspiraron y asintieron, pasando la tarde Clemont les ofreció unos cuartos y se quedaron cada un en un cuarto las hermanas están n sentadas en la cama usando solo su ropa interior, Vio,eta usaba ropa interior blanca y Alexa ropa interior negra, las dos estaban jugando con las cartas y estaban muy aburridas-

No es justo que Serena le haya contado todo lo que hicimos con Ash, ahora solo nos queda dormir tranquilas yo quería seguir jugando con el. -dijo Violeta algo molesta-

Si yo también quería seguir jugando un rato pero no se que podamos hacer -dijo Alexa algo cansada- ya se y si nos metemos a su cuarto a media noche?

Buena idea -dijo Violeta sonriendo- pero no sabremos en un cuarto esta, lo único que queda es ir buscando en cada cuarto -Violeta lo pensó y de sus cosas saco una lampara- si cuando sea la media noche usaremos la lampara veremos en cada cuarto y los buscaremos será una noche intensa pero callada -las dos hermanas estaban riendo un poco mientras afuera la pequeña y dulce Bonnie las estaba escuchando-

Lo siento pero Ash estar conmigo esta noche -dijo Bonnie sonriendo, estaba usando su pijama de Tyrantrum, sonrío y colocó el seguro de la puerta con la llave un tenía a la mano, se fue corriendo y paso por otro cuarto el cual decía Clemont en la parte de enfrente- lo siento hermano pero ya es hora de que me convierta en toda una adulta -Bonnie volvió a sacar la llave y tranco la puerta de Clemont, se fue corriendo cuando paso por otro cuarto que tenía la luz encendida- de quien este cuarto? -Bonnie abrió un poco la puerta viendo que dentro estaba Serena peinando la cola de Braixen como siempre-

Bien Braixen ya es hora de que tengas un merecido descanso, el viaje fue largo e incomodo en una silla algo dura -dijo Serena sonriendo peinando la cola de Braixen la cual estaba tranquila y sonriendo decaída- se que estas acostumbrada a dormir con Lucario en su cama especial

"Quiero dormir con el y quiero ver a mis hijas" -dijo Braixen algo decaída y Serena entendió-

Se que extrañas a tus niñas pero creo tener una idea, le pediré al profesor Oak que las transporte en sus pokebolas especiales para que estén aquí para el concurso? -dijo Serena sonriendo y Braixen la vio emocionada- te gusta la idea? -Braixen asintió y la abrazo con fuerza- bueno bueno Braixen ya es hora de dormir mañana llamare al profesor Oak para que transporte a las pequeñas aquí -Serena guardo a Braixen en su Pokebola y se recostó en la cama- buenas noches -apago la luz y se durmió, Bonnie tranco la puerta y se fue corriendo viendo que la luz del cuarto de Ash estaba encendida, se acercó y abrió la puerta buscando al entrenador pero no. Encontró nada, solo una cama, una mesa con una silla y encima de la mesa estaban las pokebolas y el Pokedex de Ash, en la silla estaba la ropa de Ash y a un lado de la cama su mochila, Bonnie estaba revisando el cuarto preguntándose donde estaba Ash, en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a Pikachu el cual estaba un poco mojado-

Pikachu -dijo Bonnie sonriendo y Pikachu se quedo confundido al ver a la pequeña en el cuarto de Ash- mira quiero pedirte un enorme favor, escuche a las mujeres de hace rato diciendo que entrarían al cuarto de Ash a media noche para hacerle cosas sucias así que para evitar que le hagan algo malo decidí venir a proteger a Ash, solo te pido que estés afuera como un buen Pokemon guardián -Pikachu al parecer se lo creyó por que golpeó su pecho de forma seria- buen Pikachu solo cuida de que nadie venga y yo te daré una botella entera de Ketchup para ti -a Pikachu se le hizo agua la boca y asintió saliendo del cuarto, Bonnie cerró un poco la puerta mientras estaba respirando de forma agitada por el miedo- se que es un gran paso pero es lo mejor para que me tomen enserio -susurro y se escondió a un lado de la cama, Ash se topó con Pikachu en el pasillo mientras el usaba una toalla en la cintura-

Pikachu que haces aquí? -dijo Ash confundido y Pikachu le hizo señas para que entrara- que pasa hay algo que me quieras decir -Pikachu trato de decirle que el entrara tranquilo mientras el vigilaba y Ash entendió dejando la puerta cerrada- si quieres entrar tu solos olerá la puerta y yo te abriré -Ash entro y cerró la puerta mientras Pikachu se colocó de pie y de brazos cruzados serio, Ash solo entro a su cuarto y dejo caer su bata mientras Bonnie estaba viéndolo asomando su cabeza por la cama y vio el pene de Ash, se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de la cama sonrojada y tocando su pecho, Ash se puso solo su short y su pantalón, apago la luz y se recostó en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad Bonnie salió y se quito su pijama quedando completamente desnuda, su cuerpo apenas estaba presentando los pequeños cambios que tendría una niña, sus pechos apenas y se estaban formando pero aún era planos con sus pezon es rosados, se subió a la cam y se metió debajo de la daba de Ash _"bien según las revistas exóticas de mi hermano tengo que hacer algo con esto"_ pensó viendo la entrepierna del entrenador, solo la tallo un poco viendo que Ash apenas y reaccionaba, tomo la cintura del cinturón y lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llego a sus tobillos, ella le puso atención a la zona quedando en rojo y sonriendo viendo que el pene de Ash estaba pequeño-

Qué lindo y chiquito -dijo Bonnie sonriendo, lo sujeto con sus dos dedos y comenzó a jugarlo con su mano, Ash estaba casi dormido y comenzó a sentir los movimientos en su pene, se despertó tanto él como su miembro- oh se hizo mas grande -Ash reaccionó y saco la manta viendo a Bonnie debajo de ella desnuda- hola Ash

Bonnie?! Que haces aquí?! -Ash casi saco un grito pero se tapo la boca para que nadie lo escuchara- que haces? Ahí abajo y mas desnuda -la cubrió un poco con la manta pero Bonnie se destapo- que haces?

Lo siento pero vine a convertirme en una adulta quieras o no -dijo Bonnie seria sujetando el pene de Ash con algo de fuerza, lo toco y fue moviendo su mano masturbándolo un poco- dime se siente bien? -Ash le sujeto los hombros y la detuvo- espera Ash...hay que ir con calma...

Bonnie dime por que quieres hacer esto? -dijo Ash algo nervioso mientras Bonnie solo bajo la cabeza deprimida-

Todo dicen que soy una niña a pesar de ya he llegado a mi adolescencia, solo quiero que me vean mas como una adulta y además...-Bonnie comenzó hablando seria pero luego pasó a ser un sonrojo algo grande en su cara- quiero que me lo hagas como se lo hiciste a Serena y el par de hermanas, honda hazme sentir bien -Bonnie lo empujo y quedo encima de el- ya te lo dije seré una adulta con o sin tu ayuda -Bonnie tomo el pene de Ash y lo apretó un poco, con su otra mano le sujeto los genitales- que dices te lo aprieto y te dolerá mucho -Ash se quedo sorprendido-

No es espera Bonnie no deberíamos...-Ash no termino de hablar por que Bonnie le apretó los genitales haciendo que Ash sintiera mucho dolor, Bonnie bajo su cara hasta la altura del pene de Ash y le fue derramando un poco de saliva para lubricarlo, cuando lo mojo completamente se puso encima y abrió su pequeña vagina notando que tenía una ligera sombra rubia de bello que estaba por crecer, estaba por introducir el pene de Ash en su vagina pero el mismo Ash se giró y la abrazo dejándola acostada en la cama- Bonnie por favor cálmate! -Bonnie estaba llorando un poco frente a el- escucha se que te has de sentir mal por que nosotros tenemos un poco de más de madures que tu, de que nuestras cosas sean diferentes y tengamos que evitar decir palabras frente a ti pero Bonnie nosotros te queremos y queremos que seas una chica adulta responsable, esta no es la solución, Bonnie estar conmigo en esta forma significaría que estas tomando una mala decisión, por favor Bonnie si te sientes mal puedes contar conmigo, si te sientes aislada te lo explicare todo y estaré contigo cuando mas lo necesites siempre puedes contar conmigo sin importar cual sea la situación -Bonnie comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Ash mientras el la abrazaba y la reconfortaba en la cama, después de unos momentos para que Bonnie se calmara los dos se volvieron a vestir y estaban listos para dormir, Ash dejo entrar a Pikachu pero el pequeño ya estaba dormido, solo lo levanto y lo acostó en la cama junto con Bonnie la cual estaba dormida, sonrío y salió del cuarto y suspiro calmándose un momento _"gracias a los consejos de Izak me salve de una situación criminal muy grave"_ pensó Ash nervioso y sudando a mares, solo siguió buscando en los cuartos hasta que dio con el de Serena, se acercó a la cama y la movió- Serena

Mmm Ash que pasa? -dijo Serena entre sueños- que haces aquí tan tarde?

Bueno paso algo malo -dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso, le contó todo a Serena dejándola un poco impactado por la situación- bueno la puse a dormir con Pikachu y quería verte un rato

Esta bien Ash hiciste lo correcto al final -dijo Serena sonriendo y lo abrazo- dime quieres hacer algo de momento o solo dormimos

Creo que Bonnie me traumo un poco así que mejor dormimos -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena asintió, los dos se abrazaron y se acostaron a dormir, los dos durmieron tranquilos y a la mañana siguiente todo se lleno de gritos y puertas golpeadas-

Ábrannos! -se escucharon las voces de Alexa, Violeta y Clemont los cuales estaban golpeando la puerta de sus cuartos, Ash y Serena estaban tranquilos durmiendo en su propio cuarto hasta que Bonnie salió del cuarto de Ash nerviosa, busco la llave y abrió las puertas de todos y se disculpó inventando alguna mentira, cuando todos pasaron las molestias fueron a comer a un restaurante, todos estaban comiendo tranquilos mientras Bonnie no dejaba de quitarle la vista de encima a Ash sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que paso la noche anterior cuando todos se fueron rumbo a la ciudad principal Bonnie se retrasó con Ash un momento-

Bonnie que tienes? -dijo Ash confundido viendo a Bonnie la cual estaba roja de vergüenza-

Me quiero disculpar Ash por todos lo problemas que te cause, solo soy una niña tonta -dijo Bonnie apretando los ojos, Serena se dio la vuelta viendo a los dos-

Adelántense un momento ya regreso -dijo Serena tranquila y los demás le hicieron caso- Ash que pasa? -Bonnie estaba llorando y Serena la abrazo- ya princesa ya se todo lo que paso descuida

Si es verdad no pasa nada, no eres una niña tonta eres una niña muy dulce -dijo Ash sonriendo quedando arrodillado frente a ella-

Sabes yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando Bonnie pero déjame decirte que la madurez llega por si sola, se que la espera es muy fea pero vale la pena al final cuando menos te des cuenta serás por completo una señorita debes apreciar tu infancia ahora dentro de muy poco serás una adulta -dijo Serena sonriendo y Bonnie asintió contenta, los abrazo a ambos y se fue adelantando con los demás-

Sabes por un momento te imagine como una madre Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo- creo que serás una buena madre en el futuro -Serena se sonrojo un poco-

Sabes también te vi como un buen padre quien sabe cuando todo esto termine y seamos mas adultos podamos empezar a tener nuestros propios hijos Ash -dijo Serena roja de vergüenza y sonriendo-

Creo que si -dijo Ash nervioso mientras las hermanas estaban molestas viendo a Ash y a Serena molestas, Clemont estaba viendo a ambos sonriendo- vamos tenemos que seguir con nuestra aventura -Ash sonrío y Serena lo tomo de la mano, mientras en la regional de Kanto había un laboratorio con un gran jardín en la parte trasera con un domo hecho de cristal, dentro de ese domo estaban varios Pokemon jugando en el gran jardín que parecía ser una parte pequeña de algún bosque, dentro estaba Charlina vigilando a los pequeños Pokemon mientras Amy la pequeña de cabello negro corría jugando con ellos, dentro del laboratorio estaba Izak viendo una computadora con patrones de ondas de tres colores en la pantalla principal-

Que es esto? -dijo Izak viendo la pantalla- interesante -tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora y las ondas comenzaron a vibrar y asaltar varios sonidos- las ondas se están mezclando y sincronizando -se alejó de la computadora viendo algunos datos y demás- esto podría terminar siendo muy malo para los Pokemon o peor el mundo entero pero como esta surgiendo esto? -parecía algo nervioso tratando de ver algunos datos-


	25. Chapter 25

**Topándose con Korrina y Miette**

El grupo de Ash, sus pretendientes y dos amigos rubios estaban empezando a entrenar en el gimnasio de Clemont, Serena era la primera en entrenar debido a que su festival era primero y se sentía algo nerviosa, en la arena estaba con Sylveon y su Pikachu-

Bien Sylveon usa rapidez y Pikachu salta usando ata trueno en forma de telaraña -dijo Serena sonriendo, Sylveon bailo un poco hasta quedarse quieta y lanzó un golpe con sus látigos en forma horizontal soltando miles de estrellas en el aire, la Pikachu de Serena salto sobre la cabeza de Sylveon y giro soltando un ataque eléctrico de sus mejillas golpeando solo las estrellas del ataque de Sylveon, los ataques al chocaron crearon una caía de polvo dorados sobre las dos hembras mientras ellas quedaban inclinadas saludando a un público imaginario, en las gradas se escuchaban aplausos y uno aplauso un poco apagado y lento, Serena volteo viendo que Clemont y Bonnie estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo y Pikachu estaba sonriendo animándolas pero Ash trataba de aplaudir pero no podía con Alexa y Violeta sobre el tratando de violarlo y de quitarle la ropa- Pikachu usa atactrueno en las chicas calenturientas -Serena se escucho algo celosa y su Pikachu la escucho soltando una descarga sobre las chicas y el pobre Ash- huy perdón quise decir Pikachu usa Atactrueno en las rocas upsi -Serena se hizo la inocente viendo como Alexa y Violeta tenían la piel quemada-

Que te pasa?! -Violeta grito recobrando la conciencia y viendo molesta a Serena la cual desvíos la mirada molesta y celosa- ah ya se que debe ser, debes estar celosa de que tengamos acción con Ash. Y tu no

No claro que no! Ya que yo dormí con Ash muy cómoda y calientita -dijo Serena sonriendo dejando molestas alas hermanas- lo que me enoja es que estén de empalagosas con mi novio, déjenlo respirar de sus pechos aguados un poco -las hermanas se enojaron un poco por el comentario y abrazaron mas fuerte a Ash de la cabeza dejándolo en los bustos de ambas- pechos aguados

Pecho pequeño -dijo Alexa sonriendo dejando molesta a Serena la cual no dejaba de emanar una aura de llamas mientras Sylveon y Pikachu trataban de calmarla, Clemont y Bonnie estaban encogidos del miedo por la tensión-

Creo que deberíamos...ir a..comer un postresito -dijo Bonnie sonriendo nerviosa y Clemont asintió-

Es verdad hoy hay pasteles recién hechos en la pastelería más popular de la ciudad Serene vamos por uno -dijo Clemont sonriendo nervioso viendo como Serena le dio una mirada fría de momento dejando al muchacho asustado- ok si no quieres no

Estoy de acuerdo con Clemont mejor vamos a comer algo -dijo Ash tratando de respirar entre los dos pares de pechos-

Me parece bien -dijeron las tres chicas molestas, en todo el camino ninguna de las dos hermanas soltó a Ash en todo momento, lo tenían abrazo de los brazos y el pobre entrenador apenas y sentía los brazos, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pastelería con poca gente haciendo fila-

Vaya que las noticias corren rápido por aquí -dijo Clemont sonriendo- todos vinieron por el pastel de chocolate de la nueva cocinera

Nueva cocinera quien es? -dijo Ash sacándose de momento viendo sus brazos algo morados y marcados por las uñas de las chicas- me pregunto que tan ricos sabrán sus pasteles -Ash soltó un poco de baba sonriendo imaginándose el sabor de un pastel rico de chocolate-

Tranquilo campeón primero hay que hacer fila para tener un poco -dijo Alexa sonriendo y todos se pusieron en fila formando un pequeño bulto esperaron por casi una hora hasta que finalmente entraron y la cajera puso un letrero en frente de ellos, el letra decía "Pasteles agotados" en rojo- ya no hay pastel! -el grupo grito asustados y cayeron al suelo decepcionados-

Que mal yo solo quería pastel para calmar todo la malo que me ha pasado en la vida -dijo Serena decaída-

Yo quería comer un buen pedazos de pastel -dijo Ash decaído-

Escuche que alguien llora por más de mis pasteles? -dijo una chica saliendo de la cocina usando la ropa de un chef hasta el gorro- Ash?! -dijo la chica sorprendida, todos voltearon a ver a la cocinera la cual era Miette- cuanto tiempo que no te veo

Miette cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pero tu que haces aquí?! -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Bueno como el festival de Kalos no va a ser hasta dentro de dos semanas y estuve como seis meses sin hacer nada pues me puse a trabajar para perfeccionar mis habilidades de repostería -dijo Miette sonriendo con orgullo y a su lado estaban sus pokemon Slurpuff y Meowstic los cuales saludaron a su manera- pero que haces aquí no te había visto en muchos meses?

Bueno lo que pasa es que fui a Kanto durante ese tiempo para seguir mi entrenamiento -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Te fuiste a Kanto por mucho tiempo que desconsiderado de tu parte no decirme nada -dijo Miette algo ofendida y luego vio a Serena la cual estaba seria y sonrío- apuesto a que la pobre Serena te estuvo extrañando todo este tiempo mientras se llenaba la boca de pasteles -las hermanas sonrieron mientras Serena estaba un poco molesta-

Bueno no, ella me acompaño a pueblo paleta -dijo Ash sonriendo dejando sorprendida a Miette-

Si y es verdad Ash y yo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma verdad mi amor -dijo Serena sonriendo y abrazo el brazo derecho no de Ash dejando a Miette mas que impactada-

Eso debe ser mentira -dijo Miette molesta-

No lo es -dijo Serena molesta, las dos se vieron a los ojos gruñendo y soltando chispas de sus ojos en una pequeña colisión entre ellas-

Bueno a decir verdad tengo otras seis novias en casa -dijo Ash nervioso- y Serena me apostó con las dos hermanas de aquí para que me hicieran cualquier cosa -eso des concentro a Miette de su pelea con Serena y sonrío viendo a Ash- que?

Conque tienes una relación abierta eh? -dijo Miette sonriendo, a Serena le causó un mal presentimiento al ver esa cara- entonces que les parece si les preparo un pastel? hoy fue mi ultimo día trabajando

Enserio nos harás un pastel? -dijeron Bonnie, Ash y Clemont sonriendo y Miette asintió- que bien hazlo!

Descuiden será un pastel que nunca olvidaras Ash -dijo Miette sonriendo y Serena solo estuvo seria, después de dejar la tienda siguieron a Miette en todo el camino, en eso sonrío y abrazo a Ash de su brazo izquierdo- dime Ash como fue Kanto es tan hermoso como lo describen?

Bueno yo..-dijo Ash nervioso pero Serena tomo su otro brazo en un rápido movimiento-

Si lo fue como no tienes idea -dijo Serena sonriendo- recuerdas ese día de playa amor? Recuerdo que termine cayendo encima de ti usando mi bikini mas sexy -Serena sonrío sonrojada mientras Clemont le tapaba los oídos a Bonnie para que no escuchara, Miette gruño un poco y luego se calmo-

Disculpa pero se lo pregunte a Ash metiche -dijo Miette algo seria- por cierto que harán con el par de viejas?

A quien le dices viejas?! -dijeron las hermanas serias y molestas-

Pues a ustedes no creen que se ve algo criminal el hecho de que estén siguiendo a Ash y acosándolo viéndose así de mayores? -dijo Miette sonriendo y las hermanas se detuvieron un momento a pensar en el caso de Violeta no había problemas al pensar en eso pero Alexa ya era algo grande y le hizo todas esas cosas a Ash y hizo mas cosas enfrente de la enfermara Joy y de otros mas, su cara paso a ser roja como un tomate y luego se deprimió-

Soy una criminal violadora de menores -dijo Alexa deprimida y decaída- creo que yo paso del pastel voy a casa a recostarme un momento

Alexa te llevo -dijo Violeta tranquila- gracias plana ahora deprimiste a mi hermana y le quitaste lo divertido al sexo atrevido que tenía con Ash -Miette sonrío contenta mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Bonnie seguía sin escuchar nada por que Clemont le había puesto tapones en los oídos y Clemont no podía evitar estar rojo de vergüenza ajena, _"bien las viejas ya están afuera ahora solo faltan sus amigos"_ pensó Miette sonriendo con una mirada maligna, después de un rato los cinco restantes habían llegado a un complejo de apartamentos en todo el camino Ash le contó a Miette todo lo que paso en Kanto y en su casa, ella se puso celosa de que Ash estuviera con tantas chicas y Serena sonrío cuando dijo que una de las chicas era ella, cuando le dijo lo de la silla de ruedas ella se preocupo un poco por el pero le dijo que todo estaba bien, en ningún momento toco el tema de los embarazos de Anabel y Cinthia-

Bien aquí vivo que les parece?-dijo Miette dejándolos pasar a su departamento, era algo grande como para dos personas y había una mesa en el centro de forma circular con cinco sillas a su alrededor y en un pequeño mueble estaba una televisión, había más puertas dejando ver que eran habitaciones hacia tres salones-

Vaya de verdad vives aquí? -dijo Bonnie sorprendida, se acercó a una puerta y la abrió revelando el clóset con todos los trajes de Miette y vestidos-

Si yo vivo aquí es bueno que una chica sea independiente, esta es solo la sala, la cocina esta por haya -Miette señaló a su derecha mostrando un arco de la pared de forma rectangular mostrando la cocina ya equipada con todo- por haya el baño -mostró una puerta algo pequeña- y mi recamara pero solo yo y Ash podremos entrar -Ash sonrío nervioso y Serena apretó los dientes y los hizo sonar moviéndolos de lado a lado molesta- bueno siéntanse como en su casa les prepare el pastel dentro de poco

Gracias Miette -dijeron todos sonriendo, Clemont y Ash dejaron las mochilas a un lado y tomaron una silla para encender la televisión y ver que había en las noticias o programas- oigan miren están demostrando el debut del año pasado de la reina Kalos -dijo Serena sonriendo emocionada-

Ya lo vi -dijeron los chicos con cara de aburridos y de forma perezosa, cambiaron el canal mostrando un dibujo animado de una cerda de vestido rojo-

Miren es Penca la cerdita quiero verlo -dijo Bonnie sonriendo-

Yo no quiero verlo -dijeron los chicos de la misma forma hasta Pikachu y Chespin estaban igual, los chicos siguieron cambiando canales hasta toparse con la imagen de un Delphox hembra bailando junto a su entrenadora, pero la entrenadora parecía de más de 20 años y usaba un bikini azul ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver su hermosa figura y buenos pechos copas C- que linda! -dijeron los dos viendo la presentación-

Ahora si quieren verlo no?! -dijo Serena algo celosa y molesta y los chicos no le hicieron caso de momento- huy que huecos

Te entiendo -dijo Bonnie asintiendo, siguieron viendo el programa, era un programa en vivo de entrenadoras y sus pokemon en la playa, mientras ellos veían lo que pasaba en la televisión Miette estaba preparando el pastel que había prometido, cuando estuvo listo lo dejo en la mesa para que se enfriara y luego lo decoraría, cuando termino había pasado una media hora mas o menos, lo corto y lo sirvió en un plato cada uno-

Bien esta listo ahora -dijo Miette sonriendo, de su delantal saco un pequeño frasco con un polvo color chocolate, los llevo a la mesa y dejo el polvo color chocolate en el centro- esta listo como lo prometí deléitense con el mejor sabor que pueden pensar

Gracias por el pastel! -dijeron todos sonriendo y comenzaron a comer y sonrieron felices- es el pastel mas rico que eh probado -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado-

Sin duda debo aprender a hacer este tipo de pastel -dijo Clemont viendo su rebanada-

Si no te gustara Ash te pediría que cuidaras de mi hermana para que nos dieras pastel todo los días -dijo Bonnie sonriendo mientras Miette sonrío un poco nerviosa-

Esta bueno lo admito -dijo Serena algo seria mientras Miette sonrío triunfante- ya se debería sacar a mis pokemon ya es hora de comer

Es verdad lo había olvidado -dijo Ash sorprendido- hay algún lugar o terraza donde podamos comer al aire libre? -Miette asintió y señaló a la izquierda mostrando que su ventana daba a una terraza, Ash se acercó y abrió la ventana viendo que había un patio con piso de madera, todos sonrieron- muy bien salgan! -Ash abrió sus pokebolas liberando a todos sus pokemon, Serena hizo los mismo y Clemont igual, Miette se sorprendió de ver a los Pokemon de Ash de diferentes regiones-

Vaya tienes muchos pokemon -dijo Miette sorprendida, los pokemon de Ash asintieron y saludaron a los otros, cada uno de ellos les fue dando comida en un plato mientras ellos seguían coméis no su pastel relajándose-

Oye Miette esto es condimento o algún endulzante verdad? -dijo Clemont sonriendo y Miette se hizo la que no sabia así que asintió, Clemont le hecho a su pastel y Serena al suyo, cuando Ash lo iba a tomar Miette reaccionó-

Espera Ash no lo comas ya recordé es un fuerte laxante para Snorlaxs -Miette le sujeto la mano mientras Clemont y Serena se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, después de unos momentos de silencio se escucharon como sus estómagos sonaron con fuerza y de una mala forma- eso nunca es bueno

Oooo me las vas a pagar -dijo Serena molesta y en eso se quejó tocándose el estomago- un baño necesito un baño!

Yo también! -dijo Clemont apurado, los dos se estaban sujetando el trasero moviéndolo de lado a lado-

El baño para el público es afuera a la derecha pasando el elevador -dijo Miette sonriendo, Serena y Clemont salieron corriendo dejando hasta sus figuras en humo, corrieron con rapidez hasta encontrar el baño, apenas lo abrieron entraron corriendo y se encerraron- hay que leña lo siento

No es tu culpa esto suele pasar -dijo Ash sonriendo con miedo y nervios, después de un rato Miette y Bonnie levantaron la mesa, después Bonnie salió a ver a los pokemon un momento y Miette se acercó a Ash-

Oye Ash puedes ayudarme en una cosa por favor? -dijo Miette sonriendo y Ash asintió, lo llevo al cuarto y lo hizo entrar primero, ella cerro la puerta apretando un las piernas un poco por lo nerviosa que estaba, Ash solo estaba viendo el cuarto el solo tenía una cama y un armario- Ash -el entrenador se dio la vuelta y Miette se lanzó a el para besarlo en los labios, Ssh estaba sorprendido un momento pero regreso el beso, después de unos segundos Miette se separó respirando agitada- Ash escucha se que tienes una relación abierta con muchas chicas pero yo quiero demostrarte que te amo en verdad, por favor ámame como a un mujer

Miette yo..-Ash estaba sorprendido en eso Miette tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho haciendo que masajeara el poco busto que tenía- Miette

Se que son pequeños pero aún así te puedo dar un gusto lo se -dijo Miette sonrojada, Ash no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Miette lo lanzó a la cama besándolo con mas lujuria, después de uno momento Miette sintió algo duro en su entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que Ash tenía una ereccion- así que así reaccionas entes mis besos vemos como reaccionas ante la idea que te tengo -Miette sonrío sonrojada se bajo de Ash un momento y de debajo de la cama saco una maleta rosada con el dibujo de un pastel enfrente, lo abrió y saco un poco de crema en una bolsa para hacer adornos, Ash estaba confundido al principio pero Miette le abrió el pantalón y se lo bajo hasta la ropa interior, sonrío viendo el pene de Ash, le hecho un poco de crema encima solo un poco y comenzó a chuparlo haciendo que Ash gimiera un poco, Miette fue moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo saboreando la crema y el pene, abrió la boca un poco moviendo la lengua y Ash apretó un poco los dientes eyaculando en su cara dejándola algo cubierta de semen- Ash...esto..esta dulce..

Bueno solo he comido muchos dulces -dijo Ash sonrojado viendo como Miette se comía su semen poco a poco, Miette se levanto y se comenzó a quitar su vestido quedando desnuda, se subió a la cama y quito la camisa a Ash dejándolo desnudo, sonrío un momento y tomo la crema para hecharle en sus pezones- que harás?

Ash tu postre seré yo, comerme Ash -dijo Miette hechando crema en sus pezones y una leve raya en su vagina dejándola cubierta- anda come -Ash solo se acercó y comenzó a lamer su vagina haciéndola gemir, Ash siguió coméis no,a crema batida de la vagina de Miette, metió la lengua y Miette grito un poco derramando algo de sus fluidos en la sabana, Ash siguió por un rato usando solo la lengua, la vacía de Miette no podía estar mas mojada, después de dar la vagina limpia de crema Ash se concentró en los pezones rosados de Miette, se acercó a ella y comenzó a chupar sus senos pequeños copa A, fue saboreando y lamiendo los pezon es mientras Miette gemía y abrazaba a Ash, después de dejarla limpia la acostó en la cama y ella abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina mojada- Ash mételo por favor -Ash se acercó pero Miette casi cierra las piernas por el miedo, Ash solo puso su pene sobre su vagina lubricandolo, lo talo mojando y luego lo fue metiendo poco a poco hasta el final, Miette grito un poco y lo abrazo, Ash se fijo en su pene y estaba goteando algo de sangre- estoy feliz...Ash házmelo -Miette lloro un poco sonriendo-

Ash comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Miette gimiera un poco, la sabana se estaba mojando con fluidos de Miette y algo de su sangre, Ash siguió un rato mas y Miette lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, ella no se soltaba y Ash lo hacia lo mas lento posible, la recostó en la cama y le dio la vuelta haciendo que levantara un poco el trasero y siguió envistiendo la haciéndola gemir un poco mas, así siguieron has que Ash la levanto y la sentó sobre el, Ash quedo hincado sujetando el cuerpo de Miette, estaba envistiendo la un poco y le lamia los pezones mientras Miette no paraba de gemir y abrazaba la cabeza de Ash con fuerza, la sabana y el pene de Ash se estaban llenando de los fluidos de Miette-

Miette...ya...me..-Ash estaba hablando entre cortado, Miette se dio la vuelta y lo acostó en la cama siendo ella la que se moviera sobre el- ya estoy por acabar...

Hazlo...hazlo..dentro..-Miette gimió- yo también me voy a venir -lo beso abriendo la boca y Ash cerró los ojos soltando su segunda descarga de semen dentro de ella, Miette grito un poco pero al estar besando a Ash el grito fu contenido, después de unos momentos los dos se estaban vistiendo pero Miette no se había puesto sus pantaletas, en cambio abrió su vagina e hizo un poco de fuerza dejando salir el semen de Ash en un papel, cuando termino tomo el papel y lo tiro- perdón pero todavía es muy pronto para tener hijos -Miette sonrío sonrojada y Ash asintió, ella se puso su ropa interior y los dos salieron del cuarto topándose con Bonnie-

En donde an estado?! -dijo Bonnie algo molesta y los dos se sonrojaron un poco- no importa ahora, mi hermano y Serena están atrapados en el baño y sin papel por ese chocolate laxante

Solo han ido unos pocos minutos no pudieron a verse acabado todo el papel -dijo Miette sorprendida-

Han estado dentro mas de media hora! -dijo Bonnie molesta y los dos se sorprendieron bastante- Ash rápido corre a una tienda y trae todo el papel higiénico que tengan! -Ash asintió y salió corriendo dejando a las dos chicas mas que nerviosas, en la calle Ash estaba corriendo a lo loco buscando una tiendo cuando un brazo de mujer o lo jalo a un callejón, Ash apenas reacción y vio que se trataba de Korrina la cual estaba patinando llevándola con ella hasta un callejón detrás de unos edificios-

Korrina?! -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo que Korrina lo abrazo con fuerza- que haces?!

Te tengo para mi sola Ash -dijo Korrina sonriendo- perdón por traerte así pero necesitaba que estuvieras lejos de ese grupo de locas un momento para confesarte que te amo -Korrina sonriendo sonrojada y lo beso con fuerza _"oh pro favor denme un descanso! Primero me salvo de unas cuantas luego Miette me mete a su cuarto, y ahora Korrina?!"_ Pensó Ash nervioso pero en eso sintió dos cosas muy suaves uno era redonda, algo mediano, la otra un poco mas grande, se fijo en sus manos notando que Korrina le tenía las manos sujetadas a su cuerpo, uno en su busto y el otro en su trasero, movió la mano del trasero un poco sintiendo la piel suave y firme de Korrina, movió un poco ma mano sintiendo la raya entre los glúteos, no estaba usando ropa interior no usaba nada bajo de su falda, apretó un poco el agarre y Korrina tembló un poco sin soltar el beso- vamos Ash -lo tiro al suelo y se sentó sobre el, Ash abrió los ojos topándose con una vista directa de la vagina de Korrina- me la rasure para ti...

Aaaa...Korrina...-Ash estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, Korrina solo le abrió el pantalón sacando su pené erecto-

Vaya esta tan grande -dijo Korrina sonriendo sonrojada, acercó su vagina y comenzó a tallarlo con ella haciendo gemir a Ash ya que estaba un poco sensible, Korrina sonrío y se comenzó a penetrar ella sola hasta que termino todo dentro de ella, Korrina gimió y Ash noto como la vagina de Korrina soltó sangre- así es Ash te di mi virginidad...-Korrina comenzó a moverse un poco rápida y agresiva- me excita...mucho el hecho de que...estamos solos...en el aire...-Korrina gimió un poco fuerte mientras se movía ella sola- alguien nos...vería..que vergüenza...-Ash reaccionó y la estrelló en el suelo mientras el la envestía de forma rápida haciendo gemir mas, le alzo la blusa mostrando sus senos los cuales rebotaban por oso grandes que eran, apretó uno con fuerza haciendo gemir mas a Korrina- estas...excitado..por lo mismo...de que alguien nos vea..Ash lanzó una envestida mas fuerte eyaculando dentro de ella y se enojo un poco dejando salir el fluido de su vagina, Ash estaba por irse pero Korrina lo sujeto del brazo con una mano- aun no -guardo sus ruedas de los patinas y se paro contra la pared, lavando su pierna derecha y abrió su vagina con los dedos dejándole a Ash una mejor vista de su vagina- quiero mas -Ash solo la penetro como si estuviera poseído y la envistió con calvo de fuerza, Korrina no para de gemir y de soltar leves gritos en el lugar, Ash le dio la vuelta y la puso de espaldas a el, la hizo hacer un ángulo de noventa grados haciendo que quedara sujetada de la pared y le mostrara su trasero solo para penetrarla por su vagina de nuevo, Korrina gimió con fuerza, los fluidos de su vagina seguían saliendo hasta que Ash eyaculo de nuevo dentro de ella y Korrina es corrió gritando un poco, su vagina soltó un poco de líquido blanco y espeso mientras Ash cayó al suelo rendido-

Ya no puedo mas -dijo Ash cansado-

No te preocupes ambos lo queríamos -dijo Korrina sonriendo mientras gemía un poco y su cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo, después de que Korrina se cala y se pusiera su short negro los dos fueron avanzando por la calle- y hacia donde ibas?

Iba por papel de baño -dijo Ash sonriendo y Korrina se quedo confundida, Ash le explico lo que sucedió y al terminar de decirlo Korrina estalló en carcajadas-

Esa fue la mejor broma del mundo! -Korrina grito mientras se reía a fuerzas- no, no, no puedo respirar! -Korrina no para de reírse y Ash estaba buscando una tienda- no puedo me duele! -mientras los dos estaban en ese asunto, en alguna parte de la región de Kanto Izak estaba conduciendo un Altima azul oscuro, estaba algo serio con el traía una computadora portátil negra algo grande, siguió conduciendo hasta que llego a un laboratorio algo grande, tenía un arco de entrada con dos árboles frente a él, Izak solo condujo y se estacionó frente al laboratorio, bajo de su vehículo y fue a la puerta para llamar a golpes ligeros-

Ya voy! -se escucho una voz masculina detrás haciéndolo sonreír, la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de la mimas edad que Izak, su piel era morena, el cabello lo tenía peinado todo hacia tras, estaba tallándose el ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo lo tenía abierto revelando un ojo color marrón, usaba una bata de laboratorio y debajo una playera amarilla con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos- bienvenidos a los laboratorios Thunder en que le puedo servir...Izak? -se quedo sorprendido de ver a Izak frente a él- cuanto tiempo viejo! -los dos chocaron sus puños como un saludo y se dieron un abrazo rápido- vaya como pasa el tiempo

Si solo han pasado unos pocos meses Bruce -dijo Izak sonriendo- escucha vengo por que necesito tu ayuda, es una cuestión realmente importante -los dos se pusieron serios un momento- tengo el presentimiento de lo que tanto teníamos se esta cumpliendo y esto podría terminar afectando al mundo entero -Bruce asintió serio y preocupado- Berseck posiblemente este iniciando su movimiento


	26. Chapter 26

**La investigación de Izak**

En la ciudad principal en Kalos Ash estaba de regreso acompañado de Korrina que no lo soltaba para nada en su mano derecha tenía una bolsa con más de veinte rollos de papel higiénico, estaba apegada a su brazo, lo abrazaba con fuerza los dos iban caminado tranquilos hasta que llegaron y escucharon unos gritos de chica-

Por Arceus me muero! -se escucho el grito fuerte y claro dejando asustados a los dos entrenadores, los dos entraron al hotel corriendo y fueron directo a donde escuchaban los gritos- Los maldigo laxantes los maldigo! -se escucharon los gritos más agudos y llegaron a la zona de baños topándose con Miette y Bonnie las cuales estaban preocupadas-

Que paso Serena esta bien?! -dijo Ash serio-

Ese no es Serena es Clemont al parecer ya le dolió todo que solo termina gritando -dijo Miette sonriendo apenada y los dos entrenadores cayeron al suelo de espaldas-

Como sea aquí están los papeles -dijo Ash levantado se- voy a entrar a dárselos -estaba por abrir la puerta del baño-

No! -Miette y Bonnie lo sujetaron de la mano y lo detuvieron- Ash ahí dentro es como una cámara de gases tóxicos si la abres moriremos asfixiados! -Bonnie grito con miedo mientras Korrina se reía un poco-

Vamos no puede estar tan mal, además quien fue el que le dio los laxantes?! -dijo Korrina entre risas, Miette noto algo en ella, primero su ropa estaba mal compuesta su playera estaba algo de fuera y movida, su short se notaba un poco mojado y mas en la zona de la entrepierna, cuando noto a Ash lo vio un mas cansado y agitado, su pantalón y playera estaban sucios y cubiertos de polvo igual que la ropa de Korrina-

Ash quien es ella?! -dijo Miette molesta y celosa- que relación tienen ustedes?! Y es mas por que tienen las ropas sucias y mal ordenadas?!

Ella es Korrina, es líder de gimnasio de Kalos y bueno eso...-Ash tenía algo de pena de decirlo así que solo se sonrojo un poco, Miette se acercó a verlo de una forma enojada y sin pupila- bueno..

Bueno no es de damas decirlo pero estuve siguiendo a Ash unos momentos, le quería decir lo que sentía pero no había oportunidad así que lo llame en secreto, hicimos el dulce amor y ahora tenemos una relación toda acaramelada y romántica -dijo Korrina sonriendo y abrazo el brazo derecho de Ash sonriendo con corazones saliendo se su cabeza, Bonnie sonrió y Miette estaba llena de celos-

Que?! Korrina está aquí y esta abrazando a mi Ash?! Violo a mi Ash?! -se escucharon los gritos de Serena algo molesta pero luego se escucho un crujido de parte de su estómago y se quejó-

Si sabes que tiene una relación como con más de once chicas verdad? -dijo Miette sonriendo esperando que eso la alejara-

No me importa así podremos hacer un trio también pero ahora todos ellas no están aquí así que me voy a estar todo el tiempo con Ash -dijo Korrina sonriendo abrazando el cuello de Ash con fuerza-

Quítale las garras de encima arpía! -Miette se lanzó contra los dos abrazando el otro lado de Ash y le daba besos en la mejilla, Korrina se abrió su camisa y la de Ash comenzando a tallar sus senos en el pecho desnudo de Ash- tal vez no tengo tetas como tu pero tengo esto! -Miette tomo la mano derecha de Ash haciendo que tallara su trasero sobre la ropa interior, Miette se sonrío un poco, mientras ellas estaban en su pleito Bonnie tomo la bolsa con papel higiénico-

Ahí voy hermano! -Bonnie grito como si fuera a entrar a un campo de guerra-

No lo hagas Bonnie! -los tres mayores se dieron cuenta y arreglaron su ropas rápidos, trataron de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde- adiós mundo cruel! -dijeron todos mientras escucharon como si una bomba se elevará con propulsión de gas y luego bajara impactando el suelo dejando una fuerte explosión gaseosa, apenas Bonnie había llegado al centro del baño, todo estaba rodeado de gas verdoso y tóxico, los tres entrenadores se taparon la boca y la nariz cuando sintieron la esencia del gas-

Qué feo huele -dijo Miette tapándose la boca y nariz mientras lloraba un poco- siempre supe que Serena estaba podrida por dentro

Ahora entiendo por que siempre dicen que Clemont no tiene nada útil dentro y fuera de su cuerpo -dijo Ash de la misma forma-

Pobre Bonnie no sobrevivió -dijo Korrina viendo a Bonnie en el suelo, estaba tirada sonriendo mientras tenía muchos tics en las piernas y el cuerpo, el olor les entro de todas maneras y lo sintieron-

Ahora me arrepiento de mi idea -dijo Miette molesta, los tres ya no aguantaron y cayeron al suelo desmayados, Miette termino boca abajo en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidas, Korrina termino acostada de lado sonriendo con tics en la cara y Ash estaba boca arriba mientras su pierna temblaba de que se estaba muriendo, sus ojos estaban en blanco y hacia ruidos de que se moría, mientras tanto Izak estaba en el laboratorio de su viejo amigo Bruce, los dos estaban sentados en la sala con una pared bebidas frente a ellos, Bruce tenía la computadora abierta y encendida revisando los datos de Izak-

Es increíble lo que me dices, como estas tan seguro de que se trata de Berseck? -dijo Bruce serio viendo los datos- las anomalías se presentan a un tiempo constante todavía

Si todavía tenemos tiempo, mira se que no tengo fundamentos ni ideas o teorías de que pueda ser el pero estoy seguro de que es el -dijo Izak serio y Bruce se alejó de la computador un momento y se recostó en el sofá- recuerdas al profesor y su teoría de la clonación para la que el trabajo hace tiempo

Si el pokemon clonado resultó ser todo un fracaso, el segundo fue la perfección pero desarrolló una mente propia y ahora anda libre por el mundo, Berseck no tiene limites para sus ideales Bruce solo bebía tranquilo mientras Izak seguía pensando en lo ocurrido- bien que pienses que trame ahora?

Revisa los documentos de la computadora ahí tendrás las respuestas -dijo Izak serio y Bruce reviso los documentos-

Esto es...-Brice se quedo sorprendido viendo los documentos que resultaron ser noticias de los ataques de pokemon legendarios, habían sido muchos ataques en los últimos años- todos los pokemon legendarios aparecieron en incidentes, ataques y demás, ese maldito debe estar planeando controlar a los pokemon legendarios

No lo se, pero si se que los avistamientos de los pokemon legendarios han aumentado mucho en los últimos seis meses, Lo único que podemos hacer es ir a las zonas que hayan sido atacadas por los pokemon legendarios para ver si encontramos algo -dijo Izak serio y Bruce asintió- bien que dices una última aventura como en los viejos tiempo

Sabes que tienes mi apoyo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- además puede hacer señoritas que se les antoje este chocolate -a Izak se le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza y asintió- necesitaremos equipo -los dos fueron hasta una puerta con un candado en forma de tableta con números en el centro, Bruce tecleo algunos teclas y la puerta se abrió dando paso a algunas mochilas hechas de metal de color blanco- el equipo está aquí todo lo que se necesita -Izak tomo algunas cosas, cosas para escalar, lo que parecía un arma algo larga como un rifle- ten cuidado esta pulida

No vamos a matar a nadie solo vamos a investigar un poco pero si necesitaremos armas -dijo Izak serio tomando unas cuantas armas y las puso en la mochila, las armas no veían de fuego- estas parecen de juguete -vio el arma parecía de calibre nueve milímetros pero su agujero era algo grande y era de color blanca con una esfera roja en la zona trasera-

Son armas idealizadas por mi para lanzar ataques de fuego logre perfeccionarla después de tres años -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izak la guardo en su cinturón- bien es hora de irnos vamos en mi jeep -Izak solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y lo siguió, primero guardo su auto en la cochera de Bruce y los dos salieron en un vehículo todo terreno de color amarillo y de ruedas grandes-

Veo que eres fan del color amarillo -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien el primer punto será donde las tres aves legendarias se reunieron, vamos a ver el territorio de Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos ahí tal vez tengamos una respuesta -Bruce asintió acelerando- tenemos que ir a ese templo en islas naranjas para revisar y verificar los datos -el viaje se tardo mas o menos casi medio día, había sido muy cansado pero al final terminaron llegando a la isla gracias a un barco que logró transportarlos con todo y auto, apenas bajaron fueron recibidos por los habitantes de la isla bailando de lado a lado, Bruce e Izak sonrieron animados- bien Bruce debemos ir al templo sagrado tienes el equipo? -Izak no recibió contestación- eh Bruce? -volvió a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró tenía abrazadas a dos chicas en bikini y falda hawaiana-

Díganme chiquitas alguna vez han jugado a mimen al chico de chocolate y sus Pokemon? -dijo Bruce sonriendo y las chi as sonrieron, Izak se golpeo la frente-

Lo había olvidado cuando esta cerca de alguna chica el se pone así -dijo Izak en forma algo avergonzado, se calmo y lo fue a buscar- recuerda que tenemos un asunto importante que atender luego sigues con tus chicas -Izak lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo mientras el tenía un collar de flores y una bebida en la mano-

Vamos déjame estar un ratito ya iban a jugar con mi Din don de chocolate -dijo Bruce soltando leves gemidos y lagrimas-

No quiero ni saber que juegos haces con esas chicas -dijo Izak serio y lo siguió jalando hasta que halló un barco y lo lanzo adentro del barco, el se subió con una maleta en las manos, el señor que manejaba el barco les dio la bienvenida e Izak le indicó a donde ir, el señor asintió y comenzó a conducir rumbo al templo sagrado de las islas, Izak comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se puso una playera blanca de bordes blancos con bordes azules de cuello en V levantado, se dejó su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, tenis blancos azules y encima una gabardina blanca de contorno rojo, de tela delgada y las magas las tenía cortadas dejando salir casi todo el brazo, subió el cierre del pecho dejándola cerrada y con el cuello levantado- anda también cámbiate de ropa será algo tardado

Buen punto -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se puso un pantalón negro no unos tenis rojos con una franja blanca, se puso una camisa blanca de manga corta y encima una gabardina roja de manga larga con un cierre en el pecho, los hombros y parte de su brazo tenían telas negras dandole un diseño diferente- bien ya esta, cuando lleguemos que esperas descubrir con exactitud?

No lo sé alguna pista o algo que falte y que nos llame la atención -dijo Izak algo serio, cuando llegaron se bajaron y le dijeron al señor que no se fuera y se quedará ahí por cualquier cosa, bajaron un maletín y una caja blanca junto a dos computadoras, cuando se dieron cuenta en la cima había humo eso les dio una mala señal, los dos fueron corriendo subiendo la colina hasta llegar al templo que estaba destruido, las plantas que había antes estaban quemadas y había muchos agujeros en el suelo- parece que hubo una gran batalla

No cabe duda alguien quiso intentar hacer algo malo aquí o buscaba algo -dijo Bruce serio viendo el campo, los dos siguieron caminando de forma lenta hasta que escucharon unos quejidos viniendo de un lado, siguieron los sonidos hasta encontrar a Slowking tirado en el suelo y herido- pobre se nota que si lo atacaron con ganas aun esta vivo Izak puedes hacer algo?

No puedo hacer nada no traje ningún pokemon curativo -dijo Izak algo serio y molesto- llevémoslo al barco -Izak lo cargo y Slowking se quejó un poco por el movimiento, los dos iban bajando cuando Slowking fue abriendo los ojos-

Esperen...-dijo Slowking algo cansado y los dos se detuvieron viéndolo- esperen no..estamos...solos -Izak y Bruce se sorprendieron un momento y se escucharon que dos ataques estaban cerca de ellos, dos bolas de fuego iban hacia ellos pero los dos saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, cuando buscaron quien los ataco apareció Gyarados atacando con furia dragón, volvió a rugir y disparo una bola de fuego, los dos corrieron esquivando los ataques, frente a Gyarados apareció una mujer de cabello negro lado largo, ojos color marrones y piel bronceada, estaba usando un uniforme militar de color blanco con una falda blanca-

Gyarados sigue atacándolos y acábalos! -gritó la mujer- ustedes inútiles hagan algo -a su lado apareció un grupo de cuatro sujetos usando un uniforma militar blanco con negro, el primero tenía un Skarmory que agito las alas y disparo ondas de viento de sus alas, el segundo tenía un Zweilous, el Zweilous disparó furia dragón tratando de darles, el tercero tenía un Liepard el cual disparo una bola sombra, el último tenía un Emboar el cual grifo disiparon un lanzallamas de su hocico y le dio una a una roca, de la roca cayeron otras rocas con ella y cubiertos a los jóvenes, la mujer sonrío viendo la pila de rocas- buen trabajo ahora acérquense y tráiganme los cuerpos -los cuatro soldados se fueron acercando pero las rocas se empezaron a mover- atentos! -los pokemon de los soldados se pusieron en guardia esperando un movimiento y de la pila de rocas salieron los brazos de Bruce estirados, resulta que los dos estaban detrás de la pila de rocas Bruce había sacado los brazos pasándolos por la pila-

Esperen! -Bruce grito- seguro se pregunten por que el traje rojo es para que los malos no vean sangrar -los soldados quedado un poco confundidos- ese de haya sabe de eso tiene pantalones color marrón -señalo a la mujer que estaba entre ellos- si lo sabemos eres un chico con falda -la mujer se enojo un poco- ahora! -Izak salió lanzando cinco pokebolas, de ellas salieron Charlina, Laurina, un Milotic, un Luxray y Zoroark-

Papa tiene que sacar la ira, Luxray usa Trueno en Gyarados, Laurina puño incremento en Emboar, Milotic rayo de hielo en Zweilous, Charlina lanzallamas en Skarmory, Zoroark bola sombra contra Liepard Ataquen! -Izak les dio la orden a sus pokemon y estos avanzaron corriendo, Luxray lanzó un trueno de su cuerpo y le dio al Gyarados dejando que gritara de dolor, Laurina avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe con puño incremento a Emboar en el cuerpo y golpeó al entrenador con el cuerpo de su pokemon, Milotic aulló soltando un rayo de hielo que le dio a Zweilous hasta dejarlo congelado, Charlina solo voló rápido y disparo su lanzallamas dandole a Skarmory en su cuerpo dejando una leve explosión y por ultimo Zoroark disparo su bola sombra contra el Liepard ocasionando una explosión, todos los pokemon enemigos quedaron inconscientes dejando a los soldados sin ayuda, lo único que les quedaba era huir-

El plan salió mal vengan por nosotros -dijo la mujer tocando un comunicador en su oído derecho-

No lo harán Electivire sal -Bruce lanzó su pokebola dejando materializar a un Electivire- usa trueno en ellos -Electivire asintió y disparo un trueno de su cuerpo dandole a los soldados dejándolos entumecidos-

Milotic usa rayo de hielo y evita que se vayan! -Izak le dio la orden y Milotic disparo su rayo de hielo dejando a los sujetos congelados dejando libre la cabeza- suficiente, bien hecho pequeño -Izak sonrió tallando le la cabeza y el pokemon asintió contento, solo se acercó y vio a la mujer de frente- bien dinos quien te envió

Vete al demonio -dijo la mujer molesta, Izak se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Electivire, Electivire se rió un poco dejando ver uno de sus tentáculos negros, toco a la mujer y le dio una descarga en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara- para por favor!

Solo me dices lo que queremos saber, que paso aquí? Quien eres? Y quien te envió? -dijo Izak serio y Electivire se detuvo de atacarla un momento- y bien?

Prefiero morir -dijo la mujer seria, Izak gruño algo molesto pero Bruce adelanto-

Déjamelo a mi dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izak asintió- bien se hace así -Bruce sonrío y luego sujeto la camisa de la mujer para empezar a sacudirla un poco- ahora Si habla maldito clon de Michael Jackson! Habla aunque sea en chino mandarín y Pokemon! -Bruce grito y la mujer hablo algo trabaja- Que rayos dijo?! -vio a Izak el cual negó alzando los hombros- Habla bien con quien trabajas?! Como lo hayamos?! Y que paso aquí?! Dime ahora mismo o les corto las Pes a todos y te las meto en la boca!

Las bes? -dijo un soldado sorprendido-

No las Pes de peludas y peliagudas soldadito -dijo Brice sonriendo y volvió con la mujer- dímelo ahora P! -la mujer solo se asusto un poco- dame el arma Izak -le dio la pistola que cargaba y Bruce la puso en la cabeza de la mujer- ahora empiezas a hablar de todo o despídete de tu cerebro esta arma en verdad funciona

Anda dispara no tienes las agallas! -dijo la mujer molesta y Bruce disparo y la mujer se asusto bajando la cabeza- en verdad lo ibas a hacer?!

Izak y la gema? -dijo Bruce viendo que la pistola no tenía la gema roja-

Perdón se la quite para que nadie la tomara esa cosa en verdad es peligrosa -dijo Izak dandole la vela redonda roja, Bruce solo la puso en la parte trasera y la pistola brillo un momento-

Estoy tratando de matar a alguien amigo -dijo Bruce quejándose un poco- bien ahora si, dímelo todo o voy a volare los cesos y dijo los cesos no los esos! -la mujer convenzo a temblar un poco-

Mejor dice lo por que esta un poco loco y lo hará -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Es verdad puedo sentir que en verdad lo hará -dijo Slowking asustado detrás de Izak-

Espera! -la mujer grito y Bruce retiro el arma- fue Berseck el nos encargo destruir este lugar y llamar a Lugia, en cuanto apareció nos pidió tomar parte de su poder en un objeto extraño eso fue todo cuando casi nos destruye se fue y nos dejo, también aparecieron las tres aves pokemon legendarias, nos pido los mismo que tomaron muestras de su poder y plumas, eso fue todo pero nos quedamos por si alguien mas aparecía eso fue todo

Bien dicho chico -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Espera como sabes si esta mujer con cara de todavía soy una virgen insatisfecha sexualmente y necesitada despejadamente es un chico? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Charlina golpea aquí -Bruce sonrío y señaló la zona de la entrepierna, Charlina alzo una ceja y disparo un poco de fuego dejando descongelada la entrepierna de la mujer- tengo un tercer ojo para encontrar mujeres y se cuando alguien no es una mujer -tomo la falda de la mujer-

Que vas a hacer..?-Izak alzo una ceja y Bruce le arranco la falda revelando unas pantaletas blancas con rayas verdes pero lo mas extraño es que había un extraño bulto redondo ahí- ha ya entendí quémale la cara Charlina rugió y disparo una bola de fuego dejando la cabeza del sujeto quemándose- vámonos ya -Izak y Bruce lo siguió, caminaron por un rato y se toparon con Slowking- ahora que? -los dos sacaron sus pokebolas guardando a sus pokemon dentro-

No pueden irse así causaron un gran desastre -dijo Slowking al molesto-

Relájate nadie salió herido -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Slowking señaló al soldado que esta se estaba quemando- ese sujeto ya estaba así cuando llegamos -Izak solo asintió, Slowking trataba de decir algo pero Izak le metió un pedazo de tela en la boca para callarlo- bien ahora sabemos que Berseck si esta detrás de todo esto y no necesitamos el equipo, la respuesta vino a nosotros

Si pero para que necesitaba la energía de los ataques o las plumas? -dijo Izak confundido y serio, los dos volvieron a subir al barco y este zarpo-

Tienes algún plan ahora? -dijo Bruce serio-

Si solo ir a todas las regiones a investigar las zonas en donde aparecieron los pokemon legendarios para checar anomalías ahora comprobamos que si hubo una pelea hace poco -dijo Izak serio y Bruce asintió- pero todavía sigo con ese mal en el pecho de que algo malo esta por ocurrir espero que no sea nada grave -Izak suspiro mientras Bruce se relajó-

Tardaremos dos meses en reunir los datos -dijo Bruce serio, después de ese día los dos volvieron a los caminos en el vehículo de Bruce hiendo de barco en barco para llegar a la siguiente región que era la región Hoenn, los dos estaban en una isla que había tenido una reacción volcánica no hace mucho, Izak estaba rodeando la zona del volcán sobre el lomo de Charlina, toco su oído derecho llamando a Bruce-

Bruce veo el volcán esta destruido, la lava sale de el como si una presa se hubiera roto -dijo Izak serio viendo que el volcán tenía una gran aventura como si algo enorme hubiera salido del volcán-

Si aquí recibo signos de una energía extraña no parece ser natural -dijo Bruce viendo que en la computadora había gráficas saltando de lado a lado, la computadora estaba conectada a una antena de radio- Izak también noto que el mar tiene lecturas extrañas como si un maremoto hubiera sido creado, se escucho un fuerte rayo en el cielo y los dos vieron que había una tormenta eléctrica- rápido baja ya antes de que un rayo te de -Charlina asintió a la orden que escucho y bajo con calma- Izak hay una energía extraña en los tres lados es como si esta lugar fuera a explotar en algún momento o algo mas

Tienes razón bajare ya -dijo Izak serio y Charlina llego al suelo tranquila- gracias Charlina -la pokemon asintió mientras Izak veía la isla- es como si otra pelea hubiera tomado lugar aquí mismo

Si acabo de enviar a mi Blastoise al agua para ver que traía o que encontraba -dijo Bruce tranquilo y en la orilla apareció su Blastoise con un pedazos de metal con un símbolo rojo- Blastoise que encontraste? -Blastoise les mostró el pedazo de metal parecía cortado y quemado por un impacto, Bruce lo reviso el símbolo parecía una llama con una espiral en el centro- estuvieron aquí

Si el símbolo lo confirma -dijo Izak serio- mejor sigamos en nuestro viaje antes de que algo malo ocurra -los dos siguieron con su viaje, mas halla de las demás regiones existía una isla con forma de luna creciente, estaba muy aislada de las otras regiones y ahí mismo había un pequeño pueblo, las casas se veían comunes y corrientes, en el centro de esa ciudad existía un rascacielos en forma rectangular en el cuerpo pero al final tenía una punta triangular, era un edificio con más de treinta piso, en la cima del edificio había una terraza donde un hombre mayor a los sesenta años estaba ahíjen tardo en una silla tomando algo de café, usaba un traje negro con corbata larga y una camisa blanca, el hombre tenía los ojos color verdes y el caballo blanco y corto,estaba sentado sin hacer nada y a su lado estaba un Registeel junto a Golurk-

Disfrutando del sol mis pokemon más poderosos? -dijo el hombre calmado y los pokemon asintieron, el hombre seguía tranquilo cuando apareció un soldado corriendo por la ventana- que quieres? y mas te vale que sea algo bueno

Señor la energía se está reuniendo según lo planeado -dijo el soldado nervioso y el hombre asintió- pero hay algo mas señor Berseck, la energía aún se mantiene inestable toda junta

No seas idiota, no les dije que la mantuvieran junta separen la energía y manténganla en diferente contenedores! -Berseck grito molesto y el soldado asintió- dime aun no han tenido contra tiempos

No señor pero el equipo B que enviamos a las islas naranjas por mas energía fue derrotado y encerrados en bloques de hielo la capitana señor se encuentra algo sensible -dijo el soldado nervioso y Berseck golpeo la mesa-

Quien fue el que los derrotó? -dijo Berseck serio- aquel se atreva a enfrentar a la brigada del Caos le hora muy mal

Los testigos dijeron que se trataba de su nieto señor, uno de sus nietos -dijo el soldado asustado y Berseck se levanto serio- parece que quien empezó la batalla fue Izak

Izak?! -Berseck grito molesto y ser soldado no para de temblar- bien interesante -Berseck sonrío y se acercó al soldado pasando su mano por su espalda- de ejemplo que juegue a lo que quiera tu solo encárgate de traerme la energía de los pokemon legendarios o quieres terminar como los otros tenientes antes de ti? -Berseck lo había llevado a la orilla de la terraza mostrándole la caída que había desde su piso hasta el suelo- es una larga caída no crees? -el soldado asintió asustado- bien ahora vete y consigue me la energía también partes de la piel y si Izak interfiere mátenlo es una orden -el soldado asintió y se fue asustado- muy pronto el mundo entero estará bajo mis pies y ni el mismo Arceus podrá hacer nada para evitarlo


	27. Chapter 27

**Empezando la tensión**

En alguna parte de la región Hoenn Izak y Bruce estaban sentados escuchando una canción llamado Shoot (Salt-N-Pepa) al principio épica tranquila, Bruce solo escucha la canción de la radio mientras movía las piernas y cabeza como un niño tratando de seguir el ritmo, Izak estaba dibujando en una hoja de papel parecía que estaba cantando a partir del minuto 1:15, estaba cantando y moviendo la mano derecha, en su dibujo parecía que se había dibujado a si mismo disparando dos pistolas justo a la cabeza de un tipo y dl tipo en el dibujo tenía escrito "hola me llamo OUCHIE" Izak sonrió viendo su dibujo y siguieron así por un rato, se escucho una explosión a a un lado de la ciudad y los dos voltearon a ver una especie de persecución entre policías una oficial Jenny y una camino eta oscura-

Ouu una oficial espero que me arreste por ser malo -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izak le puso atención a la camioneta y vio el símbolo del equipo de Berseck-

Son ellos de nuevo -dijo Izak serio, los dos se levantaron y sacaron una pokebola- Charlina

Braviary -Bruce lanzó su pokebola al aire, de las dos pokebola salieron los pokemon voladores de ambos, Izak se acercó a Charlina y la monto en su lomo- e espera loco que vas a hacer?

Los voy a distraer tu trabajo será detenerlos mas adelante con Braviary -dijo Izak tranquilo y Bruce asintió, Bruce salgo a la espalda de su pokemon y los dos comenzaron su vuelo por la carretera, Charlina siguió la camioneta por toda la carretera, Braviary se por un lado de la carretera tratando de seguirlos des un poco mas de altura hasta adelantarse un poco, Charlina paso la moto de la oficial Jenny y se acercó a la camioneta, Izak le toco la puerta y el conductor le bajo la ventana, Izak noto que había cuatro soldados dentro- han visto a este tipo? -Izak les mostró su dibujo y los soldado que darán confundidos- permiten llevarlos a un lugar mejor -Izak se sujeto de la espalda de Charlina y se levanto con una mano para darle al contradictor una patada en la cara ácido solo enojar, Izak regreso a Charlina y el conductor trato de golpear al pokemon con la camioneta, Charlina se elevó un poco esquivando el golpe, se puso frente a ellos y coloco sus patas en el parabrisas dejando segado al conductor que comenzó a manejar desesperado y asustado, Charlina se elevó un poco y le dio un golpe con la cola a la zona de enfrente, la camioneta se desvió y termino doblando por una esquina de la ciudad, Izak lo estaba guiando a una zona alejada de la ciudad y de las personas, Charlina se adelantó un poco se dio la vuelta y les saco la lengua a los soldados dejándolos molestos- bien Bruce tenemos un equipo de cuatro soldados molestos en posición preparado? -Izak presionó uno de los botones de su comunicador-

Entendido estoy encima de ti -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras volaba en la espalda de su pokemon- bien Braviary prepárate a bajar un poco mas adelante -Braviary asintió y se impulsó un poco mas- bien baja -Braviary fue bajando hasta colocarse a nivel de la camino te pero ellos estaban un poco mas enfrente- bien ahora -Bruce saco una pokebola y la lanzo- Tyrantrum muerde ese auto -de la pokebola salió el pokemon distinto, rugió y mordió la camioneta con fuerza partiendo la parte frontal del motor- bien hecho ahora escúpelo o te lastimaras las encías -Tyrantrum asintió y escupió la camioneta dejándola tirada y babeada en el suelo, Bruce bajo al suelo, los soldados salieron de la camioneta deshecha viendo molestos a los dos científicos, estaban tomando sus pokebolas-

Será mejor que se rindan ahora -dijo Izak llegando con Charlina- bien ahora contestaran mis preguntas a la fuerza -Charlina rugió un poco mientras los soldados retrocedían un poco y se toparon con el pokemon mas grande- y bien?

No diremos nada somos débitos a nuestro maestro -dijo uno de los soldados sacando una pokebola, la lanzo y surgió un Vaporeon- usa rayo de hielo en nosotros, el pokemon obedeció dudando un poco pero solo grifo y congelo al grupo dejándolos en un bloque de hielo, Izak estaba punta de lanzar una orden pero se escucho el sonido de las sirenas de las policía-

Es al policía será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Bruce serio e Izak asintió, los dos volaron en sus pokemon mientras Bruce guardo a su pokemon mas grande, los dos salieron volando de momento mientras la oficial Jenny veía impresionada como los sujetos que perseguían estaban congelados en un bloque de hielo- maldicion no conseguimos nada esos sujetos se congelaron para no decir nada

Si lo se pero creo que tendremos que ir a la siguiente región -dijo Izak serio, a lo lejos vio una especie de tormenta con rayos bastantes extraños y feroces- mira parece que tendremos que hacer algo mas adelante vamos Charlina -Charlina rugió y apresuro su vuelo rumbo a lo que parecía ser una fuerte batalla-

Mientras tanto en Kalos con Ash y su grupo, después de cuatro horas de estar encerrados en el baño Serena y Clemont pudieron salir tranquilos pero los dos estaban muy pálidos, débiles y delgados como si la vida se las hubieron chupado poco a poco, con Ash y los demás los encontraron sus Pokemon, muchos terminaron desmayados por el olor y otros como Lucario y Braixen salieron corriendo por que sus narices eran muy sensibles, Charizard se hizo el valiente, abrió sus alas y comenzó a moverlas hasta que saco todo el vapor tóxico, cuando los muchachos sintieron el oxigeno de nuevo despertaron gritaron y respirando ampliamente-

Aire! Por Arceus, gracias a Arceus aire puro y limpio! -dijeron Ash, Miette, Korrina y Bonnie respirando felices- gracias Charizard pensé que moriríamos aquí! -dijo Ash abrazando a Charizard y tallo su cabeza en su pecho, Charizard solo sonrió mientras soltaba una gota de su sudor de su cabeza, los Lucario de Ash y Korrina junto a Braixen se acercaron a ver pero se taparon las narices al acercarse a sus entrenadores-

Que pasa Lucario por que no te acercas? -dijo Korrina confundida viendo a su Lucario el cual se tapo la nariz, negó con la cabeza y se fue alejando- no me digas que...?-a todos le salieron un tic en los ojos y notaron como los pokemon se fueron alejando tapándose la nariz-

Acaso el olor se...pego? -dijo Serena con tus en los ojos y Braixen asintió sintió sonriendo apenada igual que los demás pokemon, los demás se olieron entre ellos y gritaron del asco- Wakala! -todos gritaron del asco, cuando llegaron al cuarto de Miette se fueron quitando la ropa pero las chicas notaron a Clemont, solo tomaron de sus ropas y lo lanzaron afuera del cuarto- tu te bañas en el mar! -Clemont fue gritando mientras lo lanzaban fuera del cuarto-

Por que yo?! Que hay de Bonnie y de Ash?! -dijo Clemont confundido pero las chicas sacaron a Bonnie de manera mas gentil y le dieron un jabón-

Oigan por que yo?! -Bonnie les grito molesta-

Por que hay temas que debemos tratar en privado! -dijeron todas las chicas, a Ash ni le importaba hablar con ellas o que lo vieran desnudo, lo único que quería era quitarse esa ropa que olía muy mal, busco entre sus cosas y saco ropa limpia que su madre le había hecho, y se la llevo pero primero las chicas lo tomaron de la camisa y lo llevaron arrastrando los pies- tenemos que hablar! -dijeron todas las chicas molestas, apenas entraron al baño de Miette para bañarse cerraron la puerta con seguro, el baño de Miette era para una persona pero tenía una bañera algo grande para los cuatro, le abrieron a la llave y todos se quitaron la ropa sintiendo que olían muy mal, las dejaron en un lado mientras Ash estaba tapándose con una toalla enredada en la cintura para que nadie lo viera desnudo, las chicas estaban dentro de la bañera viéndose a los ojos molestas entre ellas y luego vieron a Ash, de un tirón lo metieron a la bañera para que estuviera con ellas-

Bien ahora quiero que me digan esto ustedes tuvieron relaciones con mi novio?! -dijo Serena molesta, Korrina se sorprendió un momento pero Miette sonrió-

Perdón por decirte esto pero hasta tu dijiste que ustedes tenían una relación abierta con otras seis chicas incluso lo apostasteis con ese par de brujas, así que no te hagas la molesta con nosotras -dijo Miette sonriendo mientras Serena se trago sus palabras-

Si tiene una relación abierta con otras chicas es por que así nosotras lo decidimos, pero el que ustedes lo hicieran con mi novio a mis espaldas eso es diferente todavía -dijo Serena seria, mientras Ash se estaba hundiendo por si mismo-

Pues yo no le veo la diferencia -dijo Korrina sonriendo- veras Serena tu dijiste que estaba bien compartirlo con las otras chicas esas pero a mi en lo personal me dice que tu estas celosa de que Ash no te ha tocado y nosotras si -Serena se enojo un poco procesando lo que decía Korrina-

Creo que es un buen punto -dijo Miette sonriendo- ya lo veo supongo que no has estado con Ash desde que llegaron y como tuviste que compartirlo no te presto la atención suficiente o la que tu querías por eso te molesta que estemos con Ash -Ash ya tenía la cabeza debajo del agua sacando burbujas con los ojos cerrados-

Claro que me molesta! -Serena se levanto quedando desnuda frente a ellas- no solo lo tuve compartir con otras durante meses si no también desde que llegamos a Kalos no me ha dicho nada bonito, ni tampoco me ha prestado atención por su culpa, por fin tendría un tiempo a solas con el pero llegaron todas ustedes y me lo quitaron por eso estoy muy molesta -Ash había acomoda su cabeza viendo como Serena estaba gritando molesta y se sintió un poco mal, Korrina y Miette estaban sorprendidas un momento y lo fueron pensando un poco-

Esta bien te entiendo Serena -dijo Korrina sonriendo-

Es verdad creo que nos precipitamos un poco al meternos en su relación -dijo Miette sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Serena se volvió a sentar viendo a las dos chicas impresionada- además Ash deberías ser un mejor novio y hablar con ella -Miette vio a Ash dl cual tenía la cabeza a medio hundir-

Si tienes razón -Ash se levanto mostrando su cuerpo desnudo las chicas se sonrojaron un poco, Korrina y Miette sonrieron sonrojadas pero Ash abrazo a Serena con delicadeza- perdón Serena lo único que quería era estar contigo un poco de tiempo mas discúlpame -Serena sonrío y le regreso el abrazo-

Descuida Ash es con ellas con las que estoy molesta, tu no te preocupes -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Ya se tengamos una semana solo nosotros dos nada mas -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena asintió- nos quedan diez días antes del concurso

Es verdad estaremos siete días solos y luego a ganar el concurso -dijo Serena sonriendo, los dos estaban en su abrazo y se olvidaron de las dos chicas frente a ellos, Miette estaba celosa un poco pero Korrina sonreía- creo que debemos terminar de bañarnos -los dos se separaron y comenzaron a bañarse, los cuatro formaron un circulo para lavar sus espaldas, Ash tallaba la espalda de Serena mientras Serena tallaba la espalda de Korrina y así hasta dar la vuelta completa, cuando terminaron el primer baño se olieron entre ellos y todavía sentían el olor del gas, tuvieron que darse mas de cuatro baños para quitar ese olor por completo, con sus ropas fueron casos diferentes, lo que hicieron fue dejar sus ropas por separado y lavarlas con un litro entero de jabón en liquido, la alternativa que tenían si en caso no le quitaban el olor era quemar la ropa, Serena se puso su vestido rojo de nuevo pero este era nuevo, Ash tenía una camisa roja de mangas largas con el símbolo de una pokebola en blanco en el pecho, se puso su gorra pero en color azul, unos guantes negros sin dedos, sus tenis rojos y un pantalón negro, las chicas se pusieron otra copia de la ropa que tenían, pero al salir a ver afuera se toparon con que ya era de noche-

Vaya cuanto tiempo nos tomo limpiarnos? -dijo Korrina sorprendida- que hora serán ?

Más de las ocho de la noche -dijo Miette sorprendida viendo la hora- creo que deberían quedarse aquí ya que es muy tarde como para que vuelvan a su hotel

Nos estábamos quedando en casa de Clemont -dijo Serena tranquila-

Hablando de Clemont donde esta? -dijo Ash viendo a los lados los pokemon de Clemont seguían ahí pero no había rastros del pequeño inventor explota todo, Clemont en realidad estaba caminando por las calles de noche seguido de Bonnie y una gran nube verde los estaba cubriendo a a,nos ninguna persona o pokemon se les acercaba-

Mi vida apesta -dijo Clemont deprimido-

Literalmente apestas! -le grito un joven que pasaba por ahí y los dos hermanos siguieron caminando intentando llegar a casa-

Y tampoco nuestro pokemon quisieron venir con otros por que olíamos mal -dijo Bonnie inflando las mejillas molesta recordando que ninguno de los pokemon de Clemont o Dedenne querían acercar a ellos y como los habían echado del departamento tuvieron que irse por su cuenta, dejándolos de lado en el departamento de Miette todos se estaban preparando para dormir, Ash y Serena tuvieron que guardar a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas, con los pokemon de Clemont unieron que dejarlos dentro del departamento por suerte solo eran cuatro y Dedenne no usaba mucho espacio, Miette tuvo que darles unos colchones a Chespin y a Luxray para que durmieran, Bunnelby solo se durmió sobre la espalda de Luxray y se quedo dormido, mientras los pokemon estaban en sus pokebolas y los demás en la sala los entrenadores estaban en el cuarto de Miette, Ash estaba sentado en la cama el estaba usando una playera blanca con un short azul, Korrina estaba usando una playera de pelea blanca y un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, Miette una pijama de manga larga morada y Serena su ropa de siempre para dormir, Miette y Serena tenían una competencia de miradas muy feroz-

Escucha tal vez acepte que tu y Ash deban pasar tiempo juntos y yo no me voy a meter y mas por que mi vagina esta sensible por el sexo, pero no te daré mi cama donde perdí mi preciada vis gibada para que duermas con el chico que la quito y al que amo -dijo Miette sonriendo molesta-

Eh chicas no hay problema yo puedo..-Ash estaba sonriendo nervioso pero Serena estaba frente. Miette seria-

Bueno darme tu cama para que duerma con Ash no suena tan mal, además es muy grande para los dos la quiero para dormir cómoda con el en su pecho -dijo Serena sonriendo molesta las dos estaban viéndose molestas, Korrina por su parte ya estaba arropada y hecha bolita en el suelo-

Chicas mejor que Miette le de su cama a Serena, además Miette tuvo la culpa del laxante, el campo contaminado al que entramos hace poco y lo que le paso a nuestras ropas -dijo Korrina bostezando, Serena y Miette le había prestado atención y Serena sonrío viendo a Miette la cual estaba molesta-

Bien tu ganas pero solo porque te di ese laxante a propósito -dijo Miette molesta-

Bien Ash a dormir! -Serene sonrío tomando a Ash del brazo y lo arrastró a la cama, cuando apenas lo puso en la cama ella se fue quitando su ropa quedando desnuda- ahora desnudó a Ash

Espera no recuerdo haber dicho que pueden dormir desnudos! -Miette grito molesta-

Déjala Miette por favor además por ti tuve que lavar mi ropa con mucho detergente -dijo Ash algo aburrido y Miette se quedo sentada en el suelo con una aura depresiva, Serena sonrío y se acostó en la cama con Ash, le quito la ropa y todos durmieron así, después de un rato Ash despertó como a la media noche queriendo ir al baño, cruzo todo el pasillo desnudo y de la misma se regresó al cuarto de Miette, cuando llego estaba escuchando gemidos, vio que Miette no estaba en su bolsa para dormir, Ash se levanto un momento a ver que pasaba y salió a la sala donde vio la luz encendida, cuando se dio cuenta Miette estaba desnuda con la televisión encendida viendo una película porno, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que estaba oliendo sus Shorts que Serena le había quitado, escucho otro gemido y vio que Korrina estaba junto a ella, las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, se estaban bastar ando metiendo se dos dedos en sus vaginas, Miette tenia el short de Ash pegado en su cara para olerlo mientras se masturbaba, Korrina se detuvo un momento y tomo la playera de Ash y la olió para excitarse, Ash se sintió incomodo un momento y se fue de regreso al cuarto con Serena, solo se recostó junto a Serena pero en eso Serena despertó un momento sintiendo el pene erecto de Ash-

Ash es media noche mejor...mañana lo..hacemos temprano -Serena se volvió a dormir y Ash suspiro tratando de calmarse un momento, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron para tomar un desayuno-

Comida! Comida! Comida! -Korrina estaba sonriendo mientras cantaba con los cubiertos en las manos, Ash por su parte saco a los demás pokemon y les dio de comer, en toda la mañana estuvo bostezando- que paso amorcito no pudiste dormir?

Casi no muy bien..me levante muy..temprano para ir al baño -dijo Ash bostezando-

Korrina como que amorcito?! -dijo Serena celosa y molesta- no le digas así solo por que tuvieron sexo! -Serena estaba gruñendo un poco mientras Korrina estaba sonriendo-

Vamos no tiene nada de malo yo podría compartirlo claro si el goma la responsabilidad cuando me embarace -dijo Korrina sonriendo mientras Ash estaba ido cuando menciono un embarazo-

Bueno pero te advierto que nada es miel sobre hojuelas -dijo Serena molesta y se dio la vuelta para volver a cocinar con Miette, después de un rato la comida estuvo lista-

Buen provecho -dijeron Ash y Korrina viendo la comida que tenían enfrente, la devoraron y Ash se detuvo un momento asustando a todas- es igual a la que hace mi mama! -dijo Ash sonriendo con brillo en los ojos y un sonrojo en la cara-

No me asustes así -dijo Serena sonriendo vio como Korrina seguía comiendo contenta con brillo en la cara- te gusto Korrina?

Si es lo mejor que eh probado en mi vida se siente el sentimiento de amor de una madre, o una amante -dijo Korrina sonriendo y comiendo-

Admito que es muy bueno pero quien te enseño a preparar tan buena comida? -dijo Miette apenada y algo celosa-

Pues lógico, mi querida suegra, la mamá de Ash la señora Delia! -dijo Serena sonriendo orgullosa mientras Miette escupió la comida directo en la cara de Korrina-

Que conociste a nuestra suegra?! -dijeron Miette y Korrina sorprendidas-

Si y lo mejor me dijo que la llamara mama -dijo Serena sonriendo dejando sorprendidas a las dos mientras Ash estaba muy ocupado comiendo- ya no me siento mal por que me roben a Ash ahora me siento feliz sabiendo que tengo una enorme ventaja sobre ustedes! Jajajaja -Serena se estaba riendo mientras las dos chicas sintieron que un rayo las partía, después de un desayuno Miette y Korrina caminaban con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Serena caminaba de la mano con Ash tranquilos-

Creo que no debisteis decirles lo de mi mama -dijo Ash viendo el estado de ánimo de las chicas-

No importa debían saber de todas formas -dijo Serena sonriendo, siguieron caminando cuando el Gogoat de Alexa apareció cargando un bolso de viaje en su espalda- y este Gogoat?

Por el bolso yo diría que es de Alexa -dijo Ash confundido y se acercó- tu eres el Gogoat de Alexa verdad? -Gogoat asintió y se acercó a Ash para tomarlo con sus látigos y lo subió a su lomo- que haces?

Parece que te quiere llevar a algún lado -dijo Serena sorprendida, el pokemon tipo planeta se llevó a Ash a un lugar que solo el conocía, las chicas siguieron al pokemon hasta llegar al gimnasio de Violeta- por que nos trajo aquí? -todos entraron y se toparon con el par de hermanas pero Alexa y Violeta estaban usando una gabardina de cuerpo completo, se veían serias y algo molestas-

Ahora a ellas que les pasa? -dijo Korrina sorprendida-

Ash Ketchum tu no eres un menor de edad, como dictan las leyes cuando sales de casa para ser un maestro Pokemon se le es considerado un adulto en todo y como Ash tiene 15 años legalmente es todo un hombre -dijo Violeta sacando un pedazo de papel con una ley aprobada-

Y nos trajiste aquí para mostrarnos ese papa el sellado? -dijo Miette so fundida y sonriendo divertida- y por qué usan esa ropa?

Las trajimos aquí para tener -Alexa sonrío quitándose el abrigo, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y Ash no podía creer lo que veía, Alexa estaba usando un leotardo de color morado y ajustado a su cuerpo, la zona del pecho estaba abierto desde el centro dejando ver la mitad de sus senos, se abrió hasta la zona del vientre por debajo del ombligo, tenía unos guantes largos hasta la mitad de los brazos del mismo color y contorno, sus botas eran igual de largas hasta el inicio de sus muslos dejando ver lo ajustado que estaba a su cuerpo- una pelea en este estadio usando Bikinis o leotardos ajustados -abrió sus piernas y paso sus manos por la zona de la entrepierna marcando mas su vagina en la tela- Hyaaa! -Ash grito sorprendido y sonrojado, las chicas estaban sorprendida pero Korrina estaba emocionada-

Una pelea bien yo me apunto! -Korrina estaba emocionada y comenzó a desvestirse de momento-

Espera! -Serena y Miette gritaron sorprendidas- por que tendremos que pelear usando esas ropas?! -dijeron las dos sorprendidas-

Para hacer que la ganadora tendrá un día completo con Ash sin que las demás interfieran -Violeta se quitó su ropa mostrando un bikini de dos pies de color rojo con una especie de protección en los hombros y cintura, usaba guantes rojos un poco largos y unas botas largas que llegaban solo a las rodillas y ajustadas- mira Ash que te parece? -se dio la vuelta junto a su hermana mostrando que la parte trasera era un tanga y mostraban todo el trasero, Ash tuvo un derrame nasal y Gogoat también lo sintió debido a que todavía estaba junto a Ash-

Bien quien va primero a la carga! -Korrina estaba desnuda y en pose de pelea mientras su Lucario estaba cargando su ropa, estaba rojo y avergonzado-

Vístete! -dijo Serena molesta- y ustedes no pelearemos aquí y menos usando tanga -Miette asintió dandole la razón a Serena- lo resolveremos que damas que somos...con una batalla pokemon

A partirle la cara! -Korrina grito con fuerza y se lanzó sobre Alexa formando una pelea dentro de una nube de polvo a todos se le salió una gota de sudor al ver esa pelea tan extraña-

Hay creo que no podré continuar con esta locura por mucho tiempo -dijo Ash quejándose en la espalda de Gogoat, después de despegar a Korrina del cuerpo de Alexa y hacer que se vistiera las cinco chicas estaban en el campo de batalla para una batalla pokemon- bien chicas yo seré el arbitro de esta pelea Pokemon, es una pelea todo o nada, cada una de ustedes usara solo un pokemon y la ultima que quede gana! Están listas? -Ash vio como las cinco asintieron tomando sus pokebolas- comiencen

Surskit, Noivern, Lucario, Braixen, Meowstic, Yo te elijo! -gritaron cada una de ellas llamando a su mejor Pokemon, todos los pokemon estaban en el centro esperando a ver a quien atacaban por su cuenta- Yo ganare y tendré a Ash para mi sola un día entero! -dijeron las chicas serias, Ash estaba algo cansado y se sentó en el suelo a ver que pasaba, mientras volviendo con Izak y Bruce, solos apenas habían llegado a la zona donde se había visto la tormenta eléctrica, cuando llegaron volando con sus pokemon ellos pusieron notar que la tierra estaba quemada y destruida en diferentes partes, cuando bajaron se toparon con una maquina o lo poco que quedaba de ella, Bruce reviso la maquina y encontró una tarjeta verde intacta-

Interesante creo que le podrá sacar información a esta tarjeta -dijo Bruce viendo la tarjeta madre o disco duro, Izak estaba revisando el campo viendo las partes de máquinas y vehículos, todos tenían el símbolo de Berseck grabado en tinta- que mas vez por ahí

Solo pedazos de maquina nada mas -dijo Izak serio, dio unos pasos mas viendo el campo a me pregunto que clase de pelea se libró aquí para dejar todo este daño -Izak siguió hasta que escucho unos gemidos de dolor, se escuchaba como un pokemon herido, siguió los sonidos hasta que se topó con algo que jamás esperaba ver- no puede ser...Bruce! -Bruce reaccionó y lo siguió- rápido debes ver esto!

Que pasa?! -Brice llego corriendo cuando lo vio se sorprendió también- ese es...! -frente a ellos vieron el pokemon legendario con forma de tigre-

Es Raikou! -dijo Izak sorprendido de ver al pokemon muy herido frente a ellos, vio mas en el campo y entonces noto a otro mas- y ahí esta Suicune! -los dos bajaron y corrieron a ver a los pokemon legendarios, Izak se acercó a Suicune y Bruce apareció frente a Raikou- que te paso? -le tallo el cuerpo un poco para ver si el pokemon reaccionaba, Suicune solo levanto la vista algo cansado y se preocupó un poco- tranquilo no soy un enemigo soy un amigo, me recuerdas? Tu me ayudaste una vez Suicune por ti tengo el cabello y ojos así -Izak sonrío y tallo la frente de pokemon legendario haciendo que se calmara- eso relájate ya todo termino descansa un momento te buscara ayuda

El poderoso Raikou, no te había visto en casi 10 años, todavía te recuerdo como fuiste imponente ante un ejercito de enemigos que quisieron lastimarme y robarme a mis pokemon, muchas gracias por la ayuda -dijo Bruce sonriendo, trato de tocarlo pero Raikou se movió desconfiado- lo entiendo te atacaron sin tregua es lógico que no confíes en mi pero déjanos ayudarte -Bruce tenía una mirada segura y tranquila, el pokemon con forma de tigre asintió, trato de moverse pero sintió algo de dolor-

Debemos ir a un centro pokemon rápido Bruce, luego trataremos de saber que paso aquí! -dijo Izak serio y Bruce asintió- Charlina ayuda a Suicune

Braviary ayúdame con Raikou -dijo Bruce serio y los pokemon asintieron, con mucho esfuerzo lograron dejarlos en los hombros para que avanzarán un poco tratando de volar- necesitan más ayuda -Izak asintió del lado derecho saco otro paquete de seis pokebolas- que suerte que trajimos dos equipos de respaldo y que tambien modifique las pokebolas para que se activen aun con diez pokemon

Si tuviste ideas muy útiles -dijo Izak sonriendo- Gardevoir sal -lanzó su pokebola y emergió una Gardevoir- Gardevoir usa teletransportación en nosotros para que nos lleves a la ciudad más cercana de preferencia un centro pokemon -Gardevoir asintió entendiendo, su cuerpo se iluminó y los siete desaparecieron de ahí, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban frente a un centro pokemon, solo entraron y la enfermera Joy se sorprendió de ver a dos pokemon legendarios, le dijeron que no había mucho tiempo y que los curara, la enfermera se llevó a los pokemon a la sala de curación para que estuvieran mejor, mientras Izak y Bruce estaban afuera pensando en lo sucedido- esto se pone peor


	28. Chapter 28

**La victoria de Serena**

En las región Hoenn Izak y Bruce estaban en la sala espera del centro Pokemon, los dos estaban viendo como la enfermera Joy estaba revisaba y curaba a los pokemon legendarios, Bruce de Izak estaban un poco mas relajados, en eso la enfermera Joy salió de la curación y los vio a ambos.

Bien como se encuentran? -dijo Izak serio-

Estables, Raikou había perdido mucha energía pero Chansey le esta dando un recarga de energía ahora mismo, Suicune estaba muy herido así que lo puso en la maquina de curación ahora mismo -dijo la enfermera Joy tranquilo y los dos jóvenes asintieron tranquilos viendo a ambos pokemon en cámaras parecidas a incubadoras- el tratamiento tardara una hora debido a sus heridas pero lo que me preocupa es que cuando Raikou despierte podría destruir todo por su miedo

Lo entendemos trataremos de calmarlo cuando despierte -dijo Izak tranquilo y Bruce asintió, se escucho un canción e Izak reacciono viendo su bolsillo derecho que estaba vibrando, saco un teléfono portátil y vio que era su esposa- tengo que atender esto -se retiró dejando a Bruce solo con la enfermera Joy, Bruce sonrío y comió una menta y se acordó el cabello-

Disculpe enfermera Joy le agradezco si buen y enorme trabajo -dijo Bruce sonriendo, la enfermera Joy sonrió y Bruce le tomo de las manos de un forma tranquila y cuidadosa- usted es una enfermera maravillosa y la mas hermosa que es visto, muchas enfermeras Joy podrán parecerse pero usted es única para mi es maravillosa -la enfermera Joy estaba sonrojada mientras se imaginaba usando un vestido de princesa de color blanco y Bruce estaba vestido como un caballero,los dos estaban rodeados por una aura de colores y brillo- señorita Joy usted es especial cuando la veo es la única enfermera Joy que necesito en mi vida

Usted es muy amable al decir eso joven -dijo la enfermera Joy sonrojada y cautivada, mientras los dos seguían en su mundo de fantasía Izak estaba afuera con una especie de celular negro con audífonos en sus oídos y la imagen de su esposa en la pantalla-

Bien estoy afuera para una mejor recepción -dijo Izak tranquilo- que paso?

Solo quería saber como te iba -dijo Luci sonriendo- te extraño amor

Yo también te extraño -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero ahora la situación es mas peligrosa de lo pensé

Que paso? -Luci se preocupó un poco e Izak le fue comentando todo lo que había sucedido hasta lo ultimo, Luci no pudo evitar sorprenderse también- entonces que debemos hacer?

Solo esperar ahora mismo la enfermera Joy estaba revisando a los dos legendarios trataremos de comunicarnos con ellos para ver que nos pueden decir -dijo Izak tranquilo y Luci suspiro para calmarse- bueno como han estado las cosas por haya?

Hasta ahora todo tranquilo pero Amy dice que te extraña un poco -dijo Luci sonriendo e Izak asintió sonriendo- bueno dime ya dejaste respirar a tus pokemon? Les diste de comer los dejaste relajarse? Recuerda que ellos se cansan de estar en sus pokebolas

Lo había olvidado los liberare dentro de poco para que salgan a divertirse -dijo Izak sonriendo- también recuerda cuando se el momento yo te lo diré mientras tanto mantente calmada

Recuerdas cuando me dices esos aveces me ciento más insegura -dijo Luci algo preocupada e Izak asintió- bueno estaré al pendiente también la señora Delia me contacto quiere que lleve a las novias de Ash directo a la región Kalos para ver la pelea de Ash pero con todo el entrenamiento que le diste estoy segura que ganara de forma fácil -Izak sonrió un poco-

Si suena bien lleva a Amy contigo y distráiganse un rato mientras yo seguiré trabajando -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Esta bien te avisare si pasa algo, te amo -dijo Luci sonriendo-

También te amo -dijo Izak sonriendo y los dos colgaron, Izak sus piro y guardo el celular, de su cinturón saco diez pokebolas, seis eran normales pero se veían algo viejas y las otras eran de un color negro con blanco- estas pokebolas negras son invención de Bruce con esto puedo cargar al menos diez pokemon -las lanzó al aire- salgan es hora de descansar! -Izak gritó y frente a él aparecieron, Charlina, Zoroark, Laurina, un Milotic, un Luxray, un Electivire, una Gardevoir, un Meganium, un Blaziken y una Vaporeon, los pokemon sonrieron viendo a su entrenador- hola a todos -la Vaporeon y Charlina se le lanzaron encima abrazándolo y lamiendo un poco- ya jaja ya me hacen cosquillas, Charlina, Ricotta tranquilas -las pokemon obedecieron y los dejaron levantarse, todos los pokemon recibieron las noticias de lo que había pasado y todos le entendieron y asintieron serios- por eso escuchen debemos estar atentos a los ataques pero de momento diviértanse en el patio de juegos -los pokemon asintieron sonriendo, se escucharon los pasos de pequeños entrando al centro pokemon-

Enfermera Joy, enfermera Joy -un pequeño niño no mas de diez años la estaba llamando con un Treecko en los brazos, Izak lo escucho y lo siguió- que raro dijo que ataría aquí toda la mañana

Buscabas algo pequeño? -dijo Izak entrando con los demás pokemon-

Si estoy buscando a la enfermera Joy quería que curara a mi Treecko lo que pasa es que tuvimos una batalla con un tipo fuego y le quemo la cola -dijo el pequeño niño mostrando que su pokemon tenía una herida en la cola, Izak asintió-

Si ya veo deberías tener mas cuidado -dijo Izak viendo la cola del pequeño pokemon- Meganium ayúdalo con síntesis yo mientras iré a buscar a la enfermera -Meganium se acercó sonriendo y uso síntesis en el pequeño- tu quédate aquí yo buscare a la enfermera -el niño asintió mientras Meganium seguía en su sanción, Izak le había pedido a Laurina que lo siguiera para buscar a la enfermera- ahora que lo pienso Bruce tampoco esta -a Izak le paso una gota por la cabeza- no puede ser...

"De seguro se esta apareando ese pignite" -dijo Laurina entrecerrando los ojos algo molesta, uso sus detectores buscando las presencias de Bruce y la enfermera por un rato- "los encontré" -le dijo a Izak y el asintió, Laurina siguió con el brazo extendido hasta que llego a una puerta que decía cuarto privado- "según mis detectores están ahí pero...noto..inquietud.." -Laurina se puso algo tensa, Izak por su lado abrió la puerta con cuidado-

Enfermera Joy? -Izak abrió tranquilo pero luego se sorprendió de ver a la enfermera Joy en la cama desnuda, estaba a cuatro sujetando una almohada y Bruce estaba detrás de ella desnudo, estaba con el cuerpo estirado boca abajo y los codos sobre la cama mientras el resto de su cuerpo apuntaba hacia arriba, Izak y Laurina tuvieron un fuerte sonrojo-

Mas mas duro! -decía la enfermera Joy- a la izquierda, a la derecha pero mas duro! -la enfermera gritaba gimiendo mientras Izak solo cerro la puerta de golpe quedando afuera con Laurina-

Al menos la encontramos -dijo Izak avergonzado, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta con cuidado- usa aura esfera -la pokemon asintió con la cara roja, solo metió el brazo y los gritos y gemidos de la enfermera Joy salían con fuerza, Laurina cerró los ojos y disparo la esfera, saco su brazo e Izak cerró la puerta escuchando un grito y una fuerte explosión dentro- de esto no hablábamos

"Entendido" -dijo Laurina roja de la vergüenza, Izak y Laurina volvieron al salón de espera viendo que Meganium esta curando a otros cinco pokemon con sus entrenadoras pero ellas ya eran un poco mayores-

Que esta lanzando aquí? -dijo Izak viendo a los entrenadores-

Nos dijeron que la enfermera no estaba y que estaba este Meganium sanando -dijo una entrenadora viendo que curaban a su Eevee, Izak asintió y se rasco la cabeza, busco en todos lados y no vio al resto de sus pokemon-

Y mis pokemon que estaban aquí? -dijo Izak algo preocupado-

Había unos niños que los llevaron al patio de juego a algunos, a los otros se les encimaron pidiendo caballito -dijo una entrenadora calmada e Izak se golpeo la frente, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió revelando a la enfermera Joy cojeando un poco, sus ropas estaban un poco sucias, sus cabello estaba desordenado y su camisa mal puesta, camino un poco temblando y Bruce salió detrás de ella acomodando un poco su camisa- que le paso enfermera Joy? -la enfermera se sonrojo un poco-

Jugaron a golpearse con las almohadas entre ellos -dijo Izak serio-

Si eso paso ahora chicos vamos a revisar a sus pokemon gracias Meganium por la ayuda -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo y Meganium asintió, los entrenadores siguieron a la enfermera-

No esta un poco vieja para jugar con almohadas y mas que es eso blanco que sale de entre sus piernas -dijo una entrenadora un poco joven y la enfermera Joy se puso pálida _"olvidé poner me la ropa interior"_ debajo de la falda estaba saliendo un leve rastro de un liquido blanco viscoso- que es eso? Se ve espeso -las entrenadoras se veían un poco confundidas y la enfermera no sabia que contestar-

Eso es una crema especial que deja la piel suave, los hombres saben como se usa y las mujeres se la dejan aplicar -dijo Bruce sonriendo y las enfermera estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

Que enserio? -dijeron las chicas emocionadas y sonrojadas- quiero untarme esa crema especial en todo el cuerpo -Izak se sorprendió un poco y la enfermera estaba sonrojada-

Bien niñas tengo un primo que...-Bruce comenzó a decir sonriendo peroIzak le sujeto los genitales directamente con su mano, le apretó los gentiles con fuerza y Brice comenzó a quejarse con unas voz aguda y chillona- me duele...hay..piedad...

Bien niñas vayan a descansar con sus pokemon -dijo Izak sonriendo y las entrenadoras y enfermera se fueron-

Ya...por favor...-Bruce suplicaba pero Izak mas fuerza en su agarre- déjame uno...-Bruce tenía las venas marcadas en la frente y el se suba mucho-

Sabes un día de estos el toro te saldrá por la culata como esto -Izak apretó mas fuerte hasta que escucho un leve crujido y lo soltó haciendo que Bruce cayera al suelo sujetándose sus partes- vámonos -Meganium lo siguió y Laurina también pero apenas vio a Bruce le dio una patada, los tres a salieron a la parte trasera, Izak sonrió viendo que los niños y sus pokemon en etapa bebe, los pequeños Pokemon estaba jugando en la espalda de Charlina mientras ella sonreía y los pokemon bajaban de su espalda resbalando y llegando a su cola solo para saltar un poco, Charlina sonreía y los dejaba subir por su cabeza y los dejaba bajar, Ricotta estaba llevando a unos pokemon tipo agua en su espalda mientras ella corría un poco, Blaziken y Electivire estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, los niños estaban viendo la pelea emocionados, Gardevoir estaba sentada en un campo con algunas flores a su lado, estaba calmada y tocando las flores sonriendo, Milotic estaba debajo de un árbol tomando una siesta junto a Luxray, Meganium se acercó a Gardevoir y se sentó a su lado tomando el sol con las plantas, Zoroark estaba acostado en la copa de un árbol tomando una siesta, Laurina sonrió y se acercó a él, solo se acostó en su pecho y se dejó caer dormida en un abrazo entre ellos- je me recuerdan a Luci y a mi -Izak sonrió y en eso escucho unos pasos viendo que Bruce apenas podía caminar- te mejoraste?

Cállate apenas las siento -dijo Bruce serio e Izanamy sonrió, Bruce saco ocho pokebolas y las lanzó al aire- salgan auchie -se sujeto los genitales mientras sus pokemon aparecían, fueron un Steelix, un Electivire, un Blastoise, un Pyroar, un Sceptile, su Tyrantrum, su Braviary y un Torterra- vayan y relájense chicos yo voy a descansar aquí -Bruce estaba sujetándose la zona afectada y haciendo pucheros en el suelo, a sus pokemon les salió una gota de sudor de ver a su entrenador así en el suelo-

El se lo busco -dijo Izak sonriendo, mientras ellos estaban en el centro Pokemon para su relajación en la región Kalos Ash estaba viendo una pelea entre los pokemon de las chicas, había dejado salir a sus pokemon para que se relajaran un poco, Lucario estaba comiendo un poco sentado a un lado de Greninja el cual parecía que se iba a dormir, Charizard estaba recostado en el suelo durmiendo un rato, Pikachu solo estaba sentado en una banca aburrido y bostezando, Sceptile estaba acotado en un árbol sin hacer nada e Infernape estaba tapando los arboles alzando entre ellos, frente a Ash estaba una enorme masa de humo y polvo, los cinco pokemon estaba cansados y heridos mientras las chicas estaban cansadas y parecían enojadas-

Ya podrían para lleva cerca de 30 minutos peleando -dijo Ash algo aburrido-

No! -gritaron todas molestas viéndose a los ojos- este será el ataque final nuestro orgullo esta en juego y venceremos sin importar que! -dijeron todas molestas, mientras Ash tenía una cara de Póker face estilo Saitama-

Mmm ok -dijo Ash con la cara de Póker face, los pokemon de las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus mejores te ni as la mayoría consistía en una esfera de energía, las pokemon dispararon sus técnicas y chocaron entre ellas causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Ash y sus Pokemon tuvieron la misma expresión en sus caras la póker face, después de la explosión, todo quedo en un fuerte agujero, en el agujero estaban las chicas con sus pokemon cada uno con los ojos en forma de remolinos mareadas o inconscientes, las únicas que estaba viene eran Serena y Braixen, las cuales estaban conscientes- bien Serena tu ganaste

Si ganamos Braixen bien hecho -dijo Serena sonriendo y Braixen asintió, ambas vieron a sus parejas y le saltaron encima abrazándolos con fuerza- bien te tengo por más de una semana

Que bien -dijo Ash sonriendo y le regreso el abrazo, lo mismo paso con Lucario le regreso el abrazo a Braixen sonriendo, las chicas fueron saliendo del agujero algo impresionadas-

Jamás espere que el Braixen de Serena tuviera ese poder -dijo Korrina impresionada-

Lo que mas se sorprende es que haya alcanzado un nivel sorprendente y no haya evolucionado -dijo Alexa saliendo del polvo, todas salieron y vieron a Serena la cual estaba seria- lo prometido se cumple felicidades Serena te quedas con Ash una semana

Si! -dijo Serena sonriendo y abrazo mas fuerte a Ash, se separó un momento y suspiro, todos se relajaron un momento cuando se escucharon el sonido de unas telas rompiéndose, las ropas de todas se habían roto dejándolas desnudas frente al emperador-

Hay no mi mejor vestido -dijo Miette con tristeza viendo su vestido destruido-

Mi uniforme favorito -dijo Korrina viendo su playera rota dejando a la vista sus senos los cuales rebotaron un poco- que mal

Era mi mejor ropa -dijo Serena viendo su espalda y su vestido reveló su trasero, con las hermanos los leotardos se habían roto dejándolas impresionadas, apenas las ropas se fueron sus senos rebotaron con fuerza dejando impresionado al joven entrenador, las chicas estaban desnudas pero Ash estaba sonrojado e impresionado- Ash que esperas daños algo de ropa no crees? -Ash apenas reaccionó, pero hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención y eso fue que ninguna de las chicas grito ni sintió pena, ni siquiera se taparon-

Eh? Chicas no se van a cubrir? -dijo Ash sorprendido viéndolas, las chicas se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron- que pasa?

Ash nosotras ya nos hemos entregado a ti, nos has visto desnudas no le veo la vergüenza a esto -dijo Violeta sonriendo, en eso inflo un poco el pecho y Miette se sintió incomoda, lo único que hizo fue taparse el pecho con su brazo izquierdo- oh que pasa te sientes intimidada por mi? Eh dime -Violeta le pego los pechos a Miette en la cabeza haciéndolos rebotar-

Ya déjame -Miette le dio un golpe a los pechos de Violeta sacándole un gemido y Miette se quedo de piedra un momento- a todo esto díganme como es que aprobaron esa ley que tenían?!

No es ninguna nueva ley esta ley existe desde que el primer entrenador pokemon dejo su casa -dijo Alexa sonriendo y las demás chicas suspiraron, Ash les dio la ropa al final y todas quedaron listas para el día, tal como habían prometido Serena tomo toda la semana para ella y Ash, mientras ellos seguían con sus apuestas y sus momentos tranquilos, en Hoenn Izak y Bruce estaban tranquilos guardando a los pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas y entraron al centro Pokemon para ver a los dos pokemon legendarios que estaban comenzando a despertar-

Bien ya están despertando -dijo Izak serio viendo que Suicune estaba abriendo los ojos tranquilo- creo que lo mejor es estar cerca de ellos para que vean una cara conocida y no se pongan molestos-

Si tienes razón -dijo Bruce tranquilo y los dos entraron a la sala, se acercaron a las cámaras de curación con los Pokemon legendarios dentro, los dos se sentaron en una silla frente a ellos, el primero en despertar fue Raikou, cuando estaba por rugir Bruce le hablo- Raikou tranquilo no soy tu enemigo! -Bruce grito viendo que Raikou estaba por lanzar un trueno de su cuerpo, el pokemon se calmo y lo vio serio- mira estas curado no tienes lesiones o heridas -Bruce sonrió y alzo las manos- tranquilo no pasa nada, voy a abrir esto y tu podrás salir con cuidado si? -Bruce apretó el botón con tranquilidad y cuidado, la enfermera Joy se escondió y se sujeto las orejas con las manos esperando una explosión y un grito los cuales nunca ocurrieron, se sorprendió y asomo su cabeza por el cristal viendo que Raikou salió con cuidado y calmado- listo lo ves no pasa nada aquí nadie quiere hacerte daño, si te quieres ir -Bruce se acercó a la puerta principal y la abrió- eres libre de irte cuando quieras -Bruce sonrió y el pokemon solo asintió, fue dando unos pasos y salió del centro Pokemon, solo estiró su cuerpo y salió corriendo para perderse en el bosque- espero que nos volvamos a ver

Bien Suicune estas curado -dijo Izak sonriendo viendo al pokemon legendario, Suicune se levanto con cuidado, se bajo del lugar donde estaba y lo vio de frente- que pasa? Me contaras lo que paso -el pokemon asintió e Izak dejo salir a Zoroark- Zoroark, Suicune nos contara lo que le paso así que quiero te transformes en un humano y me vayas contando paso por paso entendiste? -Zoroark asintió, salto y se transformó en Izak pero con el cabello negro- en mi? Vaya que loco

No, loco el viagra en forma de supositorio -dijo Zoroark sonriendo e Izak se golpeo la frente, Suicune le comenzó a decir todo a Zoroark con seriedad- el dice que los atacaron por sorpresa, no sabe como pero los convocaron en un mismo sitio a los tres, a Entei, Raikou y el, Entei logró huir pero Raikou y el fueron capturados en una red eléctrica, luego los pusieron dentro de una caja con muchos colores en todas las paredes, se acercaron con una maquina muy extraña y le fueron robando sus poderes, se desmayo por un tiempo y luego cuando despertó te encontró

Pudo oír algo mas? Alguna pista de su plan? -dijo Izak tranquilo y Zoroark asintió, hablo en su propio lenguaje y Suicune le contesto-

Si, dijo que escucho algo sobre hacer una esfera o piedra especial para cumplir al fin sus planes pero eso fue todo lo que hoy, la palabra piedra nada mas -dijo Zoroark tranquilo e Izak asintió, Suicune dijo algo mas y Zoroark se sorprendió un momento- dice algo de que habrá un ataque los más probable dentro de tres semanas cuando sea la liga pokemon es para llamar la atención de todo el mundo

Entonces ese es el objetivo -dijo Izak sorprendido- bien ya sabemos que van a hacer debemos ir a Kalos para la liga pokemon, Zoroark gracias y a ti también Suicune -los dos pokemon asintieron y Zoroark volvió a su estado normal- bien Suicune si algo se presenta espero contar con tu ayuda -Suicune asintió y se retiró corriendo por la puerta del centro Pokemon- entonces ya sabemos a donde ir -Izak estaba serio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los días pasaron el gran concurso estaba apunto de ser, durante a ese tiempo Serena estuvo entrenado sus combinaciones y Ash practicaba con sus pokemon hasta que cada uno terminara cansado y herido, después del tiempo necesario comenzó el concurso Perfomance, Miette y Serena estaban inscribiéndose mientras Ash, Clemont y las chicas estaban sentados en unas sillas esperando a ver que pasaba, cuando ellas terminaron les dieron las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer y se quedaron sorprendidas, se vieron entre ellas y luego fueron con los demás-

Y bien lograron inscribirse? Parece que tienen mala cara -dijo Clemont impresionado y las chicas suspiraron-

Bueno como es el gran Perfomance, tendremos que salir con una pareja en la última etapa -dijo Miette algo seria y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

El tema de este gran Perfomance es el amor, las competidoras tendremos que bailar con una pareja asignada por los jueces del concurso, pero si la participante tiene una pareja la pareja puede participar -dijo Serena sonrojada y nerviosa, Ash entendió el mensaje y asintió-

La cuestión es Ash de quien vas a ser pareja? -dijo Miette sonriendo- obvio de mi

Mejor dejémosles esto a la ciencia -dijo Clemont sonriendo mientras sus lentes brillaban sin dejar ver sus ojos- usaremos una maquina para seleccionar a la..Ooo..-Clemont se quede callado cuando Bonnie le dio un leve golpe en los genitales, Clemont se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas- por que...? -Clemont solo cayó al suelo sujetándose el área afectada-

Tengo una idea sin hacer un boom en todo la zona -dijo Bonnie sonriendo, tomo unos pedazos de papel en forma de tiras, eran cinco en total, a dos le puso una raya roja en la esquina inferior y a los otros los dejo sin nada, los revolvió haciéndolos bolitas en sus manos, se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos con las bolitas de papel dentro- bien este es el juego a la azar, como Ash es un tonto que no puede elegir bien -Ash solo puso su cara de póker face- creo que es mejor que el destino tome la decisión, las dos tomaran un papel y a la que le toque un papel con color rojo tendrá a Ash como pareja

Que buena idea Bonnie -dijo Alexa sonriendo- así todos estarán parejos -Bonnie asintió con riendo y agito las manos-

Bien ahora - Bonnie abrió las manos y las chicas metieron las manos tomando una bolita de papel cada una, las dos la abrieron con algo de miedo y notaron que el resultado, Serena sonrió mostrando que ella había tenido el papel rojo y Miette tenía el blanco- bien ahora Ash bailara!

Si vamos Ash tenemos que comprarte un traje nuevo y debemos inscribirte a ti, a Pikachu y a Lucario -una de las pokebolas de Ash se abrió y Lucario salió mostrándose nervioso, Pikachu estaba igual- vamos chicos no se pongan nerviosos será divertido sus parejas será Braixen y Sylveon -dijo Serena sonriendo y las pokemon estaban afuera sonriendo viendo a su pareja los cuales estaban dudando un poco y sonriendo, cada una tomo las manos de su pareja sonriendo sonrojada y pidiendo- por favor -dijeron las tres sonriendo-

Esta bien bailare contigo -dijo Ash sonriendo igual que sus pokemon machos-

Si bailare con mi novio! -dijo Serena sonriendo, pero una loli morena que estaba pasando por ahí lo escucho sorprendida-

Escuchaste eso lo llamo novio -dijo Xana sorprendida- tu que dices Benigno? -no escucho respuesta- Benigno? -se volteo y se topó con el entrenador grande y un poco goteo llorando en el suelo de forma comida con una gran ayuda morada en su cuerpo- Benigno que te pasa?!

Serena me cambio...lo prefirió a el...y yo soy muy toros y bobo...-Benigno estaba llorando a mares dejando una gran mancha de humedad en el suelo, Xana solo suspiro y se golpeo la frente-

Dame fuerzas Arceus -dijo Xana cansada e irritada- salió un momento de su esquina y vio que Ash y Serena se habían ido- ya se fueron bueno espero que la pareja de novios me de una buena competición -mientras tanto con Serena y Ash, los dos habían llegado a una tienda de trajes, los dos estrenaron y buscaron un traje para Ash y los pokemon-

Veamos mi vestido va a ser rojo que color deberías usar para...-Serena estaba pensando un momento cuando Bonnie y Korrina vieron unos trajes de boda-

Oye Serena y que te parecen estos son muy bonitos -dijo Bonnie mostrándole el vestido y traje de bodas, Serena al verlo se sonrojo y se imaginó caminando al altar donde Ash lo esperaba usando un Smoking negro, sacudió su cabeza y respiro profundo para calmarse-

Ya se para que no sientas la presión de la boda que te parece este? -dijo Korrina mostrándole un vestido corto blanco con bordes de un color amarillo y detalles negros, el vestido era largo y con guantes blancos largos- es perfecto y con el traje de bodas de los hombres el Smoking se verían divinos -Serena se lo imagino un momento pero su sueño se fue cuando vio el alto, alto, alto, precio que tenía- que pasa?

Que que pasa cuesta lo mismo que un auto nuevo del año presente -dijo Serena impactada, las chicas vieron el precio y sus ojos casi se le salen- mejor le rentamos los trajes a los chicos -las chicas asintieron mientras Ash y los demás estaban aburridos, Serena busco los trajes, para Pikachu un pequeño traje de saco azul, botones dorados y camisa blanca con un moño azul en el cuello, para Lucario un saco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata-

Se ven muy lindos -dijo Bonnie sonriendo-

Es verdad el Lucario de Ash se ve muy apuesto -dijo Korrina sonriendo y los pokemon dieron las gracias sonriendo, las hembras sonriendo y se apegaron mas a ellos- vamos Ash queremos verte anda sal ya

Esta bien pero no me siento cómoda con esto -dijo Ash detrás de la cortina, la deslizó y salió- me siento raro como si usara un disfraz -Ash sonrió mostrando que usaba un Smoking de saco y pantalón negro, su camisa estaba dentro apegada a su cuerpo, usaba una corbata larga negra, solo se sacudió el saco un poco y se puso unos zapatos negros para el traje- como me veo? -se dio la vuelta viendo que las chicas estaban sonrojadas en especial Serena-

Te ves muy apuesto Ash -dijo Serena sonriendo y Ash asintió- bien es hora de nuestro debut como novios!


	29. Chapter 29

**Ash y Serena, un debut como novios!**

Era el gran día del Perfomance de Serena y era el ultimo para ser considerada la reina de Kalos, todo el auditorio estaba lleno de gente y Pokemon que querían ver el evento, entre el público, estaban Alexa, Violeta, Clemont y Bonnie viendo el gran escenario, el escenario constaba con la vista de un castillo, tenía dos escaleras a los lados las cuales iban subiendo a una plataforma con forma de palco antiguo de un castillo frente a él estaba una plataforma redonda de color roja dando a entender que tenía una alfombra, todo estaba decorado para el evento, mientras en los camerinos Serena estaba dándoles los últimos toques a su vestido, el vestido era largo de color rojo con un listón rosado pasando por la cintura, tenía una flor como seguro en la parte derecha para que se mantuviera ajustado el listón, tenía guantes largos de color blanco y una tiara blanca, para Sylveon usaba una tiara blanca en la cabeza, sus listones habían sido acomodados para que formarán un corazón en la espalda o un gran moño dependiendo de como se sintiera más cómoda, Braixen estaba usando un vestido similar al de serena pero menos rojo, en la cabeza usaba la tiara y en su oreja izquierda una flor como broche.

Bien ya casi todo esta listo para el ultimo evento el cual es la presentación en pareja -dijo Serena sonriendo- el primer evento será una presentación de una pareja pokemon macho y hembra Sylveon y Pikachu les toca primero -Sylveon asintió sonriendo- bien la ultima será el baile ahí mismo tendremos que participar los seis bailando y viéndonos como parejas felices entendieron? -las pokemon asintieron- bueno solo queda a esperar a los chicos a ver que hacen -mientras en el vestuario de Ash, Ash se estaba dando un baño en una regadera con Pikachu y Lucario para aprovechar el agua-

Bien este es el evento más importante en la vida de las chicas así que debemos hacer lo mejor por ellas entendieron? -dijo Ash tranquilo y sus pokemon asintieron- en verdad creo que ella lo podrá lograr ganar este festival lo es todo para ella -los pokemon machos asintieron y siguieron dándose un baño quedando todos cubiertos por el jabón, son que se dieran cuenta la puerta del vestuario se abrió y entro Xana junto a Benigno el cual se veía algo molesto y deprimido-

Bien mientras se da un baño entremos y le robamos la ropa para el festival -dijo Benigno sonriendo- cuando Serena vea que no tiene su traje Ash quedara descalificado y entonces yo podré bailar con Serena -Benigno se estaba imaginando a Ash derrotado y tirado en el suelo mientras el estaba bailando con Serena la cual estaba sonriendo _"oh Benigno eres mejor bailarín que Ash y mucho mas guapo"_ dijo la Serena de su mente- por ti todo mi amor -Xana estaba seria con las manos en las caderas- vamos ayúdame a buscar

No creo que esto sea bueno Benigno además tu no eres así -dijo Xana molesta- por qué haces esto?

Por que amo a Serena y no me gusta verlo con ese tipo que no tiene ni un pokemon decente que haya evolucionado a su última etapa -dijo Benigno celoso y molesto, pero algo que dijo hizo que Xana se sintiera un poco mal- vamos ayúdame a quitarle esa ropa para que no toque a Serena -Benigno se dio la vuelta pero se topó con Greninja el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y serio- y este quien es? -Greninja no dijo nada y solo le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que sus ojos casi se salieron de su cara, Benigno solo termino estrellado en la pared y Greninja se acercaba a el con una mirada seria-

Espera pro favor no es lo que piensas -dijo Xana preocupada, se colocó frente a el pokemon para proteger a su amigo- tranquilo nos iremos sin mas

Greninja esta todo bien? -dijo Ash saliendo de la regadera con una toalla enrollada en su cintura- Xana Benigno que hacen aquí? -Xana se sonrojó al verlo usando esa vestimenta, Greninja solo salto por encima de Xana y sujeto a Benigno de su cabeza para déjalo frente a Ash tirado en el suelo, sujetaba su brazo derecho en una llave haciendo que el entrenador entrará en razón- bien Benigno que haces aquí? Escuche que no dejarías que tocara a tu Serena?

Si estaba aquí para evitar que le hicieras algo malo a Serena, no es justo que ella baile contigo, soy mas grande y mejor bailarín que tu -dijo Benigno serio y Ash suspiro, le hizo una señal a Greninja y este aplico mas fuerza en el brazo del gordo- hay basta basta!

Llévatelo de aquí y no lo quiero ver cerca -dijo Ash serio y Greninja asintió levantando a Benigno, lo comenzó a empujar para sacarlo de ahí- y tu que tienes que decir Xana?

Yo solo vine a intentar detenerlo lo juro -dijo Xana nerviosa y sonrojada como Ash había salido de la ducha había dejado el piso algo mojado, Xana se trataba de acercar a explicarle algo pero ella resbalo y estaba por caer al suelo, busco algo de donde sujetarse para no caer y termino sujetando de la entrepierna de Ash, Ash se sonrojo un poco y Xana se detuvo en el suelo con su mano derecha pero sentía algo duro y tibio en su otra mano, levanto la vista y se topó que estaba sujetando el pene de Ash, Greninja y Benigno estaban sorprendidos-

Volví a perder en tamaño -Benigno lloro un poco y Greninja lo saco, Xana tardo un momento en reaccionar, se puso roja y con los ojos en blanco, grito un poco y se sujeto la cara con las manos, su cabeza había sacado vapor y termino congelada en su postura, Greninja solo la saco del cuarto y la dejo en el pasillo con su compañero-

Ya no me podré casar -dijo Xana sonrojada e ida, en el cuarto Ash le dio las gracias a Greninja y comenzó a a secarse el cuerpo, sus pokemon hicieron los mismo, cuando terminaron se comenzaron a vestir, Pikachu se había puesto su pequeño traje azul, Lucario se había puesto el Smoking con un agujero en el pecho para su pico de metal pero para cubrir ese pico un poco se puso una cortaba larga negra en el cuello para disipar el traje completo, Ash se había puesto el Smoking negro con una corbata larga, los pokemon parecían emocionados-

Bien ya estamos listos -dijo Ash sonriendo- Greninja quiero que vayas con Bonnie y los demás quédate ahí y diviértete viendo el concurso -Greninja asintió tomando la mochila de Ash con su ropa y pokemon dentro- bien ahora solo un ultimo punto -Ash se acercó a una cómoda de donde saco dos tres cajas con rosas blancas dentro- no entiendo muy bien por que Alexa me aconsejo comprar estas cosas pero creo que es lo bueno de ir a un baile -le dio una rosa a cada Pokemon y los cuatro salieron, Ash tomo el camino a la derecha acompañado de Pikachu y Lucario mientras Greninja iba directo a las gradas, cuando llego a los asi tientos Greninja estuvo saltando de lado a lado buscando al grupo de Clemont-

Greninja por aquí -dijo Clemont alzando el brazo y Greninja llevo con ellos- bien Ash y los demás están listos? -Greninja asintió y le dio la mochila de Ash- la mochila de Ash la tengo que guardar -Clemont la tomo y las tres pokebolas restantes cayeron al suelo revelando a Charizard, Infernape y Sceptile pero como estaban en las gradas quedaron atorados en el pasillo- hay no!

"Quita tu cola de mi cara lagarto rojo" -dijo Sceptile molesto con la cola de Charizard sobre su cabeza, por sus piernas estaba algo atorado y Charizard estaba sobre el- "no me culpes iguana!" -dijo Charizard molesto mientras Infernape saltó sobre su espalda y cayo dando una vuelta y quedo alejado de los dos que seguían peleando-

"Tranquilos solo deben calmarse y verán que saldrán rápido" -dijo Infernape sonriendo pero los machos no dejaron de pelear, Greninja solo se relajó y se sentó con los demás igual que Infernape, después de un rato Sceptile y Charizard lograron salir y se quedaron en los pasillos a un lado de las sillas para ver el espectáculo, con Ash el estaba llegando al cuarto de Serena para verla, después de uno momentos Serena salió con sus pokemon ya vestidas-

Vaya te ves hermosa Serena -dijo Ash viendo a Serena usando un vestido azul sencillo y corto con una diadema roja con un flor-

Gracias Ash -dijo Serena sonriendo- este vestido es para la primera parte ya que es más casual, para la ultima robada tu y yo tendremos un baile mientras nuestros pokemon hacen su escena, en la primera etapa solo me acompañaras y con Pikachu, Lucario tu y Braixen bailaran en la última etapa entendido? -todos asintieron seguros- bien vengan los dos -Ash la siguio y todos fueron a la sala de espera a ver si el evento ya empezaba o no, cuando llegaron a la sala de espera notaron que todas las participantes estaban hablando con un chico que usaba un traje de caballero de diferentes colores, todos se veían delgados y muchas chicas estaban sonrojadas, la única que no hablaba con uno de esos era Xana la cual estaba sentada en un rincón usando un vestido blanco con negro- vaya es como entrar en un salón con gente hermosa

Pero por que Xana esta sola? -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo que era la única sin pareja, Serena no lo entendió y decidió acercarse junto con Ash-

Hola Xana por que tienes la cara larga? -dijo Serena tranquila y Xana alzo la vista, cuando vio a Ash su cara se puso roja y desvío la mirada al suelo- paso algo malo?

No es nada -dijo Xana sonrojada y nerviosa, se calmo un momento y luego respiro- Benigno, lo abandone como mi pareja hable con los coordinadores y mi nueva pareja vendrá dentro de poco

Pero no entiendo por que dejaste ir a Benigno? -dijo Serena impresionada-

Digamos que sentía algo mas que amistad hacia el pero el cambio todo, me dijo que amaba a alguien mas e intento algo bajo para hacer que lo notara, no lo aguante así que le dije que se fuera y el no dudo solo se fue así nada más -dijo Xana deprimida, mientras su Ivysaur estaba tratando de consolarla un momento- gracias amiga -Xana sonrió y le tallo la cabeza-

Vamos no te deprimas de esa forma, si el no quiso estar contigo es por que no vio lo especial que eres -dijo Ash sonriendo, Xana lo vio un momento-

Lo que dice Ash es verdad eres una gran chica y vales bastante, Benigno es solo un bobo que no sabe lo que quiere déjalo no vale la pena -dijo Serena sonriendo y Xana asintió sonriendo un poco deprimida-

Saben hay algo que quiero decirles, felicidades a ambos por su noviazgo -dijo Xana sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron un poco- no traten de mentirme por que lo escuche muy bien

Si somos novios -dijeron los dos sonriendo- Ash es mi pareja de baile y sus pokemon son parejas de los míos, hasta ellos ya tuvieron bebes

Enserio y donde están las pequeñas criaturas? -dijo Xana emocionada viendo a la pareja-

Hay es verdad olvide darle los pokemon a Alexa para que vieran los eventos -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Espera aún hay tiempo primero ira un grupo de tres parejas nosotros somos los sextos en aparecer -dijo Ash sonriendo- saca a las pequeñas que Lucario los lleve con los demás y regrese

Bien pensado -dijo Serena sonriendo, busco en su bolso y saco dos pokebolas y las abrió liberando a las pequeñas Fennekin frente a Xana- bien aquí están

Son tan lindas -dijo Xana sonriendo viendo a las pequeñas, las pequeñas se asustaron un poco y se acercaron a sus padres- que les pasa?

Es que son algo tímidas descuida -dijo Serena sonriendo- bueno Lucario llévalas con Bonnie y regresas entendido? -el Pokemon asintió y se llevó a las pequeñas con el, cuando llego las dejo en manos de Greninja-

"Escuchen quédense con Greninja mama y pala tienen un asunto importante entendido?" -dijo Lucario sonriendo y las pequeñas asintieron quedándose con Greninja ahora con el papel de niñero, Lucario regreso a la sala de espera y las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apareció el presentador a travez de una puerta en el suelo junto a su pokemon que cargaba las llaves-

Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al gran Performance para decidir a la nueva reina de Kalos -dijo el presentador Pierre sonriendo y el público aplaudió- bien espectadores les presento la corona de la reina Kalos! -a un lado de Pierre y de su pokemon apareció una columna con una almohada y encima la corona para la ganadora- bien esta vez el concurso no sólo será de la relación que las entrenadoras tienen con su pokemon si no que será sobre el mismo amor, cada participante tendrá una pareja y su pokemon también pero si la participante demuestra no tener una buena coordinación con su pareja perderá en esa ronda igual que su pokemon, la última ronda será un baile entre parejas mientras sus pokemon demuestran su coordinación y trabajo unidos! -el público se emociono y comenzó a aplaudir- primero presentamos a nuestra primera pareja! -detrás de Pierre se ha oro una cortina revelando a un chica con un vestido amarillo y un joven de cabello castaño usando un traje de gala color rojo-

Bien ya inicio -dijo Serena seria un poco, Ash estaba sentado viendo la televisión-

Estas nerviosa? -dijo Miette llegando ella usaba un vestido color azul pálido corto de bordes amarillos de tirantes en los hombros a su lado estaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros, tenía un traje igual que los demás pero era de color azul-

Solo un poco y tu como estas? Molesta por que soy yo la que bailara con Ash y no tu? -dijo Serena sonriendo con burla-

Ja si lo estoy pero no te creas cuando me nombre reina de Kalos Ash será mi Rey y no este sujeto que me dieron -dijo Miette sonriendo apretando los dientes viendo a Serena a los ojos-

Oye tengo nombre -dijo el muchacho nervioso-

Calla -Miette le grito y el muchacho se alejo un poco asustado- bien Serena nuestro duelo se desidia en la pista del baile

Que así sea -dijo Serena sonriendo, las dos estaban ardiendo en llamas retadoras sin despegarse la vista de encima, después de la segunda pareja fue turno de Miette con su compañero el cual tenía un Fletchinder, Slurpuff salto usando Esporagodon y el Fletchinder lo siguio cubriendo su cuerpo con llamas dejando un rastro de esporas rojas, cuando los dos estaban a cierta altura el Fletchinder sujeto a Slurpuff de sus manos y lo elevó dando una espiral en el aire, los dos se separaron dejando un rastro de esporas rojas que bañaron al público, al final los pokemon cayeron dando las gracias igual que los entrenadores-

Vaya eso si fue bueno -dijo Xana sonriendo- pero le falto un poco mas

Si -dijo Serena seria, después de dos parejas más fue turno de Ash y Serena- estoy lista -Serena alzó el puño derecho pero le temblaba, Ash la tomo para calmarla un poco- Ash

Descuida estamos contigo -dijo Ash sonriendo igual que Pikachu, Sylveon sonrió y Pikachu se puso su derecha-

Ahora denle la bienvenida a una concursante regular a Performance Serena y su novio Ash Ketchum quien apenas este es su primer Performance! -dijo Pierre sonriendo y de la cortina salieron la pareja sonriendo sonrojados, a,nos entraron tomados de la mano mientras sus pokemon sonrieron saludando al público, Serena vio a Ash y este asintió dandole un poco mas de confianza, Sylveon se puso a un lado y Pikachu se puso de lado contrario, Ash comenzó a aplaudir junto con Serena mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar, Sylveon comenzó a correr y a bailar en el campo como cuando era una Eevee dejando un leve rastro de rayos amarillos, Pikachu se puso a bailar con ella soltando le ves rastros de electricidad, los dos cruzaron sonriendo dejando u rastros de sus técnicas en el aire-

Bien Sylveon usa viento Feerico -dijo Serena sonriendo- Pikachu ponte encima de Sylveon y espera a que use su ataque -ambos entrenadores extendieron los brazos derecho e izquierdo, Pikachu obedeció al igual que Sylveon, Pikachu se puso sobre la cabeza de Sylveon Sylveon aulló soltando un ligero viento de color plateado acorralando a los dos- Pikachu usa red de electricidad -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Yo eón cárgalo con tus listones -dijo Serena sonriendo, Pikachu se bajo de Sylveon y se enrollo un poco, comenzó a girar soltando leves corrientes de electricidad, Sylveon lo cargo usando sus listones y Pikachu comenzó a soltar la electricidad en el viento Feerico de Sylveon, Sylveon lo lanzaba al aire como si fuera una pelota, en un momento a otro se creo un leve remolino de color amarillo como el trueno, los dos se pararon dejando la energía en el aire y quedaron de lados contrarios- ahora Sylveon usa Rayo lunar

Pikachu usa electrobola -dijo Ash sonriendo, Sylveon abrió la boca y Pikachu concentraba energía en su cola formando una bola, los dos corrieron a hacia el otro y poco antes de estar juntos dispararon sus ataques al centro del remolido causando una leve explosión de color dorada, esta vez el brillo causado se expandió en todo el público pero en el centro del brillo había una esfera de color dorada, Sylveon quedo a cuatro patas con los listones en forma de corazón y Pikachu quedo frente a ella en una pose sonriendo, el público aplaudió emocionado viendo el ataque mezclado, los amigos de Ash y Serena estaban sonriendo y aplaudían viendo todo, las hijas de Braixen estaban sorprendidas y emocionadas, en Kanto en la casa de Ash Anabel, Cinthia y Delia estaban viendo la competencia por pokevision, la madre de Serena estaba viendo la presentación desde su computadora, en las gradas estaba una pareja mas cuatro chicas mas viendo el espectáculo-

Fantástica combinación de ambos pokemon! -gritó Pierre sonriendo- denles un aplauso son la mejor pareja que eh visto ahora y una verdadera pareja de novios! -los dos sonrieron sonrojados y se retiraron algo avergonzados-

Estuvieron asombrosos! -dijo Xana sonriendo- deberían a ver practicado ara hacer esa clase de presentación!

En realidad todo eso fue improvisado -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada, se escucho un masivo "Eeh?!" En todo el lugar- así es todo fue completamente improvisado

Pero como lo hicieron si todo parecía que habían practicado mucho tiempo, la coreografía, los bailas, las técnicas hasta esa rodada con electricidad -dijo Miette sorprendida-

Bueno no quisiera admitir enfrente todo el público pero tuve dos amigas que les gustaban mucho los concursos con ambas participe y las ayude a practicar sus estilos -dijo Ash sonriendo- gracias a esas prácticas Pikachu aprendió a improvisar y una técnica que aveces es muy útil la llamo escudo eléctrico

Yo solo hice que Sylveon bailara, Pikachu la siguio y luego comencé a hacer una rutina que tenía pensado con Braixen y mi Pikachu hembra, jamás pensé que Ash podría hacerlo muy bien -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada, la cara de todos los presente cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos estaban por caerse de su cabeza, las demás parejas salieron a escena y llego el tiempo de Serena y Ash de nuevo, Serena ya se había cambiado dejando a Ash impresionado-

Vaya te ves hermosa aun mas Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado, Braixen también ya estaba lista y recibió halagos de Lucario-

Gracias Ash -dio Serena sonrojada- muy bien el estilo de baile de Miette fue zamba y el de Xana fue tango que tenemos nosotros? -Ash y Lucario estaban sentados en la silla pensando un momento y luego vieron sus trajes-

Solo el Baile formal el Vals -dijo Ash tranquilo y Serena asintió- espera antes de iniciar el baile hay algo que te quiero dar -Ash le dio la rosa y Serena se quedo sorprendida viendo la rosa-

Un ramillete? -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Si fue consejo de Alexa quería dártelo para la presentación -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena sonrío-

Me lo podrías poner? -dijo Serena sonriendo y Ash asintió, saco la flor de la caja y se la puso como broche en el hombro izquierdo, Lucario lo puso en la muñeca derecha de Braixen dejándola como una pulsera, Pikachu solo le dio la rosa a Sylveon la cual sonreía emocionada-

Bien comencemos -Ash le dio el brazo derecho y Serena lo abrazo, los seis comenzaron a avanzar rumbo al escenario-

Bien damas y caballeros ahora toca la ultima aparte y la tercera pareja que son Ash y Serena, en esta etapa ellos bailaran entre ellos y dos pokemon suyos bailaran con ellos mientras crean una escena especial para este baile -dijo Pierre sonriendo- los otros dos pokemon serán su apoyo con los demás ataques ahora pueden empezar

Las luces se apagaron y la música sonó, era un música llena de calma perfecta para un Vals, Serena apareció primero sujetando una parte de la cola del vestido con la mano derecha y la izquierda estaba alzada para una invitación, estaba bailando ella sola de momento, Braixen encendió la punta de su vara y comenzó a bailar girando soltando leves marcas de fuego, una luz se encendió dejando ver a Ash bailando solo con las manos en la espalda, a su lado estaba Lucario, Lucario alzo su brazo derecho y soltó onda vacío como un viento que cubría a Ash, Ash se acercó a Serena bailando cubierto por la onda vacío y Serena se acercó bailando un poco mientras dl fuego de Braixen la rodeaba en una aura roja, Serena quedo frente a Ash aun con la mano extendida, Ash se inclinó como un caballero pidiéndole una pieza y Serena acepto, Ash tomo su mano y puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella, los dos comenzaron a bailar al estilo del Vals, sus pokemon siguieron usando sus técnicas dejando un viento plateado y rojo de fuego, Ash extendió el brazo derecho haciendo que Serena diera una vuelta sobre su eje, cuando Serena termino de girar el viento de fuego y aura se deshizo de una explosión de polvo y luces, el público quedo sorprendido por lo que veía-

 _Bésame en tiempo de Vals 1,2,3 1,2,3 sin para de bailar, has que este tiempo de vals no termine jamás_ -Ash canto un poco, Serena estaba sonrojada y muy cómoda, Serena quedo bailando dandole la espalda a Ash y sus brazos los tenía cruzados sobre su estómago y Ash la tomaba de las manos, Lucario y Braixen estaban bailando abrazados, en eso las luces se apagado. Y Lucario formo una aura esfera y Braixen la rodeo con sus flamas, Lucario la lanzo al techo donde la esfera creció formando una esfera roja de fuego, Sylveon disparó una rayo lunar y Pikachu disparó una atactrueno haciendo reventar esa esfera en forma de una esfera dorada casi como una luna, Lucario sujeto las caderas de Braixen y la lanzo al aire, Braixen sonrió, tomo su vara y comenzó a girar formando un torbellino de flamas, Braixen extendió los brazos y las llamas se esparcieron hasta desvanecerse y ella cayó en los brazos de Lucario, cuando la canción estaba por llegar a la ultima parte, Ash lanzó a Serena haciendo que bailara y girará en el aire, Ash corrió y la atrapo dandole una vuelta con los brazos extendidos, Lucario formo tres auras esferas y las lanzo a tres lados diferentes Braixen mezclo las auras esferas haciendo que se volvieran de un fuego azul, cuando los cuatro estaban en la zona frontal bailando Sylveon lanzo un grito soltando corazones de su boca, los corazones habían chocado con las auras esferas de Lucario formando seis corazones en el cielo de energía y fuego soltando algunos destellos detrás de las parejas dandole un final muy bueno, el público aplaudió emocionado mientras Ash, Serena y los pokemon daban las gracias con una reverencia, después de unos momentos todos estaban reunidos para ver quien era la participante favorita-

Bien ahora presionen los boten es para esconder a su participante favorita -dijo Pierre sonriendo y todos alzaron la lampara lanzándoles las luces, la luz de Miette era verde, la luz de Xana era amarilla y la de Serena era rosada, Ash acompaño a Serena tomando la de la mano y esperaron el resultado- y la ganadora es..-Serena cerró los ojos y los hologramas aparecieron- La Performance Serena! -Serena abrió los ojos viendo que su llave había sido la más votada, sonrió gritando alegre, Braixen y Sylveon la abrazaron y ella lloró regresándoles el abrazo-

Bien hecho amigos -dijo Ash sonriendo, Lucario y el chocaron mano y pata mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Pikachu-

Ash muchas gracias! -Serena lo abrazo con fuerza mientras las demás pokemon abrazaban a su pareja con lagrimas en los ojos, en eso del castillo falso apareció Aria seguida de su Delphox-

Muchas felicidades Serena -dijo Aria sonriendo, Serena estaba sonrojada, Aria estabais ando un vestido de color azul cielo, la capa y la corona de la reina de Kalos, se quito la corona y la capa y se las dios Serena- luchaste hasta el final y esta es tu recompensa Serena

Gracias Aria muchas gracias -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada-

Eh aquí a la nueva reina de Kalos! La reina Serena! -Pierre grito dandole el trofeo a Serena, la presento y el público entero gritó emocionado, Ash y sus pokemon seguían con ella en el escenario-

Beso! Beso! Beso! -decían el público dejando algo avergonzada a la pareja-

Bueno tu que dices? -dijo Ash sonriendo, Serena lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso, Ash le regreso el beso mientras sus pokemon estaban sonriendo juntos, los dos se separaron un momento y sonrieron sonrojados- lo lograste Serena

Si gracias Ash te amo mucho -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Yo también te amo Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo, en casa de la mama de Serena ella se haya a llorando un poco sonriendo-

Mama esta orgullosa de su bebé sorpresa -dijo su madre sonriendo, sus pokemon a estaban sonriendo, en casa de Ash su madre y sus novias embarazadas estaban sonriendo-

Al final lo logro que bueno -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

La presentación fue hermosa -dijo Cinthia sonriendo-

Sin duda alguna mi hijo si sabe escoger a las chicas -dijo Delia sonriendo orgullosa, en eso Serena estaba recibiendo felicidades de sus dos rivales Xana y Miette-

Felicidades luchaste mucho Serena y lo lograste que orgullo -dijo Xana sonriendo y dandole un abrazo-

Debo reconocer que eres muy buena Serena felicidades pero el próximo años yo ganare -dijo Miette sonriendo y las dos estrecharon sus manos sonriendo-

Bueno el gran Performance ha terminado y es hora de una fiesta en la plaza en honor de la reina nueva sígannos los que deseen -dijo Pierre sonriendo y el público asintió y algunos gritaron-


	30. Chapter 30

**Celebrando y una ligera batalla**

En una mansión lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad donde fue el gran performance se estaba llevando la celebración por la nueva reina de Kalos Serena, ya era de noche y la mansión estaba dando indicios de que estaba llena la gente estaba llegando, las mujeres usaban vestidos finos y algunos poco formales, los hombres usaban trajes deacuerdo a como se sintieran cómodos, todos los invitados traían a sus pokemon con ellos, las hembras usaban una tiara en la cabeza y los machos usaban una corbata de moño, todos los invitados estaban en el salón central frente a ellos estaban unas escaleras donde daban a una plataforma con una cortina detrás, en la zona de enfrente algunos invitados estaban sorprendidos viendo una Limusina negra y algo larga llegando de último momento, todos se quedaron impactados esperando ver quien era el famoso que saldría de ese vehículo, la puerta se abrió y salió Dianta acompañada de su Gardevoir la cual usaba solo una diadema, Dianta usaba un vestido blanco y elegante con detalles de joyas en el cuerpo y cuello, en el cuello llevaba su collar con su piedra llave, todo el público comenzó a tomar fotos apurados y sonriendo mientras Dianta avanzaba sonriendo y saludando a todos, de entre todos los presentes Violeta resaltaba no por su ropa de elegancia sino por que se lanzó sobre el público aplastándoles la cabeza y comenzó a tomar fotos desesperada, Alexa hizo algo un poco mas inteligente, Gogoat la tenía atada de la cintura y la elevó para que pudiera ver grabar la llegada de la campeona, Violeta usaba un vestido de color morado elegantes con zapatos negros y una mascada blanca, Alexa usaba un vestido color vino con una mascada rosa pero aún así no dejaba de lado su cámara, la única que no estaba deacuerdo en usar un vestido de fiesta era Korrina la cual estaba afuera con Miette y Lucario el cual usaba su corbata de moño negro.

No entiendo por que no quieres usar el vestido? -dijo Miette algo irritada-

No me gusta los vestidos además ni se para que lo compre -dijo Korrina algo sonrojada-

Pero siempre usas falda es como usarla pero un poco mas larga -dijo Miette sorprendida pero aburrida, Korrina solo de cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada sonrojada- ya se si te pones el vestido quien sabe tal vez sea a la primera que Ash escoja para bailar o para el sexo de esta noche -Miette sonrió y Korrina lo pensó-

Esta bien acepto pero no me cambies el peinado y sin maquillaje -dijo Korrina sonriendo y Miette asintió, de su bolsa de viaje Miette saco un vestido blanco con detalles rojos, el vestido era un poco largo y sin tiras para los hombros, Korrina se lo puso pero toco que ponerse unos zapatos negros para el vestido, se quitó el caso y lo demás- bien ya estoy lista

Primero vamos al baño a peinarte y a lavarte la cara y los dientes -dijo Miette sonriendo, las dos avanzaron pero Korrina caminaba un poco raro, levantaba las rodillas como si estuviera marchando- te incomoda?

Es que me siento rara -dijo Korrina avergonzada _"tu te ves rara al caminar así"_ pensaron Miette y Lucario, Miette saco a Slurpuff y le puso una tiara en la cabeza, las dos fueron avanzando con su compañero pokemon hasta ver que Alexa y Violeta estaban peleando con el público para tomar una toma de la cara de la ganadora de Kalos, a los cuatro les cayo una gota de su sudor en la cabeza viendo tal espectáculo-

Retiro lo dicho estas chicas son las mas raras de todas -dijo Miette avergonzada, se escucho el sonido de un motor de un vehículo y todos vieron que una limosina negra de diferente modelo estaba detrás de la limusina de Dianta, el conductor estaba moviéndose muy extraño com o si siguiera el ritmo de una música rap- y esos quienes serán?

Por que yo tenía que ser el conductor? -dijo el hombre que estaba manejando la limusina que resultó ser Bruce usando un traje elegante y un gorro de conductor, detrás de Bruce se abrió una ventana pequeña revelando a Izak usando un traje negro elegante-

Por que perdiste a piedras papel y tijeras contra mi -dijo Izak sonriendo- ahora cumples o prefieres estar aquí atrás con las chicas y el polvo -a un lado de Izak salió un polvo blanco y algo de brillo-

Tienes razón mejor que el negro sea el que maneja y no el que maneje como abuela -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izak se salió por la ventana pasando al lado del copiloto-

Estoy muy solito aquí atrás -dijo Izak con un tono de broma, se acomodo un poco quedando sentado en la silla- las chicas están listas dicen que Dianta estará aquí tu que opinas?

La campeona de Kalos a la que le ganaste en su primer encuentro? -dijo Bruce sorprendido e Izak asintió- perfecto me falta la campeona en mi lista

Por favor compórtate y ya te dije que algún día te saldrá el tiro por la culata si no tienes cuidado -dijo Izak tranquilo pero Bruce no le hacia caso- bien se mueve ya estas listo?

Si Electivire y yo estamos listos para conquistar esta noche -dijo Bruce sonriendo y de su pokebola salió Electivire sonriendo con un moño negro en su cuello-

Bueno pues ahí dentro Gardevoir y Laurina están listas solo que no se por que una Gardevoir necesita tanto polvo blanco -dijo Izak sorprendido de ver como Gardevoir se ponía polvo en la cara- mujeres -la limusina se detuvo y de ahí salió Izak sonriendo, lanzó su pokebola liberando a Zoroark con un moño azul en el cuello, a su lado bajo el Electivire de Bruce, Izak solo sonrió viendo a Dianta la cual estaba impresionada de verlo, se acercó a la puerta y dejo salir a su esposa la cual estaba usando un vestido color azul oscuro con una mascada azul pálido y no usaba tirantes en los hombros, estaba maquillada, con el cabello suelto y bien peinado, a su lado estaban Laurina, una Raichu y una Gardevoir usando tiaras en la cabeza, Izak le dio el brazo y lo acompaño un momento, se escucharon algunas quejas detrás y de ahí salieron Misty cargando a Azurill, Misty estaba usando un vestido rojo de tono bajo, tenía guantes blancos largos en las manos, apareció Amy usando un vestido de color azul con una diadema en la cabeza y junto a ella estaban Zury y su Riolu, también estaba May usando un vestido rosado y el cabello en forma de coletas su compañera era su Glaceon, Dawn usaba un vestido azul pálido y el cabello lo tenía suelto y peinado, Piplup era su pareja pokemon con su corbata, la ultima en salir fue Iris la cual estaba usando su vestido verde y el cabello peinado en una gran masa donde Axew y Emolga salieron saludando, el grupo fue avanzando mientras Dianta retrocedía un poco sorprendida-

No lo puedo cree, que hace aquí?, el no se había retirado ya? -decía la gente viendo al grupo de Izak y sus pokemon, Miette y Korrina escuchaban los murmullos de la gente y decidieron salir a ver que pasaba-

Oigan por que tanto misterio Violeta? -dijo Korrina sorprendida viendo que muchos estaban impresionados pero no dejaban de sacar fotos del grupo- quienes son?

Que?! No lo conocen? -dijo Violeta sorprendida y las chicas negaron con la cabeza- el hombre que esta ahí fue el anterior campeón de Kalos, el derrotó a Dianta muchas veces hasta que renunció sin motivo aparente y hasta hoy todavía lo recuerdan, se dice que la misma Dianta le teme un poco, se llama Izak

Ahora lo recuerdo mi abuelo dijo que su Lucario era muy fuerte, pero el mas fuerte de su pokemon era un Charizard -dijo Korrina sorprendida- entonces el es un ex campeón de Kalos genial quiero enfrentarlo -Korrina estaba emocionada pero Miette noto como el grupo avanzó sonriendo-

Pero me pregunto quien los habrá invitado -dijo Miette curiosa, cuando Izak ase acerco a Dianta el sonrió con amabilidad mientras Dianta parecía nerviosa-

Hola Dianta me da gusto volver a verte, como has estado? -dijo Izak sonriendo y Dianta se sonrojo un momento-

Si hola, me da gusto verte de nuevo y tu sabes bien, con la fama y demás verdad Gardevoir? -dijo Dianta sonrojada y nerviosa mientras Gardevoir asintió- bueno y que los trae por aquí yo fui invitada por la reina actual de Kalos

Nosotros también fuimos invitados y trajimos amigos con nosotros -dijo Izak sonriendo- bueno espero que la noche sea muy amigable para todos, fu un gusto verte -Izak sonrió y se retiró mientras su esposa e hija le abrazaba los brazos de una manera posesiva, Dianta estaba sonrojada mientras los demás la veían un poco extrañados, no dijo nada mas y decidieron entrar al gran salón, las chicas quedaron maravilladas con la decoración y la forma en como se veía el lugar-

Vaya me siento como toda una princesa -dijo Misty sonriendo- este lugar es hermoso

Lo que me pregunto es donde estarán Ash y Serena dijeron nos estarían esperando aquí -dijo Dawn viendo dl lugar pero May se parecía a Munchlax olfateando el lugar-

Que estas haciendo? -dijo Iris entrecerrando los ojos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Se que aquí hay buena comida mi gran olfato me lo dice -dijo May sonriendo y se calmo pero tenía un ligera línea de baba en la mejilla-

No puedes pasar ni cinco minutos sin pensar en comer? -dijo Iris algo cansada y May buscaba comida a los lados- creo que no

Calmadas señoritas debemos esperar a que Serena haga su aparición -dijo Luci sonriendo y todas asintieron- que hay de Bruce? Electivire ya esta buscando y casando como la mirada

El esta estacionando el auto y Electivire bueno...-Iza vio al Electivire de su amigo notando que estaba haciendo un sonido muy extraño con los dientes viendo a los lados y notando a las pokemon hembras- esta haciendo sonidos del cazador de Pokealien contra depredadores? -exactamente Electivire estaba haciendo sonar sus dientes como el sonido de un crujido-

Raichu has algo -dijo Luci algo avergonzada y su pokemon asintió- son idénticos tanto entrenador como pokemon -los dos asintieron, Raichu salgo y se colocó en la cabeza de Electivire-

"Será mejor que te calmes nos pones en vergüenza a todos" -dijo Raichu molesta-

"Que tiene? Así soy además hay muchas señoritas aquí" -dijo Electivire sonriendo viendo a las hembras-

"Te calmas o te rompo el cráneo con mi cola de hierro" -dijo Raichu seria pero Electivire no le hacia caso- "también Laurina te golpeara" -eso si puso nervioso a Electivire, volteo a ver a Laurina la cual se estaba tronando los nudillos- "entiendes?" -Raichu sonrió y Electivire asintió nervioso, las luces del salón se apagaron y empezó a sanar un música en el fondo, en la parte central de las plataformas apareció Pierre con una compuerta secreta de nuevo-

Bienvenidos Damas y Caballeros, todos los invitados prueben pasar para saludar a la nueva Reina de Kalos -dijo Pierre sonriendo, todos los invitados se juntaron en el gran incluso los que estaban afuera llegaron- les presento a la nueva Reina de Kalos, La reina Serena! -una de las cortinas se abrió revelando a Serena usando un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo con detalles rojos, usaba la corona y capa de la reina, así lado izquierdo estaba Braixen y a su lado derecho estaba Ash usando su traje elegante todavía- la reina Serna y su novio Ash Ketchup -el público aplaudió asombrado incluso las chicas parte del harem aplaudieron sonriendo- ahora como es costumbre disfruten del baile en honor de la nueva reina -las luces se volvieron a encender y Serena bajo en compañía de Ash mientras Lucario acompañaba a Braixen y Pikachu acompaña a Sylveon, debajo de la plataforma apareció un trono para Serena y otro para Braixen, ambos era de un color rojo con marco dorado, todos los invitados se acercaron a saludarla y felicitarla, ella les regreso el saludo hasta que el grupo de chicas llegaron-

Felicidades Serena! -dijeron todas las chicas del Harem de Ash dejando a la pareja asombrada-

Chicas que hacen aquí? Es mas como pudieron llegar aquí? -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Ni creas que tendrías a Ash para ti sola un mes -dijo Misty sonriendo- venimos a felicitarte por tu visto ría la vimos en vivo

La vieron? Entonces estuvieron aquí desde el gran Performance? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Así es la vimos completa en el estadio, y estamos aquí gracias a ellos -dijo Iris dandole paso a Izak, Luci y Amy-

Maestro! -dijo Ash sorprendido y sonriendo- me da gusto verlo de nuevo

El gusto es mío Ash -dijo Izak sonriendo y le estrechó la mano a Ash- felicidades por su victoria como pareja

Gracias -dijeron los dos sonriendo- entonces ustedes los ayudaron a venir para ver el concurso? -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Así es además también nos quedaremos para ver a Ash en la liga Pokemon -dijo Dawn sonriendo, las chicas no lo soportaron ni un minuto mas y se lanzaron al pobre Ash tirándolo al suelo-

Oigan chicas estamos en publico todas cálame se un momento -dijo Ash nervioso viendo como la gente lo estaba juzgando con la mirada mientras decían algo en susurros- por favor

Que le hacen a mi chico? -dijeron Miette, Korrina, Alexa y Violeta todas molestas y celosas- déjenlo -las demás chi as se levantaron y se vieron todas molestas a los ojos, Serena estaba un poco avanzada por los celos estaban a punto de empezar una discusión cuando-

Chicas será mejor que se calmen un momento -dijo Luci sonriendo y las compañeras de Ash la vieron y comenzaron a sentirse nerviosas y mas por la mirada fría y ensombrecida que tenía en la cara- este es el día especial de Serena si todas tienen algo que decir o hacer que sea en otro momento por que la están avergonzando, solo les pido de forma amable que se calmen traten de convivir todos juntos o si no me voy a enojar mucho -todas las chicas se escondieron detrás de Izak el cual estaba sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la actitud de su esposa-

Bueno les tengo una mesa a todos juntos -dijo Serena sonrojada y nerviosa, se habían juntados unas cuantas mesas a la derecha de Serena para hacer una mesa mas larga y ellos pudieran estar ahí tranquilos, todas las chicas querían estar a un lado de Ash pero el para protegerse decidió sentarse a la izquierda de Izak-

Bueno ahora que Serena es reina de Kalos que piensa hacer? -dijo Miette confundida viendo a Serena la cual seguía en su silla sin hacer nada- la fama y la fortuna serán bueno hasta que aparezca otra reina

No importa que escoja pero yo la apoyare en todo lo que pueda -dijo Ash sonriendo con determinación- es su sueño ahora, lo mejor es que lo goce

Tengo hambre Ash a que hora traen la comida? -dijo May con la cara pegada a la mesa-

No lo se May -dijo Ash nervioso-

Ahora que lo recuerdo Ash quienes son ellas? -dijo Iris seria señalando a las cuatro entrenadoras de Kalos- solo pensábamos que vendrías con Serena y ahora regresas con cuatro más?

Bueno verán es que todo paso muy rápido que no les pude decir -dijo Ash nervioso-

Explícate ahora! -dijeron sus cuatro novias molesta dejando a Ash nervioso, Ash les explico todo a las chicas y todas dirigieron su mirada a Serena la cual estaba nerviosa viendo a otro lado _"no voltees, no voltees por que si lo hago tengo la seguridad de que algo malo me va a pasar y me voy a arrepentir"_ pensó Serena soltando lagrimas a mares de sus ojos-

Hablare seriamente con ella -dijo May molesta, Ash le siguió explicando y cuando llego a la confesión de Miette las chicas estaban aguantando la risa, sus caras estaban infladas y sus ojos llorosos, no aguantaron y se rieron un poco tapándose la boca- pobre Serena ahora le tengo un poco de lastima

Deberías sentir mas lastima de Miette, como se le ocurre usar laxante de Snorlax -dijo Dawn llorando de la risa, las chicas no paraban de reír mientras Serena se estaba volviendo roja de la vergüenza, los adultos también estaban riendo un poco y mas Alexa y Violeta las cuales no sabían lo que había pasado, Ash tuvo que contener de decir lo demás por respeto a Amy-

Ahora que recuerdo donde están Clemont y Bonnie? -dijo Korrina viendo a los lados-

Ellos dijeron que no podrían venir por una emergencia familiar pero ya le dieron sus saludos y felicitaciones a Serena -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Bruce llegando algo agitado-

En donde rayos estabas? -dijo Izak algo serio-

Corrí por casi todo el campo solo para terminar en un campo de club privado, luego regrese y me ataco un Bouffalant salvaje perdido -dijo Bruce sentándose a un lado- como esta la campeona? -Izak solo le señaló la mesa donde estaba Dianta pero ella estaba sola con su Gardevoir, las dos estaban tranquilas- huy esta hermosa Electivire modo cazador de lindas chicas activado -Electivire se levanto sonriendo y lo siguió haciendo un ruido extraño entre ellos

Y ese loco quien era? -dijo Alexa confundida-

Es mi mejor amigo Bruce, es un científico como yo pero...el es...-Izak no encontraba respuestas para describir a Bruce-

Todo un mujeriego -dijo Luci tranquila, todos vieron como Bruce estaba hablando con Dianta, la tomo de la mano pero Dianta se zafo del agarre y le cerro la mano a Bruce- esto va estar bueno Alexa podrías grabarlo? -Alexa asintió y saco su cámara grabando todo, Dianta estaba sonriendo mientras Gardevoir le dio un leve golpe a Electivire en la frente para que se calmara, Bruce trato de nuevo pero Dianta saco un gas pimienta y lo rocío en los ojos de Bruce, Bruce grito y se sujeto los ojos llorando un poco dejando a todos impresionados- jajaja eso estuvo épico dime que lo grabaste

Si lo tengo todo grabado -dijeron Alexa y Violeta viendo sus cámaras, con Electivire el estaba apunto de ser golpeado por una bola sombra pero retrocedió al ver como habían dejado a Bruce de herido, no lo pienso dos veces y se lo llevo cargando, los dos había regresado a las mesas-

Como estuvo la conquista? -dijo Izak sonriendo con burla viendo como Bruce seguía llorando -

Mis ojitos -Bruce lloraba de dolor mientras los demás se reían un poco, Alexa noto algo en Dianta, ella estaba sonrojada viendo a Izak sin parar, al principio pensó que era coincidencia pero notaba la dirección de su mirada e iba directa a Izak, Izak sintió la mirada sobre el y busco la fuente, cuando Dianta se dio cuenta y se cambio a una posición donde estaba bebiendo una copa vacía, Alexa sonrió viendo lo avergonzada que estaba Dianta por tomar de una copa vacía-

Atención público llego la hora del baile entre parejas y para comenzar tenemos a la reina de Kalos Serena y su novio Ash -dijo Pierre sonriendo, en el centro del salón Ash y Serena bajaron sonriendo mientras Lucario y Braixen estaban a sus lados también, los dos comenzaron a bailar juntos, los pokemon también estaban bailando como pareja-

Esto ira directo a un entrevista -dijo Alexa grabando con su cámara sonriendo, todo el público estaba sonriendo viendo a Serena y Ash bailar como una pareja casada, después de un tiempo Pierre encendió un poco las luces-

Ahora todo pueden bailar con la pareja de su elección siempre y cuando la inviten primero -dijo Pierre sonriendo, Serena abrazo a Ash y se fue retirando un poco no sin antes darle una mirada con burla a las chicas "es mío" dijo sin pronunciar ni una palabra, las chicas estaban celosas viendo a Serena, algunos chicos estaban viendo a Ash celosos y algunos veían a Serena de forma coqueta, Ash se puso algo molesto y abrazo a Serena de manera posesiva- oh parece que nuestra nueva reina tendrá a su caballero propio esta tarde -algunos sonrieron por la escena de celos entre la pareja, Dianta recibió algunas invitaciones pero las rechazo con calma, Alexa noto algo y seque Dianta no dejaba de ver a Izak-

Oiga señor Izak por que no insta a bailar a la campeona Dianta? -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Bueno no lo se -dijo Izak nervioso su esposa estaba algo seria pero lo pensó un momento-

Invítala -dijo Luci seria e Izak la vio- esta sola y su Gardevoir también necesita una pareja por que no van tu y Zoroark transformado en un Gallade, esta bien es solo un baile, como ex campeón se vería muy bien -Luci sonreía tranquila e Izak asintió-

Esta no tardo vamos Zoroark -dijo Izak sonriendo Zoroark se disculpó con Laurina y siguió a su entrenador, Zoroark salto y giro transformándose en un Mega Gallade, los dos se acercaron y las saludaron- dime te gustaría bailar campeona actual?

Claro que si senpai -dijo Dianta sonriendo sonrojada y acepto la propuesta de Izak, Zoroark transformado en un Mega Gallade le pido a Gardevoir bailar y ella acepto, los cuatro estaban bailando en el salón de forma tranquila, Violeta no dejaba de tomar foto al igual que Alexa no dejaba a de tomar un vídeo del baile-

Vaya jamás espere ver a la actual campeona de Kalos baila arriba con el ex campeón de Kalos es increíble -dijo Violeta sonriendo-

Si no crees que...-Alexa se tapo la boca al ver a Luci con una mirada seria- que sería bueno ver una batalla pokemon entre ellos? -dijo nerviosa-

A decir verdad creo que se ven como un buen equipo -dijo Miette sonriendo- es mi imaginación o Dianta esta como encantada o bajo efecto de atracción?

Por que dices eso? -dijo Korrina sorprendida-

Mira bien su cara -dijo Miette viendo la cara de Dianta, estaba sonrojada y sonreía de forma tierna- parece que esta feliz o

Enamorada -dijo Dawn sonriendo, las chicas hasta Amy la vieron sorprendidas mientras Dianta e estaba bailando con Izak sin dejar de sonreír-

Recuerdas cuando me ganaste a mi y Gardevoir cuando apenas era una Kirlia -dijo Dianta sonriendo e Izak asintió tranquilo- ese día me jure que me convertiría en la campeona para poder verte de frente a la cara una vez mas, cuando mi Kirlia evoluciono a una Gardevoir y regrese a la liga tenía tantas ganas de pelear contra ti pero tu no volviste a aparecer -Dianta se puso un poco tranquila y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- solo quería enfrentarte una vez mas y demostrar mi nueva fuerza ante ti, ahora solo quiero decirte te extrañe -Izak tuvo que darle un abrazo para calmarla y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa-

Si, creo que también te extrañe vieja amiga -dijo Izak sonriendo- si quieres podemos pelear para que al fin tengamos la respuesta que tanto buscábamos -Dianta sonrió al igual que el-

Deacuerdo tu Gallade contra mi Mega Gardevoir -dijo Dianta sonriendo y se separó de el para ver lo a la cara, pero alguien los había escuchado y ese era Pierre-

Atención a todos ahora mismo habrá una pelea en el salón de luchas entre la campeona Dianta y el ex campeón de Kalos Izak -dijo Pierre sonriendo-

Genial yo quiero ver esa batalla! -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Si suena impresionante por favor señor Izak acepte -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Pelea! Pelea! Pelea! -decían todos sonriendo, los dos asintieron están deacuerdo, el baile se suspendió y fueron a una salón amplio con unas sillas a los lados para ver la pelea, todo el harem y Ash se sentaron en el frente con Luci y su hija-

Tu puedes papa! -dijo Amy sonriendo, mientras en el campo estaban Izak lanzó su pokebola y liberó a un Gallade con una Mega piedra en un brazalete en su brazo derecho- Gallade pero pensé que no lo había traído -Zury y Riolu estaban sonriendo- esta pelea será épica

Sin duda alguna es tu hija -dijo Dianta sonriendo- bien empecemos la pelea Gardevoir Mega evoluciona! -Dianta toco su collar y el resplandor se activo dejando que Gardevoir Mega evolucionará- que te parece ahora soy mucho mas fuerte de cuando éramos adolescentes

Si ahora los somos adultos con un vida casi completa -dijo Izak sonriendo- Gallade Mega evoluciona para ser mas fuerte -Izak activo su piedra llave y Gallade paso a ser un Mega Gallade- sin duda alguna recuerdas a Gardevoir verdad? -Gallade asintió viendo a la Gardevoir de Dianta Gardevoir se puso algo sonrojada- señoritas primero

Con gusto buen caballero -dijo Dianta sonriendo- Gardevoir usa Bola sombra! -Gardevoir abrió los brazos formando tres bolas sombras frente a ella y las disparo-

Gallade usa Cuchillada nocturna! -dijo Izak sonriendo y Gallade avanzó cubriendo sus brazos con energía morada, salto y lanzó tres cortes en diagonal cortando las esferas en dos partes- ahora usa Tijera X nocturna! -los brazos de Gallade se cubrió de energía morada, se cruzo de brazos y los extendió creando un corte en forma de X oscuro-

Que es eso?! -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Parece que combino el ataque de Cuchillada nocturna con Tijera X -dijo Miette sorprendida- y como Gardevoir es de tipo Psíquico ese ataque le causara mucho daño

Gardevoir usa Fuerza lunar! -Dianta dio la orden y Gardevoir grito formando una bola de color plateada frente a ella, la disparo y choco con el ataque de Gallade causando una fuerte explosión- veo que con el pasar de los años no perdieron su toque

Gracias y debo de admitir que tu fuerza es sorprendente, aun siendo una famosa actriz le dedicas tiempo al entrenamiento, si no nunca serias la campeona que siempre supe que serias -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras Dianta sonrió sonrojada- basta de amabilidades usa Psicocorte! -Gallade hizo que sus brazos brillaran de un color rojo y lanzó varios golpes soltando resplandores de color rojo-

Gardevoir rápido esquiva y usa bola sombra de nuevo -Dianta sonrió y Gardevoir avanzó rápido esquivando los cortes y extendió los brazos formando una bola sombra y la disparo-

Vasta guardia! -Izak dio la orden y Gallade se cruzo de brazos formando una barrera de multicolores protegiéndose de los golpes de Gardevoir-

Usa Trueno! -Dianta dio la orden y del cuerpo de Gardevoir se comenzó a crear una aura amarilla, extendió el brazo derecho y lanzó un trueno de su cuerpo-

Salta -Gallade salto evitando el ataque de Gardevoir- usa Tijera X nocturna de nuevo -Gallade giro en el aire formando un resplandor negro en su cuerpo y avanzó lanzando el corte cruzado dejando un corte morado, el cuerpo de Gardevoir fue golpeado con mucha fuerza y se fue alejando- bien hecho

Gardevoir usa bola sombra -Dianta gritó y Gardevoir canto formando una bola sombra algo grande, la disparo y Gallade avanzó corriendo-

Cuchillada Nocturna! -Izak sonrió y Gallade lanzó un corte vertical cortando la bola sombra-

Te tengo usa Psíquico -dijo Dianta sonriendo y Gardevoir canto soltando una aura de muchos colores que le dio a Gallade en el cuerpo dejándolo estático de momento y parecía que tenía dolor- elimínalo con bola sombra! Al fin gane!

No lo creo -dijo Izak sonriendo y Dianta se sorprendió de ver que Gallade se libero del Psíquico saltando- usa Psicocorte! -Gallade lanzó una serie de corte en diferentes direcciones rezando cuchillas de energía roja, los ataques de Gallade le dieron a la bola de sombra de Gardevoir y la hicieron explotar- corre! -Gallade llego al suelo y avanzó corriendo contra Gardevoir- ahora usa Cuchillada nocturna! -Izak levanto el puño derecho y Gallade lanzó un corte vertical ascendente dejado un rastro de energía morada, Gardevoir salió empujada por el ataque y este explotó frente a ella, Gardevoir cayó de espaldas al suelo y perdió su Mega evolución quedando con los ojos en forma de espiral, todo el público estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de ver-

El ganador de este encuentro sigues siendo tu Izak -dijo Dianta sonriendo- excelente trabajo Gardevoir te luciste hermosa -Gardevoir solo sonrió-

Buen trabajo a las dos felicidades Dianta eso estuvo muy bueno -dijo Izak sonriendo- si tu ataque le hubiera dado a Gallade lo hubiera lastimado y habríamos perdido estuviste asombrosa

Gracias pero te prometo que mejorare y te derrotare algún día -dijo Dianta sonriendo e Izak asintió-

Vaya que buena batalla no puedo esperar para pelear yo también en la liga pokemon -dijo Ssh sonriendo emocionado-


	31. Chapter 31

**Iniciando un viaje todos apretados**

Era de noche en la ciudad Kalos, la celebración por la coronación de la nueva reina Serena seguía en proceso, en el gran salón dl había mete seguía pero la reina Serena no estaba en su trono ella había dicho que estaba cansada y se había ido, también su novio y sus hermanas de harem tampoco estaban, en una mesa grande Luci, Izak, Bruce, Alexa, Violeta y Dianta estaban riendo algo sonrojados por un poco de ebriedad, Amy seguía con sus padres pero se notaba un poco cansada.

A ver otra mas -dijo Izak sonriendo- cuando Bruce tuvo su primera chica en la universidad apenas tenía 19 pero cuando lo hizo grito Yodelei hiho a todo volumen y la chica se fue dejándolo suplicando en el suelo, no Emily no te vayas tengo revistas -Izak se estaba riendo mientras imitaba a Bruce de forma desesperada, los adultos se estuvieron riendo un poco-

A si ya lo recuerdo, también hay mas el primer reto en la universidad de Bruce fue usar un pañal nada mas y un sombrero de copa fue corriendo por todo el campus -dijo Luci riendo y los demás rieron a carcajadas también, Bruce estaba bebiendo un poco hasta sentirse irritado-

Cuando yo empece la universidad mi primer trabajo fue tomar una toma de unos Buizel jugando pero en cuanto me vieron filmándolos ellos me atacaron con bomba agua y se llevaron mi ropa y mis cosas, estuve atrapada en el bosque desnuda por dos días hasta que Gogoat me ayudo -dijo Alexa algo ebria y los demás rieron un poco-

Yo un día hice una fiesta en el cuarto de universidad nos pusimos tan ebrios que lanzamos la cama por la ventana y yo me lance por esa ventana para terminar sentada en el colchón, no recuerdo nada mas cuando desperté estaba desnuda en una fuente y mi compañero era un flotie con forma de Seaking atorado en mi cintura -dijo Violeta sonriendo los demás sonrieron pero Alexa tenía una cara graciosa negando un poco- que?

Te conozco bien hermanita y déjame decirte que tu nunca harías eso, eres como un gatito -dijo Alexa con los ojos entrecerrados-

Caldo que soy mala puedo ser muy mala -dijo Violeta sonriendo-

Papi tengo sueño -dijo Amy bostezando un poco e Izak le tallo la cabeza-

Bien creo que ya es hora de dormir ya es mas de las diez de la noche -dijo Izak sonriendo, la cargo y Laurina cargo a Zury y Riolu los cuales estaban empezando a quedarse dormidos- bien nos vemos después -los demás saludaron mientras el se iba con su hija, apenas se fue Luci se acercó a Dianta algo seria-

Bien dime por que el abrazo y la batalla? -dijo Luci seria viendo a Dianta la cual estaba confundida y sorprendida- sabes bien a que me refiero

Bueno yo...-Dianta estaba nerviosa y retrocedió un poco- yo...solo quería pelear..un poco y lo abrace por que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo...si eso paso

No a mi se me hace que tu quieres acostarte con Izak -dijo Bruce sonriendo ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Dianta- vamos admítelo cuando lo conociste recuerdo que estaba fascinada y enamorada de el -Luci estaba ganado más poder oscuro en su cuerpo dejando nerviosa a Dianta- y por que no lo comparten? -las dos lo vieron raro-

Es verdad a las chicas y a Ash le sirvió -dijo Alexa sonriendo- no estaría mal un trio, con permiso de la esposa claro esta -Dianta estaba sonrojada al extremo y Luci esta seria pensándolo un momento-

Dinos Dianta acaso tu estas enamorada de Izak? -dijo Violeta viendo a la actriz la cual estaba sorprendida pero ida, Luci solo esperaba una respuesta pero Dianta no podía darla así de simple frente a todos, mientras tanto con Ash el estaba en un cuarto de la manchón de eventos por pedido de Serena sus mejores invitados al evento tenían un cuarto disponible eso incluía, a Ash el harem y la familia de Izak, Ash estaba en su cuarto recostado en la cama usando solo un pantalón negro y una playera blanca-

Vaya que día solo quiero dormir -dijo Ash recostándose en la cama- las chicas casi me destruyen a mi y el traje para que saliera a bailar con todas por suerte baile una por una -Ash vio su traje el cual estaba estirado un poco y con marcas de uñas en las manos y pantalón, su puerta sonó y se abrió revelando a Misty sonrojada viéndolo-

Hola Ash dime puedo pasar? -dijo Misty sonriendo y Ash asintió, Misty entro revelando que usaba un bata con un pantalón de pijama debajo- te extrañe mucho Ash

Yo también te extrañe Misty -dijo Ash sonriendo- pero que buscas?

No es obvio? Pues dormir con mi novio -dijo Misty sonriendo mentiras Ash sintió algo de miedo al verla sonrojada, Misty se quito la bata y el pantalón revelando un camisón de color naranja y pantaletas debajo, Ash estaba sorprendido y sonrojado- Serena ya te tuvo mucho tiempo es hora de que yo tenga lo mío de vuelta -Misty se puso encima de Ash sonriendo sonrojada, comenzó a besarlo en la cara, comenzó a besarlo del cuello y fue bajando mientras le quitaba la playera-

Espera Misty -Ash estaba sonrojado cuando la ventana se abrió e Iris entro por ella colgándose al estilo Tarzan, le dio un golpe a ambos entrenadores en la cama, Ash cayó al suelo e Iris cayo encima de dl usando solo un vestido amarillo- oye que pasa Iris? -Ash abrió los ojos al sentir el peso sobre el cuando vio tenía una vista clara de la vagina de Iris frente a el- oye y tu ropa interior?!

No hay problema vine solo para tenerte un momento -dijo Iris sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y vio el pantalón de Ash- bien Ash he estado un mes sin mi lechita para crecer fuerte y grande -Iris le fue bajando el pantalón un poco-

Iris no es justo me engañaste -dijo May entrando por la ventana abierta, en la cama estaba Misty inconsciente de momento con los ojos en blanco, May estaba usando un camisón rojo delgado, se quito las pantaletas y se sentó en la cara de Ash sonrojada- Ah Ash mi vagina caliente te extraño y mas tu lengua! -May estaba sonrojada y sonriendo mientras Ash trataba de respirar por la boca- pero cada vez que la movía tocaba la vagina de May- si sigue!

Alto ahí -la puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo sobre la cabeza de ambas chicas y estas cayeron al suelo confundidas y con un gran chicho en la cabeza- Ash estas bien? -dijo Dawn con Serena preocupadas- dime no te hicieron nada? -dijo Serena preocupada, Ash solo se levanto con un fuerte chichón en su cabeza-

Estoy bien pero por que tenían que tirar la puerta? -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo la puerta en el suelo y el con un fuerte dolor de cabeza- ahora que les pasa

Ash es que estuvimos un mes sin verte ni sentirte -dijo Dawn sonrojada, ella usaba su pijama de siempre pero paso su mano por encima de su pijama en la entrepierna y comenzó a moverse un poco nerviosa- te extrañamos mucho -Dawn comenzó a gemir tocándose la varían por encima de la ropa dejando una leve mancha de humedad-

Esperen yo quiero abrazarlo -dijeron Korrina y Miette entrando por la puerta tirada mientras Ash estaba teniendo por su vida, Miette usaba una pijama de color azul y Korrina usaba su traje de siempre-

No, es mío! -dijo Serena abrazando con fuerza a Ash ella estaba usando su ropa de dormir de siempre-

No es justo también quiero abrazarlo! -Dawn lo jalo del brazo derecho mientras Serena lo tenía apresado del cuello- suéltenlo es mío! -dijo Miette seria y golpeo el suelo con un pie, avanzó y lo sujeto de una pierna- no si lo tomo primero! -dijo Korrina sujetando la pierna derecha de Ash-

Suéltenlo ladronas es mío! -dijeron las demás chicas recobrando la razón, todas estaban jalando una parte del cuerpo de Ash, Misty de la cabeza, Serena del cuello, Korrina y Miette de sus piernas, Iris de la cintura, May de su trasero, Dawn de sus brazos, estaban por partir a Ash en varias partes- suéltalo! No tu suéltalo! El es mío esta noche! -decían todas juntas tratando de tomar una parte del entrenador _"esto es horrible! Si siguen así me partirán en pedazos"_ en un momento Ash se imagino a todas las chicas desnudas tratando de tener sexo con el _"si esto sigue así podría terminar muerto!"_ ahora se imagino a si mismo siendo una gran mancha de color roja en el fondo, de la puerta apareció una esperanza para el joven entrando e eran Lucario y Pikachu los cuales estaban serios " _salvado!"_ pensó alegre viendo a sus pokemon, Lucario salto encima de ellas y les quito a Ash, regreso a la puerta y Ash quedo aliviado de momento-

Gracias amigos -dijo Ash sonriendo mientras las chi as tenían los ojos brillando de un color rojo- ahora que hacemos? -se es u no un sonido de súper velocidad y cuando Ash se dio la vuelta Lucario ya no estaba- eres un hijo de tu mami -Ash se puso algo serio pero volvió a temblar viendo a las chicas, Pikachu se trepó a su hombro asustado cuando vio que las demás hembras estaban ahí para estar con el- tengo una idea -dijo serio- corre patitas para que las quiero! -Ash empezó a correr como loco alejándose de ahí-

No escaparas! -dijeron todas las chicas corriendo hacia el, mientras Ash era perseguido Izak estaba caminando por el pasillo cargando a Amy en su pecho, Laurina iba a su lado cargando a sus pequeños cuando escucharon el grito de Ash, los dos vieron como Ash estaba corriendo seguido de Pikachu muy asustado-

Chicas por favor controlen se! -Ash grito siendo perseguido por las chicas y las pokemon también que querían a Pikachu- Maestro ayúdeme! -Izak solo se hizo a un lado suspirando y Ash salió corriendo a toda prisa seguido por las chicas en ropa interior, Izak respiro hondo y lanzó una pokebola revelando a Ricotta su Vaporeon-

Chorro de agua y fría -dijo Izak tranquilo y Ricotta le hizo caso disparo un chorro de agua algo frío y le dio a las chicas causando que gritaran asustadas, todas se calmaron y quedaron en el pasillo mojadas- basta de juegos no ven que están en un lugar público? y además están corriendo desnudas por los pasillos -las chicas se vieron entre ellas y se taparon con las manos-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió- como sabia que hacer?

El agua fría calma a las Purrloin en celo pensé que funcionaria con ellas nada mas -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien tengo que llevar a mi hija a dormir todos ustedes cálmense o llamaran mucho la atención -Izak se retiró tranquilo dejando al grupo empapadas y congelándose-

Mejor vayamos al cuarto y que todo vaya en calma de acuerdo chicas? -dijo Ash a sonriendo y las chicas asintieron, cuando apenas pasaron al cuarto las chicas se adelantaron y se fueron quitando la ropa quedando desnudas- oigan podré...-Ash se había dado la vuelta viendo a todas sus novias desnudas frente a el, se quedo sonrojado- que hacen?

No es obvio pues dormir contigo -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Pero como tendremos privacidad si rompieron la puerta? -dijo Ash viendo la puerta en el suelo-

Lo tengo -dijo May sonriendo- Ash levanta la puerta y ponla en su lugar -Ash obedeció con algo de duda y volvió a tratar de poner la puerta en su lugar- sostenla -Ash la sujeto con ambas manos y May busco a su Glaceon de entre dl grupo de hembras- Glaceon usa rayo de hielo -Glaceon abrió la boca y disparo directo al marco trasero de la puerta dejándola pegada con el hielo- listo

Vaya buena idea -dijo Ash sonriendo- pero como saldremos si tenemos algo que hacer? -Ash les estaba dando la espalda a las chicas igual que PIkachu a sus parejas cuando sintieron una aura oscura detrás de los, los dos sonrieron mientras sentían que el sudor caía de sus cuerpos de sobre manera- no se por que pero creo que debería quedarme quieto un momento o salir corriendo por la ventana -las chicas desnudas se fueron acercando a Ash el cual estaba estático, Pikachu estaba igual mientras sentía caricias en su cuerpo de parte de las hembras, las chicas jalaron a Ash y le quitaron la ropa dejándolo en la cama desnudas, todas estaban sonrojadas y avanzando hacia el como poseídas por el sexo- adiós mundo cruel -para Ash todo se volvió oscuro un momento, con Izak el estaba llegando a un cuarto vacío con una pequeña cama para un niño en el fondo y una cama para pokemon u otra persona extra en el cuarto, entro y recostó a su hija en la cama, le quito los zapatos y el vestido, solo doblo su vestido y lo puso en una silla cercana, Laurina recostó a sus hijos en la cama alado de Amy, Izak sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija para despedirme, Laurina se quedo a petición de su entrenador, cuando salió y paso por la puerta del cuarto de Ash noto que tenía hielo pero de ella salió un grito de parte del joven, luego escucho sonidos de la cama rechinando con fuerza, se escuchaba que la cama y los muebles eran movidos con una fuerza extrema, las cosas se caían y escuchaba el sonido de algo pasando por ¿agua?-

Si mas fuerte! Justo ahí mas duro! Pégame! -decían las chicas sobre todo Misty y May- pégame mas duro en el trasero! Golpéame! Lléname de leche! -se escuchó el grito de Korrina y Miette mientras Ash parecía que estaba sufriendo, la puerta se movió alejando a Izak de ahí un momento-

Pobre si esto no lo mata no se que pueda -dijo Izak sonriendo con algo de burla y se retiró, cuando llego a la recepción busco a su esposa y Dianta pero ellas ya no estaban en la mesa, solo estaba Bruce y las dos hermanas- y mi esposa?

Se acaba de ir con Dianta dijo que tenias que ir al cuarto que quiere hablar de algo serio contigo -dijo Alexa tranquila y sonrojada por la ebriedad, Izak asintió y se retiró dejando al trio de borrachos, Izak llevo a su habitación la cual estaba alado de su hija y le daba gracias a Arceus por conseguir una habitación lejos de la de Ash por que la puerta parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento con tanto golpe, suspiro y entro a su cuarto topándose con la luz apagada, se fue quitando el saco hasta que noto que la cama se movía-

Eh la cama se mueve? -Izak se acercó a la cama viendo dos vueltos en la cama, tomo un extremo de la sabana y la levanto revelando algo que lo dejo sonrojado-

Hola amor -dijeron dos voces femeninas, frente a el estaban Luci y Dianta completamente desnudas, Izak estaba sonrojado-

Luci que ya es miércoles? Y Dianta que haces aquí? -dijo Izak completamente sorprendido, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Dianta-

Desde hace tiempo que te eh amado Izak -dijo Dianta sonriendo, se levanto y se acero a su pecho, su piel era clara con pechos de copa B y pezones rosados, sus caderas estaban bien formadas, ella paso sus manos por el pecho de Izak sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo- te has mantenido en buena forma

Espera que esta pasando aquí...no es que me queje ni nada...pero por que están desnudas...-dijo Izak rojo de la cara y un poco avergonzado-

Verás Izak Dianta y yo estuvimos hablando sobre sus sentimientos hacia a ti así que decidimos que te prestaría para ella, además yo también estaré aquí viendo todo y participare -dijo Luceli sonriendo- vamos a compartirte esta noche si esos niños pueden por que un trio de adultos no? -Izak solo sonrió de forma tranquila, la noche paso de forma rápida para todos, la mañana siguiente Izak estaba en la cama con Luci y Dianta a su lado las dos estaban durmiendo sonrojadas en sus brazos mientras el estaba sonriendo tranquilo, con Ash la noche no fue tan tranquila, su cuarto tenía todo regado, las paredes tenía marcas de cuerpo, golpes, y rasgaduras de uñas algo largas, los muebles estaban tirado y volteado y las decoraciones rotas, en el suelo estaba Pikachu en un mar de hembras el pequeño ratón amarillo estaba con ojeras algo grandes y estaba muy cansado, después de un crudo despertar todos estaban listos para retomar el viaje pero Serena no podía dejar de lado su corona ahora la tenía puesta-

Por que no te quitas esa corona? -dijo Misty algo irritada cargando a Azurill-

No al fin conseguí mi sueño y no lo dejare de lado -dijo Serena sonriendo- bien que vamos a hacer? -de la puerta principal salieron Dianta, Izak, Luci y Amy, Izak estaba cargando unas maletas, estaba usando unos jeans azul oscuro, tenis de color blanco con rayas azules, una playera blanca con bordes azules con l cuello en V y por ultimo su gabardina blanca con bordes rojos y las mangas del mismo rojo, las demás estaban usando ropa normal hasta Dianta, Izak se acercó a la limusina y metió las maletas en la parte trasera- Dianta ya te vas?

Si Serena me dio gusto verte de nuevo -dijo Dianta sonriendo, Serena noto algo en ella tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie y temblaba un poco-

Oye estas bien te noto un poco a dolorida -dijo Serena preocupada pero Dianta solo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada-

Bueno digamos que pase la noche haciendo ejercicio, uno relajante, largo, duro y muy bueno -dijo Dianta viendo a Izak el cual parecía haberse puesto nervioso mientras Luci sonreía de forma tranquila, los adultos entendieron el mensaje, Alexa y Violeta estaban sonriendo y Bruce estaba llorando a mares de envidia- me tengo que ir Serena cuídate mucho y Ash...que te paso? -Dianta vio como Ash estaba en el suelo cansado, con ojeras, marcas rojas en el cuerpo y cara, las chivas estaban sonriendo sonrojadas pero Ash era el único que se veía muy mal-

Nada solo una noche muy pero muy larga -dijo Ash sonriendo había perdido toda su energía igual que el pobre Pikachu-

Bueno -dijo Dianta sonriendo con un leve tic en los labios- cuídate mucho y nos veremos en la liga espero que des lo mejor de ti -Ash a duras penas se levanto y saludo estrechando la mano con Dianta- vaya estas muy débil y tiemblas mucho -Ash solo dio nervioso y volvió a caer al suelo- no se que le hicieron pero creo que merece un buen y merecido descanso -las chicas asintieron sonriendo- nos veremos en la liga pokemon -sonrío y se despidió de todo pero al ver a Izak sonrió sonrojada- nos veremos dentro de poco y lo espero con muchas ganas -Izak sonrió rojo de la cara pero eso no paso desapercibido por los demás, la limusina arranco y todos se juntaron a ver a Izak directo a la cara dejándolo nervioso-

Estuviste con la campeona en la cama verdad? -dijo Bruce con aun aura oscura y una mirada roja sobre su amigo haciendo que sudara mucho- dime

Estuviste con la campeona de Kalos?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos mientras Izak no sabia que decir, solo tosió y desvío la mirada-

Un caballero no dice ni habla de nada indebido -dijo Izak tratando de ser serio pero estaba nervioso, todos quedaron decepcionados un momento mientras Luci no dejaba de sonreír-

Bueno y ahora que van a hacer niños? -dijo Luci sonriendo-

Bueno tenemos que renovar el viaje directo a la siguiente ciudad para la gran liga pokemon -dijo Ash sonriendo recuperando sus energías- y es mejor que iniciemos ahora por que tardaremos unos días en llegar

Entonces los llevaremos en el auto para hacer menos tiempo -dijo Izak sonriendo-

No lo se el auto le quitaría lo divertido a viajar en camino -dijo Ash algo pensativo-

No importa si vamos en auto mientras estemos todos solos -dijo May sonriendo pegándose a Ash, cuando menos se dio cuenta Ash estaba rodeado de su harem-

Bueno Ash parece que estarás mucho tiempo ocupado en tu viaje te deseamos lo mejor -dijo Izak sonriendo y levantando el brazo derecho en un saludo-

No! Espera maestro! -Ash salió del grupo y cayó a los pies de Izak sujetándole la pierna derecha en un abrazo- por favor vaya conmigo! Por favor! -Ash tenía cara de Oshawott triste viendo, Izak tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el repentino cambio-

Pero Ash creo que lo mejor es que tus novias y tu viajen solos -dijo Izak nervioso pero Ash seguía apretando su pierna con la misma cara-

Por favor no me deje solo con ellas o me mataran por tanto sexo -dijo Ash en un leve susurro que solo Izak y Luci escucharon- ya se este viaje le servirá a Amy para el futuro como maestra pokemon

Si papa quiero ir y ver muchos pokemon por favor! -dijo Amy sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Izak haciendo una carita de ojos grandes y brillosos- por favor papi quiero ir y ver el mundo de Kalos! -Ash y Amy le hacían la misma mirada llena de esperanza- por favor siii?!

Ah...tu que dices? -dijo Izak algo extrañado viendo a su esposa-

Me parece bien que vayan los dos será algo bueno para Amy -dijo Luci corriendo y Amy se sintió emocionada- solo ve por su maleta y sus pokebola se estará bien

Gracias mami! -Amy abrazo a Luci con fuerza mientras Luci sonriendo, después de un rato Izak estaba cargando una mochila negra en su espalda y Amy tenía puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas color roja, en la espalda cargaba una mochila amarilla con forma de Pikachu- que bueno mama me dejo acompañarlos verdad Zury?! -su Zorua estaba a su lado caminando tranquila y sonriendo- pero por que ellas van tristes y decaídas? -frente a ellos estaba el grupo de chicas suspirando decepcionadas-

Yo esperaba pasar un rato a sola con Ash una vez mas -dijo Misty con el animo por el suelo-

No eres la única yo también esperaba pasar un rato con el no entiendo como fue que esto paso? -dijo Dawn triste y decaída-

Vamos no se depriman de esa manera -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Es verdad vean la parte positiva estamos todos juntos en un gran viaje a la liga pokemon de nuevo -dijo Ash sonriendo y las chicas sonrieron- bien ahora debo pensar en estrategias para la competencia espero poder hacerlo bien

Recuerda Ash aveces la mejor defensa es siempre un buen ataque -dijo Izak sonriendo y Ash asintió, durante todo el camino las chicas no dejaban de quejarse por su suerte, en cambio Amy estaba viendo diferentes pokemon en el campo, Amy vio a un Vivillon parado en copa de un árbol, Amy y Zury se fueron acercando con cuidado y el Vivillon se dio la vuelta batiendo sus alas con fuerza y las empujo a ambas al suelo rodando hasta caer de estomago, las dos se levantaron y rieron un poco-

Esto es lo mas divertido que he hecho en mi vida -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Nunca han salido de viaje a los bosques? -dijo Iris en la copa de un árbol viendo a Amy en el suelo- es la primera vez que viajas a lugares así?

Si es la primera vez que veo tantos pokemon que no son los de mi casa -dijo Amy sonriendo viendo a Iris- pero mi papa dice que no puedo salir de viaje hasta que sea mayor

Eso es bueno no siempre es divertido estar aquí afuera -dijo Iris bajando del árbol quedando de pie- aveces te puedes topar con pokemon salvajes que te pueden atacar si se sienten amenazados, también puede haber tormentas y lluvias fuertes donde luego tienes que buscar un refugio -Amy estaba comenzando a temblar imaginándose pasar las noches ella sola-

Y nunca tiene miedo de estar solos?! -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Aveces, si era difícil al principio para mi pero me di cuenta de que viajar era muy divierte do conoces muchos lugares así como gente y pokemon diferentes -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Aveces la mejor parte es tener amigos nuevos que te acompañan o incluso podrías terminar encontrando el amor como nosotros -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Es verdad al principio tenía mucho miedo por que no sabia que hacer yo sola pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba con Ash a mi lado -dijo Serena sonriendo mientras Amy se animaba un poco-

Ahora que lo mencionan así veo que viajar de región en región no suena tan mal -dijo Amy sonriendo-

También hay eventos divertidos y nunca viajas sola siempre tienes a tus pokemon que te hacen compañías y te protegen cuando pasa algo malo -dijo Ash sonriendo y Amy le tomo confianza- además tu padre debió pasar eso también

Es verdad ahora que recuerdo papa como fue que te enamoraste de mama? -dijo Amy sonriendo e Izak le sonrió un poco sonrojado-

Solo digamos que era como Ash tenía muchos candidatas para cuando menos me di cuenta había conocido a tu madre en la región Hoenn cuando accidentalmente Charlina le cayo encima a su bicicleta y la tostó por que pensó que era un pokemon enemigo -dijo Izak riendo y a Ash le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza recordando que así conoció a May y Misty- ella fue mi compañera en ese viaje, tenía muchas ganas de conocer la región Hoenn ya que venía de Kanto como yo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y cuando fue tiempo de volver después de ganar la liga, nos teníamos que despedir y fue cuando le di a Gible, le dije que me recordara y que volvería de la región Kalos, cuando volví nos hicimos una pareja dos años después tu naciste Amy -Izak estaba sonriendo recordando un poco el pasado mientras los demás sonreían tranquilos escuchando su historia- bien apresuren el paso la ciudad vecina esta cerca solo debemos estar tres días de viaje -los demás asintieron y siguieron su viaje-


	32. Chapter 32

**Descanso en la playa**

Nuestros héroes estaban rumbo a la cede de la liga pokemon, Ash estaba acompañado de sus novias y sus maestro Izak junto a su hija Amy, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y todos estaban pasando por un bosque hasta que Serena, Dawn, May y Amy cayeron al suelo algo cansadas-

Ya caminamos mucho podemos tomar un descanso? -dijo Dawn quejándose un poco-

Tengo hambre, quiero comer algo y descansar mis piernas -dijo May abriendo la boca soltando solo quejidos-

Relájense chicas falta poco para llegar a Calle Victoria vamos solos unas horas mas -dijo Ash tratando de animarlas pero ellas solo soltaban mas quejidos-

En realidad Ash Calle victoria esta a un día más de camino -dijo Izak tranquilo dandole un botella de agua a su hija para que tomara y un poco en un vaso para Zury y Riolu-

Un día?! -dijeron las cuatro chicas sorprendidas- yo no quiero caminar tanto! -Serena se recostó en el pasto tratando de calmarse-

Vaya la princesita esta muy consentida tanto que no puede ni con una caminata corta -dijo Miette con burla mientras Serena estaba muy molesta viendo a su rival-

Vamos relájense por favor no es para tanto -dijo Korrina sonriendo-

Tu tienes ventaja por que tiene patines -dijo Misty algo cansada- oigan y la Tarzan loli?

Hablas de Iris? -dijo Ash confundido mientras Korrina se reía un poco por el sobrenombre- pues ahora que lo dices no la he visto...Iris! -Ash la estaba llamando pero no había respuesta- Iris ven!

Ven Iris ven -Izak también la llamaba pero también silbaba como si llamara a un perro- ven pequeña ven Iris tengo una fruta para ti -volvió a silbar como si llamara a un perro-

Papa Iris no es un Growlithe perdido -dijo Amy sacando una gota de sudor de su cabeza-

Amigos! -Iris apareció saltando en un árbol y bajo hacia ellos en una pirueta- acabo de encontrar un cruce con una playa vayamos a pasar el rato -sonrío y apenas termino de decirlo Serena, Dawn, May, Misty y Korrina salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad dejando una cortina de polvo-

Apúrense! -dijeron todas mientras corrían sin un rumbo fijo-

Creo que debí decirles que era hacia la izquierda y no de frente -dijo Iris con una cota de sudor en la cabeza los demás asintieron, después de un rato los demás estaban mondando a Charlina y Charizard para buscar a las chicas, Izak, Amy e Iris estaban en Charlina, Ash y Miette estaban sobre Charizard para ver encima del bosque alguna señal de las chicas y las encontraron tiradas en el suelo en medio del bosque, los dos pokemon tipo fuego bajaron viendo a las chicas ahí mismo-

Oigan siguen vivas? -dijo Amy tranquila picándolas en alguna parte del cuerpo con una ramita- no creo que se murieron

Bien así Ash será todo mío! -dijeron Miette e Iris sonriendo y las chicas se levantaron molestas- no mientras yo viva! -dijeron las chicas molestas-

Bien ya están despiertas -dijo Ash sonriendo- pero por que salieron corriendo así nada más? -las chicas se sonrojaron de sus acciones y los demás se reían un poco por la locura que hicieron- bueno nos desviamos un poco vengan vamos a la playa -las chicas debieron seguirlos a un paso mas calmado mientras Miette e Iris no dejaban de burlarse de ellas-

No puedo creer que hayan salido corriendo así sin saber a donde ir -dijo Miette riendo un poco-

Imagínate que se hubieran perdido en medio del bosque -dijo Iris sonriendo- tendríamos que llevarlas con una correa para que no se escapen -las dos lolis se estaban riendo un poco mientras las otras estaban tapándose la cara por la vergüenza menos Korrina la cual se estaba imaginando a Ash usando un pantalón de negro de cuero, una mascara negra en la cara, guantes negros de cuero y un látigo en una mano a sus pies estaba ella desnuda con la boca tapada con una pelota roja con una cinta negra para sujetarla, las manos atadas y usaba una correa de perro en el cuello, Ash sonrió y le pateo el trasero presionando la vagina con su talón _"vamos di mi nombre!"_ dijo Ash en su mente mientras Korrina soltaba leves lagrimas con un gran sonrojo en su cara _"es el paraíso"_ dijo ella entre gemidos, volviendo a la realidad Korrina estaba sonrojada y sonriendo con la boca abierta de forma boba soltando un poco de baba-

Si pégame apriétame el trasero con tu bota -dijo Korrina sonriendo de forma boba dejando a los demás asustados sobre todo a Ash-

Es oficial su cerebro se hizo papilla con tanto golpe -dijo May sorprendida-

Ya estamos cerca de la playa -dijo Iris sonriendo y los demás reaccionaron viendo que estaba un monte y pasando de eso estaba la playa bajando en un cerro de tamaño algo pequeño, todo estaba vacío no había vistas ni nada parecido solo estaba el sonido del mar y la reina en el campo, todos bajaron deslizándose por terreno y llegaron a la playa, buscaron movimiento amigo o de alguna persona pero no había nada-

No hay gente ni pokemon -dijo Dawn sorprendida- esta todo vacío

Bueno según el mapa esta playa esta en un cruce con el bosque, pasando el agua hay otro campo de bosque donde continúa el camino -dijo Serena viendo que el río pasaba en forma de U por el bosque en su dispositivo- pero igual es casi como una playa mejor disfrutemos ya que estamos aquí -las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse haciendo que Ash se sonrojara e Izak cerca los ojos y desviara su cabeza hacia otro lado-

Esperen! -Amy gritó y las demás se detuvieron de cambiarse la ropa, Amy había saltado a la espalda de su padre y le sujeto los ojos con las manos, Izak se tuvo que inclinar y la atrapo en su espalda cargándola al estilo de caballito- papi no debe ver! Sería algo criminal que un adulto vea a las chicas cambiarse! -le sujeto los ojos con fuerza haciendo que se quejara-

Tranquila hija no vos nada, papa no ve nada de nada! -decía Izak sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor le pasaba por la cabeza-

Perdón señor aveces olvidamos que no estamos solos -dijo Dawn sonrojada de vergüenza-

No importa niñas solo cámbiense ya -dijo Izak nervioso sintiendo como su hija le presionaba los ojos- ya Amy o me sacaras los ojos! -Amy solo inflo sus mejillas y desvío la mirada molesta, en cuanto a Ash el estaba viendo como las chicas se cambiaban frente a el dejándolo muy pero muy sonrojado-

Vamos Ash tu también cámbiate -dijo Serena sonriendo y como a Ash de las manos y lo atrajo al grupo de chicas que comenzó a cambiarlo ahí mismo, cuando Izak escucho los leves gritos de Ash diciendo que no lo tocaran por ahí tan rápido sujeto la cabeza de Amy y le tapo los ojos para que no viera que le hacían a Ash- vamos déjate poner la ropa

No peles Ash -dijo Misty sonriendo, las chicas le estaban quitando la ropa hasta dejarle solo su short para la playa, cuando terminaron lo dejaron en paz- listo -Ash estaba usando su traje de baño de siempre pero nota que el de las chicas era como cualquiera de dos piezas, el traje de Misty era azul claro con detalles de burbujas pero eso no le llama la atención, lo que si le llamo la atención fue que Misty ya tenía los senos un poco mas grandes ya no era taaaaaaaaan plana-

Misty que te paso en el pecho? Ya tienes! -dijo May con burla mientras Misty le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, May se quejó y se tallo la cabeza, May usaba un bikini completo de color verde limos-

Bueno estas crecieron después de tanta diversión con Ash -dijo Misty sonriendo modelando su cuerpo pero seguía casi igual-

Bueno eso se nota que hasta el sexo puede causar milagros como darle pechos a una tabla -dijo Korrina sonriendo, ella usaba un bikini blanco con listones rojos, sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de Misty y eso hizo que su orgullo cayera un poco-

Si es verdad y también te deja hermosa -dijo Dawn sonriendo mostrando un bikini de dos piezas de color rosa pero lo que si llamaba la atención era su piel brillante y clara-

Ya toma el sol estas muy pálida -dijo Miette con burla mostrando que usaba un traje de baño muy viejo en estilo, era de color morado con magas tan largas hasta la mitad del brazo antes del codo y el pantalón era tan largo hasta llegar casi a la rodilla-

Que traje de baño tan viejo abuela! -dijo Serena riendo un poco ella usaba un traje de baño de color rojo de dos piezas-

Déjame en paz princesa este traje no es atrevido pero si es bonito verdad Ash? -dijo Miette sonriendo posando el traje viejo de playa pero Ash no le hacia caso el estaba viendo que Iris le estaba mostrando que sus senos estaban creciendo también-

Como lo vez Ash también me están creciendo un poco -dijo Iris sonriendo, tomo la mano de Ash y la puso en su pecho ella estaba usando un traje de baño color amarillo, Miette cayó al suelo al ser ignorada, Ash estaba sonrojado un momento-

Yo también quiero ir a nadar -dijo Amy inflando sus mejillas un poco, las chicas la cargaron haciendo que soltara a su padre, Izak solo se fallo los ojos tratando de recuperar la visión- pero no se si traigo mi traje de baño

Esta bien ahí que la loli de Pocahontas te de uno posiblemente seas de la mima talla -dijo Dawn riendo un poco mientras Iris se enojaba un poco-

Revisare mi mochila -dijo Amy sonriendo, se acercó a revisar su mochila y encontró un pequeño vestido blanco con líneas azules de forma horizontal- si mi traje de baño está aquí! -Amy se cambio siendo protegida por las chicas hasta que salió con su traje de baño puesto- vamos a nadar! -todos fueron al agua excepto Izak el cual estaba sentado en el suelo de piernas dobladas-

Señor Izak por que no sale a nadar? -dijo Dawn son fundida mientras Izak parecía que se sonrojo un momento- que no sabe nadar?

No es eso solo que no se me da algo de pena estar con solo un traje de baño mejor que solo mis pokemon salgan a nadar -dijo Izak sonriendo nervioso, sacó sus pokebolas normales mas tres negras y las lanzó al aire liberando a nueve pokemon con el, aparecieron Gardevoir, Gallade, Charlina, Electivire, Laurina, Luxray, Ricotta, Zoroark y Milotic- bien chicos estaban en una playa improvisada vayan a descansar -los pokemon asintieron sonriendo, Milotic y Ricotta avanzaron hacia el agua muy contentos por ir a nadar, estaban por llegar al agua cuando una mancha naranja apareció frente a ellos y esa era Misty la cual estaba sonriendo con un sonrojo y brillo en los ojos viendo a ambos pokemon-

Son hermosos! -dijo Misty sonriendo, la Vaporeon alzó la cabeza sonriendo orgullosa mientras Milotic solo quería ir al agua, trato de avanzar pero Misty lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo dejando a Azurill con Vaporeon- hay tu Milotic es sumamente hermoso y parece muy fuerte! Siempre quise tener un pokemon agua tan hermoso -Milotic hacia fuerza para sacarse del agarre de Misty-

Sin duda es hermoso -dijo Iris llegando viendo a Milotic- y parece que es muy fuerte se le nota en su cuerpo tan grande -Milotic sintió que su orgullo subía al escuchar esos halagos- sin duda es una hembra muy hermosa -Milotic se quedo de piedra con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta de la sorpresa- que pasa dije algo malo? -los demás pokemon se rieron un poco mientras Izak sonreía un poco apenado-

Verás mi Milotic no es hembra es macho -dijo Izak sonriendo dejando a Iris sorprendida y a Misty un poco decepcionada-

Que?! Pero siempre pensé que la raza de los Milotic era hembra! -dijo Iris sorprendida y avergonzada, Izak se dio un poco y Milotic quedo con los ánimos por el suelo- hay perdón Milotic no sabia que eras macho

Descuida es un error muy común pero para conocer la diferencia de género es cosa de poner atención -dijo Izak sonriendo- Milotic no solo es tipo agua si no también tipo dragón la diferencia entre un macho y una hembras es que las tiras rojas o antenas que tiene en la cabeza son mas largas en las hembras que en los machos -Izak le tallo la cabeza a Milotic haciendo que se sintiera mejor- también los Garchomp tienen una diferencia de género y eso es que en su aleta trasera los machos tienen un corte diagonal y las hembras no

Vaya aun veo que me falta mucho por investigar -dijo Iris sonriendo viendo a Milotic- pero si puedo notar a simple vista que Milotic es muy fuerte

Si todos sus pokemon son fuertes, me tomo mucho esfuerzo vencer a uno de sus originales -dijo Ash sonriendo, tomo sus pokebolas y las lanzó al aire liberando a sus pokemon- bien es hora de un merecido descanso

Es verdad había olvidado a mis pokemon -dijo Serena sonriendo- salgan a nadar -lanzó las pokebolas liberando a Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Pikachu y las dos pequeñas Fennekin-

Hay que disfrutar el día! -Dawn lanzó sus pokebolas liberando a Pachirisu, Piplup, Bunnery, Togekiss, Quilava y Mamoswine, los pokemon parecían felices, Bunnery salto encima de Pikachu y comenzó a acariciarlo no sin antes hacer que Sylveon se sintiera un poco celosa y le gruñera, Bunnery no soltaba a Pikachu de su abrazo y se burlaba de Sylveon sacando su lengua- oigan no peleen estamos aquí para descansar unos momentos compórtense

A descansar y celebrar -May lanzó sus pokebolas liberando a Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax y Beautifly, Beautifly apenas salió se puso en la cabeza de Ash haciéndolo sonreír- yo siempre me pregunto por que será que se pone en tu cabeza

Deseguro ha de pensar que la cabeza de Ash es un nido por todo ese cabello -dijo Miette sonriendo y libero a Slurpuff y Meowstic- bien hay que descansar así que relájense en el agua -sus pokemon asintieron sonriendo-

Bien Lucario a relajarse -dijo Korrina sonriendo y su pokemon asintió sonriendo, los dos se tensaron cerca del agua, estiraron un poco su cuerpo y se recostaron en una roca tomando el sol-

No se queden dormidos o se quemaran -dijo Misty sonriendo- serán chocolates cuando terminen -Misty lanzó sus pokebolas liberando Staryu, Psyduck, Gyarados, Politoed y Corsola- listos chicos disfruten del agua Azurill tu te quedas con mama -los pokemon asintieron felices mientras Ricotta usaba a Azurill como su fuera una pelota de juguete, por alguna razón eso hacia reír al pequeño pokemon azul-

Bien espero que no haya problemas salgan amigos -dijo Iris lanzando sus pokebolas, aparecieron Gible, Axew salió de su cabello, Emolga, Dragonite y Excadrill- bueno chicos es momento de libertad vamos a descansar después de un largo entrenamiento en la región de Kanto, los pokemon asintieron, Dragonite saludo a Charizard levantando los brazos haciéndose el fuerte- esos dos no cambian como siempre se hacen los fuertes

Si así son los pensamientos de todos los hombres siempre haciéndose el macho -dijo Miette riendo un poco, las chicas rieron mientras Electivire salió corriendo y se lanzó al agua de un salto salpicando agua, estaba muy contento flotando en el agua-

Vaya los pokemon disfrutan el agua -dijo Ash sonriendo, Sceptile se metió al agua y se recostó flotando tranquila mente, Charizard estaba bajo unos arboles descansando de momento mientras Gible trata de morder todo lo que encontraba incluso trato de morderle la cola a Gyarados pero fue detenido por Iris-

No! Gible si molestas al Gyarados de Misty este te comerá como lo intento con Misty -dijo Iris atrapando a Gible en sus brazos antes de que diera la mordía, Amy estaba flotando en el agua con un salvavidas de color azul, a su lado estaban Zoroark y Laurina cuidando de los pequeños pokemon, las chicas estaban nadando y lanzándose agua entre ellas, disfrutaban del agua igual que Ash que estaba jugando con ellas-

Papa ven a jugar! -Amy llamo a Izak pero este sonrío negando con la cabeza- vamos no seas así ven

Si al menos quítese esa bata o camisa hace mucho calor -dijo Korrina sonriendo detrás de una roca, las demás le dieron la razón y le dijeron los mismo, Izak no tuvo más opción más que aceptar por la presión, se quitó su gabardina y luego su camisa mostrando su torso, era delgado pero con un cuerpo marcado con algunos músculos en el pecho, hombros y brazos, las chicas se sorprendieron un poco debido a su cuerpo entrenado pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que tenía marcas de arañazos en el pecho, espalda y parecía que hasta tenía marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo-

Acaso lo mordieron?! -dijo Serena sorprendida viendo que tenía una mordida en el cuello, pecho y demás, Izak solo desvío la mirada rascando su cabeza-

Pero me sorprende que tenga músculos -dijo Korrina algo sonrojada y las demás asintieron-

Mejor póngase a nadar yo iré a dormir un rato! -dijo Izak algo avergonzado y se acostó en una roca mientras las chicas, Ash y Pokemon tomaban su tiempo libre, en el cielo apareció un cierto globo con forma de Meowth, James, Jessie y Meowth estaban viendo por sus vi oculares al grupo disfrutando de su día libre-

Vaya que tenemos aquí? Todo un grupo de Pokemon listos para ser robados -dijo Meowth sonriendo- y sobre todo un grupo de Pokemon del nivel elite aun mejor

Si y ahora que están disfrutando estarán tan distraídos que no se defenderán -dijo James sonriendo- lo dejaron bien servido tu que dices Jessie? -no hubo respuesta- Jessie? -Jessie estaba viendo a otro lado notando como Izak estaba dormido sobre una toalla con el pecho descubierto-

Hola bombón -dijo Jessie sonriendo con un sonrojo en la cara-

Jessie venimos a robarnos a sus pokemon no al señor casado -dijo James algo serio pero Jessie no le hacia caso-

Por que no nos robamos al señor es decir, podríamos tener diferentes claves de la mega evolución también muchos secretos que guarda en su cuerpo -dijo Jessie sonriendo sonrojada mientras Meowth y James solo se quejaron un poco- no importa que sea robemos a esos pokemon y al sujeto guapo ya! -Meowth y James tenían una mirada entrecerrada y con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, Meowth tomo un control remoto y presiono un botón rojo disparando dos pequeñas cajas de color negra del canasto de su globo, la caja se abrió revelando unas tiras de metal, las tiras de metal rodearon a los pokemon en el agua incluso a los entrenadores y los encerraron en una caja con paredes de colores, todos los pokemon estaban ahí la segunda atrapó a Charizard y a Dragonite, el ruido hizo que Izak se despertara y viera lo que estaba pasando-

Que es esto? -dijo Izak sorprendido viendo que su hija, amigos y la mayoría de sus pokemon estaban dentro de esa extraña caja- Amy! Suéltenla!

Po supuesto que no! -dijo Jessie sonriendo- si quieres a tu hija y los pokemon tendrás que darnos todos tu pokemon de nivel elite y sobre todo venir conmigo hasta que tu vida se acabe!

Lo siento no me gustan viejas y maduras! -dijo Izak sonriendo dandole un golpe bajo en el orgullo a Jessie, los entrenadores se rieron un poco mientras Meowth y James se abrazos asustados viendo como Jessie estaba emanando una aura roja- señora deje ir a mi hija y a mis amigos

Ya se lo chupo la bruja -dijo James nervioso- y se lo dijo dos veces ese sujeto esta frito -dijo Meowth asustado mientras Wobbufet hacia su aparición sudando del miedo-

Vieja me dijo vieja? -dijo Jessie abriendo los ojos mostrando unos ojos rojos- a quien le dices vieja?! Soy una chica muy hermosa y muy joven! Pagarás por esto! -Jessie apretó los músculos faciales dejando una fea cara- bien ya no lo necesitamos el esta solo en la playa y nosotros tenemos a sus pokemon de elite pero merece un castigo Gourgeist sal y pelea! -lanzó su pokebolas haciendo aparecer a Gourgeist- usa bola sombra! -Gourgeist abrió la boca haciendo una bola sombra-

Hay que salir de que ir! -dijo Ash serio- Pikachu cola de hierro

Tu también Pikachu -dijo Serena seria, los dos Pikachu hicieron brillar sus colas y lanzaron un golpe hacia la pared pero nada paso- no sirvió

Ya se Lucario ayúdalos usando Puño incremento! -dijo Korrina lanzando la orden y su Lucario avanzó concentrando energía en sus puños-

Buena idea Lucario tu también ayúdalo -dijo Ash dandole la orden a su Lucario, los dos avanzaron y golpearon la pared con fuerza-

Jajaja ni se molesten esta pared fue hecha para aguantar hasta el golpe de una mega evolución desde que paso lo de Dianta hemos sido más listos -dijo Meowth entre risas- no podrán salir

El golpe de una mega evolución? -dijo Amy pensándolo un momento- entonces hay que usar dos

Bien pensado! -dijo Ash sonriendo- Greninja usa corte! -Greninja salió del agua cubriendo todo su cuerpo con un torbellino de agua y lanzó un corte vertical golpeando la pared- Lucario mega evoluciona! -Ash y Korrina activaron sus piedras llaves haciendo que ambos Lucario mega evolucionarán- Greninja mega forma -Miette y Korrina no entendieron que quería decir pero en eso el agua cubrió a Greninja transformándolo en Greninja Ash-

Que le paso a Greninja?! -dijo Miette sorprendida igual que Misty-

Que le paso al pokemon del bobo?! -dijo James sorprendido- parece una extraña transformación

Dispara! -dijo Jessie con enojo y Gourgeist disparó su bola sombra hacia Izak, Izak se cruzo de brazos mientras Charlina apareció y le dio un golpe a la bola sombra con la cola lanzado lo a otro extremo- hay que paso?!

Charlina ve y corta el cable superior de las cajas con tus dientes! -Izak le dio la orden y Charlina voló directo al globo, Meowth activo tiro botón y de estos salieron diez manos y avanzaron hacia Charlina- esquivarlos que no te atrapen! -Charlina voló entre ellos hasta llegar a la caja, en la parte superior estaba un cable de metal y le dio una mordida cortándolo, la caja cayó al agua evitando hacer mas daño, el equipo Rokect grito sorprendidos por lo que paso-

Pero eso impedirá lo demás vamos manos mecánicas! -dijo Meowth presionando otro botón y de estas salieron diez manos mecánicas, con Ash y los demás, Greninja Ash y los dos mega Lucario dieron un golpe a la caja y la destruyeron atravesando la pared-

Salgan todos! -dijo Ash serio y los pokemon y las chi as salieron, con Charizard Charlina había cortado el cable su caja y disparo una lanzallamas rompiendo la caja desde fuera dejándolos libre a el y a Dragonite, las manos mecánicas se activaron y sujetaron a las chicas de sus cuerpos-

Ash ayúdanos! -grito Dawn asustada- Ah esta cosa me esta tocando en una zona sensible! -dijo Serena sonrojada y soltando un leve grito, una de las manos iba a hacia Amy pero Izak se interpuso haciendo que lo sujetara a el-

Esperen ya los salvo, Pikachu Atactrueno! -Ash lanzó su orden y Pikachu concentró sus energías para un Atactrueno-

Espera Ash no! -Izak trato de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde el rayo le dio al equipo Rokect pero no destruyo el globo pero si le dio al control remoto de los brazos, de un momento a otro los brazos comenzaron a moverse como locos, por alguna razón los tres bazos libres terminaron quitándole la ropa a las chicas dejando a Izak atorado con un brazo- Ah ya sabia que esto pasaría!

Hay chicas! -dijo Ash soltando un leve hilo de sangre de la nariz viendo a sus chicas desnudas, los brazos la soltaron mostrando sus cuerpos desnudos y otras tendían de la cintura para abajo libre del brazo pero seguían desnudas, Ash no dejaba de ver la vista de lo que pasaba al igual que James y Meowth-

No se que paso pero no es mi culpa -dijo James sonriendo sonrojado pero mas que nada los tres estaban con la piel quemada-

Perdón tratare de hacer algo -dijo Ash sonrojado-

Ash tápale los ojos a mi hija por favor -dijo Izak serio y Ash asintió y le puso las manos a Amy para que no viera nada- bien Charlina ven y libera a las demás!

Charizard Dragonite ayúdenlas! -Ash dio la orden y los pokemon avanzaron volando, cada uno le dio un golpe a los brazos rompiéndolos y haciendo que soltaran a las chicas solo para que cayeran al agua, uno de los brazos saco chispas y atacó a Izak-

Que por que a mi?! -Izak se preocupo y las maquinas terminaron por sacarle la ropa que tenía- para! -el brazo lo soltó e Izak cayó de pie en la arena- ya me las pagaran! -estaba algo molesto pero noto algo, uno estaba desnudo y dos las chicas estaban frente a él sonrojadas y sin dejar de ver a cierta parte de el-

Que grande -dijeron todas sonrojadas mientras Ash estaba sorprendido, Izak solo se sonrojo y apretó los dientes- entonces esta es la diferencia entre hombre y niño -dijeron todas de nuevo-

Pensaba dejarles el globo intacto pero cambie de opinión -dijo Izak sonriendo pero molesto- ahora Charlina, Zoroark, Luxray, Electivire destrúyanlo! -Charlina y Zoroark lanzaron un lanzallamas juntos, Electivire y Luxray lanzaron un trueno, los ataques le dieron al globo causando una fuerte explosión-

Por que siempre perdemos? -dijo James llorando-

No lo se pero siento que mi cuerpo me dolerá todo el mes -dijo Meowth llorando igual, mientras Jessie estaba derramando algo de sangre de su nariz con los ojos en forma de corazón- ya la perdimos, nos mandaron a volar otra vez! -los tres se alejaron dejando un chillido a lo lejos, después de un rato todos estaban vestidos y avergonzados-

Todo lo que paso por favor olvídenlo -dijo Izak sonrojado y todas asintieron- donde esta Ash? -las chicas señalaron a un lado y Ash estaba sentado en el suelo sujetando sus piernas con una aura de depresión encima-

Eh perdido maestro contra usted una vez mas, me siento menos hombre que nunca -dijo Ash deprimido- soy pequeño y un niñito

Pero de que rayos hablas ahora?! -dijo Izak sorprendido con los ojos en blanco- no es momento de pensar en eso! Olvida todo lo que viste! -Ash lo vio un momento y volvió a su depresión haciendo que Izak se pegara la cabeza con la mano- bien sigamos y Ash te tengo un entrenamiento especial

Se me hará más grande? -dijo Ash depresivo-

Que te olvides de eso! -Izak le volvió a gritar-


	33. Chapter 33

**Llegando a la liga Kalos**

Un día después del incidente en la playa nuestros héroes estaban en medio del bosque siguiendo su camino ya solo quedaba un poco de camino para llegar a la zona donde seria la liga pokemon, en medio del bosque se escuchaban algunas explosión y se vio a Charlina volando con Zoroark en su espalda, Zoroark disparó una bola sombra hacia el centro del camino, en el camino estaba Sceptile corriendo a su lado iba Ash corriendo con Pikachu en sus pies corriendo también-

Usa hoja navaja Sceptile -dijo Ash y Sceptile salto atacando la bola sombra con su navaja en el brazo, Sceptile forcejeo un poco y termino solo desviando la bola a otro lado causando un explosión, Zoroark abrió la boca y disparo un lanzallamas- esquivarlo y rayo solar -Sceptile salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, cuando estaba debajo de Charlina comenzó a concertar un brillo en las esferas de su cuerpo, abrió la boca y disparo un rayo amarillo de la boca, Zoroark abrió la boca disparos un hiperrayo creando una colisión entre ambos ataques hasta que explotaron afectando a Sceptile un poco, Sceptile salió del humo algo herido- Sceptile si me te encuentras bien? -el pokemon asintió mientras Charlina y Zoroark bajaron con cuido- bien sigamos

Suficiente por hoy! -Izak le dijo detrás y Ash bajo su ánimo un poco- bien hecho a todos pero Ash llevas entrenando todo el día mira al pobre Sceptile esta cansado -Ash te tallado un poco las heridas a aSceptile- tomemos un descanso llegaremos a la liga hoy por la tarde

Esta bien le prometo que daremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo -dijo Ash emocionado pero Izak le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con el puño- aauuu y eso por que maestro?! -se tallo la cabeza un poco sorprendido-

Escucha Ash la motivación así como la emoción son buenos pero siempre debes relajarte y pensar en otras cosas -dijo Izak tranquilo mientras Ash solo se tallo la cabeza, en un momento se vio a si mismo más joven y pequeño lo cual lo hizo sonreír- bien tomaremos un descanso como dice mi abuelo "Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar", esas son las bases del entrenamiento de mi abuelo para tener una excelente condición -Izak sonrió mostrando los dientes y Ash asintió sonriendo, las chicas estaban detrás de ellos viendo lo que pasaba con una sonrisa-

Que calma y que paz siento ahora -dijo Serena sonriendo, el viento sopló un momento y todas se relajaron un segundo, todo era paz hasta que se escucho un fuerte golpe y se vio al Lucario de Korrina volando por los aires tirando flores y cayo de cabeza en el suelo con los ojos en espiral-

Hay no Lucario que te paso?! -dijo Korrina asustada viendo a su pokemon el cual sonrió mostrando el golpe rojo en su mejilla con forma de una lata- que hiciste? -entrecerró los ojos sabiendo el comportamiento de su amigo, se escucharon un par de pasos detrás de ellos y vieron a Laurina la cual estaba molesta y de brazos cruzados, Lucario reaccionó al verla pero vio su cara de enojo así que se aferró mas a su entrenadora con miedo, Laurina solo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para irse con su entrenador- que le hiciste?

Apuesto que termino siendo todo un pervertido -dijo Misty cansada y con los ojos entrecerrados como el resto mientras Lucario alzaba las manos negando con la cabeza de forma rápida-'

Jamás lo pensé de ti Lucario pensé que eras bueno o que horror -dijo Korrina fingiendo estar triste y se alejo un poco- me has decepcionado -se alejo corriendo dejando una línea de lagrimas creando una escena melodramática, Lucario solo estiro el brazo aullando-

"Espera Korrina el camino es hacia el otro lado!" -gritó Lucario mientras la imagen de Korrina huyen soltando lagrimas seguía, después de un rato todos siguieron su camino normal hasta llegar a un campo de flores donde se escucho un grito de niña agudo y todos fueron a donde escucharon el grito solo para ver a dos chicos, uno de piel bronceada con el cabello negro, tenía una libreta en las manos y de su lado venia un chico de piel pálida y cabello rojo con forma esponjosa siendo perseguidos por una manada de Beedrill y Spearow-

Oye Ash esos no son Sawyer y Trevor? -dijo Serena sorprendida viendo como los chicos corrían siendo perseguidos por los pokemon-

Ash cuanto tiempo! Ayudanos! -Sawyer grito asustado corriendo por su vida frente a el-

Pikachu usa atactrueno! -Ash dio la orden y Pikachu lanzó un atactrueno de su cuerpo dandole a los Beedrill causando que se alejaran de ellos por el miedo y dolor, Zoroark solo lanzó un lanzallamas girando un poco la cabeza haciendo que los Spearow se alejaran por el fuego- ya déjenlos fuchi -los pokemon se fueron alejando por el dolor- chicos se encuentran bien?

Si Ash gracias por la ayuda -dijo Sawyer respirando agitado-

Por que esos pokemon los estaban persiguiendo? -dijo Dawn tranquila-

Lo que pasa es que quería tomarle una foto a sus nidos, me trepe a la copa y me por poco me resbalo pero termine colgado de la rama del árbol, la rama se partí y tire los nidos de un Spearow y caí cerca de la familia de un Beedrill casi aplastando a su cría -dijo Trevor avergonzado mientras Charmeleon aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado-

Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí cuando lo vi siendo perseguido, cuando me di cuenta los Beedrill también querían atacarme -dijo Sawyer rojo de vergüenza-

Vaya que mala suerte para ustedes chicos -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Apropósito Ash no nos vas a presentar? -dijo Miette sonriendo y las chicas estaban igual, todas estaban sonriendo sonrojadas y Ash entendió el mensaje-

Bueno chicos ellas son Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Korrina y Miette mis novias -dijo Ash sonrojados bajando la mirada mientras las chicas sonreían sonrojadas-

Yo soy Sawyer -dijo el moreno sonriendo- y yo soy Trevor -dijo el chico del cabello esponjado- así algo mas, Tus novias! -dijeron los dos sorprendidos, Sawyer tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir mientras Trevor saco su cámara y comenzó asomar fotos-

ya veo ya veo! A los entrenadores se les permite tener un Harem -dijo Sawyer sorprendido-

Es increíble Ash el que siempre pierde en las ligas tiene un harem, dinos Ash tu secreto -dijo Trevor tomando fotos a Ash y las chicas, a May le gusto y abrazo a Ash del brazo mientras leve ataba la pierna izquierda quedando una tierna pose- ah otro dato una de las chicas del Harem es Serena la nueva reina de Kalos es asombroso! Foto! -Serena tomo a Ash del cuello y lo abrazo quedando como una pareja melosa y enamorada, Trevor le fue tomando fotos a ambos hasta entonces noto a Amy- oh a Ash le gustan los Lolis y pequeñas! -dijo notando a Misty, Iris y Miette las cuales se cubrieron el pecho con los brazos y pokemon-

Ah no puede ser entonces en el Harem debe haber Lolis -Sawyer escribió mas notas dejando a Ash sonrojado y sorprendido-

Oye tu Sawyer verdad? -dijo Izak serio y Sawyer asintió, miro de cerca a Izak y noto la mirada fría que tenía dejandolo asustado- mi hija solo tiene ocho años y no sale con este chico -lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto como si fuera un muñeco de trapo- escucha no vuelvas a escribir sobre eso o te arrepentirás -Izak sonrió quedando con una mirada de molestia en la cara y Sawyer asintió nervioso y asustado- bien niño -lo soltó y Sawyer cayó sentado, lo único que hizo fue tomar su libreta y borro la parte de pequeña y Lolis-

Oye Ash quien es el? -dijo Trevor sorprendido-

El es Izak mi maestro y mi entrenador en batalla -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Espera lo reconozco de pokevision es el que derrotó a la campeona Dianta con su Mega Gallade, también es el anterior campeón de Kalos, es un ex campeón -dijo Sawyer sorprendido viendo de cuerpo completo a Izak dejandolo un poco incomodo -

Que le pasa a este chico por que anotas tanto? -dijo Amy sorprendida viendo lo rápido que escribía en su libreta-

Verás pequeña lo hago para tomar notas, estoy aprendiendo como ser un buen maestro pokemon por eso tomo notas de habilidades y estrategias -dijo Sawyer sonriendo, Amy tomo su libreta y comenzó leerla-

Vaya es impresionante hay muchas anotaciones -dijo Amy sonriendo- se nota que le pones mucha atención dime que pokemon tienes?

Pues tengo un Sceptile ahora y un Shelgon que son los mas fuertes de mi equipo -dijo Sawyer sonriendo-

Vaya tus pokemon evolucionaron desde la ultima ves que nos vimos? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Sawyer asintió-

Si y tengo mis ocho medallas -dijo Sawyer sonriendo-

Que hay de ti Trevor que hay de nuevo -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bueno he estado viajando por toda la región Kalos tomando fotos de diferentes Pokemon pero hace unos días me llego la imagen y mito de un nuevo Pokemon nuevo y misterioso -dijo Trevor poniendo la cara algo seria, de su mochila saco una especie de dispositivo con forma cilíndrica, lo abrió revelando la plata y mostró un vídeo algo oscuro, se veía un figura extraña, un extraño forma negra con otra forma oscura detrás en forma recta con una T deformada con una acumulación debajo, en el video se veía como la figura se movía de forma extraña-

Que es esa cosa? -dijo Miette sorprendida-

Se mueve de una forma muy extraña -dijo Misty sorprendida, Izak asomo su cabeza viendo la forma rara en el video-

No se sabe que extraña cosa es esta, pero el sonido que hace es Masforte y lo repetía muy seguido -dijo Trevor serio mientras Izak movió la cabeza confundido-

Pero donde hallaron este cosa miren? cambio la forma -dijo May viendo que ahora formaban una especie de E pero con dos figuras una en la derecha y la otra en la izquierda, la primera figura se acercó a la otra y parecía que se fundían juntas- hay Arceus es una cosa muy rara

Se dice que lo captaron en video en el baile de la reina de Kalos hace unos días y desde entonces esto ha circulado -dijo Trevor serio y los demás asintieron pero Izak no podía dejar de ver el video pensando en algo serio- miren la cosa se mueve, ¿esta saltando? De ¿ambos lados? -las dos figuras se estaban moviendo y entonces aparecieron unos brazos en medio sujetando la figura de la derecha en una zona baja-

Tiene brazos y se mueve de alguna extraña forma me da asco -dijo Ash sorprendido, las demás asintieron en eso miedos que se movió de nuevo formando una masa negra- se fusionaron -en eso se formo una masa negra grande y apareció una silueta casi humana que se movía de enfrente hacia atrás-

Por que se moverá así? -dijo Korrina sorprendía- se escucha algo súbele el volumen -Trevor asintió y se comenzó a escuchar una respiración agitada "Ik, mos for..mos for..dur.."- hay que miedo habla! -las chicas se alejaron un poco hasta que Izak vio la fecha que estaba registrada en el video y la hora también, lo pensó un momento hasta que recordó que habría sido eso, primero se puso tenso y luego sonrojado en extremo de toda la cara-

Eh chicos me dan eso un momento? -dijo Izak nervioso y sonriendo, los chicos no entendieron e Izak tomo el dispositivo- ah miren es una cosa muy rara! -comenzo a tocar los botones y lo golpeo un poco hasta que la pantalla se puso de un color azul y se recete o- huy le borre la información -Izak le dio el dispositivo a Trevor y se dio la vuelta para que no vieran su cara roja de vergüenza _"eso no era un pokemon éramos, Luci, Dianta y yo en ese trio"_ pensó nervioso- mejor descansemos -los demás no entendieron pero lo dejaron de un lado, después de un rato todos estaban descansando en el pasto tomando un merecido descanso-

Y dinos Ash en donde estuviste todos estos meses? -dijo Sawyer sonriendo-

Estuve Kanto con las chicas tome mi tiempo libre para descansad y entrenar con mis pokemon, pero pasaron muchas cosas, sin darme cuenta ya tenía más de 7 novias y una casa nueva -dijo Ash sonriendo cerrando los ojos nervioso-

Vaya eso suena a una gran vida -dijo Trevor sorprendido- quien será saber cómo conseguir una chica

Si yo también Ash enséñanos -dijo Sawyer sonriendo y saco su libreta-

Pero yo ni se como paso solo paso -dijo Ash nervioso mirando a los lados rápido, los chicos no lo dejaron en paz hasta que dijera sus secretos, después de un rato las chicas estaban montando un campamento para empezar a comer todos tranquilos, los chicos no dejaban a Ash en paz solo querían saber cómo conseguir una chica-

Todos los hombres son iguales te cortejan y te dejan por ahí -dijo Misty sonriendo viendo a los chicos perseguir a Ash- pero nuestro Ash no es así

Si bueno la comida estará lista dentro de poco -dijo Serena sonriendo, ella y Miette estaban cocinando tranquilas en una mesa que tenían, estaban cocinando usando una fogata cortesía de Infernape, el Gible de Iris estaba jugando con los pequeños pokemon de Amy, estaban corriendo de un lado a otro mientras los mas grandes estaban durmiendo, Iris y Emolga estaban trepando los arboles buscando frutas, Korrina las estaba siguiendo caminando con Lucario a su lado-

Aveces pienso que esa chica es mitad ardilla -dijo Korrina riendo un poco, les siguió el paso con Lucario a su lado pero Lucario estaba un poco deprimido y decaído- que tienes Lucario? Estas así por que Laurina te dijo o hizo algo malo? Si te hizo algo malo iré yo misma a reclamarle ahora mismo -Korrina levanto el pecho sonriendo pero Lucario estaba sorprendido y sudando-

"Que?! No! No! No! Por tu madre! Por tu vida no le digas nada! No le digas nada!" -dijo Lucario asustado levantando las manos y negando con las manos y la cabeza asustado dejando a Korrina confundida-

No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero mas tarde le diré a Izak que nos explique que paso -dijo Korrina sonriendo y Lucario asintió, después de conseguir algo de fruta las dos chicas y pokemon regresaron al campamento a descansar y comer, Serena no deja de ver a Miette sobre todo en las manos y bolsillos-

Quieres dejar de estarme viendo?! Me pones nerviosa -dijo Miette nerviosa viendo a Serena la cual tenía una mirada fija en ella- que?! En todo el viaje tienes esa mirada sobre mi cuando cocino

Eso es por que vigilo que no le eches nada malo a mi comida de nuevo -dijo Serena seria y con una cara graciosa de seriedad-

Hmp tengo mejoras cosas que hacer que envenenarte la comida -dijo Miette seria y se cruzo de brazos, las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo relajandose después de un largo camino-

Me duelen los pies -dijo Dawn relajándose en la silla-

Yo tengo mucha hambre quiero comer ya! -May tenía la cara pegada al suelo quejándose-

Si quieren pueden comer el postre primero -dijo Iris mostrando las frutas que había encontrado-

Fruta? -dijo May sorprendida- no! El postre se supone que es un pastel de chocolate hallado en helado -May comenzó a babear al pensar en ese pastel, a las demás chicas se les hizo agua la boca pensando lo mismo-

Acaso quieres terminar tan gorda como un Milltank? -dijo Amy sonriendo con malicia mientras la fantasía del pastel se fue para todas y fue reemplazada por sus propias imágenes gordas y obesas como el pokemon vaca, todas gritaron asustadas y Amy se rió al ver su objetivo logrado-

Muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer amigos -dijo Sawyer sonriendo-

No es nada de todas maneras no podíamos dejarlos así además las comida es mas rica con amigos -dijo Dawn sonriendo, todos estaban sentados usando una roca o en el suelo sobre una sabana, Serena y Miette se acercaron con los platos de comida y todos tomaron un plato sonriendo-

Gracias por la comida -dijeron y comenzaron a comer cuando terminaron estaban tranquilos y relajandose un momento- estuvo delicioso -dijo May rayando su estómago sonriendo- no me cabe ni un bocado mas

Te comiste cinco platos en total -dijo Miette sonriendo-

Que tiene soy una chica en desarrollo -dijo May sonriendo, todos estaban relajados hasta que Korrina se acercó a Izak, el cual estaba acostado usando sus brazos como almohada, ella estaba viéndolo con las mejillas infladas-

Que pasa? -dijo Izak confundido-

Que le hizo tu Laurina a mi Lucario? -dijo Korrina con la misma expresión en la cara, Izak ladeo la cabeza confundido y Laurina se acercó seria- hace unas horas encontré a Lucario golpeado y había sido Laurina la que lo golpeo así que quiero que me ayude a saber que paso -Izak le hizo una seña a Zoroark la cual entendió, dio un salto y se transformó en Izak, hablo con Laurina un momento y se sorprendió-

Que?! -dijo Zoroark sorprendido y luego vio a Lucario con ojos asesinos- Pequeño demonio! -lo sujeto del suelo con las manos y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras los agitaba de lado a lado- paga por tu pervertida vida! -Lucario estaba aullando de dolor, Izak sujeto a Zoroark de los brazos y lo jalo haciendo que soltara a Lucario el cual cayo al suelo mareado-

Espera Zoroark que paso?! -dijo Izak confundido viendo a su compañero-

Laurina me dijo que la toco en todo el cuerpo y mis zonas favoritas! -dijo Zoroark serio y todos vieron a Lucario el cual se dio un poco nervioso- se paso de pervertido con mi pareja!

Que?! Pequeño demonio te enseñare a respetar a las mujeres! -esta vez fue turno de Korrina de estrangular y agitar a Lucario con fuerza-

Exactamente que te dijo? -dijo Amy confundida y todos le pusieron atención-

 **Hace unas hora-** todos estaban caminando tranquilos mientras Laurina estaba corriendo un poco para entrenar, estaba saltando de árbol en árbol a una alta velocidad mientras sonreía, atrás de ella estaba el Lucario de Korrina tratando de seguirle el paso pero se detuvo en un árbol y quedo arrodillado y cansado en la rama, Laurina escucho su respiración agitada y se regresó a verlo-

"Estas bien?" -dijo Laurina sonriendo viendo a Lucario cansado- "vaya apenas eres un niño necesitas ser mas fuerte y resistente" -Laurina sonrio levantando el puño derecho-

"Oye yo soy muy fuerte, puedo Mega evolucionar y seguro soy tan rápido como tu" -dijo Lucario sonriendo y Laurina se rió un poco- "te lo demostrare, el primero en llegar a esa rama mas adelante gana" -Lucario señaló la rama de un árbol tres arboles mas delante-

"Acepto vamos" -dijo Laurina sonriendo, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo pero Laurina tomo un poco de ventaja, Lucario salto unas cuantas ramas pero a la tercera rama tropezó con su pata, estiro los brazos moviéndolos de forma graciosa, como iba a una alta velocidad termino impulsándose chocando directo con la cadera de Laurina, los dos cayeron al suelo sobre un campo de flores, Lucario tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía algo tibio, un poco suave y con un buen olor para el, se movió un poco sintiendo el tacto con la nariz, siguió moviéndose y termino metiendo la nariz en un agujero suave de carne, se escucho un gemido y el alzo las orejas-

"Creo que entre en..." -Lucario abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que vio- Arg! -primero estaba de panza al suelo, segundo tenía la nariz metida en la vagina de una pokemon, tercero esa pokemon hembra era Laurina la cual estaba molesta viendo a Lucario con una ayuda roja que se incrementaba frente a el- Iiii! -salgo hacia atrás- _"_ no espera todo fue un accidente!" -trato de razonar con el pero Laurina creo su puño incremento en las manos y le dio un golpe muy fuerte n las manos "Ají!" grito de forma aguda y termino siendo lanzado con las demás chicas- **fin del recuerdo-**

Y eso fue lo que paso -dijo Zoroark serio, salgo de nuevo y volvió a su normalidad- _"_ serás mi palillo para los dientes" -Zoroark gruño pero Izak lo sujeto de nuevo-

Bueno todo fue un accidente, de seguro Lucario no tenía esas intenciones verdad? -dijo Korrina sonriendo y vio a su amigo el cual asintió, Laurina estaba de brazos cruzados y Lucario se arrodilló frente a ella- usara la técnica legendaria del Tigre caído! -Korrina estaba impacta alzando el puño derecho-

Técnica secreta del tigre caído! -dijeron todos sorprendidos, Lucario se puso de rodillas con las manos al suelo y comenzó a pedir disculpas bajando la cabeza repetidas veces haciendo que los demás cayeran al suelo de espaldas-

Eso no tiene nada de legendario solo esta pidiendo disculpas -dijo Ash sorprendido y sonriendo-

Si pero es una buena técnica cuando haces algo tonto y le tienes que pedir disculpas a tu esposa -dijo Izak riendo un poco, después de guardar todas las cosas Ash y los demás tomaron sus camino de regreso rumbo a la Liga pokemon, cuando llegaron notaron que era un gran estadio con forma de castillo en la parte de enfrente pero este era cuadrado, había muchas entradas en la parte de enfrente y se notaba que apenas estarían empezando las inscripciones por lo poco de gente que estaba llegando-

Vaya parece que llegamos temprano -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo lo poco de gente que había y también había algunas decoraciones para el evento- ah claro el evento empieza dentro de dos días

De todas maneras ya estás inscrito solo debemos esperar a que empiecen los eventos -dijo Serena tranquila- debe a ver un hotel cerca de aquí

Haya -dijo Dawn señalando un camino que daba una pequeña ciudad cerca de ellos- bien vayamos quiero dormir de una vez -estiro el brazo y bostezo-

Yo también tengo sueño -dijo May bostezando, todos hicieron una caminata de solo una media hora y llegaron a un hotel, Izak tuvo que pedir los cuartos, a petición de Ash todos los chicos estarían en una sola habitación mientras las chicas estrían en su propia habitación e Izak estaría en su habitación privada con su hija, Ash estuvo platicando con Trevor y Sawyer por una rato antes de dormir, con las chicas ellas estaban reunidas en un circulo mientras Dawn les presento unos trajes y los puso frente a ellas-

Bien que dicen? -dijo Dawn sonando seria-

Si estas bonitos pero no se me siento un poco avergonzada de usar este tipo de ropa enfrente del público durante competencia -dijo Serena sonrojada viendo el traje-

Hay que tiene de malo yo uso uno siempre -dijo Korrina sonriendo- lo usare

Si y yo uso menos ropa siempre que esto -dijo Misty sonriendo- además son de un lindo color yo si lo uso

Bien yo lo usare -dijo Miette sonriendo, Iris también sonrió diciendo que lo usaría, todas vieron a Serena y ella asintió sonriendo-

Bien a Ash le va a encantar esto -dijo Dawn sonriendo, después de unos días todos se fueron rumbo al estadio donde seria la liga pokemon, se escucharon fuegos artificiales dando inicio a la ligan pokemon, todo tipos de personas desde civiles hasta entrenadores estaban llegando al estadio Ash estaba corriendo para ser el primero en llegar- espera Ash no podemos ir tan rápido

Esta emocionado déjenlo un momento -dijo Misty sonriendo- esta podría ser la liga que al fin gane -todas asintieron sonriendo mientras Izak estaba serio, cuando llegaron al estadio vieron a mucha gente y muchos puestos de comida-

Estoy listo para ganar la liga! -Ash grito elevando sus brazos, estaba sonriendo emocionado pero de la nada un grupo de tres pokemon le dieron una tableada y lo tiraron al suelo- hay que pasa?! -cuando se fijó eran Hawlucha, Noibat y Talonflame, los cuales estaban sonriendo viéndolo- chicos que gusto verlos pero como llegaron aquí?

Nosotros los trajimos -dijo Luci apareciendo frente a Ash junto a Bruce- hola amor hola mi niña

Mami -Amy sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su madre mientras Izak le dio un beso-

Gracias por traerlos -dijo Ash sonriendo- pero ellos podrán participar también?

Si de hecho Ash te tenemos un regalo -dijo Luci sonriendo, tomo tres pokebolas negras en la parte superior y en la otra mitad eran de color blancas- ten las llamamos More Balls estas pokebolas están modificadas para no encogerse incluso aunque tengas seis pokemon

Como funcionan? -dijo Ash confundido-

Bueno estas pokebolas son para transporte de pokemon extras, si en dado caso necesitas más ayuda puedes lanzar estas y podrás usar los pokemon que tengas ahí mismo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Entonces Hawlucha, Noibat y Talonflame podrán participar también? -dijo Ash sonriendo y los tres adultos sonrieron- muy bien chicos están listos para poner a prueba sus nuevas fuerzas?! -los pokemon asintieron sonriendo- muy bien es hora de ganar la liga Kalos! -Ash alzó el puño contento-


	34. Chapter 34

**La liga Pokemon inicia**

En la regional de Kalos mas especifico en una pequeña ciudad cerca de la ciudad Luminose, se estaba celebrando el inicio de la liga Kalos donde Ash estaba esperando impacientemente, había estado entrenado desde hace meses bajo la tutela de Izak, ahora ese momento estaba recibiendo halagos y besos de las chicas-

Recuerda Ash te estamos apoyando desde las gradas -dijo Misty dandole un beso en los labios corto-

Véncelos tigre -dijo May dandole un beso también, de ella siguió Dawn, luego Iris, Serena, Miette y por ultimo Korrina, todas las chicas le habían dado un beso de la buena suerte dejando al entrenador algo avergonzado y el punto de miradas celosas de los demás entrenadores en el campo- te deseamos la mejor Ash -dijeron todas sonriendo-

Si gracias se los agradesco -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado, a lo lejos se vio como Lexa y Violeta llegaron corriendo- Violeta Alexa que hacen aquí? Y por que están tan agitadas?

Bueno Ash venimos para apoyarte y para tomar buenas tomas de la liga Pokemon -dijo Violeta sonriendo y mostrando su cámara de video- te deseo suerte -le dio un beso lento en los labios y Ash lo agradeció-

Espero que ganes Ash por que luego te daré una gran recompensa -dijo Alexa sonriendo, lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso más salvaje dejando a muchos impresionados dentro de las mejillas de Ash se noto el movimiento de la lengua de Alexa mientras estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado al extremo, Lucí e Izak tuvieron que taparle los ojos a Amy para que no viera nada, Alexa se separó dejando dejando una línea de saliva en el camino mientras Ash estaba ido e impresionado- y eso es solo una parte -Alexa puso sus dedos en sus labios sonriendo-

Bruja! -dijeron las chicas del harem celosas, se escucharon mas gritos y vieron a Bonnie llegando acompañada de Clemont-

Hola lamentamos la tardanza mi hermano es muy lento -dijo Bonnie sonriendo señalando a Clemont el cual estaba perdiendo el aliento- te deseamos suerte Ash verdad Dedenne -el pequeño pokemon ratón salió del bolso y sonrío-

Gracias chicos con sus buenos deseos no puedo perder -dijo Ash sonriendo, todos asintieron sonriendo, se escucho un mensaje en el estadio dando inicio a la liga Pokemon y Ash sonrío emocionado-

Bien Ash ya es hora recuerda puedes usar otros Pokemon para tener ventaja -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si descuida peleare a mi modo y ganare -dijo Ash sonriendo e Izak se despidió-

Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas se fuerte muchacho -dijo Lucí sonriendo, todos se retiraron mientras las chicas fueron a un baño para usar sus nuevos trajes, Ash paso a la zona central con los demás entrenadores de la liga Pokemon para empezar la ceremonia y la selección de las parejas para los duelos, cuando la antorcha de la liga se encendió dl público se emociono, el presentador de la liga se hizo a un lado presentando a Dianta la cual estaba acompañada de su Gardevoir, Izak, Lucí, Amy y Bruce estaban sentados en las gradas viendo la ceremonia de momento-

Donde están las chicas? La ceremonia esta por terminar -dijo Lucí algo preocupada-

De seguro solo fueron al baño de momento -dijo Amy sonriendo, en eso las chicas aparecieron seguidas de Violeta y Alexa, los adultos se impresionaron igual que Amy la cual estaba confundida viendo los trajes frente a ella- por qué usan eso y en especial las adultas?!

No se pero a mi me gustan -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Clemont estaba sonrojado y sus lentes brillaban mucho mientras Bonnie se quedo confundida, todos lo espectadores estaban sonriendo viendo a las chi as hasta los entrenadores mientras Ash estaba sorprendido e ido, su harem las nueve chicas en total estaban usando trajes de por rifas de color blanco con una raya roja pasando por el pecho, el vientre estaba descubierto mostrando sus ombligos, usaban minifaldas con líneas rojas a los lados con pompones rojos con blanco en sus manos, hasta Alexa y Violeta estaban usando los trajes pero en ellas se veían mejor por sus cuerpos maduros y bien formados-

Listas chicas? -dijo Dawn sonriendo extendiendo el brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo tenía en su cadera, la fila estaba formada por Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Dawn, Korrina, Miette, Alexa y Violeta en ese orden, las chicas comenzaron a cantar- _unos tres centímetro parece bastante suave suave!_ -extendieron los brazos a los lados doblando un poco el cuerpo- _Chu!_ -pusieron los pompones frente a ellas lanzando un beso levantando los labios- _doblar el esfuerzo es demasiado pesado, no crees?_ -extendieron los brazos hacia enfrente moviendo las caderas hacia atrás doblando un poco el cuerpo, se dieron la vuelta y lo volvieron hacer hacia el sentido contrario- _inténtalo inténtalo_ -dieron un paso a la izquierda doblando el brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y el derecho hacia abajo- _gánales gánales_ -dieron un paso a la derecha repitiendo el paso pero con brazo contrario- _gana el trofeo, tómalo y no lo sueltes_ -las chicas extendieron los brazos hacia la derecha se dieron la vuelta y luego apuntaron hacia la izquierda- _Hazlo, Fuu, Hazlo, Fuu_ -Misty, Iris, Dawn, Miette y Violeta se estiraron extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba y las otras bajaron el cuerpo doblando las rodillas y piernas, luego saltaron y las demás bajaron sus cuerpos, cada vez que saltaban mostraban un poco de sus pantaletas al público, toda la atención estaba en las porristas mostrándolas en la pantalla grande- _Ash cariño gana!_ -todas las chicas apuntaron a Ash sonriendo, Luci estaba sonriendo igual que Amy, mientras Izak tenía los ojos en blanco sorprendido, Bruce no dejaba de sonreír viendo a las porristas, toda la atención fue directo a Ash el cual estaba sonrojado y avergonzado cubriendo su cara con la gorra-

Qué bonito hicieron el baile de Lucky Star -dijo Amy sonriendo, Izak no podía estará más impresionado por eso-

Qué bonito baile me alegra que lo hayan hecho -dijo Luci sonriendo, mientras tanto en la casa de Ash Delia tenía una mano en la cabeza tallando su frente, a su lado estaban Cinthia y Anabel sonrojadas-

Pero que desastre -dijo Cinthia apretando los dientes con pena en una sonrisa torcida, regresado al estadio de la liga después de pasar ese momento Ash estaba viendo como Dianta estaba por dar un pequeño discurso motivación al para ellos, pero se detuvo un momento a ver a las gradas y vio a Izak, ella sonrió sonrío pasando su dedo índice por sus labios dejándolos brillar un poco, tenía una mirada de forma sensual directo al ex campeón el cual entendió el mensaje y se sonrojó sacando vapor de la cabeza un momento-

Papa estas bien? -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras a su lado Luci estaba viendo a Izak con una mirada brillante y un aura roja oscura-

Estoy bien si papa esta bien -dijo Izak sonriendo nervioso, volvió a mirar en el estadio y Dianta no quitaba esa mirada sensual de su cara al igual que sus expresiones faciales haciendo sonrojar mas a Izak, Izak no lo soporto y se golpeo la cabeza con la barra de las gradas frente a el-

Papa que haces? -dijo Amy confundida, Izak solo se dio la vuelta y sonrío alzando un pulgar-

Si me encuentro bien -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras en su frente apareció un rastro de sangre-

Eso no puede estar bien! -Amy le grito asustada, Dianta sonrío viendo su cometido cumplido de momento, ella se acercó a un escenario e hizo sonar su garganta un momento-

Escúchenme entrenadores de Kalos, esta es la Liga de Kalos todos ustedes han venido aquí con el propósito de ser los campeones pero les diré esto no piensen solo en ganar -dijo Dianta seria y eso dejo confundidos a muchos- la liga Pokemon no es solo de batallas donde demuestren fuerza y técnica, hace mucho tiempo alguien cercano me dijo esto y hasta el día de hoy lo sigo recordando, para mi la liga Pokemon no es solo sobre fuerza es sino también demostrar el vínculo, la Unión y amistad que tengo con mis Pokemon, por que ellos no son herramientas de peleas son nuestros amigos, son nuestra familia en cada región, en cada lugar que vemos, por eso la liga Pokemon es solo una prueba mas para medir nuestra fuerza, la fuerza que tenemos con nuestros Pokemon! -el público aplaudió gritando emocionado ante sus palabras- con estas palabras yo delicado iniciada la copa Kalos! -los entrenadores sonrieron y gritaron emocionados mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo-

Bien como es costumbre las primeras rondas serán de tres Pokemon hasta avanzar, el primero que pierda todos sus Pokemon en la pelea pierde y el ganador pasara a la siguiente ronda -dijo el comentarista sonriendo- bien la maquina comenzará a seleccionar las parejas para la primera ronda -en la pantalla grande aparecieron las imágenes de todos los entrenadores se formando mas de 32 parejas para las primeras rondas, las imágenes aparecieron mostrando a Ash contra Sawyer en su primer encuentro-

Que bien peleare contra Ash de nuevo ya le quiero mostrar mi truco especial -dijo Sawyer sonriendo-

Bien es hora de demostrar nuestra nueva fuerza verdad Pikachu? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió sonriendo, Ash vio a los demás y noto a Benigno con una expresión seria, Ash se acercó a sonriendo a el- hola Benigno dime estas listo para tener una buena batalla -Ash extendió su mano para un saludo pero Benigno solo lo vio un momento y luego desvío la mirada al tablero- que sucede?

Escúchame Ash yo te ganare el trofeo te lo prometo y también cuando esto acabe juro que liberare a Serena de tu opresión -dijo Benigno serio y le dio la espalda a Ash- mas te vale estar preparado por que yo ganare esto -se retiró dejando a Ash confundido-

Que crees que le pase? -dijo Ash confundido viendo a Pikachu el cual solo ladeo la cabeza confundido- espero tener un buen combate también, espero que nuestro nuevo entrenamiento haya rendido frutos -Ash sonrió y lee tallo la cabeza a Pikachu el cual sonrió por las caricias, Ash se retiraba del campo para que los nuevos entrenadores iniciarán sus duelos pero en eso se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver-

Al fin te veo Ash Ketchum el ladrón de novias y virginidades -dijo Kalm el cual de solo ver a Ash emanaba rabia- mejor que te prepares maldito infeliz

Así ya lo veremos -dijo Ash sonriendo- te derrotare ya lo veras, quien quiera que seas -eso ofendió a Kalm mas de lo pensando- quien eres por cierto?

Soy yo Kalm! -gritó molesto y Ash trato de hacer recuerdo- trate de recuperar a Serena en tu casa, tu les prestasteis tus pokemon a Serena ella me venció con esa ayuda -Ash tenía el dedo en el mentón pensando o tratando de recordar-

No me suenas me des estar confundiendo con alguien mas -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Por tu culpa los presos me quitaron mi...mi..-Kalm lloro un poco molesto pero no resultaba de todas maneras estaba llorando- no puedo decirte que me paso pero te diré que me vengare ya veras quien ganara este encuentro

Claro como digas entrenador desconocido -dijo Ash tranquilo y Kalm se alejó molesto- vaya pobre chico, quien sabe quien era verdad Pikachu? -Ash guiño un ojo a su amigo ratón el cual se rió un poco por la broma que Ash le jugo a Kalm- bueno vamos a tomar un momento para relajarnos y esperaremos a nuestra pelea -Ash se sentó en una banca y comenzó a concentro a Pikachu dejándolo reír un poco, una de las Extra Balls se abrió revelando a Noibat, Noibat voló y se colocó en las manos de Ash- también quieres caricias? -Noibat asintió y Ash lo consintió, en las gradas las chicas de Ash estaban viendo las batalla algo aburridas, con Izak y su familia estaban comiendo una paleta-

Bien Zury, Riolu recuerden observar bien las batallas para aprender todo en un futuro -dijo Amy sonriendo, los pequeños pokemon se pusieron de pie viendo por las bardas, mientras Luci abrió una de sus pokemon haciendo apareció a un Bullbasaur en sus piernas-

Hola Bullbasaur quieres ver las batallas? -dijo Luci sonriendo y Bullbasaur asintió, Luci abrió otra pokebola y apareció un Purrloin- bien chicos vamos a ver las batallas -tanto Bullbasaur como Purrloin se pusieron en las piernas de Luci para ver las batallas, del cinturón de Izak salió Laurina la cual estaba parada viendo las batallas- parece que Laurina aun quiere volver a pelear

Si pero ya estamos retirados desde hace tiempo -dijo Izak sonriendo- esperemos que Ash haga su máximo esfuerzo

Sabemos que el ganara ya ha perdido muchas veces tenemos fe en el -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Miren ya es turno de Ash! -dijo Dawn sonriendo viendo que Ash ingreso con Sawyer a su lado para la batalla- ahora animémonoslo -las chicas saltaban en sus lugares agitando los pompones-

Tu puedes Ash -Korrina grito dando un salto- rómpele la cara -Ash sonrió ante lo dicho mientras Sawyer estaba nervioso-

Bien la primera ronda será de tres pokemon no se permite la sustitución en medio de la batalla pero si permite el uso de Mega evoluciones -dijo el arbitro serio- listos? -Ash asintió y Sawyer también, los dos mostraron una pokebola pero la pokebola de Ash era negra- comiencen

Slurpuff yo te elijo -Sawyer lanzó su pokebola revelando a Slurpuff-

Bien Hawlucha ve! -Ash lanzó su pokebola negra liberando a Hawlucha el cual se puso en pose de combate mostrando los músculos- si claro todos te están viendo amigo

Vaya Hawlucha se ve que se ha puesto mas fuerte -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

Si Hawlucha a estado entrenado bastante con Laurina y sus músculos y fuerza incrementaron un poco vamos a ver que tal ha mejorado -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Bien Slurpuff Bola de energía! -Slurpuff abrió la boca formando una bola de color verde y la disparo-

Hawlucha esquivarlo y usa patada de salto alto! -Hawlucha salto a la derecha y se acercó a Slurpuff dandole un rodillazo en el estomago con la puerta brillando de color blanco, Slurpuff se alejo un poco quedando de pie-

Slurpuff usa viento Feerico! -Slurpuff abrió la boca de nuevo soltando un viento plateado-

Perfecto -Ash sonrió dejando a Sawyer confundido- Hawlucha usa el viento para elevarte -Hawlucha sonrió y avanzó metiendo se en medio del viento y se elevó mas el aire sin recibir daño-

Es perfecto los movimientos tipo hada son poco eficaces contra los tipo luchador -dijo Clemont sonriendo, Hawlucha se llevo mas en el aire y bajo cubriendo su cuerpo de un color rojizo, bajo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Slurpuff en el cuerpo dejando un agujero en el suelo, Hawlucha salió del agujero y Slurpuff salió del agujero algo mareado- parece que si le afecto un poco

Slurpuff te sientes bien? -dijo Sawyer preocupado y Slurpuff asintió sonriendo- bien entonces usa lanzallamas! -todos quedaron confundidos viendo al entrenador pero mas les sorprendió cuando Slurpuff disparó un torrente de fuego de su boca, el ataque le dio directo al cuerpo de Hawlucha y lo empujo contra la pared dejando un agujero con leves quemaduras en el pecho-

Pero como es que un pokemon puede aprender un movimiento que no sea de su tipo?! -dijo Clemont sorprendido viendo el ataque-

Algunos pokemon aprenden movimientos ya sea observando o con máquinas, no solo depende del nivel si no también del tipo de entrenamiento al que lo tengas sometido -dijo Izak serio viendo el campo mientras Clemont solo se quedo callado-

Tu hermano es muy lento verdad? -dijo Amy entrecerrando los ojos de forma graciosa-

Si le trato de conseguir novia pero estoy comenzando a creer que morirá solo y viejo si sigue así -dijo Bonnie sintiendo pena de su hermano-

Hawlucha puedes continuar? -dijo Ash preocupado y Hawlucha asintió quedando en el campo de nuevo- bien nuestro turno avanza y usa tijera X -Hawlucha dio un paso y avanzó rápido hacia Slurpuff-

Eso Slurpuff usa lanzallamas de nuevo! -Sawyer grito y Slurpuff abrió la boca disparando de nuevo, Hawlucha salto a su lado derecho esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe en forma de X directo en el pecho dejando a Slurpuff inconsciente-

Slurpuff no puede continuar el ganador es Hawlucha -dijo el arbitro y Ash asintió sonriendo, Hawlucha se acercó sonriendo y le dio un abrazo-

Bien hecho Hawlucha -dijo Ash sonriendo- eres muy fuerte bien hecho -Hawlucha asintió sonriendo-

Bien hecho Slurpuff mereces un descanso -dijo Sawyer guardando a Slurpuff- bien hecho Ash eso fue impresionante pero esta pelea apenas inicia -tomo su segunda pokebola y la lanzó- Salamence sal y pelea -de la pokebola apareció Salamence rugiendo-

Vaya veo que tu pequeño Bagon hasta el ultimo nivel -dijo Ash sonriendo- bien Hawlucha luchaste muy bien pero es hora de que otro tome el lugar -Hawlucha asintió y Ash lo guardo en su pokebola negra, tomo una normal y la lanzó- Charizard yo te elijo! -la pokebola se abrió liberando a Charizard el cual rugió con fuerza dejando una onda de sonido en el campo-

Ah es increíble el entrenador Ash acaba de liberar a su Charizard un pokemon muy poderoso contra un Salamence uno tipo dragón muy feroz! Parece que esta batalla será de peso completo amigos! -dijo el comentarista emocionado, se dio la señal y ellos empezaron-

Aliento de Dragon! -Sawyer dio la orden y Salamence disparó su ataque desde la boca-

Lanzallamas! -Ash dio la orden y Charizard disparó su lanzallamas, ambos ataques chocaron formando una explosión en el campo- Charizard persigue lo y usa garra de dragon!

Salamence elévate con vuelo! -Sawyer le dio la orden y Salamence se elevó abriendo sus alas, Charizard apareció a unto de darle un golpe con sus garras pero Salamence se elevó esquivándolo- usa Aliento de Dragon de nuevo -Salamence disparó su ataque dandole a Charizard en la espalda creando una explosión-

Charizard sal de ahí! -del humo humo salió Charizard rugiendo- usa Garra de Dragon de nuevo! -Charizard rugió cruzándose de brazos y creo sus garras de energía verde, avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado en el cuerpo a Salamence-

Gira y usa cola de Dragon -Salamence obedeció e hizo brillar su cola de color verde dandole a Charizard en dl estomago, Charizard se quejó un poco-

Charizard sujétalo de la cola que no se vaya! -Charizard le hizo caso a Ash y sujeto la cola de Salamence con sus garras- ahora usa infierno! -todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo que el cuerpo de Charizard comenzó a arder en llamas y le disparó el fuego a Salamence directo al cuerpo cubriéndolo de fuego-

Cuando fue que Charizard aprendió infierno? -dijo May sorprendida-

Durante los entrenamientos poco antes de que Ash regresara a Kalos -dijo Izak sonriendo, en el aire Salamence dejo de quemarse y salió un poco herido por las llamas-

Te encuentras bien Salamence? -dijo Sawyer preocupado y Salamence gruño afirmando- bien usa aliento de Dragon una vez mas! -Salamence grupo soltando un disparo de su boca-

Charizard esquívalo -Ash dio la orden pero Charizard no reacciono a tiempo y termino siendo golpeado por el ataque de Salamence directo en el cuerpo- Charizard trata de mantener en el aire! -Charizard abrió sus alas y rubio- usa Garra Dragon de nuevo pero avanza lo más rápido que puedas! -Charizard asintió y voló muy rápido hacia Salamence con los brazos cruzados con sus garras listas para un golpe-

Salamence gira usando cola Dragon! -Salamence rugió y giro lanzando un golpe con la cola cubriéndola de energía verde, ambos ataques chocaron en el aire creando una fuerte explosión que afectó a ambos lados- Salamence usa Aliento de Dragon!

Lanzallamas! -Charizard y Salamence dispararon sus ataques haciendo una explosión de nuevo- Charizard cúbrete en el humo y trata de encontrar a Salamence -Charizard se adentró en el humo mientras dentro de este humo estaba Salamence viendo a los lados escuchando los rugidos de Charizard, Charizard abrió sus alas quitando el humo de la parte superior- bien usa Garra de Dragon! -Charizard rugió y lanzó un corte directo en la espalda de Salamence dejándolo a dolorido y grito un poco, Salamence fue cayendo con Charizard detrás de el-

Salamence usa vuelo para volver a estabilizarte -dijo Sawyer viendo que Salamence caía muy rápido, Salamence abrió los ojos y se estabilizó usando sus alas, se dio la vuelta y quedo volando de nuevo viendo a Charizard, los dos tenían algunas heridas en el cuerpo pero Salamence estaba un poco peor que Charizard- Salamence avanza y usa Garra de Dragon!

Charizard avanza -Charizard rugió y avanzó mientras Salamence abrió sus patas formando garras de energía verde, Salamence avanzó y le dio un corte directo a Charizard en el cuerpo a lo cual Charizard solo gruño de dolor- ahora sujétalo de las patas y usa infierno! -Charizard le hizo caso, sujeto las patas de Salamence y se cubrió de fuego, abrió la boca y disparo el fuego dandole a Salamence y lo cubrió de fuego en todo el cuerpo, Charizard se alejo dejando el fuego arder con fuerza, el fuego paso y Salamence cayó al suelo debilitado y derrotado- bien hecho Charizard! -el pokemon bajo y rugió-

Salamence ya no puede continuar el gana Charizard -dijo el arbitro tranquilo-

Bien hecho Salamence mereces un buen descanso -Sawyer guardo a Salamence en su pokebola y saco su tercer y último pokemon- estas listo Ash por que voy a liberar a mi ultimo pokemon y es el mas fuerte de todos!

Bien estoy listo yo también usare a uno de mis pokemon mas fuertes -dijo Ash sonriendo, guardo a Charizard en su pokebola para que descansara y saco una pokebola roja normal- bien Greninja ve! -Greninja salió de la pokebola en su postura de combate listo para pelear-

Entonces yo tendré la ventaja! -Sawyer sonrió y lanzó su pokebola- Sceptile yo te elijo! -apareció Sceptile en forma firme con un collar en el cuello con una Mega piedra-

Tu Sceptile puede Mega evolucionar? -dijo Ash sorprendido y Sawyer sonrió asintiendo- bien entonces Greninja tendremos que mostrar tu verdadera forma cuando peleas al máximo-

Esto es muy malo para Ash sus verdad que Greninja puede ser muy fuerte ahora pero contra un pokemon tipo planta que además puede Mega evolucionar Greninja estará acabado, pero si lo debilita un poco Charizard le ganará con mucha facilidad y mas si Mega evoluciona -dijo Clemont serio mientras sujetaba sus lentes de forma seria-

Enserio que eres una rata de biblioteca -dijo Amy con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a Clemont el cual se sorprendido- te doy un consejo? Cierra la boca y mira bien Nerd

Me dijo nerd? -dijo Clemont a punto de llorar- que cruel! -se cubrió de su aura de depresión sentado en su silla-

Perdedor -dijo Amy sintiendo pena por el inventor, volviendo con Ash los dos estaban listos para empezar, Sawyer saco una piedra llave de su bolsillo del pantalón y la levanto-

Sceptile Mega evoluciona! -Sawyer grito liberando el poder de la Mega evolución mientras Ash cerraba los ojos unos momentos, su Sceptile paso a ser Mega Sceptile y estaba listo para pelear-

Greninja forma Mega! -Ash gritó mientras Greninja lo imitaba y se cubría de agua transformándose en Greninja Ash- Greninja Ash listo para pelear! -todo el publico estaba impresionado por el repentino cambio de Greninja y mas por que Greninja se parecía bastante a Ash-

Que clase evolución es esa? -dijo Sawyer impresionado- parece como si se hubieran funcionado

Exacto -dijo Ash sonriendo- esa evolución hace a mi Greninja igual de fuerte que una Mega Evolución, bien es momento de nuestra última batalla -Sawyer sonrió asintiendo-

Sceptile usa rayo solar! -Sceptile concentro energía en sus espalda y disparó una rayo amarillo-

Esquívalo! -Greninja se cubrió de agua y avanzó a un extremo esquivando el rayo solar, el rayo solar golpeo el campo dejando una fuerte explosión y humo- usa corte!

Hoja navaja! -Greninja avanzó creando sus navajas hechas de energía, Sceptile se cruzo de brazos formando sus hojas de navaja en los brazos, los dos chocaron sus ataques dejando una fuerte honda de viento y eco en el campo- que poder tienen. -Sawyer estaba impresionado-

Greninja salta y usa Shuriken de agua -Greninja obedeció y salto hacia atrás, se giró concentrando el agua en sus manos, aplaudió y formó su Shuriken-

Bala semilla -Sceptile disparó sus semillas por la boca y Greninja disparó su Shuriken la cual tomo una gran velocidad, las balas semillas detuvieron la Shuriken unos momentos pero esta tomó ventaja y golpeó a Sceptile en el pecho dejando una explosión de vapor pero a Sceptile no le había pasado nada- tendrás que hacerlo mejor Ash

Como esto? Usa Golpe aéreo -Ash sonrió y Greninja bajo en picada con las manos cubiertas de energía blanca-

Esquívalo! -Sawyer grito pero Sceptile era muy lento y apenas se hizo a la derecha esquivando el primer golpe de Greninja el cual le dio al suelo, Greninja se giró rápido y le dio un golpe aéreo directo en el estomago dejando a Sceptile impresionado, Greninja sea alejo saltando hacia tras era muy rápido para todos- es muy rápido para nosotros, bien compensemos la falta de velocidad con fuerza! -Sceptile asintió seguro y serio- Sceptile avanza y usa Hoja navaja -Sceptile avanzó y se cruzo de brazos formando sus navajas-

Usa corte! -Greninja avanzó concentrando agua en su cuerpo y avanzó formando sus navajas en las manos, chocaron de nuevo creando una colisión entre ambos de nuevo-

Usa tormenta de hojas estando cerca! -Sceptile abrió la boca y la tormenta de hojas salió disparada del cuerpo de Sceptile cubriendo a Greninja el cual termino atrapado en las hojas y se le veo en el aire recibiendo daño, Ash se quejó sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo pero lo pudo soportar-

Ahora usa Niebla, usaremos el campo de las sombras! -Ash grito sonriendo mientras Greninja frío un momento en la tormenta de hojas, colocó su mano derecha frente a el levantando los dos dedos, es decir estaba haciendo la postura de manos para un jutsu o técnica ninja, abrió la boca y de ahí salió un humo negro que cubrió todo el campo y Sceptile no podía ver nada-

Que es eso?! -dijo Sawyer sorprendido- es verdad Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas o trata de salir de ahí!

No lo dejes que escape atácalo con golpe aéreo! -Ash le dio la orden a Greninja el cual estaba dentro de la neblina, en el centro estaba Sceptile tratando de ver y hacer algo pero en eso salió Greninja por el frente y lo ataco con un golpe aéreo, lo estuvo rodeando varias veces golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo dejándole marcas de heridas, la niebla paso revelando a Mega Sceptile con algunos golpes en el cuerpo y Greninja estaba frente a el en su pose ninja- bien hecho ahora terminemos esto con Shuriken de agua!

Eso Sceptile usa rayo solar una ves mas! -Sceptile se levanto y cargo el rayo solar, a,nos pokemon lanzaron su ataque creando una colisión en el campo, la colisión perduro un momento y exploto cubriendo todo de humo-

Greninja usa Shuriken de agua una ves mas! -Greninja salió del humo saltando y lanzó su Shuriken de agua contra Sceptile-

Sceptile lanza la tormenta de hojas! -Sceptile grito liberando las hojas pero fue lento y la Shuriken le dio directo en el cuerpo creando una nube de vapor, Sceptile apenas había recibido daño en el cuerpo- te encuentras bien? -Sceptile asintió viendo a Greninja sonriendo-

Bien Greninja usa la Super Shuriken! -Ash extendió el brazo y Greninja se cubrió de agua de nuevo, repitió los pasos para hacer su ataque mas fuerte pero esta vez le mezclo dl agua que tenía en su cuerpo haciéndola tres veces más grande- Odama Mizu Shuriken ( _Shuriken de Agua gigantesca)_

Rayo solar! -Sawyer grito mientras Sceptile volvió a disparar el rayo, Greninja salto y lanzó su ataque de forma vertical, el ataque partió en dos el rayo solar de Sceptile y le dio un golpe explotando con mas fuerza y dejando más vapor que antes, Greninja quedo parado frente a al vapor esperando el resultado, el vapor paso y Sceptile salió herido, solo dio un paso y cayó al suelo perdiendo su Mega evolución-

Sceptile no puede continuar el ganador es Greninja por lo tanto Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta gana esta ronda -dijo el arbitro serio-

Si muy bien Greninja -dijo Ash emocionado y Greninja se acercó ser felicitado por Ash, le tallo la cabeza y Greninja deshizo su transformación- estuviste increíble ya dominamos un poco mas esa evolución verdad? -Greninja asintió cerrando los ojos al parecer estaba sonriendo-

Estuviste asombroso Sceptile mereces un descanso -dijo Sawyer sonriendo guardando a Sceptile en su pokebola, se levanto y fue a ver a Ash- Ash gracias por la gran batalla estuviste asombroso yo diría legendario!

Gracias Sawyer -dijo Ash sonriendo y estrecho su mano en un saludo-

Ash avanzó a la siguiente ronda! -las chicas gritaron felices saltando mientras su maestro estaba sonriendo-

Veeeeeesss! No perdió -dijo Amy burlándose de Clemont el cual estaba sorprendido- tío Bruce dale un sale a este pobre bobo -Bruce estaba bebiendo algo y le dio un golpe con la palma a Clemont en la cabeza- gracias

Bien ya solo unas cuantas rondas mas y ganare la liga lo juro -dijo Ash sonriendo emocionado-


	35. Chapter 35

**Las siguientes rondas de la liga pokemon**

Ya ha pasado más de medio día y las rondas de los 32 encuentros terminaron y las rondas de los mejores 16 apenas iban por la mitad donde Ash derrotó a su adversario usando solo a Charizard-

Bien las rondas de los 16 encuentros ya van a la mitad, por lo cual tendremos un receso de dos horas para comer y que los pokemon y entrenadores descansen -dijo el comentarista y todos los espectadores salieron de sus lugares a los puestos ambulantes ya la ciudad por algo de comer, con las chicas y los adultos estaban esperando a Ash el cual salió de los vestidores sonriendo-

Hola Ash felicidades -dijeron las chicas sonriendo y rodearon a Ash para un abrazo grupal- felicidades Ash -el pobre entrenador estaba sonriendo pero su piel paso a un color azul debido a la fuerza con que era abrazado-

Chicas se esta poniendo azul! -Bonnie grito asustada viendo a Ash y las chicas se asustaron y lo soltaron dejándolo caer en el suelo, Ash estaba recuperando el aliento y el color-

Gracias por el amor chicas -dijo Ash sonriendo- bueno tenemos tiempo para comer que tal si lo aprovechamos? -todos asintieron y decidieron ir de regreso a la ciudad más cercana-

Les molesta si los acompaño? -dijo Dianta sonriendo dejando sorprendidos a muchos-

Señorita Dianta que esta haciendo aquí? -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Bueno es que le dije a mi chef que quería ver a unos amigos, le dije lo mismo a mi agente y estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme salir en este receso para ver a los buenos amigos verdad Gardevoir? -dijo Dianta sonriendo y Gardevoir asintió- bueno Izak -abrazo a Izak del brazo izquierdo sonriendo- por que no vamos a comer un poco por ahí

Oye no seas pegadiza Dianta -dijo Luci sonriendo algo celosa y abrazo el otro brazo de Izak con fuerza- bueno mi amor vamos a comer un poco nuestra hija tiene hambre también -Luci y Dianta se estaban lanzando mirada retadoras pero sonriendo sacando chispas en el aire, mientras Izak estaba sonriendo nervioso-

Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Amy sin entender mucho solo veía la batalla mientras a los demás y Gardevoir les alía una gota de sudor de la cabeza confundidos-

Podemos ir a comer ya? -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso, todos asintieron y empezaron su camino rumbo a la ciudad cercana que estaba a media hora de camino bueno contando con que Ash fue corriendo y todos le siguieron el paso solo fueron 15 minutos, todos estaban un poco agitados llegando a la ciudad- vamos relaja se de todas maneras iremos con mas calma de regreso

Si Ash pero nosotros no tenemos la energía que tu tienes -dijo Misty sonriendo cansada-

Correr me abrió mas el apetito -dijo May cansada tocando su estómago-

No puedes tener tanta hambre -dijo Iris sonriendo se acercó al estomago de May y escucho un fuerte gruñido- oh por Arceus suena a que tuvieras a Gyarados ahí dentro! -gritó sorprendida-

Bueno mejor vamos a comer antes de que May nos coma a todos -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Al que si me gustaría comer seria a Ash con un poco de chocolate en su gran plátano -dijo May sonriendo de forma traviesa, cambio Ash se puso un poco sonrojado-

May déjalo cuando termine la liga gane o pierda lo vamos a recompensar todas juntas -dijo Korrina sonriendo y sujeto a May de los brazos alejándola de Ash, en cambio Ash se puso pálido pensando que terminaría destrozado-

Mejor vayamos a comer ya no aguanto -dijo Dawn quejándose de forma graciosa-

Siento que mi pancita se esta comiendo a si misma -dijo Bonnie tocando su panza-

Es verdad íbamos a comer quien paga, que dices Izak pagas? -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se fijo en Izak pero él seguía en medio de la guerra del amor, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de mantenerse calmado, a Bruce le salió una gota de sudor al ver al escena- no importa -después de eso siguieron buscando un restaurante y hayamos uno económico ya los demás estaban saturados por las visitas, pidieron algo de comer, estaban llenando tres mesas completas de cinco personas cada una, con Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron que traer una mesa mas pequeña para sentarse ellos, sacaron a los pokemon para que pudieran comer mas tranquilos, les dieron comida a todos y cada uno de ellos, era el grupo mas observado por la cantidad de pokemon eso y que Dianta trataba de darle de comer a Izak en la boca-

A ver Izak día Aaa -dijo Dianta sonriendo sujetando una cuchara con comida pero estaba cubierta de una aura roja como el fuego-

A ver mi vida día Aaa -dijo Luci sonriendo dandole de comer un poco más del plato mientras Izak tenía la boca abierta tratando de ver quien le daría un poco de comida-

Estoy celoso -dijo Bruce celoso mientras los demás sonreían nerviosos- bien muchacho ya decidiste investigar a tu próximo rival?

Si se trata de Benigno -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Benigno? Ahora que lo mencionas lo eh estado notando algo raro desde que la liga comenzó -dijo Serena tranquila-

Que tiene de raro ese sujeto? -dijo Violeta confundida-

Bueno para empezar siempre en sus peleas sus pokemon bailaban pero en esta ocasión pelea como si en verdad quisiera desquitarse con su enemigo -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Es verdad tengo una toma de una de sus peleas -dijo Alexa sonriendo, se acercó a Gogoat, reviso su mochila del lado derecho pero no encontró nada- donde esta mi cámara? -Gogoat cerró los ojos y le hizo señas de que estaba en el otro lado- es verdad que tonta -Alexa se dio nerviosa y se acercó a la bolsa tomando la cámara, la abrió y la activo mostrando una escena de Benigno usando su Blastoise pero su Blastoise no estaba bailando solo atacaba de forma feroz hasta mordía a su rival y lo lanzaba a un lado- y en todo momento estaba serio eso es normal?

No ese no es Benigno, el no actúa así -dijo Serena un poco preocupada por su amigo-

Ahora que lo pienso el dijo que cuando esto terminara ya sea que perdiera o no Serena seria solo para el -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Ahí esta la cosa ahora recuerdo que el Performance Xana me dijo que Benigno la abandono en medio del Performance debido a que amaba a otra chica -dijo Serena sorprendida-

No recuerdo si te dije que se metieron a mi cuarto porque el quería llevarse mi traje para que no pudiera bailar contigo y el bailara contigo -dijo Ash serio y Serena se quedo callada-

Serena creo que Benigno es un poco inestable mentalmente, te podría lastimar si no tenemos cuidado -dijo Miette tranquila- lo mejor es evitar el contacto con el si estas sola -Serena asintió-

Mejor nos olvidamos del foros por un rato y disfrutamos del momento -dijo May sonriendo todos asintieron, estaban comiendo y relajándose, cuando se cumplió una hora decidieron regresar al estadio- ah me siento llena

Como no te vas a sentir llena Milltank si te comiste tres platos de lo mismo -dijo Amy sonriendo dejando a May depresiva- je nadie se méteme conmigo

Sabes me gusta tu estilo deberías unirte al harem cuando seas adulta -dijo Iris sonriendo mientras Ash se sonrojo y las demás lo estaban pensando-

Yo unirme a el? -dijo Amy señalando a Ash y las chicas asintieron- Eew Eew Eew Eew -hizo muecas de asco- no gracias no quiero que se me pegue una infección de el -Amy tembló un poco mientras Bruce se rió un poco mientras se tapaba la boca, Ash se cayo de espaldas mientras Pikachu se reia un poco también- no te ofendas pero no me gustan los chicos todavía y además tu teniendo tantas chicas...me suena insalubre

Descuida entiendo -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso, después de un rato siguieron su camino y llegaron al estadio- bueno nos vemos después debo ir a ver quien será mi próximo oponente en el sorteo

Cuídate mucho Ash recuerda tienes nuestra porra en las gradas -dijo Dawn sonriendo y Ash se despidió, todos regresaron a las gradas y esperaron a ver que pasaba en el estadio, mientras con Izak estaba sentado en medio de Dianta y Luci las cuales no lo soltaban causando la burla de Laurina _"ya no siento los brazos"_ pensó cansado y suspiro, levanto la cabeza viendo a los lados a ver si había algo nuevo y noto una sombra en una de las esquinas de las gradas, se fijo en la sombra la cual se movió y se ocultó en uno de los pasillos, trataba de ver que pasaba pero sintió que le jalaron los brazos-

Amor no quieres algo, agua, comida tal vez? -dijo Luci sonriendo-

Dime Izak después de la liga quieres ir a mi mansión para un tour especial. -dijo Dianta sonriendo, las dos estaban gruñéndose la una a la otra y jalaron los brazos de Izak- suéltalo! -dijeron las dos mientras Izak trataba de gritar pero no podía, mientras tanto en el pasillo donde había visto Izak estaba un joven de vestimenta negra, usaba una gabardina negra de maga larga, usaba una camisa roja debajo y un panzón negro con zapatos, tenía el cabello negro, ojos color cafés oscuros y el cabello negro laceo peinado de lado-

Bien dime Ray todo esta listo? -dijo una mujer de pechos copa C usando un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, parecía que tenía cerca de los cuarenta años, sus cara era dar ligada, corta, con una nariz redonda en la cara y el cabello corto de un color rojizo, el joven reveló ser un poco parecido a Izak pero tenía cerca de 30 años- dime trajiste todo?

Si el prototipo esta conmigo si en dado caso no pasa la prueba usare la gran gema lo prometo -dijo Ray serio- tía Roxan usted que hará?

Descuida sobrino todo estará bien de mi parte tu solo encárgate de que nuestro pla salga como debe ser -dijo Roxan seria y Ray asintió, en el campo todos los entrenadores estaban esperando el resultado de la selección y de ahí aparecieron las nuevas ocho parejas para el encuentro, en la primera batalla eran Ash contra Benigno el cual asintió serio y luego vio a Ash levantando el puño-

Ash Ketchum te haré pagar el pecado de robarme a Serena y desearas nunca haber venido a Kalos -dijo Benigno serio y Ash solo asintió sin expresar emoción solo una leve sonrisa, después de un rato los dos estaban el uno frente al otro-

Bien las reglas para este encuentro serán diferentes -dijo el arbitro- en la pantalla se lanzará un moneda si el resultado es pokemon le toca al participante Ash elegir primero a su pokemon y si es Pokebola el participante Benigno elegirá primero, en esta ronda se pueden usar seis pokemon y Mega evoluciones -los dos entrenadores asintieron- bien la elección es...-la moneda fue lanzada y apareció una Pokebola- Pokebola Benigno elegirá primero

Bien ya se que pokemon elegiré -dijo Benigno serio- sal Politoed! -lanzó su Pokebola y apareció el pokemon rana-

Bien entonces Pikachu ve -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu bajo de su hombro para estar frente a el pokemon que no dejaba de bailar y de aplaudir-

Es mejor que te rindas Ash eres un perdedor y nunca ganaras la liga Kalos, perdiste en todas las demás regiones que te hace creer que ganaras aquí eh dímelo?! -Benigno grito molesto mientras Ash tenía la mirada oculta en su gorra y luego sonrío-

Puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero no cambiara nada, esta vez entre mucho para ser mas fuerte y te demostrare mi nueva fuerza, mis pokemon se han esforzado mucho esta ves tenemos mas confianza en nosotros -dijo Ash sonriendo- además no puedo decepcionar a mi novia Serena -Benigno grupo molesto- bien ataca si quieres

Bien tu lo pediste -dijo Benigno serio- Politoed usa Rayo burbuja! -Politoed salto de un lado a otro abriendo la boca y disparo múltiples burbujas dandole a Pikachu en todo el cuerpo- lo ves ahora Ash? Mi Politoed es mas rápido que antes!

Si pero aún así tiene desventaja! -dijo Ash serio- Pikachu salga y usa Atactrueno en el campo! -Pikachu estaba siendo golpeado por las burbujas pero sonrío y salto, concentro un rayo en su cuerpo y atacó por todo el campo dejando una cortina de polvo- Pikachu avanza saltando de lado a lado -Pikachu avanzó corriendo a cuatro patada y comenzó a saltar de forma rápida-

Politoed espera a que aparezca -Benigno le dio la orden y Politoed se quedo quieto esperando a ver por donde llegaba Pikachu, Pikachu apareció frente a el saltando- ya esta usa pistola de agua!

Pikachu salta y Atactrueno! -Politoed disparó el chorro de agua y Pikachu salto en el último momento esquivando el ataque, disparó su rayo pero no le dio a Politoed si no que le dio directo al chorro de agua causando una fuerte descarga en el agua y Politoed, Politoed se detuvo y tuvo una descarga en todo el cuerpo- Pikachu dale un golpe con tu cabeza! -Pikachu avanzó y le dio un cabezazo en el cuerpo- usa cola de hierro! -Pikachu se giró y le dio un golpe con cola de hierro directo en la cara a Politoed-

Politoed no te dejes vencer ellos no son nada vamos usa doble bofetón -Benigno grito y Politoed obedeció dándole golpes a Pikachu en el cuerpo, Pikachu los recibió y luego se alejó en un salto- que ridícula cual es tu plan? Politoed usa Hipnosis -Politoed estaba concentrando energía en su cuerpo pero aparecieron unas leves descargas de estática en su cuerpo y se detuvo- que pasa?

Es la habilidad especial de Pikachu Estática, cuando un pokemon tiene contacto con Pikachu este gana descarga y evita poder moverse por un tiempo -dijo Ash sonriendo y Benigno estaba asustado sin saber que hacer- Pikachu usa Electrobola! -Pikachu concentro rayos en su cuerpo, salto y lanzó la bola eléctrica de su cola dandole a Politoed directo en el cuerpo causando que cayera al suelo debilitado-

Politoed no puede continuar la victoria es de Pikachu -dijo el arbitro serio-

Bien hecho Pikachu -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió sonriendo, Benigno guardo a su pokemon algo molesto-

Bien al menos le gaste a un pokemon nada mal pero veamos que haces con uno mas fuerte -Benigno lanzó una segunda Pokebola revelando a Ludicolo, Ludicolo apareció bailando y sonriendo como siempre- a ver que pokemon eliges?

Infernape ve! -Ash lanzó su Pokebola revelando a Infernape el cual sonrió viendo viendo a Ash- Infernape estas listo para pelear? -Infernape asintió alzando los puños- muy bien a pelear!

Un Infernape waou es la primera vez que veo uno! -dijo Bonnie sonriendo maravillada con Infernape-

En este caso es una mala opción Infernape es del tipo lucha y fuego pero Ludicolo es del tipo Planta y agua y se sabe ataques de agua será todo un reto para Ash -dijo Clemont serio-

Bien Ludicolo usa pulso de agua! -Benigno grito y Ludicolo extendió los brazos después de dar una vuelta sostenido de un pie, de sus manos salió una bola de color azul-

Infernape excavar! -Ash grito e Infernape se metió por debajo de la tierra esquivando el ataque del pokemon bailador- ahora usa lanzallamas desde abajo de la tierra -la tierra tembló y el fuego cubrió todo dañando poco a Ludicolo, el campo entero estaba cubierto de vapor haciendo que el calor se llevará, del suelo salió Infernape sonriendo, Ludicolo estaba sudando mucho y se veía algo extraño- ahora avanza y usa Súper golpe! -Infernape corrió cubriendo sus brazos de energía blanca-

Eso no Ludicolo usa pulso de agua de nuevo! -dijo Benigno serio y Ludicolo disparó sus bola azul pero esta vez fue mas pequeña que la anterior, Infernape sonrió y le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola a un extremo del campo- por que se encogió? -Infernape sonrió y le dio un golpe a Ludicolo directo en la cara empujándolo un par de pasos-

No entiendo por el ataque de Ludicolo se hizo más débil -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Es debido al calentamiento del campo -dijo Luci sonriendo ganándole a Clemont antes de que hablara- verán el lanzallamas en si no afecta mucho a un pokemon como Ludicolo por ser de atributo agua pero si lo afecta el vapor, al calentar la tierra su cuerpo está recibiendo mas calor de lo normal y por eso se ve así de cansado sin siquiera pelear -las chicas pusieron atención al campo en el cual estaba saliendo vapor y la tierra se veía caliente- Ash esta usando el campo a su favor, al calentar constantemente a Ludicolo hace que su cuerpo no soporte el calor y se canse

Bien pensado Ash! -May grifo sonriendo-

Esto no termina Ludicolo usa poder oculto! -Ludicolo junto sus manos formando una bola de color verde y la disparó contra Infernape-

Infernape usa lanzallamas! -Ash grito sonriendo e Infernape disparó un fallo de fuego de su boca chocando con la bola de energía de Ludicolo causando una leve colisión pero Infernape gano haciendo que su ataque le diera a Ludicolo en el cuerpo y lo empujo más hacia atrás asa mas dejándole un leve quemadura en el cuerpo-

Ludicolo usa golpe centrado! -Ludicolo avanzó corriendo mientras en su puño derecho aparecía una energía azul formando una onda ovalada, avanzó hacia Infernape pero Infernape solo salto a un lado esquivando el golpe de forma fácil-

Lanzallamas! -Infernape respiro hondo y soltó el lanzallamas directo en el cuerpo de Ludicolo, esta vez le aplico mas fuerza y lo termino impactando contra la pared de las gradas dejándolo inconsciente, Benigno solo vio a su pokemon debilitado y declarando a Infernape ganador- bien hecho Infernape -dijo Ash abrazando a Infernape sonriendo mientras a benigno estaba mas que molesto- bien veamos cual pokemon sigue

Te advierto Ash esta vez seré muy agresivo -dijo Benigno molesto mientras Ash sonrió tranquilo- ve Hitmontop -de la Pokebola apareció Hitmontop sonriendo y se paro de cabeza siendo levantado por el pico en su cabeza-

Bien yo me quedare con Infernape todavía -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Como quieras -dijo Benigno serio- Hitmontop usa Giro Bola! -las piernas de Hitmontop comenzaron a brillar de un color anaranjado brillante y frío de forma rápida, avanzó hacia Infernape y le dio un golpe directo en el cuerpo-

Infernape usa súper golpe en su cuerpo! -Infernape lanzó dos golpes directo al cuerpo de Hitmontop haciendo que se detuviera y fuera empujado contra el suelo- usa lanzallamas! -Infernape respiro profundo y disparó el lanzallamas con fuerza dandole a Hitmontop en el cuerpo cubriendo todo el campo con llamas, Hitmontop salió de las llamas un poco herido pero no se rendía y se volvió a levantar con la cabeza en el suelo-

Usa triple patada! -Hitmontop avanzó girando lanzando patadas-

Mala idea Infernape usa Bombardeo! -Ash grito sonriendo e Infernape giro la cabeza cubriéndose de un fuego azul, avanzó en un paso y tacleo con fuerza dejando una fuerte explosión en el campo, de un lado salió Infernape un poco herido y en medio del humo apareció Hitmontop herido y derrotado- bien hecho Infernape ya llevamos tres -Infernape levanto el puño sonriendo- bien amigo tomate un descanso -Ash lo guardo en su pokebola mientras Benigno no dejaba de enojarse- bien que elijas?

Hawlucha ve! -Benigno lanzó su pokebola revelando a un Hawlucha idéntico al de Ash-

Hawlucha bien tengo al oponente indicado -Ash sonrió tomando una pokebola de color negra y la lanzo- ve Talonflame! -Talonflame apareció en el campo volando-

Tu puedes Ash desinfla a ese globo feo! -Violeta grito agitando los pompones con las demás-

Hawlucha avanza y usa golpe de karate! -Benigno grito y Hawlucha avanzó corriendo, se les veo hasta estar cerca de Talonflame, levantó el brazo derecha haciéndolo brillar de un color blanco-

Talonflame evádelo -Ash le dio la orden y Talonflame se movió a la derecha esquivando el golpe- usa Ave brava! -el cuerpo de Talonflame se cubrió de llamas azules y avanzó hacia Hawlucha dandole un golpe en la espalda, Hawlucha se quejó y cayó al suelo, Talonflame se dio la vuelta y regreso dandole otro golpe en el cuerpo, Talonflame se quedo en el aire esperando instrucciones-

Usa golpe aéreo! -Hawlucha se levanto y avanzó cubriendo su cuerpo con una onda de energía blanca- golpéalo -Hawlucha avanzó haciendo la onda mas grande

Usa nitrocarga! -Ash grito y Talonflame se cubrió de llamas, avanzó orlando una onda de fuego y los dos chocaron en el aire dejando un fuerte explosión pero Talonflame salió del humo todavía cubierto por las llamas, Hawlucha por su parte exploto cubierto en llamas y cayó al suelo herido-

Levántate! -Benigno le grito molesto a Hawlucha el cual le costaba moverse un poco, hizo mas fuerzo y se levanto- bien ahora usa golpe aéreo de nuevo! -Hawlucha grito cubriendo su cuerpo de energía blanca salto y avanzó hacia Talonflame-

Usa Ave brava - Ash sonrió y Talonflame avanzó cubriendo su cuerpo de las llamas azules, los dos volvieron a chocar causando una explosión de nuevo, Hawlucha salió con leve heridas y Talonflame estaba aleteando esperando el movimiento- ala de acero!

Golpe de karate! -Hawlucha levanto su brazo derecho haciéndolo blanco y Talonflame hizo sus alas de color plateado, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando el aire- no pierdas Hawlucha! -Hawlucha grito lanzando un golpe vertical y Talonflame lo esquivo, Talonflame grito y lanzó un golpe con su ala derecha mientras Hawlucha se cruzo de brazos bloqueando el golpe, Talonflame empujó con fuerza y Hawlucha cayó al suelo, Hawlucha giro y quedo de pie- usa golpe aéreo de nuevo!

No pierdas Talonflame usa Ave brava! -Talonflame se llevo mas en el aire y bajo en picada cubriéndose de fuego azul, Hawlucha abrió las alas y voló creando una onda blanca de energía, los dos volvieron a impactar con fuerza creando una colisión en el aire, se veía energía y fuego azul por todo el campo hasta que Talonflame golpeo directo en el pecho de Hawlucha y lo estrello en el suelo dejando un agujero, Talonflame salió volando y en el suelo estaba Hawlucha debilitado- bien hecho Talonflame! -Ash grito emocionado y estiró su brazo, Talonflame bajo y se colocó en el brazo derecho de Ash sonriendo, Ash lo felicito rascándole la cabeza-

Grrrrr maldito -Benigno estaba gruñendo guardo a Hawlucha y saco otra pokebola revelando a Raichu- bien veamos como te defiendes contra el

Bien -Ash guardo a Talonflame, tomo una pokebola normal y la lanzó revelando a Sceptile- bien Sceptile cuento contigo -Sceptile asintió sonriendo-

Como quieras usa Atactrueno! -Raichu concentro energía en su cuerpo y libero un fuerte relámpago de su cuerpo, Sceptile solo corrió a un lado esquivando el ataque y apareció a la derecha de Raichu- que? -Benigno y Raichu estaba sorprendidos- no lo dejes escapar usa Atactrueno de nuevo! -Raichu obedeció y lanzó un trueno de nuevo, Sceptile de nuevo lo esquivo saltando de un lugar a otro- es rápido usa poder centrado! -Raichu grito formando una bola amarilla frente a el y la disparó contra Sceptile-

Usa hojas navaja y corta ese ataque! -Ash sonrió y Sceptile se cruzo de brazos formando navajas verdes en sus brazos, avanzo y choco con la energía a propósito, se creo una colisión y corto la energía en forma cruzada- ahora ve hacia Raichu! -Sceptile avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado a Raichu en el cuerpo empujando hacia el suelo, Sceptile salgo dandole oportunidad a Raichu de levantarse-

Usa rayo carga! -Raichu grito concentrando un rayo en su cuerpo formando una burbuja eléctrica-

Usa rayo solar! -Sceptile estaba brillando por todo el cuerpo de forma amarilla, los dos dispararon un rayo concentrado de energía y chocaron formando una colisión, el rayo de Raichu era delgado y amarillo, mientras el rayo solar de Sceptile era amarillo y mas grande que el rayo de Raichu, en el campo se formo una colisión en forma azul entre los dos, Sceptile puso mas empello y ataco directo a Raichu dejando una fuerte explosión, Raichu salió del humo cansado pero en combate todavía-

Usa Atactrueno -Raichu salto y lanzó un rayo amarillo de su cuerpo, Sceptile lo esquivo oliéndose rápido-

Ponte debajo de Raichu! -Sceptile obedeció y se colocó debajo de Raichu mientras este caía al suelo por su salto- usa tormenta de hojas! -Sceptile grito liberando un torbellino de hojas de su cuerpo, las hojas impactaron en Raichu hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo, al fía la Raichu cayó al suelo derrotado- bien hecho Sceptile -Sceptile asintió sonriendo- regresa ya que pokemon va a usar esta vez -Sceptile solo regreso a su lado y Pikachu estaba sonriendo- es tu turno Pikachu usaremos el nuevo movimiento -Pikachu asintió y se colocó en el campo-

Prepárate Ash por que usare a mi pokemon mas fuerte de todos! -Benigno lanzó su pokebola revelando a su Blastoise pero había algo en el, en su cuello tenía un collar con una Mega piedra-

Su Blastoise puede Mega evolucionar -dijo Clemont sorprendido- esta pelea ser muy difícil para Pikachu y Sceptile -Chespin salió de su pokebola para ver al igual que Sylveon, Glaceon, Emolga, Buneary y la Pikachu se Serena estaban viendo preocupadas mientras Chespin solo quería ver la batalla sonriendo-

Bien inicia Blastoise usa chorro de agua! -Blastoise disparó de sus cañones traseros un chorro de agua y Pikachu lo esquivo saltando- sigue disparando no dejes que se mueva! -Blastoise siguió disparando agua en todos lados dejando mojado el campo,Pikachu siguió esquivando los ataques de lado a lado- usa giro rápido! -Blastoise se metió dentro de su caparazón,veo caparazón se elevo y comenzó a girar rápido contra Pikachu y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en el cuerpo, Pikachu solo se quejó y cayó al suelo, mientras las hembras se taparon la boca para no hacer un grito, Pikachu se levanto a cuatro patas y comenzó a expulsar rayos en su cuerpo-

Ahora Pikachu usa toda tu energía en Carga salvaje! -Ash grito sonriendo y Pikachu avanzó corriendo concentrando una gran rayo en todo su cuerpo, se formo una campo ovalado sobre el y le dio a Blastoise un golpe directo al cuerpo causando que hubiera una gran explosión y Pikachu salió del humo sonriendo, las hembras sonrieron con los ojos en forma de corazón viendo a Pikachu-

Blastoise sal de ahí! -del humo salió Blastoise sujetando su brazo izquierdo- bien es momento. De enojarse mas -Benigno saco un brazalete negro con una piedra llave- Mega evoluciona! -activo la piedra llave y de ahí Blastoise paso a ser Mega Blastoise-

Lo hizo y parece que sus heridas acaban de sanar -dijo Alexa sorprendida viendo que Blastoise estaba como nuevo-

Ahora es mas fuerte también -dijo Serena preocupada-

Mega Blastoise giro rápido golpéalo con toda tu fuerza! -Blastoise volvió a meterse dentro de su caparazón y giro de forma rápida-

Pikachu salta y usa Electrobola! -Pikachu salto a cuatro patas y formo su Electrobola en la cola, la lanzó pero solo rebotó en el caparazón de Blastoise haciendo que se desviara, Blastoise cambio su dirección y le dio a Pikachu en el cuerpo cuando que cayera al suelo, Pikachu trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía-

Usa Hidrobomba! -Blastoise se detuvo y salió de su caparazón, sacó sus tres cañones y disparo tres chorros de agua dandole a Pikachu en el cuerpo y lo lanzó contra la pared dejándolo en un agujero, Sylveon de entre todas las hembras salió corriendo para ver a Pikachu, el agua se detuvo y Pikachu estaba derrotado tirado en el suelo-

Pikachu! -Ash salió corriendo para ver a su amigo derrotado, Sylveon llego con Pikachu y le tallo la mejilla preocupada- Pikachu dime estas bien? -Pikachu asintió mientras Ash lo cargaba en sus brazos, Sylveon vio a Pikachu preocupada y luego vio a Blastoise y comenzó a gruñir molesta, se pose en pose de combate viendo al pokemon- Sylveon cálmate Blastoise pagara por esto ten cuídame a Pikachu -Sylveon se calmo y lo cuido cargándolo con sus listones, Ash volvió a su lugar y tomo una pokebola roja, Sylveon se quedo junto a el con Pikachu acostado en sus patas- bien esta vez voy con todo, Lucario yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola revelando a Lucario- Lucario Mega evoluciona! -Ash lanzó un golpe apretando la piedra llave que estaba en su guante derecho, Lucario comenzó a evolucionar y se convirtió en Mega Lucario-

"Derrótalo Lucario que sufra por lastimar a mi Pikachu!" -Sylveon grito molesta y Lucario asintió sonriendo, de una pokebola apareció Braixen viendo a Lucario algo preocupada-

Bien veamos que puede hacer tu patético Lucario -dijo a benigno sonriendo-


	36. Chapter 36

Volviendo a la liga la batalla entre Benigno y Ash continua, Benigno tenía a su Mega Blastoise y Ash había liberado a Lucario listo para pelear-

Bien Ash dime que puede hacer tu patético Lucario contra mi Mega Blastoise? -dijo Benigno sonriendo con burla-

Bien tu lo pediste -dijo Ash sonriendo- Lucario Mega evoluciona -levanto el puño derecho y presionó la piedra llave haciendo que Lucario Mega evolucionará- bien Lucario usa Puño incremento! -Lucario avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Blastoise dandole un golpe de gancho al mentón con el puño cubierto de energía roja, Blastoise se levanto un poco del suelo, Lucario giro y le dio una patada dejando ver una onda de su aura tirando a Blastoise en el suelo- que te pareció? Verdad que si te gusto? -Lucario sonrió un poco y Blastoise se levanto serio y molesto

Giro rápido! -Blastoise se volvió a meter dentro de su caparazón y volvió a girar rápido-

Lucario salta y usa aura esfera! -Lucario espero el movimiento de Blastoise y salto, cuando Blastoise estaba sobre el disparo la aura esfera de su mano derecha, la aura esfera le dio directo a Blastoise en el caparazón eh hizo que cayera al suelo de boca y salió de su caparazón quedando acostado en el suelo-

"Vamos niño usa la nueva técnica improvisada que inventamos!" -Laurina grito desde las gradas y sujeto a Chespin del cuello con sus brazos estaba emocionada y apretaba a Chespin haciendo que soltara gritos de ahogo con los ojos en blanco-

"Entendido maestra!" -dijo Lucario sonrío, vio a Ash y le hizo una seña lanzando golpes con las manos y Ash entendió-

No se que trames pero no te dejare hacer nada -dijo Benigno serio- Blastoise usa Hidrobomba! -Blastoise se levanto y disparo de sus tres cañones un chorro de agua formando uno mas grande-

Si entiendo Lucario salta a un lado -Ash grito y Lucario salto esquivando el chorro de agua de su enemigo- Ahora usa descarga de Aura esferas! -Lucario avanzó y creo una aura esfera en cada mano-

Descarga de aura esferas? -dijo Bonnie confundida-

Es una técnica que inventamos observa -dijo Izak sonriendo, Lucario avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Blastoise con ambas esferas en el cuerpo, Blastoise termino empujado en el suelo-

"Si golpéalo! Con fuerza!" -Laurina grito emocionada y golpeaba a Chespin en la cara, con Blastoise estaba acostado de espaldas en el suelo y no podía levantarse como la tortuga que era-

Usa Giro rápido y usa chorro de agua dentro de tu caparazón! -Blastoise le hizo caso a Benigno y se metió dentro de su caparazón y comenzó a girar de forma rápido, dentro de su caparazón escupió agua en forma de un chorro, de los agujeros de su caparazón comenzó a salir agua y de ahí avanzó hacia Lucario dandole un golpe en el cuerpo-

Lucario aguanta -Lucario se quedo de pie y Blastoise se alejó girando pero volvió a avanzar hacia el- usa doble súper golpe! -Lucario avanzó y le dio al caparazón dos súper golpes, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que Blastoise salió empujado por el golpe de Lucario- no lo dejes reponerse usa Pulso Dragón! -Lucario giro y concentro su aura formando una bola de color morada y la disparo en forma de un rayo que creció y tomo forma de un dragón, Blastoise se levanto y el dragón lo golpeo causando una fuerte explosión, la explosión paso y Blastoise cayó al suelo derrotado en su forma normal-

Blastoise no puede continuar el ganador es Lucario y el ganador del encuentro es Ash de pueblo paleta -dijo el arbitro serio y Ash sonrió mientras Lucario respiro deshaciendo su evolución, Pikachu sonrió y Sylveon le tallo la cara con su mejilla, Benigno cayó al suelo golpeando el suelo molesto-

Así nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para Serena por que no me ama -dijo Benigno serio, Serena bajo por Sylveon y vio a Benigno en el suelo-

Benigno escucha sabes por que amo a Ash? -dijo Serena calmada y Benigno la vio algo serio- por que no se rinde, el tiene algo bueno que yo siempre veo, es un poco tonto aveces y despistado pero es tierno, lo amo por como es, tu también tienes derecho a tener un buena felicidad y sabes Xana si te amaba pero tus celos te cegaron, entiendo dejarte cegar por los celos no es bueno termina hiriendo a los demás -Serena sonrió y le dio la espalda- cuídate y encuentra a alguien que en verdad te ame Benigno -Benigno solo guardo a Blastoise y se fue sin decir nada-

Como te sientes Ash? -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bien descuida todo esta bien -dijo Ash sonriendo, Sylveon le dio un beso a Pikachu en su mejilla y Serena le dio uno a Ash en los labios, Lucario sonrió y Braixen lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello sonriendo- es hora de ir más adelante solo tres rondas mas y ganare la liga pokemon! -Serena y Ash alzaron los puños sonriendo, después de un rato ya estaban terminando las ocho mejores parejas, en todo el torneo hubo una joven que llamó mucho la atención, era una joven de al menos 15 años de cabello un poco rojizo y negro, sus ojos de un color marrón claro, su cara era delgada y con una nariz algo redonda, su cabello estaba suelto y laceo, usaba una chamarra rosada en el cuerpo y un pantalón azul claro, ahora mismo estaba terminando de pelear usando a un Sylveon-

Vaya esa chica si que es fuerte -dijo Iris sorprendida viendo el combate-

Según los registros se llama Surei y viene de la ración de Kanto como Ash pero es extraño solo usa tres pokemon de Kanto y los otros seis son de Kalos como Sylveon -dijo Violeta reproduciendo un video con sus peleas pasadas-

Bueno no hay de que preocuparse de seguro Ash ganara también -dijo May sonriendo viendo el campo y las demás estaban igual asintiendo, en todo momento Izak estaba viendo a la chica de forma seria-

Me disculpan chicas tengo que ir al baño -dijo Izak sonriendo apenado ya que Dianta y Luci no le soltaban los brazos, las chicas aceptaron y los dejaron ir- Bruce puedo hablar contigo un momento? -Bruce noto la mirada seria de Izak y lo siguió, cuando los dos bajaron de las gradas se hallaban en un pasillo-

Bien que era tan importante para hacer que viniera contigo? -dijo Bruce tranquilo-

Escucha creo que es chica es la nieta de Berseck -dijo Izak serio y Bruce se quedo confundido- mira se que no tengo pruebas pero es la verdad su físico se parece mucho al de Roxan

Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo? -dijo Bruce sorprendido- aunque ahora que lo dices -se asomó un momento para notar la imagen en la pantalla grande de la chica- si parecen mucho y si ella está aquí eso quiere decir que los otros dos deben estar cerca

Si es mejor estar atentos si su plan va a iniciar aquí es mejor estar atento de una vez -dijo Izak serio- recuerdas el plan? -Bruce asintió- bien ahora tomemos un tiempo no quiero volver con ellas o me romperán los brazos -Izak se masajeo el brazo derecho sonriendo, mientras tanto en los vestidores la entrenadora Surei estaba acariciando a su Sylveon sonriendo mientras se relajaba-

Que dices Sylveon quieres tomar un descanso? -dijo Surei sonriendo y Sylveon sonrió emocionada- bueno vayamos a comer

A donde crees que vas? -dijo Ray serio apareciendo frente a ella-

Hola hermano Ray -dijo Surei nerviosa y apenada- Sylveon y yo íbamos a comer de momento

No hay tiempo para eso escucha tu deber es ganar este patético evento -dijo Ray serio- no te entrene para hacerte la tonta con tu "amiga" -Ray hablo de una forma fría al ver a Sylveon la cual se asusto y se escondió detrás de Surei- estuviste mal en la última pelea pero no importa si ganes o pierdas yo atacare con o sin tu ayuda por que eres una inútil -Surei bajo las mirada mientras Sylveon estaba un poco triste- si Izak esta aquí eso quiere decir que el novato es su alumno no hay forma en que alguien alcance ese nivel bien Surei tu debes derrotar a ese chiquillo conocido como Ash Ketchum y cuando te den el trofeo usas a este -Ray le dio una pokebola de color azul con marcas negras de forma vertical- ahora vete de aquí descansa un momento te quiero mas fuerte

Si hermano -Surei salió de ahí llorando un poco con Sylveon a su lado, Surei estaba llorando que no se fijo que chocó con Izak en su pecho- lo siento no vi a nadie

No importa Surei -dijo Izak sonriendo, Surei reaccionó y vio a Izak frente a ella, se asusto un poco pero Izak la jalo y la llevo dentro de un pasillo ocultándose de Ray un momento,vela tenía abrazada y espero a que Ray se fuera de ahí y la soltó- Surei que haces aquí? -la sujeto de los hombros con calma mientras ella estaba llorando un poco-

Es que me dijeron que tenía que venir y ganar la liga para probar un prototipo -dijo Surei asustada mostrándole la pokebola- no quiero que me lastimen por eso les hago caso -Surei cerró los ojos mientras lloraba y Sylveon estaba preocupada, Izak solo la abrazo para tratar de calmarla-

Perdóname te deje sola hace años créeme que mi meta era escapar de ese maldito lugar no pensé que quedarías ahí con ellos -dijo Izak algo decaído-

Estuve sola por ocho años, estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer, lo único que mantuvo llena de fe fue Eevee -dijo Surei llorando mientras Izak veía ala Sylveon-

Ya veo así que el huevo pokemon que te deje fue de un Eevee -dijo Izak sorprendido- bueno escucha -se separó un momento y la vio- quiero que me platiques que planean cuando te toque te juro que esta vez estaré cerca para protegerte -Surei le tomo confianza y comenzó a contarle todo en secreto- entendido bien tu guarda ese prototipo y luego cuando sea el momento me acercare tu solo actúa como si nunca me viste -Surei asintió e Izak se alejo un poco-

Antes de que te vayas dime en verdad me llevaras contigo si me liberas de esta carga? -dijo Surei asustada-

Lo prometo -dijo Izak sonriendo y se retiró dejando a Sylveon con su entrenadora, con Ash el estaba viendo la información de su siguiente oponente y la hora ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y ya iban entre los ocho mejores entrenadores, decidió hacer su equipo de una vez y se retiró apagando la computadora, después de dos horas Ash había avanzado hacia los cuatro mejores entrenadores, la liga iniciaría mañana por la mañana así que todos se fueron retirando del estadio-

Bien ya estamos entre los mejores cuatro solo hay que tener fe verdad pequeñín? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió sonriendo- como te sientes ya no te duele nada? -Pikachu negó con la cabeza sonriendo- hubiéramos ganado con solo un ataque más pero Benigno fue muy astuto en guardar la Mega evolución para el final -Ash siguió su camino cuando se topó con sus amigos los cuales lo estaban esperando- chicos perdón por la tardanza la enfermera seguía tratando a Pikachu

No hay problema recién estábamos llegando -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Vaya los mejores cuatro Ash mañana son las ronda finales no estas nervioso? -dijo Clemont sonriendo y Ash negó con la cabeza-

No me he esforzado mucho para ganar esta liga igual que mis pokemon, nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácil -dijo Ash sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Bueno creo que después de un gran día de batallas es hora de ir a descansar un rato -dijo Luci sonriendo-

A quien le toca compartir cuarto con Ash hoy? -dijo Misty viendo a las demás, todas sacaron un calendario y notaron que era turno de Dawn- hay que mala suerte

Bueno Ssh yo soy la porrista de tu corazón -dijo Dawn sonriendo y abrazo el brazo derecho de Ash dejándolo un poco sonrojado-

Bueno yo me retiro de momento nos vemos mañana -dijo Dianta sonriendo y después de un largo abrazo soltó a Izak del pecho dejándolo sonriendo nervioso-

Querido -dijo Luci sonando un poco seria e Izak salto en su lugar- te espero en el hotel dentro de poco -Izak se puso nervioso viendo como su esposa se iba caminando de forma seria, solo suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar eso, todos regresaron al hotel mientras Bruce e Izak estaban un poco rezagados y decidieron hablar entre ellos, Izak le contó lo que había descubierto y Bruce se impresionó mucho, de iré on mantener todo en secreto y siguieron como si nada pasara, cuando llegaron al hotel lo primero que hizo Dawn fue tomar a Ash del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo empujando al cuarto-

Lo siento Ash pero no te he visto en mucho tiempo y necesito cariño -dijo Dawn sonriendo mientras Buneary hacia lo mismo con Pikachu, las chicas y hembras se sintieron celosas de momento y entraron a su cuarto también para descansar, Amy decidió ir a jugar con Bonnie al cuarto de las chicas, Clemont tuvo la mala suerte de compartir habitación con Bruce el cual hablaba dormido, Clemont estaba costado en la cama en sus asuntos, trataba de dormir de momento pero Bruce comenzó a hablar dormido-

Si enfermera Joy claro que le meteré mi jeringa -dijo Brice sonriendo en sueños mientras Clemont comenzó a temblar y a ponerse nervioso- si le gusta ahí ahora veamos en lo trasero para tomarle la temperatura si que bonito -Clemont tuvo visiones de una enfermera Joy desnuda y siendo penetrada por algo _"Ah esta bien grande quiero quiero!"_ Grito la enfermera Joy en su mente sonrojada y mostrando la vagina penetrada- si es toda una tigres maestra Stinson -Bruce río un poco y luego grito- Aaaaa! Mi escroto! -grito tan fuerte que asusto a Clemont y se cayo de la cama de boca por el miedo- creo que me rompí algo y cinco costillas -Bruce hacia muecas de dolor en sueños, Clemont no lo soporto y el paso al baños para tratar de dormir, cuando llego solo ser costo en la regadera y ahí durmió por el momento, apenas a los cinco minutos escucho gemidos de parte de Dawn-

Si Ash mas duro, rómpeme el trasero -Dawn estaba gimiendo mientras era el entrada por Ash en su trasero, Ash estaba haciendo un esfuerzo dejando el trasero de Dawn mojado al igual que su vagina, Dawn siguió gimiendo mientras Clemont se puso rojo y se tapo los oídos con la almohada, con Izak el llevo a paso lento a su cuarto y toco con calma, Luci le dijo del otro lado que pasara y el entro con cautela-

Bien linda dime que paso...Deh?! -Izak estaba impresionado viendo a Luceli desnuda en la cama acostada de lado, los rayos de la luna le daban al cuerpo mostrando su figura, como madre su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, pechos grandes igual que sus caderas y piernas- que..Luci no es miércoles aun...jeje..

Izak mi amor -Luci canto un poco y se levanto acercándose a el- mi amor dame un bebe otra vez -Izak se impresiono pero Luci lo jalo de su gabardina acercándolo para darle un beso y luego lo lanzó a la cama con fuerza- Jijiji -la noche se convirtió en día y todos se estaban levantando, las chicas se veían bien seguían usando los trajes de porrista mientras Dawn ya traía el segundo traje de porrista que era de color rosa-

Dawn por que no traes el traje de porrista? -dijo Korrina confundida-

Lo que paso es que después de jugar anoche se me lleno de lechita -Dawn se sonrojo y se movió de lado a lado avergonzada-

Si entendemos -dijo Korrina algo celosa, con Clemont el tenía unas ojeras bien grandes y moradas en los ojos- y a ti que te paso?

No pude dormir, mi compañero gritaba como loco de que su escroto se rompía -dijo Clemont cansado mientras las chi as hacían muecas de dolor-

Bruce volvió a soñar con lo de su escroto? -dijo Izak intranquilo y Clemont asintió- si olvide decírtelo perdón -Izak se retiró sonriendo, lo más extraño era que el y Ash tenían botellas de agua de cuatro tres litros en las manos, Ash se termino media botella mientras Izak si se termino la botella entera, entre ellos las personas mas relucientes eran Dawn y Luci, tenían la piel suave y brillante y avanzaban caminando tranquilas-

Bien Ash quien es tu próximo retador? -dijo May sonriendo-

Mi siguiente oponente es Kalm, si gano pasare a los cuatro mejores y me enfrentare a Surei lo mas seguro -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Se que lo lograras se han esforzado mucho para llegar aquí -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Ella tiene razón Ash jamás había visto todo ese espíritu tuyo al entrenar se que ganaras -dijo Miette sonriendo y Ash asintió confiando, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al estadio, como fue costumbre las chicas estaban haciendo su rutina de porras y Ash entro al campo con Kalm enfrente de el-

Bien entrenador desconocido es hora de que pierdas! -dijo Ash sonriendo y Kalm solo se enojo-

Me llamo Kalm y te diré esto, me vengare de lo que mi hiciste te haré pagar todo el sufrimiento que paso mi trasero -dijo Kalm derramando lagrimas llenas de ir y pena de forma graciosa, el arbitro dio la orden y Kalm eligió primero- Meowstic yo te elijo! -lanzó su pokebola revelando a Meowstic macho-

Pikachu tu vas primero -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió desde su hombro, se bajo sonriendo colocando se en cuatro patas-

Bien usa Psíquico! -Meowstic junto las manos frente a el y grito liberando una onda de multicolores que dejo a Pikachu incapacitado, Pikachu parecía que sentía dolor estando ahí atorado en las ondas de luz- bien ahora ve y usa Sorpresa! -Meowstic avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Pikachu dandole un leve golpe de sus manos, de ese leve golpe libero una onda de viento que empujó a Pikachu hacia atrás, Pikachu solo se detuvo callando sus patas en el suelo y quedo de pie-

Nada mal mi turno -dijo Ash sonriendo- Pikachu usa Atactrueno! -Pikachu salto concentrando un rayo en su cuerpo y lo disparo-

Eso no usa Bola sombra! -Meowstic junto sus manos formando una bola negra y la disparo, los dos ataques chocaron formando una explosión en el campo- Meowstic vuelve a usar Psíquico! -Meowstic junto sus manos formando una onda de multicolores en el campo-

Pikachu usa Carga Salvaje! -Ash grito emocionado y Pikachu avanzó concentrando rayos en su cuerpo formando una onda amarilla de energía, Psíquico no lo efecto y termino golpeando a Meowstic en el cuerpo, Pikachu paso al otro extremo y Meowstic se cubrió de rayos terminando en una explosión, en medio del humo salió Meowstic herido y con descargas en el cuerpo- usa Atactrueno -Pikachu libero su trueno una vez mas y le dio a Meowstic directo en el cuerpo, Meowstic solo grito y el rayo exploto dejando a Meowstic derrotado- bien ganamos un encuentro -Pikachu asintió y volvió con Ash-

Rayos -Kalm guardo a Meowstic y libero a su segundo Pokemon- Ve Jolteon! -Jolteon apareció en campo gruñendo-

Bien Talonflame yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola revelando a Talonflame- ve usa Ave brava!

Jolteon usa Trueno! -Jolteon grito liberando un rayo mientras Talonflame bajaba formando un fuego azul en su cuerpo, esquivo el rayo moviéndose a la derecha mientras bajaba en picada, Jolteon volvió a disparar su rayo tratando de darle a Talonflame pero no lo lograba, Talonflame termino impactando a Jolteon en el cuerpo dejando una leve explosión en su cuerpo, Jolteon solo salió del humo gruñendo y de pie- usa ataque rápido! -Jolteon avanzó corriendo dejando un resplandor blanco en su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Talonflame en el cuerpo- no dejes que se levante usa Trueno de nuevo! -Jolteon disparo su trueno del cuerpo y le dio a Talonflame directo al cuerpo, Talonflame estaba por golpear el suelo pero se levanto y quedo volando de nuevo-

Bien usa nitro carga a toda velocidad! -Ash grito sonriendo y Talonflame se elevó mas en el aire formando una onda de fuego en todo su cuerpo y bajo rápido en picada haciendo que su velocidad aumentará, el fuego lo cubrió y Jolteon espero ordenes-

Usa ataque rápido para esquivarlo! -Jolteon salto a un lado dejando el resplandor blanco pero Talonflame cambio su dirección y termino golpeándolo dejando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Jolteon salió del humo herido y cayó derrotado mientras Talonflame solo tenía una leve descarga en el cuerpo y estaba muy poco herido- bien sigamos! Altaria ve! -lanzó su pokebola revelando a Altaria-

Charizard ve! -Ash lanzó su pokebola revelando a Charizard-

Usa brillo mágico! -Altaria hizo que su cuerpo brillara iluminando todo el campo y Charizard quedo segado de momento- eleve ta y usa Pulso dragón! -Altaria se elevó y concentro una bola de energía de color azul y la disparo formando una llamarada azul, le dio directo a Charizard en el cuerpo dejándolo poco herido-

Charizard esta bien? -dijo Ash preocupado y Charizard asintió- bien síguelo y usa lanzallamas! -Charizard avanzó al cielo con mucha velocidad-

Usa canto! -Altaria abrió el pico para cantar-

Charizard elévate mas y ruge lo mas fuerte que puedas! -Charizard se llevo un poco y rugió con fuerza dejando una onda de eco y viendo haciendo que el canto de Altaria no le llegara a su lugar- ahora usa lanzallamas! -Charizard disparo su lanzallamas dandole directo a Altaria en el cuerpo- atrápalo y usa Infierno! -Charizard bajo en picada hacia Altaria-

Usa brillo mágico para que no te atrape! -Altaria levanto la cabeza y comenzó a brillar igual que antes- ahora vuelve a usar pulso dragón! -Altaria volvió a lanzar un esfera azul que le dio a Charizard en el cuerpo causando una explosión, del humo salió Charizard y rugió con fuerza- sigue de pie?!

Charizard usa Garra dragón! -Charizard cruzo sus brazos formando sus garras de color verde, avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado a Altaria en el cuerpo dejando que gritara- ataca de nuevo! -Charizard asintió y volvió a avanzar hacia Altaria, le volvió a dar un corte cruzado en el cuerpo dejando que explotara con fuerza, Altaria estaba herida y estaba cansada- acabalo con lanzallamas! -Charizard se dio la vuelta y disparo con su lanzallamas dandole a Altaria en el cuerpo y el lanzallamas exploto dejando a Altaria caer derrotada en el suelo-

Como es posible que una basura como tu me este causando tantos problemas? -dijo Kalm sorprendido y guardo a Altaria en su pokebola- bien esta vez usare mas fuerza Chesnaught pelea! -lanzó su pokebola revelando a Chesnaught el cual estaba sonriendo esperando pelear-

Se ve que no entiendes nada -dijo Ash sonriendo- Charizard seguirá siendo mi pokemon elegido y esta vez el tiene la ventaja de tipo y por mucho

Eso lo veremos -dijo Kalm sonriendo- usa Látigo Cepa y atrapa a Charizard -Chesnaught lanzó sus látigos desde la parte trasera de su cuerpo y termino sujetando los brazos de Charizard- ahora disparo de lodo! -Chesnaught se cruzo de brazos y disparo bombas de lodo contra Charizard dandole en todo el cuerpo- sigue así! -siguió disparándole a Charizard- ahora acabalo con rayo solar! -Chesnaught cargo energía solar en cuerpo, abrió la boca y disparo un rayo amarillo dandole a Charizard dejando una fuerte explosión en el campo- jajaja ahora que piensas Ash?!

Que te estas creyendo el ganador sin hacerle tanto daño a Charizard -dijo Ash sonriendo, del humo salió Charizard rugiendo con fuerza- avanza y sujétalo! -Charizard avanzó volando y sujeto a Chesnaught de los brazos- usa infierno! -Charizard rugió concentrando fuego en su cuerpo y los disparo dejando a Chesnaught cubierto de fuego en todo el cuerpo, el fuego exploto y Chesnaught cayó al suelo derrotado- lo ves?! -Charizard sonrió mientras Kalm se sentía muy molesto-

 **Nota contestando un review:** bueno si vi el capítulo, lo que me gusto fue que Ash termino haciendo el ridiculo con Miette y mas que La Haya golpeado durante el baile, que bueno que fue Miette y no Serena, si note que Serena quiere mucho a Ash pero yo creo que para el final de la serie podría a ver varios finales en los que Ash podría o no ser el novio de Serena pero eso dependerá si los creadores así lo quieren, para la próxima semana ya viene el encuentro entre Ash y Alan pero sabemos quien ganara y por mucho, también dejare de publicar seguido debido a que entrare a la escuela y quizás no tenga mucho tiempo para hacer mis historias, pero posiblemente si haga dos o un capítulo por semana


	37. Chapter 37

**La final de la liga pokemon**

Ash seguía su combate contra Kalm, en estos momentos era turno de Kalm de sacar un pokemon, ya solo le quedaban dos pokemon para sus últimas batallas, tomo una pokebola y la arrojó revelando a Delphox, Ash sonrió y guardo a Charizard, tomo una pokebola normal y la lanzo revelando a Lucario-

Es hora de la revancha Lucario -dijo Ash sonriendo y Lucario se puso en guardia-

Es hora de que yo gane Delphox no te contengas usa tu máxima fuerza -dijo Kalm molesto- usa Fuego mágico! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparo un fuego concentrado-

Lucario usa Pulso Dragon! -Ash ordeno y Lucario extendió los brazos formando una esfera morada que luego disparo tomando forma de dragon, el ataque avanzó hacia Delphox y choco con el Fuego mágico, causó una gran explosión al contacto pero el ataque de Lucario siguió avanzando y choco con Delphox causando una gran explosión, Delphox salió con leves rasguños en el cuerpo por la explosión y se enojo-

Usa bola sombra! -dijo Kalm molesto, Delphox abrió la boca y disparo una bola sombra-

Lucario solo recházala con Puño incremento -dijo Ash sonriendo, Lucario giro las manos formando energía en sus puños, avanzó y rechazo la bola sombra con un golpe de gancho, Delphox se sorprendió pero siguió disparando bolas de sombra, disparo primero tres y Lucario les dio un golpe a cada una desviándola a otro extremo- ese tipo de ataques no hacen efecto en un tipo luchador como Lucario -Lucario sonrió mientras Delphox estaba molesto-

Delphox usa psíquico -Kalm dio la orden y Delphox extendió el brazo derecho sujetando la rama y creo un campo de multicolores dejando a Lucario aturdido de momento- usa tres bolas sombra mientras corres, Delphox corrió rodeando a Lucario y disparo tres bolas sombras dandole al suelo causando leves explosiones donde Lucario se cubrió de polvo- usa llamarada! -Delphox respiro hondo concentrando fuego en su vara y creo una cruz de cinco puntos, abrió la boca y disparo una llamarada de su boca, el ataque le dio a Lucario directo en el cuerpo y lo fue empujando hasta que termino impactando la pared del campo causando una gran explosión, Delphox estaba un poco cansado y sonriendo- parece que perdiste

Yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Ash sonriendo, Kalm estaba confundido pero una piedra cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los demás, de la pared y el polvo salió Lucario golpeando levemente su cuerpo sacando todo el polvo que tenía encima, se trono el cuello y se lo acomodo- je lo vez

Pero como es posible?! -Kalm grito sorprendido, Lucario solo se acercó y quedo de pie frente a Delphox, Delphox solo tenía los ojos sorprendido sin decir nada parecía que su pupila iba a desaparecer de la sorpresa-

"Solo eres una nena" -dijo Lucario sonriendo y compuso su cuello, Delphox se tensó y Lucario se puso en guardia-

Bien terminemos con el de una buena vez -dijo Ash sonriendo- Lucario usa tu máxima velocidad y usa puño incremento, Lucario avanzó corriendo concentrando energía en sus puños y le dio un golpe a Delphox en la cara y otro en el estomago, salto y viro dandole una patada a Delphox en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Delphox se estaba levanto- usa descarga de Aura esfera! -Lucario creo una aura esfera pequeña en cada mano y avanzó chocando esas esferas en la espalda de Delphox causando un fuerte impacto y una leve explosión, Delphox termino impactado en el suelo herido, Delphox se levanto molesto y vio a Lucario el cual se estaba riendo-

Usa fuego mágico! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparo un fuego concentrado de su boca-

Usa onda de vacío! -Lucario estiro el brazo derecho formando un viento plateado de su cuerpo, lanzo un golpe hacia enfrente y los ataques chocaron formando una colisión, el viento de Lucario tomó ventaja y se mezcló con el fuego mágico de Delphox formando un torbellino de fuego y rodeo a Delphox, el fuego mezclado con la onda de vacío exploto causando daño a Delphox y una nube de humo, Delphox salió del humo cansado y herido, solo cayó al suelo derrotado y Lucario sonrió-

Grrrr, me las pagaras -Kalm apretaba los dientes molesto y guardo a Delphox en su pokebola- es hora de que use mi pokemon mas fuerte -lanzo su pokebola rebelando a Adsol pero esta vez era diferente en su cuello el trai una Mega piedra- Adsol Mega evoluciona! -Kalm saco la piedra llave del bolsillo delantero de la camisa, ambas piedras se conectaron permitiéndole a Adsol Mega evolucionar- bien que tienes Ash?

Bien Lucario responde a mi llamado! -Ash grito apretando la piedra llave de su fuente y Lucario Mega evoluciono-

Bien esta batalla será emocionante -dijo Clemont sonriendo pero Bruce y Amy le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con las manos- ahora por que?!

No solo haces explosiones con inventos raros sino que también eres un mal entrenador -dijo Bruce serio y Clemont se quedo sorprendido- escucha las batallas no siempre se ganan por el tipo siempre es cosa de inteligencia, eh visto tu trabajo como inventor, tienes grandes ideas pero siempre hay una falla que causa un explosión, debes tener paciencia -Clemont no dijo nada y solo puso su atención a la batalla en el campo-

Adsol usa baile espada! -Kalm dio un grito y Adsol aulló creando espadas de energía a su alrededor aumentando su poder y fuerza- usa ataque rápido! -Adsol aumentó su velocidad y fue corriendo dejando un resplandor blanco, Lucario se quedo firme-

Resiste el golpe -Ash grito, Lucario se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe de Adsol, ambos forcejearon un momento- usa puño incremento! -Lucario retrajo su brazo derecho concentrando energía en su puño y le dio un golpe de gancho a Mega Adsol justo en el estomago, Adsol fue impulsado, se dio la vuelta y quedo de pie a cuatro patas-

Usa tajo sombrío! -Adsol grito gritando la cabeza, concentro energía morada en su cuerno y lanzo un golpe diagonal soltando un onda cortante de energía morada-

Esquiva lo! -Lucario salto a un lado esquivando el ataque- usa aura esfera! -Lucario retrajo sus manos a su derecha formando una esfera aura de gran tamaño-

Usa ataque rápido para esquivarla! -Adsol corrió usando su ataque rápido y esquivo el ataque de Lucario- avanza hacia él y usa cuchillada! -Adsol avanzó hacia Lucario concentrando energía en su cuerno de color blanca-

Lucario espéralo! -Ash grito, Lucario se quedo firme esperando a Adsol, cuando Adsol estaba por golpearlo Lucario le sujeto el cuerno, los dos forcejaron un poco quedando en un forcejeo- usa aura esfera! -Lucario soltó una de sus manos y concentro energía en su mano creando una esfera de tamaño normal, le dio a Adsol justo en el estomago y Adsol termino siendo empujado, Adsol se estrelló en el suelo de espaldas y se levanto algo herido y molesto-

Usa danza de espadas -Kalm se preocupo y Adsol hizo el baile de espadas haciendo que su fuerza aumentará mas- usa ataque rápido! -Adsol avanzó siendo todavía más rápido, Lucario salto a un lado esquivándolo, Adsol se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a Lucario- usa tajo umbrío! -Adsol salto girando la cabeza y disparo un tajo de color morado, Lucario recibió el impacto de lleno causando una explosión en el campo, el humo paso y Lucario estaba un poco herido pero de pie-

Usa puño incremento! -Lucario avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Adsol en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco- usa onda de vacío! -Lucario avanzó y le dio un golpe a Adsol en el estomago, soltó la onda de vacío y Adsol se elevó con el viento plateado, Adsol no pudo mas y cayo de espaldas al suelo derrotado, perdió sus Mega evolución y Ash ganó-

Adsol no puede continuar el ganador es Ash Ketchum, eso quiere que decir que Ash Ketchum pasa a la siguiente ronda! -el arbitro anuncio serio y Ash se alegro, Pikachu y Lucario celebraron el triunfo, las chicas estaban gritando emocionadas viendo el resultado-

Qué bien Ash ha pasado a los dos finalistas! -dijeron todas sonriendo, todos los amigos de Ash estaban sonriendo, mientras tanto faltaba un encuentro final y ese era de Surei, mas tarde ese día Surei seguía en su batalla, según en la pantalla había perdido dos pokemon mientras que su oponente un chico de cabello rojo había perdido tres pokemon, ahora mismo era su Serperior contra un Ónix-

Serperior usa tormenta de hojas! -Surei grito y Serperior grito liberando una tormenta de hojas de su cuerpo y golpeó al Ónix en su cuerpo, Ónix grito de dolor y cayo al suelo derrotado, Serperior estaba cansada- Serperior dime estas bien? -Serperior asintió pero seguía cansada y sudando- bien tosté un momento -la guardo en su pokebola, su contrincante liberó a un Samurott- bien es momento de liberarte, pelea Flygon -lanzó una pokebola y apareció un Flygon-

Usa carga dragon! -Surei grito y Flygon avanzó concentrando energía, la energía fue azul y se convirtió en un dragón a su alrededor, Samurott disparó un torrente de agua de su boca y choco con el ataque de Flygon formando una colisión en el aire, Flygon grito y avanzó con mas fuerza dandole un golpe a Samurott en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Samurott salió del humo y disparó un rayo de hielo que le dio a Flygon en la espalda congelando sus alas, Flygon grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de cara, se levanto agitando sus alas pero seguía congeladas- Flygon no te preocupes estarás bien date vuelta y sigue atacando, usa pulso dragon! -Flygon abrió la boca y disparo un rayo morado que tomo forma de un dragón y atacó a Samurott en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Samurott salió un poco debilitado y volvió a disparar un chorro mas fuerte de agua, Flygon bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, el chorro de agua le dio directo al cuerpo y Flygon aguanto de momento- usa venganza! -Flygon abrió los ojos y un aura blanca apareció en su cuerpo, libero sus alas abriéndolas, concentro una esfera blanca en su boca y la disparo formando un rayo blanco dandole a Samurott, el ataque exploto y Samurott apareció derrotado en el suelo- bien hecho Flygon -Flygon asintió y avanzó caminando hacia Surei- dime te duelen las alas? -Flygon asintió- bien duerme tranquilo tomare a otro pokemon -Surei guardo a su pokemon en la pokebola- vamos Sylveon confió en ti -Sylveon asintió y paso al centro del campo seria, su oponente liberó a un Pyroar macho- usa fuerza Lunar! -Sylveon salto formando una bola rosada con un brillo plateado en su boca, la disparo y Pyroar libero un lanzallamas, los ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión- usa ataque rápido! -Sylveon avanzó corriendo dejando un resplandor blanco en el camino, Sylveon le dio un golpe a Pyroar en sus costillas del lado derecho- usa viento Feerico! -Sylveon abrió la boca emitiendo un grito leve y Pyroar fue golpeado por el viento justo en el vientre, fue elevado y cayo de espaldas al suelo con fuerza, Pyroar se estaba levantando- Sylveon usa fuerza lunar -Sylveon volvió a concentrar energía rosada y plateada en su boca y la disparo dandole a Pyroar causando una explosión, Pyroar cayó derrotado y Sylveon se veía algo molesta-

Hombres siempre pensando con sus músculos -dijo Surei algo seria con un poco de burla, después de su encuentro ella se retiró llevándose a sus pokemon para sanarlos, mientras las chicas estaban un poco serias viendo je seria ella quien enfrentaría a Ash en las finales-

Vaya esa chica realmente es fuerte y sus pokemon lo son mas -dijo Misty sorprendida-

Hay que decirlo si supo criar a sus pokemon -dijo May seria-

Podría darle un buen reto a Ash después de todo -dijo Dawn sorprendida, todos estaban diciendo lo mismo pero Izak estaba serio y sin decir nada-

Usted que opina señor Izak cree que Ash podrá ganar? -dijo Iris tranquila-

La verdad no lo se, pero creo que si tendría una ventaja -dijo Izak serio, la verdad el no estaba pensando en que si Ash podría ganar o no, el solo pensaba en lo que pasaría después de las finales, en los vestidores Amy y Sylveon se estaban bañando juntas, Surei se estaba relajando con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo, Sylveon le tallaba la espalda con una esponja en sus látigos-

Muchas gracias Sylveon -dijo Surei sonriendo y Sylveon le regreso la sonrisa, Surei se agacho y comenzó a tallarle el cuerpo a Sylveon con un jabón dejándola cubierta de jabón- mira esto Sylveon tomo un poco de espuma y le soplo formando una burbuja en el aire- verdad que es lindo? -Sylveon sonrió y asintió, Sylveon formó su látigo en forma de un corazón y le soplo formando un corazón de jabón- que bonito! -Sylveon y Surei se estaban divirtiendo juntas de momento, después de un rato Surei salió de la ducha con una toalla y fue a un casillero para tomar su ropa, se vistió rápido colocándose una camisa blanca con un falda azul pálida y unos tenis blancos, salió del vestidor al pasillo un momento y en eso Ash se tropezó con ella por estar corriendo, los dos cayeron al suelo pero no se sabe como Surei termino sentada en la cara de Ash, Ash trato de hablar pero Surei solo sintió como mordisqueaba su vagina un momento haciéndola gemir un momento, Sylveon veía todo sonrojada y sorprendida- que paso?! -trato de moverse pero Ash movía la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de soltarse y de respirar- si..Ah que rico!-Surei gimo un poco y dio un salto quedando al otro lado de rodillas, estaba sonrojada y asustada-

Oye perdón es que no te vi perdóname -dijo Ash respirando agitado y sonrojado, se levanto y se acercó a Surei la cual estaba en el suelo- ven déjame ayudarte -Ash estiro la mano derecha sonriendo y Surei lo vio algo molesta- que pasa? -Ash estaba confundido pero de un momento a otro Surei se levanto y le dio una bofetada en la cara- hay y eso por que? Ya te había dicho que fue un accidente -Ash estaba llorando un poco-

Eres una bestia idiota, por que estabas corriendo en la sala de los vestidores? Por que no te fijas por donde vas?! -grito Surei molesta y parecía que Sylveon le decía lo mismo-

Perdón no fue mi intención además solo iba al centro pokemon a ver como seguían mis pokemon en su curación por las heridas -dijo Ash tranquilo con la mano de Surei marcada en su cara-

Ten mas cuidado -dijo Surei seria- bestia idiota -Surei avanzó dandole la espalda y Sylveon solo le hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara, Ash solo suspiro y se retiró corriendo de nuevo, no paso un tiempo hasta que llego a las salas de curación para los pokemon, la enfermara Joy le dio todas sus pokebola se y a Pikachu-

Tus pokemon ya están curados -dijo Joy sonriendo-

Gracias enfermera Joy -dijo Ash cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos- dime amigo ya estas listo para pelear? -Pikachu asintió sonriendo- bien vamos con los demás para un buen descanso -Ash se dio la vuelta y siguió con Pikachu cuando se topó con los demás- hola amigos!

Hola Ash -dijeron todos sonriendo- felicidades Ash ya estas en los dos finalistas es asombroso -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Esperamos que puedas ganar la liga, sabemos que ganaras lo mereces -dijo Miette sonriendo

no dudes en las un golpe bien fuerte -dijo Korrina sonriendo levantando el puño derecho-

Descuiden usaremos toda nuestra fuerza en este último combate hemos luchado mucho para llegar hasta este punto, no nos dejaremos vencer -dijo Ash sonriendo seguro y Pikachu levanto el puño derecho sonriendo seguro-

Siempre sigue con ese ánimo muchacho -dijo Brice sonriendo, Izak sonrió igual que los demás-

Bien Ash es la última batalla, debes usar toda tu fuerza no te contengas ya -dijo Izak sonriendo, Ash asintió sonriendo y en eso Alexa noto algo en su cara-

Oye Ash que te paso en la cara? La tienes roja -dijo Alexa confundida-

A eso es que me tope con una chica hace unos momentos y bueno hubo un resbalón -dijo Ash sonrojado, algunos estaban confundidos pero Bruce fue el que entendió mejor-

Déjame adivinar, caíste sobre ella y terminaste poniendo la mano o cara en un lugar indebido para ella verdad? -dijo Bruce sonriendo de forma picara y Ash asintió lentamente sonrojado- jajaja eso mismo pensé! -Bruce se rió con fuerza, los demás solo asintieron sonriendo-

Te golpeo solo por que si? -dijo Violeta viendo la cara de Ash preocupada-

Bueno esa chica no debió sentirse cómoda con lo que paso, debió ser una sorpresa muy incomoda por eso te golpeo -dijo Luci sonriendo- ya se te pasara Ash

Esta bien -dijo Ash tranquilo mientras su cara le dolía, después de un rato se escucho el sonido de una campana en el lugar- ese es el anuncio para la ronda final

Bien Ash estas listo para la batalla final? -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

Si listo para dar el cien por ciento -dijo Ash sonriendo, todos regresaron a las gradas y el comentarías estaba en el centro del estadio con un micrófono en la mano-

Bien señoras, señores, damas y caballeros, después de muchas y brutales batallas por fin dos destacados han llegado a la última ronda, la participan de Ciudad Luminose Surei -el comentarista mostró la imagen de Surei en la pantalla- y el participante Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región Kanto -apareció la imagen de Ash en la pantalla, todo el mundo estaba gritando emocionados por los dos entrenadores, los mencionados estaban en el campo viéndose el uno al otro de forma seria-

Déjame decirte que es un gusto tener a una buena rival como tu -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Diría lo mismo pero al verte con tantas mujeres es obvio que que solo piensas con tu segunda cabeza -dijo Surei seria y Ash se sonrojo un poco-

Espera eso lo puedo explicar -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso-

A callar, tu eres una bestia sexual y enferma -Surei grito molesta mientras Ash estaba sorprendido con los ojos en blanco- no pienso dejar que te me acerques bestia -Sylveon se puso frente a Surei gruñendo le a Ash- tu...tu...eres...un..-Surei se sonrojo y se sujeto las mejillas- no! no puedo gritarlo en público! -desvío la mirada a otros lado- me violarias y me dejarías embarazada bestia!

Oh espera de que estas hablando?! -Ash grito sonrojado mientras el mundo parecía que estaba murmurando cosas a sus espaldas- no! No pasa nada! Solo esta confundida -Ash se sonrojo un poco pero casi nadie le hacia caso-

Bueno es momento de que den inicio a la batalla final del torneo -dijo el comentarista sonriendo- es hora de que se elija quien va primero -en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una moneda pokemon con un Eevee en un lado y una pokebola en la otra cara, le dieron inicio a la selección y apareció la imagen de la pokebola- bien parece que el retador Ash Ketchum va primero!

Muy bien ya se quien voy a elegir -dijo Ash sonriendo y tomo una pokebola- yo te elijo Infernape! -la lanzo revelando a Infernape-

Un tipo fuego bien entonces confío en ti Floatzel! -Surei lanzó la pokebola liberando a Floatzel, Floatzel sonrió y se puso en guardia contra Infernape- usa chorro de agua!

Esquivarlo con excavar! -Ash grito e Infernape excavó mientras Floatzel le disparó un chorro de agua-

Cuidado bajo tierra -Surei dijo seria y Floatzel se quedo quito un momento-

Ahora usa súper golpe! -Ash grito y de la tierra salió Infernape lanzando un súper golpe con su mano derecha-

Infla tu flotador! -Surei grito y Floatzel respiro hondo inflando su flotador amarillo, con su flotador expandido Floatzel termino soportando el súper golpe de Infernape- usa remolino! -Floatzel se dio la vuelta soltando un remolino de agua directo en el cuerpo de Infernape dejándolo atorado, Infernape se quejó de dolor y el remolino se detuvo dejando a Infernape mojado y herido-

Infernape por favor aguanta! -Infernape se enojo y se levanto teniendo un tic en ambos ojos- usa lanzallamas! -Infernape respiro hondo y disparó su lanzallamas, Floatzel solo salto y lo esquivo-

Usa colmillo de hielo! -Floatzel sonrió y avanzó corriendo hacia Infernape, sus colmillos brillaron de un color azul pálido y se hicieron más grandes-

No dejes que te toque usa cavar! -Infernape volvió a excavar para ponerse bajo tierra, Floatzel termino deteniéndose cuando vio que Infernape no estaba- usa bombardeo! -el suelo debajo de Floatzel se agrietó e Infernape salió cubierto de fuego, Infernape termino dandole un fuerte golpe a Floatzel en su cuerpo, Floatzel se quejó y fue alejado por el golpe cayendo de espaldas al suelo-

Floatzel dime estas bien? -dijo Surei preocupada viendo que Floatzel se estaba levantando con una marca de quemadura en el estomago- puedes continuar? -Floatzel asintió- bien usa Acua Jet!

Bombardeo ahora! -ambos pokemon concentraron elemento en todo su cuerpo, Infernape concentro fuego en su cuerpo y avanzó de un paso, Floatzel con entro agua y avanzó hacia Infernape- usa súper golpe con el bombardeo! -Infernape formó su súper golpe en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe, los dos ataques chocaron causando un fuerte explosión de vapor dl campo, Infernape apareció del otro extremo cubierto de agua y Floatzel apareció del otro extremo y explotó en una llamarada roja en un momento, a,nos pokemon se vieron a los ojos pero los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes-

Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar la primera batalla es un empate -dijo el arbitro serio, los dos entrenadores guardado a sus pokemon y esta vez fue turno de Surei de esconder primero-

Bien ve Rhydon! -lanzó su pokebola rebelando a un Rhydon-

Bien Sceptile yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola a Sceptile- bien usa hoja navajas!

Meta cuerno! -Sceptile avanzó creando hojas navajas en sus brazos mientras Rhydon hizo que su cuerno brillara de un color blanco y se hiciera mas grande, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques creando un fuerte impacto en el campo, los dos estuvieron forcejeando en el campo, Sceptile fue empujado un poco y salgo hacia atrás- usa Terratemblor! -Rhydon grito y golpeo el suelo con la cola causando un fuerte temblor en el campo, el suelo comenzó a perforarse y a agrietarse, el suelo se levanto formando rocas golpeando a Sceptile-

Sceptile usa ataque rápido! -Sceptile avanzó entre las rocas de forma rápida- usa hoja navaja! -Sceptile estiró su brazo derecho formando una navaja mas larga-

Usa roca afilada! -Rhydon formo rocas a su alrededor y estilos brazos lanzado las contra Sceptile, Sceptile le dio un corte horizontal a las rocas partiéndolas en varios pedazos, Rhydon siguió lanzando varias rocas afiladas pero Sceptile las fue cortando todas hasta que algunas le dieron en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión en su pecho, Sceptile cayó al suelo con leves heridas en el cuerpo- no dejes que escape usa meta cuerno!

Usa balas semillas! -Rhydon avanzaba corriendo y concentro energía en su cuerno haciéndolo mas grande y largo, Sceptile disparó sus balas semillas dandole a Rhydon en el cuerpo y causó una explosión pero Rhydon siguió corriendo hasta que impacto el pecho es Sceptile con su cuerno y causó una explosión en el campo, Sceptile salió empujado del humo con una herida en forma de cortada en el pecho- Sceptile como te sientes? -Sceptile solo asintió- bien usa rayo solar! -Sceptile concentro energía en su cuerpo y abrió la boca disparando un rayo amarillo-

Usa roca afilada! -Rhydon creo rocas con energía blanca rodeándolas, las disparó pero la rocas apenas y le daban al rayo solar, el rayo solar ganso y golpeo a Rhydon directamente en el cuerpo creando una fuerte explosión, del humo salió Rhydon herido y cansado- bien usa Terratemblor! -Rhydon se dio la vuelta y golpeo el suelo con la cola causando un fuerte temblor en el campo, las rocas se volvieron a levantar golpeando a Sceptile en todo el cuerpo, Sceptile salió un poco herido de la zona- usa roca afilada una vez mas! -Rhydon se cruzo de bazos formando las rocas sobre el y las disparó dandole a Sceptile en el cuerpo y causando una explosión, Sceptile salió del humo con una marca de golpe en el pecho, ambos pokemon estaban sudando y jadeando el agotamiento-

Bien este será el último golpe que tengamos Sceptile usa hoja navaja a toda tu capacidad! -Sceptile concentro energía en su brazo derecho haciendo la hoja mas grande-

Usa meta cuerno no te contengas! -Rhydon concentro energía en su cuerno y avanzó corriendo, los dos pokemon pokemon chocaron sus ataques causando una colisión en el campo, se creo un resplandor blanco entre ellos, los dos estaban empujando con fuerza hasta que sus ataques terminaron explotando en medio de los dos causando una fuerte explosión, el humo paso y Rhydon estaba en el suelo mientras Sceptile estaba de pie y un poco herido-

Sceptile gana este encuentro -dijo el arbitro serio mientras Sceptile cayó de rodillas un momento-

Bien hecho Sceptile tomate un descanso -dijo Ash sonriendo y guardo a Sceptile en su pokebola- bien quien será tu siguiente compañero?

No cantes victoria todavía, mucho menos te confíes sal Delphox -Surei lanzó su pokebola revelando un Delphox-estas,instó?

Si tu lo pediste -dijo Ash sonriendo- Pikachu tu turno -Pikachu salto de su hombro sonriendo, ambos pokemon se estaban viendo a los ojos sonriendo-


	38. Chapter 38

**La final de la liga pokemon**

Estamos en la última batalla de de la liga pokemon de la región Kalos, esta vez Ash estaba peleando usando a Pikachu y Surei su oponente estaba usando a Delphox,la tensión se sentía en toda el campo.

Bien Pikachu ahora ve y usa Atactrueno! -Ash grito sonriendo y Pikachu expulso su rayo amarillo de un golpe-

Esquivarlo y usa fuego místico -Delphox salto a un lado esquivando el rayo de Pikachu, abrió la boca y disparo fuego concentrado en un disparo-

Esquívalo! -Ash grito y Pikachu salto a un lado pero el fuego místico de Delphox impacto en el suelo dejando una leve explosión- usa electrobola -Pikachu salto y frío formando electrobola en su cola, la lanzo con fuerza y Delphox espero ordenes-

Usa psicocarga! -Surei le dio la orden y Delphox estiró su brazo derecho con la rama en su manos, disparo un rayo de color morado impactando el ataque de Pikachu dejando una explosión en medio del campo- usa llamarada! -Delphox grito creando un cruz de cinco puntos frente a el y la disparo contra Pikachu-

Esquívalo Pikachu! -Ash grito algo sorprendidos y Pikachu trato de saltar pero termino siendo quemado por una parte de la llamarada en su espalda, la llamarada siguió su camino impactando en una de las paredes causando una leve explosión- Pikachu dime esta bien? -Pikachu se levanto y asintió con una herida en la espalda- bien usa electrobola una vez mas! -Pikachu salto y lanzó su electrobola girando-

Eso no funcionara! Delphox usa fuego místico! -Delphox abrió la boca y disparo el fuego místico de su boca dandole al ataque de Pikachu y causó una explosión- usa fuego místico de nuevo -Delphox disparo fuego de su boca de nuevo hacia Pikachu-

Pikachu corre directo contra Delphox -dijo Ash serio y Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia Delphox el cual estaba confundido, Pikachu salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Delphox se detuvo y volvió a disparar tratando de darle a Pikachu pero Pikachu estaba corriendo saltando de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Delphox- ahora ponte debajo de Delphox y usa Atactrueno! -Pikachu llego corriendo y concentro un rayo, Pikachu disparo el rayo y le dio directamente a Delphox en el cuerpo, Delphox grito un momento de dolor y hubo una explosión, Pikachu salto hacia atrás sonriendo y Delphox salió del humo molesto- apenas funciono?

Si poco -dijo Surei sonriendo- Delphox usa fuego místico! -Delphox grito disparando fuego de nuevo, Pikachu salto a un lado y Delphox lo siguió- síguelo no dejes de disparar -Delphox siguió sin para de soltar fuego en el campo- ahora cubre el campo con fuego! -Delphox dejo de seguir a Pikachu y comenzó a lanzar fuego en todo el lado de Pikachu, Pikachu se detuvo un momento sintiendo calor cuando se fijo y se quedo quito salto gritando de dolor-

Que hiciste?! -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Sencillo tu Pikachu es rápido pero si no se puede correr en el campo es ventaja se va -dijo Surei sonriendo pero Ash grupo un poco molesto- veras Delphox quemo todo el campo dejando la roca caliente si Pikachu no puede parase en el campo no puede pelear correctamente -Surei vio como Pikachu estaba saltando de lado a lado tratando de evitar que sus patas se quemaran- Delphox usa llamarada! -Delphox volvió a trazar la cruz de cinco picos y la disparo-

Pikachu salto lo mas alto que puedas rápido! -Ash grito y Pikachu salto de lado a lado con fuerza evitando el golpe de parte de Delphox- ahora usa electrobola en Delphox -Pikachu giro lanzando su electrobola contra Delphox y Delphox lo recibió directo en el cuerpo cuando una explosión en el campo- funciono?!

No -dijo Surei sonriendo dejando que el humo revelara a Delphox con algunas descargas en el cuerpo por estática- usa llamarada! -Delphox volvió a trazar la cruz y la disparo- ahora combina,a con psicocarga! -Delphox volvió a disparar un rayo morado de su vara y le dio a la cruz haciendo que se volviera de un color morado con descargas y fuego-

Combinaron sus ataques -dijo Clemont sorprendido-

Eso es legal? -dijo Dawn sorprendida, Pikachu no supo que hacer y recibió el ataque directamente en el cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Pikachu salió despedido del humo herido y cayó al suelo, se levanto serio y expulso descargas de sus mejillas-

Bien Pikachu es todo o nada usa Carga salvaje! -Ash grito y Pikachu corrió cubriendo su cuerpo de una onda amarilla de rayos en su cuerpo-

No te dejes ganar Delphox -dijo Surei seria- usa Nitrocarga! -Delphox avanzó corriendo concentrando fuego en su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas, los dos pokemon chocaron sus ataques dejando una onda de impacto entre los dos, el fuego y el rayo estaba peleando entre los dos en el campo, ninguno de los dos cedía hasta que hubo una explosión muy fuerte en el campo, el humo cubrió a visión de todos los espectadores y de los entrenadores, en un momento a otro los dos pokemon aparecieron en el campo, Pikachu estaba en el suelo derrotado y Delphox estaba parado con descargas en el cuerpo-

Pikachu no puede continuar el ganador es Delphox -dijo el arbitro serio, Ash se acercó a Pikachu y lo cargo-

Estuviste increíble Pikachu bien hecho ahora tomate un descanso -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintió, solo se puso en su lugar y bajo a Pikachu con cuidado al suelo- bien veamos cual voy a usar ya se! -Ash tomo una pokebola normal y la lanzo- yo te elijo Greninja! -apareció Greninja en su postura de combate-

Conque Greninja bien -dijo Surei sonriendo- Delphox regresa -guardo a Delphox en una pokebola y tomo otra- sal Serperior! -el Pokemon serpiente apareció pero había algo diferente en ella, tenía una piedra de color azul en forma redonda en el cuello-

Miren Serperior tiene una piedra atada en el cuello -dijo May sorprendida-

Entonces eso significa que ya puede Mega evolucionar? -dijo Violeta sorprendida-

Eso no es posible -dijo Izak serio mientras sudaba un poco- creo que...esa piedra no parece de Mega evolución -Izak se sorprendido un momento- es piedra tiene algo que me da muy mala espina...

Serperior usa tormenta de hojas! -Serperior grito y libero una tormenta de hojas de su cuerpo-

Greninja salta y usa shuriken de agua! -Greninja salto esquivando la tormenta de hojas, lanzó dos shuriken directos a Serperior dandole en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión de vapor, Serperior apareció sin ningún rasguño- no hubo efecto?

Serperior avanza -Serperior avanzó rápido en el suelo hasta acercarse a Greninja- usa enrosque! -Serperior se enroscó en el cuerpo de Greninja y comenzó a soltar un brillo dorado haciendo que Greninja soltara quejidos y cerrara los ojos-

Greninja que tienes?! -Ash grito preocupado viendo un Greninja sufría por el agarre de Serperior-

Es veneno -dijo Clemont sorprendido y las chicas le pusieron atención mientras se acomodaba los lentes- enrosque es...

Enrosque es una técnica de tipo veneno, solo los Pokemon que tengan un cuerpo parecido al de una serpiente lo pueden usar, atrapan a su víctima y le inyectan veneno en el cuerpo haciéndolos sufrir bastante -dijo Amy seria-

Hay yo quería decirlo -dijo Clemont algo decaído-

En estos momentos Greninja tendrá que hacer algo pronto o el veneno lo vencerá -dijo Amy seria viendo como Greninja cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Greninja usa corte -Ash grito y Greninja creo una daga de energía blanca, lanzó un corte vertical dandole un golpe a Serperior en la cabeza- sujétalo del cuerpo y salta -Greninja abrazo parte del cuerpo de Serperior y se elevó en el aire- usa corte de nuevo! -Greninja lanzó un corte vertical a la cabeza de Serperior, siguió golpeándola hasta que Serperior lo soltó- ahora golpea aéreo! -las manos de Greninja brillaron de un color blanco y avanzó dandole un golpe vertical a Serperior en la cabeza y la tiro al suelo con fuerza- Shuriken de agua! -Greninja giro lanzando una shuriken de agua directo al cuerpo de Serperior dejando una nube de vapor en el campo, Serperior se levanto con leves heridas-

Usa rayo solar! -el cuerpo de Serperior comenzó a brillar concentrando energía en su cuerpo-

Usa niebla! -Greninja abrió la boca y soltó humo para cubrir, Serperior disparó y le dio al humo, el rayo siguió su camino hasta impactar en uno de los muros, Serperior busco a Greninja pero no lo encontró- usa corte! -detrás de Serperior apareció Greninja dandole un corte con su navaja en la espalda, Serperior grito un momento y cayó al suelo sintiendo dolor-

Serperior levantarte y usa hoja navaja! -Serperior hizo brillar su cola, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe horizontal-

Salta y usa golpe aéreo! -Greninja salgo esquivando el ataque bajo haciendo que sus brazos brillaran de un color blanco, le dio un golpe cruzado a Serperior en la cabeza y la alejo un momento-

Usa tormenta de hojas! -Serperior hizo que su cola brillara de color verde y lanzó la tormenta directamente en Greninja, Greninja se quejó de dolor y fue elevado atrapado en la tormenta de hojas- estrella lo al suelo! -Serperior grito y bajo a Greninja impactándolo en el suelo con la tormenta de hojas, Greninja se levanto algo a dolorido- ríndase no podrán ganar

No nos digas que no rindamos -dijo Ash serio- seguiremos peleando no importa las veces que sean necesarias! -Ash y Greninja se sincronizaron levantando el puño serios- ahora usa tu Mega forma Greninja! -Greninja grito rodeándose de agua en todo el cuerpo, Greninja estaba en su forma de Greninja Ash-

Esa es la fusión de la que me hablaron? -dijo Amy sorprendida, Sylveon estaba igual de sorprendida que su entrenadora-

Usa corte! -Greninja avanzó formando una navaja en sus manos, Greninja le dio un corte cruzado a Serperior en la cara y la alejo de el, salgo a un lado y siguió a Serperior, apareció detrás de ella dandole otro corte, salto y se elevó en el aire- usa Shuriken de agua! -Greninja frío lanzando una shuriken de agua de gran tamaño dandole a Serperior directo al cuerpo causando una explosión de vapor en el campo, Greninja solo llego con Ash y deshizo el agua de momento, del vapor apareció Serperior muy herida-

No hay tiempo para sorpresas -Surei tomo una piedra color azul de su bolsillo y la vio un momento, en una de las puertas traseras al estadio estaba Ray viéndola serio, ella se dio cuenta y tuvo miedo- no queda de otra, Serperior fusión con Suicune! -Surei alzo la piedra haciendo que la piedra que tenía Serperior en el cuello comenzará a brillar con fuerza, en un momento el cuerpo de Serperior comenzó a hacerme mas grande y largo, de su panza salieron cuatro patas de tres dedos cada una, el cuello que tenía se dividió en dos tomando la forma de dos alas cortas en su cuello, su cola seguía casi igual, en su cara aparecieron bigotes delgados y un poco largos mientras en su cabeza aparecieron cuernos cortos inclinados hacia atrás, el brillo paso y Serperior estaba revelando su nueva forma dejando al público sorprendido parecía que Serperior había ganado rasgos físicos parecidos a los de Suicune-

No puede ser! -Bruce grito sorprendido- esos sujetos han...Copiado el poder de Suicune en una piedra llave

Por eso hicieron que los Pokemon legendarios aparecieran en todos las regiones esa era su meta robar los poderes de ellos y mezclarlos con sus propios Pokemon -dijo Izak serio-

Eso es imposible -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Ash ten cuidado Serperior ahora es muy peligroso! -Luci grito preocupada pero Ash solo estaba concentrado en el Pokemon frente a el-

No importa que clase de Pokemon uses no pienso perder ahora -dijo Ash serio, Greninja se cubrió de agua de nuevo- ve y usa corte! -Greninja avanzó y lanzó un corte con su navaja de energía, Serperior soporto el corte con su cabeza, uso mas fuerza y en su cabeza apareció una melena amarilla que parecía estar hecha de hiervas, grito y libero energía causando una leve explosión naranja en el campo, Greninja fue empujado con fuerza-

Usa súper rayo solar! -Serperior salto hasta lo más alto del estadio, se cubrió con el brillo del sol concentrando energía en todo su cuerpo, disparo un rayo anaranjado parecido al fuego-

Esquiva lo! -Ash grito y Greninja salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, el rayo solar golpeo el suelo causando una fuerte explosión que afectó poco a Greninja, Greninja fue empujado con la fuerza del viento y se estrelló con el muro del estadio- Greninja esta bien? -Greninja salió del muro algo herido y Ash sintió el dolor también en la espalda- esta bien...vamos -Ash se quejó de dolor de momento y Greninja avanzó hacia el campo- usa golpe aéreo! -Greninja se cubrió de agua y avanzó hacia Serperior que estaba cerca de el, se cruzo de brazos haciendo brillar sus brazos y le dio un golpe a Serperior en la cara dejándole una leve herida, Greninja comenzó a golpear a Serperior en todo el cuerpo dejándole leves heridas-

Usa hoja navaja! -Serperior se grito y le dio un golpe a Greninja en el cuerpo con la cola, Greninja y Ash sintieron un fuerte dolor en el pecho y Greninja termino cayendo en el suelo herido-

Resiste amigo -dijo Ash cerrando el ojo derecho por el dolor, noto algo en Surei ella estaba sudando un poco y parecía que se tallaba sintiendo algo de dolor- bien usa niebla! -Greninja abrió la boca cubriendo todo el campo con humo, Serperior comenzó a toser y no podía ver nada por el humo, Surei comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos y comenzó a toser un poco también- usa golpe a eres simultáneo! -Greninja se metió al humo y comenzó a correr rodeando a Serperior, la golpeó en la espalda dejando un poco de dolor, la rodeo y volvió a golpearla en la cabeza, Greninja rodeo y golpeó a Serperior en todo el cuerpo, Surei se quejó un poco sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo-

Hoy lo notaste? -dijo Brice serio e Izak asintió viendo como reaccionaba Surei por los golpes que recibía Serperior- ella

Déjalo Bruce debemos esperar que todo termine -dijo Izak serio-

Serperior usa tormenta de hojas! -Serperior grito liberando su tormenta de hojas en su cuerpo, la tormenta de hojas creció y deshizo la niebla de Greninja, el ataque golpeo directo a Greninja en el cuerpo alejándolo de ahí, Ash se quejó de dolor un poco, su ropa se rasgo un poco y las heridas dejaron algo de marca en el cuerpo-

Greninja dime estas bien? -dijo Ash respirando agitado y Greninja se levanto asintiendo- bien vuelve a usar niebla pero con mas fuerza en el campo, Greninja salto y expulsó humo de subo a cubriendo todo el campo de nuevo- ahora rodea a Serperior y lanza la lluvia de Shuriken de aguas

Serperior atenta! -Surei grito pero Greninja estaba saltando de lado a lado lanzando Shuriken de agua rodeando a Serperior en todo el campo, las Shuriken fueron golpeando a Serperior en todo el cuerpo, Serperior se quejaba un poco igual o que Surei que terminaba con leves heridas- gira usando hoja navaja! -Serperior corrió en círculos lanzando un golpe con su cola brillando de color verde, estaba dandole a la niebla hasta que le dio a Greninja en el cuerpo lanzándolo a su lado del campo, Ash se quejó sujetando su lado derecho de las costillas, Surei y Ash cayeron al suelo de rodillas sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, Serperior grito y se levanto algo molesta y herida- esto no se acaba usa rayo aurora! -Surei dio la orden y Serperior comenzó a cantar un poco hasta que soltó un rayo de multicolores de su boca dandole a Greninja directamente causando que lo lanzará contra el muro dejando un herida en su pecho igual que en Ash-

Greninja! -Ash lo llamo pero Greninja estaba derrotado- Greninja bien hecho estuviste increíble -lo guardo en su pokebola- bien es hora de que descanses -bien Surei es hora de terminar nuestra pelea y destruiré esa extraña evolución -tomo una pokebola normal- Charizard yo te elijo! -lo lanzo y apareció Charizard- Charizard reacciona a mi llamado -apretó la meta piedra y Charizard Mega evoluciono en su forma oscura y azul- esta vez atacare con mas fuerza!

Eso estoy esperando bestia -dijo Surei sonriendo- Serperior rayo aurora!

Usa lanzallamas! -los dos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques chocando y causando una explosión en el campo- elevar en el aire y usa lanzallamas! -Charizard rugió y se elevó en el aire, rodeo a Serperior y disparo su lanzallamas-

Usa tormenta de hojas para intentar cambiar la trayectoria! -Serperior grito causando una tormenta de hojas en el campo, el lanzallamas azul de Charizard choco con el viento pero se causó una colisión en el campo, el lanzallamas de Charizard quemo las hojas y le dio un golpe directo a Serperior causándole mucho dolor, Serperior solo grito igual que Surei, Serperior cayó al suelo sin poder moverse y perdió su transformación dejando la piedra a su lado la cual se rompió a la mitad- Serperior! -Surei y Sylveon fueron a ver al Pokemon- dime como te sientes? -Serperior asintió entre cerrando los ojos- me alegra que estés bien hermosa descansa -la guardo en su pokebola y la dejo descansar- estuvo muy peligroso pero te lo compensare después -regreso a su lado y saco una pokebola- vamos Delphox pelea! -liberó a Delphox-

Que esta pensando hacer? -dijo Bonnie confundida- por que lanzó un Pokemon normal contra un Mega Pokemon?

Deberían fijarse mejor esta vez Delphox se ve mejor -dijo Clemont sorprendido- parece curado

Es verdad supongo que debe tener una idea en mente -dijo Lucí seria-

Usa Psicocarga! -Delphox lanzó un rayo morado de su cara y le dio a Charizard en el cuerpo-

Charizard usa garra dragón! -Charizard rugió con fuerza, extendió los brazos a los lados creando garras hechas de energía verde y avanzó, le dio un corte cruzado a Delphox dandole un golpe directo en el cuerpo, Delphox fue empujando pero arrastro los pies quedando arrodillado en el suelo-

Sigue usando Psicocarga una y otra vez! -Delphox disparó una segunda Psicocarga dandole a Charizard en el pecho causando que se cubriera de energía morada pero nada pasaba, Charizard solo rugió un poco y deshizo la carga en su cuerpo- usa fuego místico!

Lanzallamas! -Ash grito y a,vos Pokemon dispararon un rayo de fuego concentrado, los dos ataques chocaron en el campo pero solo crearon una fuerte colisión en el campo hasta que el lanzallamas de Charizard tomó ventaja golpeando a Delphox directo en el cuerpo, se produjo una explosión en el campo y Delphox apareció herido- no se donde es admirable

Usa la ultima Psicocarga! -Surei dio la orden y Delphox disparó su Psicocarga de su vara dandole a Charizard en el cuerpo de nuevo, Charizard solo rugió deshaciendo la carga-

Usa garra dragón! -Charizard avanzó en la Psicocarga y le dio a Delphox un golpe con su garra de energía en el cuerpo, Delphox cayó al suelo derrotado-

Charizard gana este encuentro! -dijo el arbitro serio mientras Ash estaba serio viendo a Charizard hasta que tuvo una estática en todo el cuerpo-

Ya veo ese era su plan -dijo Clemont serio- su..-no termino por que Surei le dio una patada en la cara-

Su plan era darle Psicocarga continuamente hasta darle estática e impedir que peleara mas a gusto -dijo Amy seria dejando a Clemont tirado a un lado con una aura de depresión-

Eso representa una desventaja de momento -dijo Misty algo seria, las chicas seguían un poco preocupadas-

Bien sal Flygon -Surei lanzó su pokebola liberando a Flygon en el campo- usa pulso dragón! -Flygon rugió y lanzó su ataque liberando a un dragón de color morado de su boca-

Lanzallamas! -Ash grito dando la orden y Charizard rugió disparando sus llamas, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo-

Elévate! -Flygon se elevó en el aire y vio a Charizard- usa pulso dragón! -Flygon grito y liberó el dragón desde su boca-

Charizard usa garra de dragón para detener el ataque! -Charizard rugió creando sus garras, se cruzo de brazos y bloqueo el ataque usando sus garras, el ataque impacto creando una explosión- Charizard! -del humo apareció Charizard con solo un leve rasguño- síguelo! -Charizard se elevó en el aire y persiguió a Flygon- usa lanzallamas! -Charizard rugió y estaba por lanzar su ataque pero la estática apareció en su cuerpo deteniéndolo de momento-

Es nuestra oportunidad Flygon usa carga Dragón! -Surei grito y Flygon rugió cubriéndose de energía morada, avanzó formando un dragón en todo su cuerpo, le dio un golpe directo a Charizard creando una explosión en el aire, del humo Flygon salió ileso- no te confíes usa pulso dragón de nuevo! -Flygon rugió y disparó su ataque dandole a Charizard en la cortina de humo causando un explosión mayor-

Charizard! -Ash lo llamo y Charizard salió del humo con leves heridas en el cuerpo- bien amigo usa Infierno! -Charizard avanzó y sujeto a Flygon de los brazos, abrió la boca y escupió fuego cubriendo a Flygon de fuego, el fuego exploto cubriendo el cielo con humo, Charizard bajo un poco y Flygon cayó al suelo herido-

Flygon! -Flygon se levanto algo herido pero se puso de pie- bien usa Venganza! -el cuerpo de Flygon se cubrió de una aura rojiza y disparó un rayo blanco de su boca dandole a Charizard directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión-

Todavía no perdemos! -dijo Ash serio mientras el campo se cubrió de humo y Charizard apareció en el aire- usa lanzallamas! -Charizard rugió y disparó su lanzallamas contra Flygon, el lanzallamas empujo a Flygon contra el muro y este quedo mas debilitado-

Flygon tu puedes -Flygon se movió un poco saliendo de las rocas pero ya no aguanto y cayó al suelo derrotado- hay no Flygon -Surei le tallo la cabeza y Flygon se disculpó- no te preocupes no es tu culpa estamos cumpliendo la parte del plan, descansa amigo -lo guardo en su pokebola y luego vio a Sylveon- en verdad no quiero usar el prototipo pero debo o ellos -Surei se entristeció un momento y Sylveon la cubrió con sus listones- esta bien confío en Izak cuando esto acabe -se levanto y saco una pokebola negra-

Supongo que usaras a Sylveon no? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

No esta vez usare un pokemon que nadie esperaba -dijo Surei seria-

Pero ya tienes a Sylveon en total ya son seis pokemon -dijo Ash confundido- acaso tienes otro pokemon

Así es veras Sylveon es mi mejor amiga pero ella no tiene una pokebola así que por eso siempre anda libre caminando conmigo -dijo Surei seria- en otras palabras puedo cargar seis pokemon en pokebolas mas Sylveon y ahora aquí esta mi sexto y último pokemon ve Zapdos! -todo el público se impresiono al escuchar el nombre del pokemon, la pokebola se abrió soltando un brillo azul, el cielo se cubrió de nubes oscuras y comenzó a una tormenta eléctrica, el pokemon se materializó dando lugar a un Zapdos pero este tenía el pelo negro con bordes amarillos y una marca vertical en la frente de color amarilla, sus ojos eran blancos y sin vida, apenas apareció todos los presentes no se lo creían-

Esto no puede ser como fue posible que capturara a un pokemon legendario?! -dijo Alexa sorprendida, por su suerte todo el tiempo estuvo grabando lo sucedido con su cámara-

Ese no es el verdadero Zapdos -dijo Izak serio y los demás le pusieron atención- ese es un pokemon creado por la cuenta lo se por que yo estudie las bases para entender la clonación

Es desgraciado de Berseck logró clonar a un pokemon legendario, el nos esta diciendo que ya no hay nada que lo detenga para sus planes -dijo Bruce serio y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Espero que Ash tenga un plan por que esa cosa parece que no tiene vida -dijo Izak serio viendo al Zapdos clonado-

Bien Ash que piensas hacer acobardarte y salir corriendo? -dijo Surei con burla pero no sonreía-

No tengo miedo ya me eh enfrentado a un pokemon legendario antes verdad Charizard? -dijo Ash sonriendo y Charizard asintió- bien Charizard usa garra de dragón! -Charizard creo sus garras y avanzó en un vuelo rápido-

Pico taladro! -Zapdos comenzó a girar y bajo en picada extendiendo mas su pico-

Es hora de la batalla final me pregunto quien de los dos resultara ganador -dijo Amy seria-


	39. Chapter 39

**Una batalla contra el Zapdos clonado!**

Era la última ronda en la liga pokemon y Ash estaba enfrentando a Surei una entrenadora novata de su misma edad, en cada uno de los encuentros los pokemon de ambos fueron derrotados y debilitados a Ash solo le quedan tres pokemon y a Surei solo le quedaba uno pero el ultimo pokemon que liberó resultó ser un Zapdos que según Izak había sido clonado, Ash solo tenía a Charizard afuera y Zapdos estaba listo para atacar-

Usa garra Dragón! -Ash dio la orden y Charizard rugió creando sus garras de energía y avanzó hacia Zapdos-

Usa pico taladro! -Surei grito, Zapdos grito y comenzó a girar de forma rápida usando su pico como punto central, bajo en picada y los dos pokemon se estrellaron creando un choque fuerte en el aire, los dos estaba forcejeando hasta que Charizard abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco evitando el ataque- detente! -Zapdos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- usa atactrueno! -Zapdos grito y libero un rayo de su cuerpo-

Usa lanzallamas! -Ash grito y Charizard rugió disparando sus llamas de la boca, los dos ataques chocaron cuando un explosión en el campo- avanza y usa lanzallamas! -Charizard avanzó rápido hacia Zapdos y disparó su lanzallamas dandole a Zapdos en el pecho-

Zapdos vuela y usa electro cañón! -Zapdos grito abriendo las alas y las llamas de Charizard se deshicieron en el aire, en su pico concentro una energía de color verde y amarilla en forma de una bola, la disparó y Charizard la esquivo moviéndose a un lado- Sigue disparando! -Zapdos siguió disparando mas de tres veces pero Charizard lo esquivaba con dificultad-

Usa garra de dragón! -Charizard creo sus garras golpeando los ataques de Zapdos en el aire y los cortaba, avanzó mientras esquivaba los ataques en el aire cuando estaba cerca de Zapdos este le disparó una bola de electricidad y le dio directo en el pecho, Charizard gruño un poco pero siguió avanzando y le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho- sujétalo de las alas y usa infierno! -Charizard se dio la vuelta y lo sujeto de las alas, abrió la boca disparando su ataque más fuerte, Zapdos fue cubierto por unas llamas azules y grito un poco sintiendo dolor-

Zapdos no te contengas! -Surei dio la orden mientras Zapdos solo bajo sus alas cubriendo su cuerpo hasta que grito abriendo sus alas y el fuego se deshizo en el aire- usa Atactrueno! -Zapdos grito y libero un rayo de su cuerpo dandole a Charizard en el cuerpo, Charizard rugió y deshizo el rayo- elévate y usa carga! -Zapdos se elevó en el aire y llego a las nubes de tormenta dejando que un trueno lo golpeara y sus cuerpo se cubrió de rayos-

Cuidado Charizard trata de esquivar todos los ataques -Ash grito y Charizard comenzó a rodear a Zapdos volando-

Es imposible escapar del rayo! Zapdos usa Atactrueno! -Zapdos grito y libero una red de rayos de su cuerpo en todo el cielo, Charizard voló tratando de esquivar los truenos pero uno le dio en el cuerpo dejándolo un poco estático y rugiendo de dolor-

Charizard! -Ash grito un poco preocupado viendo como Charizard no podía moverse- Charizard no te rindas usa Garra de dragón! -Charizard rugió y extendió sus alas a los lados deshaciendo el trueno que lo tenía atrapado, creo sus garras de energía y avanzó hacia Zapdos, lanzó un corte cruzado golpeando el pecho de Zapdos dejando una leve explosión, Zapdos salió del humo y se elevó mas en el cielo-

Usa pico taladro! -Zapdos comenzó a girar extendiendo su pico, avanzó rápido mientras Charizard se quedaba quieto-

Esquiva lo y usa lanzallamas! -Ash grito y Charizard lo esquivo en el último momento, Zapdos lo paso y Charizard respiro hondo soltando fuego azul de su boca dandole a Zapdos en la espalda causando una leve explosión- usa garra de dragón! -Charizard avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado de nuevo a Zapdos en la espalda-

Usa trueno! -Zapdos soltó una leve descarga de su cuerpo al cielo, Charizard lo esquivo pero las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a soltar mas y mas relámpagos, del cielo cayo un gran trueno que le dio a Charizard en el cuerpo causando un grito de parte suya pero no solo fue el único afectado Zapdos también fue afectado por el ataque, los dos entrenadores se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos por el resplandor del ataque, en cuanto el resplandor paso reveló a Charizard y a Zapdos con descargas en los cuerpo mientras respiraban de forma agitada, Charizard tenía heridas leves en el cuerpo y Zapdos aun no mostraba rasgos de estar herido- apenas funciono muy bien Zapdos usa Atactrueno! -Zapdos estaba cara do rayos en su cuerpo-

Eso no Charizard avanzó y lanza infierno! -Charizard avanzó hacia Zapdos mientras esté disparó el rayo de su cuerpo, Charizard solo se movió a un lado volando esquivando el ataque, cuando estaba cerca de Zapdos solo concentro fuego azul en su cuerpo y lo disparo en forma de una esfera desde su boca golpeando directamente a Zapdos causando una explosión de fuego en el aire y en el cuerpo de Zapdos, en un momento parecía que Zapdos se estaba quemando con el fuego azul hasta que exploto dejando una cortina de humo, Charizard estaba esperando pero sólo recibió un Atactrueno leve en el cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas algo adolorido- Charizard estas bien? -Charizard se levanto y rugió un poco- muy bien amigo prepárate -los dos vieron que del humo salió Zapdos algo herido con descargas en el cuerpo-

Usa carga en lo más alto del cielo -Zapdos se elevó mas en el aire y llego a las nubes, se cubrió de rayos cargando su cuerpo- Atactrueno

Lanzallamas! -Charizard disparó sus llamas y Zapdos disparó un rayo de su cuerpo, los dos ataques chocaron en el aire causando una colisión entre los dos, la colisión entre los ataques creció hasta explotar dejando una nube de humo- elévate! -Charizard avanzó usando sus alas y Zapdos también avanzó aleteando un poco-

Pico taladro! -Zapdos comenzó a girar concentro la fuerza en su pico, Charizard lo esquivo llevándose un leve corte y herida en el pecho, Charizard quedo a las espaldas de Zapdos un momento- vuelve a atacar!

Lanzallamas! -Charizard soltó un disparo de fuego golpeando a Zapdos pero este solo perforó el lanzallamas y golpeó a Charizard directo en el cuerpo, Charizard quedo algo herido y estaba por caer, abrió los ojos y quedo con las alas abiertas flotando- cuídate y usa Garra dragón! -Charizard avanzó creando sus garras de nuevo, le dio un corte directo a Zapdos en el cuerpo dejándole una leve herida, Zapdos grito un poco por el dolor-

Aletea y usa atactrueno! -Zapdos grito abriendo sus y libero un rayo de su cuerpo dandole a Charizard en el cuerpo dejándolo mas herido- aléjate un poco mas

Tu también Charizard! -los dos pokemon abrieron sus alas para alejarse y hará terreno- usa infierno! -Charizard dio la vuelta cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas azules en todo el cuerpo, avanzó dejando un rastro de fuego en su camino-

Zapdos usa carga en todo su cuerpo, mantén el rayo y usa pico taladro! -Zapdos hizo que un rayo le cayera al cuerpo, comenzó a gritar extendiendo su pico mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayos, los dos pokemon terminaron chocando el uno contra el otro dejando una gran explosión en el aire por sus ataques, el humo cubrió todo y ambos pokemon fueron cayendo al suelo, los dos estaban acostados en el suelo un momento pero Zapdos logró levantarse y quedar de pie mientras que Charizard perdía su Mega evolución quedando derrotado-

Zapdos gana este encuentro -dijo el arbitro sorprendido, Ash guardo a Charizard su pokebola-

Estuviste muy bien Charizard pero le hiciste un gran daño siéntete orgulloso -dijo Ash sonriendo- bien mi nuevo pokemon es Sceptile! -lanzó una pokebola revelando a Sceptile el cual tenía heridas leves en el cuerpo-

Ese Sceptile está débil no durara ni dos turnos en nuestro encuentro -dijo Surei sonriendo- Zapdos usa atactrueno -Zapdos grito liberando rayos de su cuerpo-

Esquiva los! -Sceptile salgo a un lado y comenzó a correr para esquivar los ataques- usa rayo solar! -se detuvo un momento concentrando energía en su cuerpo, abrió la boca y disparo un rayo amarillo dandole a Zapdos en el cuerpo causando una explosión- bien hecho

Elévate! -Zapdos salió del humo enojado, se elevó mas en el aire- usa carga! -el trueno golpeo el cuerpo de Zapdos haciendo que cargara energía- ahora usa atactrueno! -Zapdos hizo que múltiples rayos atacaran el suelo dejando rodeado a Sceptile, un trueno salió del centro y golpeo el cuerpo de Sceptile, Sceptile termino cerrando los ojos aguantando el dolor, Zapdos se detuvo y bajo al suelo viendo como Sceptile tenía descargas en el cuerpo -

Usa hoja navajas! -Sceptile barrio los ojos se cruzo de brazos y sus hojas navajas aparecieron en un brillo, avanzó corriendo y golpeo directamente a Zapdos en el cuerpo cuajándole una herida más grave, Zapdos retrocedió un par de pasos-

Usa atactrueno! -Zapdos estaba por atacar pero tuvo descargas en su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera- oh no

Es nuestra oportunidad Sceptile usa rayo solar! -Sceptile cargo energía en su cuerpo una vez mas y disparo su rayo solar dandole a Zapdos en el cuerpo, el rayo solar termino empujando a Zapdos contra el muro haciendo que chocará de espaldas dejando un agujero, el rayo solar termino explotando cubriendo la mitad del campo con humo, Sceptile y Ash esperaban a ver cual era el resultado del ataque, en un momento Zapdos salió del humo de pie y con algunos rasguños- no puede ser a pesar del daño infligido sigue como si nada!

Ese pokemon es demasiado fuerte -dijo Misty sorprendida pero con un toque de miedo-

Rayos no siguieran Charizard ni Sceptile pudieron derrotarlo -dijo Violeta algo seria, las demás estaba igual que Misty sorprendidas y asustadas-

Usa pico taladro! -Zapdos se elevó y avanzó girando-

Usa hija navajas! -Sceptile se cruzo de brazos creando sus navajas en los brazos y el ataque de Zapdos choco con sus brazos en un forcejeo, los dos estaban empujando al otro pero las hojas de Sceptile terminaron siendo cortadas por el pico de Zapdos, el ataque de Zapdos le dio directo en el pecho y lo fue empuñando hasta estrellarlo contra la pared dejando una cortina de polvo, Zapdos solo salió aleteando dejando a Sceptile inconsciente en la pared- Sceptile! -Ash corrió hacia él para ver como estaba, Sceptile abrió los ojos cansado y débil- me alegro que estés bien amigo vamos toma un descanso -lo guardo en su pokebola y se acercó al campo viendo al Zapdos cansado-

Ahora que puede hacer Ash? Ya derrotaron a sus pokemon mas fuertes -dijo Bonnie algo asustada-

Aun le queda un pokemon y ese puede ser Lucario -dijo Serena algo sorprendida-

Es verdad si usa a Mega Lucario tendrá la ventaja una vez mas -dijo Korrina sonriendo, Ash tomo su pokebola negra y la lanzo-

Noibat yo te elijo! -dijo Ash lanzando su pokebola mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos-

De entre todos escogió al bebe Noibat?! Esta loco -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Es imposible Noibat apenas tiene unos meses de nacido no podría hacerle frente a un Zapdos ahora Ash ha entregado la liga en bandeja de plata -dijo Alexa sorprendida pero algo seria, mientras Izak solo estaba serio viendo que planeaba Ash, Noibat solo estaba volando en el aire frente al gran pokemon del rayo, Zapdos apenas dio un paso y Noibat retrocedió un poco por el miedo, de solo ver a Zapdos Noibat retrocedió a los brazos de Ash por miedo-

Tranquilo Noibat yo estoy aquí contigo si vamos a ganar esto juntos Noibat -dijo Ash sonriendo mientras le tallaba la encabeza a Noibat y Noibat asintió sonriendo, se soltó de los brazos de Ash y voló hasta el centro del campo- usa Supersónico! -Noibat emitió un chillido muy fuerte directo contra Zapdos provocando que Zapdos tratara de taparse los oídos por el dolor, Surei trato de darle una orden pero Zapdos no la escuchaba por el chillido- usa Acrobacia! -Noibat se cubrió de una energia azul y avanzó dandole un golpe a Zapdos en el pecho, se dio la vuelta y le dio otro golpe pero en la espalda haciendo que Zapdos diera unos pasos hacia enfrente- ahora usa bola sombra! -Noibat abrió la boca disparando una pequeña bola sombra dandole a Zapdos en la espalda causando una leve explosión, Noibat solo volvió a su lado del campo viendo como Zapdos solo abrió los ojos sin problemas y se elevó en el cielo-

Usa carga! -Zapdos se elevó mas en el aire y cargo sus energías- ahora atactrueno! -Zapdos grito liberando truenos de su cuerpo en todo el campo-

Noibat usa acrobacia para evadir los ataques! -Noibat asintió y comenzó a brillar de color azul para volar a una alta velocidad, los rayos esta bono por darle pero Noibat solo los esquivaba con una maniobra dejando que dieran en el suelo, en un momento uno le dio en el cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo algo herido- Noibat! -Ash le grito preocupado mientras el pequeño pokemon estaba asustado por el dolor, Zapdos en un momento comenzó a gritar liberando rayos de su cuerpo- que le pasa? -Ash como todos vieron como Zapdos no paraba de gritar y lanzar atacas de forma aleatoria por todo el campo causando explosiones incontrolables-

Es perdiendo el razonamiento no puede ni manejar su propio poder! -Izak grito sorprendido- todos salgan del estadio ese pokemon se esta saliendo de control -saco una pokebola negra de su cinturón- Bruce

Entendido -dijo Brice serio sacando un pokebola-

Esperen los dos -Dianta les dio una orden viendo que los rayos no pasaban hacia los espectadores- se que esto se ve mal pero les pido que tengan fe en el muchacho -todos se quedaron callados viendo con oAsh se cubría la cara con los brazos-

Ya no tengo dl control sobre el esta perdiendo su razonamiento, si no lo paro ahora todo el estadio será destruido y la gente lastimada -dijo Surei seria trato de regresar a Zapdos a la pokebola pero este soltó un rayo haciendo que cayera en la pokebola, la pokebola gano estática y Surei la soltó por dolor- oh no! No puedo regresarlo!

Noibat sal de ahí! -Ash trato de entrar al campo pero Noibat estaba muy asustado- Noibat! -Ash trato de caminar pero un rayo estaba por golpearlo y grito del susto-

Ash ten cuidado eso es un campo minado si te toca un rayo estas muerto! -Bruce grito serio pero Ash no lo escucho y decidió ir a buscar a Noibat-

No me iré si ti Noibat! -Ash grito serio y Noibat lo vio hiendo por el- Noibat ven! -Noibat se levanto y estaba por ir con el pero Zapdos dio un grito y libero un rayo hacia Ash-

Ash ten cuidado! -las chicas gritaron asustadas viendo que el rayo estaba por golpearlo, Noibat se levanto y voló rápido hacia el frente de Ash, abrió la boca creando una bola sombra remiendo el impacto de lleno en su ataque-

Noibat! -Ash grito sorprendido viendo que Noibat estaba forcejeando con un rayo para defenderlo- tu puedes lograrlo Noibat! -con ese apoyo el cuerpo de Noibat comenzó a brillar de un color azul- que pasa?! -todos vieron sorprendidos como el ataque de Zapdos fue rechazado y el cuerpo de Noibat se fue haciendo mas grande- está evolucionando! -Ash estaba sonriendo viendo como Noibat paso a ser Noivern, Noivern dio un grito liberando un supersónico todavía más fuerte que hizo eco en todo el campo- Felicidades Noivern! -el pokemon se dio la vuelta sonriendo- bien es hora de acabar con esta pelea! Usa tu mejor ataque ya! -el estomago de Noivern comenzó a brillar de un color darán ja y abrió la boca disparando una bola de energía color marrón, esta esfera paso a Zapdos quedando detrás de el a una mayor altura, la esfera se dispersó formando esferas mas pequeñas que cayeron sobre Zapdos causando una explosión-

Que fue eso? -dijo May sorprendida-

Fue cometa dragón -dijo Dawn sorprendida-

Si pero que clase de Pokemon es Noivern? -dijo Serena sacando su Pokedex mostrando la imagen e información de Noivern- Noivern el pokemon murciélago y forma evolucionado de Noibat, sus sensores sirven para detectar fruta madura y enemigos en la oscuridad o en cuevas, sus grandes alas le permiten surcar grandes distancias y atacar a una mayor distancia- Serena y lose mas se sorprendieron un poco- es un tipo Dragón Ash vuelve a tener la ventaja

Ash Noivern olvido Bola sombra y tacleada, aprendió Meteoro dragón y Pulso dragón aprovéchalos ahora! -Izak le grito y Ash asintió sonriendo-

Bien Noivern usa Acrobacia! -el cuerpo de Noivern brillo de un color azul y avanzó volando hacia Zapdos, Zapdos disparó un rayo tratando de darle a Noivern pero este lo esquivo de forma rápida quedando a su derecha a un par de metros lejos, Zapdos lo siguió y volvió a disparar pero paso lo mismo, Noivern siguió volando hasta que golpeo el cuerpo de Zapdos justo en la espalda, siguió y doblo solo para darle otro golpe en el estomago, siguió volando golpeando el cuerpo de Zapdos cinco veces más, Zapdos grito y disparo un trueno de su cuerpo dandole a Noivern, Noivern solo retrajo sus cuerpo por el dolor pero grito abriendo las alas y deshizo el rayo que lo rodeaba- excelente Noivern ahora usa Pulso dragón! -Noivern abrió la boca y disparo una esfera de energía morada que se convirtió en un dragón, avanzó y golpeo a Zapdos en el cuerpo causando una explosión- no te detengas baja y usa súper sonido en frente de Zapdos, Noivern bajo a una alta velocidad siguiendo a Zapdos hasta que quedo frente a el y grito soltando ondas de sonido lastimando los oídos de Zapdos una vez mas, Zapdos solo grito liberando rayos de su cuerpo, abrió sus alas y se elevó mas en el cielo, soltó una descarga y un rayo lo golpeo, Noivern solo vio como Zapdos estaba cargando para su próximo ataque- no perderemos Noivern usa Acrobacia mientras usas Pulso Dragón! -Noivern avanzó una vez mas mientras cubría su cuerpo de energía azul, abrió la boca y soltó el pulso dragón pero este en ves de alejarse se mezcló con su cuerpo creando un dragón de energía roja con forma de murciélago-

Improviso un nuevo movimiento! -dijo Iris sorprendida- realmente Ash esta loco pero es increíble! -todas sonrieron, Zapdos soltó un trueno de gran tamaño desde el cielo, Noivern solo golpeo el trueno con su cabeza quedando en una colisión,boa energía estaba dividida entre amarillo por el rayo y la energía roja de Noivern, en un momento parecía que Noivern iba a perder-

No te rindas Noivern! -Ash grito dándole ánimos a Noivern- nosotros hemos avanzado mucho en nuestro camino! No podemos darnos por vencido ahora que hemos llegado hasta el final! Todos juntos hemos dado nuestro máximo esfuerzo -Noivern abrió los ojos empujando mas la energía- no podemos perder no ahora da lo máximo Noivern! -Noivern grito con fuerza y atravesó el trueno partiéndolo en diferentes formas, avanzó y le dio un golpe directo a Zapdos en el pecho, el ataque lo empujo mas en el aire, se dio la vuelta dando acrobacias y empezó a caer en picada directo al suelo, el cuerpo de Zapdos termino impactando el suelo con fuerza levantando varias rocas y dejando un agujero en el campo, Ash se cubrió las ojos con sus brazos mientras Sylveon y Surei se abrazaban tratando de soportar el impacto, todo el publico solo vio como la nube de polvo y humo era formada por el impacto, el arbitro se trató de esconder pero solo termino impactado en la pared por la fuerza del impacto, del humo y polvo solo apareció una figura y ese fue Noivern un poco herido pero estaba de pie- arbitro rápido! -el arbitro se despegó de la pared y fue corriendo a ver que pasaba cuando se hacer o se sorprendió de ver al Zapdos en medio del agujero sin poder moverse y sin dar señales de conciencia solo tenía leves tics por los nervios-

Zapdos ya no puede continuar el ganador es Noivern así que el ganador actual de la liga pokemon es Ash ketchup de pueblo paleta! -el arbitro grito extendiendo los brazos, todo el público grito emocionado mientras que el mismo Ash no se lo creía-

Lo logro! Lo logro! -las chicas estaban saltando alegres y sonriendo, mientras en la casa Ketchum Cinthia y Anabel estaban sonriendo emocionadas hasta llorando un poco- nuestro Ash es el nuevo ganador de Kalos! -las chicas estaban emocionadas mientras Delia estaba orgullosa y feliz, mientras en otra parte de las demás regiones-

Aaaaa Ash ganó una liga pokemon es el fin del mundo! -se escucharon los gritos llenos de miedo de Gary y de diferentes entrenadores que conocían a Ash- hallamos a las montañas a refugiarnos para repoblar la tierra! -y mas gritos se escuchaban por el triunfo de Ash, Ash sonrió hasta lloro un poco riendo, Pikachu salto a sus hombros mientras sus demás pokemon salían para felicitarlo-

Ash! -se escucharon los gritos de todas las chicas y corrieron a abrazarlo- felicidades por tu triunfo! Finalmente estas mas cerca de tu sueño! -gritaron todas sonriendo mientras Ash estaba sonriendo feliz y animado por su éxito-

Si finalmente gane la liga Kalos! -Ash grito emocionado mientras los demás celebraban su triunfo junto con el, Izak sonrió un poco y Ash se acercó a él- muchas gracias Maestro Izak gracias por todo! -Ash sonrió e Izak le quito la gorra para tallarle la cabeza como a un niño-

Felicidades Ash te lo mereces estoy muy orgulloso de ti -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras Ash se sonrojo un poco- esta bien puedes desahogarte un rato -Izak sonrió un poco y Ash lo abrazo con fuerza sonriendo- si si ya paso

Gane finalmente gane la liga -dijo Ash sonriendo y las demás sonrieron, Bruce saco una pokebola negra y la lanzo atrapando a Zapdos en ella, la pokebola solo se movió un poco para terminar sellada, Izak se acercó a Surei la levanto con calma-

Cumpliré mi promesa ven conmigo -dijo Izak sonriendo y Surei lloro asintiendo- descuida nada malo te va a pasar

Si confió en ti -dijo Surei un poco mas calmada pero en eso Ray e Izak se vieron a los ojos desde lejos, Ray tanto Roxane estaban molestos apretando los puños, Izak solo abrazo a Surei y la llevo con el cerca de los demás, después de un rato Ash estaba con Dianta en una plataforma sujetando el trofeo de campeón-

El trofeo del campeón el máximo logro de un entrenador pokemon de nuevo en las manos de un joven en ascenso en ser un maestro Pokemon! -grito el comentarista emocionado- el joven Ash ketchup ha sido premiado con el trofeo de la liga Kalos después de una inigualable batalla pokemon! -Ash estaba sonriendo mientras sus pokemon estaban con el celebrando, las chicas lo rodearon mientras Bruce tomo la cámara de Violeta, todos se juntaron junto a Ash el cual no dejaba su trofeo-

Ahora digan Bruce la tiene grande! -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero solo se gano que le lanzarán un zapato de tacón de parte de Dianta directo a la cara- hay! Mi cara! esta bien perdón -se tallo la cara en la zona afectada- digan pokemon!

Pokemon! -dijeron todos y tomo la foto del recuerdo, mientras ellos celebraban en ningún momento Surei se alejaba de Izak por temor a las miradas que se topaba de Ray y su madre Roxane, todos los espectadores se retiraban mientras el grupo de Ash e Izak estaban en el auto de Bruce-

Bien chicos vayan a Ciudad Luminose a una fiesta, Bruce los llevara -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Usted no vendrá maestro? -dijo Ash confundido-

Si iré solo debo ver algo primero -dijo Izak sonriendo- te lo prometo estaré ahí para la fiesta podré volar con Charlina -todos asintieron- cuiden a Surei por mi los veré dentro de poco

Solo cuídate amor -dijo Lucí algo deprimida pero Izak solo asintió y le dio un beso rápido-

Estaré bien vean diviértanse -dijo Izak sonriendo, Bruce arranco el auto y se fueron alejando, apenas Izak dejo de verlos el entro de nuevo al estadio llegando al campo de peleas- bien estoy aquí para hablar Ray! -se escucharon unos pasos detrás de el dejando ver a Ray el cual estaba serio- bien aquí estoy como pediste

Me da gusto verte hermano -dijo Ray sonriendo con burla- tu pequeño aprendiz venció a mi Zapdos clonados pero supongo que quieres saber que tramamos o no?

Así es no importa que hagan serán detenidos como yo los vencí hace años y eso casi me cuesta la vida -dijo Izak serio- supongo que no viniste aquí a solo hablar conmigo verdad?

Claro que no -Ray saco una pokebola normal- eh querido hacerte daño desde hace tiempo pero es mejor tenerte de frente para ver como yo mismo te derrotó -Izak tomo una Extra Ball y la hizo agrandar- terminemos esto de una vez! Ahora mismo te haré pedazos ve Darkrai! -Ray lanzó su pokebola liberando a Darkrai-

Bien tantos deseos tienes de saldar cuentas conmigo? Entonces cumpliré tu deseo -dijo Izak serio- ve Gallade! -liberó a Gallade en el campo- Mega evoluciona! -Gallade Mega evoluciono gracias a Izak- los dos estamos iguales como en aquel momento, te hice esperar?

He esperado este momento hermano -dijo Ray sonriendo- siempre lo espere! -los dos estaban por dar inicio a una nueva pelea-


	40. Chapter 40

**Enfrentando el pasado**

Había paso una media hora desde que Ash había sido nombrado el campeón de Kalos, Bruce había conducido hasta Ciudad Luminose donde se iba a llevar a cabo la celebración por el triunfo de Ash, en el gimnasio y casa de Clemont y Bonnie se llevaba a cabo la celebración en un salón de eventos que se tenía para cualquier cosa, el lugar era amplio y todo estaba decorado de ultimo minuto, todos se reunieron junto a Ash levantando un vaso con agua o bebida

Ash felicidades por tu triunfo -dijo Serena sonriendo- Salud! -dijeron todos sonriendo y Ash estaba contento y sonrío levantando su brazo-

Ash por tu triunfo te tengo un regalo que te gustara mucho -dijo Clemont sonriendo y empujó un carrito con un artefacto escondido debajo de una sabana que lo escondía de la vista- les perder o mis nuevos inventos Clemonticos! -Clemont jalo las sabanas mostrando un televisor conectado a un micrófono cubierto con un cono y conectado a una caja llena de botones y bocinas pequeñas a los lados, el segundo invento parecía que era un holovisor que servía para llamar a diferentes regiones solo que este tenía una antena satelital en la parte superior, a su derecha parecía que tenía un teléfono conectado para hablar o marcar- les presento el traductor Pokemon versión 2.0 y mi propio holovisor que servirá que hables con tus parientes en la región de Kanto y les digas las buenas noticias sin ningún costo

La ciencia es genial -dijo Ash sonriendo emocionado- gracias Clemont!

Entonces puedes usar este traductor para ver que te dirán tus Pokemon con respecto a todo -dijo Misty sonriendo- es realmente increíble -las chicas estaban viendo los inventos de Clemont mientras esté sonreía feliz y contento, se escucho una de las puertas abrirse y entro Luci empujando una camilla con los Pokemon mas pequeños de Ash encima y los mas grandes grandes estaban caminando a su lado, los Pokemon tenían vendas en el cuerpo debido a sus heridas excepto Hawlucha, Lucario y Talonflame ya que ellos no pelearon en la última batalla-

Bien Ash tus Pokemon ya están mejores condiciones bueno casi -dijo Luci sonriendo dejando ver que Sceptile, Charizard y Pikachu tenían la mayoría del cuerpo vendado por sus heridas, Noivern tenía unas cuantas vendas en el cuerpo y el resto estaba igual-

Muchas gracias señora Luci -dijo Ash sonriendo y sus Pokemon sonrieron al verlo- amigos como se sienten -sus Pokemon saludaron y asintieron mostrándole que se sentían un poco mejor- me alegro mucho por qué fin logramos ganar una liga

Oigan ahora que lo pienso donde están el señor Bruce, Amy y la chica que uso a Zapdos? -dijo Bonnie confundida-

Aquí estamos -dijo Brice entrando por una puerta junto con Amy y Surei mientras el cargaba un pastel- perdón la tardanza queríamos un pastel pero la fila fue muy larga

Hubiéramos tardado mucho de no ser por que nos topamos con una amiga de papa -dijo Amy sonriendo y la puerta se abrió revelando a Dianta la cual estaba usando su traje de piel que usaba para salir y ocultarse de los paparazzis-

Dianta! -dijo Ash sonriendo y se acercó a saludarla- me da mucho gusto verla

No Ash el gusto es mío ya que me agrada mucho verte y a tus amigos -dijo Dianta sonriendo- además alguien me dijo que habría pastel

Si envíanos a Bruce por el -dijo Dawn sonriendo, el ambiente se calentó en la habitación al ver que Dianta y Luci estaban una frente a la otra emanando una energía roja que chocaba en el aire,votadas las chicas sintieron miedo y se fueron alejando un poco-

Ah vaya miren que trajo el Purrloin feo -dijo Luci sonriendo- una actriz falsa

Ah yo falsa? -dijo Dianta con burla sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara- deberías dejar de hablar mal y menos frente a tu hija cabeza de Purrloin -se creo un choque de energía en el campo frente a ellas por los celos y el enojo-

Bueno Clemont que tal si por años tus inventos -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso-

Si creo que es lo mejor -dijo Clemont nervioso y sudando del miedo, tomo el micrófono y lo coloco entre Pikachu y la Sylveon de Serena- a ver chicos digan algo sobre este encuentro que hubo que tal les pareció y eso, o Sylveon que sientes por Pikachu -Sylveon se sonrojo un poco y Pikachu se rió un poco, Amy estaba viendo la caja y luego vio como estaba conectado-

Oye tu cuatro ojos esto no esta bien conectado hasta parece que va a explotar -dijo Amy intranquila-

Amy por favor soy un gran científico con experiencia y conozco mis inventos -dijo Clemont algo serio- no creo que una niña como tu pueda entender que estas máquinas si pueden funcionar -Amy se cruzo de brazos y se alejó de la maquina solo para esconderse detrás de Bruce, Clemont encendió la televisión pero en ves de mostrar imágenes o algo comenzó a sacar chispas, Bruce supo que significaba y cubrió el pastel, los demás se fueron alejando de el hasta que la televisión termino explotando junto al segundo invento de Clemont, todo el cuarto de lleno de humo y todos vieron como el humo iba saliendo poco, cuando paso reveló a Clemont con un afro en la cabeza y la piel algo quemada por la explosión-

Ahora quien es el tenía te dije que eso no funcionaria ya que estaba mal conectado -dijo Amy sonriendo con burla, Clemont no dijo nada solo salió un momento-

Creo que iré a hablar con el Surei toma esto -dijo Bruce tranquilo y le dio el pastel a Surei, Bruce siguió el camino que Clemont había tomado, termino llegando hasta una terraza y vio a Clemont, Clemont estaba sujetando el barrote con sus manos y comenzó a llorar un poco, levanto las manos y golpeo las barras, siguió golpeando y golpeando desahogándose un poco, Bruce se quedo viendo por un rato mas hasta que Clemont se calmo, Clemont iba a lanzar otro golpe con mas fuerza pero Bruce le sujeto la muñeca derecha deteniéndolo- suficiente Clemont

Que quiere señor? -dijo Clemont deprimido- se viene a burlar de mi y de mis estupidos inventos? -volvió a llorar un poco pero Bruce lo soltó y suspiro- hay que admitirlo soy un fracaso como inventor no puedo hacer nada bien

Eso no es cierto -dijo Bruce serio y Clemont le puso atención- escúchame bien niño apenas eres un adolescente que no sabe de muchas, te falta estudio y practica! -Bruce elevó un poco el tono de su voz haciendo que Clemont se sorprendiera, lo soltó y dejo que se sentara en el suelo, Bruce se sentó a su lado y los dos vieron la ciudad iluminada por las luces y lámparas de diferentes locales- dime una cosa tu has estudiado sobre los inventos y silencias básicas?

Solo por mi cuente, eh estudiado cada cosa científica, eh practicado logaritmos en la computadora, he calculado la resistencia de cada cable y la potencia usada, eh supuesto que cálculos debería hacer y como debería hacerlo, solo uso mi cabeza y como supongo que que debe quedar cada cable y artefacto -dijo Clemont algo molesto, Bruce lo pensó un momento y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su mano- au y eso por que?!

Escuchame -dijo Bruce tranquilo- suponer, el conocimiento y la experiencia son cosas muy diferentes entre ellas -Clemont le puso atención en eso- no supones que un cable debe quedar de tal forma, o que si conectas dos cables a un cargador ambos van a recibir la misma carga o que uno será más eficiente que el otro, para diseñar e inventar artículos siempre debes tener un conocimiento profundo de los artículos, para conocer tus inventos debes conocerte a ti mismo y debes conocer que capacidades tienes primero -Bruce estaba tranquilo sin quitar los ojos de la ciudad- tus inventos son increíbles eso es verdad pero si quieres ser tomado como un gran científico en el futuro debes ampliar tus conocimientos, cuando tengas las herramientas para hacer tus inventos te aseguro que serás capas de crear grandes cosas cuando menos te des cuenta, claro cometerás errores en el camino y las cosas podrían salir explotando como los de hoy pero así es siempre la vida prueba y error, de los errores aprendes y mejoras -Bruce se levanto y Clemont no le quito la mirada de encima- bueno me voy ahí me dices que has pensado -Bruce entro por la puerta y comenzó a ir rumbo al salón-

Espere! -Clemont lo llamo y Bruce se dio vuelta- enseñe como ser un mejor inventor -Bruce se quedo sorprendido y decidió escucharlo- todos mis amigos están logrando sus sueños y como todo fue por que ellos se esforzaron en mejorar sus habilidades cosa que yo no he hecho, así que le quiero pedir este favor quiero que me enseñe como ser un mejor inventor para lograr ser el mejor inventor de todos los tiempos

Estas dispuesto a dejar que yo te enseñe todo lo que se? -dijo Bruce serio y Clemont asintió serio- bien así como Luci es la maestra de Serena en cuidar Pokemon e Izak es el maestro de Ash en las batallas, yo seré tu maestro -Bruce sonrío y Clemont se emociono- pero escucharas y harás todo lo que yo te diga

Si Sensei! -Clemont sonrío y Brice se retiró-

Vámonos que Ash debe estar esperando por ti -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Clemont lo siguió para regresar a la celebración, mientras nadie mas que los que estaban cerca lo notaron pero en el campo de batallas Pokemon se estaba librando una lucha entre dos entrenadores con mucha experiencia-

En el campo de peleas se vio como pulso sombrío salió disparo hacia el cielo, dentro del campo Darkrai trataba de golpear al Mega Gallade de Izak, Gallade estaba corriendo esquivando los ataques de Darkrai, Darkrai disparó un pulso sombrío y Gallade avanzó corriendo, Gallade creo tijera X y golpeo el pulso sombrío con fuerza dejando una explosión, paso la pantalla de humo le dio un golpe directo a Darkrai en el pecho con la tijera X, Darkrai salió disparo y Gallade lo siguió corriendo, Darkrai disparó una bola sombra mas grande de lo usual y la disparo, Gallade cambio su dirección y corrió hacia un muro salto usando el muro y bajo en picada lanzando tijera X oscura, golpeo la bola sombra y comenzó a forcejear un poco hasta que la bola sombra exploto dejando una pantalla de humo, Gallade termino derrotado en el suelo, Izak lo regreso a su pokebola y lanzo una pokebola normal revelando a Laurina, la hizo Mega evolucionar y esta avanzó corriendo hasta terminar su transformación, lanzó un golpe con puño incremento pero Darkrai se escondió entre las sombras, apareció detrás de ella lanzó una bola sombra y Laurina se giró sujetando la esfera en sus manos, forcejeo un poco y la desvío a un lado a usando que terminara impacto un muro y explotara, Darkrai apareció delante de ella y disparo una pulso sombrío directo en su pecho, Laurina termino siendo empujada hasta que impactó con un muro dejando una onda de sonido y leve explosión, Laurina salió corriendo del muro, Darkrai se elevo y disparo tres bolas sombras de tamaño normal, Laurina corrió saltando de lado esquivando las bolas sombra que terminaron impactando el suelo dejando tres explosiones, apareció frente a Darkrai creando una aura esfera y lo golpeo con ella directo en el pecho, la esfera creció y se llevó a Darkrai hasta que lo impacto en las gradas con fuerza, Darkrai se volvió a esconder en las sombras y apareció detrás de Laurina soltando una bola sombra, Laurina termino siendo empujada contra las gradas dejando una onda de sonido e impacto, Darkrai la siguió pero Laurina lo recibió con un golpe de su puño incremento directo en el pecho, lo fue empujando hasta que lo soltó dejando un leve onda de Aura en el camino, lo siguió corriendo mientras que Darkrai quedó suspendido por su vuelo, Laurina apareció frente a el y comenzó a golpearlo repetida mente con sus puños, retrajo sus manos y creo una aura esfera y la disparo dandole a Darkrai en el pecho hasta que lo alejó impactándolo en la arena, Darkrai termino derrotado y Ray sonrío viendo la pokebola-

Que buenos movimientos! Tal como lo esperaba te has vuelto muy fuerte! -dijo Ray sonriendo emocionado- déjame decirte que de la larga lista de oponentes que he tenido eres el mas fuerte y el primero que sobrevive tanto tiempo en una batalla conmigo -tomo una pokebola y la lanzó revelando a un Garchomp macho con una Mega piedra- ahora Mega evoluciona! -levanto el brazo izquierdo apretando la piedra llave para que Garchomp Mega evolucionará- te reduciré a ti y a tu Pokemon a cenizas Terremoto! -Garchomp rugió con fuerza y golpeo el suelo con sus patas haciendo que las rocas se levantaran y comenzarán a romperse, el terremoto sacudió toda la arena, Laurina uso imitador y copio el terremoto de Garchomp provocando que la arena quedara en solo un gran agujero, Garchomp salió entre el polvo y lanzado un golpe de garra con su brazo derecho, Laurina uso puño incremento y levanto los brazos cruzándolos para detener el golpe dejando una onda de impacto y sonido en el campo- ese golpe si lo sentí -Garchomp se alejó en un salto dejando a Laurina con leves heridas- que se siente he vas a perder contra mi? No importa cuantos pokemon tengas mientras yo tenga el segundo prototipo tendré la ventaja

Con que un segundo prototipo sabes tal vez no te des cuenta pero eres un buen conversador es tupido -dijo Izak sonriendo, tomo una pokebola roja y la lanzo- vamos Milotic -liberó a Milotic el cual se puso en guardia frente a Garchomp-

Y crees que eso te va a servir? -dijo Ray sonriendo- no espera, este Milotic es el que usaste contra la elite cuatro ya hace tiempo bien veamos que puede hacer

Ningún Garchomp ha podido contra el -dijo Izak serio- usa rayo de hielo! -Milotic abrió la boca liberando un rayo de hielo, Garchomp hizo brillar sus brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical partiendo el rayo de hielo en diferentes direcciones-

No funciono -dijo Ray sonriendo-

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Izak sonriendo y Ray se quedo confundido, cuando se dio cuenta los brazos de Garchomp habían sido congelados-

Como es posible? -dijo Ray sorprendido- no es lógico que un simple pokemon le gane a un Pokemon Mega evolucionado ,-Garchomp extendió sus brazos a los lados para hacer que el hielo se desprendiera- no perderé usa meteoro dragón! -el vientre de Garchomp comenzó a brillar de anaranjado y abrió la boca disparando una bola de energía al cielo que se dispersó y comenzó a caer en esferas más pequeñas-

Milotic avanza esquivándolos! -Milotic avanzó entre los disparos, las esferas caían al suelo dejando algunos agujeros por el impacto- usa remolino! -Milotic concentro agua en su cola y lanzó un golpe soltando un chorro de agua que golpeó el pecho de Garchomp, el chorro de agua terminó convirtiéndose en un remolino de agua muy grande- congélalo con rayo de hielo! -Milotic disparó su rayo de hielo dandole al remolino terminando congelado con Garchomp adentro- Laurina no te quedes parada usa Pulso Dragón! -Laurina extendió los brazos formando una esfera roja y la disparo haciendo que tomara forma de un dragón rojo-

Cuando lo aprendió? -dijo Ray sorprendido-

Olvido hueso veloz y aprendió el pulso dragón todo gracias al entrenamiento que tuvimos con Ash -dio Izak sonriendo, el pulso dragón termino golpeando el bloque de hielo dejando una honda de sonido y una nube de vapor, Garchomp salió algo herido y disparó un hiperrayo negro y rojo de su boca, el hiperrayo le dio al suelo por donde estaban Milotic y Laurina causando una fuerte explosión, los dos salieron del humo y Garchomp volvió a disparar un hiperrayo de su boca, Laurina avanzó y lo detuvo con una aura esfera en sus manos dejando que la energía chocará con ella, quedo forcejeando un momento y Milotic avanzó disparando un rayo de hielo dandole a Garchomp en el pecho causando que retrocediera un poco por el dolor, Laurina desvió la energía y avanzó creando una aura esfera, la disparo y le dio a Garchomp justo en el pecho causando una explosión y Garchomp cayó al suelo derrotado, Ray lo guardo en su pokebola y se enojo un poco-

Bien tu lo pediste usara el prototipo -dijo Ray serio, lanzó una pokebola negra rebelando a Lugia pero este era de diferente color, las partes e solían ser blancas ahora eran negras y sus marcas azules eran rojas y sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco- que te parece mi Lugia modificado? -Izak gruño un poco al verlo- ahora este Lugia no solo puede usar ataques tipo agua sino también de otros tipos como el rayo,veo fuego y la tierra

Que?! -Izak se sorprendió- lo manipulaste a propósito? -Ray se rió un poco- se supone que tu eras un gran investigador y también muy orgulloso y aceptaste que Berseck te manipulara solo para crear un pokemon mutante?

Yo siempre investigué para llegar a este resultado, siempre quise crear el pokemon mas poderoso de todos aquel que no mostrara debilidades y pudiera hacer grandes cosas, ahora mismo este Lugia creado por mi esta bajo mi propio mando -Ray sonrió y Lugia se puso frente a el- observa bien esto -Ray salto y se trepo en el lomo de Lugia- ahora yo controlo un pokemon legendario! -Lugia se elevó un poco mas en el aire, Izak solo guardo a Milotic y lanzó una pokebola normal revelando a Charlina, Laurina deshizo su mega evolución permitiendo que Izak hiciera mega evolucionar a Charlina-

Vamos -Izak se trepo a la espalda de Charlina junto con Laurina y Charlina rugió solo para despegar y elevarse mas en el aire- Lanzallamas y pulso dragón! -Charlina disparó su lanzallamas y Laurina extendió los brazos creando el pulso dragón, los dos ataques iban hacia Lugia-

Pulso de agua! -Lugia creo una bola de color azul en su boca y la disparo dejando que chocará con el ataque de Charlina causando una explosión dejando una nube de vapor, el pulso dragón van o entre el vapor y choco con el pecho de Lugia dejando una leve explosión en el aire- usa Atactrueno! -Lugia rugió y disparó un trueno de su cuerpo-

Aura esfera! -Laurina disparó su aura esfera dejando que chocará con el trueno de Lugia- Charlina avanza en el humo y ocultare -Charlina asintió y voló directo al humo ocultándose-

Eso no funcionara -dijo Ray serio- usa roca afilada! -cuerpo de Lugia se crearon piedras de color gris que disparó y le dieron a toda la nube de humo, las piedras siguieron avanzando directo a la nube de humo, pero en la parte de abajo Charlina salió con Izak y Laurina en su espalda, Izak se estaba sujetando el brazo derecho tratando de contener un poco de sangre que le salía-

Usen Pulso dragón de fuego! -Charlina disparó suLanzallamas y Laurina disparó el pulso dragón combinándose para formar un Pulso Dragón cubierto de fuego, el ataque le dio a Lugia directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión fuerte y este rugió un poco de dolor-

Entrometido! Usa disparó de fuego! -el cuerpo de Lugia ardió en llamas y las concentro en una bola de fuego en su hocico, lo disparó y Charlina lo esquivo logrando que el ataque diera en el bosque causando una explosión, los dos pokemon comenzaron a volar en dirección a la ciudad Luminose- Atactrueno!

Lanzallamas! -los dos pokemon dispararon sus ataques haciendo que chocarán y causaran una explosión en el aire- Aura esfera! -Laurina disparó su aura esfera chocando con el cuerpo de Lugia causando una explosión leve en el-

Pulso de agua! -Lugia rugió y disparó su esfera de agua de nuevo-

Copión! -Laurina lo imito copiando su pulso de agua y la disparo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión de vapor- Garra Dragón! -Charlina aumentó su velocidad creando sus garras de color verde, apareció frente a Lugia dandole un corte en el pecho, Lugia solo grito un poco de dolor, se giró y le dio un coletazo a Charlina haciendo que se alejara un poco, Izak se sujeto del cuello de Charlina y abrazo a Laurina para que no cayera- una vez mas Pulso dragón de fuego! -las dos pokemon dispararon combinando sus ataques formando un dragón de fuego y energía, el ataque le dio directo a Lugia en el pecho causándole dolor, los rugidos de Lugia llegaron a los oídos de los demás en la ciudad Luminose-

Oyeron que fue eso?! -dijo Bonnie algo asustada, todos salieron por la puerta principal y vieron que había una gran cantidad de gente reunida en las calles viendo al cielo, se escucharon explosión en el cielo y todo vieron al cielo-

Haya miren eso! -Iris grito señalando mas adelante y todos se sorprendieron al Lugia clonado peleando contra Charlina, a,nos pokemon lanzaron un ataque haciendo que chocarán entre ellos y explotaran-

Es mi papa! -Amy grito sorprendida- pero contra quien este peleando?

Es Lugia! Pero hay algo diferente en el -dijo Ash sorprendido- hay que ir a ayudarlo! -se produjo otro choque entre poderes- rápido -Ash estaba por treparse a la espalda de Charizard pero Bruce lo detuvo-

No! Tu no podrás hacer nada -dijo Bruce serio- tus pokemon están muy heridos y si quieres ayudar es mejor que te quedes aquí -Bruce lo empujo y Ash se quedo algo molesto-

Pero no puedo dejar de lado que el maestro está peleando solo -dijo Ash serio- ya eh ayudado a muchos en el pasado se que puedo ayudar aquí y ahora!

Que no lo entiendes niño tus pokemon están débiles lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y no me estorbes -dijo Bruce algo molesto, tomo una pokebola y la lanzó revelando a Braviary, lanzó una segunda revelando a Electivire- bien vámonos -se subió al lomo de su Braviary y Electivire lo siguió, el pokemon despego y avanzó hacia donde estaba Lugia-

Que coraje quiero ayudar -dijo Ash serio apretando los puños-

Pues no puedes afróntalo niño -dijo Amy seria mientras veía a lo lejos como alivia disparó dos esferas de pulso de agua, Charlina lo esquivo y Laurina disparó un pulso dragón de sus manos, Bruce llego con Braviary-


	41. Chapter 41

Electivire usa Atactrueno! -Electivire grito y disparó un rayo estirando los brazos, el ataque le dio a Lugia en la espalda pero casi no causó daño- Braviary usa Ash aéreo! -el cuerpo de Braviary se cubrió de energía blanca y avanzó dejando una rastro de energía, el golpe le dio a Lugia en el cuerpo y este grito de dolor-

Espera Bruce ese pokemon es to roca, fuego, agua y eléctrico -dijo Izak serio- necesitamos ataques tipo dragón o tipo hierva para que le hagan mas efecto

Entendido tienes algún plan? -dijo Bruce serio-

Solo uno pero necesito llevarlo al suelo y que uses a Tyrantrum contra el y también usaremos el ataque más fuerte de los Electivire -dijo Izak serio-

Entendido usaremos El Martillo! -dijo Bruce sonriendo- bien que venga -Braviary avanzó hasta lanzar un golpe dandole a Lugia en el estomago- Electivire usa Atactrueno! -Electivire disparó el ataque y le dio a Lugia en el cuerpo, Lugia grito un poco y sigue a los dos con la mirada-

Bien Charlina usa lanzallamas! -Charlina disparó un lanzallamas dandole a Lugia directo en la espalda- vamos Ray eres un cobarde que ni te atreves a seguirnos

Gr ya verán -Ray estaba molesto- síguelos! -Lugia rugió y los siguió a ambos-

Bien ya nos está siguiendo, cual mi paso dos? -dijo Izak algo nervioso, los dos siguieron volando tratando de alejarlo de la cuidad pero Lugia estaba detrás de ellos, Lugia disparó una bola de fuego y causó una explosión frente a ellos causando una nube de humo, los dos cambiaron la trayectoria y siguieron volando hacia la derecha, Lugia disparó piedras afiladas de su cuerpo y los dos Pokemon se inclinaron a volar en otro extremo, las piedras golosas terminaron impacto en un muro revelando a una chica de pechos grandes desnuda sobre otra chica de pechos pequeños, las dos estaban desnudas y sonrojadas-

Hay que buena vista! -dijo abrace sonriendo y tomo una foto con una cámara-

Concéntrate Bruce! -Izak paso volando sobre su cabeza-

Si capitán -dijo Bruce sonriendo y lo siguió con Braviary, los dos estaban llevando a Lugia cerca del bosque, Izak guardo a Laurina y saco otra pokebola-

Lo hiciste muy bien Laurina Electivire es tu turno! -Izak reveló a su electivire- atento Bruce es momento de usar el martillo estas listo?

En posición -dijo Bruce serio apareciendo a su lado derecho, los dos se elevaron mas-

A donde van? -dijo Ray serio y Lugia los siguió-

Electivire usa Trueno! -dijeron ambos entrenadores y los Electivire lanzaron un trueno al cielo haciendo que las nubes de tormenta cubrieran el cielo, se escucharon unos relámpagos hasta que un gran rayo cayo del cielo hacia ellos- ahora esquívalo! -Charlina y Braviary se inclinaron hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe del trueno, Lugia recibió el golpe directo en el cuerpo causado un gran destello en el cielo, el cuerpo de Lugia recibió daño así como Ray que estaba en su espalda, el pokemon clonado no aguanto y cayó en picada al bosque-

Bien cayo bajemos y capturémoslo! -dijo Izak serio y los dos fueron bajando hasta el lugar donde Lugia había caído, cuando vieron el pokemon clonado estaba respirando con lentitud-

El rayo lo noqueo pero aún mantiene vitalidad -dijo Bruce serio, tomo una pokebola negra y la lanzo haciendo que Lugia terminara atrapado- bien es el segundo pokemon clonado que tenemos -tomo la pokebola y la guardo en su bolsillo- espera nos falta la rata escurridiza -los dos vieron a los lados pero no había señales de Ray- se habrá ido

Aveces no puedes matar a una sabandija así de simple -dijo Izak serio, del bosque apareció a un Mega Salamence con Ray montado en el con leves heridas en su cuerpo por el ataque- Ray ríndete!

No Izak, esto me la pagaras -dijo Ray serio-en la Isla de Berseck tenemos un ejército completo de clones de Pokemon legendarios, si crees que nos puedes vencer estas equivocado, nos veremos Izak por cierto el abuelo nos espera

Yo jamás seré como ese hombre! -Izak grito molesto y Ray se rió un poco-

Usa vuelo -Salamence avanzó volando de forma rápida- nos volveremos a ver y esta vez todo el mundo se inclinara ante nosotros! Ray solo se alejó con Salamence en su espalda, Izak gruño pero Charlina soltó un leve quejido-

Que tienes? -dijo Izak preocupado viendo a Charlina bajaba la mirada mostrando su ala derecha- ya veo te heriste la ala tranquila -le tallo un poco la ala pero Charlina se quejó un poco- tranquila -le tallo la cabeza un poco para calmarla-

Debemos irnos ya Izak creo que debemos estudiar a estos pokemon clonados -dijo Bruce serio e Izak asintió, Izak liberó a Gardevoir y le pidió usar teletransportación para llegar a la torre de Luminose- deberías verte esa herida de las rocas

Estaré bien solo debo curarla con cuidado -dijo Izak viendo que brazo se había manchado un poco de sangre, comenzó a tocar un poco su huida y saco una piedra afilada- genial toda cicatriz -lanzó la piedra a un lado y fue tacleado por dos figuras- oigan! -cuando se dio cuenta se trataban de Dianta y Luci las cuales estaban algo serias viéndolos- chicas...

Eres un tonto! -las dos chicas le gritaron algo molestas- no lo vuelvas a hacer, me asustaste demasiado -dijeron las dos mujeres llorando un poco e Izak sonrió un momento-

Maestro Izak se encuentra bien? -dijo Ash tranquilo pero un poco asustado viendo la cortada que él tenía-

Si descuida Ash no es nada -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Discúlpeme pensaba ir a ayudarlo pero Bruce no me dejo -dijo Ash algo molesto-

Ash aunque hubieras ido no hubieras ayudado mucho, tus pokemon están muy cansados y heridos, antes de pelear primero debes preocuparte por tus pokemon por ultimo por ti -dijo Izak serio y Ash bajo la cabeza deprimido- primero debes confiar en tu equipo, debes asegurarte que tus pokemon este bien, no solo eres tu peleando

Si entendido -dijo Ash tranquilo pero decaído- pero no entiendo que le paso a Lugia? -Izak se levanto sujetando su brazo un momento- se veía diferente más feroz y fuerte

Ese no era Lugia es Pokemon fue clonados y modificado por una compañía llamada Berseck en los laboratorios de isla ángel -dijo Izak serio- ese era un clon de Lugia modificado

Según tenemos entendido Ray modificó el ADN de Lugia para crear un clon que usara cuatro tipos diferentes de movimiento entre esos Roca afilada, Disparo de fuego, Pulso de agua y Atactrueno era un pokemon muy peligroso -dijo Bruce serio-

Pero no es único que tienen, tienen mas de diez decenas o quizás hasta cientos -dijo Surei algo asustada y todos la vieron-

Es verdad tu vivías en Isla Ángel -dijo Luci seria- dime que planean hacer?

Es algo muy horrible pero mas que nada tienen un grupo de pokemon legendarios y amiga Pokemon listos para una invasión a gran escala en las regiones -dijo Surei asustada-

Pero no puede ser tantos pokemon podrían ocasionar la destrucción de todas las regiones -dijo Misty sorprendida-

Esos tipos son realmente son peligrosos -dijo May algo asustada- que podemos hacer?

Ahora sólo les digo que vayan a descansar relájense, olvídense de todo el estrés -dijo Izak sonriendo y las chicas estaban temblando un poco- Ash ya deja de verte en el trofeo un rato -Ash se detuvo de ver el trofeo un poco y le puso atención-

Chicas que tal esto para calmarse todas? -dijo Dianta sonriendo- Respiren hondo -todas la imitaron respiraron hondo- y exhalen -todas soltaron el aire de sus pechos quedando mas relajadas- ahora chicas Ash se merece una felicitación de parte de ustedes -sonrío de forma picara y las chicas sonrieron sonrojadas-

Enserio vas a estar besando tu trofeo toda la noche? -dijo Amy sorprendida viendo que Ash no dejaba de besar su trofeo-

Es mi trofeo y entrene como loco por tenerlo -dijo Ash tranquilo y siguió abrazando su trofeo-

Fenómeno -dijo Amy silbando un poco, As estaba tranquilo pero sintió que era levantado sin razón y cuando doblo la vista tratando de ver que pasaba se trataba de las chicas cargándolo en sus brazos-

Eh chicas que es esto? -dijo Ash confundido y nervioso viendo que lo cargaban todas-

Ash tal vez pasamos un susto hace rato pero ya es hora de que juguemos todos juntos -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada igual que las demás-

Esperen no! -Las chicas se llevaron a un Ash nervioso y asustado en sus brazos todas juntas-

Puedo dormir contigo papa? -dijo Amy con los ojos entre cerrados y volteo a ver a su padre pero el ya no estaba- Papa? Mama? -Amy los busco con la mirada-

Lo siento hija pero mami y papi deben darte un hermanito -dijo Luci sonriendo abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Izak-

Y creo que mis hormonas se alborotaron al verte pelear y volar con Charlina -dijo Dianta sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Izak-

No puedo curarme el brazo primero? -dijo Izak nervioso-

No -dijeron las dos sonriendo y lo jalaron para ir a la torre-

W te efe? -dijo Amy algo irritada- pero lo bueno es que tendré un hermanito

Oye quieres jugar con Dedenne y conmigo? -dijo Bonnie sonriendo mostrando a su pequeño pokemon en su bolsa-

Bueno tengo mas pokemon conmigo quieres verlo? -dijo Amy sonriendo y las dos entraron para ir a jugar mientras Bruce iba acompañado por Clemont-

Enserio me vas a entrenar para ser un mejor científico? -dijo Clemont sorprendido-

Si y también te enseñare a ser un Casanova con las mujeres hombrecito -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Clemont se quedo extrañado y asustado- vamos pequeño rubio te voy a cambiar -paso por el brazo por la espalda de Clemont y lo fue empujando para entrar a la torre, dentro de la torre Ash estaba asustado y nervioso atado a la cama de manos y pies, Ash estaba distado sin saber que hacer, la luz se encendió justo en el centro dejando ver solo a Ash-

Esperen chicas esto es muy aterrador! -Ash grito asustado y las chicas todas lo rodearon en la cama, todas estaban desnudas y Korrina fue la primera en subir a la cama- Chicas!

Ash escucha esta ves tu solo gozaras nosotras aremos todo -dijo Korrina sonriendo sonrojada, todas las chicas comenzaron a tocarse la vagina con los dedos empezando ellas solas- ahora solo relájate -Korrina se dio la vuelta mostrándole a Ash su vagina- te daré un buen servicio -Korrina se acercó al pene de Ash dl cual estaba erecto y comenzó a lamberlo poco a poco-

Yo también te ayudare -dijo Iris sonriendo, se acercó y comenzó a darle leves mordidas en la parte de la cabeza, saco la lengua y comenzó a lamerlo poco a poco, Korrina comenzó a introducir el pene de Ash en su boca mientras movía la lengua un poco sintiendo toda su forma, Ash estaba sonrojado un poco e Iris le tomó su genitales para darle una lamida, los toco con su mano y comenzó a moverlos un poco y a besarlos-

Espera Ash no te vayas a correr todavía -dijo Korrina sonriendo y tomo el pene de Ash entre sus senos, los movió de arriba a abajo masajeando el pene de Ash, tomo un seno en cada mano y lo movió de arriba abajo haciendo que el masaje se sintiera mejor-

Ta vez no tengo pechos pero tengo una buena idea -dijo Iris sonriendo, sujeto a Korrina de los hombros y la tiro de espaldas al pecho de Ash, Iris se recostó en un extremo de la cama y abrió las piernas mientras abría su vagina con los dedos- ahora Korrina de tijeras

Si te entiendo -dijo Korrina sonriendo, ella entrelazo las piernas con la de Iris, con su mano derecha abrió su vagina, las dos atraparon el pene de Ash y comenzaron a moverse tallando sus vaginas en el pené de Ash dejándolo cubierto de los fluidos de ambos, el pene de Ash estaba comenzando a mojarse y cubrirse de los fluidos de ambas, ambas estaban gimiendo un poco lento mientras estaban sonrojadas moviendo sus caderas por si solas, Iris estaba. Gimiendo mas fuerte mientras movía las caderas de atrás hacia adelante cubriendo todo el pene de Ash con su vagina, Ash estaba sonrojado y cerrando los ojos mientras las dos seguían, Korrina sujeto con fuerza las sabanas y siguió gimiendo con mas fuerza, las dos siguieron moviendo las caderas mientras los fluidos de sus vaginas cubrían el pene de Ash, Ash ya no aguanto y se corrijo dejando cubiertas a Iris y a Korrina de Semen, mientras Korrina e Iris se corrieron y llenaron a Ash con sus fluidos, los tres estaban algo cansados y respiraban de forma agitada- bien vamos con lo mejor -Korrina se levanto y se abrió la vagina con los dedos, ella misma se introdujo el pene de Ash en su vagina y gimió algo fuerte, se comenzó a mover alzando las rodillas y doblándolos un poco, daba se tener algo fuertes sobre el- si se siente muy bien hace mucho que no lo hemos hecho Haf mas Haf mas -siguió moviéndose un poco más rápido mistral Ash estaba sonrojado y sensible por su corrida anterior- se siente muy bien verdad estar sensible y así...quiero mas quiero tu semen en mi vagina, llénala! Lléname mi vagina de tu lechita! Quiero Lechita! -Korrina se movía más rápido mientras el pene de Ash se cubría mas y mas de los fluidos emanados por ella, Ash no aguanto mas y termino eyaculando dentro de ella, Korrina grito un poco y termino recostada sobre Ash mientras su cuerpo le temblaba un poco, Iris fue la siguiente, ella lo monto mientras lo besaba de una forma un poco salvaje, se dio la vuelta mostrándole su trasero y comenzó a dar centones de forma rápida, Ash estaba muy excitado y solo vio el trasero de Iris abierto, al ver su redondo trasero le excitaba mucho, Iris de corrió dejando el pene de Ash empapado y Ash termino eyaculando dentro de ella también, los dos estaban algo cansados e Iris se bajo con Korrina para descansar mientras Ash estaba algo cansado-

Ya chicas podrían soltarme no siento bien las manos ni los pies mucho menos las piernas -dijo Ash algo cansado, Miette y Serena le hicieron caso y lo soltaron haciendo que solara un suspiro de relajación- creo que me siento mejor -dijo Ash sonriendo- gracias chicas ahora que tal si

Nopi -dijeron las chicas abrazando a Ash por la espalda pegando sus cuerpos desnudos al suyo-

Lo siento Ash pero no te vas hasta que complazcas a todas -dijo Miette sonriendo, comenzó a besarlo en la espalda comenzando con su hombro, paso sus manos por su estómago hasta su pene y comenzó a tallarlo, Serena se bajo y comenzó a lamer el pene de Ash hasta meterlo en su boca para comenzar a quitarle los fluidos de encima suyo, cuando termino se sentó sobre el y quedo frente a el-

Ash te amo -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada y se penetro así misma con el pene de Ash, Ash la abrazo y comenzó a penetrarla levantándose de la cama, le sujeto el trasero y la envistió, Serena estaba colgada del cuerpo de Ash mientras el la sujetaba de su trasero envistiendo su vagina, la Virginia de Serena ataba empezando a sacar fluidos por mucho y ella gemía con debilidad pero cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba, sujeto a Ash y lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca sintiendo todo dentro, Ash no aguanto mucho y termino eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Serena, Serena solo gimió con fuerza dentro de la boca de Ash, cuando se separaron deja ron una delgada línea de saliva de sus bocas y la vagina de Serena empezó a sacar sus fluidos mezclados con Semen de Ash, Serena quedo sentada en el suelo cansada y algo estremecida por Ash, en cuanto Ash estaba un poco cansado y se sentó en la cama-

Aún no, debes complacer a todas -dijo Miette sonriendo y se sentó en Ash haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama, Ash estaba asustado y lo siguiente que paso lo llevo a la inconsciencia, a la mañana siguiente Ash despertó con mucho dolor en las piernas, cuerpo y sobre todo en el pene, se levanto pero sintió sus piernas como un fideo, sus ojos le pesaban un poco y tenía la mirada perdida con unas gran marcas negras en los párpados, se dio la vuelta y vio el suelo todo mojado y mezclado con se me, juguetes que las chicas usaron entre ellas, sogas, consoladores, cinturones con consoladores y demás, Ash solo tuvo un leve escalofrío y se retiró a cambiarse, cuando bajo se topó con una canción a alto volumen y con una chica bailando en la cocina-

Quien esta haciendo ruido? -dijo Ash sorprendido, sintió el aroma de algo delicioso y sonrío, siguió el aroma y escucho una canción pegajosa y tranquila llamada Try Everything, cuando entro en la cocina se dio cuenta de se trataba de Dianta la cual estaba usando una camisa blanca encima que le quedaba grande cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de la camisa de Izak, Dianta estaba preparando el desayuno mientras bailaba mostrando que no usaba nada debajo de la camisa- Dianta?

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight I still mess up but I'll just start again I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground I always get up now to see what's next -Dianta estaba cantando tranquila y bailando sacudiendo su cuerpo un poco con el ritmo de la canción, Ash estaba sonriendo viendo como la bailaba un poco, la camisa se levanto mostrando que no traía nada debajo y se sonrojo, se giró y se topó con Ash el cual estaba sorprendido- hola Ash buenos días -sonrío y siguió preparando el desayuno bailando un poco-

Buenos días Dianta -dijo Ash sonriendo extrañado- por que estas tan feliz?

Por nada sigamos que alguien tuvo mucha acción anoche y termino dormida como un bebe en una almohada fuerte pero suave -dijo Dianta sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo mientras cantaba- I won't give up, no I won't give in Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail -Dianta sirvió la comida en un plato junto a unos panes tostados, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho por como se reia-

Se ve que estas muy feliz -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Si y complacida por mucho -dijo Dianta sonriendo, Ash vio un plato de comida con mucho y estaba por tomarlo pero se detuvo un momento vio como Dianta se giro y comenzo a preparar algo de jugo, ahi estaba por tomar el plato cuando lo tenia cerca Dianta se lo quito- I won't give up, no I won't give in Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail -Dianta se fue bailando y cantando por las escaleras dejando a Ash un poco incomodo y con hambre-

Genial ahora que voy a comer? -dijo Ash viendo todo lo que había preparado Dianta cuando se dio cuenta no había quedado comida, todos los platos estaban usados pero no había comida-no hay comida -Ash se quedo sentado en la silla por un tiempo, unos minutos llego Luci usando la gabardina de Izak, la parte del pecho estaba abierta mostrando que ella tenía unas pantaletas rosadas debajo pero mostraba el viente y la mitad de sus senos, paso al refrigerador, lo abrió y saco un jugo de frutas de tamaño grande, se lo llevo junto a dos vasos pero se dio la vuelta y se asusto un poco al ver a Ash en su mal estado-

Ash que te paso? -dijo Luci sorprendida-

Una orgia con muchas chicas -dijo Ash algo perezoso y cansado, Luci lo vio un momento y abrió el congelador sacando unos cubos de hielo-

Ten ponte esto en la pelvis por unas horas y luego me dices como te va -dijo Luci sonriendo, Ash tomo los cubos de hielo dentro de una bolsa y se les quedo viendo mientras Luci se retiraba- ah se me olvidaba si sientes que la torre se mece ni te asustes mucho menos te acerques al cuarto donde estamos -Luci se fue corriendo dejando a un Ash impresionado y nervioso, no lo pienso dos veces y se puso la bolsa con hielo en la entrepierna-

Bueno se siente mejor -dijo Ash tranquilo, estaba por dormirse con la cara pegada a la mesa hasta que escucho el ruido de varias risas pequeñas e infantiles, abrió los ojos y se topó con Amy, Surei y Bonnie corriendo por la cocina acompañadas de cinco pokemon, Dedenne, Riolu, Zury, Sylveon y por ultimo un Pichu- chicas que hacen?

Pues venimos a comer cuando sentimos un dulce aroma muy rico -dijo Amy sonriendo- pero mis papas no quieren salir del cuarto quien sabe por que pero escucho mucho ruido viniendo de ahí

Es por que dijeron que te iban a dar un hermanito o no y eso requiere mucho trabajo -dijo Surei sonriendo sonrojada un poco-

Oye Surei tu sabes de donde vienen los bebés? -dijo Bonnie sonriendo-

Si pero no se los dices es deber de sus padres decirles cuando es hora de ser adultos -dijo Surei sonrojada y nerviosa-

Por que siempre me dicen eso? -dijo Bonnie algo molesta-

Bueno creo que tendré que hacer el desayuno para ustedes ya que nadie está aquí -dijo Surei sonriendo mientras las niñas se pusieron alegres de eso-

Puedes hacerme el mío? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Ni lo pienses bestia -dijo Surei algo molesta mientras Ash estaba confundido- escuche todo lo que aso anoche en tu cuarto con tus amigas

Nos escuchaste? -dijo Ash sonrojado al extremo-

Pues claro mi cuarto estaba de lado derecho y pegado al suyo -dijo Surei seria y Ash se sonrojo mucho- bestia pervertida no te quiero cerca mío -Surei comenzó a cocinar mientras todos se levantaban, las chicas iban bajando las escaleras tranquilas- buenos días

Buenos días -dijeron todas las chicas las entrenadoras jóvenes estaban usando sus pijamas regulares de diferentes colores pero las mayores ellas estaban usando ropa mas atrevida y corta, Alexa tenía puesta una playera ajustada a su figura y sin mangas y solo usaba sus pantaletas color verdes, Violeta usaba un sostén negro corto y un short ajustado de color blanco, eso era lo único no que traían-

Oigan que clase de ropa es esa viejas? -dijo Surei sonrojada y nerviosa- no deberían usar eso si saben que hay niños presentes! -Alexa y Violeta se vieron sin entender-

No importa los domingos mis papas y yo siempre andamos en pijama y mi mama usa solo su ropa interior -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Yo siempre uso mi traje de pijamas pokemon para ir a dormir -dijo Bonnie sonriendo-

Bueno Ash hoy te vamos a hacer desayuno todas juntas -dijo Serena sonriendo, y comenzó a preparase para cocinar-

Por cierto el señor Izak, Luci y Dianta no están? -dijo May viendo a los lados-

Dianta y Luci pasaron por aquí pero se fueron de regreso al cuarto -dijo Ash tranquilo-

Lo mas seguro es que Dianta debe estar queriendo tener un bebe -dijo Alexa sonriendo de forma atrevida-

Espera de donde sacas esa idea? -dijo Violeta sorprendida-

Pues lógico no han salido del cuarto en toda la noche, no salen de ahí por un buen rato y aparte Dianta ni se escucha quejarse solo la escucho decir que lo ama -dijo Alexa sonriendo, las chicas se sonrojaron un poco, el techo comenzó a vibrar un poco los demás se sonrojaron y decidieron encender la televisión un rato para parar los sonidos o tratar de no pensar mucho en eso-

Oigan alguien a visto a mi hermano? -dijo Bonnie curiosa viendo a los lados, mientras tanto en la ciudad Clemont estaba despertando poco-

Mi cabeza -se sujeto la cabeza un momento y luego se fue moviendo hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estaba un poco estado y mojado, cuando despertó completamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una fuente, usaba una camisa blanca, sus bóxers y un flotador con forma de Seaking puesto en la cintura cubriendo de la cintura para abajo- pero que paso?!

Guarda silencio y apaga la luz -dijo Bruce a su lado con su ropa de siempre pero estaba mojada-

Señor Bruce! Que nos paso?! -Clemont grito asustado y nervioso de como la gente los estaba viendo en la fuente-


	42. Chapter 42

**Descanso**

Han pasado ya algunas horas desde que Izak tuvo ese enfrentamiento contra su primo hermano Ray, Ash se había levantado para ir a comer algo y descansar después de tanta acción en la noche con su harem personal, en cambio Izak estaba en su cama con su esposa Luci y su amante Dianta la ex campeona de Kalos, las dos estaban desnudas sobre el pecho desnudo de Izak, el suspiro y trato de levantarse para irse pero Luci lo sujeto de su brazo izquierdo y lo recostó para ponerse encima suyo-

Mi amor aun es muy temprano para irse de la cama -dijo Luci sonriendo, le dio un beso algo largo en los labios, Izak sonrió y sintió que su otro brazo se movía revelando que Dianta estaba desnuda a su lado-

Hola Izak -dijo Dianta sonriendo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios- Luci tiene razón aún es muy temprano para irse que tal si nos quedamos en la cama un rato mas? -Dianta se movió un poco mostrando su espalda y un poco de su trasero-

Yo me quiero quedar así un rato mas -dijo Luci sonriendo, las dos chicas se quedaron encima de su enamorado el cual suspiro y se trató de relajar de momento, después de un rato Dianta se levanto un momento para tomar la camisa de Izak y olerla un momento, ella le modelo toda su espalda a Izak sacándole una sonrisa algo picara-

Te gusta verdad? -dijo Dianta sonriendo de forma picara e Izak asintió, Dianta se puso la camisa sin nada de ropa interior debajo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso- voy por el desayuno tu quédate y descansa -Dianta se alejó y salió por la puerta principal, Izak solo suspiro mientras que veía su brazo el cual tenía una venda atada a su hombro para contener el sangrado, Dianta encendió la radio y escucho la canción Try Everything, se puso a cantar y a bailar mientras hacia el desayuno para Izak y Luci-

Tal vez sea la amante pero no me molesta, lo amo y al fin se lo digo sin sentir pánico -dijo Dianta sonriendo- me alegra mucho estar con el -Dianta comenzó a cantar y ahí fue cuando se topó con Ash, después de su conversación ella volvió al cuarto con el desayuno listo en una bandeja pero apenas estaba entrando noto a Izak saliendo del baño con un pantalón puesto- no se van a quedar

Voy por jugo el tenía que ir al baño hoy es día de descanso vamos a jugar todo el día -dijo Luci sonriendo mientras Dianta sonreía de forma coqueta- ya regreso chicos

Entonces desayuno eh? -dijo Izak sonriendo pero Dianta dejo la bandeja en una mesa cercana a la cama- se ve delicioso -Dianta le mostró que había traído miel y se quito la camisa, se acostó en la cama y se cubrió los pechos con miel- que haces? Te quedaras pegajosa -Izak vio como Dianta abrió las piernas mostrándole su vagina, estaba un poco rosada, paso sus manos por sus senos y luego por su vagina para cubrirla de miel-

Ven mi amor y chupa la miel -dijo Dianta sonriendo sonrojada, tomo el pantalón de Izak desde la cintura y lo atrajo a ella para que metiera la cabeza entre las piernas dando directo a su vagina- hoy es mi día libre así que estaremos jugando mucho tiempo -Izak estaba sonrojado y nervioso-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Luci entrando por la puerta principal y los vio- oye Dianta eso no es justo también quiero jugar de forma sexual -Luci se quito la ropa, junto sus senos dejándolos cubiertos por su mano derecha y le hecho algo de jugo a sus senos dejando un leve charco de agua en ellos- ven mi amor aquí esta tu jugo -Luci y Dianta estaban sonrojadas y sonriendo por sus juegos, mientras esto pasaba, en el centro de la ciudad había una fuente de agua con decaída iones de un pokemon legendario parecido a un venado, en esa fuente estaba Clemont inconsciente, usaba una camisa blanca y un flotador con forma de Seaking cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo que parecía que solo usaba sus bóxers, se comenzó a mover un poco tratando de despertar-

Que paso...?-dijo Clemont medio dormido y confundido- siento que una roca me golpeo -se fue despertando poco a poco y cuando se dio cuenta estaba semi desnudo sentado sobre agua, se movió un poco y vio a Bruce recostado a su lado- pero...pero...-se vio todo el cuerpo notando como vestía y se sorprendió bastante- pero que paso?! -vio a Bruce acostado y lo movió un poco empujándolo- Bruce-San! Bruce -San! Despierte! -lo siguió moviendo hasta que este despertó-

Oye tranquilo niño que haces? Apenas es de madrugada apaga la luz -dijo Bruce medio dormido y algo molesto-

No estamos en una recamara! Estamos en una fuente y tenemos poca ropa! -Clemont le grito en el oído y Bruce termino despertando con fuerza-

Ya esta bien que pasa? -dijo Bruce serio y se levanto de malas- por que estoy mojado -vio su ropa usaba un pantalón negro, una camisa de color roja y no usaba zapatos ni calcetines- que paso?

No lo se y tampoco lo recuerdo -dijo Clemont intranquilo y asustado-

Entonces nos divertimos de lo lindo -dijo Bruce riendo un poco- debió ser la fiesta mas grande todas por que no recuerdo nada de nada -se siguió riendo un poco-

Esto no me gusta usted dijo que me enseñaría a ser un buen inventor no a pasarme de borracheras en una noche señor Bruce! -Clemont estaba nervioso

ya ya no grites niño primero lo primero, debemos ir a buscar mi auto -dijo Brice sonriendo y Clemont lo siguió- también debes saber cuando hay que relajarse, debes perder el miedo para estar en público y para eso sirve la vergüenza, mientras mas miedo tengas a ser tu mismo mas miedo te dará presentarte ante las personas y jamás podas progresar -Bruce estaba tranquilo pero Clemont estaba un poco intranquilo, le había puesto atención y entendió su punto, cuando Serena tuvo ese baile al cual el tuvo que ir con ella por que Ash no se atrevió a invitarla, estaba temblando de miedo por la cantidad de gente-

Creo ahora tienes razón soy un poco cobarde y miedoso -dijo Clemont cabeza abajo-

Para eso te voy a entrenar además después de todo quieres tener una buena esposa así como una buena familia como Izak verdad? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si quisiera tener mi propia familia de inventores -dijo Clemont riendo un poco y Bruce le tallo la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello-

Un paso a la vez primero te debo quitar el miedo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- vamos por mi auto -siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bar, cuando se dieron cuenta del auto de Bruce este estaba cubierto de basura, tenía papel cubriéndolo completamente, pintura y graffiti, las puertas estaban abiertas con una chica saliendo desnuda de el- Me quiero volver chango! Mi auto! -Bruce había gritado sorprendido, después de una hora de tratar de limpiarlo este quedo mas o menos descentre y regresaron a la torre, en el camino Clemont estaba revisando su cuerpo tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal,se revisó el pecho nada, el brazo derecho nada, el brazo izquierdo ahí encontró algo, en la muñeca decía "Llámame Carly" seguido de un numero-

Quien rayos es Carly? -dijo Clemont sorprendido, se recostó sintiendo una leve molestia en la espalda baja, no le dio importancia y decidió tratar de recordar que había pasado, después de un rato los dos regresaron a la torre, cuando entraron primero fueron a la cocina a dejar toda la basura, cuando se dieron la vuelta se toparon con los demás comiendo y vieron sus anchas-

En donde han estado?! -Bonnie les grito molesta mientras que a Clemont y a Bruce les dio una leve jaqueca- contesten!

Ya basta Bonnie pase una mala noche baja el volumen -dijo Clemont algo serio y paso a un lado rascándose la espalda, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras levanto la camisa mostrando un tatuaje de mariposa en la parte baja de la espina, algunas de las chicas escupieron un poco de agua de sus bocas, otras se taparon la boca para no reír pero Ash no se dio cuenta porque estaba más concentrado en su comida que en su amigo, después de que se retiró las chicas esperaron un momento y se comenzaron a reír con fuerza-

Que paso me perdí el chiste? -dijo Ash confundido viendo a las demás reírse-

Nada es que jajaja -Violeta trato de hablar pero no pudo y cayo de espaldas riendo con fuerza-

No lo puedo creer jaja -Miette se reía tan fuerte que se cayó cuando escucho el agua correrse, las demás vieron a los lados y ella estaba congelada y sonrojada-

Hay esto esta mas gracioso Miette se orino de la risa -dijo Korrina riendo con fuerza, Miette se fue corriendo avergonzada mientras las demás se quedaron a limpiar de momento-

Bien me pueden decir que paso? -dijo Ash confundido, May se acercó y se lo dijo al oído- que?! Enserio?! -las chicas asintieron y Ash comenzó a reír con fuerza- hay que burlarnos -las demás asintieron esperaron a que Clemont bajara de su cuarto con un pantalón azul claro como el de su overol y usaba solo una playera blanca-

Buenos días como están? -dijo Clemont nervioso y con ojeras-

Bien gracias -dijeron todos sonriendo- oye Clemont crees que podrías pasarme la mermelada que esta arriba? -dijo Dawn sonriendo y Clemont asintió, se estiro a una de las repisas que estaban encima de la estufa revelando su tatuaje de mariposa, las chicas se rieron un poco y luego Clemont volvió con el frasco de mermelada-

Aquí tienen -dijo Clemont sonriendo y las chicas se rieron-

Oye Clemont nos puedes explicar, por que regresaste apenas esta mañana con Bruce? -dijo Misty sonriendo y Clemont se sentó en una silla sujetando su cabeza-

Sinceramente no lo recuerdo es como si mis recuerdos de ayer estuvieran bloqueados -dijo Clemont tallando su cabeza- pero si recuerdo que tengo esto -mostró el brazo izquierdo mostrando un número telefónico con el nombre de Carly en el- y este otro -mostró el derecho mostrando otro numero pero este decía "si lo encuentran marcar este numero para devolverlo" - acaso soy propiedad de alguien?

Quien sabe no sabemos que pueda pasar si marcamos esos números -dijo Iris sorprendida-

Al menos mira el lado positivo te ligaste a una chica al parecer -dijo Alexa riendo un poco, se escucharon quejas y sonidos de que alguien caminaba a paso pesado por las escaleras detrás de ellos, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a Bruce caminando con cuidado y quejándose, el usaba una playera blanca con un pantalón de dormir negro- buenos días Bruce san

Buenos días chicos por favor no hablen tan fuerte tengo una ligera resaca -dijo Bruce algo débil y cansado-

Oh pobrecito -dijo Surei con burla mientras Amy, Bonnie y ella tomaron un par de sartenes y los golpearon haciendo que Bruce cayera al suelo sujetándose los oídos y gritando un poco por el dolor-

Ahora dime que le hiciste a mi hermano anoche -dijo Bonnie molesta-

Hay tu voz niña es como abejas zumbando dentro de mi cabeza -dijo Bruce quejándose un poco- pero con seriamente no recuerdo bien que paso anoche solo recuerdo que había un bar eso si y una chica llamada Carly que Clemont se ligo

Felicidades Clemont -dijo Ash sonriendo y Clemont lo vio confundido- sabes por fin estas saliendo de tu...-chasqueo los dedos confundido y pensando- como una de esas cosas donde se meten los insectos y sufren un gran cambio como un Metapob

Un capullo? -dijo Clemont confundido y las chicas rieron-

Si eso saliste de tu capullo transformado te en...-Ash estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en algo- que sale de un capullo? Que se parece a un Butterfree?

Va a hacer que lo diga -dijo Miette riendo un poco y las chicas asintieron-

Como una mariposa -dijo Clemont confundido-

Si como una hermosa y fácil mariposa -dijo Ash sonriendo y las chicas igual se rieron un poco hasta caerse al suelo, aclamo te estaba confundido hasta que Ash le dio un golpeen la espalda con la mano y Clemont se quejó tocándose la espalda-

Au! Por que me dolió?! -dijo Clemont confundido, salió corriendo directo al baño y solo se escucho un grito de parte suya- Por Arceus! -regreso corriendo sujetándose la espalda- tengo el tatuaje de una mariposa en la espalda

Eso no es un tatuaje es solo la firma y marca de una vagabunda -dijo Bruce riendo un poco mientras Clemont lo intentaba matar con la mirada- que miradita parece que fueras a vomitar

Tengo un tatuaje en la espalda es como si me fuera a dar tétanos -dijo Clemont molesto- hay no tengo tétanos! Tengo tétanos...! Ten...teta..tea...seme esta trabando...la-Clemont estaba molesta hasta que su quijada se estaba trabando y Serena le dio una bolsa de papel para use respirara mejor- ya me calme un momento...necesitamos recordar que paso ayer

Creo tener una idea -dijo Izak llegando con Dianta y Lucí ayudándolo a caminar, ambas estaban usando la ropa de Izak para cubrirse, las dos estaban complacidas y vistiendo de una forma sexy usando solo las camisas de Izak pero el mismo Izak estaba algo cansado, delgado y con múltiples mordidas en la piel, también sus ojos tenían ojeras grandes y se veía agotado, agitado y tambaleaba para caminar- anoche tenía el celular apagado ya que mi amada esposa y mi amada amante -las dos mujeres sonrieron- no querían que fuéramos interrumpidos por nada y mi celular tiene como mínimo 20 mensajes de voz todos de Clemont y Bruce -Izak saco un celular negro táctil y lo activo-

Primer mensaje -se escucho la voz de una mujer del buzón- _Hola profesor Izak soy Clemont, sabe su hija es encantadora por fuera pero por dentro es horrible creo que crecerá para ser una mujer a manipuladora de los hombres, usted poder ser muy alto, guapo y listo pero yo siento que tiene cara de idiota_ -se escucha a Clemont muy borracho y luego colgó-

Segundo mensaje -se volvió a escuchar la voz del buzón- _Soy yo otra vez, sabe estar con Bruce es increíble siento que mi mente esta dejando de pensar tanto, siento que ya no tengo miedo y me siento invencible es increíble la verdad, espero que su vida como casado y sometido valga la pena por que ser soltero es muy rico_ -colgó el teléfono-

Tercer mensaje -se escucho el vip y el mensaje empezó- _Hola, hola, hola, hola, saben quien dice tanto hola mi trasero por que no dejo lanzarme unos gases por tanta cerveza con mi nuevo maestro Bruce jijiji_

Cuarto mensaje -sino el vip y el mensaje comenzó- _Ash, Ash, Ash es su gran alumno estrella y yo solo soy un simple cabezon rubio, Ash hasta tu nombre significa fastidio, tendrás muchas chicas locas por ti pero te aseguro que dejaran de quererte cuando se te acabe el dinero, pero ahora mismo me acabo de ganar a una chi a de un buen trasero, cante sobre una mesa, me caí y me golpee la cabeza pero todo valió la pena por ese trasero_

Quinto mensaje -El mensaje volvió a empezar- _Carly del buen trasero hará queme haga un tatuaje en las nalgas hoja la pudiera enviarte la foto, pero sabes que creo que Carly es una vampiro por que usa ropa oscura y esta despierta toda la noche -_ Izak colgó dejando a Clemont mas que sonrojado-

Y los mensajes continúan así hasta que pierdes la conciencia en la fuente -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Creo que eso explica sobre Carly y el tatuaje pero de este -Clemont mostró el tatuaje de su brazo derecho-

Es el numero del bar el tipo de la barra te lo puso después de que se bebieron media botella de su mejor Vodka -dijo Izak serio-

Ahora recuerdo había una chica y mucho alcohol y me bailo en las piernas -dijo Clemont sonrojado y las imágenes de una chica de cabello negro largo, tatuada de cada parte visible de su cuerpo usando ropa ajustada de cuero muy reveladora, que le estaba bailando encima de las piernas le pasaron en la mente- hay mama -se cayo de lado quedando desmayado en el suelo-

Bueno al menos no puede decir que no estuvo con una chica -dijo Serena sonriendo con pena-

Ahora que la liga pokemon termino Ash que piensas hacer? -dijo Dianta sonriendo y Ash lo fue pensando un momento-

Me tomare un tiempo para que mis pokemon descansen y luego iré a retar a la elite cuatro de Kalos -dijo Ash sonriendo- maestro quiero que me vuelva entrenar una vez mas

Estas seguro? Por que la elite cuatro será más difícil por que ellos deben tener Mega Evoluciones -dijo Izak tranquilo pero cansado-

Por cierto que le paso? -dijo Serena confundida, Izak solo soltó un quejido y señaló a las dos chicas las cuales estaban sonriendo sonrojadas- ah ya entendí -se sonrojó mucho al pensarlos

Me exprimieron y me chuparon como a un limón -dijo Izak decaído- Ash consejo, solo quédate con una chica por día, espera dos días antes de hacerlo con la siguiente si es que te lo pide

Entendido maestro -dijo Ash sonriendo asustado viendo a las chicas las cuales sonrieron-

Espera esto me da una buena idea para crear un nuevo artefacto! -Clemont grito sorprendido y sonriendo pero se quejó y se sujeto la cabeza por el dolor igual que Bruce- que tal si hacemos...una maquina que...le regrese a los demás...sus fuerzas y tengan...una mejor salud

Suena bien pero después de mi café y mucha azúcar -dijo Bruce cansado, después de unas horas todos ya estaban descansando como se debe mientras Lucí estaba revisando a Ash en cuanto a su salud y a sus pokemon-

Bien parece que todo con tus pokemon banda bien de momento -dijo Lucí sonriendo-

Si disculpe cree que podría mentirle a las chicas no se que si seguimos con estas orgias me mataran? -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso y las mayoría de sus pokemon asintió-

Por que quieres que mienta? -dijo Luci confundida-

Es que ya me estoy cansando de tanto sexo, no puedo mas y no se que me podría pasar de seguir así -dijo Ash algo cansado y pálido-

Entiendo tu punto está bien hablare con las chicas después tu solo relájate -dijo Luci sonriendo, después de un rato Luci había reunido a todas las chicas en la cocina mientras los chicos salían a un hospital para ver como quitarle el tatuaje a Clemont de la espalda- chicas las reuní aquí para hablar con su relación física con Ash

No me diga que le rompimos la pelvis de nuevo -dijo May preocupada-

De nuevo? -dijo Miette confundida-

Si en Kanto le rompimos la pelvis y estuvo dos meses de una silla de ruedas -dijo Serena algo deprimida a Luci le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

De eso mismo quería hablarles Ash no podrá seguir este ritmo de una orgia tras otra -dijo Luci seria- si siguen a este ritmo Ash podría morir por fallas en los órganos -las chicas se asustaron un poco - tranquilícense escúchenme -las chicas se quedaron calladas un momento- bien miren la solución es siempre una vez al mes nada mas tengan relaciones con el debido a que son muchas chicas y el no podrá complacerlas a todas así que entendieron abstinencia? -todas asintieron- bien así me gusta

Pero y que nos dices de ti y Dianta? -dijo Alexa sonriendo-

Que hay conmigo y Dianta? -dijo Luci sonrojada un poco-

Pues que no tu esposo y amante de Dianta está pasando lo mismo con tanta orgia con otra? -dijo Alexa sonriendo- si nos vamos a abstener de tener relaciones con Ash al menos deberías hacer el mismo sacrificio que nosotras con tu esposo -todas asintieron dandole la razón-

A eso bueno ya no hay necesidad de tanto sexo entre nosotros -dijo Luci sonriendo sonrojada- ya logre lo que quería pero desafortunadamente creo que Dianta también

Espera te refieres a que tu estas...?-dijo Violeta sonriendo y Luci asintió mostrando una prueba de embarazo que tenía una marca rosada-

Estoy embarazada -dijo Luci sonriendo-

Felicidades! -dijeron todas sonriendo- pero no se supone que tiene que pasar un mes para saber si estas embarazada? -dijo Dawn confundida-

No solo se necesita una semana mínimo -dijo Luci sonriendo- además Izak y yo lo hemos hecho desde que salimos de la fiesta de la reina de Kalos también Dianta y yo lo hemos hecho en un trio con el por eso creo que ella también está embarazada

Pero ya han sentido los síntomas? -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Todavía no eso si es un mes -dijo Luci sonriendo, las chicas estaban felicitando a Luci mientras en un centro pokemon, Clemont estaba recostado en una camilla con los pantalones bajados mostrando parte del trasero, estaba nervioso sujetando la mano de Ash-

Ash no me vayas a dejar solo -dijo Clemont nervioso-

Tranquilo Clemont no te va a pasar nada -dijo Ash sonriendo- solo sentirás un piquete verdad?

Si solo un piquetito -dijeron Izak y Bruce sonriendo-

Bien estamos listo para atender a él tatuado de mariposa -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo a su lado tenía una Audino vestida de enfermera, en sus manos tenía una especie de pistola láser y una mascara protectora- ahora quédate quieto -Clemont chillo de miedo y apretó la mano de Ash con fuerza, la enfermera se puso la mascara de metal y encendió el láser- todos pónganse los lentes protectores que esto los podría dejar ciegos -los muchachos se pusieron lentes de plásticos mientras Clemont se ponía mas y mas nervioso- fuego! -Joy disparó el láser dandole a Clemont en la espalda y comenzó a gritar de una forma muy aguda mientras apretaba la mano de Ash con fuerza-

Mi colita! -Clemont grito con fuerza mientras osaba el láser y los adultos se reían un poco por lo sucedido, después de una hora la enfermera termino dejando a Clemont con una marca de quemadura en la espalda y le salía humo-

Bien terminamos aquí ven a verme en secciones de una hora por los próximos 9 días -dijo Joy sonriendo mientras Clemont caía de la camilla de espaldas, después de esas nueve y horribles sesiones al trasero de Clemont todos estaban en el aeropuerto listos para ir a Kanto para tomar unas vacaciones de las batallas, todo abordaron el avión listos para irse incluso dentro estaban Surei, Clemont, Bonnie, Alexa y Violeta-

Me sorprende que hayan accedido a volar con nosotros a Kanto -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bueno como la liga pokemon ya termino los gimnasios están cerrados y los líder es tenemos vacaciones -dijo Violeta sonriendo, Clemont regreso con un asiento inflame en forma de dona, lo inflo y se sentó con calma a un lado de Alexa y Violeta-

Lo que mas me sorprendes es que Dianta haya querido venir también -dijo Miette sonriendo nerviosa, ella estaba sentada al lado derecho de Serena y a la izquierda de la misma estaba Korrina, alado de ellas estaban Luci, Izak y Dianta en ese orden mientras cada una le abrazaba un brazo-

Es lógico pensarlo después de todo no suelta al señor Izak -dijo Iris sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Surei estaba sentada con Amy y Bruce, en el asiento vecino estaba Ash sentado en el sillón que daba al pasillo y los dos estaban al lado del otro, para Ash era incomodo por que en todo el viaje Surei no quitaba esa mirada de enojo de su cara al tenerlo cerca, fue un viaje largo después de unas horas el viaje termino y todos llegaron a la ciudad de Kanto, cuando llegaron Ash fue tacleado por su madre la cual estaba sonriendo a ver a su hijo el campeón-

Hay mi hijo gano la liga pokemon de Kalos -dijo Delia sonriendo- me alegra bastante

Gracias mama pero no puedo respirar -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso y poniéndose azul-

Perdón -dijo Delia sonriendo y lo soltó dejándolo respirar-

Ash que bueno que ganaste -dijo Anabel sonriendo mientras abrazaba con cuidado a Ash-

Hola Anabel las extrañe mucho -dijo Ash sonriendo viendo a Cinthia la cual lo abrazo con cuidado de su vientre-

Nosotras también te extrañamos -dijo Cinthia sonriendo sin soltarlo, las demás chicas de Kalos veían a las nuevas si entiendo una mezcla de celos y algo de alegría pero mas que nada celos por los senos de Cinthia y su hermoso rostro, pero alegría por el pecho casi plano de Anabel-

Supongo que ellas deben ser las nuevas que se unen a nuestra familia verdad? -dijo Anabel sonriendo viendo a las nuevas de Kalos-

Si y quienes son ustedes? -dijo Korrina tranquila, Ash las presento y alas nuevas les iba a dar un ataque cardíaco cuando se enteraron que también eran novias de Ash y lo mejor era que estaban embarazadas del mismo-

Bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos a disfrutar de nuestras nuevas vacaciones -dijo Ash sonriendo-


	43. Chapter 43

**Cambio de género y especie?!**

Era un día común y corriente en la mansión Ketchum en donde nuestros amigos estaban teniendo un día de campo, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que Ash había regresado de Kalos después de haber ganado la copa de la liga, Dianta estaba con ellos estaba usando una camisa blanca sin mangas con un pantalón de mezclilla, estaba recogiendo el campo con Izak, Luci, Amy y Surei viendo a los pokemon de Ash corriendo y jugando, pasaron por un lugar y vieron como Quilava estaba recostado en el pasto de espalda tallando su cuerpo quedando algo torcido-

Aaaaw -dijo el grupo de personas viendo a Quilava, luego vieron como un pequeño charmander estaba jugando con su cola y luego se paraba con ella sujetando su cola quedando de una forma adorable- Aaaaw! -el grupo volvió a gritar por lo adorable que era, pasaron al tercer pokemon que era una Eevee jugando con un Pichu encima de su espalda dejando su cabeza entre las orejas de la pequeña Eevee- Aaaaw! -gritaron un poco mas enternecidos, luego volvió Quilava sonriendo parándose frente a los dos pokemon-

Quítate tu! -Izak lo empujo para que dejara ver a los pokemon bebes jugando- Aaaaw mejor -todos fueron viendo a los Pokemon de Ash hasta que un grito de parte de Bonnie les llamo la atención todos fueron corriendo por donde pensaron se escucho dl grifo, cuando llegaron a la zona sur del lugar Bonnie estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, el cabello inflado en rizos quemados, la piel algo quemada y herida un poco-

Bonnie que te paso?! -Clemont grito asustado, la cargo y la agito un poco- vamos Bonnie dime que te paso?

Hermano...los Pokemon de...Ash no son...muy amables -dijo Bonnie entre dormida e inconsciente-

Espera estuviste abrazando a los Pokemon? -dijo Amy sorprendida y Bonnie asintió, todos se calmaron porque ya sabían como era Bonnie con los Pokemon pequeños sobre todos a los que consideraba lindos- eso explica todo de seguro abrazo a unos y estos los atacaron por sentirse amenazados -todos dejaron a Bonnie en una silla y siguieron en sus cosas, Ash estaba entrenando con Greninja y Charizard, mientras Noivern estaba sobre volando la casa para acostumbrarse a su nueva forma y cuerpo-

Bien Amy dime todo esta listo para tu truco? -dijo Surei sonriendo y Amy asintió-

Si una vez que Clemont termine su dispositivo meteré mis manos y le quitare los cables para que vuelva explotar -dijo Amy sonriendo de forma malvada, en su mente se imagino a Clemont en forma chibi armando su dispositivo, se alejo un momento y Amy en forma chibi metió sus manos en el dispositivo y luego se alejo sonriendo- cuando lo trate de encender para probarlo y exploté como siempre el quedara desanimado y así entenderá que no debe burlarse de mi papi -Amy se rió al imaginarse a Clemont chibi llorando con el dispositivo quemándose detrás suyo- soy malita

Jajaja pero muy adorable -dijo Surei sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- bueno vamos que su dispositivo lo estaba armando detrás de la casa de ese tal Ash -Amy asintió y las dos volvieron a la casa de Ash, detrás de la casa había un campo limitado por una cerca hecha por tablas de madera donde los Pokemon de Ash estaban estaban corriendo de lado a lado divirtiéndose, las chicas que venían de Kalos, Miette, Alexa y Violeta estaban tomando el sol usando un bikini, el bikini de Miette era de una sola pieza de estilo viejo, pero los de Alexa y Violeta eran de dos piezas ajustados y algo cortos en la zona del pecho como una tira nada mas, las tres estaban recostadas en unas sillas de playa usando lentes oscuros para tomar el sol, con Cintia, Dianta, Anabel, Lucí y Serena estaban hablando sobre los bebes que venían en camino, Serena estaba interesada en como se sentían ellas al estar embarazadas, en el caso de Lucí ella ya tenía experiencia pero Dianta se sentía algo asustada y nerviosa, Anabel y Cinthia estaban tallando sus vientres mientras tarareaban una canción, Dawn estaba arreglando nuevos vestidos junto a May, las dos estaban conversando sobre sus concursos, en el caso de Misty ella estaba revisando a sus Pokemon de agua junto con los de Ash, Izak por su parte estaba dormido en una maca cerca de la casa usando solo su pantalón, se veía tranquilo mientras Charlina estaba recostada en el suelo frente a el, todos estaban tranquilos en el campo hasta que alguien les arruinó el momento-

Bien termine mi invento -dijo Clemont sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- gracias a todos mis esfuerzos y os de mi maestro Bruce eh terminado mi ultimo artefacto -todos estaban reuniéndose para escucharlo hablar mientras que Bruce traía consigo un artefacto envuelto en una manta, detrás de ellos estaban Korrina, Surei y Amy viendo el momento oportuno-

Bien cual es el plan? -dijo Korrina curiosa-

Sencillo solo llévame con rapidez, abrimos la compuerta y cambiamos los cables así de fácil-dijo Amy sonriendo, Korrina la cargo un momento y avanzó con sus patines, cuando llego metió a Amy por debajo de la manta mientras ella se colocaba cerca de Clemont para escuchar la conversación, dentro de la manta Amy estaba abriendo el panel de control con un desarmados, cuando lo abrió encontró una serie de cables y circuitos conectados- bien aquí voy, tomo un par de cables y los cambio de lugar, corto otros y los conecto entre si- con eso basta -cerro el compartimento y salió de la sabana con cuidado-

Ve al punto Clemont que hace tu maquina? -dijo Misty algo cansada-

Bueno mi maquina permite que los Pokemon y humanos hablan entre si, también permite saber si un Pokemon es hembra o macho con un análisis rápido a su cuerpo, también nos dirá si un huevo Pokemon que esta por nacer puede ser macho o hembra -dijo Clemont sonriendo mientras que sus lentes brillaban por su triunfo y confianza-

Entonces nos permitirá hablar y conocer mas a los Pokemon? -dijo May sonriendo y Clemont asintió- bien a verla!

Les presento el Artefacto Clemontico para conocer a los Pokemon a fondo -dijo sonriendo-

También lo ayude si no fuera por mi esta cosa posiblemente explotaría -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los dos quitaron la manta revelando una rectángulo oscuro con una pantalla en el centro, una antena satelital en la parte superior, a los lados una especie de contenedor para poner los huevos Pokemon, los contenedores tenían una forma cilíndrica, debajo de la pantalla también estaban un par de micrófonos junto a unas bocinas en la maquina- bien quienes quieren saber que dicen o que sueñan los Pokemon?

Yo lo aré -dijo Serena sonriendo- quiero saber que dice Braixen de mi -su Braixen se acercó sonriendo-

Yo también quiero saber que dicen mis Pokemon de mi -dijo Ash sonriendo acercándose con Hawlucha y Greninja, cuando Amy vio a los demás acercándose se puso nerviosa-

Hay no esto no lo pensé qué tal si todo termina mal? -dijo Amy nerviosa mientras sudaba y se ponía pálida-

Tranquila apuesto que todo terminara bien -dijo Korrina sonriendo- pero por si las dudas -dio un paso hacia la derecha alejándose un poco de ahí, las únicas que no estaban cerca eran las mujeres mayores y embarazadas-

Bien vamos a probarlo! -dijo Clemont sonriendo- Actívate! -Clemont jalo una palanca roja detrás del artefacto, la pantalla comenzó a brillar levemente, los micrófonos se levantaron un poco y las pantallas comenzaron a soñar de forma errática y las antenas se movían de lado a lado sin control-

Esto es normal? -dijo Iris sorprendida y asustada-

Creo que no -dijo Clemont nervioso, la maquina comenzaba a sacar chispas poco a poco hasta que el humo aumento y los rayos salían de la maquina-

Hará explosión! -Izak grito alarmado pero algunos se alejaron a tiempo, el Lucario de Ash corrió hacia Braixen y la abrazo para ponerla a salvo, Ash hizo lo mismo con Serena mientras que Izak se quedo un poco alejado, la maquina exploto causando un humo azul en el campo, Amy se había alejado gracias a Korrina pero Surei no tuvo tanta suerte, Clemont y a bruce habían sido empujados por la fuerza de la explosión cayendo de espaldas al suelo-

Maldicion Clemont pensé que te había enseñado mejor -dijo Bruce algo a dolorido, apretó los dientes y los párpados por el dolor-

Pensé que todo saldría mejor esta vez, lo lamento -dijo Clemont a dolorido-

Olvídalo luego chocaremos que salió mal pero creo que fue por tener tantas funciones juntas -dijo Bruce intranquilo- chicos como se sienten? Chicos?! -se escucharon sonidos de tosido dentro del humo, en eso del humo salió una silueta diferente, había salido una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, la parte trasera de su cabello estaba laceo y largo, mientras en la parte superior tenía el peinado en puntas a los lados con un mechón largo frente a su cara de color blanco, sus ojos eran verde claros y finos con una mirada fría pero tranquila, su cabeza era delgada pero linda con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, lo que llamo mas la atención era que no usaba camisa así que dejaba ver sus senos copa C, pero mas que nada parecía tener 18 años o menos-

Les dije que tuvieran cuidado ahora miren lo que causaron quien sabe si alguien salió lastimado -dijo la chica sonando algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo rebotar sus senos un poco, los dos chicos primero vieron sus senos, luego su cara, luego su cuerpo y ropa, su vientre era plano ligeramente ejercitado y con musculatura leve, pero ella usaba un pantalón que le quedaba algo suelto y la ropa se le estaba cayendo dejando ver la curvatura de su cuerpo definido, su piel era blanca, pero mas que nada se notaba un cicatriz en su hombro derecho hecha recientemente- que tanto me ven?!

Usen eres tu?! -dijeron los dos muchachos sorprendidos-

Que?! La explosión debió dejarlos idiotas! Soy Izak -dijo la chica resultando ser Izak-

Que?! -dijeron los dos sorprendidos mientras que Amy vio a su padre convertido en chica y Korrina estaba tan sorprendida que la dejo caer de sus brazos-

Izak? -dijo Bruce sorprendido- Izak tócate el pecho o ve tus manos

De que estas hablando? -Izak levantó su mano viendo que sus dedos y su mano se habían hecho más pequeños, los movió viendo sus dedos delgado, luego se toco el pecho, inflado, redondo suave y grande, los vio estaba sorprendido hasta, bajo su mano pasando por debajo su pantalón y luego su ropa interior, quedo pálido en una sonrisa torcida- No...No...No...esta...

Mi papa se convirtió en una chica! -Amy grito sorprendida mientras Lucí y Dianta salieron corriendo solo para toparse con Izak arrodillado de el suelo congelado de la impresión y sin moverse-

Que le paso?! -dijeron las dos mujeres sorprendidos- oh no Ash y Serena estaban en medio de la explosión también! -dijo Dianta asustada y del humo salieron seis figuras más-

También estaban Surei y los Pokemon -dijo Lucí asustada, del humo salieron cuatro figuras extrañas, la primera era un chica rubia de cabello largo con dos puntas en la parte de la frente y un mechón largo en la parte de la izquierda, el cabello lo tenía rubio pero con las puntas ligeramente rojas y la parte de atrás de su cabello era blanco tan largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos y grandes, su mirada eran tranquila pero también tenía marcos ligeramente negros como sombras, su piel era algo riada, su cuerpo era delgado con pechos copa B, usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con los hombros ligeramente alzados, usaba una mini falda color amarilla con unas mallas negras y sus pies eran descalzos- esta chica quien es

-Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo apareció Braixen pero estaba vez sus ojos eran diferentes, estos eran de color azul y usaba el gorro de Serena. También había salido un joven no mayor de 16 años de cabello azul oscuro corto, ojos rojos, piel clara, usaba una camisa de color amarilla con un pantalón azul oscuro holgado, en los brazos usaba unos guantes y mallas ajustadas con un pico saliendo de la parte trasera de las manos.

Luego vieron a Lucario el parecía normal pero la única diferencia era que usaba la gorra de Ash, la parte del pecho que se suponía era amarilla ahora era azul con líneas blancas parecidas a las marcas que había en la camisa de Ash con forma de pokebola, la siguiente fue una chica que llamo mucho la atención, su cabello era rosado, esponjado con dos listones a los lados con forma de moños color blancos y rosados, usaba una camisa corta de color blanca con un moño en el cuello con largos listones y pechos copa B, su estómago estaba descubierto, usaba una minifalda de color blanca con marcos rosados igual tenía moños pero sin listones a los lados, por último sus piernas eran bien torneadas y con unas medias largas ajustadas al cuerpo, por último estaba la Sylveon de Surei pero esta tenía los ojos color rojizos con una bufanda color azul en el cuello-

Que ocurrió aquí? -dijo Korrina sorprendida igual que los demás-

Oigan me siento extraña -dijo ¿el Sylveon de Surei?-

Oigan díganme si me volví loco pero juraría que escuche a esa Sylveon hablar -dijo Clemont sorprendido y los demás estaban igual-

Oye cuanto ojos ¿que tanto balbuceas? -dijo Surei molesta y los demás la vieron sorprendidos- ¿por qué e ven mas grandes?

Oigan me siento extraña como si fuera mas pequeña -dijo Braixen sorprendida- también siento mi cuerpo mas pequeño y delgado

Yo siento que el trasero me pesa, también que mi cabeza tiene algo extra -dijo Lucario tallando su cabeza hasta que paso su mano por sus ojos y vio su pata- que?! -se vio la otra mano y luego su cuerpo- que me paso?!

Así aquí mira! -Iris le mostró un pedazos de metal y luego se vio, se sorprendió y tomo el pedazo de metal viendo su reflejo-

Soy un Lucario?! -se golpeo la cara una y otra vez- Despierta! Despierta! Despierta! -se siguió golpeando viendo si era un sueño pero no-

Que nos paso?! -Braixen se vio en el reflejo del agua y se sorprendió- Soy Braixen pero como?!

Serena?! -dijeron Anabel, Bonnie y Cinthia, la Braixen asintió llorando un poco- Clemont!

Yo se juro que no se que paso! -dijo Clemont asustado, Amy se mordió el dedo un poco asustada, los gritos de todos habían atraídos a los demás pokemon pero todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos-

Esperen! Si Lucario es Ash, Sylveon es Surei y Braixen es Serena, entonces quienes son estos que están aquí? -dijo May sorprendida señalando al trío de muchachos que estaba parado ahí sin saber que hacer o decir, Dianta vio a los muchachos notando desde sus vestimentas hasta cabello y figuras-

Un segundo? -dijo Dianta sorprendida- Lucario eres tu? -el muchacho de cabello azul asintió- a ver tu debes ser Braixen verdad? -vio a la rubia la cual asintió tranquila- a ver si lo eres di algo que solo la verdadera Braixen de Serena sabría de ella -todos estaban al pendiente de escuchar o ver que Braixen podía hablar como una humana, los labios se abrieron lentamente hasta que...-

Ella siempre sueña que le da nalgadas a Ash -dijo Braixen calmada y los demás se sorprendieron, Dawn se sujeto la frente con la mano y cayo al suelo haciendo una escena dramática, mientras Serena Braixen estaba sonrojada- o también sueña que Ash la ata y la viola en sus -no termino de decir por que Serena le había tapado la boca con la mano o pata-

Ya Braixen deja de hablar un poco quieres?! -dijo Serena avergonzada y roja, todos estaban tratando de mantener la calma sobre todo Anabel y Cinthia por su embarazo,todos estaban tratando de entender como un artefacto hecho por un científico y un pequeño alumno pudo haber terminado de mala forma, Bruce estaba revisando los planos junto con Clemont en una mes amplia-

No lo entiendo revise esto dos veces donde estuvo la falla? -dijo Bruce serio tratado de hayas la clave en su plano- que salió mal?

No lo se y hay que averiguar qué sucedió o como revertirlo -dijo Clemont nervioso- no sabemos que efectos secundarios podría pasar con esto -de momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Izak en su forma femenina

Gracias por la ropa Cinthia -dijo Izak calmada usando un pantalón azul algo ajustado a su figura y una camisa negra sin mangas de parte de Cinthia-

No hay de que agradecer pero me sorprendió que tuvieras el busto tan grande -dijo Cinthia sorprendida viendo que su camisa estaba abierta mostrando parte de los senos y se notaba que no usaba sostén-

Ahora entiendo como se debe sentir Misty todos los días -dijo Anabel con los ojos entre cerrados y una leve sonría notando que estaba algo molesta viendo como la nueva chica se apretaba y movía los senos-

Ahora como deberíamos llamarte ya que estas en esa forma cariño? -dijo Luci sonriendo nerviosa-

Con Iza esta bien no hace falta inventarme otro nombre -dijo tranquila- rayos los voy a golpear a ambos me gustaría saber quien de los dos cometió el error de cambiarme de género -Iza se trono los nudillos molesta viendo a Bruce y a Clemont viendo los planos-

Creo que mejor te calmas deben usar sus mentes para esto ya que no sabemos que te pueda pasar ahora -dijo Dianta algo tranquila e Iza tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse- además creo que si nos hubieran cambiado el genero a todos te haría cositas en tu cuerpo nuevo -Dianta sonrió y abrazo a Iza tallando su vientre- huy piénsalo estarías embarazada de mi -se sonrojo un poco sonriendo-

Que?! -Iza se alejo un poco, tenía la cara roja como un tomate y estaba nerviosa, Dianta se rió un poco por la reacción de Iza- por cierto Ash que se siente ser un Pokemon?

Se siente raro siento que mis piernas son delgadas y me siento raro con mi cuerpo pero es la segunda vez que esto me pasa -dijo Ash sonriendo en el cuerpo del Lucario- veamos que puedo hacer? -se levanto y comenzó a mover su nuevo cuerpo, todos se fueron alejando temiendo de que algo malo les pasara, extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos- Aura esfera! -su cuerpo brillo de un color azul y todos estaban pendientes creyendo que Ash haría una esfera de energía gigante pero termino haciendo una simple esfera del tamaño de un frijol, todos vieron como la esfera diminuta avanzo y se evaporo en la nada- Hay...que pena...

Jajajaja Loser! -Surei se estaba riendo mientras estaba convertida en una Sylveon, Lucario se estaba riendo por la pequeña esfera que hizo-

Al menos logró una esfera joven maestro -dijo Lucario sonriendo pero se tapo la boca para no reír- no están simple mire -Lucario levanto la mano derecha eh hizo que la esfera apareciera en su palma- debe concentrase

Si -dijo Ash sonriendo- ahora que lo pienso y Gardevoir ya te vio así? -Lucario iba contestar pero un grito femenino le llamo la atención-

"Lucario!" -de los arbustos salió la Gardevoir de Ash y corrió hacia ellos tecleando a Ash pensando que era su Lucario- "me dijeron que algo horrible te paso! Que tienes?! Que te paso?! Por que tienes la gorra de nuestro maestro?" -Gardevoir estaba revisando a Ash en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta en los genitales y lo masajeo haciendo que la cara de Ash pasara a ser roja escarlata- "Hay que alivio están bien" -suspiro aliviada-

Gardevoir -Lucario la llamo y ella volteo a ver al joven de cabello azul- hola soy yo Lucario y el es Ash...-Lucario sonrió nervioso mientras que Gardevoir estaba confundida- es verdad lo que me había pasado es que me convirtieron en humano...

"Que? Este chicos se creé pokemon?" -Gardevoir se rió un poco-

No me creo un pokemon soy un pokemon convertido en humano -dijo Lucario sonriendo y Gardevoir se levanto para verlo- Gardevoir nuestra primera noche juntos lo pasamos en una cueva mientras que tu me gritabas pégame duro duro

"No digas esas cosas frente a los demás! Es cosa privada!" -Gardevoir grito sonrojada y luego se dio cuenta- "Lucario?" -el mencionado asintió- "Oh Arceus que te hicieron?" -lo abrazo y este le regreso el abrazo-

Es ese chico raro de cuatro ojos que me hizo esto la razón no se por que -dijo Lucario algo enojado- y ese Lucario con la gorra del joven maestro es Ash -Gardevoir vio a Ash y se sorprendió-

Hola Gardevoir -dijo Ash nervioso-

"Joven maestro" -Gardevoir lo tomo de las patas- "esto es horrible que deberíamos hacer?"

Espera entiendo todo lo que dice -dijo Ash sorprendido llamando la atención de los demás- es asombroso puedo entender lo que ella dice

Y tu hablas como un humano -dijo Misty sonriendo- creo que el invento de Clemont tuvo un efecto bueno pero a la vez devastador

Es verdad el invento de Clemont era hacer que los pokemon y humanos se entendieran por eso Ash puede entender lo que dicen los pokemon -dijo Miette sonriendo- que bien a ver Slurpuff -llamo a su pokemon y este apareció comiendo un poco- bien Slurpuff dile algo a Ash el Lucario dile que piensas de mi -Slurpuff asintió y comenzó a hablar con Ash para que sirviera de intérprete- bien que te dice?

Dice que piensa que eres una buena cocinera así como una buena amiga, te quiere mucho -dijo Ash sonriendo y Miette abrazo sonriendo a su Slurpuff- pero dice que tus gritos se escuchan a travez de la pokebola en tus noches de soledad y toque -Ash alzo las cejas y Miette se sonrojo mucho por la sorpresa- pero aun así espera ver tus huevos...? -Slurpuff comenzó a decir algo- ha ella se refiere a tus hijos

Hay Slurpuff -Miette sonrió y se sonrojo mientras sujetaba su cara con las manos apenada- es muy pronto para eso pequeña -Miette meneo el cuerpo avergonzada-

Oye Ash me puedes decir que piensa Gyarados de mi? -dijo Misty sonriendo mientras su Gyarados estaba cerca de ella parecía un poco feliz-

Yo también quiero saber que piensan mis pokemon -dijo Dawn sonriendo mientras todos sus pokemon estaban sonriendo, todos estaban acercando a Ash mientras Serena estaba siendo peinada por Braixen en cuerpo humano-

No puedo cederlo antes yo te peinaba a ti y ahora tu me peinas a mi -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Si es verdad esto es divertido -dijo Braixen sonriendo- pero raro al mismo tiempo

"Serena" -Sylveon la llamo y vio como tenía la mirada triste y preocupada-

No te preocupes dentro de poco se que Clemont y Bruce bajaran la solución y podré volver a la normalidad -dijo Serena sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Sylveon- cálmate dentro de poco estaremos bien no te preocupes además me alegra saber que dicen ustedes chicos -Pancham, Pikachu y Sylveon sonriendo y se acercaron a hablar con Serena por unos minutos-

Rayos no se como me voy a acostumbrar a estas -dijo Iza haciendo notar sus atributos grandes, todos estaban sentados en un circulo mientras Bruce y Clemont seguían revisando los planos-

Al menos tu si eres humano -dijo Surei algo molesta- no me puedo ni sentar bien sin sentir incomodad en mi trasero -Iza se tallo la frente y la cargo- que haces? -la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a rascarle las orejas- oye que...rayos...-Iza le siguió rascando- huy así...se siente rico...-sonrío y se recostó de sus piernas- hay sigue -Iza le siguió rascando hasta el mentón-

Eso me recuerda -Luci se levanto y lanzó sus pokebolas- salgan niños -aparecieron una Raichu, un Bullbasaur, su Garchomp, una Absol, un Umbreon, un Luxio, un Purrloin, un Espeon y una Flareon- es hora de un descanso -los pokemon asintieron, mientras Ricotta estaba viendo como Iza estaba consintiendo a Surei y se comenzó a sentir celosa, se acercó con cuidado y Surei la vio medio dormida-

Que pasa...? Hay que bonito...-dijo Surei sonriendo-

"Mío" -Ricotta inflo las mejillas y disparó un chorro de agua directo a Surei haciendo que cayera al suelo, Iza termino mojada mostrando que no usaba sostén por el agua en cuerpo, Ricotta solo salto y se acostó en sus piernas- "Mío"

Vaya eres una pequeña egoísta -dijo Iza sonriendo, comenzó a rascar la cabeza de su vaporeon haciendo que se relajara- Bruce Clemont díganme como van?!

Bueno aun no sabemos como es que la maquina exploto no hay nada malo en los planos -dijo Clemont nervioso, Amy se sujeto el cabello y no lo aguanto-

Esta bien! Ya yo lo hice! -Amy grito nerviosa y todos le pusieron atención-

Amy que hiciste? -dijo Luci algo seria-

Es que me metí debajo de la daba, abrí una caja y le intercambia unos cables de colores, no pensé que esto terminaría así! -dijo Amy triste-

Amy lo que hiciste fue peligroso -dijo Iza seria- pudieron resultar heridos los entrenadores y los pokemon

Perdón solo quería que Clemont fallara por decirte que tenias cara de idiota, también por que me desagrada -dijo Amy apenada-

Debes recibir un castigo -dijo Iza seria, Amy se asusto y la cargo en una sola mano y la dentro en sus piernas, comenzó a darle nalgadas mientras Amy grito lloro un poco-

Hay papa esta bien perdóname! Perdóname papa! -Amy estaba gritando mientras sentía que su padre en forma de mujer la seguía nalgueando- Por favor papa detente siento que mi trasero se partirá en dos! Perdóname perdóname papa! -su padre se detuvo y la dejo parada mientras Amy se tallaba el trasero- Ricotta usa rayo de hielo en mi traserito

Espero que entiendas por que no debías meterte en asuntos de adultos -dijo Iza tranquila y Amy asintió- bien ahora ayudaras a Clemont en todo lo que necesite para que vuelva a ser hombre -Amy inflo las mejillas sonrojada y asintió-

Bien que hacemos en lo que ellos terminan la maquina -dijo Korrina sentada en el suelo con la Riolu de Ash-

Oiga señora, señor Iza...-dijo Iris nerviosa mientras Iza solo la veía con los ojos entrecerrados- Iza nos dice como inició su viaje? -los demás asintieron-

Si queremos escuchar una historia -dijo Ash sonriendo sentado en el suelo, todos le dieron mirada brillantes a Iza y ella no se pudo negar-

Esta bien les contare como inicie mi viaje en lo que ese trio repara la maquina -dijo Iza tranquila- todo inició hace 11 años...


	44. Chapter 44

**Una crónica de Izak -Primera parte-**

 **Hace 11 años-** en la región de Kanto había una pequeña vaya de dos pisos,velas paredes eran amarillas y el techo blanco, tenía una pequeña puerta y una ventana grande como dos metros de largo, dentro se veía que estaba arreglada para visitas y de forma simple, la sala solo tenía tres muebles con una mesa de noche en el centro y una televisión pequeña enfrente, el pasillo llevaba a una mesa en un comedor, se escuchaba el sonido de una mujer cantando, en la cocina estaba una mujer de más de 30 años, piel morena, cabello corto sujetado en una cola de caballo, tenía puesto un delantal blanco, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color amarilla y un short de mezclilla,bla mujer estaba sonriendo y cocinaba de forma tranquila, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, la mujer reviso la hora iban a ser las siete de la mañana-

Vaya ya es tarde -dijo la mujer tranquila, por una de las ventanas de la cocina entro un Pidgey cargando una pequeña canasta con frutos dentro- muchas gracias Pidgey -la mujer le rasco la cabeza un poco haciendo al pokemon feliz- bien Hachi ven -de un lado de la cocina apareció un pequeño Growlithe sonriendo- ve a despertar a I-chan se le va a ser tarde -la mujer sonrío y Growlithe asintió, el pequeño pokemon se fue corriendo a la segunda planta hasta llegar a una puerta color acfe, se paro en sus patas traseras y empujó la puerta para abrirla, cuando la abrió entro tranquilo viendo que el cuarto estaba oscuro, frente a el estaba una cama donde se escuchaban los ronquidos leves de un chico, el pokemon sonrió y comenzó a menear su cola hasta que salto a la cama cayendo sobre el chico que estaba dormido-

Auuu! Hachi! -el chico se levanto para ver a su pokemon sonriendo y meneando la cola sentado en su estómago, el chico tenía el cabello negro, parado en puntas inclinado hacia la derecha con un dobles en su lado izquierdo, los lados estaban apuntando hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de un color café claro casi verdoso- hola amigo que ya es la hora? -el pokemon asintió- bien ya voy ya voy -el pokemon bajo de la cama y el muchacho solo se levanto estirando su cuerpo, usaba unos bóxers azules y una playera de tirantes blanca-

Izak date prisa o perderás a tu primer Pokemon -se escucho el grito de la mujer en la parte de abajo, el muchacho resultó ser Izak a los 15 años-

Si ya voy mamá -dijo Izak sonriendo, después de un baño salió usando una playera blanca de cuello en V con bordes azul oscuros y una línea del mismo color en el pecho, usaba pantalones azul oscuro, unos tenis azul y blancos, por último unos guantes con los dedos cortados, tomo una mochila y bajo con calma- buenos días

Buenos días hijo -dijo la mujer sonriendo- ya estas listo para ir por tu primer pokemon e iniciar tu viaje? -le sirvió algo de comer y el comenzó a comer tranquilo- tienes alguna idea de que Pokemon escoger?

Si mama, ya tengo una idea -dijo Izak sonriendo, después del desayuno Izak ya estaba listo para emprender su viaje- bien me retiro nos vemos en unos meses

Mi hijo listo para el mundo -dijo su madre sonriendo- solo espero que no me regreses con un nieto por que te haré daño -sonrío levantando el puño mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba de color rojo e Izak temblaba de miedo-

Si entendido -dijo Izak sonriendo nervioso, después de un despedida larga el emprendió su viaje por el campo de forma tranquila, en esos tiempos las casas no eran tan grandes eran sencillas y los campos eran limitados por cercas hechas de madera, siguió su camino hasta un edificio blanco era sencillo solo un rectángulo con una cerca en la parte trasera y una casa de dos pisos al lado derecho con una apariencia de madera, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal la cual tenía una nota "abrimos en 30 minutos" Izak solo suspiro y se sentó en la entrada a esperar un rato a ver que pasaba, el tiempo paso y la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer rubia de cabello largo, usaba anteojos, tenía ojos color verde jade, sus pechos eran grandes copa D quizás, también usaba solo una bata revelando que no usaba ropa interior, como Izak estaba sentado solo vio directamente la vagina de la mujer que había abierto-

Si buenos días -dijo la mujer que parecía tener mas de treinta, estaba algo dormida-

Profesora Tear -dijo Izak sonrojado y nervioso-

Un pero si es el joven Izak anda pasa debes estar esperando tu primer pokemon -Tear se dio la vuelta sonriendo e Izak la siguió dentro del edificio, Tear se quito la bata quedando desnuda completamente e Izak estuvo cerca de un derrame- que tanto me vez? Pervertido -Tear sonrió sonrojada mientras se cubría los pechos las manos e Izak estaba derramando algo de sangre por la nariz- es la primera vez que vez a una mujer desnuda -Tear se acercó a él dejándolo mas rojo y nervioso, Tear estaba sonrojada y sonreía de forma picara- es cosa de la pasión que se vive entre los humanos -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó dejando que Izak cayera al suelo como una roca- bueno espérame aquí que ya regreso -se fue subiendo las escaleras dejando a Izak con un gran sonrojo en la cara-

Pensé que iba a morir por aguantarme tanto -dijo Izak nervioso y rojo de la vergüenza, después de un rato se escucharon los pasos de otras dos personas e Izak los vio- buenos días bienvenidos al laboratorio de la profesora Tear

Vaya que buena casa espero que la enfermera sea linda -dijo un joven de piel morena y ojos color café oscuros, su cabello era negro en puntas hacia atrás- que pasa Izak llegaste temprano

Bueno Bruce se debe a que me levante temprano pero la profesora esta indispuesta -dijo Izak sonrojado y sonriendo, el joven frente a él era Bruce de 15 años-

Que viste? -dijo Bruce sonriendo con malicia e Izak negó con la cabeza- vamos tranquilo todo esta tranquilo entre amigos, dime sus pechos eran tan grandes como dicen los cuentos? -Bruce sonrió mientras que Izak solo desvío la mirada- ah ahora que lo recuerdo había una chica detrás mío -Bruce se volteo y busco a la chica pero no estaba, afuera de la casa detrás de una pared estaba una chica como de un metro cincuenta de cabello negro largo, ojos color café y una cabeza redonda, estaba usando una blusa roja con un pantalón negro ajustado, usaba unos tenis negros con blanco, estaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa- que raro apenas te vio salió de la casa creo

Quien seria? -dijo Izak confundido, la chica afuera estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, Izak no la espero y decidió salir al patio, cuando se dio la vuelta ahí se topó con la chica viendo el suelo tranquila- hola Luceli ha pasado tiempo

Si mucho -dijo la chica sonrojada, ella era Luceli o Luci de la misma edad que Izanamy o que Bruce- también viniste por tu primer pokemon?

Si solo estoy esperando a la profesora -dijo Izak sonriendo- dime también harás un viaje para entrar a la liga?

No...yo tengo otras ideas -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada- esperaba...poder partir...para conocer a los pokemon...y también estudiar medicina...-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa- pero tu sueño...

Mm no tengo uno realmente por que no vienes conmigo? -dijo Izak sonriendo y Luceli se sonrojo- digo un viaje con amigos es mas alegre y amigable que uno solitario

Si me encantaría viajar contigo -dijo Luceli sonrojada-

Oigan dice la profesora que pueden pasar -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izak asintió sonriendo y los dos entraron la profesora estaba usando una camisa roja con una falda de mezclilla ajustad a su figura y su bata de laboratorio-

Bien chicos síganme -dijo Tear sonriendo y la fueron siguiendo hasta que llegaron a una sala con tres pokebolas en una mesa la cual estaba en el centro de la habitación junto a otras maquinas- bien el primero en llegar por mucho fue Izak Kun así que le dejo a el la primera elección -Tear lanzó las pokebolas y aparecieron un Bullbasaur, un Squirtle y una Charmander- bien pequeños el va a escoger a uno de ustedes para que sea su compañero en su viaje así que salúdenlo como se debe -los pokemon sonrieron y saludaron, Izak los vio a todos sonriendo pensando cual pokemon seria el indicado- tomate tu tiempo elegir correctamente aveces tomo tiempo

Escojo a...-Izak los vio a cada uno pero al ver a la pequeña Charmander como le sonreía y sus ojos le hacía sentir cómodo y contento- Charmander -la cargo y ella parecía ser muy feliz

Bien felicidades escogiste a una Charmander -dijo Tear sonriendo y le dio un juego de seis pokebolas- bien tus pokebolas, asegúrate de cuidar bien a la pequeña Charmander -Izak asintió mientras cargaba a la pequeña Charmander en sus brazos-

Así que eres hembra -dijo Izak sonriendo y Charizard sonreía- mm Charlina -todos lo vieron confundidos hasta la Charmander- si tu nombre será Charlina que te parece? -Charmander asintió contenta- parece que te gusto juntos ganaremos muchas batallas -le rasco la cabeza con la mano y Charlina comenzó a quedar en sus brazos quedando cómoda-

Vaya tan rápido te quiere que bonito -dijo Tear sonriendo- bien Bruce es tu turno -Bruce se acercó y tomo a Squirtle en sus brazos- escocés a Squirtle el pequeño?

Si nos haremos muy fuertes -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Squirtle asintió sonriendo, Tear le dio sus pokebolas a Bruce y Luceli cargo a Bullbasaur-

Perfecto yo quería a Bullbasaur -dijo Luceli sonriendo, el pequeño Bullbasaur se recostó en su pecho sonriendo- hay eres tan lindo pequeño -Luceli tomo las pokebolas y las guardo en su bolso-

Bien me gusto darles sus pokemon serán a los últimos que les de sus pokemon -dijo Tear sonriendo tranquila y los demás la vieron confundidos-

Que quiere decir profesora Tear? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Verán dentro de poco empezare un viaje para hacer mis investigaciones de Pokemon en otras regiones -dijo Tear sonriendo- a partir del siguiente mes el viejo Oak se hará cargo del laboratorio vecino mientras esté quedara cerrado y olvidado, los pokemon ya fueron trasladados a ese laboratorio

La vamos a extrañar Profesora -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Descuiden nos veremos de nuevo lo prometo -dijo Tear sonriendo, después de un rato todos se estaban despidiendo de la profesora cargando a sus pokemon en los brazos- los veré después chicos

Gracias por todo profesora -dijeron los tres a las afuera del pueblo los tres se vieron un momento-

Bien chicos aquí nos separamos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- iré primero a recorrer la ciudad Celeste a retar el gimnasio de ahí mismo

Pero el gimnasio de ciudad celeste es tipo agua tu pokemon primero tendría desventaja -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Descuida iremos para entrenar verdad Squirtle? -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Squirtle asintió- creo que si vamos a esa ciudad podremos aprender nuevas habilidades sobre los tipo agua cuando tenga otro pokemon volveré para nuevos retos

Bien entonces nos veremos en la liga pokemon -dijo Izak sonriendo y los dos chocaron sus puños con el brazo entendido-

Los dejo solos par de tórtolos -dijo Bruce sonriendo de forma picara, Luceli se sonrojo pero Izak se quedo confundido- bien nos vemos chicos -se fue corriendo despidiéndose dejando a Izak confundido pero Luceli sacaba vapor de la cabeza-

Bueno vamos que ciudad es la más cercana? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Ciudad Carmín usa tipo eléctrico creo que tu Charlina podría soportar el encuentro -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bien vamos con esto indica nuestro viaje -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos fueron caminando tranquilos, siguieron por un rato entrando al bosque, Izak saco su pokedex para investigar de los tipo eléctrico- veamos los ataques más eficaces son de tipo roca y planta ellos tienen ventaja, Bien necesito un tipo roca o un tipo planta

Creo que primero deberías entrenar con Charlina -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras caminaba a su lado-

Buen punto creo que debería revisar que ataques se sabe Charlina -dijo Izak tranquilo, con su pokedex apunto a Charlina haciendo que su información apareciera en pantalla, ahí vio sus movimientos- sabe arañazo y rugido tenemos mucho que entrenar -después de caminar por una hora Luceli se quejó y se sentó en el suelo-

Ya no puedo dar ni un paso más -dijo Luceli cansada, de una mochila de su espalda saco un frasco con agua y sirvió un poco en la tapa- ten Bulbasaur -le dio la tapa y el pequeño pokemon comenzó a tomar agua tranquilo- caminamos mucho tiempo -Luceli se recostó para descansar-

Ya vamos no a sido mucho tan solo una hora cuando mucho -Izak se sentó en el suelo bajando a Charlina de su hombro derecho- a ver pequeña tienes hambre? -Charlina asintió sonriendo, Izak saco de su mochila una lanchera con forma de pokebola y la abrió revelando comida Pokemon- ten es comida pokemon -la puso en el suelo y Charlina comenzó a comer tranquila- me dices cuando te sientas lista para partir Luceli -la mencionada asintió, después de una hora de descanso Charlina estaba golpeando una roca lanzando arañazos tras arañazos, después de tres la roca termino cortándose un poco- bien hecho movamos progresando sigue así -Izak la animo y Charlina siguió atacando la roca dejándole marcas hasta que la roca se partió en pedazos- bien hecho -Izak sonrió y Charlina asintió sudando- mejor descansa no te vayas a lastimar -Charlina asintió y se recostó en una roca-

Están haciendo un buen esfuerzo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- oye Izak dime una cosa por que iniciaste este viaje? -Izak solo sus odio y se cruzo de brazos-

Pues no se la verdad creo que es una manera de iniciar mi aventura y descubrir cosas nuevas, no tengo otros motivos -dijo Izak sonriendo- por eso lo hice algo de aventura -Luceli sonrió tranquila-

Bien creo que es hora de seguir -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izak abrazo a Charlina y la dejo dormir dentro de su pokebola, los dos siguieron viajando por un rato mas hasta que llego la noche, los dos tenían tiendas de acampar en sus mochilas, las clavaron con las estacas al suelo, nace dieron una fogata y los dos comenzaron a buscar agua y comida para tener algo que comer, Charlina y Bullbasaur tenían sus platos con comida Pokemon y otro plato con agua- una pregunta sabes cocinar?

Solo un poco y tu? -dijo Izak confundido-

Bueno creo que si cocino podría terminar quemando algo o a ti -dijo Luceli sonrojada pero avergonzada, a Izak le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bien creo que puedo hacer algo con lo que encontramos,también tengo despensa -dijo Izak tranquilo, después de cocinar un poco y de comer los dos se quedaron afuera un momento viendo las estrellas con la fogata encendida y los pokemon dormidos dentro de las pokebolas- vaya

Si son hermosas las estrellas -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo el cielo estrellado y luego vio a Izak, se sonrojo al ver como sus ojos claros se volvían mas claros y brillantes con el fuego ganado un destello rojizo, Izak se fijo en Luceli y luego ella vio dl suelo avergonzada-

Estas bien? Te noto un poco roja -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Eh si estoy bien no te preocupes -dijo Luceli sonriendo- es mas ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño -Izak asintió y se dirigió a su tienda pero en eso Luceli tuvo una idea pero le daba pena decirla- Izak! -el joven le puso atención- sabes es que...es mi primera...noche que...duermo...lejos de casa y...yo me...preguntaba...si me...si podrías...si es que -la cabeza de Luceli estaba sacando vapor por lo roja que estaba y avergonzada, Izak alzo una ceja confundido- es que...si tu...

Quieres que te acompañe a dormir? -dijo Izak tranquilo y Luceli levanto la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y la cabeza le parecía un tomate por lo sonrojada que saltaba- es la primera noche en que ambos vamos a dormir fuera de casa y tenemos un poco de miedo la verdad, así que yo digo que debemos apoyarnos ahora que seamos aquí -Luceli asintió sorprendida- bien iré a cambiarme -Izak entro a su tienda para cambiar su ropa mientras que Luceli se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol para respirar de forma agitada-

Que voy a hacer? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y nerviosa- solo vamos a dormir, solo vamos a dormir -estaba sonrojada y nerviosa pero en eso su mente comenzó a divagar-

 **Imaginación de Luceli-** Luceli estaba sentada en su saco para dormir usando una bata de color blanca nada mas, en eso la puerta de la tienda de acampar se abrió revelando a Izak desnudo, tenía un cuerpo delgado y poco marcado-

Luceli mi amor -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Izak se gentil conmigo -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, Izak le dio un beso, la siguió besando con fuerza y luego fue bajando sus manos por la bata de Luceli hasta tocar sus senos, apretó el pezon y lo levanto haciendo que Luceli se sonrojara y se sorprendió, Izak siguió masajeando sus senos y Luceli se relajó hasta que se dejo llevar por el tacto-

Tengamos treinta hijos juntos -dijo Izak sonriendo y Luceli asintió sonriendo, se escucharon gemidos hasta que se paso a una imagen de un pequeño Charmander con un mechón de cabello negro en la frente, estaba llorando envuelto en una manta con un chupete en su boca y derramando mares de lagrimas- estoy tan contento -Luceli estaba cargando al Charmander de cabello negro e Izak estaba cargando a una Charmander tranquila con una cola de caballo de pelo negro en la parte trasera con un moño rosado, Luceli solo se rió un poco **-volviendo a la realidad-**

Eso no va a pasar -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada con la cabeza cubierta de vapor- además por que son Charmanders? -detrás de ella estaba su Bullbasaur viéndola sin entender nada-

Luceli ya estoy listo vamos -dijo Izak sonriendo, Luceli salió de su mundo y fue con el, después de un rato ella estaba usando una camisa de manga larga de color azul claro, los dos estaban dentro de la tienda de dormir de Izak dentro de un saco de dormir, los pokemon estaban en sus pokebolas, ellos solo trataron de dormir pero Luceli no podía en cambio Izak si se había dormido-

Mírate si puedes dormir y no se como? -dijo Luceli tranquila- en cambio yo te veo y no puedo dormir, tal vez no lo sepas aun pero te amo en verdad -Luceli sonrió sonrojada viendo como Izak soltaba leves respiraciones por estar dormido, Luceli dejo de pensar tanto y se durmió, ala mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron tranquilos, Luceli estaba un poco nerviosa pero Izak estaba tranquilo, después de recoger las cosas y de desayunar fueron regresando a su camino de nuevo, esta vez tardaron un poco mas y cuando se iban a detener a descasar escucharon un fuerte impacto en medio del bosque, los dos se asustaron y fueron corriendo a donde escucharon el sonido de impacto, cuando vieron se trataba de un Elekid, Elekid estaba herido de todo su cuerpo, el pequeño pokemon amarillo se levanto y avanzó corriendo envuelto en una energía blanca y golpeo el árbol con su puño derecho, el pokemon se quejó y cayó de espalda al suelo cansado-

Esta herido -Luceli se preocupo e Izak corrió para cargar al pokemon eléctrico- resiste pequeño -Luceli tomo un pequeño rociador de su mochila- esto es un ungüento

No espera, hay que ir a un centro pokemon, el rociador apenas le haría efecto vamos busca un centro pokemon en el mapa -dijo Izak serio y Luceli abrió un mapa de papel viendo que había un centro pokemon no muy lejos de ellos- andando -los dos fueron corriendo mientras Izak cargaba al pequeño pokemon- resiste pequeño resiste! -después de una media hora Izak y Luceli llegaron al centro pokemon atendido por una enfermera Joy-

Buenas tardes bienvenidos al centro pokemon -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo-

Disculpe enfermera encontramos a este pokemon herido necesita mucha ayuda -dijo Luceli asustada-

Entendido déjenmelo a mi Chansey rápido trae una camilla! -Joy grito seria y Chansey llego corriendo con una camilla pequeña, la enfermera y el pokemon se fueron corriendo empujando la camilla, Izak solo las siguió pasando por un cristal por donde se podía ver dentro de la sala de curación- rápido chequeo! -Joy puso al pequeño Elekid en la cama y lo analizo con una maquina que estaba pegada al techo, estuvieron analizando a Elekid por un momento, Luceli estaba asustada pero Izak estaba preocupado viendo al pequeño pokemon, siguieron esperando hasta que Elekid parecía que estaba mejorando y respondiendo al tratamiento, Luceli se sujeto las manos e Izak lo noto-

Vamos a sentarnos dejemos a la enfermera Joy trabajar tranquila -dijo Izak y Luceli asintió, los dos se sentaron en una banca esperando a que la enfermera les dijera que le había pasado al pokemon, Luceli estaba tensa e Izak la abrazo- mantente tranquila preocupándote así no podremos hacer nada mantén la calma -Luceli solo se dejo abrazar mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Izak, estuvieron esperando unas horas hasta que la enfermara salió de la sala-

Enfermera como esta el pequeño Elekid? -dijo Luceli asustada-

Hasta ahora esta tranquilo, respondió al tratamiento y esta reposando en una camilla -dijo la enfermera tranquila-

Que alivio -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Pero aun así sus heridas eran muy serias se puede saber en donde lo encontraron o que estaba haciendo? -dijo la enfermera Joy algo seria-

Lo encontramos en medio del bosque estaba al parecer peleando o entrenando por su cuenta, solo cuando termino cayó a suelo así -dijo Izak serio, la enfermera Joy lo pensó un momento y suspiro-

Si ya se porque debió haber estado entrenando solo el pobrecito -dijo Joy algo triste y los dos jóvenes le pusieron atención- verán aquí en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín el nuevo líder Surge ha puesto una nueva regla para todos sus pokemon, todos deben ser fuertes y superar a su Pikachu en una batalla, hace días se escucho el rumor que hecho a su Elekid de su equipo ser ser demasiado débil

Hecho a su pokemon? Que cruel -dijo Luceli sorprendida- no merece ser un entrenador

Es verdad no merece ser líder de gimnasio, Elekid no tiene la culpa de nada -dijo Izak serio-

Así es es muy cruel y lo peor es que el mismo Elekid quiere volver con el para mostrar que puede ser fuerte -dijo la enfermera Joy calmada- no es la primera vez que lo traen, ya han venido varios entrenadores en los últimos días porque lo encuentran herido

Entonces Elekid es final a Surge -dijo Izak serio- puedo pasar a verlo?

Claro -dijo la enfermera Joy tranquila y los dejo pasar a la sala donde el pequeño pokemon estaba en una cama vendado de la mayoría de su cuerpo- que piensas hacer?

Simple hablare con el para hacerlo entender -dijo Izak tranquilo- tal vez si hablo con el y lo ayudo a ver o superar su fuerza tal vez pueda evitar que se siga lastimando -Izak entro al cuarto, busco una silla y la puso frente. Dl para sentarse enfrente de la cama donde estaba Elekid- pueden irse si quieren yo me quedare aquí

No me yo también me quedare contigo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado- que horrible que trata en así a un pequeño pokemon

Algunos no valoran a sus pokemon y los tratan como basura solo por que los consideran débiles -dijo Izak serio-

Odio a esos entrenadores -dijo Luceli seria, después de un rato Elekid comenzó a despertar un poco desorientado-

Tranquilo no te muevas demasiado -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid se sentó en la cama- tranquilo estas muy herido debes recuperarte -Elekid vio a Izak confundido y a un lado suyo apareció Charlina sonriendo-

Debes estar cansado es mejor que comas y luego descanses -dijo Luceli sonriendo y le dio una plato con comida pokemon, Elekid estaba confundido viendo a los dos humanos y pokemon que los estaban ayudando- vamos es bueno que comas

Si quieres seguir con el entrenamiento de hace unos momentos es lo mejor -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid comenzó a comer tranquilo- jaja se tratar a los niños -después de un rato de que Elekid terminara de comer estaba por levantarse pero sintió dolor e Izak lo volvió a recostar para tallarle la frente con una toalla mojada y limpiar un poco mas sus heridas- sabes estuviste muy herido hasta te desmayaste muchas veces -Elekid solo se quedo acostado viendo el techo- mira se que un pokemon le es leal a su entrenador pero ese tal Surge te abandono, no merece que tenga a un buen pokemon como tu, te esfuerzas mucho por el para querer ser mas fuerte para mi eso es increíble y una gran lealtad -Elekid le dio una mirada corta y luego se dio la vuelta acostado- se que no te ah de gustar que diga esto de tu entrenador pero es la verdad, sabes eres un buen pokemon si quieres entrenar después de que te recuperes Charlina y yo te aceptamos con gusto -Izak sonrió y se alejo de la cama con calma, el pokemon eléctrico le dio una mirada un segundo e Izak salió al patio de momento-

Como esta Elekid? -dijo Luceli un poco preocupada-

Estará bien solo esta algo molesto -dijo Izak sonriendo- descuida una vez que descanse lo suficiente podrá seguir con su entrenamiento, bien Charlina sigamos -Charlina asintió y hacia un roca cercana- usa arañazo en esa roca -Charlina avanzó y golpeo la roca con sus dedos envueltos en energía blanca- mantén el ritmo -Charlina estaba golpeando la roca con sus garras poco a poco, le dio un golpe mas fuerte a la roca y esta comenzó a moverse- la roca se movió? -Charlina se alejo mientras Izak y Luceli estaba viendo como la roca comenzaba a moverse y se levanto revelando que era Rhyhorn-

Es un Rhyhorn! -Luceli grito asustada viendo al pokemon el cual tenía rasgaduras en el trasero- ya veo eso no era una roca era el cuerpo de Rhyhorn

Y por lo visto Charlina si le hizo daño -dijo Izak nervioso y Charlina se trepó a su hombro asustada- si le hizo daño eso significa que eres muy fuerte felicidades -Izak sonrió mientras Charlina estaba sonrojada y sonriendo-

Este no es el momento para felicidades Rhyhorn ahí viene! -Luceli grito asustada y los cuatro vieron como Rhyhorn corría hacia ellos, Izak empujó a Luceli del camino y el salto a un lado evitando la envestida de Rhyhorn,- Izak ten cuidado -Luceli había caído al suelo e Izak comenzó a correr por una lado mientras Rhyhorn lo seguía corriendo-

A ver que se de los Rhyhorn, uno es lento, dos es pesado -dijo Izak algo agitado mientras corría, vi a los lados noto los árboles y algunas rocas- eso es Charlina prepárate -Charlina se quedo confundida e Izak salto a la derecha evitando el golpe de Rhyhorn, quedo enfrente de un árbol y bajo a Charlina al suelo- Rhyhorn ven, ven -Rhyhorn lo estaba viendo molesto, rasco el suelo con sus pies preparándose para correr, Charlina se asusto y se preocupó pero Izak estaba calmado- Venga torote que Venga! -Izak grito sonriendo y Rhyhorn gruño- Venga! -Rhyhorn grito y avanzó corriendo hacia el, Charlina estaba asustada pero en eso Izak la sujeto y salto a la derecha rodando por el suelo haciendo que Rhyhorn se estrellara con un árbol, Rhyhorn partió el árbol con el golpe y se desoriento un poco- ahora Charlina usa arañazo! -Charlina salto de sus manos y lanzó un corte cruzado con sus manos dejándole la cara marcada a Rhyhorn por sus garras, Rhyhorn se enojo mas con ella y Charlina comenzó a retroceder un poco, Rhyhorn fue corriendo hacia ella- rueda en el suelo a la derecha! -Charlina se hizo bola abrazando su cola y rodó por el suelo evitando el ataque de Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn termino impactando una roca con su cabeza y la partió-

Se desoriento perfecto -dijo Izak sonriendo- Charlina vuélvelo a atacar! -Charlina grito un poco pero en eso respiro profundo y disparo brazas de sus boca dandole a Rhyhorn directo en el cuelo y eso lo hizo retroceder un poco- increíble aprendiste un nuevo movimiento -Charlina sonriendo contenta- usa Brazas! -Charlina respiro hondo de nuevo y disparo una bola de fuego contra Rhyhorn directo al cuerpo e hizo que se cayera de lado- muy bien Pokebola ve! -Izak lanzó su Pokebola y atrapó a Rhyhorn, la Pokebola se movió un poco brillando, siguió hasta que termino sellada- Perfecto atrapamos un Rhyhorn -Charlina salto sonriendo e Izak tomo la Pokebola-

Izak! -Luceli lo llamo y se acercó con Bullbasaur en sus manos- estas loco?! -Izak se quedo sorprendido por el grito- atacaste a un Rhyhorn salvaje y luego estuviste peleando con el! Qué tal si te hubieras lastimado?! Eres un tonto solo haces que me preocupe por ti! -Luceli estaba muy molesta viendo a Izak-

Oye tranquila todo salió bien ninguno de los dos salimos heridos -dijo Izak sonriendo nervioso pero Luceli se fue calmando poco a poco- lo siento no te quería preocupar

Esta bien aveces olvido que eres un loco -dijo Luceli relajándose un poco, lo que ninguno de los cuatro noto era que Elekid había visto todo lo que había pasado- me sorprende que Charlina aprendiera Brazas en un segundo

Si creo que el entrenamiento ha mejorado -dijo Izak sonriendo y cargo a Charlina- después de esto creo que mereces un buen descanso, también gracias a esto tenemos un nuevo pokemon y una ventaja para el gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y contra ese tal Surge

Volvamos tengo hambre -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con Elekid el cual tenía una mirada seria en la cara-

Que haces aquí? deberías estar descansando -dijo Izak confundido y Elekid le comenzó a hacer señas primero se señaló a el y luego señaló a Izak- que dice? -Charlina bajo de sus brazos y se acercó a Elekid, parecía que los dos estaban hablando hasta que Charlina se acercó a Izak- que pasa Charlina, le hizo señas señalando a Elekid y luego a el y Luceli-

Creo que te quiere decir que Elekid quiere venir con nosotros -dijo Luceli confundida y Charlina asintió-

Entonces quieres venir conmigo para entrenar y enfrentar a Surge? -dijo Izak tranquilo y Elekid asintió- muy bien -tomo una Pokebola pero Elekid se alejo y negó con la cabeza- eh? -los dos vieron como Elekid negaba con la cabeza-ya se que debe ser tu quieres venir conmigo solo para enfrentar a Surge pero no para ser mi pokemon verdad? -Elekid asintió- bien lo entiendo

Creo que este pequeñín solo quiere pelear -dijo Luceli sonriendo, después de dejar a Charlina y Rhyhorn con la enfermera Joy los dos jóvenes buscaban comida para ellos y los pokemon, la puerta sonó y la enfermera Joy apareció con una bandeja en las manos con las dos pokebolas-

Bien tus pokemon están listos -dijo Joy sonriendo-

Muchas gracias enfermera -Izak sonrió y tomo las pokebolas- salgan es hora de comer! -lanzó las pokebolas y los dos pokemon salieron- Charlina saluda a nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje Rhyhorn -Charlina sonrió saludando al Rhyhorn el cual sonrió y soltó un leve gruñido- lamentamos el ataque de hace rato no pensamos que fuera un Rhyhorn -Izak le rasco la cabeza y Rhyhorn sonrió asintiendo- bueno bienvenido al equipo Rhyhorn -Rhyhorn asintió e Izak saco su pokedex- veamos macho y tiene buenos ataques -Izak guardo la pokedex- vamos a comer ya hace hambre -les dejo a ambos algo de comida en unos platos, Charlina, Bullbasaur y Rhyhorn estaban comiendo en el suelo, Izak y Luceli comían tranquilos en una mesa-

Izak mira -dijo Luceli viendo a un lado e Izak vio como Elekid se asomaba por una esquina y luego se escondía detrás de la pared- creo que quiere compañía

Oye pequeño Elekid por que no vienes hay comida para todos -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid se sorprendió un momento, Izak le sirvió comida en un plato y lo dejo en el suelo- ven no hay problema -Elekid asintió y fue tranquilo a comer, los pokemon sonrieron viéndolo-

Así es más cómodo la convivencia -dijo Luceli sonriendo- bien parece que tienes un buen quiso para pelear contra Surge

Si obtendré mi primera medalla -dijo Izak sonriendo-


	45. Chapter 45

**Una crónica de Izak -Segunda Parte-**

En una parte de la región de Kanto Izak y Luceli en compañía del Elekid seguían de su viaje rumbo a la ciudad Carmín, según la enfermera Joy llegarían a la ciudad Carmín dentro de un día cuando mucho, los dos siguieron hasta que Luceli se detuvo a descansar sentándose en una roca-

Ya no puedo mas me duelen las piernas -dijo Luceli a manera de queja mientras dejaba a Bullbasaur en sus piernas-

No hay remedio contigo -dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿que dices si entrenamos un rato Elekid? -el pokemon amarillo asintió sonriendo y levanto los puños- bien veamos mm ya se -tomo una pokebola y la lanzó haciendo aparecer a Rhyhorn- bien Rhyhorn quiero pedirte que me ayudes a entrenar a Elekid ¿que dices? -Rhyhorn asintió y se puso frente a Elekid- bien así también probaremos los nuevos ataques -Izak saco su pokedex y comenzó a analizar a Rhyhorn- antiaéreo, cornada, ataque furia bien puedo notar que tienes muy buenos ataques vamos a probarlos -Elekid se puso en guardia mientras que Rhyhorn solo se quedo quieto- usa cornada -el cuerno de Rhyhorn brillo de color blanco y avanzó corriendo, Elekid se envolvió en energía blanca y avanzó corriendo dejando un rastro de energía en su camino, los dos terminaron chocando puño y cuerno, Rhyhorn grupo un poco y empujó a Elekid dejando que cayera al suelo de espaldas- Luceli dime ¿que clase de ataque fue ese?

Fue ataque rápido -dijo Luceli tranquila mientras ella y Bullbasaur veían la batalla-

En vez de esquivar el ataque se dirigió directamente a Rhyhorn -dijo Izak serio mientras meditaba un poco- bien Rhyhorn usa Antiaéreo -Rhyhorn abrió la boca formando una bola de energía anaranjada y la disparo contra Elekid, Elekid se cruzo de brazos dejando que apareciera una especie de cuadrado de energía de color amarillo frente a el, el ataque lo golpeo y se creo una colisión pero la fuerza de Rhyhorn fue mayor a la de Elekid y termino rompiendo la pared y el ataque le dio a Elekid en el cuerpo causando una explosión y Elekid cayó al suelo- esa fue pantalla de Luz -Izak se quedo pensativo un momento- usa Ataque furia -Rhyhorn dejo que su cuerpo brillara un momento y avanzó corriendo hacia Elekid para dar un ataque directo, Elekid volvió a crear su pantalla de luz para cubrirse, Rhyhorn golpeo la pared deteniendo el ataque un momento pero Rhyhorn la rompió con su cuerno y termino golpeando a Elekid haciendo que cayera al suelo herido un momento- basta, Rhyhorn regresa -Rhyhorn solo regreso a su lado mientras Elekid se volvía a levantar para quedar en guardia- Elekid me doy cuenta de que solo sabes atacar directo y defenderte ¿No has pensado en usar tus ataques de otra manera?

Espera Izak ¿de qué estás hablando? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Por lo que vi solo sabe usar pantalla de Luz y Ataque rápido eso quiere decir que no sabe otro ataque -dijo Izak tranquilo y Elekid solo bajo la cabeza algo deprimido- muy bien entonces vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento para que aprendas otro ataque -Izak sonrió y Elekid se quedo confundido igual que Luceli- bien toma un momento y luego sigamos -Elekid asintió sonriendo, después de eso siguieron entrenando por más de dos horas, cuando terminaron Elekid, Rhyhorn y Charlina terminaron muy cansados y un poco heridos- bien parece que todos mejoraron así que descansen se lo han ganado -Izak guardo a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas y Elekid se quedo afuera para dormir frente a la fogata, Izak y Luceli se habían quedado dormidos en las bolsas para dormir y a su lado estaba Elekid sentado en el suelo sin dejar de ver el fuego-

 **Recuerdo de Elekid-** Elekid estaba en un campo de batalla frente a él estaba un Squirtle, detrás de él estaba Surge con diez años menos, era un joven de piel algo bronceada y el cabello rubio en puntas, su cuerpo apenas se estaba tonificando en los músculos pero si se le notaba que recibía entrenamiento y usaba ropa militar, una playera verde oscura, pantalón oscurecido y unas botas color café-

Bien Elekid usa puño trueno -grito Surge y Elekid trato de concentrar rayos pero no pudo hacerlo- ¿que estas haciendo? ¡Ataca de una buena vez! -Elekid se preocupo un poco-

Squirtle usa chorro de agua -grito el entrenador de Squirtle y este término disparando el chorro de agua dandole a Elekid en el pecho y lo alejó hasta que golpeo el muro, trato de levantarse pero ya no pudo-

Elekid ya no puede continuar el ganador es el retador -dijo el arbitro serio, el entrenador y su pokemon estaban celebrando el triunfo pero Surge no se veía muy feliz-

Eres un pokemon bueno para nada -dijo Surge molesto- no me sirve un pokemon que no puede usar ataques tipo eléctricos -Elekid bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras en el hombro derecho de Surge apareció un Pikachu con una expresión molesta- mejor vete Elekid vete a entrenar y no regreses hasta que sepas hacer un minero ataque eléctrico -Elekid fue sacado del gimnasio y cayó al suelo de cara viendo como Surge cerraba las puertas del gimnasio frente a el - **fin del recuerdo-** Elekid había sacudido su cabeza tratando de olvidar eso pero no podía, se escucharon unos murmullos y vio que Izak estaba despierto todavía-

¿Que pasa no puedes dormir? -dijo Izak tranquilo y medio dormido, Elekid no hizo nada solo vio el fuego, Izak se levanto y se sentó a su lado- no se que pienses con exactitud pero te aseguro que podremos vencer a Surge si me dejas guiarte -Izak sonrió y Elekid se quedo viéndolo un momento- vamos Elekid solo te pido que confíes en mi y te aseguro que Surge se arrepentirá de todo lo que te hizo -la confianza de Izak le llego a Elekid y el asintió con una sonrisa- bien te prometo que podremos ganar esto -Izak le tallo la cabeza y Elekid sonrió, a la mañana siguiente los tres siguieron con su viaje-

Dime Izak ¿tienes una estrategia lista para enfrentar a Surge? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Si la tengo primero lo enfrentare con Rhyhorn y luego Elekid -dijo Izak sonriendo-

¿Crees que Elekid tendrá ventaja con el nuevo ataque? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Si sin duda -dijo Izak sonriendo- de hecho tengo mas ideas para usarlo y combinación de ataques

Si tu lo dices -dijo Luceli sonriendo, después de una caminata de cuatro horas terminaron llegando a ciudad Carmín, fueron al centro pokemon para descansar un momento y en eso encontraron una fila de entrenadores jóvenes con sus pokemon heridos cada uno llevaba tres pokemon en sus brazos heridos y sacando descargas- ¿pero qué pasó aquí? -los dos decidieron acercarse a ver que pasaba y se toparon con una chica de cabello castaño cargando a un Bullbasaur, un Gloom y un Geodude-

Disculpa pero ¿pero qué les pasó a estos pokemon y entrenadores? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Todos nosotros fuimos al gimnasio a retar a Surge pero les paso lo mismo a todos -dijo la chica preocupada- la pelea es tres pokemon contra tres pero todos mis pokemon fueron derrotados por sus pokemon a pesar de tener ventaja de tipo fueron derrotados sin problemas por el

Ese sujeto debe ser muy fuerte -dijo Izak sorprendido- aun con ventaja no le ganaron

Tendrás que tener un buen plan para ganarle o terminaras como ellos -dijo Luceli intranquila-

Que no panda el cunico tendré un plan listo -dijo Izak algo nervioso, Elekid vio a todos los pokemon y se enojo un poco por eso, después de un rato los tres llegaron al gimnasio-

Bien no hay que tener miedo -dijo Luceli nerviosa cargando a su Bullbasaur-

Yo debería decir eso -dijo Izak tranquilo- bien Elekid llego el momento ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? -se agacho para ver a Elekid de frente y el pokemon asintió levantando el puño derecho animado- bien ese es el espíritu -Izak sonrió y se levanto, golpeo la puerta dejando que se escuchara un fuerte eco en el edificio, la puerta se abrió de forma lenta revelando la entrada, los dos jóvenes se vieron y decidieron entrar con calma, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban entrando al campo de pelea- que lugar tan mas extraño

No es extraño -se escucho la voz de un joven en el campo, los dos pusieron atención al frente viendo que apareció Surge como de 18 años- el próximo teniente Surge presente -hizo un saludo militar con la mano derecha, dedos estirados y la muñeca tocando su frente- cadete Surge presentándose para el combate y aplastamiento de estos jóvenes debiluchos -a ambos jóvenes les cayo una gota de sudor de la cabeza mientras veían raro al joven frente a ellos-

Espera -dijo Izak confundido y extrañado- ¿este chico es tu antiguo entrenador? -Izak le apunto y Elekid asintió- es un poco raro

Elekid has vuelto y veo que trajiste a alguien contigo -dijo Surge serio- ¡te dije explícitamente que no volvieras hasta que aprendieras un ataque eléctrico como mínimo! -Surge elevó su voz un poco mas en el campo- das pena

Cierra la boca cabo -Izak hizo sonar mas su voz en forma gruesa sorprendiendo a Luceli- ¿Crees que porque el pokemon no sabe un cierto tipo de ataque es un completo inútil? -Surge se burlo un poco- te equivocas pedazo de basura -Surge se enojo un poco- un pokemon entiende y se fortalece a su ritmo nuestro deber como entrenadores es apoyarlos como se debe sin criticarlos, aquí el único que da pena eres tu por deshacerte de Elekid

Je tienes una gran boca para ser tan pequeño veamos si esa boca tuya sirve para pelear como se debe -dijo Surge riendo un poco mientras Izak solo lo vio molesto, los dos se pusieron en los lados correspondiente es y sacaron una pokebola- no me tomará más de un pokemon acabarte novato

Ya lo veremos -dijo Izak serio, el arbitro apareció del lado izquierdo del campo-

Bien esta pelea de gimnasio empieza cada uno de los dos usara tres pokemon solo el retador podrá cambiar pokemon -dijo el arbitro serio, Luceli tomo a Bullbasaur y se sentó en las bancas para ver que iba a pasar- bien ¿los dos están listos?

Por supuesto -dijo Surge e Izak asintió, el arbitro bajo sus banderas y el encuentro comenzó- ¡bien Voltorb yo te elijo! -lanzó su pokebola liberando a un pokemon redondo y rojo con ojos enojados-

¡Bien entonces Charlina ve! -Izak lanzó su pokebola liberando a su primer pokemon- a darle con todo, ¡Charlina usa Brazas! -Charlina respiro hondo y libero una concentración de llamas en forma de una esfera-

¡Usa onda de Voltaje! -Voltorb libero una descarga azul de su cuerpo pasando de las brazas de Charlina con dirección hacia ella-

Abraza la cola y rueda -Charlina rodó por el suelo sujetando su cola y salto quedando de pie después de haber esquivado el ataque- ¡usa Brazas! -Charlina libero una acumulación de brazos y le dio a Voltorb justo en la cara causando una explosión leve-

Ya veo así que solo sabes esquivar -dijo Surge sonriendo- pero igual no me ganas solo es cobardía, Voltorb usa chirrido -el cuerpo de Voltorb se cubrió de energía blanca y libero ondas de sonido blancos causando que Charlina e Izak gritaran tapándose los oídos-

Charlina resiste -dijo Izak serio y Charlina asintió- usa pantalla de humo -Charlina libero de su boca un humo negro que golpeo directamente a Voltorb en la cara cubriéndolo de humo, Voltorb no podía debido al humo y detuvo su ataque de sonido-

Usa onda de voltaje de nuevo -dijo Surge serio, Voltorb volvió a crear una onda de rayo azul y la disparo, Charlina volvió a girar en el suelo esquivando el ataque-

¡Brazas! -Charlina disparó una esfera de fuego y golpeo a Voltorb en el cuerpo-

¡Explosión sonica! -el cuerpo de Voltorb de rodeo de una onda de energía blanca hasta que la libero causando que Charlina grito y se tapara los oídos por el dolor de nuevo- ahora usa ¡Tacleada! -Voltorb avanzó y le dio un golpe a Charlina justo en el cuerpo hasta que cayó sueldo y rodó-

¿Charlina estas bien? -dijo Izak preocupado y Charlina se levanto asintiendo- bien usa bomba de humo -Charlina abrió la boca y soltó el humo dandole a Voltorb en la cara- ahorra usa Arañazo -los dedos de Charlina se cubrieron de energía blanca y le dio un corte cruzado a Voltorb haciendo que se alejara un poco- no te dentadas termínalo con Brazas -Charlina grito y libero las brazos de su boca golpeado a Voltorb y causó una leve explosión, cuando el humo paso Voltorb apareció debilitado y derrotado-

Voltorb no puede continuar el ganador es Charmander -dijo el arbitro tranquilo-

Su nombre es Charlina -dijo Izak calmado y cargo a Charlina en sus brazos- felicidades lo hiciste muy bien -le dio un leve abrazo y Charlina río un poco encariñada, Surge solo guardo a Voltorb en su pokebola-

Sabes me sorprende que hayas vencido al primer pokemon los otros apenas y le hicieron un rasguño -dijo Surge sonriendo- pero el siguiente no se tan fácil, ¡ve Pikachu! -lanzó una pokebola revelando a un Pikachu macho a cuatro patas- bien veamos que tienes

Un Pikachu -dijo Izak serio- bien Charlina descansa -la dejo con Luceli para que la cuidara, Elekid se quedo en el campo viendo a Pikachu molesto- ¡bien ahora ve Rhyhorn! -lanzó su pokebola liberando a su Rhyhorn- bien estamos listos

Eso lo veremos -dijo Surge sonriendo- ¡usa ataque rápido! -Pikachu fue corriendo a cuatro patas hacia Rhyhorn-

Usa Cornada -Rhyhorn avanzó corriendo mientras su cuerno brillaba de un color blanco, los dos pokemon terminaron impactando entre los dos, Rhyhorn aplico mas fuerza y termino golpeando a Pikachu, Pikachu dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó a cuatro patas viendo a Rhyhorn-

¡Usa atactrueno! -el cuerpo de Pikachu se cubrió de rayos y disparó un rayo de su cuerpo, Rhyhorn solo se quedo quieto recibiendo el ataque, gruño un poco y el trueno se deshizo- es verdad los ataques tipo eléctrico no afectan a los pokemon tipo roca -Surge se puso serio mientras pensaba en algo- eso es Pikachu usa doble equipo -Pikachu creo muchas imágenes de el rodeando a Rhyhorn-

Usa Pedrada -Rhyhorn grito creando pequeñas rocas de color plateadas en el aire y las disparó contra las imágenes de Pikachu-

Usa ataque rápido -el Pikachu original avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Rhyhorn en el estomago Rhyhorn retrocedió un poco por el golpe- vuelve a usar Ataque rápido -Pikachu volvió a correr hacia Rhyhorn-

Usa antiaéreo -Rhyhorn a dio la boca creando una esfera de color naranja y la disparó dandole a Pikachu en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Pikachu cayó al suelo algo herido pero se levanto de nuevo-

Usa onda de choque -Pikachu libero un rayo amarillo de su cuerpo y golpeo a Rhyhorn pero este solo se movió un poco liberándose de la energía- usa ataque rápido de nuevo -Pikachu avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Rhyhorn en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco mas-

Rhyhorn usa pedrada -Rhyhorn grito un poco creando de nuevo las rocas y le dieron un golpe a Pikachu en el cuerpo causando una explosión y Pikachu cayó al suelo rodando derrotado-

¡No puede ser! -dijo Surge serio y sorprendido-

Si bien hecho Rhyhorn -dijo Izak sonriendo y Rhyhorn asintió sonriendo pero en eso su cuerpo se cubrió de descargas haciéndolo cerrar los ojos- ¿que tienes? -Izak se acercó a verlo pero Rhyhorn seguía sacando descargas del cuerpo-

Es la habilidad natural de Pikachu -dijo Surge sonriendo, guardo a Pikachu en su pokebola y saco otra- vera el cuerpo de Pikachu tiene una estática natural, cuando mande a Pikachu a golpear a Rhyhorn varias veces no fue para herirlo

Ahora lo entiendo querías que Rhyhorn tuviera estática por todo el cuerpo limitándolo mas -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Exacto -dijo Surge sonriendo- ahora observa a mi pokemon mas fuerte ve ¡Raichu! -lanzó la pokebola liberando a un Raichu el cual sonrió y se puso de pie con sus patas traseras- ¿quiere continuar?

Por supuesto que si -dijo Izak serio- vamos Rhyhorn aunque tengas estática en el cuerpo eso no te parara -Rhyhorn grito un poco y se puso frente a Raichu-

Es verdad no podrá pararlo por mucho pero si perderá en velocidad -dijo Surge sonriendo-

Empecemos -dijeron los dos tranquilos- Raichu usa ataque rápido -Raichu corrió a cuatro patas dejando un resplandor blanco en su camino-

Usa cornada -Rhyhorn avanzó corriendo con el cuerpo brillando de color blanco, Raichu lo esquivo y regreso para darle un golpe en las costillas, Rhyhorn quedo de pie apenas moviéndose un poco- usa pedrada -el cuerpo de Rhyhorn se cubrió de rocas de color plateada y las disparó contra Raichu dandole unos cuantos golpeas a Raichu causando una leve explosión, Raichu solo corriendo de entre el humo- usa cornada -Rhyhorn lanzó un golpe con el cuerpo pero Raichu salgo esquivando el golpe y subió a su cabeza-

Usa atactrueno -Raichu concentro un rayo en su cuerpo y los disparo dandole a Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn solo grito y deshizo el rayo- no te detengas y sigue sin parar -Raichu siguió atacando cubriendo el cuerpo de Rhyhorn con rayos-

Rhyhorn sacúdete, muévete de forma salvaje y trata de quitártelo -Rhyhorn comenzó a sacudirse como si fuera un rodeado y trataba de quitarse a Raichu de su cuerpo, Raichu se sujeto de la cabeza de Rhyhorn tratando de no soltarse sin dejar de expulsar rayos de su cuerpo, Rhyhorn termino gritando hasta que cayó al suelo de costado envuelto en descargas, Raichu se quedo de pie respirando de forma agitada, Rhyhorn ya no se pudo mover y se quedo acostado-

Rhyhorn dime ¿estas bien? -dijo Izak preocupado viendo que Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn asintió pero siguió teniendo descargas en su cuerpo- tranquilo tomate un descanso te daré de comer después -Rhyhorn asintió e Izak lo guardo en su pokebola- bien aun me quedan dos pokemon Elekid es tu turno -Elekid dio un par de pasos viendo a Surge-

Ja ¿Ti elección es el inútil de Elekid? Entonces ya perdiste -dijo Surge riendo un poco y Raichu se reía también, Elekid solo se enojo un poco y bajo la cabeza-

Escucha Elekid se que estas molesto con el pero recuerda que entrenamos para esto así que t tranquilo confía en mi -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid le tomo confianza y sonrío- bien vamos recuerda sígueme mis ordenes vamos a atacar con todo -Elekid asintió y se quedo en guardia-

Bien Raichu usa onda de Choque -el cuerpo de Raichu se iluminó de color azul y disparó un rayo azul azul de su cuerpo-

Esquivarlo con ataque rápido -Elekid hizo que su cuerpo brillara de color blanco y se movió a la derecha evitando el ataque- usa Estrella veloz -Elekid lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando múltiples estrellas de color amarillo, las estrellas le dieron a Raichu justo en el cuerpo cuajando una explosión y el salió del humo serio-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Surge sorprendido-

Es una técnica de tipo normal conocida como estrella veloz -dijo Luceli sonriendo- crea estrellas de energía de diferentes tamaños que atacan a distancia, no es un ataque eléctrico pero si es muy útil

Lo ves -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero es que la traigo siempre conmigo es muy lista -Luceli se rió y se sujeto las mejillas sonrojada- Elekid rodea a Raichu usando ataque rápido -Elekid comienzo a rodear a Raichu dejando un resplandor blanco en el camino- usa Estrella veloz para atacar -Elekid lanzó golpes horizontales soltando estrellas color amarillas dandole a Raichu causando un explosión en el campo-

Usa ataque rápido -Raichu corrió a cuatro para dejando un resplandor blanco, le dio un golpe a Elekid en el cuerpo y se dio la vuelta- atactrueno -Raichu disparó su rayo-

Pantalla de luz -Elekid se cruzo de brazos cuando una pantalla amarilla frente a él y detuvo el ataque-

Vuelve a usar ataque rápido -Raichu avanzó corriendo hasta estrellarse con la pantalla de Luz de Elekid y la rompió del golpe dandole un golpe a Elekid en el pecho y lo tiro en el suelo- onda de choque -Raichu libero un rayo azul y le dio un golpe a Elekid causando una leve explosión, Raichu se quedo sonriendo viendo que Elekid estaba herido y con leves descargas azules en el cuerpo-

Como lo sospechaba, eres un completo inútil Elekid -dijo Surge sonriendo- nunca serás fuerte -Elekid se sintió ofendido y triste, solo se quedo quieto viendo el suelo-

Elekid no le hagas caso yo se que eres fuerte nos hemos hecho fuertes -dijo Izak serio y Elekid lo vio- no dejes que las opiniones de este tipo que no vale nada te quiten el animo, levántate y prepárate para pelear, no dejes que te intimiden entrenaste duro ¿verdad? -Elekid asintió serio- entonces no te escondas -Elekid sonrió y se quedo en guardia viendo a Raichu-

Solo por que le hayas hablado bien eso no significa que vencerán a mi Raichu -dijo Surge sonriendo y Raichu inflo su pecho con orgullo-

Ya lo veras -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras que Elekid apretó mas su puño derecho y lo levanto concentro un rayo amarillo en el, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Raichu liberando el rayo justo en su estómago, Raichu salió empujado y cayó a cuatro patas viendo a Elekid molesto- ¿pero qué fue eso? -Luceli saco su pokedex y apareció el movimiento-

Eso fue puño trueno ahora Elekid ha aprendido una nueva técnica -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Excelente Elekid -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien peleamos con todo usa ataque rápido -Elekid se cubrió de energía blanca y avanzó corriendo-

El que hayas aprendido un nuevo movimiento no significa que eres mas fuerte que nosotros -dijo Surge serio- Raichu usa ataque rápido -Raichu avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y los dos chocaron sus cabezas, los dos se alejaron y Elekid volvió a usar ataque rápido, Raichu ataco con atactrueno pero no le dio- sigue disparando atactrueno -Raichu siguió disparando pero Elekid siguió esquivando corriendo-

Usa puño trueno -Elekid volvió y envolvió su brazo derecho en rayos y le dio un golpe a Raichu justo en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión en el campo, el humo paso y liberó a Raichu en el suelo derrotado-

Raichu no puede continuar el ganador es Elekid y eso significa que el retador Izak gana -dijo el arbitro serio y Surge guardo a Raichu-

Bien hecho Raichu descansa -dijo Surge tranquilo, guardo la pokebola y Elekid cayó al suelo sentado y cansado-

Estuviste increíble Elekid lo vez con el entrenamiento correcto terminas teniendo grandes resultados -dijo Izak sonriendo, le tallo la cabeza a Elekid haciéndolo sonreír-

Sabes en verdad me sorprendiste -dijo Surge tranquilo- Izak ten esto -el arbitro llevo con una caja de color negra y con ella llevaba la medalla trueno- la medalla trueno es tuya -Izak sonrió y tomo la medalla trueno para ponerla en su camisa, Luceli llego con Charlina en sus brazos-

Bien chicos ganamos la medalla trueno -dijo Izak sonriendo y Charlina salto a sus brazos, Izak sonrió y la abrazo- gracias Charlina y tu también Elekid estuviste grandioso -Elekid sonrió-

Sabes creo que juzgue mal, que te parece si me das otra oportunidad y te ayudo a mejorar todavía más tus habilidades -dijo Surge sonríendo, le extendió la mano mientras que Elekid estaba sorprendido, Izak y Luceli estaban sorprendidos - ¿que dices te quedas? -Izak y Luceli se vieron esperando la respuesta de Elekid, Elekid sonrió pero creo su puño trueno y le dio un golpe a Surge en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo con leves descargas en el cuerpo- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Quizás por que eres un mal entrenador -dijo Izak sonriendo-

O porque abandonaste al pobre Elekid en el bosque diciéndole cosas feas -dijo Luceli sonriendo pero con una mirada molesta- el merece un verdadero entrenador que lo quiera -Izak asintió igual que Elekid y se quedo con Izak pegado a sus piernas- y creo que ya lo escogió

Entonces ¿que dices serás mi pokemon? -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid asintió sonriendo- muy bien -tomo una pokebola y la golpeo levemente en la cabeza de Elekid guardándolo dentro de ella, la pokebola se movió levante en su mano hasta terminar sellada- ¡Bien tenemos a Elekid como nuestro nuevo compañero! -Izak grito sonriendo mientras que Surge estaba molesto por haber perdido, después de dejar el gimnasio los dos entrenadores estaban en el centro pokemon comiendo mientras los pokemon de Izak estaban curados y vendados de algunas partes del cuerpo-

Es increíble ya tienes la primera medalla ahora ¿que lugar toca? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bueno depende que ciudad este mas cerca -dijo Izak sonriendo, Luceli saco un mapa de papel y lo extendió en la mesa un momento- que suerte que el mapa es pequeño veamos estamos aquí en ciudad carmín así que...

Es ciudad Azafrán -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero no se mucho de esa ciudad me pregunto ¿que clase de pokemon utilizan?

Son los tipo Psíquico -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo- la líder de ese gimnasio solo utiliza pokemon tipo psíquico por lo cual deberías usar pokemon tipo roca u oscuros para tener ventaja

Excelente gracias enfermera Joy -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien espero conocer diferentes tipos de pokemon ahí

Yo también quiero conocer nuevos pokemon y como es una ciudad espero turísticas un poco -dijo Luceli sonriendo-talvez podría comprarle algo nuevo a Bullbasaur -el pokemon planta sonrió-

Pero dejemos la emociona para mañana hoy tengo sueño -dijo Izak bostezando un poco igual que sus pokemon-

Bueno es normal ustedes tuvieron una pelea muy dura hoy es mejor descansar -dijo Luceli sonriendo y esa misma noche se quedaron a dormir en el centro pokemon-


	46. Chapter 46

**Una crónica de Izak -Tercera parte-**

Izak en compañía de Charlina, Luceli, Bullbasaur, Rhyhorn y Elekid iban de camino a ciudad Azafrán para retar al nuevo gimnasio, Izak estaba tratando de pensar en una estrategia para ganar a un pokemon tipo psíquico, vio a Charlina en sus brazos y luego pensó que un ataque a distancia sea mas efectivo, mientras tanto Luceli estaba viendo a Izak un momento pensando que decir o que hacer con sus pensamientos.

¡Aaa! ¡Ya me canse! -Izak grito algo frustrado llamando la atención de Luceli- creo que lo mejor es que Charlina ataque a distancia mientras Elekid atacara de la misma forma pero usando ataque rápido combinación tras combinación -Izak estaba pensando un poco mientras Luceli estaba suspirando un poco por su actitud-

Sabes mejor deja de pensar eso un rato y vayámonos dando prisa para llegar a la ciudad o tendremos que acampar de nuevo en medio del bosque -dijo Luceli calmada e Izak asintió, los dos siguieron su camino hasta que empezó la noche- hay esto era lo que quería evitar

Oh mira el lado positivo tenemos estrellas de nuevo -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos levantaron levantaron la tienda y metieron los sacos de dormir, después de cenar metieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se dispusieron a dormir, mas tarde como a la media noche se escucho una brisa a las afueras de la tienda seguido de una,leve risa muy extraña, Luceli se levanto algo asustada poniendo atención al ruido-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Luceli nerviosa, escucho el sonido de la brisa y decidió salir de la tienda un momento- Izak escuche algo ven por favor -Luceli vio a Izak pero el estaba dormido como un tronco hasta roncando- hay Izak, eres lindo durmiendo pero ahora necesito al valiente o a Charlina -se escucho una leve risa de nuevo y la piel de Luceli se puso como de gallina- ok no es nada solo es el viento -busco entre las pokebolas de Izak y tomo la de Charlina, la lanzo y esta se abrió revelando a Charlina, Charlina estaba medio dormida y confundida- lamento despertarte tan tarde Charlina pero necesito tu ayuda creo que hay alguien por aquí -Charlina se quedo confundida por el nervio en la cara de Luceli, las dos salieron a ver alrededor viendo el bosque, Charlina estaba asustada sujetando su cola mientras Luceli estaba detrás algo asustada, las dos dieron unos pasos alejándose unos cuantos metros de la tienda-

Bien creo que esa risa extraña fue mi imaginación jeje -dijo Luceli riendo nerviosa, se escucharon mas risas extrañas y luego una voz muy extraña detrás de ella, sintió como si algo estuviera detrás de ellas- no hay nada detrás de mi, no hay nada detrás de mi -se dio la vuelta pero solo vio como lengua le dio una lamida justo desde el mentón hasta la cabeza dejando un rastro de baba, cuando la lengua paso apareció Haunter sonriendo, Luceli y Chalina primero se pusieron pálidas y algo moradas, sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se pusieron en blanco, lo ultimo que hicieron fue gritar muy fuerte tanto que sonó en todo todo el bosque, Izak se levanto por los gritos y salió de la tienda de acampar chocando con la figura de alguien y cayo al suelo sobre algo suave pero duro al contacto-

Hay Luceli ¿estas...-Izak se levanto y vio a una chica de pelo verdoso oscuro largo hasta la altura de sus hombros, su piel era algo pálida y clara mientras que sus ojos eran del mismo tono de su cabello, sus senos eran pequeños y era como de la edad de Izak, vestía una blusa sin mangas ni tirantes de color morada y un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas moradas, Izak se sonrojo un poco viendo a la chica " _que bonita"_ pensó sorprendido, la chica estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía a Izak un momento, los dos estaban viéndose a los ojos en un momento hasta que Izak movió su mano sintiendo algo pequeño y redondo haciendo que la chica soltara un leve gemido sonrojada, por ese mismo sonrojo se veía más linda y frágil, los dos pasaron un momento extraño hasta que la chica habló-

¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Me lastimas un poco -dijo la chica sonrojada y avergonzada, Izak noto que tenía la mano justo en su seno derecho, se alejó rápido y sonrojado-

¡Lo siento mucho! -Izak se arrodillo y se disculpó al estilo del tigre caído-

No hay problema -dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se levantaba- yo vi la tienda de acampar pero no hice nada para apartarme -la chica estaba sonrojada y sentada en el suelo, Izak se levanto y le extendió la mano de forma amable y la chica la tomo, el corazón de los dos comenzó a saltar como locos, los dos se siguieron mirando y se sonrojaron un poco, la chica se levanto pero Izak no le soltaba la mano, los dos siguieron moviendo sus manos sintiendo la piel del otro, " _sus manos son tan suaves y delicadas, también es muy bonita"_ pensó Izak sonrojado, _"tiene una mano muy fuerte, grande, cálida y sus ojos son hermosos, también es apuesto"_ pensó la chica sonrojada, los dos estaban en su mundo hasta que un grifo de parte de Luceli y Charlina los saco del trance asustándolos-

¡Luceli Charlina! -Izak grito sorprendido y corrió hacia donde había escuchado el grito- ¡Elekid necesito ayuda! -lanzó una pokebola y liberó a Elekid- Elekid usa Puño trueno para iluminar el campo -Elekid asintió y alzó el puño derecho creando una luz en su mano- ¿eh señorita podría acompañarme? Creo que este lugar no es para que ande sola -la chica estaba detrás de él y asintió acercándose- por cierto me llamo Izak

Un gusto me llamo Sabrina -dijo sonriendo- ¿y que te trae al bosque cerca de Ciudad Azafrán?

Bueno estaba acampando cuando no se como mi amiga se llevó a mi pokemon y salió de la tienda -dijo Izak tranquilo- soy un entrenador pokemon

Ah ya veo así que vas a la ciudad Azafrán para retar a la nueva líder de gimnasio o ¿no? -dijo Sabrina sonriendo e Izak asintió tranquilo- bueno eh escuchado que es muy fuerte deberías tener cuidado

Gracias por el consejo -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero una pregunta ¿que haces aquí tu sola a la mitad de la noche?

Bueno eso es por que mi pokemon se salió a pasear y le gusta estar aquí a la mitad de la media noche asustando a los viajeros sin razón -dijo Sabrina algo molesta, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon Luceli tirada en el suelo abrazando a Charlina la cual también estaba inconsciente y asustada, a las dos les salía un pedazo de alma de sus bocas- ¿esas son a las que estabas buscando?

Si lo son -dijo Izak tranquilo y agito un poco a Luceli- Luceli despierta por favor muévete, vamos ya es de noche y quiero volver a la cama -la siguió agitando hasta que reaccionaron ambas gritando-

¡Aaa! ¡Un fantasma! -Luceli grito y luego vio a Izak- Izak -lo abrazo llorando un poco igual que Charlina- ¡tenía mucho miedo! ¡Una horrible cara nos salió de la nada y nos dio un lengüetazo! -Luceli y Charlina estaban llorando asustadas-

Ya tranquilas ya todo paso -dijo Izak sonriendo un poco nervioso- vamos chicas no pasa nada

¿Dices que una cara te salió de la nada y te dio un lengüetazo? -dijo Sabrina tranquila y Luceli asintió- bien parece que encontraste a mi Haunter

¿Un Haunter? ¿Te refieres al pokemon fantasma morado que hace gestos en la oscuridad? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Si veras a mi Haunter le gusta salir a la mitad de la noche y asustar a los viajeros -dijo Sabrina decaída y suspiro cansada-

¡Pues que mal educado lo tienes casi hace que me de un infarto! -Luceli y Charlina le gritaron molestas mientras Sabrina retrocedía un poco incomoda-

Bueno lo lamento -dijo Sabrina sonriendo- ¡bueno Haunter es hora de volver a casa jovencito! ¡Ven ahora mismo! -Sabrina giro algo molesta y Haunter apareció detrás de un árbol algo nervioso y avergonzado- ¿Ahí estás sabes que te he estado buscando durante horas? -Haunter bajo la cabeza avergonzado- vamos ya espantasteis mucho esta noche -Haunter la siguió un poco-

Espera Sabrina ¿dices que la ciudad está cerca de aquí? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si esta a unos cuantos metros no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Sabrina tranquila-

Que bien creo que con el miedo que pase ya no tengo tanto sueño una caminata hacia el poblado más cercano me caería bien -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonriendo-

Bien ¿Elekid puedes mantener ese puño trueno? -dijo Izak sonriendo y Elekid asintió- perfecto entonces vámonos -los tres jóvenes siguieron caminando por todo el camino del bosque, Charlina y Luceli no se dejaban de abrazar por el miedo que pasaron con Haunter, después de un rato pasaron un leve arroyo el cual tenía un camino hecho de piedras separadas entre si a una distancia más o menos corta como de un método o dos, Izak salto a un roca junto a Elekid de forma fácil y termino al otro lado- su turno chicas

Bien hay que intentarlo -dijo Luceli nerviosa, salgo a la primera roca y puso los pies juntos un poco asustada y abrazo con mas fuerza Charlina, salto a la siguiente y así hasta llegar a la orilla- hay que alivio por un momento pensé que me iba a caer -se sentó en suelo y Charlina suspiro aliviada ya que ella odiaba el agua-

Estuviste bien -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien Sabrina te toca -Sabrina se preparó un poco nerviosa y dio un salto pasando a la primera roca, siguió saltando y saltando pero a la tercera roca estaba por resbalar y caer al agua, Izak avanzó corriendo a la roca donde estaba Sabrina, luego sujeto a Sabrina de su mano derecha antes de que cayera al agua, Sabrina quedo sujetada de la mano de Izak y con el pie derecho en la piedra mientras el otro quedó suspendido y doblado, Izak la trajo mas a la roca, ella termino parándose e Izak quedo enfrente de ella, el espacio de la roca era demasiado pequeño los dos quedaron juntos en un abrazo sencillo y delicado, Sabrina se sonrojó e Izak también, Izak volvió a oler el cabello de Sabrina sintiendo el aroma de su shampoo y el perfume que ella usaba, Sabrina pudo sentir el delegado cuerpo de Izak, sintió los músculos que se estaban marcando poco a poco, su olor corporal no era ácido ni agrios sino que tenía un cierto toque algo suave, los dos se vieron a los ojos sonrojado un momento-

Dime ¿estas bien? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si descuida no me paso nada -dijo Sabrina sonrojada y nerviosa, por su lado Luceli estaba teniendo tics en la ceja derecha mientras apretaba los labios dejando una vena marcada en su mejilla derecha, Haunter y Elekid se quedaron confundidos viendo a la pareja, los dos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron a sus entrenadores-

¡Ya párenle como que sean muy juntitos! -Luceli grito celosa y los dos reaccionaron asustados y luego se vieron en la forma comprometedora que estaban- ¡Sabrina salta a la siguiente roca y vámonos de aquí rápido!

Si perdón no se que paso -Sabrina estaba nerviosa y salto a la siguiente roca para llegar a la orilla, en todo el camino su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y de forma rápida-

No me dejen aquí -dijo Izak algo intranquilo, los chicos siguieron caminando por un tiempo pero algo en el ambiente los hacía sentirse incómodos, Luceli estaba celosa y algo molesta igual que Charlina, Elekid y Haunter solo veían a sus entrenadores con curiosidad, mientras Izak y Sabrina veían a los lados evitando hacer contacto visual por la escena que habían hecho en el arrollo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad- bien llegamos -Izak sonrió nervioso-

Si llegamos a la ciudad -dijo Sabrina sonriendo incomoda- bueno...este yo tengo que ir a mi casa ya es demasiado tarde y mis padres se van a preocupar

-si claro adiós -dijo Izak sonriendo y saludaron despidiéndose, Luceli cerró los ojos y avanzó caminando algo molesta y le dio un golpe con el hombro a Izak en el pecho- disculpa...

Date prisa o te voy a dejar aquí -dijo Luceli algo seria e Izak la siguió sin entender, después de una corbata caminata los dos terminaron llegando a un centro pokemon donde pasaron la noche-

Se que ha sido una noche de miedo para los dos pero ya es hora de dormir -dijo Izak sonriendo tomo las pokebolas viendo a Elekid y Charlina- Elekid gracias por la energía eléctrica y la luz tomate un buen descanso -Elekid sonrió y se dejo guardar en la pokebola- bien Charlina regresa hay que dormir -la pokebola, disparó el rayo de energía pero Charlina salto a un lado evitando regresar- vamos Charlina regresa -Izak se lo pidió de forma amable pero Charlina negó con la cabeza e inflo las mejillas algo irritada- ¿que tienes? -Charlina no contesto solo se acercó y se abrazo de su pierna derecha- ah quieres dormir conmigo bueno vamos a dormir mañana tenemos un día que seguir -Izak cargo a Charlina y se recostó con ella a su lado, Charlina se levanto y se acostó en su estómago hecha bola, Izak solo se dio un poco confundido y suspiro tratando de calmarse, Luceli salió del baño usando su ropa para dormir, ella solo se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana- ¿te encuentras bin?

Si lo estoy buenas noches -dijo Luceli seria y cerró los ojos dandole la espalda a Izak-ya duérmete es tarde

Solo quiero saber si estas bien -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si lo estoy duérmete -dijo Luceli un poco mas molesta, Izak conocía bien a Luceli y entendió que si estaba así era por algo que la había irritado, decidió no preguntar mas y volvió a dormir a la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron bostezando y cuando vieron la hora los dos se sorprendieron- ¡Es tarde ya son las once de la mañana!

¡¿Que?! -Izak grito sorprendido, se levanto y comienzos vestirse, se alistó y terminaron corriendo el este de la ciudad, se detuvieron y abrieron el mapa de papel- según lo que me dijo la enfermera Joy el gimnasio esta mas o menos cerca de la entrada norte, nos desviamos por ir al centro así que el gimnasio debe estar por...-Izak movió el dedo y luego bajo el mapa- aquí -vieron el gimnasio frente a ellos-

Bien así tendremos que irnos de esta ciudad -dijo Luceli un poco seria-

¿Esta bien? desde que encontramos a Sabrina has estado actuando raro -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Ya te dije que estoy solo...-Luceli duelen decirle la verdad- solo estoy molesta porque su Haunter me asusto eso es todo y odio que me asusten -Luceli le dio la espalda e Izak entendió asintiendo, Luceli le dio una ultima mirada y el sonrió "¿ _que no te das cuenta de que me siento celosa de que casi le das un beso a una perfecta extraña?"_ pensó Luceli algo molesta, Izak entro apresurado y abrió la puerta con calma-

Buenas tardes vine a retar al gimnasio por la medalla -dijo Izak sonriendo y entro con calma topándose con una chica delgada usando un sombrero blanco, camisa rosada sin mangas, n tiras y un pantalón blanco con un cinturón morado- hola...

Hola y sean bienvenidos a mi gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán -dijo la chica quitándose el sombrero revelando a Sabrina- yo soy Sabrina y este gimnasio...eh..-se quedo callada al ver que Izak era el que venia a retarla- Izak -se sonrojo un poco- Luceli -sonrío nerviosa por ella-

Sabrina ¿que haces aquí? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Yo soy la líder de este gimnasio, este gimnasio es recién construido ya que el que ve ahí en frente -Sabrina señaló la puerta se mi abierto y los dos vieron que el edificio de enfrente decía GYM pero estaba cerrado - era el primer Gimnasio de la ciudad pero perdió su título al llegar yo hace unos meses, ahora este el Gimnasio oficial de ahora en adelante

Ya ve así que presentantes mejores actitudes para guiar un gimnasio -dijo Izak sonriendo- vaya 15 años y tienes tu propio gimnasio estoy impacto, debo reconocerlo lo que hiciste fue admirable muy bien te felicito -Izak sonrió levanto el pulgar derecho y Sabrina se sonrojo un poco-

Bien gracias -dijo Sabrina avergonzada- bien tendremos una batalla dos contra dos ¿bien quieres empezar? -Luceli inflo sus mejillas algo celosa- vamos a bailar

Por supuesto con gusto -dijo Izak sonriendo, Luceli se alejó poniendo una cara infantil y los dos sacaron sus pokebolas- Charlina ve -Izak lanzó su pokebola haciendo aparecer a Charlina-

Con que un Charmander bien ¡Haunter yo te elijo! -Sabrina lanzó su pokebola haciendo aparecer a Haunter en el campo- veras yo tendré la ventaja con el

Si porqués los ataques tipo normales no funcionan en los pokemon tipo fantasmas -dijo Izak sonriendo- que bueno que vengo preparado, bien que la dama inicie primero

Qué lindo -dijo Sabrina sonriendo y Luceli gruño un poco apretando los dientes con Bullbasaur confundido a su lado- bien Haunter usa Puño sombra -Haunter avanzó y lanzó un golpe envuelto en una energía morada-

Charlina Bomba de humo -Charlina abrió la boca disparando una cortina de humo que cubrió el campo y Haunter se detuvo al ver que no podía ver- Brazas -Charlina apareció detrás de él y disparo las brazas de su boca dandole a Haunter en el cuerpo en una leve explosión- Sigue atacando -Charlina siguió disparando brazas tres veces más-

Note dejes ganar usa lengüetazo -Haunter encontró a Charlina y avanzó dandole un lengüetazo en el cuerpo dejando a Charlina paraliza y asqueada- ahora Mirada mala -los ojos de Haunter brillaron de un color morado y cubrió a Charlina de un brillo morado hasta que se detuvo-

¿No paso nada? -dijo Izak confundido- como está paralizada no creo que pueda hacer nada Charlina regresa -Izak saco la pokebola y trato de meter a Charlina dentro pero el rayo se deshizo al contacto con Charlina y ella se quedo ahí- ¿que paso?

Mirada mala es una habilidad que evita que el pokemon afectado regrese a la pokebola o que sea intercambiado por otro pokemon -dijo Sabrina sonriendo- y con lengüetazo tu Charmander se quedo paralizada ahora Haunter usa Puño Sombra -Haunter avanzó y le dio un golpe a Charlina con el puño derecho haciendo que Charlina cayera al suelo de espaldas-

¿Charlina te encuentras bien? -dijo Izak preocupado pero Charlina se levanto asintiendo- bien entonces usa Bomba de humo una vez mas -Charlina disparó de nuevo el humo y Haunter volvió a ser cubierto por el-

¿La misma técnica que no sabes otra? -dijo Sabrina confundida-

Te sorprenderás al ver esto -dijo Izak sonriendo- Charlina usa lluvia de brazas -Charlina comenzó a correr rodeando el campo de humo y comenzó a disparar brazas de su boca dandole a Haunter que se haya a dentro del humo, siguió hasta causar una explosión mayor y Haunter salió un poco herido del humo- bien hecho Charlina

No estuvo mal hasta me impresionas -dijo Sabrina sonriendo, los dos se estaban retando con la mirada mientras Luceli tenía una vena marcada en la cara y Bullbasaur estaba confundido- sabes se nota que eres listo quien sabes tal ves termines siendo líder de gimnasio

Gracias pero prefieren tener unas aventuras y formar una familia en el futuro -dijo Izak sonriendo, ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco- yo pienso mas a futuro pero soy sincero conmigo mismo vamos sigamos

Como quieras -dijo Sabrina sonriendo-Haunter lengüetazo -Haunter avanzó y abrió la boca-

¡Ahora! ¡Charlina brazas! -Charlina espero el ataque de Haunter y poco antes de la tocara disparo las brazas directo a la boca de Haunter causando una leve explosión en la cara de Haunter y este cayó al suelo cubierto de humo, Haunter se levanto algo molesto pero vio que el ataque si había afectado a Charlina-

Si le afecto ataca Haunter usa Puño sombra -Haunter avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Charlina haciendo que cayera al suelo herida-

¿Charlina estas bien? -Charlina se levanto asintió- bien continuemos Charlina usa brazas -Charlina disparó las brazas-

Usa Puño sombra -Haunter avanzó golpeando las brazas hasta hacerlas desaparecer, Charlina siguió disparando y Haunter siguió golpeando los ataques-

Rodéalo y no te detengas -Charlina corrió ondeando a Haunter y termino golpeándolo en el cuerpo con los ataques de brazas causando una explosión en el campo, Haunter salió herido del humo y avanzó-

Ataca -dijeron los dos, Haunter avanzó formando su puño com da mientras que Charlina concentro las brazas en su boca, los dos terminaron chocando sus ataques entre los dos causando una leve explosión en el campo, el humo los cubrió a ambos y Haunter cayó al suelo derrotado y Charlina estaba de pie cansada y herida-

Mi Haunter no puede continuar tu Charlina gana de momento -Sabrina sonrió y fue a buscar a Haunter- Haunter muchas gracias por la ayuda - Haunter asintió y ella dejo que Haunter se quedara en el campo flotando para ver la próxima pelea, Charlina estaba por caer al suelo pero Izak la atrapo-

Bien hecho Charlina estuviste increíble -dijo Izak sonriendo, la cargo y la dejo con Luceli- bien continuemos Elekid yo te elijo -lanzó la pokebola revelando a Elekid el cual sonrió lanzando golpes al aire-

Conque un Elekid -dijo Sabrina sonriendo- bien Alakazam yo te elijo -lanzó la pokebola revelando a un Alakazam- terminemos esto Izak

Con gusto Sabrina -dijo Izak sonriendo- Elekid ataque rápido -Elekid avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía blanca-

Rayo Pisquico -Alakazam cruzo sus cucharas y disparó un rayo de varios colores contra Elekid-

Evade lo -Elekid salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque y volvió a correr con ataque rápido dandole un golpe a Alakazam en el pecho, Alakazam retrocedió un poco-

Usa fuerza Psíquica -los ojos de Alakazam brillaron de un color azul y cubrió a Elekid de un resplandor azul, Alakazam movió los brazos hacia arriba y lanzó a Elekid contra la pared causando que se estrellara-

Elekid -Izak grito preocupado pero Elekid salió de las rocas sonriendo- bien continuemos usa ataque rápido -Elekid avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía blanca-

Rayo psíquico -Alakazam volvió a disparar el rayo pero Elekid solo corrió rodeándolo- ¿Que? Usa fuerza psíquica -los ojos de Alakazam comenzaron a brillar-

Puño trueno ya -Elekid avanzó hacia Alakazam y le dio un golpe trueno justo en el cuerpo causando una descarga en el cuerpo del pokemon y este cayó al suelo arrodillado con una leve descarga- una vez a mas -el puño izquierdo de Elekid se cubrió de rayos y le dio un golpe en la cara soltando una segunda descarga, Sabrina y Haunter se preocuparon al ver a Alakazam herido levemente-

Alakazam Confusión -Sabrina dio la orden y Alakazam disparó su rayo de varios colores cruzando sus cucharas-

Elekid esquívalo -Izak le dio la orden y Elekid salto a la derecha usando ataque rápido para moverse, pero la Confusión de Alakazam termino golpeando a Izak- ¿que a mi? -el rayo lo golpeo y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas-

¡Hay no! -Sabrina y Luceli se preocuparon y fueron corriendo a verlo, los pokemon como Charlina y Elekid lo rodearon preocupados, Sabrina se agacho y puso a revisarlo- Izak di algo por favor -Sabrina lo agito un momento mientras Izak abría los ojos de forma lenta y una canción comenzó a sonar en su cabeza-

 _You know our love was meant to be_ -Izak abrió los ojos viendo primero a Sabrina la cual le estaba sujetando la cabeza- _The kind of love, that lasts forever_ -frente a Izak apareció un unicornio verde parecía un dibujo animado muy mal hecho, sus ojos eran viscos y tenía muchos dientes de fuera- _And I want you here with me from tonight until the end of time_ -Izak sonrió viendo al unicornio y luego a Sabrina le apareció un cuerno de unicornio en la frente haciéndolo reír un poco mas y saludo moviendo los dedos de la manos derecha-

¿Izak estás bien? -dijo Luceli confundida viendo como se reía y saludaba viendo a Sabrina-  
 _You should know, everywhere I go, Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul..baby -_ en la mente de Izak solo sonó la voz de Luceli pero a ella la vio como a un gran corazon rojo con ojos, manos y pies- El corazon parlante es regañón, Sabrina eres hermosa...-Izak estaba sonriendo mientras que Sabrina se puso sonrojada y un corazon rosado apareció en la cara de Sabrina- _You're the meaning in my life you're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life you're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me sayin': No one needs you more than I need you-_

-Izak sonrio y levanto las manos formando un corazon con sus dedos juntos, Sabrina se sonrojo y sonrió algo conmovida, los pokemon estaban alzando una ceja confundidos, Elekid y Haunter estaban viendo a Izak y luego a Sabrina moviendo los ojos de lado a lado, Charlina estaba confundida y mas por la atmósfera que se estaba formando, Luceli estaba celosa y molesta hasta que vio como Sabrina cerró los ojos y se fue acercando a Izak, parecía que había levantado los labios para un beso, Luceli se sorprendido, sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras una aura oscura la rodeaba y parecía que estaba molesta por eso, los labios de los dos jóvenes estaban por tocarse en un beso pero en eso Elekid le dio un Puño trueno a Izak en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara y Sabrina se alejara sorprendida y roja, Izak grito y se levanto rápido cubierto de las descargas en su cuerpo-

Bien hecho Elekid -dijo Luceli seria mientras Izak se levantaba y veía a los lados confundido, se toco la cabeza y luego comenzó a regresar a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza y topo a Luceli enojada y a Sabrina sonrojada- ¿ya estás bien?

Si eso creo pero ¿que paso? -dijo Izak confundido-

Nada importante solo estuviste confundido unos minutos -dijo Sabrina roja de vergüenza mientras sonreía y negaba con las manos y la cabeza- sigamos con el duelo

Esta bien pero ¿te sientes bien? Te vez algo roja -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Eso debería decirlo yo -dijo Luceli molesta, Izak siguió con el duelo pero empezaba a tener ilusiones por el ataque-

Jeje Elekid ataca al renacuajo amarillo con puño de flores -Elekid arqueo una ceja por la orden-

Creo que sigue confundido -dijo Luceli celosa y Sabrina se rió un poco, Luceli se acercó y le dio un golpe a Izak en la cabeza dejándole un chichón en la cabeza- ya se hombre y pelea

Hayaiyaiyai -Izak grito sujetándose la cabeza- esta bien esta bien yo me encargo, uf máximo esfuerzo -Elekid usa ataque rápido para rodear a Alakazam y ataca con estrellas veloces -Elekid obedeció sonriendo y corrió dejando un rastro de energía blanca en el camino, lanzó unos golpes de forma horizontal soltando las estrellas de su cuerpo y Alakazam cruzo sus brazos tratando de contener los ataques-

Usa fuerza psíquica -los ojos de Alakazam brillaron de nuevo y las estrellas quedaron flotando en el aire, Elekid se quedo quieto y Alakazam disparó las estrellas contra el causando varios ataques en el campo y una leve explosión dorada, Elekid salió del humo algo herido y quedo de pie-

Usa ataque rápido y puño turno -Elekid avanzó corriendo preparando su puño derecho cubierto de rayos-

Esta vez no fallaremos -dijo Sabrina seria- usa Confusión -Alakazam disparó el rayo de varios colores pero Elekid le dio un golpe trueno a Alakazam en el pecho y este cayó al suelo esparciendo el rayo en varios lados, la descarga seguía en Alakazam el cual estaba derrotado-

Bien Alakazam no puede continuar Izak tu ganaste -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Elekid vio a su entrenador sonriendo pero noto algo en el, Alakazam vio a su entrenadora pero noto que ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo igual que Izak, los dos pokemon movieron a ambos y estos levantaron las cabeza con los ojos hechos espiral- ¿que paso? -Luceli recordó el último ataque de Elekid y Alakazam- claro cuando Elekid ataco esto hizo que la confusión se dispersara y atacara a los dos -Elekid y Alakazam se preocuparon un poco, la canción volvió a sonar pero los jóvenes se vieron acostados en el suelo, Izak volvió a ver los dibujos deformes en su mente, mientras Sabrina veía a Izak rodeado de varios Haunter miniaturas los cuales sonreían y hacían gestos, Sabrina se rió y lanzó besos hacia el, Izak volvió a saludar moviendo los dedos pero esta vez uso el dedo índice y el pulgar, los junto formando un circulo y metió el otro dedo índice en el circulo, Sabrina se rió y asintió, los dos vieron un pie en el suelo y luego notaron que Luceli tenía colmillos en ves de dientes y tenía los ojos rojos de furia con una aura rojiza oscura de enojo-

¡Ya basta de tanto amor entre ustedes! -Luceli grito molesta, el gimnasio entero tembló y poco después se ve a Sabrina sonriendo tranquila pero Izak tenía el ojo morado y un chichón en la cabeza- bien terminemos de una vez

Si claro Izak ten esto -Sabrina sonrió mostrando una caja con la medalla redonda y dorada- esta es la medalla Pantano te la haz ganado -Izak la tomo sonriendo-

Gracias es un honor haber pelado contigo -dijo Izak sonriendo- chicos ganamos la medalla pantano -los pokemon sonriendo e Izak guardo la medalla- gracias Sabrina espero volver a verte

El sentimiento es mutuo -dijo Sabrina sonriendo sonrojada, los dos se dieron la mano y Sabrina jalo a Izak para darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que no le gusto a Luceli, Izak se separó lento y sonrojado y sorprendido- es para que tengas suerte -Sabrina sonrió e Izak iba a decir algo pero Luceli le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón-

¡Vámonos ya romeo! ¡Eres un mujeriego atrevido! -Luceli se llevo jalando a Izak de la camisa mientras Sabrina y el se despedían-


	47. Chapter 47

**Una crónica de Izak -Alergias y cuidados-**

Siguiendo con su viaje Izak se dirigía a ciudad azulona junto a su amiga Luceli, había ganado su segunda medalla y ahora iba algo sonrojado y tocando su mejilla recordando el beso que Sabrina le había dado, Luceli lo noto ido tocando su mejilla e inflo las mejillas algo molesta, apenas se adelantó un poco y le puso la mano frente a él chasqueando los dedos sacándolo de su trance.

¡Hey reacciona! -Luceli le gritó algo molesta e Izak reaccionó un poco- ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de fantasear con ese beso? -Izak se sonrojo un poco- pervertido -Luceli le dio mala cara y se retiró molesta-

Oye espera solo es que fue mi...primer..beso por una chica -dijo Izak sonrojado y junto sus dedos índices nervioso- sé que es una tontería pero entiende mi punto...ninguna chica linda..se fijaría en mi...es decir mírame soy poco atractivo y no tengo nada bueno...-Izak bajo la cabeza algo decepcionado y Luceli se quedo viéndolo un momento tranquila y sorprendida- bueno no importa vamos que...-Luceli se paró frente a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda que era la contraria donde Sabrina le había dado el beso, Izak se sonrojo un poco y se sorprendió-

No pienses que no tienes nada bueno si eres agradable y algo...guapo para muchas -Luceli se sonrojo un poco- vamos hay que seguir, y no quiero que me digas algo sobre ese beso vamos que quiero salir de este bosque -Luceli solo siguió sin verlo pero ella estaba sonriendo un poco por el beso, los dos siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que sonrieron una corriente de aire en el campo, los dos pusieron atención y vieron a un Pidgeotto el cual estaba frente a ellos algo molesto- es un Pidgeotto

Si y no se ve muy feliz -dijo Izak nervioso- debimos entrar en su territorio por eso es que se ve molesto -Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear las alas haciendo un viento fuerte en el campo y los dos se cubrieron con sus brazos para evitar el polvo- ahora lo recuerdo los pokemon tipo volador tienen ventaja sobre los tipo planta -Izak sacó su pokebola y la lanzó- ve Elekid -la pokebola liberó a Elekid el cual estaba sonriendo- Puño trueno -Elekid avanzó hacia Pidgeotto y lanzó un golpe con el puño envuelto en rayos, Pidgeotto lo esquivo volando rápido, estiro sus alas haciendo que estas brillaran de un color blanco, avanzó y golpeó a Elekid en el cuerpo-

Eso fue ataque de ala -dijo Luceli sorprendida, Pidgeotto se dio la vuelta y volvió a avanzar hacia Elekid-

Elekid esquivalo con ataque rápido -Elekid saltó a la derecha envuelto en energía blanco y Pidgeotto pasó a un lado- estrella veloz -Elekid lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando estrellas y le dio a Pidgeotto creando una explosión leve en el campo, Pidgeotto salió del humo y avanzó envuelto energía hacia Elekid y le dio un golpe en el pecho empujando contra un árbol hasta estrellarlo- en verdad que tiene mucho poder -Izak estaba sorprendido pero Elekid tenía problemas todavía- usa Puño trueno de nuevo -Elekid levanto el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda soltando rayos de su cuerpo, Pidgeotto gritó un poco y Elekid siguió golpeando hasta que gano descargas en su cuerpo- muy bien tiene descargas y está paralizado -Iza saco una pokebola y la agrando- Pokebola ve -la lanzó y atrapó a Pidgeotto en ella, la pokebola comenzó a moverse un poco hasta que terminó sellada- bien tenemos un Pidgeotto perfecto para el siguiente gimnasio y reto

Bien oye escuche que cuando evolucionan a su última etapa ellos aprenden vuelo y pueden transportar a las personas en sus espaldas nos sería muy útil -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Cualquier cosas para que no caminaras ¿verdad? -dijo Izak con una sonrisa burlona y Luceli solo desvío la mirada sonrojada, los dos siguieron hasta entrar a la ciudad, Luceli quedo maravillada con las cosas que había dentro de la ciudad, fue a ver las tiendas pero en su mayoría casi todo era de flores-

Mira qué flores tan hermosas -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo diferentes flores en los estantes, por un momento se imaginó a Izak dandole rosas grandes y confesando su amor, volviendo a la realidad ella estaba sonrojada, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y sujetando sus manos, Izak por su parte vio las flores y comenzó a sentir que la garganta le picaba igual que la nariz, los dos siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar al centro pokemon, Izak dejó a los cuatro pokemon a cargo de la enfermera Joy y se fue a sentar para esperar, mientras Luceli estaba acariciando a Bullbasaur como siempre- desde que llegamos a la ciudad Bullbasaur ha estado muy feliz y tranquilo es como si el polen de las flores le diera más fuerza -Bullbasaur asintió sonriendo- ¿tú qué opinas Izak? -volteo a verlo pero el estaba tallando sus ojos y luego apretó su nariz para calmar la picazón- ¿Izak te sientes bien?

¿Eh? Si lo estoy descuida -dijo Izak tranquilo pero a Luceli estaba notando como sudaba y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, la puerta del centro pokemon sonó y la enfermera Joy salió con la bandeja de pokebolas, Izak se levanto y le agradeció a la enfermera Joy- muchas gracias enfermera

De nada y díganme van al Gimnasio de la ciudad ¿verdad? -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo e Izak asintió- hay deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o haces ahí en especial tu joven

¿Por qué deberíamos tener cuidado? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Verán el gimnasio de la ciudad es manejado solo por mujeres y tienen pokemon hembras todas ellas -dijo Joy tranquila- verán ellas son muy estrictas con el comportamiento de los hombres, si uno insulta a su pokemon o hace una burla de las plantas o los pokemon plantas en especial Gloom ellas te sacarán del gimnasio y no podrás enfrentarlas de nuevo a menos que seas una mujer -Luceli se quedo sorprendida mientras que Izak se confundió un poco-

Entonces te pondremos un vestido -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te vas a ver linda con un poco de cabello largo de una peluca, un poco de maquillaje y unas toronjas en el pecho -Luceli vio el cuerpo de Izak y trato de imaginárselo como mujer-

¡No! ¡Ni en mil años me vas a ver vestido, disfrazado o como una mujer! ¡Jamás! -Izak grito nervioso y sonrojado-

( _Esta bien yo nunca me imaginé que esto me pasaría_ -dijo Iza haciendo rebotar sus senos)

Vamos es solo una idea loca en caso de que te echen -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras Izak solo gruño un poco, después de un poco siguieron el camino al gimnasio y se toparon con un gran invernadero donde se notaba que habían muchas plantas dentro-

Este debe ser el gimnasio, pero parece que es un invernadero -dijo Izak sorprendido, los dos entraron con calma viendo las flores y plantas dentro del invernadero, los dos dieron unos pasos y se toparon con una niña de unos siete años acompañada de un Gloom, tenía el cabello verde corto y ojos del mismo color, vestía con un kimono largo de color amarillo-

Buenas tardes sean bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Azulona, mi nombre es Erika y él es mi amigo Gloom -dijo sonriendo-

Buenas tardes -dijeron los dos sonriendo- me llamo Izak y vengo a retar al gimnasio y a la lider del gimnasio -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Yo me llamo Luceli y él es mi amigo Bullbasaur -dijo sonriendo mientras Bullbasaur sonreía-

Vaya un Bullbasaur -dijo Erika sonriendo, vio a Bullbasaur y lo acaricio- es hermoso se ve que es un recién nacido su piel es tan suave

Gracias es mi primer pokemon -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izak solo vio como Gloom se le acercó para saludarlo, le rasco la cabeza un poco haciendo a Gloom feliz- veo que tu Gloom es algo amigable

Si el es mi mejor amigo -dijo Erika sonriendo- cuando está feliz no hace nada para defenderse solo si está asustado

Si recuerdo que Gloom es el pokemon emite olores muy fuertes algunos muy olorosos y fuertes -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo a Gloom- la baba que cae de su boca es usada para los perfumes -se levanto mientras veía a Gloom- algunos critican a Gloom por su olor pero es buen pokemon y sus olores permiten tener un buen olor en los perfumes

Vaya se ve que conoces un poco sobre Gloom y lo trataste bien -dijo Erika sonriendo- puedes pasar a pelear contra mi mama -los dos asintieron y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al campo- ahora mismo mi mama está dando una clase de naturalismo

¿Clase de naturalismo? -dijeron los dos sorprendidos- ¿qué es esa clase de naturalismo? -dijo Luceli confundida-

En estas clases se hacen Yoga, con sus pokemon en un jardín, estudiamos las plantas e identificamos que clase de plantas son, también estudiamos a nuestros pokemon tipo planta -dijo Erika sonriendo- vengan -los tres llegaron a una puerta de cristal, Erika la abrió- pasen ustedes mi mama dice que no puedo entrar que soy muy pequeña todavia

Gracias -dijeron los dos sonriendo y entraron al jardín, había varios árboles acomodados y el pasto en sus pies estaba firme y corto, siguieron caminando viendo como los pokemon tipo planta estaban corriendo de lado alegres, había fuentes con agua donde había algunos pokemon-

Esto parece un campo de entretenimiento -dijo Izak sonriendo pero una for cayó en su cabeza soltando polen amarillo, Izak se la quitó y la dejo a un lado, empezó a sentir el olor y estornudo con fuerza, no se contuvo y siguió estornudando con fuerza, tomo un pañuelo y se cubrió la boca pero no se detenía-

Izak ¿estás bien? -dijo Luceli preocupada hasta que Izak se calmo y quedo sonrojado- tu cara está roja -le puso la mano en la frente- estás ardiendo en fiebre

Estoy bien no es nada aún estoy bien -dijo Izak sonriendo- no te preocupes -su voz sonaba como si tuviera la nariz tapada- vamos a ver si la maestra está aquí -Luceli se preocupó y siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un campo grande plantas, apenas llegaron Izak se sonrojo al extremo igual que Luceli, frente a ellos estaba una clase de 15 mujeres mayores a los 18 años y menos de 27 años, todas estaban desnudas con un pokemon frente a ellas, estaban sentadas en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas su instructora era una mujer de unos 28 años con el cabello largo y verde, frente a ella estaba una Bellossom también en pose de meditación-

Ooo están desnudas -dijo Luceli cubriéndose los ojos avergonzada mientras que Izak estaba sonrojado y nervioso- ahora entiendo porque no dejaba que su hija entrara a este lugar -los pokemon de Izak salieron de sus pokebolas viendo el campo y las hembras, Pidgeotto estaba en la cabeza de Rhyhorn mientras Elekid y Charlina estaban en el suelo viendo todo-

Ahora todas respiren profundo -dijo la mujer de pelo verde, todos respiraron profundo igual las pokemon- ahora exhalen -todas soltaron el aire de sus pulmones, todas tenían los ojos cerrados hasta que la mujer hablo de nuevo- todas levántense -todas las chicas se pararon- ahora abran las piernas -todas abrieron las piernas- y bajen el cuerpo sujetando sus tobillos -todas se doblaron desde la cintura para bajar con sus manos hasta tocar sus tobillos quedando con el trasero al aire, Izak tuvo una vista directo de una fila entera de mujeres desnudas mientras él sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se volvía rojo como un tomate- ahora todas siéntense un momento parece que tenemos nuevos amigos -la mujer de cabello verde vio a Luceli y a Izak- pasen sean bienvenidos hermanos

Si gracias -dijo Luceli viendo al suelo mientras cubría sus ojos con la mano derecha, todos fueron avanzando hasta llegar con ella pero los pokemon veían de mala forma a Pidgeotto y a Charlina- buenas tardes -la mujer abrió las piernas y extendió las piernas hacia arriba mientras ella sujetaba sus tobillos con las manos, Izak se volvió más rojo posibles- mi amigo Izak vino a retar al gimnasio si no es mucha molestia señora

Muy bien me llamo Era y mi hija debe confiar en ustedes para dejarlos pasar si gustan les puedo dar una clase de yoga gratuita -dijo sonriendo mientras las chicas hacían sus movimientos-

No gracias estamos bien ¿verdad Izak? -dijo Luceli sonrojada y nerviosa pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Izak?

Tu amigo se está desangrando -dijo Era sonriendo, Luceli se dio la vuelta viendo como Rhyhorn estaba cargando a Izak el cual estaba rojo y derramaba sangre por la nariz mientras Pidgeotto le soplaba con su ala derecha directo a la cara mientras sus ojos daban vueltas, después de que todas las chicas se vistieran Era salió cargando a Bellossom en sus manos, ella ya estaba vestida con un kimono color verde fluorescente, en el centro del campo había unas bancas donde Izak estaba reposando para descansar y recuperar algo de sangre-

Bien estoy listo -Izak se levanto y tomo a Pidgeotto, a Charlina y a Elekid- bien estos son mis pokemon para el combate

Bien entonces será una pelea de tres contra tres -dijo Era sonriendo, bajo a Bellossom al suelo y tomo una pokebola con calma- Victreebel sal por favor -de su pokebola apareció una Victreebel- bien hermosa vamos a pelear

Ahora lo recuerdo todos los pokemon son hembras -dijo Izak tranquilo- Elekid ve -Elekid solo avanzó al campo sonriendo- damas primero -Izak sonrio sonrojado pero no porque estuviera nervioso-

Bien bien caballero ve Victreebel usa paralizador -Ear sonrio de forma calmada y Victreebel soplo un plan amarillo-

Esquivalo con Ataque rápido -Elekid se movió rápido envuelto en energía blanca, rodeó el campo tratando de que el polen no le diera- puño trueno -Elekid avanzó a Victreebel y le dio un golpe con el puño trueno, Victreebel solo fue empujada sin mucho efecto en el ataque- estrella veloz -Elekid lanzó un golpe horizontal disparando estrellas de su puño-

Evade lo y usa polvo veneno -Victreebel salgo a un lado esquivando las estrellas y abrió la boca para disparar un polen morado que cubrió a Elekid, cuando el polen paso Elekid cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo dolor, estaba mostrando signos de envenenamiento-

Elekid aguanta por favor -dijo Izak preocupado pero comenzó a sentir dolor en el pecho y garganta- usa Ataque rápido y luego estrella veloz -Elekid se levanto y rodeó a Victreebel y lanzó una serie de estrellas dandole a Victreebel en el cuerpo haciendo que se cubriera de humo- no te detengas -Elekid siguió lanzando estrellas hechas de energía dandole a Victreebel-

Victreebel usa mega drenado -el látigo de Victreebel salió del humo y atrapó a Elekid sujetándolo con fuerza, de un momento el cuerpo de Elekid comenzó a brillar de un color verde fluorescente y ese brillo iba a Victreebel- ahora usa ácido -Victreebel disparo un chorro morado de su boca dandole a Elekid en el cuerpo, Elekid se quejó de dolor y termino siendo impactado contra la pared hasta quedar derrotado- Elekid ya no puede continuar

Elekid -Izak avanzó a él y lo cargo- estuviste grandioso mejor descansa -lo guardo un momento y regreso a su lado del campo tosiendo un poco- bien Pidgeotto es tu turno -Pidgeotto se puso en el campo mientras que Izak estaba respirando de forma irregular y algo agitado, _"qué extraño, la pelea apenas está comenzando e Izak se ve muy agitado"_ pensó Luceli sorprendida-

Bien vamos Victreebel usa paralizador -dijo Era sonriendo de forma calmada y Victreebel disparo su polen amarillo de la boca-

Usa tornado -Pidgeotto aleteo con fuerza creando un tornado en el campo y deshizo el polen que lo rodeaba- usa ataque rápido -Pidgeotto se cubrió de energía blanca y avanzó rápido hacia Victreebel- ataque de ala -las de Pidgeotto brillaron de un color blanco y le dio un golpe a Victreebel en el pecho-

Usa Mega drenado -Victreebel estiro su látigo hacia Pidgeotto-

Doble equipo -Pidgeotto creo varias imágenes de sí mismo- ataque de ala -Pidgeotto bajo en picada dandole otro golpe a Victreebel en el cuerpo y esta vez Victreebel cayó derrotado en el suelo- bien hecho amigo -Pidgeotto asintió-

Pobre de mi Victreebel -dijo Era alto deprimida- lo hiciste muy bien vuelve -sonrió levemente y guardo a su pokemon dentro de su pokebola- descansa tierna -la guardo y saco otra pokebola- Tangela has tu magia -liberó al pokemon de su pokebola era una criatura hecha de cuerdas azules con dos ojos con un fondo negro en el centro de su cuerpo redondo-Tangela usa polvo veneno -del fondo negro de su cara Tangela liberó el polvo veneno-

Elévate y usa tornado -Pidgeotto se elevó más en el aire y soplo un fuerte viento con sus alas, Izak estaba tosiendo con mucha fuerza mientras se sujetaba la boca, el polvo veneno se deshizo y Pidgeotto espero otra orden- usa...Ataque de ala..-Izak apenas podía hablar bien mientras Pidgeotto bajo en picada dandole un golpe a Tangela en el cuerpo con sus alas brillando-

Usa Arraigo -el cuerpo de Tangela brillo de un color verde y del suelo salieron lianas de planta atrapando a Pidgeotto en ellas- usa polvo veneno -Tangela volvió disparar el polvo veneno de su cuerpo dandole a Pidgeotto directamente, Pidgeotto se quejó y quedo envenenado-

Pidgeotto...-Izak se preocupó mientras su visión comenzaba a irritarse y parecía que se estaba mareando, Pidgeotto se liberó y se le o un poco pero seguía envenenado- usa ataque rápido combinado con ataque de ala -el cuerpo entero de Pidgeotto se cubrió de energía blanca hasta que sus alas se volvieron blancas, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Tangela lanzándola contra la pared más cercana, Tangela termino impactada y derrotada, mientras que Pidgeotto termino acostado en el suelo por el envenenamiento-

Vaya felicidades ya derrotaste a dos de mis pokemon -dijo Era sonriendo- Tangela descansa pequeña -guardo a su pokemon en la pokebola mientras Izak hacía lo mismo-

Descansa Pidgeotto lo hiciste bien -dijo Izak sonriendo, estaba sudando mucho, respiraba de forma agitada y le estaba costando respirar de forma correcta- bien ahora Charlina te toca -Charlina saltó al campo sonriendo y en guardia-

Bien veo que tendrás mucha ventaja -dijo Era sonriendo- Bellossom es tu turno -Bellossom solo avanzó un poco en el campo sonriendo- día soleado -Bellossom estilo brazos lanzando dos rayos de energía amarilla al techo y ahí se formó una esfera amarilla que brillaba con fuerza- Rayo solar -concentro una esfera amarilla en sus manos y disparo un rayo amarillo contra Charlina-

Esquivalo -dijo Izak serio pero Charlina no pudo escapar a tiempo y el rayo solar la golpeó, Charlina lo aguanto y se quedó de pie- usa brazas -Charlina disparo las brazas de su boca dandole a Bellossom en el cuerpo en una pequeña explosión, Bellossom solo se quejó un poco-

Usa síntesis -el cuerpo de Bellossom brillo de color amarillo y se curó del golpe- usa rayo solar

Brazas -ambas pokemon dispararon sus ataques pero el ataque Bellossom deshizo el ataque de Charlina dandole un golpe en el cuerpo, Charlina quedo de pie sería pero en eso se escucho como Izak comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza, se sujetó el pecho sintiendo algo de dolor-

Izak -Luceli se preocupó y bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras que Charlina fue con él para verlo- ¡¿Izak qué tienes?! -Luceli lo ayudó a sentarse un momento-

Descuida estoy..-Izak no termino de hablar porque tosió con fuerza, Luceli le tocó la frente y se preocupó-

Tienes mucha fiebre -dijo Luceli preocupada- estás ardiendo y también -metió la mano derecha por debajo de su cabeza sintiendo que respiraba con dificultad- tienes el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, Rhyhorn ven -Rhyhorn camino hacia ella y Luceli ayudó a poner a Izak en su espalda lo mejor que podía- lo siento me tengo que ir creo que se desmayo

Los acompañare tal vez sea de ayuda -dijo Era sería, Erika los siguió en todo el camino junto a Gloom, cuando llegaron al centro pokemon recibieron a Izak, Luceli se quedo esperando en la entrada junto a Erika y Era, estaba temblando del miedo y preocupación mientras que Charlina estaba también preocupada- ¿dime esto ya le había pasado antes?

Sinceramente no lo sé -dijo Luceli preocupada- es la primera vez que veo algo así en el, aunque recuerdo que hace cinco años le dio un ataque asmático fuerte será ¿qué eso le volvió a pasar? -las manos de Luceli estaban temblando un poco, las enfermera Joy salió del cuarto sudando un poco- enfermera Joy ¿Izak está bien?

Si descuida pero esta algo sensible, tenía un ataque asmático, la garganta así como su vía respiratoria tenían una inflamación inicial no era grave pero si fuerte, también perdió mucha sangre por alguna razón y eso lo debilitó aún más -dijo la enfermera Joy calmada mientras que Luceli recordó que Izak había perdido sangre debido a la yoga que vio- le di muchos medicamentos estará dormido por varias horas también si gusta ir a verlo está por ese pasillo -Luceli no dijo nada solo se fue corriendo junto a Charlina y Bullbasaur para ir a ver a Izak, entraron a un cuarto y lo encontraron durmiendo en una cama mientras que su respiración era algo irregular y con un silbido muy extraño, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya no estaba y la fiebre había disminuido-

Gracias al cielo -dijo Luceli un poco aliviada, le tallo la cara un poco viendo su piel, sus rasgos como si los estudiará poco a poco- me asustaste mucho haya fuera, no lo vuelvas a hacer -Luceli se quedo sentada en una silla viendo a Izak, toda la noche ella se quedó ahí sin despegarse ni una sola vez, la puerta se abrió revelando a Era- Era san Erika Chan

Buenas noches -dijeron las dos sonriendo, Era estaba empujando un carro pequeño de metal con una bandeja de comida en el, y en la parte de abajo platos de comida pokemon-

Queríamos pasar a ver cómo estabas -dijo Era sonriendo-

Yo estoy bien gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los pokemon de Izak estaban afuera sonriendo menos Charlina la cual seguía en la cama viendo a su entrenador-

Les trajimos comida por qué pensé que la necesitarían -dijo Erika sonriendo, puso los platos en el suelo y los pokemon se acercaron a comer- coman con gusto

También trajimos algo para ti -dijo Era sonriendo y Luceli tomó el plato con gusto, todos estaban comiendo mientras Charlina comía a paso lento preocupada- me doy cuenta que esa pequeña Charmander y tu quieren mucho al muchacho -Luceli se sonrojo un momento y la vio sorprendida- el amor es realmente maravilloso -Era sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras Luceli sacó algo de vapor de la cabeza- jeje que lindo

No es lindo es solo...este...es que es min hermano si mi hermano -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero Era no se lo creía así de sencillo-

¿A quién tratas de engañar a ti o a mi? -dijo Era calmada y Luceli abrió los ojos sorprendida- escucha, puedo decirlo con solo verlo y es sencillo, tú lo amas pero creo que ni él podría darse cuenta de eso, lo debes estar acompañando por una buena razón como el amor pero ¿por qué lo ocultas de otros y de ti misma? -Era puso una cara tranquila y Luceli se quedo sin palabras-

Porque tengo miedo a que me rechace -dijo Luceli preocupada- siempre eh estado con él desde los cinco cuando nos reuníamos y viajábamos para ver los pokemon en los campamentos, pero siempre pensé que era un cariño de niños hasta que llegamos a la adolescencia me di cuenta de que es amor lo que siento, tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento y si no es correspondido siento que lo perderé para siempre -Luceli cerró los ojos asustada pero Era la abrazo un momento-

Tranquila el amor siempre se corresponde sin importar la situación, tal vez no lo sepas pero puede que el si sienta ese amor por ti, con rechazarlo no sabrás nada, cuando lo acepto es y te armes de valor para decirlo ahí es cuando lo sabrás -dijo Era sonriendo y eso le dio un poco de confianza a Luceli, la noche sigui su ritmo, los pokemon se durmieron en la espalda de Rhyhorn mientras que Charlina y Luceli se durmieron en la cama de Izak, a la mañana siguiente Luceli despertó un poco y movió la mano sintiendo el colchón, volvió a tocar pero no sintió nada entonces se alarmó y vio que Izak no estaba, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio que Izak había salido secando su cabeza con una toalla y usando su pantalón con su camisa estaba vestido ya-

Hola ¿como durmieron? -dijo Izak sonriendo, Luceli se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza-

¡Eres un tonto! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti! -Luceli se asusto igual que Charlina y las dos estaban cerca algo molestas-

Perdón por preocuparlos pero ya me siento mejor solo me di un baño rápido para quitarme el mal olor -dijo Izak sonriendo algo nervioso viendo como Charlina y Luceli lloraban un poco- hay mujer siempre tan sentimentales


	48. Chapter 48

**Tratando de recuperamos**

En el centro pokemon de ciudad azulona se podía ver a Izak abrazando a Luceli y a Charlina las cuales estaban llorando por su recuperación, Izak estaba sonriendo un poco por lo que estaba pasando se sentía cómodo sabiendo que la importaba a alguien.

Ya ya, ya pasó, déjalo salir -dijo Izak sonriendo pero Luceli se estaba riendo- mujeres siempre tan sensibles y sentimentales -Luceli se rió un poco y después se calmo- bueno ya me siento mejor estoy listo para retar al gimnasio de nuevo

No, deberías quedarte a descansar -dijo Luceli algo sería parecía que Charlina estaba deacuerdo con ella- te desmayaste y perdiste mucha sangre es mejor que te quedes a descansar

Pero ya estoy mejor incluso puedo decir que puedo ir corriendo al gimnasio -dijo Izak nervioso pero el semblante serio de Luceli le decía otra cosa- bueno nada más por hoy -se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó, Charlina le salto encima- jaja vaya Charlina estás muy cariñosa hoy -Charlina se recostó en su pecho y le lamió la cara un poco haciéndolo reír-

Pues claro que esta cariñosa todos estuvimos preocupados por ti cuando te desmayaste -dijo Luceli sería y los tres pokemon restantes se acercaron para verlo- deberías darle las gracias a Rhyhorn dl te trajo hasta este lugar

¿Tú lo hiciste por mí Rhyhorn? -dijo Izak sorprendido y Rhyhorn asintió- vaya muchas gracias -sonrío rascándole la cabeza a su pokemon y este sonrio gustándole que le rascaran la cabeza- ¿quién es el buen chico? ¿Quién es el buen chico? -lo estaba consintiendo y a Rhyhorn le estaba gustando, Charlina le jalo la camisa llorando un poco- ¿tú también quieres que te mime? -Charlina asintió y le rasco el mentón haciendo reír a Charlina, Elekid le abrazó el brazo izquierdo y Pidgeotto se paro en su cabeza haciéndolo reír, Luceli se divertía con lo que veía pero en eso se sintió un poco molesta por los cariños que les daba Izak a sus pokemon _"no sé por qué pero me siento celosa de ver esto, si yo fuera un pokemon él me tendría en sus brazos así"_ en la mente de Luceli se imaginó a sí misma en forma de Eevee siendo acariciada por Izak justo en su estómago _"si él me acariciara con ternura sería lo más feliz de mi vida y me podría quedar así con él para siempre"_ pensó sonriendo pero luego regreso a la realidad, se estaba golpeando a sí misma y luego recobró la cordura- oye Luceli ¿crees que me podrías traer algo agua? Tengo mucha sed por favor

Si claro ya voy -dijo Luceli sonriendo, le había traído una botella de agua para calmarlo-

Gracias Luceli eres una buena amiga -dijo Izak sonriendo pero eso le pego duro a Luceli y ella se quedo en un rincón parada y llorando con una gran aura de depresión color morada _"si creo que es mejor que sea un pokemon"_ pensó deprimida- ¿y ahora que le pasa? -le pasó una gota de sudor por la cabeza confundido después de un rato la enfermera regreso con una bandeja de comida para ambos jóvenes y los pokemon, su compañera Chansey tenía una caja de medicamentos-

Buenas tardes estamos aquí para darle comida a los pokemon y a parte vamos a darle otro medicamento -dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo-

Deacuerdo y ¿cómo será el medicamento? -dijo Izak sonriendo la enfermera Joy mostró una jeringa con un líquido dentro, Izak se quedo de piedra un momento, reaccionó, primero se puso palido con una sombra morada en su nariz, después el pelo se le erizo en puntas y soltó un leve grito agudo- ¡¿Con inyecciones?! -comenzó a gritar y trató de salir de la habitación pero Charlina, Elekid y Luceli lo estaban jalando de la ropa y las piernas tratando de evitar que se fuera- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Odio las inyecciones! ¡Suéltame Luceli! ¡No necesito que me curen! -la Chansey de la enfermera tomo el huevo que tenía en el estomago, lo levanto y lo estrelló contra Izak en la cabeza dejándolo con un chichón e inconsciente, después de ponerle su inyección Izak se quedo tranquilo y descansando en su cama-

No puedo creerlo ya tienes quince años y todavía te dan miedo las inyecciones -dijo Luceli sería- me preguntó qué clase de ejemplo tendrán nuestros hijos

¿Nuestros hijos? -dijo Izak confundido, Luceli se sonrojo y tratado de decir una mentira-

Si es decir vivimos en la misma ciudad...tú tendrás...tus hijos...yo los míos..y este seguro se conocerán y serán...buenos amigos...posiblemente tu cuides a los míos en lo que yo me voy a divertir...y tendrás que dar un buen ejemplo -dijo Luceli nervioso y riéndose de forma extraña, los pokemon se quedaron con los ojos entre cerrados como si estuvieran viendo a una loca, después de esa noche los dos ya estaban listos para ir al gimnasio, después de un rato los dos regresaron al gimnasio para que Izak pudiera retar de nuevo a Era, los dos volvieron a entrar al gimnasio y volvieron a buscar a Era la cual estaba en su yoga naturalista haciendo que Izak tuviera un sonrojo pero se salió antes de perder más sangre-

Bien espero que te sientas mejor -dijo Era sonriendo en el campo-

Por supuesto -dijo Izak sonriendo- Charlina ve -Charlina se quedo en el campo sonriendo- esta vez vamos a ganar

Eso lo veremos -dijo Era sonriendo- Bellossom ve -Bellossom quedo frente a Charlina- usa día soleado -los brazos de Bellossom se iluminaron y lanzaron un rayo al aire haciendo una bola d energía-

Bomba de humo -Charlina disparo humo de su boca y cubrió el campo con humo- brazas -Charlina volvió a disparar dandole a Bellossom en el cuerpo causando una pequeña explosión-

Rayo solar -Bellossom disparo un rayo amarillo y Charlina lo atrapó en sus manos quedando en un forcejeo-

Aguanta -Charlina siguió forcejeando hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un color azul- ¿qué pasa? -Charlina grito extendiendo sus brazos y deshizo el rayo solar, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Charlina estaba haciéndose más grande, el resplandor paso rebelando a una Charmeleon- ¡a evolucionado en Charmeleon! -Izak estaba sonriendo viendo a su pokemon, mientras Charlina sonrió y escupió fuego al aire-

Aprendió lanzallamas también -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bien parece que ahora tienes la ventaja -dijo Era sonriendo, Izak y Charlina sonriendo- pero aún no ganas- Bellossom rayo solar -Bellossom cargo sus energías-

Ahora Charlina lanzallamas con toda fu fuerza -Charlina grito concentrando fuego en su boca y lo disparo, los dos ataques chocaron formando una explosión y cubriendo el campo con humo, del humo salió un lanzallamas y golpeó a Bellossom en el cuerpo hasta que exploto y Bellossom termino en el suelo derrotada- muy bien ganamos -Izak sonrio y abrazo a Charlina la cual estaba contenta-

Felicidades Izak -dijo Era sonriendo, se acercó con una caja y dentro estaba la medalla- está es la medalla arco iris te la ganaste -Izak sonrio y aceptó la medalla, después de un rato Luceli, Bullbasaur, Izak y Charlina estaban afuera del gimnasio despidiéndose de Era y su hija- también tengo un regalo para ti -Era sonrió y de las mangas de su kimono saco un cilindro de vidrio con un huevo pokemon café dentro- este es un huevo pokemon que encontramos hace unos días quiero dártelo

¿A mí? -dijo Izak confundido- vaya muchas gracias lo cuidare muy bien -Izak tomó el huevo en sus manos-

Al que envidia tendrás tu quinto pokemon -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

También tengo algo para ti Luceli -dijo Era sonriendo y Erika trajo otro huevo pokemon pero este era amarillo y negro- este huevo también fue hallado en nuestro invernadero no sabemos qué clase de Pokemon sea pero te lo encargamos

Muchas gracias Era san -dijo Luceli sonriendo tomando el huevo y Era le extendió un libro frente a ella- ¿y este libro?

Es un libro que te permitirá conocer más a fondo las plantas, sus efectos en los humanos y pokemon -dijo Era sonriendo y Luceli lo acepto con una sonrisa- muy bien Izak el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste se especialisa en pokemon de tipo agua tendrás que tener cuidado

Si descuide Elekid tendrá una ventaja notoria y con Charlina recién evolucionada no tenemos de qué preocuparnos -dijo Izak sonriendo y Charlina asintió sonriendo y cerrando los puños-

Me alegra ver que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo y en tus pokemon eso es muy bueno -dijo Era sonriendo e Izak asintió algo sonrojado- son bienvenidos cuantas veces quieran venir a este gimnasio

Gracias por todo Era -dijeron Izak y Luceli sonriendo-

También algo más si gustan se pueden unir a mi yoga -dijo Era sonriendo, Luceli e Izak se volvieron rojos de la vergüenza pero Izak solo le dio una mirada a Era y sonrió riéndose un poco, Luceli entrecerró los ojos haciendo un puchero-

Pervertido! -Luceli grito y le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón e Izak bajo el cuerpo sujetándose la cabeza- ¡realmente te gusta pensar con la segunda cabeza! ¿Verdad? -Era se rió mientras Izak solo desvío la mirada y recogió el huevo, Charlina sonrió y le dio leves palmadas en la espalda-

Si lo sé ya no me respetan -dijo Izak algo deprimido y Luceli gruñó un poco-

Y Luceli recuerda -dijo Era sonriendo y Luceli se confundió- que siempre debes buscar la respuesta tú sola, que tus miedos no sean un obstáculo para el amor -Luceli se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa-

¿De qué hablan? -dijo Izak confundido-

De nada -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa- nos retiramos -lo tomo de la mano derecha- gracias por todo Era san nos estaremos viendo de nuevo - los dos se despidieron de Era e iban a ciudad celeste- **Volviendo al presente-** Iza les había contado parte de su viaje y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Vaya desde que inició su viaje tuvo mucha suerte -dijo Iris sonriendo- atrapó y toreo a un Rhyhorn

Si y sin mencionar que conoció a Surge y derrotó a su Raichu -dijo Ash sonriendo, todavía tenía el cuerpo de un Lucario- jamás imaginé que las cosas darían un giro así ¿pero dígame qué le pasó a ese Elekid? -Iza sonrió en su forma femenina y señaló con la cabeza a su Electivire recostado en un árbol-

Nunca me abandono y siguió conmigo hasta convertirse en el Electivire que vez ahora -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Ricotta se acostaba en sus piernas- y de ese huevo que me dio Era nació una Eevee que luego evolucionó a una Vaporeon porque tenía mucho amor por el agua, esto sucedió poco después de retar a tu madre Misty

¿A mí mamá? -dijo Misty sorprendida- vaya ase mucho tiempo que no oigo sobre ella pero bueno este donde este sé que estará haciendo de las suyas ella compartía mí mismo amor por los pokemon de agua -abrazo con fuerza a su Azurill en las manos-

Si como olvidarla -dijeron Iza y Luceli entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión de desagrado en las caras-

¿Por qué tienen esas expresiones? -dijo Misty confundida, las dos mujeres se vieron nerviosas y luego vieron a Misty- ¿qué pasa?

Es mejor olvidar las cosas a tener que recordarlas -dijo Luceli sonriendo tranquila, Misty parpadeó un par de veces y estaba por decir algo pero Luceli se adelantó- oigan saben cómo nació mi Raichu pues nació del huevo que me dieron en el gimnasio de Ciudad azulona

No les quieren decir que ambos tuvieron que hacer un número musical -dijo Bruce desde lejos con la máquina, Iza y Luceli hicieron que sus ojos brillaran de color rojo sangre, Charlina apareció detrás de Bruce y le dio un golpe con la cola mientras que Raichu saltó y soltó un Atactrueno que le dio a Bruce haciendo que gritara de dolor- nadie me respeta

¿Hicieron un número musical? -dijo May riendo un poco-

Qué bonito ¿de qué fue la trama como fue? -dijo Dawn sonriendo interesada, Luceli sonrio pero Iza se sonrojo mucho-

No quiero recordarlo -dijo Iza con la mirada baja-

Dejando todo eso de lado -dijo Dianta sonriendo- Bruce ¿ya casi terminan de reparar la máquina?

Si ya quiero volver a mi cuerpo -dijo Serena en el cuerpo de Braixen- este pelo me pica mucho y me calor -se rascó un poco el cuerpo-

Tranquila pero mira el lado positivo si te apareas con el maestro Ash tendrás un huevo -dijo Braixen en su forma humana riendo un poco dejando a Serena sonrojada- y sabrías lo que yo sentí -los demás dejaron eso de lado, mientras tanto con Brice y Clemont los dos estaban hablando entre ellos,Clemont le mostró unos cables y Bruce se puso serio, vio las partes quemadas y destruidas, los cables rotos y luego vio a sus amigos, comenzaron a sudar y llegaron a la misma conclusión-

Chicos acérquense tenemos que decirles algo -dijo Bruce sonando un poco nervioso-

¿De que se trata Bruce? -dijo Ash tranquilo pero las miradas de Clemont y Bruce cubiertas por sus sombras no nadaban nada bueno-

Tenemos buenas y malas noticias -dijo Clemont nervioso-

Dinos las buenas primero -dijo Serena preocupada-

Bueno las buenas es que podemos reparar la máquina porque y encontramos el error que Amy provocó -dijo Clemont temblando un poco-

Qué bien -dijeron todos sonriendo-

Pero la mala es...-Bruce comenzó a hablar pero a ver a Iza se preocupó- la mala es que...es...

Solo dilo si no sabes bien que es lo que te pasara -dijo Iza sería tronando sus nudillos-

La mala es que si reparamos la máquina no sabes si podremos volverlos a transformar -dijo Bruce asustado y los demás gritaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon-

¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos- ¡Bruce se supone que debías saber cómo revertir esto! -Iza le grito molesta y le sujetó del cuello de la camisa- ¡Sabandija ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

Tranquila Iza aún tenemos ideas de color solucionar esto -dijo Clemont nervioso e Iza soltó a Bruce dejándolo caer al suelo, solo se puso frente a Clemont pero como ella era más alta que el pequeño rubio el busto le daba en la cara, el busto le rebotó y Clemont se puso nervioso-

Bueno primero mi máquina estaba diseñada para entender a los pokemon al momento de hablar y pensar pero también para conocer el género de uno y saber que pokemon nacería del huevo -dijo Clemont nervioso- pero para sus casos será muy complicado y necesito hacerles estudios a sus cuerpos nuevos ahora para ver cómo revertir estos -Clemont levanto las manos señalando el busto de Iza, Iza se enojo un momento y lo sujetó de los hombros-

Ataque de Pechos! -Iza lo estrujo contra sus senos apretándole la cabeza con los brazos y los huesos- este ataque lo pueden las chicas y es un ataque realmente difícil, lo siento Misty, Miette e Iris pero ustedes no podrían hacerlo ni aunque lo intentarán -las tres chicas solo tenían una aura oscura por el insulto, Clemont comenzó a moverse de forma alocada tratando de safarse-

Iza ya basta lo vas a ahogar -dijo Ash algo preocupado- piensa genia lo necesitamos para volver a ser normales -Iza lo soltó y Clemont cayó al suelo como una roca con la cara roja o azul- Clemont tienes que ponerte a trabajar por qué no sé si pueda retar a la élite cuatro viéndome así

Está bien ya ya tratare de reparar la máquina lo juro -dijo Clemont nervioso-

Bueno ya basta de tanto bullicio -dijo Surei como una Sylveon- tengo algo de hambre y ya está empezando el atardecer -era verdad la historia de Izak había tomado mucho tiempo y ya estaba el atardecer-

Es verdad por cierto ¿qué comeremos? -dijo Serena nerviosa- es decir somos pokemon no nos van a dar de comer comida pokemon o ¿si?

Yo no quiero comida pokemon quiero un Sandwich -dijo Surei llorando un poco- Silvia quiero mis manitas y mis piecitos -Surei cayó en el pecho de su Sylveon en forma humana-

Ya ya tranquila todo va a terminar pronto -dijo Silvia sonriendo, y le tallo a Surei su cabeza- tranquila no dejaré que nada te pase y ¡tú! -sonrió primero y luego señaló a Ash de forma molesta- Si le tocas un solo pelo o parte de sus listones juro que te arrancaré la cola y que la tragues por el trasero -dijo Silvia molesta mientras Ash solo negó con la cabeza- ya sé cómo son los machos siempre demostrando fuerza solo son bestias que nos quieren embarazar

¡Oye no pienso hacer eso! -dijo Ash nervioso- no me siento atraído por ella...

Qué bien ase podré salvar mi pureza de una bestia adicta al sexo -dijo Surei sonando molesta mientras que Ash estaba avergonzado y molesto-

Ya basta niños nos guste o no tendremos que adaptarnos a estos cambios drásticos -dijo Violeta tranquila- mejor les damos de comer a todos y vamos a ver si todavía tienen su sentido del gusto

Entendido -dijeron todos, pasó una hora y la comida estaba servida dentro de la casa de Ash, no la pequeña si no la mansión que había hecho con su dinero, todos estaban dentro comiendo en varias mesas rectangulares por el muro número de personas, Serena y Ash estaban sentados en unas sillas junto a sus pokemon con forma humana, ellos como tenían extremidades parecidas a los humanos podían usar los cubiertos para comer, pero Surei por otro lado tendría problemas ya que estaba aprendiendo a usar los listones que tenía la raza de Sylveon, primero movió un listón tratando de tomar el cubierto, lo enrollo con cuidado y tomo algo de arroz con el, lo levanto y estaba por comer pero Ash se rió haciendo burla de ella-

Qué bueno es tener dedos y manos con dedos -dijo Ash sonriendo tomando un tenedor con sus manos- mira aún tengo mis manos y pies -se rió con más fuerza cosa que no le gusto a Surei y ella lanzó un golpe con su listón dandole a Ash en la cara y lo tiro al suelo-

Esta vez sí se lo busco -dijo Lucario sonriendo, después de un rato y que todos quedaron satisfechos, todos se retiraron y fueron a los cuartos para descansar, Amy, Bonnie, Iris y Korrina estaban en un cuarto tratando de dormir pero Korrina estaba roncando con la boca abierta y eso molestaba a las niñas, en otro cuarto Miette, Misty, May, Dawn estaban juntas durmiendo de forma tranquila, en otro cuarto ya solo quedaban las mayores, Cinthia, Anabel, Alexa y Violeta, mientras Ash, Lucario, Serena y Braixen dormirían en la recámara más grande, Bruce y Clemont se quedaron en la habitación que sobraba en la parte baja, con Iza, Dianta, Luceli, Surei y Silvia se fueron a la casa de la señora Delia-

Bien Braixen debes bañarte -dijo Serena viendo a la chica rubia la cual se quedo confundida- escucha ahora que eres humana debes bañarte para estar limpia

No podrías sepillar mi cuerpo y ya -dijo Braixen confundida-

No, vamos te ayudaré -dijo Serena jalando a Braixen al baño, Braixen se asustó y tomo a Ash de la cola y Ash jalo a Lucario de la ropa, la fila de los cuatro fueron entrando al baño, cuando entraron Serena le fue quitando la ropa a Braixen dejándola desnuda, igual que a Ash le quitó la ropa a Lucario, los dos metieron a los nuevos humanos al agua para que se dieran un baño- ¿qué esperan báñense?

Pero ¿cómo nos bañamos? -dijeron los dos, Ash se rió y Serena se golpeó la frente ellos tenían razón un pokemon no sabia de los hábitos humanos que no fueran jugar, entrenar o comer-

Los ayudaremos -dijo Ash sonriendo, después de un rato los dos humanos salieron de la bañera pero los dos entrenadores convertidos en pokemon estaban cubiertos de agua y jabón en todo el cuerpo- no entiendo ¿cómo es que terminamos así?

Sencillo Lucario te sumergió en el agua y tu tratabas de salir por temor a ser ahogado -dijo Serna tranquila pero mojada- hasta su ropa se mojo -se escucho como el suelo sonó por un golpe y los dos vieron que Lucario y Braixen estaban acostados en el suelo desnudos- ¿qué están haciendo? Vístanse

Pero así nos sentimos más cómodos -dijo Braixen sonriendo-

Ahora son humanos deben usar ropa -dijo Serena irritada fue al armario y saco algo de ropa para ellos, a Lucario le dio ropa de Ash, un bóxer azul y una playera blanca, a Braixen le dio su ropa de dormir la cual le quedó pequeña del busto parecía que la iba a romper- ok tratare de no enojarme tanto contigo -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- vayan a dormir en la cama mientras Ash y yo nos bañamos -los dos humanos asintieron, los dos jóvenes volvieron al baño, Serena estaba entrando a la bañera que tenía poca agua la suficiente para ellos dos- vaya ser un pokemon peludo es demasiado para mí

Si pero por suerte los Lucarios tienen poco pelo -dijo Ash sonriendo, se talló el cuerpo con jabón dejándolo brillante, Ash tuvo que ayudar a Serena tallando su cola y cuerpo dejándola cubierta de Jabón, cuando estuvieron limpios los dos se sacaron con unas dos toallas cada uno y el secador de pelo, Ash termino quedando limpio y con el pelo liso pero Serena quedo hecha una masa de pelo estático y levantado- ¿que te pasó?

Mi pelo gano estática -Serena se quejó un poco por su pelo- odio ser un pokemon peludo -paso más de dos horas peinando su pelo hasta que lo controlo, en la casa de la señora Delia Surei se estaba bañando con Silvia como era su costumbre, pidieron una cama y las dos se fueron a dormir tranquilas en la sala, mientras tanto en el que era el cuarto de Ash, Delia había sacado las cosas de Ash cuando se mudó y la dejo lista con dos camas por si llegaban visitas, dentro del baño Iza se estaba dando un baño, solo dejo que dl agua recoriera su cuerpo, el agua pasó sus pechos dejando ver unos pezones rosados pero poco oscuros, un vientre plano poco marcado, las curvas de su trasero y vagina estaban cubiertas por el agua, solo dejo que el agua la calmara suspiro y tuvo un recuerdo que le llego sin motivo-

 **Recuerdo-** se podía ver a Izak de 20 años estaba usando bata de doctor y ropa normal debajo, tenía puestos unos lentes, se veía serio y luego asustado, tenía unos papeles en sus manos, golpeó la mesa donde estaba y salió de ahí junto a Charlina, la cual era una charizard, estaba corriendo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina, en el fondo estaba un escritorio y se podía ver a Berseck conversando con Giovanni-

¿Qué significa esto? Berseck, los datos indican que has estado tratando de hacer la clonación de nuevo -dijo Izak molesto pero Berseck se rió- explícate de una vez ¿qué significa esto? El proyecto "Renacimiento" aún tiene muchas fallas y ya aplicaste la prueba de la gema en cinco pokemon, los cuales no soportaron la carga y terminaron muriendo yo no aprove esto -Giovanni solo se retiró mientras Berseck se quedo en su silla- también vi los reportes de los científicos en e laboratorio están haciendo mezclas con el ADN de los pokemon de prueba ¿dime que estás haciendo?

¿Quieres saber que le hacemos a tu querido proyecto? -dijo Berseck serio- bien te lo diré es el futuro Izak Cain, los pokemon son débiles, un pokemon no evoluciona más que en alguna forma tierna que necesita el cariño y compasión de su entrenador, patético -se levanto y vio por la ventana- yo veo más haya de todo esto, pokemon modificados sin ninguna debilidad que pueden usar un sin límite de habilidades o mejor que pueden evolucionar a formas nunca antes vistas, este es tu legado este es el proyecto de lo Pokemon Renacidos, imagínate un pokemon hecho con los poderes de cuatro pokemon de diferentes tipo, podríamos crear un nuevo dios de los pokemon, ese es el futuro, ese es el resultado de tus ideas -Berseck se estaba riendo mientras Izak tenía una cara de preocupación **-fin del recuerdo-**

Iza abrió los ojos viendo su cuerpo mojado, se cruzó los brazos serias debajo de sus senos _"no puedo permitir que el proyecto Renacimiento se vuelva activar si eso pasa sería el fin de todo el mundo pokemon"_ pensó nerviosa y golpeó la pared molesta


	49. Chapter 49

**Llevando una vida diferente**

Ya era de mañana en la region de Kanto, en la mansión de Kanto Ash en su forma de Lucario fue despertando poco a poco viendo a los lados estaba en su recámara que aveces compartía con sus enamoradas, a su lado estaba Serena en su forma de Braixen, a su derecha estaban Lucario y Braixen en su forma humana pero aún estaban dormidos, él se retiró del cuarto para ir al patio, apenas estaba empezando el día pero él quería moverse un poco, estiro los brazos tratando de formar una ayuda esfera pero le pasó lo mismo primero la logró crear pero en eso se hizo pequeña de nuevo y se sorprendió bastante, la esfera era muy pequeña como para ser considerada un ataque, Ash solo se sentó en el suelo y suspiro con pesadez-

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -dijo Serena sonriendo detrás suyo-

Serena, solo quise probar mis nuevas habilidades como Pokemon -dijo Ash sonriendo- pero no logró nada

Bueno no podemos hacer los ataques de los Pokemon porque somos humanos -dijo Serna sonriendo, los dos tenían la gorra y sombrero que les correspondía, los dos se quedaron acostados en el suelo viendo el cielo- sabes la parte buena de todo esto es que no te van a violar hasta dejarte seco de nuevo

Si eso es lo bueno -dijo Ash sonriendo- bueno lo mejor es que no termine como el maestro Izak o ahora tendría una vida difícil

¿Qué tiene de malo ser una chica? -dijo Serena algo molesta y de brazos cruzados-

En no nada es solo que bueno ser un hombre y luego terminar su "amigo" sería traumático -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso, Serena lo estaba pensando un poco- imagínate que tu terminaras convertida en un chico -Serena abrió los ojos y por un momento se imaginó disfrazada de Ash en su forma humana mientras se reía con una voz gruesa-

Creo que tienes razón -dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y apretando los dientes un poco pálida- que bueno que la temporada de celo Pokemon ya pasó porque si no estaría encima de ti como loca

Si pero descuida me gustan los Pokemon pero no quiero acostarme con uno -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena asintio sonriendo- tengo hambre me pregunto ¿qué hará Clemont de comer?

Yo cocinaría pero llenaría todo de pelo y además es parte de su castigo ser nuestro sirviente hasta que repare la máquina -dijo Serena riendo un poco, después de una hora Clemont termino preparando el desayuno pero recordó la situación de Ash y Serena, sonrio un momento mientras sus lentes brillaron de un color blanco-

Lamentó la tardanza el desayuno está listo -dijo Clemont sonriendo, toda la comida estaba servida y las chicas se juntaron a comer mientras Ash y Serena se sentaban a un lado de los Pokemon en forma humana, todos estaban comiendo pero en eso Ash comió un poco de la sopa que tenía partes crujientes igual que Serena, Clemont estaba tomando notas-

Oye Clemont ¿le hiciste algo diferente a la comida? -dijo Ash confundido-

Es verdad estas partes crujientes están ricas -dijo Serena sonriendo mientras comía más- ¿qué son? ¿Vegetales cocidos?

¿Croquetas de carne? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

No, son una nueva variedad de condimentos que quise probar con ustedes dos en especial -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

¿Y qué es? -dijeron Ash y Serena sonriendo-

Comida Pokemon -dijo Clemont sonriendo, Serena y Ash comenzaron a toser tratando de sacar todo lo que habían comido, Serena se cubrió la boca con una servilleta pero Ash comenzó a escupir en el suelo, tomó una jarra con agua y la be dio de forma rápida, tomó la catchup y se la bebió hasta el fondo, las chicas se taparon la boca algunas para no reír y otras por el asco- ¿qué tiene? Dijeron que sabía bien

¡Eso era antes de saber que era comida Pokemon! -gritaron los dos molestos- ¡No somos tus ratas de laboratorios!

Bueno era por el bien de la ciencia es decir si son Pokemon ahora debería saber que comen o ¿no? -Clemont sonrio pero Serena no lo tomo del todo bien igual que Ash- ahora los dos son Pokemon es decir serán tratados como tales, solo quería ver si les gustaba Pokemon y también quiero ver que otras cosas puedo tratar en ustedes -Ash disparo una aura esfera de un tamaño casi mediano y le dio a Clemont en el cuerpo empujándolo hacia la puerta, lo saco y la esfera explotó en su cuerpo dejándole leves heridas- ¿por qué me atacas si te dije que era por la ciencia? -dijo Clemont llorando un poco, Serena salto y lanzó un disparo de fuego de su vara y le dio a Clemont dejándole el pelo chamuscado y la piel quemada, Clemont abrió la bolsa y soltó una pequeña nube de humo y cayó al suelo de espalda- ¿por qué a mí?

Como castigo de esto Clemont no tendrás comida hasta que la noche -dijo Misty sería y Clemont se levanto sorprendido-

También te pondré un collar de perro y una correa para evitar que te escapes por ahí -dijo May molesta y Clemont se puso palido-

Y yo te azotaré con un amigo hasta que termines la máquina -dijo Miette molesta mientras acaba un látigo negro y Clemont soltó un chillido de miedo-

¡Trabaja escoria! -dijeron las tres entrenadoras molestas, Clemont salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa seguido por las tres entrenadoras molestas, Miette le dio un golpe con el látigo en la espalda y Clemont comenzó a trabajar soltando algunas lágrimas-

¿A todo esto dónde está Bruce? -dijo Dawn confundida y los demás lo buscaron en el cuarto y no estaba- ¿en dónde está? -mientras tanto en la antigua casa de Ash Iza estaba dormida, Dianta y Luci no estaban, ella se dio la vuelta mostrando que usaba una playera blanca ajustada a su cuerpo mostrando sus enormes senos que no usaban sostén y debajo usaba un short azul ajustado a sus caderas y trasero redondo, ella comenzó a despertar, bostezo y se tallo los ojos, estaba medio despierta, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Bruce acostado a su lado sonriendo-

Ah...hola..Bruce -dijo Iza medio dormida-

Hola ¿dormiste bien después de nuestro encuentro salvaje de anoche? -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Iza se durmió de nuevo, pasó un momento y luego Iza abrió los ojos sorprendida, comenzó a gritar con fuerza y se escuchado algunos impactos de golpes y la casa se movió, Iza estaba respirando agitada en la cama mientras Bruce estaba golpeado en el suelo mientras sangraba por la nariz- ok...creo que...no debí..hacer eso...

¡Pues claro que no reverendo idiota! -dijo Iza molesta- ¡¿en qué pensabas al hacer eso?!

Perdón pensé que sería divertido además mamacita que sexy te vez -dijo Bruce riendo un poco mientras Iza lo tomo a mal, apretó los puños haciendo tronar los nudillos- ok esta vez sí me lo busqué -se escucharon más golpes y suplicas de parte de Bruce mientras abajo, Amy estaba sentada en una silla junto a Dianta la cual se sujetó el estomago y la boca un momento-

¿Estás bien Dianta? -dijo Delia confundida-

Si solo son mis nauseas de las mañanas -dijo Dianta sonriendo- me empezaron muy temprano

Si es verdad -dijo Luci sonriendo, se escucharon más golpes y gritos- parece que Iza es una Ángel por la mañana -dijo con sarcasmo, se escucho como Bruce rodó por las escaleras hasta terminar sentado en el suelo con la cara morada e Iza estaba corriendo por las escaleras molesta-

¡Bueno ya ahí muere! -Bruce grito de forma aguda e Iza salto dandole una patada en la cara con la planta del pie-

¡Patada al Estupido inútil! -grito Iza mientras golpeaba a Bruce en la cara- ¡Wataaaaa!

¡Begirama! -Bruce grito con fuerza y termino siendo lanzado por la ventana rompiéndola con su cuerpo-

Lamento lo de la ventana señora Ketchum -dijo Iza sería, suspiro y trato de relajarse- lamentó las molestias

Descuida sin Ash esto se puso muy callado ya la oficial Jenny ya no vine e a dejarme las multas -dijo Delia sonriendo e Iza asintio junto con Dianta y Luci- bueno y ¿cómo te sientes con eso de ser mujer?

Es raro y la espalda me duele -dijo Iza tranquila, trato de sentarse pero sintió que la espalda le dolió un poco y se sentó con calma- no entiendo jamás sufro de mi espalda ¿por qué será? -se tallo la espalda haciendo do otra sus enormes senos frente las tres mujeres, a Delia, Dianta y Luceli les salió un cena en la cabeza por la molestia " _es por esos enormes bultos falsos_ " pensaron las tres molestas, se levanto un momento y comenzó a agitar sus pechos de lado a lado haciendo que sonaran entre los choques, Luci, Dianta y Delia tenían una sonrisa oscurecida con una vena palpitante en la cabeza-

Bueno dejando eso de lado -dijo Dianta aún molesta pero con una sonrisa falsa- por mi embarazo eh pedido vacaciones hasta que nazca mi bebe

Pero Dianta eso es casi un año ¿no habrá problemas? -dijo Luci sorprendida-

Descuida tengo un plan no te preocupes por mí -dijo Dianta sonriendo- además ya ha pasado mucho desde mis vacaciones ya quiero un descanso

Debe ser muy duro ser actriz -dijo Delia sorprendida y Dianta asintio-

Amy termina rápido para que vayas a ayudar con la máquina en la casa de Ash -dijo Luci calmada pero un poco seria-

¿Tengo que ir? -dijo Amy soltando un quejido y vio a su padre con un puchero y ojos llorosos- no quiero ir

Pues lastima porque por tu broma termine así -dijo Iza algo molesta pero con una sonrisa, se sujetó sus pechos y los movió frente a Amy acercándolos a su cara- tienes que saber que las malas acciones tienen consecuencias y graves -estrelló la cara de su hija en sus pechos y los movió alborotando su cabello- ¿eh? ¿Entiendes que todo en este mundo tiene consecuencias?

¡Está bien ya entendí! ¡Papa no puedo respirar! -dijo Amy entre los pechos de Iza y ella lo soltó, después de un rato todos volvieron a la casa de Ash donde Clemont y Bruce siguieron trabajando en la máquina, Amy los ayudaba en todo lo que podía mientras Iza los tenía vigilados-

Vaya sí que trabajan duro espero que podamos regresar pronto a la normalidad -dijo Ash tranquilo- ¿Surei cómo te sientes? -vio a Surei la cual estaba acostada en una cama para Pokemon con Silvia detrás de ella-

Cállate bestia estoy tranquila no me lo arruines -dijo Surei sonriendo y Ash se quedó abrazando sus rodillas- Serena no me acostumbro a ser una Sylveon

Lo sé Su yo también me siento extraña siendo una Braixen quién diría que tener pelo y una cola sería todo un martirio -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Bienvenidas a nuestro mundo queridas -dijeron Braixen y Silvia en su forma humana acostadas en unas sillas de playa que tenían, después de algunas horas ya estaba más del medio día-

A merendar amigos -dijo Dawn sonriendo trayendo algo de comida y fruta-

Merienda mi palabra favorita de todas -dijo May sonriendo viendo la fruta- pero ¿y el postre?

La fruta es más saludable -dijo Iris sonriendo- ¿o es que te quieres poner gorda como Milltank? -May se imaginó tan gorda y redonda como una Milltank-

¡No! ¡Ya no sería bonita! -May grito asustada y algunos se rieron-

¿A este paso cuanto creen que le lleve a Clemont reparar la máquina? -dijo Cinthia tranquila tallando su vientre-

Como unos dos dias a lo mucho -dijo Iza sería-

Yo solo espero que haga todo bien -dijo Surei molesta, Ash estaba acostado un rato viendo el cielo se dio la vuelta y termino viendo directamente al trasero de Surei, Ash sintió un aroma muy extraño llegar a su nariz cosa que lo hizo enrojecer un poco, Surei sintió como era observada y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ash viendo directamente a su trasero enrojecido- ¡¿qué haces pervertido?! -Ash se levanto nervioso sin saber qué decir- ¡Hay que sucio ahora le traigo como Pokemon! -Surei se levanto sonrojada- ¡Enfermo depravado!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Solo estaba acostado y me di la vuelta no pensé que tu rabo estaba enfrente de mi cara! -grito Ash sonrojado y nervioso- ¡Además eres una Sylveon muy fea! ¡Pecho plano! -Ash se tapo la boca nervioso y Surei apretó los dientes molesta- ¡no quise decir eso!

¡Muere! -Surei uso los listones de su cuerpo y sujetó a Ash del cuerpo enredándolo con fuerza, lo levanto y comenzó a soltar el viento Feerico de su cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo de Ash girará dentro del viento plateado, lo siguió girando hasta que se detuvo y lo lanzó de cabeza al suelo dejandolo enterrado en el suelo- para que se quite -se dio la vuelta dejando a Ash tirado en el suelo-

Esa chica...me va a...matar -dijo Ash levantándose del suelo con dolor- pero creo que mi cuerpo se ha hecho resistente -se limpió el cuerpo soltando todo rastro de arena de su cuerpo-

¿Qué le hiciste para que te odiara tanto? -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a él-

Bueno...sin querer...yo...yo...-Ash desvió la mirada sonrojado-

Está bien no te voy a juzgar Ash, una lección de padre es que cuando un hijo tiene problemas no le grites, escúchalo un poco, contrólate y luego da tu consejo -dijo Iza sonriendo- eso hace un padre

Bien gracias supongo -dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso, se sentó a su lado y suspiro- estaba saliendo de los vestidores rumbo al centro Pokemon, ella estaba saliendo de los baños y yo tropecé con ella, no sé cómo pero terminé con su cosita -Ash pasó de azul a rojo, Iza se rió un poco- en mi boca ella se levanto y me dio una bofetada -Iza se rió un poco y suspiro para calmarse-

¿Vez que fácil fue? -dijo Iza sonriendo, le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo-

¡¿Hay por qué me golpeó?! -dijo Ash sorprendido-

En primera no debes correr por los pasillos, segundo cuando pase todo eso conserva la calma y pide disculpas aunque sea de rodillas -dijo Iza sonriendo, Ash se quejó y se tallo la cabeza- también no repitas el golpe solo ponle atención al niño cuando eso pase

Bueno -dijo Ash con un tono de queja- también no me deja de llamar bestia

Bueno debió llevarse una mala impresión de ti, ella creció con la idea de que todos los hombres son malos por eso le cuesta trabajo aceptarte -dijo Iza sonriendo- a parte tienes como diez chicas aquí no me sorprende que piense mal de ti

¿Qué debo hacer? -dijo Ash confundido-

Primero ve y discúlpate -dijo Iza tranquila- tal vez fue un accidente pero aún así discúlpate

Si gracias -dijo Ash sonriendo, Ash buscó a Surei por todo el campo hasta que la vio sobre la espalda de su Flygon, Flygon se elevó y avanzó en el aire, Surei grito un poco y sujetó el cuello de Flygon con los listones-

 _Surei ten un poco de cuidado ese es mi cuello_ -dijo Flygon algo preocupado-

¡Entendí lo que dijiste! -dijo Surei sonriendo- ¡no lo puedo creer! -se rió un poco- perdón es que no tengo manos y use los listones

 _No hay problema solo un poco más de cuidado_ -dijo Flygon sonriendo- _sujétate que me levare un poco en el aire_ -Surei grito sonriendo y Flygon paso hasta las nubes, para Surei eso fue increíble y sorprendente- _¿te gusta?_

Si me encanta -Surei se acostó en la espalda de Flygon sonriendo- sabes aparte de Izak eres el único hombre que me en verdad me agrada Flygon -Flygon sonrio- vamos muéstrame tu máxima velocidad

 _Como digas -_ dijo Flygon sonriendo, aumentó la velocidad y avanzó más rápido, Surei vio los campos de Pokemon corriendo en manadas, familias, grupos de amigos y compañeros Pokemon-

Esto es hermoso -dijo Surei sonriendo, Flygon pasó por el mar y Surei se acercó a ver su reflejo en el agua- como Sylveon soy hermosa -se rió un poco y pasó su pata delantera izquierda por el agua y sonrio un poco, Flygon dejó una leve onda de viento frente a él mientras el agua bajo el se levantaba por su velocidad- ¿Flygon que se siente volar?

 _Para mí es libertad_ -dijo Flygon sonriendo- _es una sensación maravillosa, es como si el viento y yo nos volviéramos uno, como si los límites no existieran y no huviera restricciones, es lo más maravilloso que hay_

¿Extrañas ser libre? -dijo Surei deprimida-

 _Bueno no, me gusta volar pero más que nada me gusta estar contigo, donde detestaba estar era esa isla donde los humanos nos torturaban_ -dijo Flygon serio y molesto en la última parte-

Si yo también odio la isla de Berseck -dijo Surei deprimida- ¿Flygon te quedarás conmigo verdad? ¿No me dejaras sola otra vez? -Flygon vio una isla pequeña cerca y se detuvo solo para quedar de pie-

 _Claro que no te dejaré sola no sólo eres mi entrenadora eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola Surei_ -dijo Flygon sonriendo, Surei sonrio y tallo su cabeza en su espalda-

Gracias Flygon te quiero mucho -dijo Surei sonriendo y Flygon se sonrojo riendo un poco, Surei apretó un poco más fuerte sus listones-

 _¿Podrías...bajar...la fuerza...? -_ dijo Flygon nervioso y con dificultad para respirar-

Primero di que me quieres -dijo Surei sonriendo-

 _También te quiero Surei_ -dijo Flygon sonriendo y Surei aflojo el agarre- _volvamos ya tengo hambre_

Claro quiero un Sandwich -dijo Surei sonriendo, Flygon abrió sus alas y se elevó para volver a la mansión Ketchum- amo volar Flygon, cuando vuelva a la normalidad espero que me lleves a recorrer el mundo junto a Silvia -Flygon asintio, los dos llegaron a la tierra firme y vieron que Ash estaba frente a ellos- ¿qué quieres? -Surei se bajó de la espalda de Flygon y este le gruño a Ash-

 _Si le haces algo malo a Surei te romperé el cuello_ -dijo Flygon molesto y Ash retrocedió un par de pasos nervioso y asustado-

Yo solo quiero decir algo -dijo Ash tratando de soñar tranquilo, Surei solo asintio sería y Ash suspiro, se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza- ¡Lo lamento mucho! -Surei se quedó confundida- ¡Lamento todo lo que pasó! Lamento no haberme fijado cuando corría por los pasillos, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y por lastimar a tus Pokemon y hacer que terminaras así convertida en una Sylveon -Ash cerró los ojos mientras Surei suspiro-

Bien te perdono pero aún así tendré cuidado contigo Ash Ketchum -dijo Surei sería y avanzó caminando a un lado de Ash- vamonos Flygon tal vez Iza tiene algo que comer -los dos fueron caminando tranquilos mientras Ash suspiro levantándose, se sentó en el suelo y suspiro-

Las mujeres sí que son difíciles de comprender -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Vaya me sorprendió eso pues la verdad te falta mucho por aprender Ash -dijo Brice sonriendo a su lado- a por cierto la máquina ya está lista

¡¿De verdad?! -Ash grito sorprendido y Bruce asintio- ¡Genial! -Bruce lo guió a la máquina, Iza, Surei, Silvia, Braixen, Lucario y Serena estaban ahí- bien regrésame a la normalidad

Bien primero que nada no pudimos reparar la máquina original así que primero tuvimos la idea de construir una nueva máquina para que los regrese a la normalidad -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

Bien la vamos a probar -dijo Bruce sonriendo, la máquina era rectangular conectada con cables a una antena parabolica de gran tamaño- ¡Aquí vamos!

¡Espera! ¡¿no sería mejor probarlo en algo más?! -grito Iza asustada, la máquina se activó y disparo una rayo amarillo en ellos, se produjo una explosión en el campo, se creó un humo amarillo y de ahí salió Izak en su verdadera forma, después apareció Surei desnuda junto a su Sylveon Silvia-

¡Funcionó! -dijeron Bruce y Clemont sonriendo, pero a Clemont le salió sangre de la nariz al ver a Surei desnuda, Surei abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma -

¡Volví! -dijo Surei sonriendo y luego grito cubriéndose y cayendo al suelo de rodillas para taparse- denme algo para taparme -sintió una tela en su cuerpo y vio como Izak le dejó su bata de laboratorio- gracias Izak -Izak asintio él tenía su ropa normal puesta solo se había quito la camisa que Cinthia le había dado-

¿Ash y Serena? -dijo Izak serio viendo el resto del humo, de ahí salieron Lucario y Braixen en su forma de Pokemon- ellos salieron bien por lo visto -los dos Pokemon asintieron sonriendo, el polvo siguió pasando revelando a un chico de piel clara y blanca, sus ojos azules con el cabello color miel corto en varios mechones hacia abajo, estaba desnudo mientras las chicas se sonrojaron un poco desviando la mirada, a su lado apareció una chica con el cabello negro alborotado en puntas como el de Ash pero en la parte trasera tenía el cabello más largo y en puntas hacia abajo, tenía la piel algo bronceada y unos pechos copa B al menos más grandes que los de Dawn o Anabel, ella también estaba desnuda mientras todos estaban sorprendidos, tenía el rostro algo redondo y un poco infantil pero se veía bonita, Clemont al verla se sonrojo un momento y quedo con la boca al suelo- ¿qué pasó?

¿Esos son? -dijo Anabel sorprendida- no...debe...ser una...broma...o..error...

¿Oigan que pasó? ¿Funcionó la máquina o no? -dijo el chico de pelo castaño-

Si dígannos ya me canse de ser un Lucario -dijo la chica sonando impaciente- ya quiero entrenar para ser el campeón de Kalos -levanto los puños sonriendo emocionada y ahora a todos casi les llevó la mandíbula al suelo-


	50. Chapter 50

Ash...Serena...-dijo Delia sorprendida y los chicos asintieron-

Si mama soy yo -dijo la chica sonriendo- Ash Ketchum

Y yo soy Serena -dijo el chico sonriendo, Izak se dio un golpe en la cara preocupado- ¿qué pasó? -se tocaron el cuerpo y el chi o grito sorprendido- ¡¿qué le pasó a mis pechos?! ¡¿por qué tengo un cómo se llame en lugar de cosa?!

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Se me encogió tanto que ya ni existe! -grito la chica tocando entre las manos piernas toda asustada, todos quedaron en blanco con los ojos en forma de círculo-

Ahora Ash y Serena han cambiado género -dijo Korrina sorprendida- ¿Clemont qué pasó?

No lo sé...-dijo Clemont sorprendido, calmaron a Ash y Serena lo mejor que pudieron, Serena estaba usando una camisa roja con un pantalón azul y Ash estaba usando su ropa de Kalos pero por los pechos le quedaba justa, Surei ya se había puesto su ropa del diario y todos estaban en la sala- creo algo en los componentes cambio la forma física de ambos cambiándolos de género

¡¿Ahora qué vamos a ser?! ¡Lo bueno soy humana otra vez! ¡Lo malo es que soy un chico! -grito Serena convertida en chico- ¡Clemont repara la máquina!

No sé cómo pasó esto ahora esto si podría llevar días quizás más -dijo Clemont asustado-

Mejor cálmate Ser -dijo Miette sonriendo con burla-

¿Ser? -dijo Serena confundido o confundida-

Bueno es que Serena no creo que te quede así que mejor te llamo Ser o Sereno -dijo Korrina sonriendo-

No, mejor llámenme Ser -dijo intranquilo-

Esto es humillante -dijo Ash molesta-

Cálmate Ashley -dijo Misty sonriendo- vaya de niñas estas bonita jejeje -Misty se estaba riendo de Ashley la cual se estaba molestando- ya veras las maravillas de ser una chica Ashley

Si te verás muy linda usando vestidos Ashley -dijeron Dawn, May e Iris sonriendo mientras Ash estaba cuatro en el suelo con una aura de depresión-

Mejor déjenla o déjenlo -dijo Cinthia un poco incómoda pero con una sonrisa- Clemont mejor trabaja con calma para que no haya errores esta vez

Si señora -dijo Clemont tranquilo, la puerta principal se abrió y todos voltearon a ver a un joven mujer unos 20 años en adelante, tenía el cabello anaranjado y largo con dos grandes mechones a los lados, sus ojos eran verdes de gran tamaño, tenía una cara casi redonda pero delgada dandole un aspecto tierno, su cuerpo era envidiable pechos copa C, unas caderas algo gruesas pero definidas, piernas bien torneadas y un vientre plano, usaba una camisa negra sin mangas con muñequeras del mismo color y bordes amarillos, también usaba un pantalón del mismo color y diseño, todos al verla quedaron sorprendidos, ella camino un poco y vio a los lados y entonces puso su atención en Izak, ella sonrió un momento y avanzó corriendo y sonriendo-

¡Querido Izak! -grito la chica y le salto encima abrazándolo del cuello y lo tiro al suelo, Amy, Luci y Dianta gritaron sorprendidas y molestas viendo a la chica que tenía sujetado a Izak y tallaba su cabeza en su pecho sonriendo-

¡Oye espera! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Quién eres?! -dijo Izak sorprendido y nervioso, la chica sonrio sonrojada y reveló un par de cuernos del mismo color de su cabello junto a unas las de charizard- ¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!

Soy yo Charlina -dijo la chica sonriendo y todos gritaron sorprendidos viendo a la chica- por fin conseguí está forma para hacer esto -se acercó a Izak y lo beso con mucha pasión, metió su lengua entro de su boca e Izak se sorprendió, se puso rojo y los ojos comenzaron a girarle, Charlina se soltó dejando a Izak y este cayó al suelo- ¡Al fin lo hice ahora hagamos huevos!

¡Eso no! -dijeron Luci y Dianta molestas, tomaron de las a Charlina y la jalaron- ¡primero té eliminamos!

¡No le hagan nada malo a Charlina! -dijo llorando un poco levanto los brazos y se cubrió la cabeza asustada-

¡Esperen! -grito Amy sorprendida y las dos mujeres se detuvieron- ¿no ven lo que está pasando? ¡Charlina es una humana! -todos reaccionaron y la vieron de cerca-

¿Charlina qué hiciste? -dijo Anabel sorprendida, pero un poco celosa por el cuerpo je te ala Charlina, Charlina estaba en el suelo recostada apretando un poco las piernas, estaba sonrojada y se veía algo tímida, Clemont y Bruce sonrieron al verla-

No le hagan nada a Charlina por favor -dijo Charlina nerviosa y sonrojada, a Clemont y a Bruce le salieron los ojos de corazón y se sonrojaron por la forma de hablar de Charlina-

Explícate que pasó -dijo Surei sorprendida-

Bueno estaba viendo la máquina del idiota cuatro ojos de Clemont había hecho -dijo Charlina sonriendo-

¡Sabe mi nombre! -grito Clemont sonriendo con los ojos todos brillosos y una gran sonrisa-

Te llamo idiota -dijo Ashley con los ojos entre cerrados-

¡Un idiota cuyo nombre ella sabe! -dijo Clemont sonriendo y Ashley se sorprendió un momento para quedar de nuevo con la mirada entre cerrada-

Como decía estaba en la máquina de Clemont y presione unos botones y cuando me di cuenta fui golpeada por el rayo extraño, me asusté así que dispare un lanzallamas de mi boca y sin querer hice que la máquina volara en pedazos -dijo Charlina sonrojada-

¡¿Qué?! -gritaron Ser y Ashley sorprendidos- ¡¿cómo se supone que volveremos a la normalidad?!

Tranquilícense niños -dijo Bruce sonriendo- estoy seguro que hay aremos la solución en un día o dos máximo -los dos mencionados asintieron un poco

Pero volviendo al punto principal ¿por qué decidiste volverte humana? -dijo Violeta sorprendida mientras Alexa no dejaba de tomarle fotos al cuerpo de Charlina en especial por sus alas y cuernos de charizard-

Bueno eso se debe a que siempre quise a mi entrenador y pues siempre quise saber cómo era ser un humano y funciono -dijo Charlina sonriendo- ¡Charlina está feliz ahora pondrá huevos con mi Izak!

¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tu?! -Bruce grito llorando y sujetó a Izak del cuello de la camisa para comenzar a agitarlo como loco- ¡siempre tu! ¡¿Por qué tú?!

¡Ya déjame Bruce! -dijo Izak entre las sacudidas que Bruce le daba con desesperacion, lo soltó e Izak cayó al suelo solo para ser atrapado en los brazos de Charlina- Charlina...-Izak estaba sonrojado y nervioso por la forma que Charlina lo veían, ella tenía unos labios rosados y brillantes, una mirada enamorada sobre él y un sonrojo claro en su cara, ella se fue acercando mientras que Izak no sabia que hacer, Charlina estaba por darle otro beso pero se detuvo por alguna extraña razón, se confió y estiro los labios quedando en forma de puchero-

¡No alcanzó ¿por qué?! -dijo Charlina como queja e Izak vio a Dianta y Luci molestas sujetando las alas de Charlina-

No te dejaremos que te le acerques fenómeno -dijeron las dos mujeres molestas y Charlina solo se quedó haciendo pucheros e inflando las mejillas-

Perenme perenme del verso perar -dijo Ashley sorprendida- ¿qué se supone que hagamos estos días hasta que pueda volver y retar a la élite cuatro? ¿No sé si pueda llegar viéndome así?

Bueno de seguro solo esperan al que ganó el trofeo soda tú no creo que haya problemas si llega una chica a retarlos -dijo Izak sonriendo, después de un rato todo trato de proseguir de la forma más normal posible, Charlina no dejaba de abrazar a Izak pidiéndole que hicieran un huevo juntos, a lo cual Luceli y Dianta se negaban jalándola con fuerza, con Ashley Misty se burlaba de ella igual que las demás peinándola, vistiéndola con diferentes atuendos femeninos, Ashley se sentía muy avergonzada ya se había vestido de chica en algunas ocaciones pero ser una era completamente nuevo, Ser por su parte estaba confundido por su nuevo cuerpo, todo iba bien hasta que sintió ganas de ir al baño y no sabia que hacer, estaba sentado en una silla y apretó los dientes y las piernas un poco, se levanto viendo a los lados viendo a quién podía pedirle ayuda, los Pokemon estaba jugando con una pelota hasta que Pancham le dio un cabezazo a la pelota y esta termino impactando en las piernas de Ser haciendo que se sonrojara y apretara más todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños y su boca se torció mientras doblaba y baja el cuerpo un poco haciendo fuerza-

¿Oye que tienes? -dijo Miette confundida junto a Izak el cual estaba leyendo algunas notas en una libreta pequeña- ¿te golpearon los bajos?

Calla...te...hay...-dijo Ser entre cortado por el dolor y la fuerza- necesito...ir...al...hay..

Ser ¿qué tienes? -dijo Izak confundido y Ser le contesto susurrándole al oído- Aaa claro no hay problema sígueme -Ser se dio la vuelta apretando las piernas y camino de forma extraña haciendo que Miette se riera un poco- no tienes que caminar así

Tengo que...o si...no se.,.saldra -dijo Ser sonrojado y nervioso-

Esto no me lo pierdo -dijo Miette riendo un poco, los siguió a ambos al baño y Ser se quedó parado viendo el retrete- ¿tenías que usar el baño? Jajaja que divertido

Miette tienes que salir -dijo Izak sonriendo y Miette obedeció, cerró la puerta pero pego su cabeza ala puerta para escuchar- ahora sácalo y apunta

¿Así? -dijo Ser nervioso-

Si pero apunta a la taza del baño -dijo Izak tranquilo, Miette sonrio un poco- ahora déjalo fluir -se escucho como Ser soltó un suspiro- ¡debes apuntar a la taza, a la taza!

¡Perdón es que es difícil atinarle! -Ser grito nervioso y Miette se tapo la boca riendo un poco- ¡Hay ya me moje los pies! -Miette se comenzó a reír y cayó de espalda al suelo, después de un rato Ser salió sonrojado y con una leve gota de sangre en la nariz- es el tercero que veo en toda mi vida

Eso no lo tienes que recordar -dijo Izak con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba colocando un mechudo y una cubeta dentro de un cuarto- bien ahora sufrirás muchos cambios en tu cuerpo cosas que no sabrás cómo contestar o como controlar pero tú tranquilo todo saldrá bien -le dio una palmada en la espalda riendo un poco y Ser se quedó nervioso-

¿Cómo qué cosa? -dijo Ser nervioso-

Solo espera y veras -dijo Izak riendo un poco, Ser se sonrojo bastante y no tenía ganas de saber qué cosas le podrían pasar a su cuerpo, Miette se rió un poco escuchando la conversación-

Bien parece que tendré en que entrenerme aquí -dijo Miette riendo un poco, con Ashley ella estaba viendo a sus Pokemon ya sus heridas estaban curadas y todos estaban listos para entrenar una vez más-

Bien primero debo armar mi equipo para saber que Pokemon usare durante la batalla contra los cuatro -dijo Ashley sería mientras sujetaba su mentón viendo a sus Pokemon frente a ella-

Pensando en el gran día ¿verdad? -dijo Dianta sonriendo detrás de ella-

Dianta perfecto que estés aquí -dijo Ashley sonriendo- puedes decirme que tipos de Pokemon usa la élite cuatro

Bueno eso es...-Dianta fue pensándolo un poco- pues los principales son acero, fuego, agua y dragon esos son la élite cuatro

Perfecto ya sé que Pokemon usar entonces -dijo Ashley sonriendo emocionada- Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Lucario ellos son los cuatro más Fuertes ahora los dos de relleno -Ash vio a los demás pensó en Sceptile- Sceptile estará bien pero quién será el sexto -todos sus Pokemon se quedaron juntos pidiéndoles que los llevaran con ella- me gustaría llevarlos conmigo pero necesito uno el más fuerte

¿Por qué no llevas a Infernape de una vez? -dijo Dianta tranquila- es obvio que el se esforzó al máximo durante los entrenamientos

Infernape ¿qué dices me ayudarás una última vez? -dijo Ashley sonriendo e Infernape asintio- bien entonces chicos a entrenador duro -los seis Pokemon asintieron y se alejaron del resto para entrenar más tiempo, Dianta sonrio viendo entrenar a Ash, mientras tanto en la isla de Berseck, Ray estaba caminando serio por los pasillos, detrás de desataba un joven con el cabello corto peinado a los lados y al final estaba en puntas, usaba un traje parecido al de Ray-

Bien parece que el muchacho e hijo pródigo regresa con el trasero pateado por su hermano -dijo el muchacho con burla y Ray se detuvo para verlo- hay que miedo

Mejor cállate Miguel -dijo Ray molesto- ese Estupido de Izak me las pagará

Mejor controla ese carácter tan explosivo tuyo -dijo Miguel sonriendo- así el gran maestro Berseck quiere vernos en su oficina -Ray gruñó un poco apretando los dientes, los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a la oficina y se escucho un impacto de un ataque adentro, los dos entraron corriendo y vieron a Giovanni junto a su Rhydon tirados en el suelo, Rhydon estaba herido y con el cuerno roto mientras Giovanni estaba golpeado y herido, en el centro estaba Berseck junto a su Golurk-

Te dije que no te aparecieras en mi casa sin traerme resultados -dijo Berseck serio, se acercó a Giovanni y le pateo la espalda dejando que cayera al suelo herido- financie tu equipo, te di máquinas y te di hombres para que te ayudarán -Giovanni trato de levantarse pero Berseck le pateo la cara dejandolo a un lado- escúchame bien Giovanni tráeme cualquier Pokemon de todos los tipos que haya no quiero excusas cumple con tu deber para eso financió tu Estupido equipo Rokect o como se llame -se acercó y lo sujetó del cabello para levantarlo- se un perro obediente vuelve a mostrarme los dientes y no volverás a ver la luz del día -lo empujo tirándolo al suelo- ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista! -dos sujetos uniformados entraron y se llevaron a Giovanni sujetándolo de los brazos y se llevaron a Rhydon en una red- a la próxima debería mandarlo de escritor de Digimon al menos la porqueria de vida que tuvo serviría de relleno para esa serie -se sentó enfrente de su escritorio viendo a Ray y Miguel- Ray ven y dime los resultados

Sí señor -dijo Ray serio y entro- señor yo...esto no le va a gustar...

¿Qué? ¿Qué Surei perdió la liga Pokemon ante un muchacho? ¿Qué mi querida nieta de 15 años está perdida en mano de Izak? -Berseck se levanto y se acercó a Ray- ¿qué el prototipo que tanto trabajo nos tomo hacer y el Lugia supremo están en manos de Izak? -Ray respiro agitado y asustado- me enteré de todo Estupido inútil -le dio un golpe en la cara y Ray se quedó quieto en donde estaba- escúchame Izak es el único que conoce de este lugar y de los experimentos que aquí se hacen, si esto llega a oídos de otros muy pronto tendremos a un escuadrón de policías entero llevándose todo y perderemos la utopía que tanto trabajo nos costó crear

Pero señor -dijo Ray nervioso- le prometo que...

¡Nada! Ahora mismo traeré el segundo prototipo ya que él Lugia supremo solo era la primera parte de la investigación que llevamos -dijo Berseck serio- rastree a Izak hasta un campo en Kanto lo seguí con un satélite de vigilancia pero como me has fallado muchas veces de una sola vez Miguel quedara a cargo

Sí señor -dijo Miguel sonriendo-

Tomen el prototipo Raikou y al prototipo Groudon, ataquen ese lugar y quiero a Izak vivo -dijo Berseck molesto y Miguel asintio- fállame y serás parte del experimento de las Quimeras

Si su majestad le prometo que no le fallaré -dijo Miguel nervioso y se retiró dándola espalda, Ray lo siguió enojado- ¿celoso de que yo sea más capaz que tú?

Mejor cállate y vamos por los prototipos -dijo Ray molesto-

Bien pero si la cosa se pone fea no salgas corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas como la última vez -dijo Miguel sonriendo y riendo un poco, Ray solo suspiro, los dos habían llegado a un laboratorio y encontraron dos pokebolas una amarilla con negro y la otra roja y negra, los dos las tomaron y salieron por la entrada principal dando con un patio cubierto de árboles, Ray liberó a su Salamence y Miguel liberó a un Latios, ambos los hicieron mega evolucionar y subieron en sus lomos para irse, todos siguió de forma normal hasta que cierto globo con forma de Meowth estaba flotando en el aire cerca de Kanto-

Vaya que tenemos mala suerte -dijo James sonando como quejas- el jefe nos encargo buscar Pokemon de cada tipo pero eso suena a mucho trabajo

Además en estos lugares hay muy pocos y la mayoría son muy débiles -dijo Meowth algo cansado- creo que mejor buscamos por otra región

¡Basta de quejas mejor busquemos a la banda inútiles del bobo! -Jessie grito molest y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos- ¡Primero ese chico guapo me llama vieja, me rechaza y se burla de mí! ¡Después la boba me gana el título de reina y todavía le queda enfrentarse a Aria! ¡No solo eso si no que la actriz talentosa de Dianta está aquí esperando tener el bebe de ese científico guapo! ¡Los odio! -Jessie estaba soltando gruñidos bastantes Fuertes mientras mordía un pedazo de tela y lo rompieron en pedazos- ¡Las haré pagar por toda la humillación!

Yo no me quedo en este globo -dijo James asustado abrazando a Meowth en un extremo-

Si mejor lancémonos ahora -dijo Meowth nervioso- con esa cara se ve bien mal -James asintio-

Ya hasta le saldrán arrugas como la bruja -dijo James nervioso-

¡¿Qué dijeron de mí hermosa cara?! -Jessie grito molesta y los dos chicos gritaron abrazados entre sí, en un momento Jessie notó algo y tomó los binoculares para ver mejor, eran Ray y Miguel sobre sus Pokemon- tenemos suerte hay dos Pokemon en forma mega volando junto a nosotros -los tres sonrieron y Meowth sacó un panel de control-

A toda marcha -dijo Meowth sonriendo, presionó un botón tal globo le salieron turbinas en la parte de abajo de la canasta, se impulsaron más rápido y fueron acercándose a Ray y Miguel- redes de metal -presionó un segundo botón haciendo que de una caja saliera una red de color plateada que se extendió sobre ellos a punto de atraparlos-

Aliento de dragón, Impulso Dragón -dijeron Ray y Miguel, Salamence abrió la boca disparando un fuego azul y Latios liberó un dragon morado de su cuerpo dandole a la red creando una fuerte explosión- ¿quiénes son ustedes? -la red se deshizo y los tre payasos quedaron en su pose para decir su lema-

Que me importa quiénes sean -dijo Miguel molesto- Steelix ve -lanzó un pokebola y apareció un Steelix- usa cola de metal y poncha ese globo -Steelix grito haciendo que su cola brillara de un color blanco y le dio un golpe al globo perforándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo, Steelix siguió al trío hasta que ellos cayeron al suelo- sujétalos con tu cuerpo -Steelix se enrolló en la canasta, la deshizo y atrapó a los tres en su cuerpo-

Hay no nos van a violar -dijo James con miedo, Miguel y Ray se acercaron y los vieron- déjenos ir

¡Es verdad! ¡Déjenos ir ahora ¿No saben quiénes somos?! -dijo Jessie molesta y Miguel se acercó a verla, le apretó el seno derecho y lo movió un poco haciendo que Jessie se sonrojara- ¡¿Qué me haces pervertido?!

Mira esto Ray la R -dijo Miguel sonriendo apretando con fuerza el seno de Jessie haciendo que gimiera un poco-

Rokect la banda de inútiles de Giovanni -dijo Ray riendo un poco- déjalos son un montón de inútiles que cumplen con la orden más sencilla -Miguel se rió pero el trío se sintió ofendido-

Oye espera mejor me entrego tengo con la mujer -dijo Miguel sonriendo- quien sabe si triunfamos me gustaría tener un trofeo como ella -Jessie tuvo algo de miedo mientras veía como Miguel reía, de su bolsillo saco una geringa con un líquido verde, lo inyectó en el cuello de Jessie y en un momento comenzó a ponerse roja y a gemir con fuerza, le apretó el seno pero Jessie no se quejó-

Tenemos trabajo por hacer luego jugaras con esa mujer -dijo Ray serio-

Bien Steelix cuida mi nuevo juguete, el nuevo esclavo y al alimento para el experimento de quimeras -dijo Miguel sonriendo y Steelix asintio-


	51. Chapter 51

**Un ataque inesperado**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión Ketchum, Izak le había levantado el castigo a Amy porque esta vez no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, en vez de ayudar con la máquina él estaba teniendo problemas con Charlina la cual era una mujer mitad humana y mitad pokemon, Charlina no dejaba de lanzarse encima de Izak para abrazarlo y tratar de besarlo pero Dianta y Luci no la dejaban la sujetaban del cabello y la jalaban con fuerza para evitar que hiciera algo con el, por su parte Ashley y Ser tenían problemas para justarse a sus nuevos cuerpos, Ser estaba usando una playera roja con un pantalón negro, estaba recostado en una silla tratando de pensar que hacer para el día ser un hombre era nuevo para él o ella, en cambio Delia ataba más que encantada con el cambio de género de Ash, Ashley estaba tratando de pensar en las estrategias que usaría contra la élite cuatro de Kalos y contra Dianta-

Ashley ¿me puedes dar un minuto de tu tiempo? -dijo Delia sonriendo, detrás de ella estaban Miette, Alexa, Violeta, Dawn, Misty y May sonriendo con total inocencia-

Claro mama¿qué necesitas? -dijo Ashley sonriendo-

Bueno no te negaré que aveces eh querido tener una hija -dijo Delia sonriendo y Ashley asintio- bueno las chicas y yo pensamos que sería bueno para que cuando regreses a la normalidad sea bueno que entiendas las cosas de ser una chica -las chicas detrás de Delia mostraron utencilios de belleza con una sonrisa oscura en sus caras dandole a Ashley un mal presentimiento-

Espera...no...no...-Ashley se puso pálida y comenzó a retroceder un poco cayendo al suelo- no no

Ven Ashley mama te va a enseñar cómo ser una mujer -dijo Delia mientras se acercaba con las demás chicas o sonriendo y Ashley se asusto-

¡Nyaaa! -Ashley grito de forma aguda como toda una chica, los demás que estaban afuera pasando el rato sonrieron y les salió una gota de sudor en las cabezas- No suélteme por favor -Ashley estaba suplicando mientras las chicas se la llevaban a la fuerza dentro de la casa-

¡Si a peinar a Ashley! -Bonnie salió corriendo para ir con las demás-

¡Yo la quiero maquillar! -Amy avanzó emocionada hacia ellas, las niñas entraron a la casa mientras se escuchaban quejas y gritos por parte de Ashley, los que quedaron afuera solo estuvieron descansando y relajándose, Clemont y Bruce siguieron con su máquina, Korrina estaba entrenando con su Lucario pero la Laurina de Izak veia de forma fría y asesina a Lucario causándole miedo, Dianta y Luci estaban leyendo sobre el embarazo de momento y de sus cuidados junto a Anabel y Cinthia-

Vaya yo no sabía que los pechos crecen al amamantar -dijo Anabel sorprendida leyendo el libro-

Lo que más me preocupa es que termine con mi vagina deformada -dijo Cinthia asustada-

No te asustes por eso solo pasa si el bebe es cabezon por así decirlo -dijo Luci sonriendo nerviosa- buen en mi caso espero que sea un varón

Yo solo quiero que nazca, no me importa que sea siempre y cuando se parezca a mí o a su padre -dijo Dianta tallando su estómago, las chicas estaban pensando por los diferentes problemas del embarazo y otras cosas, Charlina por su parte estaba sentada en el suelo algo irritada ya que Dianta y Luci no la dejaban acercarse a Izak, vio que las Chivas estaban distraídas y se fue acercando por a poco- ¿a dónde vas? -Dianta le sujeto el cabello haciendo que se quedara quieta-

Voy a lo que ustedes llaman baño -dijo Charlina sonriendo nerviosa-

Bien entonces iré contigo -dijo Dianta sonriendo y se levanto jalándola del cabello-

Espera lastimas a Charlina -dijo llorando un poco- Dianta plana -Dianta se le marcó una vena en la frente mientras su Gardevoir sintió miedo y se fue alejando un poco de ahí- plana sin chichis está celosa porque Charlina tiene más chichi -tomo sus senos entre las manos y los movió de arriba para abajo mientras sonreía pero Dianta estaba molesta y se dio la vuelta mostrando unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa tétrica, Charlina al verla quedo pálida-

Si no estuviera esperando un bebe juro que te arrancaría tus bonitas alas y chichis -dijo Dianta sonriendo molesta mientras que Charlina grito y negó abrazándose a sí misma- entonces ¿por qué no vamos al baño? Te calmas y no te mato

Si mi señora Dianta -dijo Charlina asustada hasta temblaba, Dianta se llevó a Charlina dentro de la casa a la fuerza mientras Cinthia y Anabel estaban viendo a Luci-

Bien explícate ¿por qué no quieres que Charlina esté con Izak? -dijo Cinthia tranquila-

Bueno es un pokemon convertida en humana, sé que Charlina desde que era una pequeña Charmander ha querido mucho a Izak pero ahora lo veo como algo realmente extraño -dijo Luci tranquila- piensen esto ¿qué pensarían si vieran a sus pokemon convertidos en humanos y querían acostarse con Ash? -Cinthia y Anabel lo pensaron un momento-

Creo que tienes razón además Clemont dijo que repararía la máquina -dijo Anabel tranquila- pero aún así puedo conectarme con los pokemon y lo que siento de parte de Charlina es muy fuerte ella en verdad quiere a Izak

Pero y si vuelve a ser una charizard y tiene un huevo y de ahí nace un humano metida pokemon ¿qué le voy a decir? -dijo Luci sorprendida y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ¿es cosa mía o eso sonó realmente Estupido?

Cada palabra -dijeron ambas chicas sonriendo con burla-

Bueno el punto es que no se sería raro que Charlina tenga un hijo de Izak apenas tolero a Dianta -dijo Luci decaída, Anabel y Cinthia iban a decir algo pero en eso se escucho un grito de parte de Dianta-

¡Charlina vuelve aquí! -Dianta grito molesta y Charlina salió corriendo de la casa corriendo, los demás vieron que pasaba y Charlina termino descubriendo sus alas y termino abrazando la cabeza de Izak directo en su busto-

Izak -Charlina dijo su nombre sonriendo mientras Izak trataba de procesar lo que pasaba, lo apretó con fuerza mientras los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo con Izak debajo llevándose un golpe en la cabeza- por fin me libre de Dianta -se levanto y se sentó dejando su entrepierna sobre la entrepierna de Izak, Charlina sonrio sonrojada y comenzó a levantar su blusa estoy lista para hacer bebes -Izak se sonrojo un poco mientras Clemont estaba sonrrojado y derramando sangre a chorros de la nariz, Bruce se estaba riendo un poco mientras Ser se tapo los ojos sonrrojado- dame un bebe Izak -Charlina comenzó a acercarse para intentar darle un beso pero entonces algo la detuvo, Izak vio como la cola de Serperior la tenía sujetada del suelo y cuerpo- ¿qué pasa?de...momento...no...puedo...respirar

Serperior sácala de aquí con tormenta de hojas -dijo Luci sería, la Serperior resultó ser la Serperior de Surei la cual estaba sobre Flygon viendo todo lo que pasaba, Serperior usado su cola lanzando al aire a Charlina y soltó la tome renta de hojas lanzadola a otro extremo más alejado- gracias Serperior -Serperior asintio y se retiró de momento-

Oye no tenías que ser tan extremista con ella -dijo Izak tranquilo y se sentó en el suelo-

Perdón pero ya sabes cómo soy -dijo Luci sonriendo- además ¿no se te hace extraño que ella quiera tener hijos contigo?

Bueno porque para mí es una chica más es decir mirada si puede tener habilidades de un charizard pero en cambio es una chica más -dijo Izak tranquilo, se levanto y vio a Charlina- no lo sé creo que es una chica que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo

Pero es un pokemon -dijo Luci sorprendida- no sería muy pero muy extraño

Ahora no es un pokemon es una chica nada más deberías ser un poco más paciente con ella además no olvides que yo me convertí en una chica -dijo Izak sonriendo y Luci no tuvo más opción más que aceptar- vamos relájate conocemos a Charlina desde que la elegí como compañera hace años nunca hizo nada para dañarnos o traicionarnos, es de confianza

Tienes razón -dijo Luci suspirando derrotada- está bien puedes pasar un rato con ella pero nada de sexo si yo no los veo -le pico el pecho a Izak con el dedo y le clavó la uña en el pecho- ¿entendido?

Si mi amor -dijo Izak sorprendido y nervioso, Luci asintio sonriendo y se alejó un poco, se escucho otro grito más y Ashley salió de la casa corriendo y llorando-

¡Maestro Izak! -Ashley se lanzó a los brazos de Izak y este lo cargo- ¡auxilio!

¡Ashley ¿pero qué pasó?! -Izak grito sorprendido y luego se quedo asombrado a ver mejor a Ashley, estaba usando una blusa rosada con blanco con el símbolo de la pokebola, tenía el pelo bien peinado y liso con una coleta al fina con un moño rosa claro, estaba usando una falda blanca con un short negro debajo, su cara tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y su piel se veía clara con un brillo en los labios y las pestañas negras- te maquillaron...

Si me maquillaron y aún no terminan -dijo Ashley asustada viendo que Delia y las demás estaban corriendo hacia ella-

Ashley aún te falta tu pintura de labios -dijo May corriendo con un labial rojo en las manos-

Ashley quiero probar otros tipos de peinado contigo -dijo Misty sonriendo con un cepillo y una secadora de cabello en la otra mano-

Esperen aún me falta probarle más conjuntos -dijo Dawn sonriendo- hay te verás hermosa con un vestido de bodas

¡¿Vestido de bodas?! -Ashley y los muchachos gritaron sorprendidos-

¡Si vamos a vestir a Ashley de novia! -dijo Bonnie sonriendo-

¡Yo quiero verla en una foto junto a Ser! -dijo Amy emocionada-

¡Qué buena idea Amy, hay la boda de mi hija con Ser! -dijo Delia emocionada con los ojos brillantes y llenos de luces, ser por su parte estaba sonrojado-

¡No quiero! -Ashley grito asustada y sonrojada- ¡soy varón no una niña para hacer esto!

Ni modo Ashley debes entender el dolor de una mujer -dijo Iris sonriendo-

Nosotras batallamos todos los días para lucir hermosas -dijeron todas las chicas de Ash y su mama también todas serias, Ashley, Bruce, Clemont e Izak les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bueno dejen al fenómeno en paz -dijo Surei sonriendo y a Ashley le brillaron los ojos- mejor hay que vestirlo de cuero o que las chicas saben que quítenle la virginidad así como él lo hizo con ustedes -Ashley se puso pálida mientras las chicas lo pensaron un momento-

Es tentador al menos ella podrá sentir lo que yo sentí cuando lo hicimos por primera vez-dijo Miette sonriendo sonrojada y se lamió los labios un poco mientras Ashley se apretó más al cuerpo de Izak-

Yo la quiero violar...por...su...culito...-dijo Dawn sonriendo hablando lentamente mientras Ashley si se asusto enserio-

¡No por favor no! -Ashley grito asustada-

Ok ya ya -Izak levanto las manos tranquilo- dejen a Ashley en paz, ella se acaba de convertir en una chica mejor déjenla un momento -las chicas lo vieron alzando una ceja- mejor vayan y jueguen con Ser si sueño de muñeco Ken

¡¿Qué?! -Ser grito asustado y las chicas lo vieron sonriendo- no...oigan esperen...no creo que...-las chicas se fueron acercando poco a poco con los utencilios de belleza- chicas esperen soy un hombre ahora no una chica -Ser comenzó a sudar un poco, nadie lo notaba debido a la diversión pero Miguel y Ray estaban volando sobre ellos con sus pokemon mega evolucionados-

Bien es aquí ahora hay que dejarlos salir -dijo Miguel sonriendo, de su cinturón saco una pokebola de color negra y la abrio- sal Groudon -de la pokebola salió un Groudon de color normal pero en su cuerpo aparecieron las marcas rojas de su versión volcán, el pokemon Clonado cayó al suelo dejando un fuerte estruendo por el impacto, todos se detuvieron al sentir el fuerte temblor y voltearon a ver a Groudon-

¡Es Groudon! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- pero ¿cómo es que llego aquí? -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

Debe ser otro clon como el Zapdos que utilice -dijo Surei seria-

Hay que detenerlo antes de que destruya todo -dijo Ashley sería y quedo de pie frente a sus amigos- bien Groudon es del tipo fuego y roca entonces los pokemon tipo agua tienen ventaja

Bien Luci, Dianta, Cinthia, Amy, Bonnie, Anabel, señora Delia y Charlina váyanse de aquí y quédense en un lugar seguro -dijo Izak serio y todas ellas asintieron-

Espera te acompañen somos un equipo -dijo Charlina sonriendo-

Lo siento pero no tienes ventaja de tipo aquí Charlina además ya no me cargar -dijo Izak sonriendo- protégelas es el deber más grande aquí -Charlina lo entendió y asintio- Milotic, Zoroark, Laurina, Ricotta vengan -sus pokemon fueron hacia el-

Bien Lucario, Greninja, Buizel, Oshawott y Charizard yo los elijo -Ashley llamó a sus pokemon y estos aparecieron frente a él- Clemont mejor ve con los demás y protégelos

Está bien Ashley solo tengan cuidado -dijo Clemont serio y se retiró corriendo para ir con los demás-

Yo te apoyaré Ashley -dijo Misty sonriendo- Gyarados yo te elijo -lanzó su pokebola revelando a Gyarados- estamos listos

Piénsenlo de nuevo -dijo Ray llegando por en frente y los demás se pusieron serios, Surei se asusto y se escondió detrás de Izak- no vine por ti Surei el abuelo dice que no necesita a una inútil como tú en sus fuerzas te quedarás aquí con los inútiles -Ray lanzó su pokebola- sal Raikou -de ahí salió un Raikou con los ojos en blanco-

También tiene un pokemon legendario Clonado -dijo Dawn asustada-

También pelearémos -dijo May sonriendo y lanzó su pokebola- sal Blaziken -de su pokebola apareció Blaziken y grito liberando fuego- Glaceon ven -de entre los pokemon aparecio Glaceon sería- Dawn es mejor que te vayas de aquí ninguno de tus pokemon puede tener ventaja -Dawn estaba decaída-

Perdón decirte esto Dawn pero ella tiene razón -dijo Iris sería- Dragonite Excadrill vengan -los dos pokemon llegaron colocándose frente al Raikou Clonado-

Está bien pero ganen -dijo Dawn deprimida-

Esta vez tienen razón yo tampoco puedo pelear con ustedes por qué nosotros somos estrellas de talento no peleadores -dijo Ser sonriendo deprimido-

Yo me quedaré a apoyarlos -dijo Korrina y Lucario asintio, Bruce llamó a su, Blastoise, Pyroar y Tyrantrum-

Vamos peleamos de una vez -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Ser y Dawn se fueron con los demás mientras ellos se quedaron a pelear-

Ashley guía el ataque contra Groudon con todos los pokemon de agua y los demás quédense aquí para derrotar a Raikou -dijo Izak serio y los demás asintieron-

¡Llamarada! -Miguel grito sonriendo desde la espalda de su Latios, Groudon rugio y soltó un mar de llamas de su boca formando la Cruz de cinco picos-

Greninja Shuriken de agua, Oshawott, Buizel, Ricotta, Milotic Chorro de agua -Ashley grito y los cinco pokemon dispararon sus ataques de agua directo contra la llamarada de Groudon

Gyarados bomba de agua -Misty grito y Gyarados rugio soltando agua de su boca a una alta presión, los ataques chocaron con la llamarada de Groudon causando una colisión entre ambos dejando una cortina de vapor-

Glaceon apóyalos con rayo de hielo -May grito y Glaceon disparo su rayo de hielo congelando toda el agua, la colisión explotó y Groudon retrocedió un poco- una vez más

¡Ataquen todos juntos! -dijo Ashley sería y los pokemon volvieron a atacar creando un gran chorro de agua-

¡Groudon usa terremoto! -Miguel grito sonriendo y Groudon le dio un golpe al suelo con la cola levantando varias rocas deteniendo el golpe de agua de los pokemon, los entrenadores retrocedieron un poco-

Hay que subir el nivel -dijo Ashley sería- Charizard Lucario Mega evolucionen -Ashely activo su piedra llave haciendo que los dos pokemon evolucionarán a su forma Mega- Lucario Pulso Dragon Charizard Garra de Dragon -los dos pokemon avanzó Lucario extendió los brazos y liberó una aura roja en forma de Dragon que avanzó y golpeó el pecho de Groudon causando una explosión, Charizard creó sus garras verdes y voló con rapidez dejando un corte cruzado en el la cabeza de Groudon- Greninja Shuriken de agua Oshawott Buizel chorro de agua -los tres pokemon atacaron al mismo tiempo y le dieron directo al cuerpo de Groudon haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos-

¡Estallido! -Groudon rugio y abrió la boca expulsando una bola de fuego que resultó ser una roca, las chicas gritaron un poco cuando la roca cayó detrás de ellas cuasando una fuerte explosión-

Tyrantrum usa estallido -Bruce grito serio y Tyrantrum grito creando una roca envuelta en llamas y la disparo contra Groudon- Blastoise usa Bomba de agua -Blastoise expulsó agua de sus cañones lanzándole agua a Groudon- mantenlo así -corrió hacia Misty y May para ayudar a levantarse- chicas ¿están bien?

Si creo que -dijo Misty tosiendo algo por el humo- no estamos a su nivel

Es verdad necesitamos más poder -dijo May algo sería-

Si creo que tienen razón -dijo Bruce serio y las chicas voltearon a verlo, de su bolsillo saco cuatro piedras dos mega piedras una azul y la otra roja junto a las piedras llaves- tomen -a cada una les dio una mega piedra, Misty tomó la azul y May la roja junto a la piedra llave- úsenlas para hacer que Gyarados y Blaziken mega evolucionen -las chicas asintieron, Blaziken tomó la mega piedra en su mano y Gyarados en su boca-

¡Gyarados! ¡Blaziken! ¡Mega evoluciona! -gritaron las chicas activando las piedras llaves de su mano, sus pokemon brillaron y pasaron a mega evolucionar, Gyarados estaba gritando cubierto de agua en todo su cuerpo para mantenerse en el aire-

Mega Gyarados -dijo Misty sorprendida- estas hermoso -Gyarados sonrio y asintio- Gyarados cola de agua -la cola de Gyarados se cubrió de agua y lanzó un golpe soltando un torrente de agua dandole al pecho de Groudon haciéndolo retroceder un poco- ¡funcionó¡

Eso no basta para detener a mi Groudon -dijo Miguel sonriendo- llamarada una vez más -el cuerpo de atrapan brillo de rojo y soltó un mar de llamas de su boca-

Bomba de agua Gyarados -Misty grito y Gyarados disparo agua de su boca, Milotic y Ricotta lo siguieron disparando agua en forma de un chorro, Buizel y Oshawott los siguieron disparando agua, el agua tomó ventaja y le dio un golpe directo a Groudon-

Vamos Greninja ataquemos con toda nuestra fuerza -dijo Ashley sonriendo, Greninja asintio y los dos cerraron los ojos tratando de sincronizarse hasta que comenzaron a gritar y el agua rodeó a Greninja transformándolo en Greninja Ash- ¡Máximo poder! -Greninja grito con fuerza concentro el agua en su espalda formando su shuriken- ¡Shuriken de agua! -Greninja salto y lanzó su Shuriken envuelta en agua golpeando directamente a Groudon en el cuerpo- bien hecho

¡Bien divirtámonos! -dijo Miguel sonriendo, mientras tanto en otro extremo del campo se escucho una explosión, Raikou estaba soltando descargas de su cuerpo, Lucario en su forma mega estaba corriendo entre los rayos-

Lucario Hueso veloz -Korrina grito sería y Lucario formó su hueso de energía y lo lanzó hacia Raikou, el hueso conecto un golpe pero apenas le hizo efecto- rayos apenas le hice daño

Flygon aliento de Dragon -Surei dio un grito y Flygon voló sobre Raikou disparando una bola de energía de color verde, la esfera impacto con el cuerpo de Raikou causando una leve explosión pero no le pasó nada a Raikou-

¡Usa Electrobola! -Raikou rugio formando una bola de energía color dorada en su boca, la disparo y le dio un golpe directo a Flygon haciendo que gritara un poco-

Flygon elévate más -Surei se asusto y Flygon le hizo caso alejándose un poco más-

Laurina Aura esfera, Zoroark lanzallamas -Izak grito, Laurina en su forma mega extendió los brazos disparando una aura esfera de su manos y Zoroark disparo una lanzallamas, los dos ataques avanzaron hacia Raikou pero este solo grito creando unas descargas de su cuerpo y los ataques chocaron y explotaron en medio del campo- Laurina avanza y Zoroark mantente detrás de ella -los dos fueron corriendo primero Laurina por enfrente y Zoroark por detrás-

¡Rugido! -Ray grito molesto y Raikou rugio con fuerza soltando una onda de viento-

¡Aura esfera! -Laurina extendió los brazos creando una aura esfera de gran tamaño deteniendo el golpe del viento-¡Garra sombra! -Zoroark salto por encima de Laurina creando sus garras de energía negra y avanzó hacia Raikou dandole un golpe cruzado con ellas justo en la cabeza, Raikou forcejeo un poco pero fue empujado con la fuerza del golpe- ¡Ataquen!

Entendido -dijeron Korrina y Surei serias- ¡Lucario Hueso veloz! ¡Flygon carga de Dragon! -Lucario avanzó corriendo y le dio dos golpes a Raikou con sus huesos de energía, en el cielo Flygon creo su Dragon hecho de energía, avanzó y chocó su ataque con Raikou causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de humo y Flygon salió envuelto en rayos amarillos y cayó al suelo herido- ¡Flygon! -Surei corrió a Flygon y lo vio-

Flygon dime ¿estás bien? -dijo Surei preocupada y Flygon asintio, Flygon trató de pararse pero Surei se lo impidió- quédate quieto por favor -Flygon solo gruñó un poco molesto, en el campo Lucario y Laurina avanzaron juntos lanzando un golpe de puño incremento, Raikou se giró lanzando una descarga de su cuerpo,boa descarga avanzó y golpeó a a,nos pokemon tirándolos al suelo-

Lo vez Izak lo que tú creaste es lo más mejor de todos, estos clones son mejores incluso que los pokemon legendarios originales -dijo Ray sonriendo e Izak estaba molesto, Mega Blaziken aparecio a la derecha de Raikou y le dio una patada con la pierna envuelta en fuego justo en el costado, Raikou se quejó y retrocedió un poco, Blaziken se giró con las piernas envueltas en fuego y le dio una patada de talón directo en la cabeza, Raikou retrocedió un poco y soltó una descarga directo contra el cuerpo de Blaziken, la descarga golpeó el cuerpo del pokemon de fuego y exploto pero apenas había hecho daño, Blaziken se quedo de pie mientras los demás rodeaban a Raikou, Zoroark avanzó por su cuenta- ja no eres una mega evolución Zoroark eres el más débil, Raikou usa Atactrueno -Raikou grito y le dio un golpe con un rayo a Zoroark en el cuerpo cuando una explosión, Zoroark solo cayó al suelo herido, Izak y Laurina corrieron a verlo y Laurina se levanto molesta- Izak ¿lo has olvidado? Los pokemon clonados del proyecto Renacimiento son los más fuertes, claro tú los hiciste para que así fueran

¡No! ¡Ya cállate! -Izak grito y Laurina disparo su Pulso Dragon de sus manos, el pulso Dragon avanzó y le dio un golpe a Raikou en el cuerpo cuasando una explosión en el campo- ¡maldición!

¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? -dijo Ray sonriendo mientras Izak estaba más molesto-

Señor Izak ¿usted creo ese Raikou? -dijo Korrina sorprendida, Surei vio a Izak sorprendida-

Eso es algo que después explicaré pero primero tomemos a ese Raikou falso -los Lucarios y Blaziken se quedaron en posición esperando para atacar pero Zoroark se trató de levantar ya herido- Zoroark por favor quédate quieto estás muy herido -Zoroark nego y se quedó de pie- ¿no te rendirás verdad? -Zoroark nego con la cabeza, los dos estaban viendo a Ray y Raikou- bien ataquemos con todo -sus dos pokemon asintieron y apareció un brillo rojizo en los ojos de ambos- bien terminemos con todo esto de una vez


	52. Chapter 52

**La verdad del plan Renacimiento**

En el campo de la mansión Ketchum se escuchaban más y más impactos por los ataques, en un lado Zoroark avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe cruzado con sus garras de la oscuridad directo a la cabeza de Raikou, por otro lado Greninja en su forma fusionadas avanzó con su Shuriken de agua y la disparo con fuerza contra el Groudon Clonado causando una explosión, todos estaban teniendo problemas hasta que a Ashley se lado ocurrió una idea-

Chicos rápido tengo un plan -dijo Ashley sonriendo, Groudon disparo una roca envuelta en llamas y los pokemon saltaron para esquivarla- May has que Mega Blaziken distraiga a Groudon, Greninja prepárate para usar tu Shuriken de agua los demás pokemon de agua lance chorros de agua a Greninja para hacer que la Shuriken sea más grande -los demás asintieron Groudon avanzó y Blaziken avanzó para darle una patada en el pecho alejándolo un momento- ¡Ahora Greninja Shuriken de agua! -Greninja salgo gritando concentrando el agua en su espalda haciendo su Shuriken- ¡los demás disparen chorro de agua contra Greninja! -todos los pokemon e agua dispararon su chorro de agua contra Greninja haciendo que el agua lo cubriera y se juntara en la Shuriken, la Shuriken comenzó a crecer más y más hasta formar un remolino de agua en todo el cuerpo de Greninja, el agua en la Shuriken de Greninja giraba como una esfera de color azul brillante- ¡Ahora ve Greninja! ¡Súper Shuriken de agua! -Ashley grito y Greninja avanzó corriendo, cuando dio unos pasos salto hacia Groudon-

¡Llamarada! -Groudon rugio y disparo una bola de fuego contra Greninja, los dos terminaron chocando en el aire formando una colisión, Greninja estaba forcejeando contra el ataque de Groudon-

¡Vamos Greninja! -Ashely grito y Greninja aplicó más fuerza, la colisión entre los dos aumento creando una gran cantidad de vapor en el campo-

¡Gyarados usa Bomba de agua! -Misty grito y Gyarados rugio disparando una bomba de agua de su boca, el ataque de agua termino impactando con el la llamarada para darle ventaja a Greninja, los demás pokemon de tipo agua ayudaron a Greninja disparando el chorro de agua, se creó un torrente mientras Greninja tomaba la ventaja- ¡No te rindas Greninja!

¡Blaziken ayúdalo! -May grito y Blaziken avanzó corriendo mientras su cuerpo de brillo de un color naranja y avanzó hacia Groudon, giró y lanzó una patada envuelta en llamas, termino impactando en el pecho de Groudon haciendo que sonara con fuerza, Milotic y Vaporeon ayudaron a los demás con el chorro de agua, en un momento-

Blastoise usa Bomba de agua -Bruce grito serio y Blastoise termino soltando agua de su boca convirtiéndolo en un gran torrente, Greninja grito liberando más fuerza- ¡Vamos Greninja avanza!

 _¡Jamás me rendiré!_ -Greninja grito liberando un torrente de agua de su cuerpo haciendo que el agua brillara de color azul, avanzó gracias al agua cortando la llamarada de Groudon y llego al pecho de Groudon liberando una enorme esfera de agua y energía, Groudon grito mientras la esfera crecía terminando empujándolo hasta que retrocedió bastante y cayó de espaldas al suelo, Ashley y Greninja quedaron agotados, Bruce avanzó hasta Groudon y lanzó una pokebola negra tratando al pokemon Clonado en ella, la transformación de Greninja se deshizo y cayó al suelo rendido mientras Misty y May ayudaban a Ashley a caer con calma al suelo-

Está hecho bien hecho chicas -dijo Bruce sonriendo, mientras tanto Miguel estaba sobrevolándome en la espalda de Latios-

Je siempre hay un plan de respaldo -dijo Miguel sonriendo, saco una pokebola normal y Latios avanzó a otro extremo, mientras tanto con Izak contra Raikou se escucho un impacto, Mega Lucario avanzó y le dio un golpe con puño incremento a Raikou justo en la cabeza, Raikou rolo grito y liberó un relámpago de su cuerpo, Laurina disparo una aura esfera roja y le dio a Raikou en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, del humo salió Raikou corriendo envuelto en una energía dorada y le dio un golpe a Laurina en el cuerpo-

Vamos terminemos con esto Raikou -dijo Ray serio-

¡Todavía no es suficiente! -Izak grito, Raikou grito disparando varios rayos de su cuerpo, Laurina y Zoroark corrieron entre los rayos de forma rápida, un rayo avanzó hacia Zoroark y él se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque y entre el humo Laurina avanzó corriendo y creo su vara de hueso y la lanzó, Raikou disparo una Electro Bola y Laurina le dio un golpe horizontal desviándolo a un lado- ¡Más! ¡Todavía no es suficiente! ¡Sé más fuerte! -Laurina grito y salto cubriéndose de una aura azul oscura, todos estaban impresionados viendo el Aura que rodeaba a Laurina- ¡Zoroark Ve! ¡Aún no podemos darnos por vencidos! -los ojos de Zoroark brillaron de un color rojizo carmesí y una aura rojiza oscura lo rodeó- Laurina Aura esfera, Zoroark Bola sombra -Laurina lanzó una aura esfera de color rojo y Zoroark disparo una bola sombra de su boca, Raikou grito soltando una descarga de su cuerpo-

Sigue usando descarga y corre al rededor -Ray grito y Raikou comenzó a correr envuelto en rayos, los ataques de ambos pokemon le llegaron explotando en medio del campo- usa Carga Salvage -Raikou avanzó corriendo hacia ambos concentrando una gran descarga en su cuerpo, Zoroark se puso frente a él-

¡Usa Garra sombra! -Zoroark grito creando sus garras moradas las cuales se volvieron rojizas oscuras,lanzó un golpe cruzado chocando con la cabeza de Raikou, estaba forcejeando con el mientras sus pies se hundían más en el suelo- ¡Aún falta más Zoroark! -el cuerpo de Zoroark comenzó a brillar con más fuerza y empujó, Zoroark comenzó a gritar expulsando más poder de su cuerpo- ¡Laurina apóyalo usa Puño incremento! -Laurina avanzó corriendo y concentro energía en su puño derecho haciéndolo brillar de color rojo, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Raikou justo en la cabeza haciendo que saltara hacia atrás- ¡Otro más! -Laurina grito y le dio un golpe a Raikou justo en el estomago haciendo que explotara en el campo, Raikou grito pero se puso a cuatro patas, grito con más fuerza haciendo eco en el campo-

¡Esto no terminara hasta que ya no pueda continuar! ¡Raikou usa Carga Salvage mezclado con Atactrueno! -Ray grito molesto y Raikou grito expulsando más rayos de su cuerpo y avanzó creando una aura de rayos que creció más al avanzar- ¡Solo hay un resultado! ¡Y no voy a rendirme!

¡Nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos! -Izak grito- ¡Vayan! ¡No te dejaré hacerle daño a mi familia! ¡Haremos lo imposible para detener a Berseck! -Laurina grito aumentando el Aura de su cuerpo-

¡¿Pero qué pasó?! -Ray grito sorprendido, todos vieron como el poder de Laurina seguía aumentando más y más-

Es como la fusión de Greninja y Ashley -dijo Clemont sorprendido, las chicas estaban llegando con Ashley y Greninja cuando vieron las auras sorprendidas-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Misty sorprendida-

No parece una fusión Laurina no ha cambiado -dijo Ashley sorprendida-

Tienes razón pero no sé que este pasando no lo vamos a dejar pasar -dijo Izak serio- Laurina aura esfera -Laurina grito y extendió los brazos formando una aura esfera de color carmesí algo oscura, la disparo haciendo que creciera más de su tamaño-

Eso no me detendrá Raikou usa Electro bola -Ray grito molesto, Raikou grito y disparo una electrobola de su cuerpo chocando con la aura esfera de Laurina-

¡Mantenla! ¡Zoroark ve por encima de Raikou y usa Explosion Lunar! -Zoroark avanzó corriendo entre la colisión de energía y salto cubriéndose de una aura rojiza carmesí, bajo envuelto en esa aura y lanzó un golpe vertical directo a la espalda de Raikou creando una explosión de color roja, ambas esferas terminando explotando en el campo dejandolo cubierto todo de humo pero ese humo se quitó con la fuerza de impacto del ataque de Zoroark, el ataque de Zoroark siguió aumentando mientras Raikou gritaba de dolor, por un momento Izak noto algo el pelo en las piernas, cara y brazos de Zoroark cambiaba a un color blanco y rojizo, el ataque de Zoroark fue creciendo hasta que terminó de explotar en el campo dejando un agujero más o menos grande con Raikou en el suelo inconsciente, Zoroark solo salto hacia atrás junto a Laurina y los dos perdieron el Aura y volvieron a la normalidad, Izak solo cayó de rodillas al suelo cansado- esto se termino -Izak se levanto y lanzó la pokebola atrapando al clon de Raikou-

Me las pagarás Izak -dijo Ray serio- pero antes de irme ¿porque no le dices que tú fuiste quien creo estos clones?

¡¿Qué?! -Ashly grito sorprendida viendo a Izak- maestro ¿usted se atrevió a hacer algo tan malo?

Claro que lo hizo el diseño la forma de clonar a los pokemon legendarios -dijo Ray sonriendo mientras Izak estaba serio viéndolo- recuerda esto Izak el plan renacimiento está por empezar pero tú serás el primero en presenciarlo -Izak estaba por decir algo pero se escucho un grito de parte de Amy que lo hizo ver a un lado y vio a Amy siendo sujetada junto a Lucy y Dianta por un Steelix-

¡Suéltalas! -Izak grito serio pero Miguel estaba sonriendo- ¡Maldito te dije que las sueltes!

Descuida no están siendo sujetadas con demasiada fuerza como para que pierdan a sus bebes -dijo Miguel sonriendo- mi segundo Steelix es un poco incontrolable será mejor que no lo provoques -Charlina por su lado ella estaba apretando los dientes sin poder hacer nada si atacaba caía el riesgo de lastimar a las chicas- bien que te parece esto, te rindes y vienes con nosotros y a cambio bueno digamos que no perderás a tu familia -las chicas estaban juntas sin saber qué hacer mientras Steelix apretaba más su cola- la desicion es tuya Izak ríndete y tu familia será perdonada -Izak solo apretó los dientes y asintio- suelta las pokebolas ya -Izak tomó todas las pokebolas que tenía y las dejo caer en el suelo-

Ya cumpliré lo que dices iré con ustedes ante Berseck -dijo Izak serio- pero suelta a mi familia -Miguel sonrio mientras Steelix deshacía su agarre, Ray sonrio y lanzó una pequeña caja haciendo que se abriera y sujetará a Izak del cuerpo y brazo impidiendo su movimientos con sogas hechas de energía- pero que Charlina me acompañe

Está bien -dijo Miguel sonriendo, Steelix solo se alejó de las chicas y Charlina fue corriendo a Izak solo para terminar dentro de una caja de energía, Charlina grito y lanzó un golpe a la caja pero no le pasó nada solo su puño rebotó y se quejó-

¡No se lo llevaran! -Ashley grito molesta-

Ashley -Izak la llamó con una voz profunda y sería- deja que me lleven ya es hora de que pague por mis errores -Ray solo lo jaló hacia mega Salamander y este comenzó a elevarse- cuídate mucho -Izak sonrio mientras mega Latios sujeto la caja con Charlina dentro y se la llevó, todos se quedaron serios viendo cómo se llevaban a ambos mientras Surei no sabia que hacer-

Pasó una hora y todos fueron reuniéndose en la casa, Luci llamó a sus pokemon para que curaran a los pokemon de los demás, Laurina y Zoroark estaban inconscientes de momento, todos permanecían en silencio, Clemont siguió trabajando en la máquina un rato más mientras Bruce estaba serio, la única que se atrevió a hablar fue Korrina-

Oigan a todo esto ¿qué es el Plan Renacimiento? -dijo Korrina sería, Luci y Bruce abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero permanecieron callados-

También ese sujeto Ray dijo algo sobre qué Izak hacia los pokemon clonados -dijo Ashley sería- ¿qué está pasando aquí? Dígannos -Luci solo apretó los ojos un momento y suspiro-

Es verdad Izak si creo los clones legendarios de forma indirecta -dijo Luci sería- hace años cuando apenas Amy era una bebe Izak fue reclutado por una organización que fingía buscar nuevas formas de hacer que los pokemon tuvieran una vida tranquila y fuera de cualquier riesgo de enfermedad, el plan original era desarrollar nuevos métodos para que los pokemon tuvieran medicamentos o nuevas formas de hacerse más fuertes

Fue entonces que Izak tomó esa oportunidad -dijo Bruce serio, el solo se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a suspirar- él había pensado que está oportunidad era única así que la tomo, yo lo ayude en las primeras fases de la investigación, tomó un año pero cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos descubierto una forma de crear pokemon pero mezclados, los llamados Pokemon híbridos ya que estaban hecho con los genes de cuatro pokemon diferentes -algunos se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon-

¿Pudieron mezclar el ADN de diferentes pokemon en uno solo? -dijo Clemont sorprendido y Bruce asintio- entonces ese Lugia café que nos atacó...

Si él fue el primer prototipo de un pokemon legendario usando cuatro materiales genéticos diferentes -dijo Bruce serio- todo empezó con el huevo Clonado de Lugia, supimos clonarlo y le dimos vida a un huevo

 **Recuerdo-** Izak y Brice estaban frente a una ventana los dos eran un poco más jóvenes como de 20 años, frente a ellos estaba una maquina en forma de cilindro, una base de metal abajo donde estaba un huevo de color blanco y rojo y arriba otra máquina que tenía la luz encendida, a los lados de ambos estaban algunas computadoras-

Los signos vitales están estables -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo una computadora con ondas de sonidos- hasta ahora todo va bien

Solo esperemos que no termine como los otros -dijo Brice tranquilo, los signos de la computadora comenzaron a sonar tel huevo brillo- ¡¿qué?! ¡Aún es demasiado pronto para que nazca!

Tiene cuatro días de incubación, le tuve que poner una hormona de crecimiento para que pasara de esta estaba, para nosotros solo fueron días pero para ese huevo fueron dos semanas -dijo Izak serio, el huevo termino de brillar y se abrió revelando a un pequeño Lugia de piel blanca pero las plumas eran rojas en vez de azules- ¡Funcionó! -Izak sonrio y salió de la sala corriendo para entrar a la cámara con el pequeño pokemon- es increíble esta vivo -el pequeño Lugia abrió los ojos revelando ojos verdes y lo primero que vio fue a Izak- hola pequeñín -Izak le tallo la cabeza y el pequeño se encariño muy rápido con el, el pequeño pokemon solo abrió la boca y soltó un lanzallamas de su boca, Izak se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque pero estaba sonriendo emocionado-

¡Izak maldito genio! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Es el primer pokemon Híbrido del ADN de Lugia y el ADN de Charlina! -Bruce grito emocionado mientras Izak cargaba al pequeño Lugia en sus brazos- **-fin del recuerdo-**

Ese fue nuestro hallazgo pudimos mezclar el ADN exitosamente y la cría vivió mucho tiempo -dijo Bruce serio-

Eso suena poco muy poco ético -dijo May sería- no podían jugar con la vida de los pokemon

No estábamos jugando con la vida queríamos evitar que algo malo sucediera en ese entonces pero fue algo tarde, cuando presentamos a la primera cría el dueño de la organización Berseck el abuelo de Izak, el estaba complacido con nuestro trabajo pero no fue suficiente, nos hizo trabajar de diferentes maneras, mezclamos el ADN de diferentes pokemon creando todos los prototipos posibles, pero un día Izak descubrió que estábamos creando armas biológicas

¿Armas biológicas? -dijo Ser sorprendido-

Si armas de tipo orgánico que pueden destruir una ciudad entera -dijo Bruce serio- esas armas fueron nuestros prototipos de pokemon legendarios, resulta que el verdadero plan de Berseck es usar los pokemon clonados y destruirlo todo

¡¿Destruirlo todo?! -todos los presentes gritaron sorprendidos- ¡¿por qué quiere hacer algo como eso?! -las chicas estaban asustadas-

El piensa que los pokemon son seres inmundos que no hacen nada bien, que solo los legendarios son los únicos que deberían estar aquí ya que son fuertes, este modo que tenemos no le es grato el es un sociopata que está dispuesto a matar para conseguir sus ambiciones -dijo Bruce serio- y cuando todo este destruido el lo reconstruirá a su manera es un villano loco que piensa reconstruir la humanidad a su manera

Esta demente -dijo Miette un poco sorprendida- ahora que lo pienso ¿qué no dijo Izak que Surei es su prima?

Si es su prima pero ella nació en donde está Izak ahora -dijo Bruce serio-

¿Dónde está? Si hablamos con ella tal vez podamos ira ayudar a Izak -dijo Ashley sería-

Ashley cálmate Izak decidió esto por sí solo -dijo Luci sería- además debemos tener fe en el sé que lograra salir de esta lo conozco mejor que nadie -Ashley no le quedó de otra más que asentir, mientras tanto Surei estaba con Flygon en un cuarto, Flygon estaba acostado y con el cuerpo vendado en un cojín para pokemon grandes en el suelo, Silvia la Sylveon de Surei estaba a su lado-

Si sé que estar preocupada Flygon pero él es fuerte se recuperará -dijo Surei deprimida y Si,vía asintio deprimida, esperaron un rato y Flygon seguia dormido, después de un rato Izak estaba siendo arrastrado por Ray y Miguel mientras la caja donde estaba Charlina era empujada por un par de Rhyhorn, el grupo pasó por una puerta e Izak llegó a la oficina de Berseck donde lo vio a los ojos-

Vaya que grato es verte Izak -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

Je pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Izak serio y en un turno de burla, Berseck se acercó y sonrio-

Te debes sentir seguro pero -Berseck sonrio y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Izak, Izak se quejó un momento y se estaba por arrodillar pero Berseck lo sujeto del cuello- no o aún es muy pronto -lo siguió golpeando en la cara y el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando hasta que le rompió el labio dejando que sangrara un poco-

¡Ya basta! ¡Lo van a matar! -Charlina grito molesta y trato de salir de la caja empujándola con el hombro pero no pasó nada, Berseck tiró a Izak al suelo y le dio una patada en el cuerpo haciendo que se ahogara-

¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Charlina liberó sus cuernos y alas de Charizard, respiro hondo y disparo un lanzallamas de la boca hacia la pared pero no pasó nada- impresionante es una Charizard convertida en humana

¿Y qué si lo soy? -dijo Charlina molesta viendo a Berseck-

Bien dejaré que te quedes con el tal vez tú lo ayudes a terminar el último prototipo y el más fuerte -dijo Berseck sonriendo, se acercó a Izak y lo sujeto del cuello para hacer que se parara- escúchame terminaras ese proyecto Arceus de una vez por todas o juro que te haré sufrir un infierno por el resto de tus días -lo solto e Izak cayó como piedra al suelo- llévenselo de aquí -Miguel y Ray asintieron, se llevaron a Izak y a Charlina a un cuarto separado de los demás, era un cuarto de metal con una cama y un baño pequeño en un lado, solo dejaron caer a Izak dentro del cuarto y a Charlina la dejaron pasar dentro de la caja apenas Miguel y Ray salieron las ataduras de Izak y la caja se deshicieron dejando libre a los dos, Charlina avanzó hacia Izak y lo ayudó a levantarse-

¿Dime estás bien Izak? -dijo Charlina preocupada-

Eso creo -dijo Izak serio, su labio sangraba un poco y su cuerpo le dolía por los golpes- hace mucho que no peleo

¿Realmente los ayudarás a crear a Arceus de nuevo? -dijo Charlina preocupada-

Tendremos que permanecer callados pero descuida tengo un plan ya -dijo Izak tranquilo- lo mejor es que le sigamos la corriente por un tiempo descuida saldremos de esta además de que necesitaba entrar para llevar a cabo todos mis planes -Charlina asintio no muy confiada- bueno al menos ya estamos solos tendré tiempo para pensar que debo hacer -Izak solo avanzó y se sentó en la cama un momento, Charlina estaba sonrojada y sin saber qué hacer así que solo se sentó a su lado esperando que lo peor pasará pronto, regresando a la mansión Ketchum todos estaban en sus cuartos mientras Ashley estaba en un cuarto por sí sola quería tener un momento a solas para pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas, Ser por su cuenta estaba relajándose un momento hasta que comenzó a recordar que era ser una chica y estar con Ash de nuevo, en un momento su mente se vio envuelta en imágenes de Serena y Ash de nuevo, estaban abrazados desnudos, se besaban y tenían sexo, Ser recordó cómo genia cuando era Serena el solo pensar en la imagen de Ash sobre ella chupando sus pechos o penetrandola una y otra vez le hizo tener una ereccion-

¿Qué es esto? -Ser se levanto sorprendido y vio su pene erecto cosa que le hizo sonrojarse, salió del cuarto un momento y busco a Bruce el cual estaba trabajando en la máquina mientras Clemont descansaba en el sofá- señor Bruce señor Bruce

¿Qué pasó Ser? -dijo Bruce tranquilo pero al ver la cara sonrojada de Ser lo dejo confundido-

Tengo un problema -dijo Ser nervioso- ¿qué hago con esto? -le mostró su ereccion, solo usaba bóxers como negros y una playera blanca, Bruce solo se tapo los ojos un momento y suspiro- ¿qué debo hacer?


	53. Chapter 53

**Ayudando a Izak**

En la mansión Ketchum era una noche casi normal, Ser se había levantado de la cama por tener sueños eroticos de cuando era una chica y se acostaba con Ash, eso le había provocado una ereccion y ahora estaba en la sala pidiéndole consejos a Bruce-

¿Entonces qué debo hacer? -dijo Ser nervioso y sonrojado-

Solo ve con Ashley y ya sabes "hacerlo" -dijo Bruce sonriendo haciendo comilla con los dedos- cuando ya sientas algo extraño como cuando se te calienta el cuerpo y que tu amigo está librando es cuando estarás mejor ahora vete -Ser no se sintió muy complacido con esa explicación así que mejor le hizo caso de momento, fue al cuarto de Ashley y entro con calma, la busco y ella estaba dormida en su cama, vestida de una short color azul claro corto tanto que parecía que se ajustaba al cuerpo, pero no usaba un playera así que mostraba sus pechos pequeños tal vez pero de una piel blanca, Ser se acercó con cuidado y movió a Ashley del hombro para tratar de despertarla-

Ashley Ashley necesito tu ayuda -dijo Ser nervioso y sonrojado, Ashley apenas abrió los ojos un poco y lo vio-

Serena ¿qué quieres? -dijo Ashley medio dormida pero perdida más en su sueño-

Necesito que me dejes hacerte el amor -dijo Ser nervioso, Ashley por otra parte pensaba que era un sueño y que era Ash de nuevo y Ser era Serena

Ok pero hazlo rápido -dijo Ashley bostezando, se quitó el short revelando su cuerpo desnudo, pero apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo dormida enseguida-

Bueno ella dijo que si -dijo Ser nervioso, se bajó el short mostrando una ereccion, se acercó a Ashely y le abrió las piernas el solo, trago un poco grueso al ver la vagina rosada de Ashley, apretó un poco su manos y la fue penetrando poco a poco- ya entro primero la punta -cerró los ojos y lo metió ya casi hasta la mitad, Ashley por su parte estaba sonrojada y comenzó a gemir un poco en sueños, Ser dio un último empujón y lo metió completo haciendo que Ashley gritara un poco, Ser estaba sonrojada o y noto que la vagina de Ashley estaba sangrando un poco- era virgen -dijo sorprendido, vio a Ashley estaba sonrojada, despierta y gemía con algo de fuerza-

-Ser comenzó a moverse lentamente dejando que el dolor se le pasara, Ashley estaba gimiendo un poco, Ser se puso encima de ella sujetándose de la cama con las manos, Ashley levanto más las caderas y dejó que Ser siguiera envistiendola con lentitud, los dos estaban sonrojados y respirando de forma agitada, Ashley lo abrazo dejando que siguiera y lo sujeto con sus piernas, ella seguía pidiendo más de él, como Ser era nuevo en su cuerpo no aguanto mucho y termino eyaculando dentro de Ashley haciendo que soltara un leve grito seguido de un gemido, Ser sentía que su pene palpitaba pero le bajaba la ereccion, le dio la vuelta a Ashley dejando que quedara con el trasero al aire, la penetro de nuevo por la vagina y comenzó a envestirla mientras Ashley cerraba los ojos sonrojada y sintiendo algo de dolor, Ser estaba siguiendo con su movimiento hasta que al final termino eyaculando dentro de Ashley de nuevo esta vez sintió un calambre en su cuerpo y se detuvo, los dos cayeron en la cama candados y jadeando, la vagina de Ashley estaba sacando algo de semen de y sangre-

Ashley eso fue fantástico -dijo Ser sonriendo sonrojado- pero ahora entiendo porque te cansas tanto -vio a Ashley y se sorprendió, Ashley se había vuelto a dormir- _¡¿Se volvió a dormir?!_ -Ser grito sorprendió dentro de su mente viendo como Ashley derramaba baba de la boca, se vistió y limpio a Ashley, salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Ashley fue despertando y se vistió-

Qué extraño sueño por un momento pensé que casi fue real -dijo Ashley tranquila, fue a buscar a los demás pero solo se topó con Misty en la cocina- hola Misty

Buenos días Ashley ¿cómo dormiste? -dijo Misty sonriendo mientras recogía su plato de la mesa-

Bien creo tuve un sueño exótico a noche -dijo Ashley intranquila-

Huy conque un sueño exótico -dijo Misty sonriendo de forma atrevida- cuéntame todo

Pues estaba en mi cuarto y soñé que estaba teniendo sexo con Ser -dijo Ashley sonrojada y Misty se rió un poco- ¿qué tiene de divertido?

Hay es común Ashley -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Bueno pero se sintió tan real hasta siento que me duele ahí abajo un poco -dijo Ashley nerviosa-

A lo mejor solo dormiste de lado nada más -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Bueno es que sigo sin creerlo, bueno ¿cómo va la máquina? -dijo Ashley tímida-

Clemont dijo que estaría trabajando ahí afuera por un rato -dijo Misty tranquila- el señor Bruce también ha estado trabajando ahí -Ashley asintio y salió por la puerta de la cocina directo al patio,vela mayoría de las chicas estaban ahí y también estaba Ser-

¡Bien por fin termine la máquina! -Clemont grog sonriendo y Ashley sonrio-

¡Qué bien! -Ashley grito emocionada y fue corriendo hacia ellos pero sin querer tropezó con Ser y le cayó encima quedando los dos en una posición extraña, Ashley estaba sobre Ser y Ser termino acostado en el suelo boca arriba, los dos estaban cerca como para darse un beso pero Ashley parecía que está sonrojada y un poco pálida-

¿Ashley estás bien? -dijo Ser algo preocupado-

No...lo sé..-dijo Ashley sonrojada y nerviosa, Delia estaba viendo todo sonriendo hasta que Ashley grito asustada-

¡Sangre! ¡Me está saliendo sangre de ahí abajo! -Ashley grito asustada viendo que de su vagina salía algo de sangre- ¡Lo sabía lo que pasó noche no fue un sueño! ¡Ser se aprovechó de mí y ahora se me va a salir el chamaco! -Ashley abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se sujetaba la vagina, los demás cayeron de espaldas contando a Delia-

Creo que tengo que hablar contigo Ashley sobre tu cuerpo -dijo Delia sonriendo nerviosa-

Mejor deje esa platica ya la máquina funciona -dijo Clemont sonriendo nervioso-

Dale Clemont -dijo Ashley nerviosa, Clemont activó la máquina y de una de las antenas se disparo un rayo azul contra Ashley, se escucho una explosión y luego un destello, cuando el destello paso Ashley había pasado a ser de nuevo Ash-

¡Funcionó! -dijeron las chicas sonriendo, Ash estaba sonriendo complacido hasta que la estampida de chicas en celo se le lanzó de inmediato- ¡Ash te extrañamos!

Si yo también me extrañe chicas -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso, después de un rato Ash ya tenía su ropa de siempre y Serena había vuelto a la normalidad- bien tengo que ir a buscar a Izak y detener a ese sujeto llamado Berseck antes de que todo se convierta en un caos

Buenas palabras pero no -dijo Bruce serio- lo siento Ash lo mejor es que te quedes aquí ya que si vas no vas a saber qué hacer

No me digas eso, yo eh ayudado en muchas ocaciones contra organizaciones malvadas y ahora me dices que no puedo hacer nada -dijo Ash molesto- no lo acepto quiero ayudar iré quieras o no

En serio que tenias que ser su estudiante -dijo Bruce fastidiado- está bien prepara a pus pokemon más poderosos y trae a los pokemon de Izak, trae a Laurina y a Zoroark -Ash asintio contento y fue por los pokemon de Izak y los guardo en sus pokebolas- iremos nada más nosotros dos

Esperen yo quiero ir -dijo Misty sería- no puedo dejar a Ash pelear solo

Yo tampoco -dijo Iris molesta- Dragonite y yo podremos pelear contra los que sean -Dragonite asintio serio, las chicas estaban diciendo lo mismo-

Lo siento pero no -dijo Bruce molesto- esa isla está vigilada las 24 horas del día si vamos muchos se darán cuenta además ahí veremos qué hacer -Bruce lanzó su pokebola liberando a Braviary- vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

Entendido -dijo Ash tranquilo- Charizard ven -el pokemon asintio y se colocó junto a él- chi as lo siento pero tengo que hacer esto

Entendemos Ash -dijeron todas sonriendo- así eres Ash un entrenador pokemon que no teme enfrentarse a lo desconocido -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Siempre ayudando a los demás -dijo Iris sonriendo- un niñito infantil pero valiente

S tu naturaleza Ash no podemos competir contra eso -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Chicas -dijo Ash sonriendo enternecido-

¿Qué esperas? Besalas a todas animal -dijo Bruce sonriendo, las chicas asintieron y se pelearon por hacer una fila para estar con Ash un momento, lo mismo estaba haciendo Pikachu con sus pokemon, Cinthia, Anabel, Alexa y Violeta sonrieron y se quedaron a un lado a esperar-

Quiero que lo traigas de regreso Bruce -dijo Dianta sería- confió en ti para que lo traigas

No quiero que algo malo le pase a Mí esposo -dijo Luci tranquila pero decir "Mi" de esa forma irritó un poco a Dianta-

Si les juro que lo traeré de regreso -dijo Bruce tranquilo- ¿dónde está Clemont? -lo busco y lo encontró sentado en el suelo con Chespin a su lado y con una gran aura de depresión encima- vamos muchacho no pienses mal muchacho hiciste todo bien

Bruce -dijo Surei nerviosa, él se sorprendió de verla estaba con la cara algo grasosa y los ojos con ojeras por la falta de sueño- hay algo que te quiero pedir y es muy importante -se sonrojo un poco

, se veía tierna y delicada pero también asustada- yo quiero...yo quiero...

Si sé que quieres pedir -dijo Bruce sonriendo y la sujeto de los hombros con calma- si vamos a hacer un rapidito -Surei solo se enojo y una vena se le marcó en la cabeza, solo se quejó y le dio una patada a Bruce en la entrepierna-

¡Nada de ningún rapidito ni que ocho cuartos! -Surei grito molesta, Bruce solo grito de forma aguda y cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona afectada- ¡solo te quería pedir que por favor traigas a Izak de regreso y destruyas el lugar!

Dalo por hecho -dijo Bruce sonriendo y levanto el pulgar, Surei solo suspiro molesta, Ash termino de besar a las chicas y luego se acercó Surei-

También tengo algo que pedirte -dijo Surei sería y Ash sonrio tomándola de los hombros-

Descuida todo irá bien lo traeremos de vuelta, detendremos los planes malignos de ese sujeto -dijo Ash sonriendo con toda la seguridad que tenía cosa que hizo sonreír a Surei- y si también puedes chuparmela

Uh..-Surei solo se volvió a enojar y le dio una patada a Ash justo en los genitales haciéndolo gritar como niña- ¡tan solo te doy un poco atención y esto es lo que me gano! ¡Lo diré una vez más, no lo diré cien veces más! ¡Ash Ketchum eres una bestia pervertida! -Surei grito molesta, Pikachu se preocupó pero se comenzó a reír un poco, después de un rato Ash ya estaba listo igual que Bruce-

Bien nos vamos solo vamos y regresamos enseguida no tardamos -dijo Ash sonriendo- las quiero chicas

Y nosotras a ti Ash -dijeron todas sonriendo- cuídense y mucho cuidado -dijo Cinthia sonriendo-

Espero que te caigas y te rompas algo -dijo Surei sonriendo con malicia-

Siempre es bueno tener tus buenos deseos -dijo Ash con sarcasmo, los dos despegaron en sus pokemon y empezaron a volar rápido hacia la isla, mientras tanto en la isla Izak estaba en un laboratorio, frente a él estaba una computadora con unos códigos y líneas de ADN, comenzó a mezclar cuatro hasta que finalmente esta se unió, Charlina estaba detrás de él nerviosa y un poco asustada viendo todo lo que hacía, Charlina solo comenzó a alejarse un poco y se escondió entre dos maquinas, cuando nadie la miraba ella conectó algo a una entrada Usb cercana, Izak le dio una mirada y Charlina asintio, Izak siguió con su trabajo por horas hasta que lo dejaron en su cuarto junto a Charlina-

Bien ¿cómo va la idea? -dijo Charlina nerviosa- estos será peligroso lo presiento

No te preocupes Charlina tratare de hacer todo lo posible -dijo Izak serio, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, se quitó la bata y la camisa y solo las dejo caer al suelo revelando su torso desnudo- hubiera sido mejor que me dieran ropa limpia huelo igual que un Gloom -Izak estaba viendo su cuerpo de momento aún tenía algunos moretones por los golpes, Charlina no podía dejar de verlo y sentirse preocupada, ella solo se acercó con calma y lo abrazo por detrás- ¿Charlina?

Los humanos deben estar con los humanos, los pokemon con los pokemon -dijo Charlina deprimida e Izak solo le puso atención- pero yo e estado contigo muchos años, siempre estuvimos juntos, e sentido algo por otros como yo pero esos sentimientos nunca han sido tan Fuertes como el gran amor que te tengo Izak -Izak se sorprendió un momento, se dio la vuelta pero Charlina no se despegaba de su cuerpo- por eso me volví humana eh querido estar contigo desde hace mucho -los dos se vieron a los ojos sonrojados- te amo Izak

Charlina yo...también te amo...siempre has sido mi compañera y ahora que te veo en forma humana yo no sé qué pensar -dijo Izak nervioso-

No importa pensar, solo déjate llevar -dijo Charlina tranquila, lo atrajo y le dio un beso, los dos siguieron besándose hasta que finalmente pasaron a la cama, Izak le fue quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta dejarla desnuda, la recostó en la cama y vio su cuerpo desnudo, era un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tocar o mirar, pechos grandes copa C redondos y con los pezones pequeños de color rosado, unas caderas torneadas con curvas pequeñas y notorias hasta su vagina, su piel brillaba y la tenía rosada por el esfuerzo, Izak siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Charlina con la mirada- si me sigues viendo así no podré seguir

Perdón es que como humana eres hermosa Charlina -dijo Izak sonriendo, Charlina estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

No eres mi primera vez pero si eres por mucho el más especial -dijo Charlina sonrojada, los dos se dieron un beso y se tomaron de las manos, a la mañana siguiente el cuarto tenía manchas de quemaduras en el suelo, paredes y techo, Izak y Charlina estaban acostados en la cama abrazados mientras la sabana los cubría de la cintura para abajo, la puerta principal se abrió revelando a Ray-

¡Levántense! -Ray grito molesto y los dos apenas se despertaron por el ruido- ¡empecemos el trabajo! -después de vestirse lo siguieron hasta el laboratorio de nuevo, justo en el frente estaba un pedazo de cristal donde vieron lo que había dentro, los dos se sorprendieron lo que vieron, justo en el centro del lugar estaba un huevo pokemon pero no uno normal este era enorme del tamaño de un Rhyhorn o más grande, era de color negro con bordes dorados, a su lado estaba una esfera dorada con lo que parecía ser un ojo afilado de bestia en el centro, los dos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo hasta que Ray decidió hablar- escuchen estos prototipos están listos para el siguiente paso y ese huevo dará nacimiento al siguiente pokemon más poderoso de todos más te vale que lo hagas

¿Si te das cuenta de que un huevo de este tamaño requiere de mucha energía? Podrías terminar sobrecargando las máquinas y este laboratorio explotaría -dijo Izak serio-

Eso no importa ya son ordenes directas pondremos todo el empeño en este último pokemon -dijo Ray serio e Izak solo suspiro- lo harás

Bien pero no me culpes si esto termina explotando -dijo Izak serio, comenzó a activar algo en las computadoras, alrededor del huevo aparecieron cuatro pequeñas columnas de metal las cuales comenzaron a lanzar rayos azules en el huevo- bien por el tamaño y la cantidad de energía este proceso tomará dos horas cuando mínimo -Ray solo estaba serio mientras Izak le ponía atención al huevo y Charlina estaba a su derecha, mientras tanto afuera Ash y Bruce estaban llegando a la isla, los dos bajaron de sus pokemon y los guardaron en sus pokebolas, estaban en una zona boscosa y detrás del edificio-

¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Ash preocupado-

Solo relájate tenemos que encontrar la entrada trasera -dijo Bruce serio- recuerdo que había una de mantenimiento para los laboratorios -los dos rodearon el edificio buscando algo parecido a una puerta y la encontraron, era amplia y hecha de metal- está cerrada

Es mejor derribarla -dijo Ash serio, sacó su pokebola y la lanzó revelando a Charizard- Charizard usa garra dragon en la puerta -Charizard asintio, extendió los brazos creando sus garras y le dio un corte cruzado a la puerta dejando que cayera en pedazos dejando un fuerte eco en el lugar- ¿crees que alguien lo escucho?

¿Crees que alguien no lo escucho? -dijo Bruce con burla mientras Ash estaba nervioso, los dos siguieron avanzando pero Ash comenzó a correr y s escondió detrás de una columna, saco la cabeza para ver, cuando no vio nada siguió corriendo, repitió lo mismo con cada columna que encontraba mientras Bruce tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza- ¿ahora qué haces?

Podría haber enemigos por aquí cerca es mejor ser sigilosos -dijo Ash sonriendo, Bruce solo sonrió se acercó y le dio n golpe en la cabeza- ¡Hay ahora ¿qué haces?!

Ya deja de ser el payaso y vamos aquí no hay peligro -dijo Bruce serio, los dos siguieron el camino por un tiempo, corrieron por casi media hora hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño con algunas jaulas rotas y vacías- creo que llegamos a donde almacenan los desperdicios -Ash le llamó la atención las jaulas tomo una y la vio de cerca, Pikachu se acercó a una y comenzó a olerla, entro con cuidado y la vio había marcas de arañazos y algo de sangre ahí dentro

¿Qué hacían con estas jaulas? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Encerraban a los pokemon para pruebas en ellos -dijo Bruce serio, Ash y Pikachu estaban sorprendidos y luego pasaron al enojo- no vale la pena enojarse ahora vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos encontrar una salida -Bruce encontró una puerta de metal negra en fondo de la habitación, los dos salieron a un pasillo iluminado cuando entonces escucharon l grito de una mujer-

¡Alguien necesita ayuda! -Ash grito y fue corriendo hacia un extremo seguido de Pikachu-

¡Ash no vayas! -Bruce lo tuvo que seguir- chiquillo no hace caso -lo siguió hasta que los dos terminaron en un pasillo con lo que parecían ser jaulas de pared he has de cristal, los dos caminaron con cuidado hasta que escucharon el grito de la mujer de nuevo, los dos siguieron el grito y vieron una jaula abierta, Ash llegó a ver qué pasaba pero al verlo se sonrojo mucho, dentro de la jaula estaban Miguel y Jessie, Jessie tenía las muñecas atadas mientras estaba de espaldas y de rodillas al suelo, estaba desnuda con un vibrador en el trasero mientras Miguel la penetraba una y otra vez, ella estaba gimiendo muy fuerte mientras el suelo se llenaba de sus fluidos-

No..más...más...no...-Jessie trataba de hablar pero no pida, gemía mucho y tenía la lengua de fuera mientras sus ojos apuntaban hacia arriba- Más...

Realmente te gusta mi droga experimental -dijo Miguel sonriendo, aplicó más fuerza usando más velocidad hasta que Jessie se corrido dejando una mancha en el suelo pero eso no detuvo a Miguel el siguió usándola más y más- si eso no sólo afecta los sentidos convirtiéndote en una misogina si no también evita que quedes embarazada por tres meses así que nos estaremos divirtiendo mucho aquí

No...ya...pero se siente muy rico -Jessie estaba gimiendo mucho hasta que Miguel le tiro del cabello y él se corrido dentro de ella, la dejo y Jessie quedó inconsciente de momento, Miguel se vistió y la dejo ahí dentro, cuando se fue Ash entro a la jaula y la vio, Jessie estaba muy sudada, golpeada, con marcas en el cuerpo de tortura, pero sus ojos tenían ojeras y habían perdido algo de brillo-

Jessie me escuchas dime algo -Ash la movió del hombro, Pikachu la vio un momento sintiendo algo de pena hacia ella- no reacciona

Déjame ver -Bruce corto la soga y la dejo recostada en el suelo, tomó una linterna y se la pasó por los ojos pero apenas hubo una reacción- me temo que está en un estado muy crítico pero mientras estemos aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer Ash me temo que ella tendrá que quedarse aquí

¡Hagan algo por ella por favor! -se escucho un grito de James y los dos vieron que la jaula frente a ellos estaba James atado de manos a la pared, el estaba usando una playera negra y su pantalón pero no las botas ni los guantes-

Es James -dijo Ash sorprendido y se acercó a la jaula- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ese sujeto nos trajo aquí hace dos dias y desde entonces no ha parado de violar a Jessie me ha tenido atado aquí dos dias viendo como la tortura a mí me dan de comer pero ella no a podido comer nada desde hace días, solo ah estado aquí como su juguete -dijo James deprimido- también se llevaron a Meowth y no lo e vuelto a ver

Eso es horrible descuida te sacaré de aquí -dijo Ash serio- Pikachu usa cola de hierro en el control de la jaula -Pikachu asintio y salgo para darle un golpe a un control cercano a ellos, el control explotó y la jaula se abrió, solo entraron para liberar a James-

Gracias mocoso creo que es la primera vez que me da gusto verte -dijo James deprimido, escucho un sonido de queja y fue corriendo a ver a Jessie- ¡Jessie! ¡Mi dominatriz de cabello rojo dime algo! -levanto su cabeza para verla pero hasta el tuvo miedo de solo ver su estado-

Esta muy grave James tendrás que sacarla de aquí -dijo Bruce serio-

¿No puedes hacer algo para curarla? -dijo James asustado-

No puedo no soy doctor -dijo Bruce tranquilo, James apretó sus puños molesto e impotente- escúchame no tenemos tiempo la tienes que sacar de aquí el salón de mantenimiento está saliendo de este pasillo a la derecha, entra ahí hay una puerta grande que fue cortada los llevará a la salida -James asintio- espéranos ahí cuando terminemos con esto los llevaremos a un lugar seguro se los prometo -Bruce no tenía nada con que cubrir a Jessie así que James le puso su camisa y la cargo en sus brazos-

James antes de que te vallas dime ¿no has escuchado donde tienen a Izak? -dijo Ash serio-

Escuché que esta en el laboratorio trabajando en el clon máximo pero no sé nada al respecto -dijo James serio, Bruce se sorprendió pero antes de decir algo las luces se apagaron y se volvieron Rojas, en un momento todo volvió a la normalidad- ¿qué pasó?

Es el nivel de la energía estará bajando mucho -dijo Bruce serio- bien James vete ya Ash debemos irnos ya -los dos asintieron, Bruce y Ash siguieron corriendo por los pasillos del edificio, mientras Izak seguía en el laboratorio y Berseck lo vigilaba desde su oficina con una cámara de seguridad, en un momento el huevo comenzó a parpadear y la energía que lo rodeaba aumento-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Ray serio-

El huevo se alimenta de la energía que hay en el edificio -dijo Izak serio- dentro de poco toda la energía será vaciada del generador -se escucho un latido extraño del huevo y después se creó un pulso de energía, todos los que estaban cerca sintieron el pulso de una extraña manera, cuando los demás se distrajeron Izak sacó su pokedex y apretó algo en la pantalla, en un momento las máquinas comenzaron a fallar y las pantallas tuvieron un mensaje color rojo-


	54. Chapter 54

**Izak vs Berseck**

En los laboratorios se podía ver que las pantallas estaban encendiendo un mensaje rojo en las pantallas, los analistas comenzaron revisar los monitores-

¡Que es esto?! ¡Analicen todo! -Ray grito y los que estaban cerca de ahí revisaron las máquinas-

Señor es un virus los códigos, de seguridad así como la información se está borrando completamente -dijo un soldado y Ray grito sorprendido, trato de ver a Izak pero Charlina grito liberando un lanzallamas de su boca y le dio a todos ellos causando una explosión en el laboratorio, Izak y Charlina aprovecharon eso para salir corriendo, doblaron por un pasillo donde Charlina y Ash terminaron chocando, no se sabe como puedo Charlina terminó cayendo sentada en la cara de Ash-

Esto es un mal entendido -dijo Charlina sonrojada y nerviosa-

Levántate -dijo Izak tranquilo, la ayudo a levantarse y vio a Ash- ¡Ash ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Vine para sacarte de aquí -dijo Ash sonriendo sonrojado-

Es verdad Izak y ya tenemos como salir de aquí -dijo Bruce sonriendo- vamos debemos salir y tomar a los pokemon

Aún no Bruce vamos a la oficina de Berseck ahí hay un control de autodestrucción podremos ponerle fin a este lugar -dijo Izak serio, los cinco asintieron y fueron corriendo hasta toparse con un elevador, entraron y pidieron ir al piso más alto que era la oficina de Berseck- ¿por qué lo trajiste?

El se coló y no podía dejarlo -dijo Bruce nervioso- ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

Esos idiotas crearon el pokemon más peligroso de todo por eso hay que volar este lugar antes de que ese huevo nazca -dijo Izak serio-

¿Qué tan peligroso es ese pokemon? -dijo Ash confundido-

Podría destruir la dimensión con todo el poder que le pensaban poner pero logré disminuir la energía tanto que podrá destruir algunas ciudades es por eso que hay que destruir ese huevo -dijo Izak serio- van a pasar muchas cosas -Ash le dio sus pokebolas a Izak eran un total de cinco- gracias Ash ten quiero darte algunas cosas que te van a servir mucho -de su bolsillo saco una piedra dorada con el símbolo de un rayo y se la dio a Ash-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Es una mega piedra rayo, yo mismo la fabrique con esto podrás hacer que Pikachu tenga aún más poder pero terminara evolucionando sin querer -dijo Izak serio- la desicion es tuya si la quieres usar pero solo en caso de una emergencia

Entendido -dijo Ash inseguro pero Pikachu estaba un poco sorprendido-

También ten esto -dijo Izak tranquilo dandole una Master Ball- esto contiene mi último pokemon Clonado solo úsalo en caso de emergencia es importante que lo cuides muy bien

Entendido -dijo Ash serio y guardo la pokebola en su cinturón- a todo esto ¿cómo vamos a destruir este lugar?

Espera y veras chamaco -dijo Bruce tranquilo, en un momento terminaron llegando a la oficina de Berseck y salieron corriendo, vieron la entrada principal, Izak y Bruce sacaron sus pokemon- Electivire ve

¡Laurina derriba la puerta! -Izak lanzó su pokebola, ambos pokemon aparecieron y le dieron un golpe a la puerta rompiéndola, cuando entraron no había nadie, no perdieron el tiempo e Izak se acercó al escritorio y presionó un botón rojo, apareció un teclado debajo y comenzó a presionar algunos botones hasta que se escucharon sirenas de alerta- listo tenemos treinta minutos antes de destruir este lugar -Izak se iba a acercar pero un hiperrayo salió frente a él cortando su paso-

Me temo que ninguno de ustedes irá a ningún lado -dijo Berseck sonriendo con burla junto a él estaban su Registeel y su Golurk el cual tenía una esfera amarilla en su mano derecha- Izak ya es hora de terminar lo que empezamos hace mucho tiempo y gracias a esta nueva esfera Golurk podrá alcanzar su estado más poderoso Golurk mega evoluciona -apenas dio la orden la esfera comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, el cuerpo de Golurk comenzó a hacerme más grande y más desarrollado, su cuerpo paso a ser parecido a una Delgado pero fornido, su armadura se dividió en dos con un defensa triangular en el frente, en su pecho apareció la esfera, su cabeza rectangular como el casco de un guerreros y su cara quedó en una forma parecida a la v con una llamada amarilla en su cabeza, sus brazos se separaron de su cuerpo sus hombros se hicieron cuadrados mientras quedaban suspendidos en el aire con una esfera verde en ellos, debajo de ellos también tenían esferas de color verde con líneas color café y sus antebrazos y manos, a sus piernas le pasó lo mismo quedando con los pies más parecidos a los de una armadura, este Golurk parecía un guerrero antiguo- Este es mega Golurk, usa puño incremento -Golurk grito y lanzó un golpe al suelo dejando una onda de energía, todos los que estaban ahí salieron empujados por la fuerza- esto apenas es solo el inicio

¡Lanzallamas Zoroark! -grito Izak serio lanzando su pokebola donde apareció Zoroark, Zoroark grito liberando el lanzallamas contra Golurk, el lanzallamas impacto pero no explotó Golurk avanzó en llamas y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo- Laurina Aura esfera -Laurina avanzó y lanzó una aura esfera muy grande pero Golurk levantó las manos sujetando la esfera la cual exploto, Golurk avanzó y le dio un golpe a Laurina en el cuerpo lanzándola contra el muro-

Pikachu cola de hierro -Ash grito y Pikachu avanzó concentrando energía en su cola y la volvió plateada- Greninja Charizard ayuden a Pikachu -Ash lanzó sus pokebolas liberando a Greninja y a Charizard- Greninja Shuriken de agua Charizard Garra de dragón -los tres Pokemon avanzaron lanzados sus ataques, Golurk avanzó algo lento y le dio un golpe a Pikachu en la cola pero por la fuerza de Golurk fue superior a la de Pikachu y lo lanzó contra la pared, Greninja estrelló sus manos y formó una shuriken de agua, la lanzó pero Golurk lanzó un súper golpe contra la shuriken y la deshizo por el golpe, Charizard voló rodeándolo y lanzó un corte cruzado con sus garras, Golurk se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, se creó una onda de impacto por el ataque y Charizard se alejó un poco pero Golurk le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra la pared causando un fuerte impacto-

Ve Tyrantrum usa Explosion -Bruce lanzó su pokebola liberado a Tyrantrum el cual grito y disparo una bola de fuego de su hocico golpeando el pecho de Golurk pero solo causó una leve explosión y no hubo rastros de daños, Golurk avanzó y sujeto el hocico de Tyrantrum lo giró y lo estrelló contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto- Blastoise ve y usa bomba de agua -lanzó una segunda pokebola liberando a Blastoise el cual disparo un chorro de agua de sus cañones hacia Golurk, Golurk solo avanzó y le dio una patada lanzando a Blastoise contra la pared- ¡No Blastoise!

Jajaja sus patéticos Pokemon no sirven contra mi Mega Golurk -dijo Berseck riendo un poco- Registeel te guardare para después -abrió una pokebola y guardo al segundo Pokemon dentro-

Ese Pokemon es muy fuerte ni con ventaja de tipo podemos hacerle daño -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Suban el nivel muchachos -dijo Izak serio, liberó a Gallade y a Milotic, Bruce guardo a Tyrantrum y a Electivire, saco otras dos pokebolas y las lanzó liberando a un Aggron con un collar con una mega piedra, Ash solo liberó a Lucario, cerró los ojos y se sincronizo con Greninja-

¡Listos Mega evolucionen! -gritaron los tres entrenadores activando sus piedras, Laurina y Gallade solo pasaron a su mega forma, Zoroark grito igual que Izak tomando una energía roja de todo su cuerpo, Blastoise y Aggron también pasaron a su mega forma gritando, Lucario y Charizard mega evolucionaron y Greninja pasó a ser Greninja Ash con su Shuriken de agua en la espalda, los nueve Pokemon estaban viendo a Golurk-

Charlina es mejor que te apartes de aquí -dijo Izak serio-

Pero no te puedo dejar solo -dijo Charlina molesta-

No te preocupes por mí -dijo Izak serio- te prometo que regresare pero es mejor que este apartes de este lugar por un momento

Solo ganen yo veré cómo salir de este lugar -dijo Charlina inquieta, hizo aparecer sus alas de Charizard y salió por la ventana-

Bien ahora que esa mujer Pokemon ya se fue supongo que no tendrás quejas -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

¡Ninguna! -dijo Izak serio- ¡vayan! -sus Pokemon avanzaron gritando- ¡Milotic Hidro bomba, Zoroark lanzallamas toda tu fuerza, Laurina Pulso dragón, Gallade Tajo X sombrío! -Milotic grito liberando un torrente de agua de su boca, Zoroark grito y liberó unas llamas aún con la aura de energía rojiza en su cuerpo, Laurina grito creando un pulso dragón de sus manos de color rojo y Gallade lanzó un corte X mezclado con tajo sombrío-

¡Blastoise Hidro bomba, Aggron piedra afilada! -Bruce grito serio, Blastoise disparo agua de sus tres cañones y Aggron creo piedras pequeñas de su cuerpo y las disparo-

¡Pikachu Carga Salvaje, Charizard infierno, Lucario Aura esfera, Greninja Shuriken de agua! -Ash grito molesto, Pikachu corrió a cuatro patas envuelto en energía amarilla formando una capa de energía, Charizard se cubrió de fuego y avanzó hacia Golurk, Lucario creó una aura esfera de sus manos y avanzó corriendo, Greninja salto gritando y tomó su shuriken para lanzarla con fuerza-

¡Golurk Hiperrayo! -Berseck grito y Golurk concentro energía amarilla con negro frente a él, la energía salió disparada en un rayo negro amarillo, los ataques impactaron con él hiperrayo de Golurk se creó un choque de energía entre los ataques causando que el suelo se agrietara más y más, el lanzallamas de Zoroark estaba forcejeando igual que el pulso dragón de Laurina, la aura esfera de Lucario y el tajo x sombrío de Gallade, el hiperrayo explotó cubriendo el campo de humo pero las hidrobombas le dieron justo en el cuerpo cuando que se alejara un poco más, Pikachu corrió por detrás y le dio una tacleada en la espalda causando una fuerte explosión, la shuriken le dio en la espalda causando una leve explosión de vapor y Charizard lo impactó con fuerza en la espalda causando una fuerte explosión de fuego en el salón, el fuego e impacto hicieron que Golurk terminara cayendo por el piso hasta impactar en el suelo del piso de abajo, el edificio entero tembló pero Golurk se levanto golpeando a Charizard en el cuerpo, Charizard terminó siendo lanzado hasta el techo del último piso-

¡Aggron Roca afilada! -Aggron grito y liberó las rocas golpeando a Golurk-

¡Golurk hiperrayo! -Golurk grito liberando un hiperrayo en todo el suelo del piso superior y eso hizo que el lugar se partiera a la mitad, Bruce liberó a Braviary, mientras Charizard llevaba a Ash y a Izak, Golurk avanzó en el suelo y tomo a Berseck en sus hombros para sacarlo de ahí, Ash y los dos adultos guardaron a sus Pokemon para ayudarlos- aún no terminamos -Berseck estaba serio, Golurk parecia que estaba expulsando fuego de la espalda para poder volar- usa Súper golpe -Golurk grito y estiro el brazo derecho haciendo que brillara de color plateado, su brazo salió disparado hacia Charizard y este voló esquivándolo-

¡Lanzallamas! -Ash grito serio y Charizard lanzó sus llamas azules contra Golurk causando una leve explosión-

¡As aéreo! -Bruce grito y Braviary avanzó volando con las alas envueltas en energía blanca, lanzó varios aletazos creando ondas de energía blanca, los ataques le dieron a Golurk pero no le hicieron nada-

¡Vamos al suelo Ash has que nos siga! -dijo Izak serio y Ash asintio, Charizard rugio y avanzó al suelo junto a Braviary, Golurk los siguió volando con Berseck en su espalda-

¡Roca afilada! -Golurk grito liberando rocas afiladas de color plata, las rocas avanzaron muy rápido hacia los Pokemon pero estos los esquivando-

¡Mantén el ritmo baja! -Izak grito mientras Charizard le hacía caso, Charizard comenzó a bajar con rapidez en línea recta hacia el suelo con Golurk detrás de él- no tengas miedo tú sigue no pares -Charizard le tomó confianza y aumento su velocidad, Berseck estiro el brazo derecho y Golurk lo imito tratando de alcanzarlos- ¡Ahora abre tus alas y vuela al frente! -Charizard grito y abrió sus alas cambiando su dirección hacia enfrente y Golurk ya no pudo frenar bien, Golurk termino impactando hacia el suelo dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto- ¡Gira ve de nuevo hacia el! -Charizard se giró en forma de U y regresa hacia Golurk más especifico su espalda- Ash libera a Greninja ya -Ash le hizo caso y sacó a Greninja en su forma de Greninja Ash- Greninja sujetanos con tus brazos -Greninja asintio tomando a Ash y a Izak con sus brazos, dejo que el viento los alejara de Charizard y flotaran de momento en el aire- ¡Charizard usa infierno con toda tu fuerza! -Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido, Charizard grito liberando el fuego de todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un proyectil de fuego azul, termino impactando a Golurk por la espalda causando una fuerte explosión en el campo dejando el fuego azul arder, Bruce pasó con su Pokemon y los sujeto a los tres para dejar que subieran a su espalda-

¡Buena técnica Izak! -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si sin duda fue la mejor -dijo Ash sonriendo, Charizard salió del fuego un poco herido-

¡Aún no termina! -Izak libero a Zoroark- ¡Zoroark lanzallamas! -en el aire apareció Zoroark el cual grito y liberó su lanzallamas golpeando donde estaban las llamas del ataque de Charizard, Golurk salió del fuego con los brazos cruzados deteniendo el ataque- ¡aún está consiente!

¡Entonces hay que dejarlo inconsciente! -Ash sonrio- ¡Charizard ven! -Charizard se acercó a él y entonces les contó su plan, Izak y Brice asintieron, Braviary se elevó más al cielo y se comenzó a bajar de forma rápida, atraparon a Zoroark e Izak lo guardo en su pokebola-

¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Golurk hiperrayo a toda capacidad! -Berseck grito molesto mientras Golurk concentraba energía negra y amarilla en su pecho, se fijó en los tres y disparo el hiperrayo tratando de darles pero Izak sonrio viendo que Braviary era lo suficiente rápido para esquivar el ataque- ¡¿por qué te ríes?! -se escucho un rugido y Berseck vio a su derecha como Charizard con Laurina en su espalda, Charlina con sus alas de Charizard y Greninja en la espalda de la chica iban hacia el-

¡Charizard infierno! -Ash grito y Charizard se cubrió de llamas-

¡Laurina Pulso dragón! -Laurina estiro los brazos creando una aura de color rojizo en todo su cuerpo, los dos dispararon sus ataques pero terminaron mezclándose formando una aura de dragón color rojiza de bordes azules oscuros-

¡Técnicas combinadas Pulso Infernal de Dragón! -dijeron los dos sonriendo, el gran dragón avanzó hacia Golurk, Golurk grito y sujeto el ataque con las manos estuvo forcejeando con la técnica cuasando que se escuchara un gran impacto y la energía saliera liberada por dicho forcejeo, Braviary bajó al suelo donde los tres liberaron se toparon con Charlina, el forcejeo seguía mientras Golurk estaba envuelto en una energía amarilla oscura-

¡,No te dejes vencer Hiperrayo! -Golurk grito liberando una gran carga de energía amarilla y negra de su cuerpo, Charizard y Laurina estaban gritando aumento la energía-

¡Todavía no es suficiente usa toda tu fuerza Laurina! -Izak grito y Laurina igual, Laurina cambió su pelo de azul a blanco y sus ojos a amarillos, el poder del pulso dragón fue en aumento aumento más su tamaño, el dragón termino golpeando a Golurk en el cuerpo y lo elevó un poco solo para terminar en una fuerte explosión, todos se fueron alejando un poco por la explosión, Izak y Bruce liberaron a sus Pokemon de agua, Golurk cayó al suelo un poco herido igual que Berseck, Charizard y Laurina bajaban mientras se notaba el cambio en el cuerpo de Laurina-

¡Esperen ¿qué le pasó a Laurina?! -grito Ash sorprendido-

Eso no importa ahora Ash atento -dijo Izak serio y Ash asintio-

¡Ve Greninja! -Ash le dio la orden y Greninja avanzó, deshizo su shuriken cubriéndose de agua, avanzó corriendo-

¡Milotic Hidrobomba! ¡Blastoise tú también Hidrobomba! -Izak y Bruce le dieron la orden a sus Pokemon de tipo agua, Blastoise en su mega forma disparo tres torrentes de agua hacia Greninja haciendo que el agua que lo rodeará se incrementará más, Milotic hizo lo mismo haciendo que el agua de Greninja aumentará hasta formar una gran ola de agua-

¡Eso no funcionará Terremoto! -Berseck grito molesto mientras Golurk alzó los brazos golpeando el suelo con mucha fuerza liberando energía negra amarilla, todo el suelo se fue agrietando y temblando como si en verdad se trata de un terremoto, las rocas se levantaron golpeando a Greninja en el cuerpo, Ash se quejó sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo-

¡No te rindas Greninja! -Ash grito serio,Greninja salto de una roca a otra de forma rápida concentrando el agua en su espalda-

¡Súper golpe! -el puño izquierdo Golurk salió disparo envuelto en energía blanca hacia Greninja-

¡Muro de hielo! -gritaron Izak y Bruce, Blastoise disparo una Hidrobomba y Milotic disparo si rayo de hielo causando que el agua quedara congelada en un muro de hielo, el puño de Golurk impacto con fuerza y el muro comenzó a agrietarse, Greninja todavía no estaba listo, el muro se rompió por el puño de Golurk pero Charizard apareció detrás de Greninja y lo subió a su espalda elevando más en el suelo, el puño de Golurk termino impactando el suelo causando un fuerte impacto y que la tierra se levantara, el puño de Golurk regresó a su lado- ¡Roca afilada! -Golurk grito formando rocas pequeñas en su cuerpo y las disparo contra ellos-

¡Detenga los! -Izak, Bruce y Ash le dieron la orden a Laurina, Aggron y a Lucario, los tres en su forma mega fueron corriendo lo más rápido hacia ellos-

¡Aggron usa Cabeza de metal! -Bruce grito mientras el cuerpo de Aggron se cubría de una energía plateada y parecía hecho de metal, corrió y le dio un golpe a Golurk en el cuerpo causando un fuerte impacto en el campo y Golurk desvió sus ataques a otro extremo-

¡Puño incremento! -Laurina y Lucario concentraron energía en sus puños y le dieron un golpe a Golurk en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Greninja grito en la espalda de Charizard, salto con fuerza y comenzó a concentrar el agua en sus mano derecha, Golurk grito liberando energía amarilla y negra de cuerpo cuasando un fuerte explosión en el campo, Aggron, Laurina y Lucario cayeron al suelo heridos, Izak se quejó sujetándose el brazo derecho de dolor, Greninja grito concentrando más el agua en su mano formando una gran esfera de agua del tamaño del cuerpo de Golurk más o menos, en esos momentos la esfera de agua brillo de un color azul ganado hélices como cuchillas de forma ondulada, eran cuatro en total ahora parecía una gran Shuriken con una esfera de energía en el centro-

¡Greninja Lánzala Shuriken de agua gigantesca! -Ash grito y Greninja disparo la técnica contra Golurk-

¡Hiperrayo¡ -Golurk hizo brillar su cara y cuerpo y disparo un rayo amarillo y negro de su cuerpo, las dos técnicas impactaron con fuerza cuasando un choque de energía- ¡no te rindas ahora piedra Estupida!

¡Ve Greninja! -Ash grito molesto, Greninja sintió ese mismo poder en su cuerpo y grito haciendo que la Shuriken explotara volviéndose más grande y girara con más fuerza, la Shuriken destruyo el ataque de Golurk hasta que logró golpearlo con fuerza justo en el pecho, la esfera era tan grande como el cuerpo de Golurk y lo fue empujando por el campo hasta que Golurk golpeó una roca y causó una fuerte explosión de vapor en el campo y un remolino de agua dentro se podía ver cómo Golurk y Berseck gritaron hasta caer al suelo acostados de cara, Greninja llegó al suelo cansado y deshizo su transformación igual que las mega evoluciones, Izak cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo un poco-

¡Izak! ¿Estás bien? -dijo Charlina preocupada e Izak se levantó un poco mareado-

Si descuida no es nada solo estoy cansado eso es todo -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Lo derrotamos, realmente lo derrotamos -dijo Ash sonriendo, fue con Greninja y Pikachu también corrió para verlo- Greninja eso fue estupendo eres increíble -Greninja sonrio y se sonrojo un poco levantando el pulgar-

Bien creo que con esto terminamos por ahora -dijo Izak sonriendo, se comenzó a sentir como la tierra tembló con fuerza, todos vieron al edificio el cual estaba cubierto de rayos amarillos y energía morada-

¡¿Qué está pasando?! -grito Bruce sorprendido-

¡Oh no el huevo! -Izak grito preocupado, dentro de los laboratorios el huevo estaba palpitando de energía morada y rayos dorados-

¡Ya es hora de que el nuevo Pokemon sagrado resurja! -grito Ray sonriendo emocionado, el huevo comenzó a romperse- ¡si rompe el cascarón, sal de esa pequeña miseria y muéstrame tu nueva forma! -la figura se reveló mostrando un ser nuevo- ¡Si sal de ahí Neos Arceus! -el huevo resultó ser de un clon de Arceus pero este emanaba energía oscura, su piel era negra azulada como la noche, el anillo era plateado con gemas parecidas a alas que tiene Arceus y sus ojos o eran rojos, la parte de su estómago era plateada, el Arceus Clonado siguió creciendo mientras derrumbaba los laboratorios, de la parte principal salió Arceus Clonado dejando un agujero en el edificio, el cielo se oscureció con las nubes negras y rayos de tormenta, el clon de Arceus se elevó un poco en el aire y grito dejando que los rayos cayeran a su alrededor- ¡Jajajaja jaja ja! ¡Por fin el poder máximo es mío nada podrá detenerme ni siquiera el mismo Arceus! -Ray se estaba riendo mientras estaba en el lobo del Arceus Clonado-

¡¿Ese es Arceus?! -Ash estaba sorprendido- ¡han Clonado a Arceus!

Este Arceus tienen el ADN de todos los Pokemon legendarios -dijo Izak serio- Ash debes...-Izak no termino de hablar porque Golurk lo había sujeto con su mano izquierda, Izak se quejó un poco pero fue empujado con fuerza y Golurk se lo llevó-

¡Maestro Izak! -Ash, Charlina y Bruce gritaron preocupados, Charlina abrió sus alas tomando a Laurina y voló con fuerza hacia el difícil que era donde Golurk había llevado a Izak-

¡Charizard! -Ash llamó a Charizard el cual se levanto- vamonos debemos ayudarlos

¡Ash espera! ¡Conozco bien a Izak y yo sé que te diría que pelearas contra ese Pokemon de momento, el puede hacerse cargo de Berseck ahora que esta débil! -Brice grito serio y Ash asintio- escucha Izak es el único que conoce los secretos de ese clon pero solo podemos ganarle tiempo en lo que enfrenta a Berseck vamos

Debemos ganarle tiempo -dijo Ash serio, los dos montaron a sus Pokemon voladores mientras Golurk termino impactando el techo y lanzó a Izak contra el escritorio, Izak se levanto herido y cansado-

Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza Izak pero me has hecho enojar bastante así que te voy a torturar ahora -dijo Berseck molesto bajándose de Golurk y se quitó el saco y corbata- vamos a tener nuestra última batalla -Izak liberó a Zoroark y este quedo parado frente a Golurk- ¡con ese Arceus destruire todo el mundo Pokemon y yo lo regiré a partir de ahora!

Más vale que te calmes maldito asesino -dijo Izak serio mientras una aura rojiza lo rodeaba a él y a Zoroark- mataste cruelmente a Pokemon inocentes uno tras otro -Charlina llegó con Laurina y ellas quedaron a un lado de Izak mientras la energía rodeaba a los Pokemon y chica- te atreviste a amanezarnos a mi familia y a mí estudiante -Izak apretó los puños molesto mientras él aura crecía- yo estoy...yo estoy...-el cabello de Charlina se volvió rojo y sus ojos verdes brillantes y sus altas se volvieron blancas, el pelo de Laurina pasó de azul a blanco y las partes amarillas a negras también pasó a su forma mega, Zoroark cambió el color de su melena arroja carmesí y se dividió en dos colas y ambas colas tenían un mechón negro, sus patas hasta las cintura eran blancos con garras rojas, sus manos hasta los codos el pelo se volvió blanco al igual que su cabeza ganando marcas rojas en su frente de un círculo con dos lindas verticales a los lados, sus ojos se estaban volviendo verdes- ¡Yo...Yo estoy furioso Berseck! -Izak grito molesto y él aura aumento de tamaño en los cuatro presentes-


	55. Chapter 55

**Él pokemon Clonado máximo**

La batalla entre Izak y Berseck continúa, Ash había salido del edificio en la espalda de su mega charizard, Charizard voló lo más rápido que pudo mientras el Arceus Clonado estaba volando rodeando la isla-

Ash -Bruce lo llamo montado en su Braviary- escucha debemos evitar que ese clon salga de la isla y que vaya a lugares poblados

Entendido entonces ataquemos con todo nuestra fuerza -dijo Ash sonriendo, Pikachu dio un grito afirmando su entusiasmo y Greninja solo tenía listo su shuriken de agua pero aún no había pasado a su mega forma- Greninja estas muy cansado ¿crees que puede seguir?

"Por supuesto de gosaru" -dijo Greninja sonriendo seguro-

Bien entonces -Bruce liberó a Electivire en la espalda de Braviary- ¡Electivire usa trueno en Arceus y Braviary usa tornado! -Electivire lanzó un leve relámpago al cielo y este atrajo una tormenta de rayos, de un momento a otro el trueno cayó del cielo y golpeó a Arceus en el cuerpo, Braviary solo alejado con fuerza y soltó un viento fuerte de sus alas soltando ondas de energía blanca que le dieron a Arceus causando una explosión-

¡Pikachu usa Atactrueno! ¡Greninja usa Shuriken de Agua! -Ash grito, Greninja choco sus manos creando una shuriken de agua y la lanzó, Pikachu salgo y grito disparando un rayo de su cuerpo golpeando la shuriken de Greninja haciendo que está se volviera más grande y cubierta de rayos- ¡Charizard usa Lanzallamas! -Charizard grito y disparo un lanzallamas azul de su boca, los dos ataques le dieron a Arceus en el cuerpo causando una gran explosión, Ash vio sonriendo la nube de humo en donde habían impacto los ataques, pero eso el humo pasó volando por el poder oscuro de Arceus- ¡No puede ser!

A pesar de nuestros ataques apenas le hicimos un leve rasguño -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Así es Arceus es el Pokemon más poderoso de todos, no podrán hacerle ni un rasguño -dijo Ray sonriendo- ¡Arceus usa poder ancestral! -Arceus grito disparando una onda de energía blanca de su cuerpo, la energía blanca paso cerca de ellos pero termino impactando en la base del edificio cuasando una fuerte explosión, el edificio tembló con fuerza mientras los científicos y personal estaban abandonando la isla, James estaba cargando a Jessie y ya estaba más lejos del edificio, en el cielo Arceus estaba estaba envuelto en energía blanca pero con rastros de energía negra-

Tiene un poder abominable Ash sigamos atacando -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Entendido oh -Ash saco de su bolsillo la pokebola maestra y luego vio donde estaba el edificio envuelto en llamas, en el edificio se escucharon unos impactos y luego un resplandor dorado oscuro, Mega Golurk estaba lanzando golpes con los puños envueltos en energía dorada, Berseck estaba gritando mientras Golurk atacaba, los Pokemon de Izak estaban saltando de lado esquivando los ataques, Izak grito haciendo que dl poder de sus Pokemon en mega formas aumentarán-

¡Laurina puño incremento! -Izak grito y Laurina avanzó con sus puños envueltos en energía roja dorada, choco los puños con con los golpes de Golurk causando un impacto por el ataque, los ataques siguieron chocando hasta que explotaron causando que todo se cubriera de humo- ¡Zoroark usa lanzallamas Charlina apóyalo! -Charlina cargo a Zoroark y los dos dispararon un lanzallamas de sus bocas golpeando la espalda de Golurk cuasando una explosión de llamas-

¡Golurk usa Hiperrayo! -Golurk se giró disparando un hiperrayo de su cara cortando el techo tratando de golpea r a Charlina la cual estaba volando esquivando los ataques, Berseck estaba molesto-

¡Laurina usa Pulso dragón! -Izak grito serio y Laurina disparo un pulso dragón rojo de sus manos y avanzó hacia Golurk-

¡Golurk sujétalo! -Berseck grito y Golurk avanzó envuelto en energía dorada y negra, sujeto el ataque con sus manos y quedo forcejeando con el ataque hasta que el dragón lo mordió y exploto, Charlina y Laurina se alejaron mientras Zoroark estaba más alejado, Golurk salió corriendo del humo y lanzó un golpe dándole a Laurina directo en el cuerpo, Laurina termino impactada contra el muro y lo atravesó eso con fuerza, Izak se quejó sintiendo dolor en toda la espalda y su bata se rompió un poco, Izak solo aguanto el dolor-

¡Zoroark usa pulso noche! -Zoroark avanzó corriendo y salto dándole un golpe a Golurk en la espalda soltando una onda de energía roja y dorada, Golurk termino hundido en el suelo hasta que cayó al piso inferior, causando una explosión, Charlina avanzó envuelta en llamas, concentro fuego en su puño derecho y formó una esfera, Golurk ase levanto lanzó un golpe con puño incremento, los dos ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión, Charlina salto a un lado evitando el peor daño, disparo un lanzallamas de su boca y Golurk extendió el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Laurina avanzó detrás de él usando aura esfera y extendió su brazo derecho chocando la esfera con Golurk y esta exploto cubriendo todo de llamas, Golurk salió de las llamas y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía, Charlina voló esquivando el ataque pero Zoroark y Laurina no, Izak se quejó del dolor y se sujeto el pecho, Golurk salto lanzó otro golpe, Charlina lo esquivo y concentro fuego en su mano derecha, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo soltando Infierno, el cuerpo de Golurk se cubrió de llamas, Charlina salió del lugar sujetando a Zoroark y Laurina, Golurk los siguió hasta quedar en el primer piso el cual se estaba desmoronando un poco, Izak se alejó más hasta que Golurk quedó frente a ellos, Golurk con mentir energía en su cara cuando una esfera de Hiperrayo, Charlina disparo sus lanzallamas junto a Zoroark y Laurina disparo su pulso dragón, Golurk solto du hiperrayo rayo, los ataques chocaron con fuerza hasta explotar en el salón, el lugar había sido destruido por la explosión y todos estaban heridos con leves marcas de golpes mientras Golurk se veía algo grisáceo-

Pude sentir todo eso -dijo Berseck sorprendido- pude sentir todo el dolor que Golurk experimento pero más que nada me sorprende que tú también sientas dolor

Esa es la unión que tenemos con nuestros Pokemon, tú por otra parte manipulaste al tuyo para darle más poder nada más -dijo Izak serio- estuviste jugando con la vida de diferentes Pokemon hasta que cumpliste tu enfermiza meta

No importa lo que pase no me detendré hasta que vea al mundo de rodillas ante mí -dijo Berseck riendo un poco, se escucharon algunos estruendos en el edifico y comenzó a temblar- ya veo Ray comenzó a atacar usando al Arceus Clonado bien ahora todo sera sumergido en la oscuridad

Estas loco -dijo Izak molesto- ¡No dejaré que hagas perder mi tiempo! ¡Es hora de terminar con esta pelea! -los Pokemon se y Charlina se pusieron en guardia viendo a Golurk, Charlina avanzó gritando mientras Golurk lanzó un puño incremento, Charlina giró en el aire y disparo una lanzallamas en el cuerpo de Golurk causando una explosión en Golurk, Golurk cayó de rodillas u disparo piedras de color plateado de su cuerpo, Charlina se cruzó de brazos pero los ataques le dieron en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Charlina grito abriendo sus alas y Laurina avanzó hacia Golurk, Golurk trató de atraparla pero Laurina fue más rápida y le dio un golpe con la ayuda esfera causando una fuerte explosión en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder, Berseck se quejó un poco sujetando su estómago- ¡Eso es! ¡Zoroark ataca a Berseck! -Zoroark se sorprendió y el asintio, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Golurk se quejó por un golpe y retrocedió un poco, vio a Zoroark y lo sujeto del cuerpo para levantarlo y lo lanzó al suelo, Zoroark se quejó del dolor, Izak se quejó y se sujeto el cuerpo-

¡Esto termina aquí Izak! -dijo Berseck riendo un poco- ¡Hiperrayo! -Golurk disparo el hiperrayo causó una fuerte explosión pero eso Berseck y Golurk comenzaron a quejarse de dolor, Golurk cayó de rodillas al suelo pero se levanto y en eso parte de su cuerpo se agrietó, Laurina avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara con puño incremento, Charlina y Zoroark dispararon un lanzallamas y le dieron a Golurk en el cuerpo, Izak estaba viendo como Golurk cayó de rodillas parecía cansado y su cuerpo también- tú no puedes derrotar, te regresaré esto diez veces, no, mejor que sean cien veces más -Golurk se levanto molesto mientras Izak veía todo serio-

Renunció -dijo Izak molesto, el lugar volvió a temblar y el edificio por el exterior se estaba derrumbando pero el último piso estaba estable-

¡¿Pero quieres decir con renunció?! -dijo Berseck sorprendido- Golurk sigue atacando -Golurk trató de moverse pero era más lento y titubeaba al moverse- ¿Golurk?

A consecuencia de usar ese extraño poder el cuerpo de Golurk ya no puede seguir peleando, está usando demasiada energía, más de la que su cuerpo puede soportar, su cuerpo y poder han perdido potencia y se corrompen así que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo -dijo Izak serio mientras Berseck estaba temblando del enojo- ya estoy satisfecho, tu edifico se está destruyendo, todo tu equipo se escapó y tu gran plan está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque te obsesionaste con tener un poder inigualable me das lastima -sonrío y se burlo un momento- y lo peor es que no lograste nada en toda tu pobre vida -se burlo- no tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo o si tu Pokemon va a morir es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre, creo que gracias al Pokemon que le día Ash podra detener a Arceus y reducir todo el poder que querías darle así que tendremos la ventaja -Izak suspiro y las mega evoluciones se deshicieron, Izak guardo a Laurina y a Zoroark en sus pokebolas y Charlina solo quedó cansada en sus brazos-

Berseck no vuelvas a causar problemas -dijo Izak tranquilo- ¡Y tampoco quiero volver a ver tu cara! -se reír o hasta llegar a la ventana más grande- Charlina dime ¿aún puedes volar?

Si un poco solo estoy cansada -dijo Charlina sonrio, se paro y ayudó a Izak para saliera con el-

¡Maldito quiero que sepas que yo...no pienso...Perder! -Berseck grito molesto y Golurk disparo un hiperrayo contra los dos, Charlina lo esquivo pero el ataque dio a una esquina causando una explosión y la mirad del edifico comenzó a caer, Berseck sonrió mientras Izak se dio la vuelta molesto-

Eres un grandísimo Estupido -dijo Izak serio, iba a hacer algo pero noto algo más, Golurk comenzó a gritar y su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse gris- ¡Charlina salgamos de aquí! -Charlina lo saco alejándolo del edifico un momento por dentro Golurk estaba disparando energía sin control dañando la estructura del edificio hasta que el piso se derrumbó y dejó que Golurk y Berseck cayeran al piso de abajo, se escucho un fuerte estruendo e Izak vio como el piso comenzó a quemarse-

¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Charlina nerviosa-

Déjalo ya nada podemos hacer para ayudarlos -dijo Izak serio, Charlina solo se alejó del lugar algo molesta y vieron como Arceus estaba peleando contra Ash y Bruce- esos dos necesitan ayuda -Charlina trató de volar más rápido pero no pudo- ¡Ash! -Ash lo escucho y Charizard se dio la vuelta para ir a ayudarlos, Charizard voló hacia ellos y los cargo-

Izak ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Ash preocupado-

Claro que si no te preocupes -dijo Izak sonriendo, Charizard los llevo al suelo e Izak vio como Braviary estaba tratando de distraer a Arceus- ese clon será un verdadero problema Ash aún tienes la Master Ball ¿qué te di?

Si aquí la tengo -dijo Ash sorprendido y mostró la pokebola-

Bien Ash usa ese clon ahora -dijo Izak serio, de su bolsillo tomó un audífono y su pokedex- ten -le dio el micrófono y él se lo puso en su oreja derecha- este es un comunicador que nos permitirán entablar una comunicación a larga distancia úsalo

Está bien ¿qué debo hacer? -dijo Ash confundido-

Ve y usa el Pokemon de la Master Ball yo estaré aquí está prisa -dijo Izak sonriendo, Ash asintio sonriendo y volvió a subir en la espalda de Charizard, Charizard voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar cerca del Arceus Clonado, Bruce estaba alejándose un poco para ser víctima de los ataques del Arceus-

Bien aquí vamos -dijo Ash nervioso y saco la Master Ball- ¡Sal Rayquaza! -de la pokebola apareció un destello blanco el cual se elevó atrapando a Ash y a Charizard, el destello se elevó en el cielo y soltó un brillo blanco aclarando el cielo, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo al pokemon que Ash había llamado era un Mega Rayquaza pero su cuerpo en vez de ser verde era blanco, las partes negras de su cuerpo habían cambiado a un color azul oscuro, los bigotes de su forma mega ahora eran dorados con un leve brillo rojizo- este es el último proyecto de Izak Mega Rayquaza mezclado con ADN de Arceus -Rayquaza lanzó un rugido viendo a su oponente- ¡ahora ve!

¡Maldito seas Izak! ¡Te maldigo por cruzarte en mi camino! -Ray grito molesto mientras Izak se reía un poco de dl suelo viendo su último Pokemon Clonado enfrentar al clon de Arceus-

Ash escúchame -dijo Izak activando el comunicador- Mega Rayquaza tiene diferentes ataques poderosos de ultimo nivel úsalos con cuidado

Entendido -dijo Ash sonriendo- ¡bien probemos tu fuerza Rayquaza! -Rayquaza rugio mientras Pikachu estaba en su cabeza- ¡Usa Lanzallamas! -Rayquaza respiro onda y concentro llamas doradas de su boca, solo disparo una lanzallamas dorado y rojizo de su boca-

¡Usa escudo! -Ray estaba serio y Arceus creó un campo de energía verde que detuvo el ataque pero lo fue empujando más- ¡¿qué?! Este Pokemon es más fuerte...-el lanzallamas se detuvo y Ray gruñó molesto- ¡Usa trueno! -Arceus lanzó un rayo al Celia atrayendo nubes de tormenta y de este cayó un gran rayo amarillo-

¡Ash usa Velocidad extrema rápido! -grito Izak en el comunicador-

Entendido ¡Velocidad extrema! -Ash grito y Rayquaza se cubrió de energía blanca, avanzó de forma rápida evitando el rayo y apareció detrás de Arceus- ¡Usa pulso Dragón! -el cuerpo de Rayquaza se cubrió de energía dorada y soltó una silueta de sí mismo hecha de energía que avanzó hacia Arceus, el dragon dorado choco con Arceus causando una fuerte explosión pero Arceus salió levemente herido-

¡Esto no se quedará así! -dijo Ray molesto- ¡Arceus usa Atactrueno! -Arceus se cubrió de energía dorada y disparo un Atactrueno de su cuerpo, Rayquaza lo volvió a esquivar con velocidad extrema-

¡Usa Atactrueno! -Ash grito y Rayquaza rugio soltando un Atactrueno de su cuerpo, Arceus apenas lo pudo esquivar y recibió el impacto cuasando una fuerte explosión en el cielo, Arceus avanzó envuelto energía anaranjada y le dio un golpe a Rayquaza en el cuerpo causando un fuerte impacto y explosión, Rayquaza se elevó en el aire y avanzó envuelto en energía dorada, Arceus lo imito y los dos chocaron sus cabezas causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Rayquaza se adoro rápido- ¡Usa pulso dragón! -volvió a disparar un dragón dorado de su cuerpo, Arceus lo esquivo usando velocidad extrema, se cubrió de energía morada y avanzó rápido hacia el- ¡Usa velocidad extrema! -Rayquaza avanzó rápido hacia Arceus y los dos chocaron causando un fuerte impacto y una onda de sonido se liberó en la isla, la isla entera tembló un poco pero igual los dos Pokemon avanzaron en el aire chocando entre ellos, se crearon tres impactos en el cielo pero Ash estaba preocupado viendo que Arceus no se debelitaba-

Usa poder antiguo -Arceus se cubrió de una energía plateada y disparo una esfera de energía plateada-

¡Usa llamarada! -Rayquaza rugio cubriendo su hocico de fuego dorado y lo disparo deformando una estrella frente l, los dos ataques chocaron cuasando una fuerte explosión en el cielo, los dos se vieron alejados- ¡Aún no terminamos! ¡Usa tornado! -Rayquaza avanzó hacia Arceus y comenzó a rodearlo soltando un viento feroz, el viento se convirtió en un tomando manteniendo a Arceus dentro del tornado, Ray se estaba sujetando de la cabeza de Arceus para mantenerse a pie- ¡Usa lanzallamas! -Rayquaza grito lanzando un lanzallamas dorado, los dos ataques chocaron causando que se creará un tornado de fuego encerrando a Arceus en el, Arceus estaba gritando de dolor sin poder moverse-

¡Esto no terminara aquí! -dijo Ray molesto- ¡usa Mega carga! -el cuerpo de Arceus se cubrió de una energía anaranjada y avanzó corriendo en el aire y salió del tornado deshaciéndolo y avanzó hacia Rayquaza dándole un golpe en el cuerpo causando una gran explosión, Rayquaza cayó un poco del aire y Arceus de cubrió de energía blanca y disparo una esfera de energía plateada, dl ataque le dio a Rayquaza cuasando una fuerte explosión, Rayquaza grito de dolor pero aún se mantuvo a flote-

¡Usa carga Dragón! -los dos Pokemon se cubrieron de energía y avanzaron formando un dragón de energía, los dos ataques terminaron impactando causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, se formó una esfera de fuego en el cielo mientras Izak y Bruce veían como continuaba la batalla, Rayquaza salió del fuego y le dio un golpe con la cola a Arceus justo en su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo provocando un temblor, Rayquaza avanzó hacia envuelto en fuego dorado, el suelo tembló y varias rocas salieron disparas envueltas en energía, las rocas le dieron en algunas partes del cuerpo a Rayquaza causando una fuerte explosión, Rayquaza salió quejándose y gritando del dolor y Arceus avanzó disparando una bola de fuego dándole al cuerpo de Rayquaza, Rayquaza se levanto y avanzó hacia Arceus, disparo una rayo de energía plateada dándole a Arceus cuasando un explosion, los dos Pokemon clonados estaban heridos y se iban alentando más y más-

Esta pelea ya es inútil -dijo Ash serio- solo has torturados a Pokemon inocentes para crear tu supuesto Pokemon más poderoso so es o se hace, no, prohibido deberás pagar por esto

No me importa, además tú supuesto maestro creo este monstruo -dijo Ray sonriendo- no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir así nada más terminaré con esto usando toda la fuerza de Arceus ¡elévate! -Arceus hizo caso elevándose en el cielo has lo más alto- ¡Usaremos la explosión del universo! -Arceus grito y un rayo cayó a su cuerpo cubriéndolo de energía dorada, el poder de Arceus se convirtió en una esfera de energía azul y dorada que aumentaba en su cuerpo- Esta técnica es la más fuerte que he puesto a Arceus es una habilidad única

Ash la energía je esta acumulando es demasiada, debes evitar que te golpee -dijo Izak serio mientras le hablaba a Ash con el comunicador-

¿Cómo hago? -dijo Ash nervioso-

Lánzale una técnica la más fuerte que tiene el Rayquaza es la del pulso dragón pero todavía la puedes hacerla más fuerte mezclándolo con otro ataque -dijo Izak serio-

Bien los imitaremos -dijo Ash serio, Rayquaza atrajo un rayo a su cuerpo para usar carga y trueno- ¡Pulso dragón! -disparo un rayo de energía que tomó forma de dragón dorado y avanzó, Arceus solo libero un rayo de energía de color azul y amarillo de su cuerpo, los dos ataques chocaron en el cielo creando una esfera entre los dos, Rayquaza estaba siendo empujado mientras el poder aumentaba-

¡Ash sal de ahí sí esa esfera estalla tú también saldrás afectado! -Izak grito por el comunicador asustado, Ash estaba abrazando a Pikachu pero no se soltaba de la espalda Rayquaza- ¡Maldición! -de su bolsillo saco una Master Ball- es hora de que vueles sal ahora -la lanzó pero no se vio que Pokemon salió, la energía de ambos Pokemon iba en aumento mientras que Ash apenas podía mantenerse en la espalda de Rayquaza, la energía termino explotando soltando un resplandor amarillo que cubrió a ambos clones, Ash termino siendo alejado del ataque mientras que Izak apareció en la espalda de un Lugia de piel blanca y roja, el Lugia pasó e Izak pudo atrapar a Ash en medio del vuelo- te dije que salieras de ahí

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Ash sorprendido- ¿este es Lugia?

Es mi primer clon, es el clon de Lugia y Charlina fue mi primer experimento -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras que Lugia solo aulló sonriendo, Lugia termino de volar y los llevo a un lugar alejado junto a Bruce para descansar -

Bien creo que todo termino -dijo Ash sorprendido, el humo paso y se vio como el cuerpo del Arceus Clonado iba cayendo hasta impactarse en el suelo, en medio del humo el cuerpo del mega Rayquaza se estaba deshaciendo en leves destellos hasta que se deshizo completamente- ¿qué pasó? Acaso el mega Rayquaza está...

Si Ash los clones son imperfectos -dijo Izak serio- este clon uso toda su energía en un último ataque y no pudo contra la fuerza del Arceus Clonado, al menos por lo que veo este Arceus ya está muriendo también -los cuatro volvieron a subir en Lugia y fueron a la zona de impacto viendo que el Arceus Clonado se estaba deshaciendo mientras Ray estaba herido acostado en el suelo- bien creo que todo se ha terminado

¿Qué hacemos con el? -dijo Bruce serio-

Solo dejémoslo aquí porque ese Arceus no va a sobrevivir, la isla ya no existe y dudo mucho que alguien venga por el -dijo Izak tranquilo, Ash estaba deacuerdo, Charlina se subió al lomo de Lugia y se fueron todos juntos, tardaron un rato en llegar a Kanto mientras Clemont estaba trabajando en una máquina-

¿Clemont ya puedes dejar de trabajar en ese extraño casco? -dijo Korrina fastidiada-

No este casco revolucionara a los chicos -dijo Clemont sonriendo- además me distrae desde que Ash y los demás se fueron -levanto un casco con lentes verdes en el frente y unas pequeñas antenas en la cabeza conectado a una máquina con un tubo- bien ahora ¿quién quiere probar mi máquina de aprendizaje y dialecto Pokemon? -todas las chicas se vieron entre ellas, Surei y Amy se acercaron a él y pusieron gestos de irritación-

Oye ¿Clemont eres alérgico a las vaginas? Porque eso explicaría mucho de porque estas todo el tiempo metido en la ciencia -dijo Surei molesta y Clemont se sonrojo un poco- si es alérgico

En vez de decir tonterías ¿probarías mi invento? -dijo Clemont sonriendo-

¿Qué hace? -dijeron las dos aburridas-

Es sencillo enciendo la computadora, busco un tema en particular y luego lo descargo atravesó de este casco directo al cerebro del usuario para hacer que aprenda toda la información en treinta segundos podría tener efectos secundarios -dijo Clemont sonriendo, Surei y Amy se vieron algo irritadas y las demás asustadas, Surei se acercó a Clemont y tomó el casco un momento, lo soltó y tomó a Clemont del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo y le dio un beso muy salvaje de lengua haciendo que Clemont se sonrojara y se quedara estático sin poder hacer nada, Amy trajo una silla y tomó el casco para después hacer algo en la computadora, Surei dejó a Clemont y lo dejo caer en la silla, Clemont estaba babeando y sonrojado con una gran sonrisa boba en su cara, Amy le puso el casco y luego encendió la computadora, el casco se iluminó y Clemont comenzó a gritar asustado y de dolor, se alejaron de él un poco mientras él veía imágenes de cosmético, vestidos de mujeres y demás pasar por su mente, hasta que el casco exploto, Clemont cayó al suelo herido y llorando- que crueldad

Aún estás vivo que milagro -dijo Amy aburrida- ¿dime qué sabes? -Clemont se levanto y dio un montón de información sobre vestidos dejando a todos sorprendidos-

¿Cómo se tanto de moda y vestidos? -dijo Clemont sorprendido- ¡funcionó! ¡Funcionó! -grito emocionado- máquina funciona tien tuena -se tapo la boca sorprendido- ¿cómo esto pasar?

De seguro es algún efecto secundario debe pasarte en unos días -dijo Surei riendo un poco-

Si claro -dijo Clemont sonriendo- pero...importante...es...que funciona..-sonrío- ¡Kyaaaa! -grito de forma aguda y chillona y luego se tapo la boca dejando a todos sorprendidos- ¿por qué grite así?

Debe ser otro efecto -dijo Amy riendo- tal vez empieces a gritar como...

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! -Clemont volvió a gritar de forma aguda-

Una frágil y tierna niñita -dijo Amy riendo un poco- eres un Looser -Surei se rió también y algunas igual- felicidades gritas como niña -Serena estaba un poco más alejada viendo el cielo cuando vio la figura del Lugia acercándose, se paró sosteniendo su mío en el pecho y entonces vio a Ash detrás de Izak-

¡Es Ash! -Serena grito sonriendo sorprendida- ¡regresaron! -todos se acercaron para ver a Izak un poco herido, Charlina, Ash, Pikachu y Bruce-

¡Amor volviste! -el harem de Ash se le trepó encima mientras Luci, Dianta y Amy fueron con Izak, después de algunos abrazos y de besos forzados que querían llevar a la cama, después de un rato Izak les explico todo lo que había pasado-

Entonces todo termino -dijo Luci sorprendida-

Si los clones de Pokemon legendarios ya no harán destrosos en el mundo -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Entonces podremos vivir tranquilos que alivio -dijo Surei sonriendo- pero ya no tengo casa ¿qué voy a hacer?

Puedes vivir conmigo -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Me voy con Izak -dijo Surei nerviosa abrazando a Izak- creo que ahora podré tener la vida que quiera no habrá nada que me limité

Si todo salió bien -dijo Clemont sonriendo- ¡kyaaaaaaaa! -todos se sorprendieron por el grito de niña de Clemont-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Es un efecto secundario de su invento que salió mal -dijo Surei sonriendo-


	56. Chapter 56

**El paso de los años**

Todo ha ido en calma y tranquilidad este último día donde Ash logró detener el ataque de los Pokemon legendarios clonados, Izak tuvo un volver a la isla ya que Bruce había olvidado a James y Jessie, cuando los encontró los llevo lo más rápido posible con Luci, ahora mismo Luci estaba corriendo en un hospital con Jessie en una cama y un equipo de dos enfermeras Joy con ella, James estaba corriendo con Izak a su lado-

¡Doctora ¿dígame Jessie estará bien?! -dijo James asustado-

No te puedo decir rápido enfermeras signos vitales -dijo Luci sería viendo los signos de Jessie a la cual la tuvieron conectada a una máscara de respiración-

Están débiles pero están a un nivel estable -dijo Joy asustada-

Rápido llévenla a cuidados intensivos -dijo Luci sería, las enfermeras la llevaron a un cuarto mientras ella se ponía un traje azul como un overol-

Por favor digame que ella se salvará -dijo James preocupado-

Haré lo que pueda pero no te garantizo nada -dijo Luci sería y James se quedó asustado, Luceli entró a la sala para analizar a Jessie, Bruce e Izak se quedaron en la sala de esperas con James sentado en el centro, esperaron por lo menos tres horas hasta que Luceli salió toda sudada y cansada, James s elevando y la vio- James ¿verdad? -el asintio- bien escucha no quiero darte esperanzas ni nada de eso pero quiero que me sigas -James la siguió hasta la sala donde Jessie estaba en la cama con un respirador puesto sus signos vitales estaban estables pero Jessie se veía algo palido- logre aislar y controlar la droga, pero esta muy débil y sus piernas heridas, no había comido ni bebido nada en días eso la dejara en un estado algo parecido al coma, estará así no se por cuánto tiempo -James se sentó a su lado y vio a Jessie dormida-

¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? -dijo James nervioso-

Solo unos días, mientras esté dormida le daremos sueros, vitaminas y demás para mantenerla viva cuando despierte es posible que no camine por un tiempo -dijo Luceli algo sería-

Entiendo ¿me puedo quedar aquí? -dijo James asustado-

Si, pero mantenerla con vida no será gratis James, también ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte o tienes dinero? -dijo Luceli intranquila-

Bueno nosotros no teníamos dinero, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro y conseguíamos lo que Giovani nos mandaba para comer -dijo James decaido- también deje mi casa muy joven...

James Giovanni esta muerto así como el equipo Rokect y sus planes -dijo Izak tranquilo mientras James bajo la mirada- si gustas puedes trabajar aquí o en mi casa y como pago les pagaré a ti y a Jessie el tratamiento

¿Harías eso por mí? -dijo James sorprendido e Izak asintio- pero el equipo robo tu Garchomp, los atacamos ¿y me extenderás las manos solo así?

Oye no miro las cosas malas, solo veo frente a mí a un joven que perdió su camino -dijo Izak tranquilo- yo te brindo una segunda oportunidad para cambiar todo lo malo que has hecho, ¿quieres ser un ladron sin nada ni para comer o quieres ser el joven que le salvó la vida a esta mujer que te necesita? -James vio a Jessie pálida y sufriendo en la cama-

Lo haré, gracias por la oportunidad y esto lo hago por Jessie -dijo James deprimido, Izak sonrio y asintio-

Bien te traeré ropa y algo para comer -dijo Bruce sonriendo, James se quedó a lado de Jessie día y noche, Luceli logró conseguirle trabajo a James como conserve, James era hábil para algunas máquinas y cosas computacionales así que no solo limpiaba el hospital si no que también ayudaba en su mantenimiento y buen funcionamiento pero todos los días estuvo al pendiente de Jessie, duró una semana pero Jessie al final despertó y James estaba a su lado usando una playera blanca, un pantalón azul y unos tenis blanco-

Jessie -dijo James sonriendo viendo a Jessie despierta- que bueno que despiertas

¿Qué...pasó...James..? -dijo Jessie intranquila y débil-

Tranquila solo tranquila estás muy débil -dijo James sonriendo y llorando- que alivio que estás bien -después de unas horas Jessie se sintió mejor y comenzó a comer de forma tranquila algo ligero para que no le cayera mal al estómago- bien Jessie Giovanni esta muerto y el equipo Rokect ya no existe

¿Qué? -dijo Jessie sorprendida, trato de moverse pero no pudo- ¿qué me pasó y en donde estoy? -James le explicó todo, como Giovani fue derrotado tan fácil, las muerte de sus Pokemon para el proyecto Kimera, sus captura y violacion por días hasta como Luceli le salvó la vida, no omitió nada pero al saber de todos sus Pokemon Jessie comenzó a llorar- ¿ahora qué nos queda?

Pues sólo podemos estar juntos Jessie aquí gano dinero, tengo un cuarto en la casa del científico Caine, hay comida, un buen ambiente ya no tenemos que robar Pokemon -dijo James intranquilo- fue tan amable que yo no puedo traicionar su confianza Jessie y más porque te salvaron

Si tienes razón -dijo Jessie intranquila viendo las sabanas en su cuerpo- James hazme un favor el único favor que te he pedido

Si lo que quieras -dijo James sorprendido-

Quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes -dijo Jessie asustada y James asintio-

Si no te dejaré sola de nuevo lo prometo -dijo James sonriendo y le dio un abrazo, Luceli e Izak vieron todo sonriendo y deseando lo mejor para ellos, Jessie no pudo usar sus piernas después de eso así que James la llevaba a pasear usando una silla de ruedas, Jessie estaba en el hospital y James la llevaba al criadero Pokemon de Izak, Izak le ofreció a Jessie ser la cuidadora Pokemon cuando se recuperará a lo cual Jessie acepto, James siguió trabajando en el hospital de diferentes trabajos pequeños, después de unos días Izak pasó a recoger a Surei y Dianta las cuales se habían quedado en la casa de Ash, ahora ese último día todo era normal, Clemont seguia gritando como niña debido a su invento, después de unas horas Izak, Dianta, Amy y Surei estaban listos para irse a la Region Kalos todos juntos, Surei estaba hablando con las chicas que eran novias de Ash-

Gracias por dejar que me quedara estos días después de escapar de mi prisión -dijo Surei sonriendo-

No hay de qué, pero puedes venir cada vez que quieras te recibiremos con gusto -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Si recuerda esta es tu segunda casa -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Es una lástima que te tengas que ir extrañare a mi amiga en los juegos y travesuras -dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero de tristeza hacia Amy-

Yo también te voy a extrañar Bonnie pero mi papá dice que cuando sea mayor me dejara viajar por las regiones -dijo Amy sonriendo- algún día iré a tu gimnasio a verte -las dos niñas se abrazan sonriendo-

Bueno Ash esta es la despedida por ahora -dijo Izak sonriendo, estrechó su mano con la de Ash el cual asintio sonriendo- cuídate mucho muchacho recuerda porque eres el cerebro de la frontera ahora, deacuerdo con el código de la batalla de la frontera empezaras tus labores dentro de dos semanas

Si gracias por todo maestro Izak -dijo Ash sonriendo- Surei espero que te vaya bien

Gracias Bestia pero ni creas que te vendré a ver pero cuídate -dijo Surei sonriendo, Ash trató de abrazarla pero ella se giró y lo dejo caer al suelo- bueno Clemont recuerda estudia mucho, esfuérzate y no tengas pánico de hablar con una mujer -le hablo con calma y Clemont asintio- ¿qué te pasa? -Clemont levanto la mano-

¡Kyaaaa! -Clemont grito como niña de nuevo- eso cuando siento que grito como niña siento un hormigueo en la boca pero gracias tratare de ser el mejor inventor de todos -Surei sonrio y le dio una llamada en la espalda- señor Bruce estoy listo para volver y ser su pupilo

Qué gusto Clemont -dijo Bruce sonriendo- prepárate porque tendrás fiesta unidad 1, luego competencia de bebidas unidad 1 entrenaras mucho, estudiaras mucho pero más que nada te haré que veas y manosees chichis como profesional -Clemont se sorprendió por lo ultimo pero asintio, uno a uno se fueron retirando de ahí mientras y sus novias se quedaban en casa-

Bien creo que es todo -dijo Ash sonriendo- bien vamos es hora de ser un verdadero maestro Pokemon estoy ansioso por el futuro -las chicas sonrieron porque Ash jamás perdió ese ánimo que lo caracterizaba y así pasaron diez años en la vida de Ash-

En la vida de Ash pasaron muchos cambios, su esposa legal fue Serena pero mantuvo su relación con las demás chicas, con el tiempo creció bastante ganando una altura de 1.70 de alto, su piel siguió igual de bronceada, su cuerpo Maduro y decidió entrenándolo un poco para tener músculos marcados, su actitud y comportamiento presentaron siento nivel de madurez pero su conducta en batalla jamás cambio, su forma de vestir era una camisa roja de manga corta con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos, él era conocido como el más fuerte de los cerebros de las frontera por sus Pokemon que podían mega evolucionar, así como el sus novias también fueron cambiando bastante-

 **Misty-** Misty y Ash mantuvieron su relación por años pero Misty tenía que volver al gimnasio de ciudad celeste para dar las medallas para las ligas de cada año, cuando pasaron cinco años ella decidió pasarle el el gimnasio a sus hermanas las cuales casi lo convierten en un salón de eventos Pokemon, con el paso de los años Misty desarrolló más su cuerpo ganando pechos pequeños pero al menos algo, mantuvo su relación con Ash dándole siete años hasta que tuvieron una hija de nombre Nina, Niña tenía la apariencia de Misty pero los ojos y marcas de Ash en las mejillas con el cabello anaranjado como el de Misty, actualmente ella tiene tres años-

 **May-** May logró convertirse en una buena coordinadora Pokemon, cuando tuvo suficiente de los eventos volvió con Ash para formar su propia familia, pero aún le fallaba algo igual que a Misty y espera saber cocinar, May y Misty tuvieron que aprender a cocinar siendo instruidas por la señora Delia, al principio fue rudo y malo pero lograron mejorar, May se quedó con Ash y cuatro años más tarde tuvo un hijo con el, el hijo de ambos se llamaba James, tenía el cabello café alborotado como el de Ash pero sin sus puntas a los lados de su cabeza, su piel era clara y tenía los ojos como los de May, May estaba muy encariñada con el así que cuando cumplió seis años le dio un Torchic, actualmente el niño tiene seis años con unos pocos meses-

 **Anabel-** Anabel se quedó en la mansión con Ssh debido a su embarazo y porque ella sería al cerebro de la frontera que se quedaría con Ash para así tener dos cerebros de la frontera en un solo lugar, con el paso de los años ella siguió como estaba excepto por su busto el cual creció gracias al embarazo, aún no pasaba a Cinthia pero ya tenía copa B, ella tuvo un hijo al cual llamó Antonio, su cabello era azulado oscuros lo peinaba de forma elegante hacia la derecha, su piel era blanca con los ojos de Ash, había sido educado por su madre para ser amable con los Pokemon, había adquirido la habilidad de entender los sentimientos de los Pokemon, igual que su padre le atraían las batallas y espera algún día entender la fusión que Ash tenía con Greninja, Ash veia que el tenía un buen potencial y un sentimiento puro hacia los Pokemon por lo cual le dio una Ralts la cual encajaba con su manera de ser actualmente tiene 9 años y espera cumplir diez pronto-

 **Dawn-** ella siguió con los concursos unos cuantos años hasta que al final cumplió con todas sus ideas y deseos para volver con Ash, ella maduro en su cuerpo en todos los sentidos, después de tres años de viajes ella decidió quedarse con Ash y tuvieron una hija llamada Daniela, la niña era idéntica a Dawn pero su cabello era negro como el de Ash, tenía los ojos de Dawn hasta tenía las marcas de Ash en sus mejillas, tenía siete años, ella ayudaba cuidar a los Pokemon le gustaban los concursos como a su madre así que esperaba ser una buena coordinadora algún día, el primer Pokemon que eligio para hacer era un Snivy-

 **Cinthia-** Cinthia dejó su título de campeona de Sinnoh para quedarse a vivir con Ash, aún mantuvo el dinero para dejarlo en manos de Ash para mantener a la familia, su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho pero el embarazo le dejo los senos un poco más grandes, ella logró tener una hija parecida a ella en todos los sentidos pero sus ojos eran los de Ash, la niña se llamó Gina, tenía el cabello rubio corto con los mismos adornos para el cabello que su madre, tenía diez años y fue la primera hija que Ash tuvo y por lo tanto la mayor de todos sus hijos, usaba un vestido negro y tenía una conducta muy amable hacia todos, su primer Pokemon fue la pequeña Riolu blanca que nació de Gardevoir y Lucario ella espera poder llegar a tener lazos tan fuerte con sus Pokemon y también espera llegar a ser la campeona de alguna liga como sus padres, tiene diez años-

 **Iris-** Iris viajó por por todas las regiones durante algunos años tomando descanso entre región y region para ir a ver a Ash, ella logró capturar a un Pokemon dragón de cada una de las regiones y tenía un equipo de Pokemon Dragon, ella estuvo seis años viajando hasta que regresó a establecerse con Ash como la campeona actual de Unova, sus cuerpo se había desarrollado, sus pechos eran copa B al menos y sus caderas tenían más curvas, después de varios intentos termino embarazada de gemelos, ella dio a luz a un niño y a una niña, ambos tenían los mismos rasgos de su madre, los dos tenían la piel morena con cabello morado, el pequeño niño era una copia exacta de Ash y la niña era idéntica a Iris, ambos tienen cerca de los dos años de edad, el niño se llama Aron y la niña Ashley ese nombre lo escogió como burla hacia Ash cuando lo vistió de mujer pero también lo hizo porque el nombre le había gustado-

 **Serena-** Serena se quedó con Ash desde el principio, a pesar de que quería ser la reina de Kalos no valía la pena dejar a Ash y ella quedarse sola, si se convertía en la reina de Kalos ya no podría ver a Ash y sus deseos de estar con él se irían, ella se estableció con Ash mientras Miette regresó a Kalos para intentar ser la reina de Kalos, Serena quedó embarazada después de un año y tuvo una niña parecida a ella pero con los ojos de Ash, la pequeña tenía una piel clara, cabello castillo y una leve marca en sus mejillas, la pequeña se llamaba Sara, era algo imperactiva pero muy amable y avances tímida, ella tenía ocho años, usaba un gorro blanco con una pokebola en el centro, una blusa rosada y un short negro con unos tenias rosas, amaba los Pokemon de tipo agua y el primero que escogió fue un Froakie, su madre quiere que ella elija su camino su pero su abuela la quiere convertir en corredora de Rhyhorn a lo cual ella se niega siempre y empieza a correr para esconderse de la abuela-

 **Miette-** el caso de Miette fue un poco complicado, Miette quería ser la reina de Kalos así que volvió y por varios años estuvo entrenándose pero apenas le dieron una oportunidad ella aceptó y dejó a Ash pidiéndole disculpas pero sus sueños eran más importantes para ella, Ash lo entendió y la dejo ir-

 **Korrina-** Korrina seguía siendo la lider de gimnasio de Kalos pero ella tenía 27 años y es la única que no le ha dado un hijo o hija a Ash debido a la excusa de que trabajó mucho para tener su cuerpo no le daría una hija o hijo a Ash hasta dentro de otros diez años o cuando sienta que sea la hora para ella, entre sus descansos ella vuelve a Kanto para ver a Ash y a los niños, ella como su Lucario eran muy queridos ahí-

 **Alexa y Violeta-** las dos hermanas siguieron con sus carreras pero lograron entablar una familia, las dos tuvieron hijos al mismo tiempo era como si los dos niños fueran gemelos pero la única diferencia era el color de cabello, el hijo de Violeta Sam tenía el cabello como el sueño rubio pero más oscuro con sus ojos, el hijo de Alexa Alex tenía el cabello algo grisáceo, los dos eran hijos de Ash, cada uno tenía el mismo gusto que sus madres, a Sam y a Alex le gustan la fotografía sobre todo fotografiar a los Pokemon de diferentes tipos, ambos tienen ya siete años y su padre les regalo una cámara de plástico resistente a caídas, el Pokemon favorito de Sam era un Pichu y el Pokemon de Alex era una Eevee-

Clemont siguió gritando como niña por días hasta que el efecto se le pasó, siguió sus estudios como le dijo Bruce y fue mejorando con el tiempo, Bonnie siguió tratando de encontrarle novia pero Clemont se negaba debido a que sus estudios eran más importantes, pasaron los Díez años y Clemont se convirtió en un científico importante sus inventos eran muy requeridos en la region Kalos pero más que nada logró toparse con una antigua amiga la cual estaba por convertirse en su esposa, Bonnie por su parte logró llegar a la madurez y se convirtió en una entrenadora de Pokemon tipo eléctrico y tomó el lugar de Clemont en el gimnasio, sus expresiones seguían siendo algo infantil es a pesar de tener 18 años o más, como Clemont estaba por casarse ella se hizo cargo del gimnasio, después de todos los cambios Bonnie y Clemont aún tenían contacto con Ash y Serena-

Hoy era un día normal en la mansión Ketchum, los niños estaban jugando con sus Pokemon, Sara estaba corriendo con Froakie detrás de ella, sus demás hermanos iban por ella-

Muy bien Froakie usa tu espuma y atrápalos -dijo Sara sonriendo, Froakie salto y lanzó la espuma-

Ataque de espuma todos esquiven -dijo Gina sonriendo, todos saltaron evitando el ataque, Alex estaba corriendo y le dio en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, su Eevee se rió un poco y le ayudó a quitarse la espuma- que lento eres Alex

Déjame en paz Gina tú solo lo esquivaste y yo no reaccione eso pasó -dijo Alex molesto-

En otras palabras eres de lenta reacción -dijo Antonio sonriendo, hasta Ralts se rió un poco-

Yo tomé fotos si las pasas rápido se ve en cámara lenta su cara -dijo Sam riendo mostrando su cámara-

Déjame ver -dijo Sara riendo-

Si yo también quiero ver -dijo Gina riendo un poco, Sam puso las fotos y las paso lentamente mostrando cómo la espuma cayó en la cara de Alex hasta meterse en su boca-

En la torre le cayó en la boca -dijo Sara riendo un poco- jaja ¿a qué sabe?

Como a plástico lleno de baba -dijo Alex escupiendo un poco- ¿quieres probar? -tomo un poco de la espuma y sonrío, Sara grito un poco nerviosa y corrió siendo perseguida por Alex con la espuma de Froakie-

Oigan hermanos -Daniela llevo con su Snivy y junto al pequeño James- papa va a pelear -los niños se detuvieron y la vieron sorprendidos, Alex en su confusión lanzó la espuma a la cabeza de Sara-

Huy ¡Hay! -Sara grito molesta- ¡Alex ya sabes que no me gusta que se metan con mi cabello! -Sara grito molesta y comenzó a perseguir a Alex tratando de golpearlo-

Basta de cariños de hermanos queremos ver a papa aplastar a otro entrenador debilucho -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien vayamos -gritaron todos menos Alex el cual estaba gritando corriendo de lado a lado perseguido por Sara, después de un rato viendo como Ash mayor de veinticinco años estaba enfrentando a un joven de 17 años a lo much , el joven tenía un Venusaur el cual parecido un poco cansado y Ash tenía su Greninja en su forma normal-

No puede ser llevamos peleando pocos minutos y ya has derrotado a todos mis Pokemon menos a mi Venusaur -dijo el joven sorprendido, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes- bien con él no puedo perder vamos Venusaur usa tormenta de hojas -Venusaur grito usando tormenta de hojas desde su palmera-

Greninja usa corte -dijo Ash tranquilo y Greninja creó una espada hecha de energía, avanzó entre la tormenta de hojas y le dio un corte horizontal a Venusaur en la cara, Greninja quedó del otro lado dejando que Venusaur cayera derrotado al suelo-

Esta batalla ha terminado Ash es el ganador -dijo May en el centro de la arena vestida como referí, el lugar de batalla era como un gimnasio cualquiera con un techo que se podía quitar y volver a poner con asientos rodeando el lugar, el muchacho se desanimó y quedo de rodillas-

Perdimos no puede ser -dijo el muchacho desanimado- pero no me rendiré te venceré Ash Ketchum puedes tenerlo por seguro -salió corriendo mientras lloraba-

Vaya bebe se fue llorando como nena -dijo Sam riendo un poco-

Bueno el le puso empeño a la batalla -dijo Antonio tranquilo- es normal que se sienta desanimado

Pero si salió llorando me sorprendió bastante -dijo James riendo un poco- jaja niña

Ya niños su padre apenas pone empeño en sus batallas y los entrenadores que llegan siempre piden una batalla para probar su fuerza y nivel deben mostrar respeto -dijo Cinthia sonriendo, los niños asintieron-

Aveces me pregunto si Ash lograra sentirse satisfecho con sus peleas -dijo Serena tranquila- últimamente lo veo algo irritado de no tener las batallas que solía tener cuando iba a las ligas Pokemon -mientras tanto en la mansión Ketchum apareció una joven de pelo negro laceo bien peinado con un fleco cortado en diagonal en su frente, usaba una camisa roja con las mangas arremangadas hasta los brazos, usaba un pantalón jean azul oscuro y unos tenis rojos sencillos, en el cuello usaba una banda roja con el símbolo de una pokebola, la edad que tenía eran como 18 años-

Bien si la memoria no me falla aquí es la casa -dijo la chica sorprendida- vaya no ha cambiado mucho le hace falta una buena pasada de pintura ¿qué opinan niños? -se dio la vuelta viendo a tres niños un venían con ella-

El primero tenia el cabello negro con pero un poco decolorado y ojos color azul claros con un tono verde, su cabello estaba peinado en puntas con tres puntas en la frente y puestos en diagonal, usaba una playera blanca con un pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos, su piel era casi pálida pero brillante-

El segundo niño se parecía a la chica, tenía la cabeza algo delgada con el cabello negro en puntas pero tenía un mechón en el frente de color blanco, ojos color café claros y piel clara, usaba el mismo conjunto pero su playera era roja con un jean azul y tenis azules a su lado estaba un Riolu-

A su lado estaba una niña de pelo rojizo oscuro, su cabello estaba peinado hacia abajo hasta llegar a los hombros con ojos color verde claros, usaba una blusa naranja larga con un pantalón blanco pesquero con unas zapatillas rojas a su lado estaba un pequeño Charmander-

Si le hace falta algo de limpieza pero esta muy bonita -dijo la niña de pelo rojo sonriendo-

Muy amplia debería ser de un millonario -dijo el niño de pelo negro-

Bien Charlotte -dijo la chica viendo a la niña de cabello pelirrojo- escucha nada de mostrar tu sabes "secretitos" -hizo comillas con las manos- Akela -vio al primer niño de cabello negro- no quiero que hagas nada sin mi permiso y no quiero a ningún Pokemon dentro de la pelea, Shan -vio al segundo niño el cual solo sonrió y abrazo a su Riolu- ¿trajiste la comida que te encargo mama?

Si hermana Amy -dijeron los tres niños sonriendo de forma inocente-

Amy yo sé que le ganaras a Ash -dijo Shan sonriendo, la chica sonrio mostrando confianza-

Si yo ganaré la última medalla o me dejo de llamar Amy -dijo Amy sonriendo-


	57. Chapter 57

**Ash vs ¡¿Amy?!**

Amy que había alcanzado los 18 años estaba en la mansión de Ash después de diez años de no verse, a su lado estaban Charlotte o Charlie su hermana menor de cabello pelirrojo con un Charmander, Shan su hermano menor el cual estaba cargando a un pequeño Riolu, por último Akela su hermano menor de cabello negro de tono bajo y tenía a un Ralts con el, los tres niños tenían cerca de los Díez años de edad-

Bien buscaré a alguien que nos atienda o iré directamente a ver a Ash en el estadio -dijo Amy tranquila viendo el lugar, camino un poco y vio a Dawn tejiendo un nuevo vestido para su hija- disculpe señorita estoy buscando al cerebro de la frontera Ash

Ah si él se encuentra en -dijo Dawn sonriendo hasta que vio a la chica- en el estadio...

Hola Dawn cuando tiempo sin vernos -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Amy? -dijo Dawn sorprendida y ella asintió- vaya cuánto tiempo ha pasado..eres toda una señorita vaya

Si gracias Dawn mírate te pusiste hermosa -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Si a algunas la maternidad les sienta muy bien -dijo Dawn sonriendo- ¿pero qué trajo aquí?

Vengo a retar a Ash para una pelea por la medalla -dijo Amy sonriendo confiada-

Está bien el se encuentra en el estadio ahora mismo -dijo Dawn sonriendo, Amy le dio las gracias pero Dawn noto a los otros tres niños y decidió seguirlos- las cosas han ido cambiando con el tiempo

¿Cómo que cosas? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Bueno Miette dejó a Ash por la fama y la fortuna de ser la Reina de Kalos, Korrina todavía no le quiere dar hijos a Ash quiere esperar ocho años hasta que alcance los treinta y tenerlos porque no quiero arruinar su cinturita de avispa -las dos mujeres se rieron un poco- Alexa y Violeta tuvieron un trabajo importante en Kalos así que volvieron ahí por un mes

Ya veo bueno las cosas en casa cambiaron de forma muy alocada para todos -dijo Amy sonriendo- para empezar tuvieron a mis hermanos los pequeños que vez aquí -Dawn saludo a cada uno de los niños, Amy y Dawn llegaron y vieron la puerta del gimnasio abierta-

Papa estuviste increíble -dijo James sonriendo-

Muy fuerte como siempre papa-dijo Antonio sonriendo-

Nadie te gana -dijo Sam sonriendo- ¡¿quién se atreve a pelear contra el poderoso Ash Ketchum?!

Ya Sam no hace falta que digas eso -dijo Ash sonriendo-

¡Yo me atrevo! -dijo Amy sonriendo desde la puerta, entro con calma mientras, que Misty, Iris, May, Serena, Cinthia y Anabel la estaban viendo de pies a cabeza por alguna razón se les hacía conocida esa chica pero no sabían de donde-

Disculpe señorita pero esta gimnasio tiene un alto nivel de pelea -dijo Ash sonriendo- me gustaría pelear con usted pero uno de mis Pokemon tiene que descansar un rato

Vaya como veo no has perdido tu sentido del humor, tu orgullo e infantil necesidad de pelear -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras Ash estaba confundido- ¿qué pasa Ash no me recuerdas?

¿Debería recordarte? -dijo Ash confundido- lo siento pero no doy ¿quién eres?

Bueno es lógico han pasado diez años desde que nos vimos -dijo Amy sonriendo- en ese tiempo mi papá te derrotó en una batalla Pokemon y gracias a él tienes este gimnasio

¿Tu papá? -Ash estaba confundido mientras las chicas sonrieron al verla y dar con la idea-

Bien ¿todavía no das con quien soy? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Lo siento pero no soy contigo perdón -dijo Ash sonriendo nervioso, Amy solo puso una cara de desagrado y le hizo la señal de Looser en su frente- ¡oh! Eres tú...-la chica sonrio- ¡Surei estas viva! -Ash sonrio pero Amy se cayó de espaldas, atrás de ella se escucho la risa de sus tres hermanos-

Jajaja ahuecado como dijo la tía Surei -dijo Akela riendo un poco-

Hermana rómpele la cara -dijo Shan riendo- has que se trague la tierra

Yo creo que nuestra hermana puede con el tonto -dijo Charlie riendo-

Vaya que niños más adorables -dijo Ash con sarcasmo y confundido- ¿quién eres? Dime por favor

Hay siempre te recordé como un tonto y si lo eres -dijo Amy riendo un poco- Akela -vio al primer niño con él Ralts- Shan -vio al segundo niño con él Riolu- Charlotte o mejor dicho Charlie -vio a la niña y ella sonrió- ellos son mis hermanos y yo soy Amy Caine -Ash se quedo sorprendido y lo fue pensando un momento-

Oh por Arceus -Ash grito sorprendido- ¿quién eres? -sonrío y Amy le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño derecho, Ash grito y se sujeto la cabeza, las chicas se estaban riendo del comportamiento de su esposo, cada una de ellas se fue acercando a saludar a Amy-

Soy Amy la hija de Izak tu maestro ¿recuerdas? -dijo algo molesta y Ash grito sorprendido-

Si ya te recuerdo pero te recuerdo más enana -dijo Ash sonriendo y Amy le golpeó la cara hundiéndola- ya deja de hacer eso

Eso es porque han pasado más de 10 años por eso si te descuidas las niñas se convierten en mujeres -dijo Amy algo molesta-

Vaya Amy has crecido bastante -dijo Cinthia sonriendo- ya eres toda una mujer

Cinthia te ves bien y vaya esperen ¿esa es Gina? -dijo Amy sonriendo viendo a la hija de Cinthia- vaya no la había visto desde que era una bebe -Gina se escondió detrás de Cinthia sonriendo- veo que todas tuvieron a sus hijos que hermosos -vio a cada uno de los niños ninguno tenía más de 10 años o más excepto por los hijas de Anabel y Cinthia- hay gemelitos - se acercó a los hijos de Iris para verlos- aaaaaw cuchi cuchi -les hizo cosquillas en sus panzas y los niños se rieron un poco- hay que ternuras

¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Y quiénes son los niños que té acompañan? -dijo Misty sonriendo, en sus brazos tenía a su hija-

Vine por una medalla -dijo Amy sonriendo y luego vio a la bebe de Misty- ¿quién es esta hermosas criaturita?

Ella es mi hija Nina -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Ellos son mis hermanos Akela hijo de Dianta, Shan mi hermano menor y Charlotte hija de Charlina -dijo Amy sonriendo y los niños saludaron- son mis hermanos menores

Vaya es increíble hay cuatro niños del científico Izak -dijo May sonriendo a su lado James con un Torchic en las manos- él es mi hijo James -el pequeño niño sonrio-

Vaya un mini Ash pero mejor -dijo Amy sonriendo- escucha no sigas los ejemplos de tu padre si conoces a una chica que te guste escógela solo a ella, solo una chica te puede hacer feliz por el resto de tu vida -James se quedó confundido mientras Ash solo se reía nervioso- bien te daré ventaja vamos a que tus Pokemon descanse y aplastaré tu orgullo -Amy hizo sonar sus dedos mientras Ash se sorprendió bastante, después de un rato Amy estaba hablando con las chicas y Ash- ¿qué quieren saber?

Bueno quiero saber qué fue de Surei -Serena sonriendo-

Bueno ella se convirtió en una estrella en el archipiélago Alola, ella es una cantante muy buena con Sylvia y Flygon como sus mejores amigos, tiene una banda donde solo participan chicas -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Vaya que bueno que encontró la fama -dijo Misty sonriendo- ¿tiene algún novio?

No, tiene muchos fans y amantes pero solo quiere estar tranquila y usar su música para expresar su sentimiento -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Bueno ¿qué más noticias nos tienes? ¿Tienes novio? -dijo Iris sonriendo provocando que Amy se sonrojara- jajaja estas enamorada

Bueno es algo complicado -dijo Amy sonriendo sonrojada-

¿Complicado? -dijo Akela con burla- se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando de él como si de solo callarse la fuera a matar -Amy se sonrojo más y le tapo la boca a Akela de forma rápida-

Jajajaja niños que cosas dicen ¿verdad? -dijo Amy sonriendo sonrojada-

¿Quién es el chico? Cuéntanos -dijo Dawn sonriendo interesada-

Bueno es un chico de piel morena casi bronceada, cabello negro, es algo imperactivo, es guapo -Amy estaba sonrojada mi viendo sus manos y piernas de forma nerviosa-

¿Es entrenador Pokemon? -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Si y es el mejor, trata a sus pokemon con respeto, los cuida y es alguien de confianza -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Es fornido? ¿Todo un papacito? -dijo Ash sonriendo mostrando su brazo y flexionando los músculos, Amy tenía la mirada hacia abajo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, las chicas se reían un poco por eso-

Bueno es delgado pero fornido no mucho -dijo Amy sonriendo- es encantador -suspiro algo enamorada mientras sus hermanos hacián algunos ruidos de desagrado-

No digas más, no digas más -dijo Serena sonriendo pero con algo de enojo y celos- está bien tú también puedes acostarte con Ash -hizo un puchero mientras Ash sonrio nervioso, Amy se quedó confundida y vio a las demás-

Vamos Amy les daremos espacio para que lo hagan -dijo Misty sonriendo mientras Amy estaba confundida-

Creo que tendrán que ir a la mansión y deja a tus hermanos aquí -dijo Dawn sonriendo- nosotras los cuidamos -Amy tardó un poco en procesarlo y comenzó a reírse-

Jajaja ustedes...creyeron...que me...jajaja -dijo Amy entre risas dejando a los presentes confundidos- no, chicas no...jajaja

Pero describiste a Ash en todos los sentidos era lógico pensarlo -dijo Anabel confundida-

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Enserio 16 no? -dijo Ash un poco ofendido-

Ella habla de -dijo Shan tranquilo y luego los tres hermanos pusieron sus manos en una de sus mejillas y simularon ser chicas enamoradas- ¡Dan!

¡Ya dejen de burlarse de mí! -Amy grito molesta y los niños se rieron-

Ya déjalo son niños -dijo Serena sonriendo- ¿quién es Dan? -Ash solo estaba algo molesto y comenzó a tomar agua-

Dan es mi mejor amigo desde que era una niña, su papá trabajaba con el mío, los dos fuimos amigos y jugábamos mucho, hoy en día seguimos viéndonos también es el campeón de la liga Unova -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Ya lo recuerdo -dijo Iris sonriendo- si él ganó la liga pokemon hace dos años y su mejor pokemon es un Garchomp es una buena elección -los demás siguieron hablando hasta suelos pokemon estaban listos para pelear, Iris hizo de referí para la pelea de los dos- muy bien esta es una batalla oficial por la insignia del cerebro de la frontera, de un lado tenemos a Ash cerebro de la frontera y del otro lado tenemos a la retadora Amy Caine, esta pelea será una batalla total de seis pokemon contra seis, bien ¿los dos están listos?

Lista -dijo Amy sonriendo sacando una pokebola-

Listo -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Bien ¡Comiencen! -Iris grito emocionada-

¡Infernape yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola revelando a Infernape-

¡Greninja demuestra tu poder! -Amy lanzó su pokebola revelando a un Greninja de color azul algo fuerte, Greninja aparecio y se quedó en una pose ninja-

¡¿Un Greninja?! -dijeron los demás sorprendidos- vaya con que un Greninja esto será una pelea emocionante -dijo Ash sonriendo- Infernape usa súper golpe -los puños de Infernape brillaron de color blanco y avanzó corriendo-

Esquiva -dijo Amy sonriendo, Infernape salto y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Greninja solo salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, Infernape le dio al suelo y busco a Greninja a su derecha, Infernape lo siguió y lanzó tres golpes pero Greninja solo saltaba hacia atrás esquivando los golpes- ¡ahora Tajo sombrío! -Greninja puso la mano derecha en su espalda y creó una espada roja de energía morada, avanzó de un paso y le dio un corte diagonal a Infernape en el pecho, Infernape apenas se quejó pero salto para esquivar el ataque-

Usa excavar -Infernape rasco la tierra y se metió en un agujero, Greninja se quedó quieto un momento esperando- ahora súper golpe

¡Doble equipo! -Greninja se dividió en seis clones, el suelo se agrietó e Infernape salió del suelo lanzando un golpe pero le dio a un clon- shuriken de agua -Greninja aplaudió y lanzó una shuriken de agua golpeando a Infernape en el cuerpo causando una explosión de vapor, Infernape cayó en el suelo de pie-

Infernape usa lanzallamas -Infernape respiró profundo y disparo el lanzallamas, Greninja se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el impacto cuasando una explosión- excavar -Infernape volvió a entrar bajo tierra mientras Greninja estaba quieto- usa lanzallamas -Infernape liberó el lanzallamas debajo del suelo y la tierra debajo de Greninja exploto liberando el fuego en su cuerpo-

Greninja -Amy estaba preocupada pero Greninja salió del fuego muy poco herido- ¿estás bien? -Greninja asintio- bien quédate quito y esperemos el siguiente ataque -Greninja se quedó quieto como lo dijo Amy,Infernape iba corriendo hacia el-

Infernape usa Lanzallamas -Ash grito e Infernape salto respirando hondo creando llamas en su boca-

¡Greninja usa Hidrobomba! -Amy grito sonriendo, abrió sus manos y luego las puso en su lado derecho del cuerpo a nivel de las costillas una muñeca sobre la otra, Greninja la imito y luego extendió los brazos soltando un torrente de agua de sus manos, el lanzallamas y la Hidrobomba terminaron chocando creando una colisión hasta que explotaron cubriendo el campo de vapor, Infernape cayó en medio del vapor viendo a todos lados- ¡Greninja usa doble equipo! -Greninja salto en medio del vapor y creo seis clones de el-

¡Infernape usa lanzallamas! -Infernape lanzó su lanzallamas de forma horizontal creando una ligera pared de fuego-

Greninja salta y usa Tajo Sombrío -los seis Greninja saltaron y crearon sus espadas de energía oscura y avanzaron dándole seis cortes a Infernape en el cuerpo, Infernape se quejó un poco pero se giró y avanzó corriendo-

Súper golpe -Infernape le dio un golpe a Greninja en la cara alejándolo de el, Greninja se giró e Infernape apareció frente a él dándole un golpe de gancho al estomago, Greninja se quejó e Infernape le dio un golpe más fuerte en la cara lanzadolo contra la pared y lo estrelló con fuerza, se creó una ligera cortina de polvo donde Greninja había sido impactado-

¡Greninja! -Amy grito preocupada pero Greninja salió de las rocas y se veía algo molesto- ¿quieres seguir? -Greninja asintio- bien destrocemos sus huesos, Greninja gekou gekou -Greninja asintio y avanzó corriendo hacia Infernape-

¿Qué le dijo a Greninja? -dijo Daniela confundida-

Creo que le dijo gekou gekou -dijo Sara sorprendida mientras su frokie estaba confundido- ¿por qué le habrá dicho algo así?

Siento que ese Greninja está tramando algo y lo va hacer con seriedad y dureza -dijo Antonio sorprendido, Greninja avanzó y creo diez clones, los Díez Greninja saltaron y comenzaron a correr rodeando a Infernape, un Greninja avanzó hacia el creando tajo sombrío-

Súper golpe -Ash dio la orden e Infernape lanzó un golpe, le dio al Greninja pero este desapareció- era un clon detrás -Infernape se giró lanzando otro golpe de forma horizontal golpeando a dos Greninja pero estos era clones que se deshicieron- más clones -los Greninja seguían corriendo de un lado a otro rodeando a Infernape- eso es Infernape usa Bombardeo en del suelo -Infernape grito cubriéndose de fuego y levanto los brazos golpeando el suelo y soltando una llamarada muy fuerte, los Greninja fueron golpeados y se deshicieron- si lo logramos

Todavía no -dijo Amy sonriendo, Ash le puso atención y Amy señaló al techo con su cabeza, Ash vio al techo ahí estaba un Greninja a punto de atacarlo-

Estas loca, usa lanzada llamas Infernape -Infernape vio donde estaba el Greninja y disparo su lanzallamas contra el, el lanzallamas le dio pero lo atravesó, era un clon y el lanzallamas terminó dando en él techo- ¿otro truco? -dijo Ash confundido, Amy se cruzó de brazos y sonrío-

Siempre mira al frente torpe, ¡Ve Greninja con todo! -dijo Amy sonriendo, Ash se quedó confundido e Infernape grito viendo como Greninja estaba frente a él agachado con las manos juntas al nivel de sus costillas, estiro los brazos y libero un torrente de agua de sus manos golpeando directamente a Infernape en el cuerpo, Infernape grito y el torrente de agua lo termino empujando hasta impactar con la pared, se produjo una explosión de vapor e infernape se quejó, cuando el humo paso Infernape tenía los ojos en espiral y cayó al suelo-

In...in...Infernape ya no puede continuar -dijo Iris sorprendida- Greninja gana este encuentro

Felicidades Greninja -Amy sonrio y abrazo a su Greninja el cual sonrió sonrojado y avergonzado- ¿quién es mi lindo Ninja? -le tallo la cabeza dejandolo un poco más avergonzado-

No puedo creerlo le gano a papa -dijo Gina sorprendida- pero...

¡Hizo trampa! ¡Lo más seguro es que hizo trampa, árbitro tarjeta roja! -grito Sam algo molesto-

No fue trampa -dijo Iris tranquila-

Es verdad niños -dijo Cinthia un poco seria- Amy, supongo que cuando le dijiste a tu Greninja gekou gekou ¿le estabas dando la clave para un ataque sin que Ash se diera cuenta? -Amy se puso el dedo en su mentón y comenzó a pensar-

Mmmmm acertaste -dijo Amy sonriendo- si veras en las batallas pokemon todos están tan acostumbrados a dar órdenes una por una así que pensé que Greninja podría hacer un truco especial con una simple clave

Ah ya veo, así que le diste una clave para atacará usando diferente movimientos y él ya sabía qué hacer en caso de una posible defensa -dijo Ash calmado-

Si vaya ese fue un buen razonamiento y sobretodo viniendo de ti -dijo Amy poco sorprendida y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza-

Tengo mis momentos -dijo Ash sonriendo y se acercó a Infernape- Infernape lo hiciste bien tómate un descanso -lo guardo en su pokebola, Amy se acercó a sus hermanos-

Niños si tienen hambre, ganas de ir al baño o pasó algo me dicen -dijo Amy tranquila, los niños asintieron- Greninja te quedas con ellos para que descanses un momento -Greninja asintio, Amy regresó al campo y vio a Ash- bien Ash aquí voy te voy a romper el trasero -Ash levanto la ceja y Amy sacó una pokebola-

No cuentes tus Torchic antes de que nazcan -dijo Ash sonriendo- Sceptile yo te elijo -lanzó su pokebola liberando a Sceptile-

Blaziken ve -Amy lanzó su pokebola y libero a un Blaziken el cual grito y se quedo en guardia viendo a Sceptile-

Eso es malo, es desventaja arbitro tarjeta amarilla -grito Alex algo molesto mientras lo grababa todo con su cámara-

Es legal -dijo Iris sonriendo nerviosa-

Amy vino preparada para desafiar a Ash y todos sus pokemon aún con o sin ventaja -dijo Serena calmada- como Ash tiene más experiencia que ella solo le queda la ventaja de tipo

Es verdad pero no importa si Ash tiene desventaja o no su Sceptile está entre los pokemon más fuertes de Ash vencerlo no será fácil -dijo May sonriendo, Iris grito dándole inicio a la pelea-

Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas -Ash dio la orden y Sceptile se giró liberando la tormenta de hojas de su cola-

Avanza y usa patada ígnea -Blaziken grito y avanzó corriendo, la tormenta de hojas casi lo atrapa pero la esquivo saltando a un extremo, siguió corriendo y encendió sus piernas en fuego, salto y lanzó una patada-

Hojas navajas -Sceptile concentro energía en sus brazos y creo sus hojas navajas, se cruzó de brazos y bloqueo el ataque, se produjo una onda de impacto seguido de un explosion en el campo, los dos pokemon se alejaron de un salto y quedaron en guarida esperando el siguiente movimiento- usa Rayo solar -Sceptile comenzó a concentrar energía amarilla en su cuerpo-

Usa lanzallamas -Blaziken concentro fuego en su boca, los dos dispararon sus ataques y estos chocaron creando una explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de humo, los hijos de Ash se taparon las caras con sus brazos para evitar el humo, los hermanos de Amy solo se quedaron quietos y tranquilos viendo la explosión-

Usa hojas navajas -Sceptile avanzó corriendo y creo sus hojas navajas en sus brazos-

Velocidad extrema -Blaziken avanzó de un paso y apareció frente a Sceptile, le dio una atada justo en estomago, se giró y le dio otra en la cabeza, Sceptile se quejó pero Blaziken siguió golpeándolo en todo el cuerpo hasta que le dio una patada en el pecho y lo alejó un poco de el- no te detengas y usa lanzallamas -Blaziken abrió la boca y disparo sus llamas contra Sceptile, Sceptile se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, forcejeo un poco hasta que exploto frente a él, Sceptile salto en medio del humo-

Usa tormenta de hojas Sceptile libero la tormenta de hojas desde su cuerpo y sujeto a Blaziken en medio de la tormenta, Blaziken se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque de las hojas- ahora mantenlo ahí y usa rayo solar -Sceptile llegó al suelo y dejó la tormenta de hojas en su mismo lugar por un rato más, concentro energía en su cuerpo y la solto en forma de un potente rayo solar golpeando a Blaziken en el cuerpo causando una explosión, en medio del humo Blaziken salió un poco herido y se puso de pie- es bastante fuerte

Usa Llamarada -Blaziken se cruzó de brazos y luego grito liberando una bola de fuego que tenía más de cinco picos, Sceptile salto a un lado evitando el impacto pero el ataque explotó cerca y lo afectó un poco dejando que cayera al suelo un poco herido, concentro energía en su cuerpo y libero un Rayo solar, Blaziken grito y libero una segunda llamarada contra el rayo solar de Sceptile, los dos ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión, Blaziken avanzó en medio del humo y le dio una patada envuelta en fuego justo en el estomago, Sceptile se quejó pero Blaziken no se detuvo, lo sujeto de la cabeza y respiro hondo creando un lanzallamas directo al cuerpo de Sceptile causando una explosión, Sceptile salió del humo herido y cayó de rodillas mientras Blaziken se quedó de pie sin sufrir daño-

No cabe duda realmente eres fuerte ya quiero ver qué tan fuerte has llegado a ser después de tantos años -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Bien Ash voy a destruir tu orgullo -dijo Amy sonriendo-


	58. Chapter 58

_**Ash vs Amy segunda parte**_

Amy quien ya tenía más de 18 años cumplidos estaba en la batalla de la frontera enfrentando a Ash, en esos momento Ash estaba usando a su Sceptile y Amy usaba un Blaziken, el Sceptile de Ash estaba herido mientras el Blaziken de Amy estaba intacto-

Vamos Ash estoy esperando -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras Blaziken estaba tranquilo- Blaziken no des ventaja o ventaja -Blaziken asintio-

Bien Amy vamos a pelear, esta vez sí ganare -dijo Ash sonriendo- ¡Sceptile usa hoja navaja! -Sceptile concentro energía en sus hojas de los brazos y avanzó corriendo-

Blaziken atento y trata de esquivar -Amy sonrio mientras Sceptile avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte cruzado mientras Blaziken salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, Blaziken lo siguió y lanzó varios ataques con sus brazos pero a Blaziken no le daban ningún golpe-

¡Usa tormenta de hojas! -Sceptile grito y giró liberando un torbellino de hojas de su cola-

¡Salta! -Blaziken salto y dejo que la tormenta de hojas lo golpeara dejandolo atrapado-

Te tengo -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Piénsalo dos veces Ash -dijo Amy sonriendo y Ash se confundió- ¡Patada ígnea! -Blaziken abrió sus ojos dentro de la tormenta de hojas, concentro fuego en sus piernas y se giró liberando fuego convirtiendo la tormenta de hojas en un remolino de fuego- ¡Llamarada! -Blaziken grito concentrando fuego en su cuerpo y bajo en picada hacia Sceptile, Sceptile solo grito y revivió la patada en la patada, el fuego lo cubrio y fue empujado hasta impactar con un muro causando una nube de polvo y humo, el humo pasó y Sceptile estaba inconsciente, Blaziken sonrio y se cruzó de brazos-

Sceptile...ya no puede continuar la Victoria es para Blaziken -dijo Iris sorprendida-

Así se hace Blaziken -dijo Amy sonriendo y Blaziken asintio sonriendo-

Buen trabajo Sceptile tomate un descanso -dijo Ash sonriendo y guardo a Sceptile en su pokebola, " _es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, a este paso podría terminar ganándome"_ pensó Ash sorprendido-

Oye Ash ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás molesto? -Amy se estaba burlando y sonreía- tienes miedo...¿tienes miedo? -Amy se estaba riendo pero Ash no lo tomaba nada bien-

Vaya Amy es muy buena derrotó a Sceptile -dijo May sorprendida-

Ya se lo que pasa, Amy estuvo con nosotros desde que era una niña ella sabe el estilo de pelea de los pokemon de Ash -dijo Anabel sorprendida- ya veo sabía que venía a enfrentar a Ash por eso se preparó muy bien

Ya veo preparo un equipo con el cual pudiera ganarle a Ash esa chica es muy lista -dijo Cinthia sorprendida y luego sonrió- se he le aprendió un par de trucos a su padre

Se equivocan -dijo Amy sonriendo las chicas le pusieron atención- escuchen, estos pokemon son mis primeros pokemon de las regiones en las que he vivido, Greninja lo encontré desde que era un huevo en un campo de trabajo con mi papa, como yo lo encontré yo lo cuide hasta que Frokie nació y lo entre -en la mente de Amy aparecieron recuerdos de ella de niña encontrando un huevo blanco y azul, de ahí el huevo brillo y nació un Frokie- Blaziken por otra parte lo encontré en un viaje de exploración con mi tío Bruce y mis primas Joy's -Amy sonrio recordando cuando estaba usando un short de mezclilla y una playera roja ya era un poco mayor, con ella estaba Bruce y dos pequeñas Joy las cuales tenían la piel un poco oscura también usaban trajes para caminar o escalar, parecían que caminaban hasta que Amy encontró un Torchic herido detrás de unas rocas- el pequeño Torchic había sido robado de su nido, yo lo cuide y lo ame hasta que evolucionó en el Blaziken que vez ahora, a ellos dos les di un cuidado y los entrene desde que inicié mi viaje

Vaya entonces son sus primeros pokemon -dijo Misty sorprendida- por eso son tan Fuertes

Si ahora hermana puedes demostrarle que tan fuerte eres -dijo Akela sonriendo, Ralts sonrio asintiendo-

Ya quiero ver que otro pokemon usará -dijo Shan sonriendo- Riolu pon mucha atención porque esto te puede servir de experiencia -su Riolu asintio apretando el puño, mientras Charlie estaba calmada mientras su Charmander veía todo con una sonrisa-

Bien es hora de ponerse un poco serios -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu asintio apretando el puño- ¡Lucario yo te elijo! -Ash lanzó su pokebola mostrando a Lucario- bien tu turno

Con gusto Blaziken ¿quieres seguir? -dijo Amy sonriendo y Blaziken asintio y se quedó en guardia- me quedo con Blaziken de momento

Deacuerdo pero esta vez iré con todo -Ash sonrio y mostró su mega piedra- ¡Lucario mega evoluciona! -la activo haciendo que su Lucario mega evolucionará-

Bien Vamos -Amy grito sonriendo- ¡Llamarada! -Blaziken grito y se cruzó de brazos soltando fuego de su cuerpo y estiro los brazos disparando una llamarada en forma de cinco picos-

¡Esquivalo! -Lucario salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque de Blaziken- ¡Avanza y usa hueso veloz! -Lucario junto sus manos y creó una vara hueso de energía azul, la lanzó contra Blaziken-

¡Patada ígnea! -Blaziken se giró y le dio una patada al hueso rompiéndolo- ¡Velocidad extrema! -Blaziken avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Lucario dejándole una patada en el mentón, se giró y comenzó a patearlo en todo el cuerpo, salto y le dio una patada en la cara, Lucario se quejó y cayó al suelo de espaldas, se giró y se levanto-

¡Pulso dragón! -Lucario estiro los brazos soltando una onda de energía azul en forma de dragón, el dragón avanzó y mordió a Blaziken en el brazo causando una explosión, Blaziken salió del humo un poco golpeado pero se puso en guardia- ¡Aura esfera! -Lucario avanzó corriendo concentrando energía formando una aura esfera-

¡Lanzallamas al suelo! -Blaziken concentro fuego en su boca y le disparo sus llamas al suelo dejando que las rocas ardieran creando algo de vapor, Lucario se detuvo al no ver bien por el calor, Blaziken comenzó a correr rodeándolo- ¡Blaziken ataque fantasma! -Amy sonrio apretando el puño-

¿Cómo? -Ash se quedó confundido, Blaziken estaba disparando fuego en todo el campo creando cortinas de humo donde estaba corriendo para esconderse, Lucario estaba en el centro sin poder ver bien, detrás de él apareció Blaziken dándole una patada en la espalda, Lucario se giró a buscarlo pero no lo vio, Blaziken uso Velocidad extrema y apareció frente a él para volver a golpéalo en el cuerpo, Blaziken se giró y le dio una patada ígnea en el pecho empuñando a Lucario fuera del humo, Lucario se levanto y se puso en guardia, espero a que Blaziken saliera pero no pasó en cambio una llamarada apareció frente a él-

¡Protégete! -Ash grito preocupado y Lucario sujeto la llamarada con sus manos, forcejeo un poco hasta que la llamarada exploto cubriendo el campo de humo, Lucario salió del humo un poco herido- ¿Lucario estás bien? -Lucario asintio mientras se veía como Blaziken estaba frente a el sonriendo- es fuerte, ¡Usa velocidad extrema! -Lucario avanzó envuelto en energía blanca-

¡Usa velocidad extrema! -Blaziken avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía blanca, ambos pokemon aparecieron frente a al otro lanzando una patada y chocaron sus piernas en un golpe, él aura de Lucario soltó una onda de energía en el campo, Blaziken se giró lanzando una patada de talon envuelta en fuego, Lucario salto y lanzó un golpe pero Blaziken salto a otro extremo, Lucario avanzó creando una aura será y lanzó un golpe con ella, Blaziken salto de nuevo para esquivarla y le dio una patada en el mentón con la pierna envuelta en fuego, Lucario salto elevándose y giró en el aire creando una vara de hueso de energía, bajo en picada lanzando un golpe con ella y le dio un golpe a Blaziken en la cabeza, Blaziken se quejó y Lucario avanzó dándole otro golpe con la vara en las costillas, Blaziken se quejó de nuevo y Lucario volvió a avanzar lanzando otro golpe pero Blaziken sujeto la vara y grito disparando un lanzallamas de la boca golpeando a Lucario, se creó una explosión afectando a los dos y los dos quedaron separados-

¡Qué pelea! -grito Sam sonriendo, Shan y Akela estaban sonriendo emocionados mientras Charlie estaba riendo un poco moviendo las piernas-

¡No te rindas papi! -grito Sara sonriendo-

¡Papa derrótala has que muerda el polvo! -grito Alex sonriendo mientras grababa todo-

¡No te rindas hermana! ¡Tú puedes Blaziken! -grito Charlie sonriendo, Blaziken salto y le dio una patada a Lucario en el pecho con patada ígnea, Lucario se quejó y uso velocidad extrema para aparecer a su derecha y le dio un golpe liberando algo de aire en una onda, Blaziken se quejó y cayó al suelo de espaldas, se levanto y Lucario apareció frente a él dándole una patada en la cara, Blaziken se quejó y fue lanzado a otro extremo, Blaziken se levanto y vio como Lucario avanzaba hacia el corriendo, Amy tenía los ojos cerrados igual que Blaziken, los dos lo abrieron de forma calmada-

¡Llamarada! -Amy sonriendo y Blaziken se cruzó de brazos liberando fuego de su cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos y luego los estiro creando una onda de fuego en forma de Cruz, el ataque le dio a Lucario en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Lucario avanzó en el humo herido-

¡Aura esfera! -Ash grito sonriendo y Lucario creó una aura esfera en sus manos, Lucario le dio el golpe a Blaziken en el cuerpo haciendo que la aura esfera aumentará de tamaño y exploto afectando a Blaziken, Blaziken termino impactado en una pared y salió de ella un poco herido- ¡Pulso dragon!

¡Llamarada! -Amy grito sonriendo, los dos pokemon dispararon sus ataques los cuales avanzaron y chocaron explotando en la mitad del campo cubriéndolo de humo, Blaziken salió del humo corriendo igual que Lucario-

¡Velocidad extrema! -dijeron los dos entrenadores, los pokemon avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe golpeando la cara del otro, los dos se habían golpeando y fueron alejados por el golpe, Blaziken se giró y comenzó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo algo molesto, sigui y siguió expulsando fuego, Lucario grito y comenzó a concentrar en energía en su mano derecha-

¿Blaziken que te está pasando? -dijo Amy sorprendida, sacó un pokedex con forma de celular rosa, lo apunto a Blaziken y apareció la información- olvido velocidad extrema y aprendió Nitrocarga perfecto esto lo esperaba -guardo el pokedex y sonrio- ¡Blaziken usa Nitrocarga! -Blaziken grito y se cubrió de fuego creando una esfera roja y anaranjada, avanzó de un paso y le dio una tacleada a Lucario en el cuerpo soltando algo de fuego, Lucario termino empujado un poco en el campo- bien hecho

No pierdas usa velocidad extrema -Ash grito serio y Lucario avanzó de un paso, Lucario apareció a la izquierda de Blaziken y le dio una patada en la patada lanzándolo al suelo, Blaziken se quejó y se paro de forma rápida-¡Derrótalo con Aura esfera! -Lucario grito y concentro energía azul en su mano derecha formando una gran esfera-

¡No perderemos contra Ash! ¡Usa Nitrocarga! -Amy grito sonriendo, Blaziken grito y formó la esfera de fuego en su cuerpo y avanzó de un paso, los dos pokemon avanzaron de un paso y chocaron sus ataques gritando, se creó una colisión en el campo creando un viento fuerte de energía y fuego, los dos pokemon estaban apretando sus ataques dando lo mejor de sí mismos-

¡No pierdas Lucario! -Ash grito mientras Lucario aplicaba más fuerza y ganaba un poco de ventaja-

¡No te des por vencido Blaziken! -Amy grito sonriendo mientras Blaziken comenzó a gritar y expulsó más fuego de su cuerpo, su esfera aumento de tamaño y dio un salto dándole una patada a la aura esfera de Lucario, la atravesó y le dio una patada a Lucario en pecho, Lucario se quejó y Blaziken termino empujándolo hasta que terminó golpeando la pared con fuerza, Lucario cayó a suelo derrotado y perdió su mega evolución mientras Blaziken estaba herido y cansado-

¡Lucario no puede seguir el ganador es Blaziken! -Iris dio el resultado-

Bien hecho Blaziken -dijo Amy sonriendo y Blaziken asintio sonriendo- debes estar cansado mejor descansa diste lo mejor de ti -lo abrazo y Blaziken sonrio cerrando los ojos-

Gracias por esa batalla Lucario descansa lo mejor que puedas -dijo Ash sonriendo y guardo a Lucario en su pokebola-

Vaya batalla -dijo James sonriendo-

Si y la tengo toda grabada -dijo Sam sonriendo- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no la tenía en modo de fotos!

Por eso te digo siempre vigila tus cosas hermanito -dijo Alex sonriendo mostrando su cámara

Si la pelea estaba pum, pum pum -dijo Akela sonriendo- y los pokemon estaba Pau Pau -los niños se comenzaron a reír-

Quiero pelear -dijo Charlie en forma de un puchero-

Tranquila chiquita cuando crescas te prometo que tendré una batalla contigo -dijo Amy sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- también papa dijo que te entrenaría -Charlie asintio sonriendo sonrojada- cuiden a Blaziken -los niños asintieron y Blaziken se sentó en el suelo- bien Ash ya van tres de seis ¿qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes que una chica te derrote hasta ahora? ¿Necesitas un pañuelo o un tampon? -Amy y algunas de las chicas se rieron mientras Ash estaba sorprendido-

¿Eso no es ofensivo? ¿Eso no es Bullying? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Trata de meterse en tu cabeza -dijo Iris sonriendo- se intimidante Ash por una vez en tu vida

Hay, hay ¿eres maestro pokemon o eres maestro de los sometidos? ¿Maestro Pokemon o maestro perdedor? -dijo Amy riendo un poco-

Recuerda se intimidante -dijo Iris molesta y Ash asintio inseguro-

Bien -dijo Ash calmado- ¡Acabaré contigo bitch!

¡Oyeeeeeeee! ¡No! ¡No! -las chicas gritaron hasta Amy estaba molesta igual que Pikachu mientras Ash no sabia que hacer- ¡hay niños presentes Animal! -Amy grito molesta-

Si fíjate hay un límite -dijo Dawn sorprendida y las chicas asintieron-

Ok solo...sigamos...-dijo Ash nervioso- ¡ve Charizard! -lanzó su pokebola y mostro a Charizard-

¡Rómpeles las alas y has que se trague el polvo Charles! -Amy lanzó una pokebola y mostro a un charizard más grande y al toque que el Charizard de Ash, el Charizard de Amy tenía una bufanda roja y blanca en el cuello atada a una mega piedra azul-

¡Es enorme! -dijo Serena sorprendida-

Este el Charizard que había traído conmigo la primera vez que nos vimos -dijo Amy sonriendo- su nombre es Charles -Charles grito soltando ondas de sonido y viento- ahora vamos te partiré el trasero niña, así que sácate el tampon y pelea

¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso no es ofensivo dónde está el límite? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

En tu bolso de mano ahora pelea -dijo Iris algo irritada-

Si chocolatito -dijo Ash nervioso-

¡Ve! -gritaron los tres, los dos Charizard avanzaron y se sujetaron las manos en un fuerte impacto, quedaron forcejeando en el campo- ¡Usa lanzallamas! -los dos Charizard rugieron y dispararon un lanzallamas frente a al otro causando una explosión entre los dos, en medio del humo los dos salieron volando y se rodearon-

¡Usa garra de dragón! -Ash grito y Charizard creo sus garras de dragón, avanzó y lanzó un corte cruzado-

¡Usa Garra de acero! -Amy grito mientras Charles grito haciendo que sus garras crecieran y se volvieran de un color metálico, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus garras causando una colisión en el campo, se creó un impacto y los dos salieron volando al extremo contrario del otro, Charles se giró y le dio un corte en la espalda Charizard el cual se quejó-

¡Charizard! -Charizard se giró en el aire y avanzó- ¡Usa lanzallamas! -Charizard rugio y disparo su lanzallamas de la boca-

¡Detenlo con garra de acero! -Charles rugio y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus garras, el lanzallamas exploto y Charles salió ileso- ¡Usa disparo de fuego! -Charles rugio y disparo una bola de fuego de su hocico-

¡Garra de dragón! -Ash grito preocupado y Charizard trató de detener el ataque le pero solo lo esquivo, cuando se fijó Charles le dio un golpe con la cola en la espalda, Charizard se quejó y Charles lo siguió- ¡Charizard usa ataque de ala! -Charizard hizo que sus alas brillaran de un color blanco y se giró avanzando hacia el Charizard de Amy, le dio un golpe en el estomago y Charles se quejó-

¡Sujétalo de la cola! -Amy dio la orden y Charles abrió los ojos, vio la cola de Charizard y lo sujeto de la cola, lo jaló con fuerza y comenzó a girar para lanzarlo contra el suelo, Charizard se quejó y termino impactado en el suelo- ¡Lanzallamas! -Charles rugio y disparo su lanzallamas contra Charizard causando una explosión, Charizard salió del humo algo herido pero molesto- una vez más ¡Garra de acero! -Charles grito y cubrió sus garras de energía haciendo que parecieran de metal-

¡Pulso dragón! -Charizard rugio y avanzó rápido hacia Charles creando una aura de energía roja formando un dragón, los dos pokemon chocaron en el viento creando una onda de impacto seguido de una explosión y Charizard cayó al suelo un poco herido mientras Charles bajaba herido un poco-

Los dos son casi igual de fuertes -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

Si pero recuerda que aveces la fuerza no significa mucho en la batalla -dijo Cinthia sería-

Papa tu puedes -dijo Gina preocupada-

¡Responde a mi llamado y que nuestros corazones sean uno! ¡Mega evoluciona! -Amy activo su mega piedra de un collar que tenía en el cuello, Charles brillo y pasó a ser Mega Charizard x- Mega Charles X listo para la batalla

Bien que así sea, Charizard mega evoluciona -Ash activó la mega piedra y Charizard mega evolucionó a Charizard x- sabes pensé que tendrías un Charizard Y como tu padre

Él me dijo que escogiera la mega evolución que más me agradara, tanto Charles como yo escogimos está cuando encontramos la Charizardita -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Basta de platica! ¡Charles vuela y usa garra de acero! -Charles rugio y se elevó creando sus garras de energía gris metálica-

¡Garra de dragón Charizard! -Charizard rugio y creó su garras, los dos se elevaron de nuevo y chocaron en el aire creando una explosión, Charles voló en el campo y Charizard lo siguió, Charles giró sobre Charizard y pasó detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda con sus garras, Charizard se quejó pero giró y le disparo una bola de fuego golpeándolo hasta que exploto en el campo, los dos Charizard rugieron-

¡Disparo de fuego! -grito Amy y Charles concentro fuego azul en su boca-

¡Pulso dragón! -Charizard se cubrió de energía morada y la disparo de un rugido, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron en el aire causando una explosión, Charles avanzó con los brazos envueltos en energía metálica y le dio un corte cruzado a Charizard en el pecho, Charizard se quejó pero le sujeto el cuello a Charles y comenzó a girar en el aire formando un anillo y lo lanzó al suelo, Charles grito y termino impacto en el suelo, Charizard volvió a hacer el pulso dragón y lo disparo contra Charles, Charles abrió los ojos y se hizo a un lado evitando la explosión pero Charizard paso detrás de él sujetándolo de las alas y disparo un lanzallamas en su espalda, Charles se quejó pero se elevó de todas formas, se giró de forma vertical y abrió sus alas alejando a Charizard, los dos se vieron y dispararon una lanzallamas cuasando una fuerte explosión en el techo de nuevo-

Los dos son igual de fuertes son milagrosamente iguales -dijo Anabel sorprendida viendo el fuego sobre ellos, los niños se estaban abrazando por la fuerza de la explosión, mientras tanto en la entrada se vieron a dos personas jóvenes uno era un joven de piel algo morena y cabello negro en forma de pintas peinado de lado con todo el cabello hacia abajo y ojos azules, la otra una joven de cabello castillo y brillo rojizo y piel blanca con ojos marrones-

Vaya conque aquí estaba -dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿no vas a ir a verla?

No está tan concentrada que no se dará cuenta de mi presencia -dijo el muchacho sonriendo-

¿Será que no quieres que pierda tu linda princesa? -dijo la chica en un tono de burla y el muchacho se sonrojo- la amas...-le canto en tono de burla-

Cállate Surei -dijo el muchacho nervioso y la chica resultó ser Surei la cual se estaba riendo-

¡No terminamos! -Amy grito y sonrio, Charles termino sobre volando sobre Charizard- ¡Infierno! -Amy lanzó un golpe al suelo mientras que Charles rugio y se cubrió de fuego y fue hacia Charizard-

¡Esquivalo! -Ash grito asustado y Charles le dio un golpe a Charizard en la espalda causando que se soltara todo el fuego azul en el aire cuasando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Charizard salió herido igual que Charles- ¡Usa pulso dragón! -Charizard rugio y avanzó hacia Charles chocando con su estómago y se creó una explosión en el campo, los dos cayeron al suelo heridos, se levantaron viéndose a los ojos- esto a un no termina

Estoy deacuerdo -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Garra de acero! -Amy abrió las manos para después cerrarlas de manera forzada, Charles la escucho y comenzó a crear sus garras de acero-

¡Garra de dragón! -Ash sonrio y Charizard rugio creando sus garras de dragón, los dos pokemon avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques dejando una onda de impacto, Charizard lanzó un corte cruzado a Charles en el pecho y Charles se quejó, Charles rugio y le dio un corte a Charizard en el cuello dejándole una marca, Charles avanzó y le dio una mordida en el cuello a Charizard- ¡No Charizard!

¡Elévate! -Amy grito y Charles se elevó en el aire- gira y lánzalo al suelo -Charles comenzó a girar mientras Charizard se quejaba viendo el fuego azul en la boca de Charles-

¡Charizard usa lanzallamas ya! -Ash grito preocupado, Charizard rugio y alejó su cabeza para disparar un lanzallamas en el cuerpo de Charles, el lanzallamas exploto y los dos se alejaron- una vez más

¡Usa disparo de fuego! -Amy grito extendiendo el brazo, Charles rugio creando una bola de fuego en su boca

¡Lanzallamas! -Ash grito y Charizard rugio creando una lanzallamas de su boca, los dos dispararon sus ataques, los dos ataques chocaron frente a ellos de forma cercana hasta que explotaron en medio del campo cubriendo todo de humo, los dos pokemon cayeron al suelo y perdieron sus mega evoluciones- ¡Charizard ¿te encuentras bien?! -Charizard se levantó un poco herido y asintio-

¡Charles dime algo calabacita! -dijo Amy preocupada pero Charles se levanto sonriendo- me largo que estés bien -vio a Charizard y a Ash- un último golpe ¡Garra de acero! -Charles grito y extendió sus brazos y avanzó volando-

¡Lanzallamas! -Ash grito y Charizard disparo sus lanzallamas pero Charles las esquivo volando y rodeó a Charizard y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Charizard se quejó y se dio la vuelta para quedar viendo a Charles frente a frente- te tengo ¡Lanzallamas! -Charizard rugio y disparo un lanzallamas frente a él dándole a Charles hasta que exploto, Charles salió muy herido pero aún de pie- ¡¿Por qué no te rindes?!

¡No soy de las que se rinde! -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Infierno! -Amy apretó los puños y lanzó un golpe, Charles rugio y lanzó un golpe al suelo soltando varias llamas hacia Charizard-

¡Pulso dragón! -Ash grito despertado y Charizard disparo la técnica contra Charles, los dos ataques impactos causando una explosión en el campo, los dos entrenadores estaban viendo el humo esperando el resultado, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos charizards estaban en el suelo inconscientes-

Ninguno de los dos puede seguir lo declaró un empate -dijo Iris sonriendo- pero buena batalla a los dos


	59. Chapter 59

_**El vínculo de Amy y Zury**_

La pelea entre Ash y Amy sigue mientras que Amy tiene la ventaja por haber derrotado a tres pokemon de Ash, en la cuarta batalla Ash y Amy llamaron a sus charizards, los dos pokemon terminaron chocando en una fuerte explosión hasta que terminaron inconscientes los dos-

Ninguno de los dos puede seguir lo declaró un empate -dijo Iris sonriendo- pero buena batalla a los dos -Amy no dijo nada y corrió para ver a su Charizard-

Charles dime ¿estás bien? -dijo Amy preocupada y Charles abrió los ojos sonriendo- que bueno que estas bien -le tallo la espalda sonriendo mientras Charles estaba calmado, se levanto y se tambaleó un poco- calma debes curarte primero Shan llama a Nana

A la orden hermana -dijo Shan sonriendo y sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo, la lanzó y liberó a una Chansey con un gorro de enfermera- Nana usa curación en Charles por favor -Nana asintio y uso pulso curación en Charles haciendo que sonriera-

Qué buena batalla diste Charizard descansa un momento -dijo Ash sonriendo y guardo a Charizard en su pokebola- bien Amy parece que te he subestimado más de lo que pensaba -Amy estaba sonriendo viendo como curaban a Charles sin hacerle caso a Ash- ¿me escuchas?

Charles recupérate te juro que derrotaré a Ash -dijo Amy sonriendo y dejo a Charles con sus hermanos- bien Ash he peleado como se debe pero la verdad no me sorprende ver que llevo algo de ventaja -sonrío y sacó una pokebola- ¿cuál sigue?

Pikachu es tu turno -dijo Ash sonriendo y Pikachu avanzó sonriendo-

¡No Pikachu no! -Amy grito asustada sorprendiendo a los demás-

¿Qué, por qué no? -dijo Ash confundido, Amy corrió y abrazo a Pikachu-

Es que es tan bonito, tan cariñoso y juguetón que no quiero hacerle daño -dijo Amy con un puchero no en la cara mientras abrazaba y tallaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Pikachu, Pikachu por su parte estaba sonriendo sonrojado encariñado con Amy- solo una bestia le haría daño a un pobrecito Pikachu como el, escoge a otro pokemon porque no le daño a Pikachu

Bueno ya que -dijo Ash confundido tallándose la cabeza mientras las demás veían como Amy cargaba a Pikachu como si fuera un bebe-

Lo carga como si fuera su bebe -dijo Misty sonriendo y las demás rieron un poco-

Bien veamos creo que puedo usar a este pokemon -dijo Ash sonriendo- ¡Noivern yo te elijo! -lanzó su pokebola revelando a Noivern- ¿mejor?

Si mucho mejor -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras cargaba a Pikachu y se fue a su esquina sin soltar a Pikachu, le rasco la panza y el mentón mientras Pikachu se reía- hay que bonito yo también quiero uno

Traidor -dijo Ash un poco celoso, Pikachu cubrio a los hombros de Amy y se quedó ahí- traidor, traidor, traidor -Ash siguió con sus celos y Amy tomó una pokebola-

¡Swanna a volar! -Amy sonrio lanzando su pokebola y de ahí apareció una Swanna- lista para siguiente ronda -Swanna sonrió mientras Noivern abrió sus brazos-

¡Bien Noivern usa meteoro dragón! -Ash dio la orden y Noivern disparo una esfera naranja al aire cuando que explotara y se dividiera en varias esferas pequeñas que avanzaron hacia Swanna-

¡Vuela y esquivalos! -Amy le dio la orden y Swanna comenzó a volar evitando los ataques del meteoro dragón- ¡Usa ave brava! -Swanna se cubrió de una energía azul clara y voló rápido hacia Noivern dándole un golpe en el cuerpo creando una onda de impacto, Noivern se quejó y se giró viendo a Swanna la cual se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el de nuevo-

¡Ondas explosivas! -Noivern grito y liberó ondas de sonido de sus orejas, el ataque fue hacia Swanna pero ella las esquivo volando a un lado-

¡Rayo de hielo! -Amy grito y Swanna concentro un rayo de hielo en la punta de su pico y lo disparo-

¡Acrobacia y esquivalo! -Noivern se cubrió de energía azul y se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque de Swanna y voló rápido hacia ella-

¡Usa ave brava! -Swanna volvió a gritar cubriéndose de energía azul y avanzó hacia Noivern, los dos terminaron chocando en el aire causando una explosión por el impacto se alejaron volando rápido todavía envueltos en sus energías, avanzaron y chocaron de nuevo cuasando otro impacto, siguieron así tres veces más y causaron más explosiones en el campo- ¡Rayo de hielo! -Swanna disparo un rayo de hielo contra Noivern y le dio a su brazo derecho, Noivern se quejó pero siguió volando-

¡Pulso dragón! -Noivern grito y liberó un dragón hecho de energía contra Swanna, el dragón avanzó y golpeó a Swanna en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Swanna salió del humo un poco herida-

¡Acua anillo! -Swanna se cubrió de tres anillos de agua y luego estos anillos desaparecieron dejándola en un buen estado- así me gusta, usa Ataque de ala -las alas de Swanna se cubrieron de energía blanca y grito avanzando hacia Noivern-

Ondas explosivas -Ash sonriendo y Noivern grito liberando ondas sonicas de sus orejas de un grito, Swanna voló más rápido y avanzó rápido hacia Noivern, lo golpe en el pecho pero Noivern siguió como si nada- es muy rápido pero ¿cómo lo detengo? Debe haber una manera

¡Usa Ave brava! -Swanna grito y avanzó envuelta en energía azul hacia Noivern, Ash estaba apretando los dientes tratando de pensar, Swanna golpeó a Noivern en el pecho causando una ligera explosión, vio como Swanna se giró en el aire y quedo alegando un momento-

¡Eso es! ¡Noivern usa Meteoro dragón! -Noivern grito y liberó una esfera naranja en el cielo, la esfera se dividió de nuevo y avanzó hacia Swanna-

¡Ataque de ala! -Swanna voló rápido entre las esferas y fue hacia Noivern-

¡Acrobacia para esquivarlo! -Noivern grito y se envolvió en energía azul, voló hacia la derecha de forma rápida, cambió su dirección y comenzó a rodear a Swanna confundiéndola mientras un me otorgó de dragón le dio a Swanna en el cuerpo- ¡Ahora! ¡Usa pulso de dragón! -Noivern grito y liberó una onda de energía en forma de dragón, el dragón avanzó y golpeó a Swanna causando una explosión, cuando la explosión paso Swanna cayó al suelo derrotada-

¡Hay no Swanna! -Amy y Pikachu corrieron para verla- dime hermosa ¿estás bien? -Swanna despertó y asintio- que bien, bueno descansa un poco te prometo que estarás mejor -Swanna asintio y Amy la levanto para llevarla con sus hermanos, Pikachu de momento estaba con ella, Amy sonreía y le tallaba la cabeza a Pikachu haciendo que soltara algunos risas pequeñas, Surei y el muchacho estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta viendo la batalla con algo de discreción- bien Ash tuviste algo de suerte pero ya se te acabó esta vez -Amy sonrio mostrando la pokebola-

Bien veamos qué más trucos tienes bajo la manga -dijo Ash sonriendo- lanza a tu mejor pokemon

Bien tú lo pediste -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Ve Dragonite! -lanzó la pokebola mostrando a una Dragonite, sus ojos eran algo claros de un color azul y se veía que era muy gentil, en la cola tenía un moño de color rojo- bien preciosa vamos a pelear -Dragonite asintio sonriendo-

Bien como sea -dijo Ash calmado- terminemos con esto de una vez Amy y te prometo que yo voy a ganar

Veamos cómo le haces -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Dragonite Atactrueno! -Dragonite grito y liberó una descarga del cuerpo-

¡Acrobacia! -Noivern se cubrió de energía azul y salto a un lado para salir volando rápido, se giró y avanzó hacia Dragonite dándole un golpe en el cuerpo-

¡Sujétalo! -Dragonite abrió los ojos y sujeto a Noivern de los brazos, Noivern se sorprendió un momento- ¡Ahora Atactrueno! -Dragonite liberó un rayo de su cuerpo haciendo que Noivern se quejara del dolor-

¡Noivern usa Pulso dragón! -Noivern grito y liberó el pulso dragón de su boca golpeando a Dragonite en su cuerpo, se creó una gran explosión y Noivern salió volando del humo igual que Dragonite-

Dragonite usa furia dragón! -Dragonite grito concentrando energía en su boca y disparo una bola de anaranjada de energía-

Esquivalo -Noivern trató de volar pero el ataque le dio en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, Noivern salió del humo un poco herido pero abrió sus alas y se quedó flotando en el aire- ¡Noivern usa meteoro dragón! -Noivern disparo el meteoro dragón contra Dragonite, la esfera iba directo contra Dragonite pero se dispersó y las esferas pequeñas fueron contra ella, cada una de las esferas choco y exploto creando una nube de humo-

¡Llamarada! -Dragonite abrió la boca y disparo fuego tomando la forma de una Cruz de cinco picos, el fuego avanzó y golpeó a Noivern causando una explosión, Noivern salió del humo-

¡Pulso dragón! -Noivern disparo el rayo de energía en forma de dragón-

¡Rayo de hielo! - Dragonite disparo un rayo de hielo contra el ataque y lo congelo un poco pero termino explotando y afecto un poco a Dragonite- Dragonite avanza y atrápalo -Dragonite avanzó rápido contra Noivern y lo atrapó en un abrazo algo fuerte- ¡Atactrueno! -Dragonite liberó un rato de su cuerpo y golpeó a Noivern en todo el cuerpo, Noivern se quejó pero Dragonite no lo soltaba-

¡Usa ondas explosivas! -dijo Ash preocupado pero Dragonite no lo dejaba moverse- no puede ser

¡Al suelo! -Amy sonrio y Dragonite se elevó para girar y caer en picada contra el suelo dejando una onda de impacto y Dragonite salió del humo de pie y sonriendo, en el suelo Noivern estaba derrotado-

¡Noivern ya no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es la linda y poderosa Dragonite! -dijo Iris sonriendo viendo a Dragonite sonriéndole cerrando los ojos- hay que tierna ojalá Dragonite fuera la mitad de amable que tú -mientras el Dragonite de Iris estaba ofendido sin razón en algún lugar del jardín de la casa, Surei y el muchacho estaban viendo toda la pelea sonriendo sorprendidos-

Vaya Amy es tan fuerte...-dijo el muchacho sonriendo, usaba una playera blanca con los hombros y cuello negro, usaba uña pantalón café y unos tenis blancos- están...increíble

No por nada es la nueva campeona de Kalos -dijo Surei sonriendo mientras sacaba una guitarra de una mochila y Sylvia su Sylveon estaba a su lado-

Están hermosa -dijo el muchacho sonriendo sonrojado-

Pues ve a ahi y dile que te un bebe Dan -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Si le diré que me de un hi...-Dan se quedó so helado y su cara se volvió completamente roja- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -Dan grito tan fuerte avergonzado que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban ahí-

¿Surei? -dijo Amy sorprendida y luego vio a Dan- ¡¿Dan?! -se sonrojo y abrazo a Pikachu en sus brazos algo nerviosa mientras parecía que Pikachu estaba sofocándose- ¿qué..que...que haces aquí? -Amy estaba sonrojada temblando un poco-

Hola Amy solo veníamos a ver cómo derrotabas a este muchacho cuando me topé con Dan en el camino -dijo Surei sonriendo mientras Dan estaba igual de sonrojado y nervioso que Amy- buenas tardes lamento entrometernos en su gimnasio de esa manera, Cinthia, Anabel, Serena, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May me da mucho gusto verlas -Surei entro sonriendo y Dan la siguió-

¡Surei! -dijeron todas las chicas sonriendo, las chicas fueron acercándose saludando a Surei la cual regreso el saludo junto a Sylvia-

Vaya has cambiando bastante Amy nos dijo que eras parte de una banda musical -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Si en la region de Kalos está el archipiélago de Alola es un paraíso de los pokemon es encantador -dijo Surei sonriendo- también los muchachos son educados no hay tontos como los que conocí

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya no tienes conciertos? -dijo May sonriendo-

Bueno mi grupo y yo nos tomamos un tiempo para descansar y ver a nuestros familiares, ellas se fueron a ver a sus novios yo quise ver a mi linda sobrina -dijo Surei sonriendo, estaba buscando a Amy pero la encontró hablando con Dan en un extremo- vaya amor joven -las chicas asintieron sonriendo-

Hola...Surei cuánto tiempo sin verte -dijo Ash nervioso y Surei levanto una ceja- ¿me recuerdas? -Surei asintio sonriendo, se acercó despacio y tomo los hombros de Ash, parecía que se estaba acercando algo despacio, Ash se sonrojo y cerró los ojos y levanto el pico esperando un beso, Surei sonrio y le dio un rodillazo justo en los genitales, le dio otro y otro más haciendo que Ash se quejara de dolor, las chicas se sorprendieron y Surei solto a Ash dejandolo caer en el suelo mientras se quejaba y se tocaba el area afectada-

Eso es por llamar bitch a Amy tu gusano cuyo nombre no recuerdo -dijo Surei molesta viendo a Ash en el suelo- hombres de Kanto me dan asco -las chicas estaban sorprendidas- ¿qué?

¿Por qué lo golpeaste? -dijo Dawn sorprendido-

Le dijo bitch a Amy y yo no lo tolero -dijo Surei molesta- bueno lamento haber herido...a su...¿conserje?

¡Es Ash mi esposo! -dijo Serena algo sorprendida y molesta-

¡¿Te cásate?! ¡Hay ya recordé Serena perdón por no haber ido a tu boda estaba tratando de conseguir un contrato! En verdad lo lamento -dijo Surei preocupada, se acercó un poco invadiendo el espacio personal de Serena y Serena se sorprendió-

Está bien no pasa nada pero si recibimos tu regalo fue muy bueno -dijo Serena sonriendo sonrojada tratando de alejarse un poco- bueno vamos a hable de algunas cosas en lo que la batalla sigue creo que Amy estará un poco ocupada -Surei señaló a Amy sonrojada hablando con Dan, las chicas asintieron, se fueron retirando olvidándose de Ash mientras Surei pasó por encima de él pisándolo en un costado-

Auuu ayudenme...-dijo Ash tirado en el suelo mientras los demás lo dejaban solo, Amy estaba sonrojada hablando con Dan-

Bueno ¿qué te trajo aquí? -dijo Amy sonrojada abrazando a Pikachu el cual estaba tranquilo en sus brazos-

Bueno quería verte pelear -dijo Dan sonriendo calmado- estuviste asombrosa me impresionaste bastante -Amy se sonrojo-

Bueno soy campeona como mi papa es mi deber creo -dijo Amy sonrojada- me da gusto de que estés aquí...bueno...me alegra -desvío la mirada sonrojada-

Oye...Amy quieres...¿hace algo después de que venzas al tipo? -dijo Dan sonrojado y nervioso-

¿Estás invitando a salir...? ¿Cómo una cita? -dijo Amy sonrojada y nerviosa-

No como una cita...más bien una cita..cita -dijo Dan sonrojado, dentro de la mente de Amy había una Amy chibi sonriendo y gritando como niña " _¡Me invitó a salir! ¡Me invitó a salir! Siiii"_ la chibi Amy gritaba en su mente una y otra vez-

Claro me gustaría salir contigo -dijo Amy sonrojada- pero ¿qué dices de ir a ver cómo los Pikachu cantan?

¿Los Pikachu cantan? -dijo Dan sorprendido-

Si bueno hace días vine a Kanto y vi a un grupo de Pikachu cantar, me acerqué con cuidado y comencé a tocar una flauta y ellos comenzaron a cantar conmigo ¿quieres ir a verlos? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Si claro sea divertido a mi Raichu le gustaría -dijo Dan sonriendo- bueno debes seguir, creo que tienes que ganar una batalla

Claro -dijo Amy sonriendo- bueno Pikachu vamos a dejarte con tu dueño -Amy se alejó un poco mientras Dan se quedó con los niños-

Hola cuñado -dijo Akela sonriendo mientras Dan se quedó confundido-

Bien Ash estoy lista sigamos -dijo Amy sería pero vio como Ash estaba quejándose y arrastrándose en el suelo- ¿qué te pasó?

Nada...solo me golpearon -dijo Ash algo herido y se levanto- hay siento que mi amigo se metió junto con mis nueces hasta mi trasero -Amy se quejó confundida un momento y decidió bajar a Pikachu al suelo con cuidado- ya estoy bien ya estoy bien -Ash sacó una pokebola- Greninja sal ahora -lanzó la pokebola mostrando a su Greninja-

Greninja Ash bien es hora -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Ve Zury! -lanzó su pokebola y liberó a Zury la cual ahora era una Zoroark- ¿lista para pelear? -Amy sonrio y Zury asintio-

Muy bien Greninja máximo poder -dijo Ash sonriendo, los dos apretaron el puño y gritaron con fuerza liberando agua formando a Greninja Ash perfecto, Greninja abrió los ojos y estos soltaron un brillo rojizo-

Bien con que Greninja Ash bien ya es hora Zury mostrémosle a este par cuán grande es nuestra unión -dijo Amy sonriendo y Zury sonrio confiada, las dos cerraron los ojos y se relajaron un momento, el cuerpo de Zury se recubrió de un poder rojizo carmesí, las dos estaban respirando al mismo tiempo-

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Ash sorprendido, Greninja estaba esperando el momento para atacar pero comenzó a sentir algo, escucho dos latidos y vio a las dos chicas-

¿Qué están haciendo las dos? -dijo Antonio sorprendido- es como cuando papá trata de sincronizarse con Greninja

Tal vez están haciendo lo mismo -dijo Gina sorprendida- será ¿acaso que se van a fusionar? -las dos abrieron los ojos y dieron un leve grito liberando el Aura en el cuerpo de Zury, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Greninja y Ash todavía-

Zury Fu...Sión...Ha! -dijeron los niños sonriendo, Zury deshizo su aura mostrando su nuevo cambio, la parte de su vientre a la cadera estaba descubierto con una figura de tres picos en el frente debajo del estomago, los mulos hasta las rodillas estaba cubierto de pelo negro, de los tobillos a las rodillas tenía el pelo de color rojo con tres puntas sobresaliendo de las rodillas y tobillos, sus pies eran de color negro y sus garras blancas, sus brazos estaban descubiertos de los hombros hasta los codos, las manos las tenía envueltas en un pelo rojo y sus garras igual estaban blancas, el pelo rojo estaba puntiagudo y con pelo negro debajo que iba de forma triangular hasta los codos, en los hombros aparecieron anillos amarillos mientras que el pecho tenía un pelo rojo en forma triangular que ocupaba casi todo el espacio y debajo tenía el pelo negro, el cuello tenía el pelo negro mientras que su cara tuvo un cambio más notable, la parte de su pelo en las cejas era negro y muy largo quedando en una punta, a los lados de su cabeza quedaron mechones triangulares de color rojizo, desde la frente hasta el final de su coleta con el moño tenía el pelo completamente rojo justo en el centro el resto era negro, el mechón gran que quedó era negro y rojo- ¡si esta Zury y Amy fusionadas! -gritaron los niños sonriendo-

Pensé que solo Ash podía hacer ese tipo de técnica -dijo Cinthia sorprendida-

En Kalos se cuenta la leyenda que un rey una vez uso esta habilidad para detener las guerras -dijo Serena sorprendida- entonces eso quiere decir que todos los que tengan una fusión muy fuerte con sus pokemon pueden hacer esto

¡Esto es lo más sorpréndete que eh visto en mi vida! -dijo Dan sorprendido- o eso diría si fuera la primera vez que lo viera -sonrío confiado-

Así se hace Amy muéstrale tu poder -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Así si es Zury y yo hemos estado juntas desde que tenía cinco años -dijo Amy sonriendo, abrió los ojos y Zury mostró los suyos, los ojos de ambas estaban brillando de un color verde- Zury no solo es mi primer pokemon es mi mejor amiga, un día nuestros sentimientos se conectaron cuando estuvo a mi lado en una situación de riesgo -Zury sonrio y se quedó de pie- te mostraremos el poder de nuestra unión Ash -Zury y Amy se cruzaron de manos- usa Garra sombra -Amy y Zury separaron sus brazos y Zury creo sus garras sombras-

Greninja corte -Ash cerró los puños y Greninja creo kunais de energía, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, se creó una onda de impacto, Greninja salto lanzando una patada y le dio a Zury en el mentón, Amy lo sintió, Greninja se giró y Amy levanto los brazos, Zury levanto los brazos y sujeto a Greninja de la pierna, Zury y Amy gritaron, Zury lanzó a Greninja a un lado, Greninja se giró y cayó de píe-

¡Garra oscura! -Amy y Zury cruzaron sus brazos y luego los extendieron, Zury creó sus garras y avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal dándole a Greninja en el pecho, Greninja y Ash se quejaron pero Greninja se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Zury y Amy se quejó-

¡As aéreo! -Greninja hizo brillar sus manos y pies, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe de gancho al mentón de Zury, Zury levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando tres cortes de energía negra y roja, Greninja se quejó recibiendo el daño en el pecho, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Zury avanzó y lanzó un corte cruzado con sus garras, Greninja la imito y los dos chocaron sus ataques en el campo creando una onda de impacto y se alejaron- ¡Greninja Shuriken de agua! -Greninja tomó su shuriken y la lanzó-

¡Zury pulso noche! -Zury y Amy alzaron los brazos y golpearon el suelo revelando una onda de energía roja y negra, el shuriken de agua de Greninja chocó con el pulso noche y exploto en una nube de vapor, Zury avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte cruzado dejando seis ondas de energía roja y negra de forma cruzada, Greninja se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y fue empujado un poco-

Son más fuertes de lo que pensé -dijo Ash sorprendido viendo a Zury y la energía que emanaba- vaya Amy realmente me impresionas

Tus adulaciones no me interesan sigamos -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¡Giga impacto! -Zury avanzó corriendo formando una esfera de energía roja y negra-

Doble equipo -Greninja creó un grupo de diez clones de él, Zury termino impactando en el campo causando una explosión, Greninja salto en el humo y lanzó su shuriken de agua contra Zury y le dio en el pecho causando una explosión de vapor en ella, Greninja avanzó corriendo pero Zury salió del vapor envuelta en energía creando Giga impacto de nuevo y le dio a aire ninja en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Greninja y Ash se sujetaron el estomago mientras Amy y Zury se sujetaban la boca del estomago, Greninja avanzó corriendo haciendo que sus manos y piernas brillaran de un color blanco, Greninja salto y giró en el aire lanzando un golpe vertical de talon, Zury creó sus garras oscuras y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con su fuerza, el suelo se agrietó un momento por la fuerza, Zury grito y empujo a Greninja lejos de ella, avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado a Greninja en el cuerpo haciendo que se quejara, Greninja salto dos veces hacia atrás tratando de alejarse más de Zury, creo clones de él y avanzaron corriendo, Zury levanto los brazos y golpeó el suelo creando el pulso noche, los clones de Greninja salto y lanzaron un golpe dándole al pulso noche de Zury, se creó un forcejeo entre ambos hasta que el pulso noche terminó explotando en el campo, ambos pokemon salieron del humo poco afectados por el ataque, Greninja tomó su shuriken y la lanzó de nuevo, Zury creó sus garras oscuras y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con fuerza, Zury estaba forcejeando con la shuriken hasta que está exploto, en el campo, Greninja se relajó pero Zury avanzó y apareció frente a él-

perdon no me fijé cuando lo subí es que tenía dos con el mismo nombre


	60. Chapter 60

¡Calcinación! -Amy grito y Zury abrió la boca creando una esfera de energía amarilla y la disparo formando un rayo, Greninja abrió los ojos sorprendido y el ataque le dio directo en el cuerpo, se creó una explosión y Greninja salió del humo tomando su shuriken, la lanzó de nuevo contra Zury, Zury salto a la derecha para esquivarla pero Greninja apareció frente a ella lanzando un corte cruzado con sus kunais de energía, Zury grito un poco recomendó un corte cruzado en la espalda, se giró y creó sus garras oscuras, Greninja se quedó quiero mientras tenía los kunais de energía, los dos corrieron lanzando un corte cruzado y chocaron sus ataques creando una explosión y se alejaron dejando una ligera cortina de humo, Greninja avanzó corriendo más rápido y le dio un golpe de gancho a Zury en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en en el pecho, Zury se quejó pero sujeto la pierna de Greninja y abrió la boca creando calcinación de nuevo, la disparo creando una explosión en el campo, Ash y Amy se quejaron de dolor de nuevo mientras parecía que en sus cuerpos aparecían marcas de golpes, Zury y Greninja volvieron a sus lugares quedando con sus técnicas listas-

Parece que Santa batalla es a fondo -dijo Dan sorprendido-

Si ninguno de los dos se rinde pronto ambos resultaran lastimados -dijo Surei sería, Zury grito y disparo la técnica de calcinación de nuevo, Greninja estiro el brazo derecho y lanzó su shuriken de agua, los dos ataques chocaron en el campo creando una gran explosión, Zury y Greninja avanzaron, Zury lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando a Greninja en el pecho, Greninja se quejó pero creo su shuriken de agua y lanzó un corte vertical, Zury salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe pero Greninja le dio al suelo y liberó una onda de agua en el campo que le dio a Zury en el cuerpo, Zury se quejó y salto a un lado, Zury avanzó corriendo y Greninja avanzó corriendo creando sus clones, los clones rodearon a Zury en el campo mientras parecía que creaba sus kunais de energía, Zury grito y levanto los brazos para golpear al suelo liberando el pulso noche, la onda exploto afectando a Greninja, Greninja se quejó en medio de la explosión, Zury avanzó y le dio un golpe con él Giga impacto, Greninja termino lanzando contra una pared quedando atorado de momento, Greninja apretó los puños y salió de las rocas, los dos pokemon estaban serios mientras los entrenadores estaban sudando y respirando un poco agitados-

Están iguales no se sabe quién de los dos podría ganar -dijo Shan sorprendido-

¡Lógico mi papá va a ganar! -grito Sara sonriendo- ¡nadie le gana a Greninja-

¡Vamos hermana no te detengas! -grito Charlie emocionada, Zury avanzó corriendo creó sus garras, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando onda s de energía, Greninja salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en sus manos y avanzó corriendo, Zury se giró y le dio un corte horizontal a su estómago haciendo que se quejara y saltara hacia atrás, Greninja tomó su shuriken y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de agua hacia Zury, Zury salto a un lado y Greninja lanzó la shuriken de agua, la shuriken comenzó a girar y le dio a Zury en el estomago, Zury se quejó pero avanzó corriendo, Greninja volvió a crear sus shuriken de agua y Zury lanzó un golpe directo con sus garras, golpeó la shuriken dejando una dona de impacto, la siguió golpeando y golpeando más veces hasta que le dio un corte en diagonal y la rompió, Greninja se giró y le dio una patada a Zury en el estomago, Zury salto quejándose-

¡Qué batalla más emocionante! -James estaba sorprendió igual que Torchic,Greninja creó sus clones de sombre y creo kunais en sus manos, estaba detrás de Zury pero Zury se giró disparando calcinación, al Greninja que le dio resultó ser un clon más de energía, se giró de nuevo y vio a un Greninja a punto de atacarla, salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y disparo calcinación pero de nuevo le dio a un clon-

¡¿Dónde está el original?! -grito Akela sorprendido-

¡Detrás de ti Zury! -Shan grito sorprendió y Greninja apareció a la derecha de Zury y le dio un corte en el costado, Zury y Amy se quejaron mientras Greninja se quedó de pie-

Jamás pensé que atacarían como cobardes -dijo Amy calmada- pero no podía esperar menos de ti -estaba un poco seria y Zury volvió a crear sus garras-

Terminemos con esto de un solo golpe Greninja -dijo Ash serio y Greninja asintio, Greninja volvió a crear sus clones y avanzó corriendo, Zury avanzó y lanzó un corte cruzado, Greninja salto esquivando el ataque y Zury disparo calcinación desde el suelo, Greninja tomó su shuriken y la lanzó pero termino recibiendo el ataque directamente cuasando una explosión, la shuriken avanzó hacia Zury y le dio en la espalda causando una explosión de vapor, ambos cayeron al suelo un poco heridos pero se volvieron a poner de pie- si seguimos así no terminaremos jamás

Vamos no te rindas Zury -dijo Amy sería, Zury avanzó corriendo creando el Giga impacto, Greninja grito y creó un torrente de agua en su cuerpo, estiro el cuerpo y creó una shuriken más grande de color deja, la lanzó y se estrelló contra Zury, los dos ataques quedaron en una colisión hacia un Zury salto y los ataques explotaron afectando con la onda expansiva, Zury cayó a un extremo y Greninja termino sentado por el empuje, tanto Amy como Ash estaba cayendo de rodillas en sus lugares respirando algo agitados-

Vaya si son más fuertes de lo pensado -dijo Ash sonriendo- jamás imagina un existirá alguien más que tuviera el fenómeno vínculo como yo

Si, ustedes son muy fuertes pero esta pelea aún no termina -dijo Amy sonriendo- la terminare yo misma -los dos pokemon estaban descansando un poco y luego se levantaron- esto se termina en esta última ronda Ash

Bien Amy terminemos de una vez -Ash sonrio, Greninja avanzó corriendo y lanzó su shuriken de agua, Zury disparo us calcinación y los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, Greninja avanzó y le dio un golpe a Zury en el estomago, Zury lo sujeto de la cabeza y levanto los brazos golpeando el suelo con él y liberó el pulso noche, Greninja grito de dolor igual que Ash, creó la shuriken en su mano derecha y la di salto contra Zury en el estomago, los dos ataques se mezclado y terminaron explotando en medio del campo, los dos entrenadores terminaron cayendo de rodillas en el suelo sintiéndose cansados, cuando el humo paso revelaron a Zury de pie en su forma normal mientras Greninja estaba en el suelo derrotado-

¡Greninja ya no puede continuar! ¡Todos los pokemon de Ash fueron derrotados por lo cual Amy es la ganadora de este encuentro! -Iris dio los resultados algo sorprendido, Amy sonrio y estaba por caer al suelo pero Dan la atrapó en sus brazos-

¡Dan! -grito Amy sonrojada- no...no...tienes porque...

Amy estuviste asombrosa -dijo Dan sonriendo- esa fuera batalla más grande que jamás haya visto hasta ahora, lo lograste -Amy se sonrojo tanto que casi se desmaya-

No es necesario que me cargues y Zury también hizo un gran trabajo -dijo Amy sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Zury la cual se estaba riendo haciendo dibujos de corazón con las manos- no digas nada Zury -Amy la vio alegro molesta mientras Zury se reía-

Estuviste grandioso Greninja -dijo Ash sonriendo y Greninja asintio un poco deprimido- no hay porque sentirse deprimido hiciste un gran trabajo es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que tenemos una batalla así -Greninja asintio sonriendo y se levanto junto a Ash, Amy estaba hablando con Dan y Zury y le tallaba la cabeza a su pokemon- bien Amy has ganado con todos los honores -las chicas comenzaron a apludieron igual que los niños mientras Iris se acercó con una caja plateada con la medalla del Gimnasio de batalla- bien este es un reconocimiento de que has pasado por mi gimnasio en las batallas de las fronteras es tuya

Muchas gracias Ash -dijo Amy sonriendo y tomó la medalla- ¡Tenemos todas las medallas de la batalla de la frontera! -Amy grito sonriendo y sus pokemon asintieron sonriendo-

Espera ¿todas? Eso quiere decir que -dijo May sorprendida-

Si también enfrente a Articuno y a los Regis de la pirámide de batalla -dijo Amy sonriendo- solo me faltaba Ash

Vaya pues gusto por ti Amy -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Bueno hay favor que te quiero pedir -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Claro el que sea -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Podrías cuidar a los niños, solo a los mayores unas horas? -dijo Serena sonriendo y Amy se quedó confundida, Serena se le acercó y le susurró al oído- lo que pasa es que no he tenido sexo con Ash en años y también hay algunas chicas -Amy se sonrojo y se sorprendió viendo que las demás chicas tenían la misma cara-

Está bien cuidare a los pequeños mientras ustedes creen más niños -dijo Amy sonrojada y nerviosa, Dan escucho un poco pero no se metió-

Bien gracias Amy te debemos una grande -dijo May sonriendo- niños mayores de seis años vayan con Amy ella los va a cuidar y jugaran con ella mientras nosotras tenemos cosas de que hablar con Ash -los niños asintieron mientras Ash se ponía un poco morado-

Bueno a mí nadie me ha llamado así que me voy con ellos -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Espera Surei también te puedes unir -dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso, las demás chicas estaban confundidas pero Surei sonrio de una forma un poco maligna asustando a Ash- ¿no me golpearas de nuevo verdad? -se protegió el lugar afectado-

No descuida, estaba bien la mayoría de mis amantes son mujeres por mí no hay problemas -dijo Surei sonriendo vio a cada una y se lamió los labios viendo a Dawn- empezaré contigo Dawn

¡¿Qué?! -dijo Dawn sonrojada y nerviosa, Surei se acercó sonriendo tel pasó el dedo índice por el mentón-

Te haré gozar mucho -dijo Surei sonriendo, Dawn igual que muchos se sonrojaron-

¡Yo quiero ver! -Dan levanto la mano sonriendo mientras tenía una mancha de sangre saliendo de su nariz, Amy se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Dan se quejó pero se rió un poco nervioso-

Los dejaremos solos -dijo Amy sonrojada y se llevó a los niños y a Dan con ella-

Bien vamos a la casa -dijo Ash nervioso y un poco palido, después de un rato, Cinthia, Anabel, May, Dawn, Serena, Surei y Ash estaban en el cuarto-

¿Bien Ash con quien empiezas? -dijo Cinthia sonriendo mientras se quitaba su gabardina y hacia lucir sus senos grandes con pezones erizados rosados, Anabel se quitaba el pantalón revelando una ropa interior blanca con la zona de la vagina mojada-

Las demás podemos empezar a calentar -dijo Anabel sonriendo, Serena se quitó su ropa igual que Dawn y Surei, Ash estaba sonrojado y se quitó la ropa revelando que estaba excitado-

Bueno no se...-dijo Ash nervioso, se escucho un leve grito y todas vieron a Dawn y a Surei, Surei estaba besando a Dawn metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, con su mano derecha frotaba la vagina de Dawn mientras que con la libre le tallaba el seno derecho, Dawn estaba sonrojada pero regresaba el beso, Surei sonrio y se sentó a Dawn en la cama abriendo sus piernas- bueno yo inicio con Serena y Anabel

Deacuerdo -dijeron Serena y Anabel sonriendo, Ash se recostó en la cama mientras Anabel metió el pene de Ash en su boca, Anabel estaba un poco sonrojada mientras chupaba el pene de Ash y se masturbaba frotando su vagina la cual comenzaba a mojarse un poco, Ash por su parte trataba de no gemir, cerraba los ojos sonrrojado, Serena se puso sobre la cara de Ash-

Aún tenemos que jugar mucho Ash -dijo Serena sonriendo, se sentó en la cara de Ash y Ash la sujeto de sus caderas para comenzar a lamer su vagina, Serena estaba sonrojada y cerraba los ojos, Ash siguió lamiendo y metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Serena- Ahn Ahn si así mi amor, que rico, te gusta mi jugo, te gusta mi vagina mojada y su jugo...Ahn -Serena estaba gimiendo mucho, por otro lado Dawn estaba viniendo tallando sus senos y peñiscando sus pezones, los estiraba y los movia mientras gemía bastante fuerte por causa de de Surei, Surei estaba lamiendo y metiendo sus dedos en la vagina de Dawn, el clitoris de Dawn estaba un poco fuera y Surei le dio una ligera mordida haciendo Dawn expulsara un poco de fluido de su vagina-

¿Te gusta? -dijo Surei sonriendo moviendo más sus dedos dentro y fuera de la vagina de Dawn-

Si, me gusta, me gusta mucho -dijo Dawn sonrojada, Surei la obligó a recostarse y Surei se puso a cuatro patas mostrándole su vagina que estaba mojada y derramaba algo de sus fluidos en el pecho de Dawn- es jugo...se ve tan rico

Lámelo te invito -dijo Surei sonriendo, Dawn comenzó a lamerlo y Surei comenzó a gemir un poco, sus gemidos sonaban a una respiración un poco agitada- si, me encanta sigue así -Dawn se separó y Surei soltó un poco de su fluido dejando unas gotas en la cara de Dawn, Surei se recostó sobre Dawn y comenzó a tallarle los pezones, movia los senos de Dawn y chupaba el seno izquierdo de Dawn jalándole un poco el pezon-

Si, sigue, no te detengas, que rico, no te detengas -Dawn hablaba entre gemidos, las dos cambiaron de posición ahora Dawn y Surei tenían las piernas cruzadas tallando sus vaginas entre ellas, se escuchaba como las dos estaban muy mojadas y derramaban sus fluidos en la cama, Dawn estaba sonriendo- ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte así de rico lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero dámelo! -Surei aplicó más fuerza mientras Dawn gemía con fuerza, en otro extremo de la cama Ash estaba penetrando a Serena en su vagina, Serena estaba muy tono anda y no paraba de gemir-

Así mi Ash, se más fuerte, más fuerte -Ash aplicó más fuerzas mientras Serena apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, Serena recostó a Ash en la cama mientras May, Anabel y Cinthia se estaban masturbando metiendo se los dedos en sus vaginas, Serena estaba sobre Ash dando algunos sento es mientras Ash estaba sonrojado respirando un poco agitado- si me encantas, me encantas mi amor, Ash dámelo quiero tu leche, quiero tu leche dentro de mi vagina -Ash eyaculo por primera vez y Serena gimió algo fuerte, Ash no se detuvo y recostó a Serena y levanto sus caderas para penetrarla con fuerza- Ash, Ash tu pene, se siente...tan rico, tan grueso, si se siente muy rico -Ash aplicaba más fuerza mientras Serena no dejaba de mojarse y excitarse- quiero otro bebe, dame un bebe, dame tu bebe

¡Serena te amo! -Ash grito un poco aplicando más fuerza y se acercó a la cara de Serena-

También te amo Ash -Serena gimiendo y los dos siguieron- voy a correrme...Correte conmigo Ash y dame un bebe -Ash gimió con fuerza y termino eyaculando dentro de Serena, Serena beso a Ash y termino gritando dentro de su boca para no hacer tanto ruido, con Dawn y Surei terminaron gritando y corriendo se juntas dejando una gran mancha de humedad en la cama, todos habían terminado algo cansado hasta que Ash noto el trasero y vagina de Surei muy mojados, se acercó a ella y metió sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Surei-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Surei algo sería pero sonrojada-

Ya termine con mis chicas ahora sigues tu -dijo Ash sonriendo, Surei se separó y fue hacia su ropa- ¿qué haces? Pensé que querías hacerlo conmigo

Si pero yo estaré gimiendo por ti -dijo Surei sonriendo, de su ropa saco una especie de cinturon negro con un pene de goma al frente, se lo puso y se dio la vuelta sonriendo de forma perversa- tu gemirás por mi -Surei se acercó sonriendo mientras Ash estaba nervioso y asustado-

No, no por favor no. -dijo Ash nervioso, Surei sonrio levantando sus manos y se veía como una zorra en celo, por un momento Ash pudo jurar que a Surei le salieron orejas de zorro- ¡No! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! -Amy y Dan estaban frente a un lago mientras los niños jugando se escucho un grito como de niña-

Parece que Surei ya le mostró su lado masoquista a Ash -dijo Amy sonriendo y riendo un poco divertida mientras Dan se sonrojo un poco- míralos que tiernos -Amy sonrio viendo a sus hermanos y a los niños corriendo y jugando con los pokemon- eso quiero...

¿Volver a ser una niña? -dijo Dan sonriendo-

No -Amy sonrio y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Dan- una familia -Dan se sonrojo y desvío la mirada- quiero ver a mi padre de viejo, quiero que ve a sus nietos correr, crecer y divertirse, quiero llegar a ser una buena esposa y madre en el futuro

Oye ¿qué tal si vamos al lago en un bote? -dijo Dan sonriendo, Amy levanto la cabeza confundida- y por los niños o te preocupes, Nana, Garchomp y Charles los están cuidando -Amy vio a un lado y pudo notar como Daniela, Charlie y Sam estaban subiendo a la espalda de Charles y bajaba por su cola, Akela, Alex, Sam y Sara estaban viendo a Garchomp mientras este los cargaba en sus brazos, Gina, Shan y James y Nana los levanto sonriendo-

Bueno pero solo un momento -dijo Amy sonriendo, detrás de unos arbustos Dan encontró un pequeño bote de remos y comenzaron a cruzar el lago un momento- increíble que Ash pidiera un lago para sus pokemon de tipo agua

Si es fabulosa esta casa -dijo Dan sonriendo, los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento viendo a los niños- Amy yo...

¿Por qué viniste a ver mi pelea? -dijo Amy sonriendo viendo el lago- se me hace algo extraño que tu estando en Alola venga hasta este lugar sin un motivo, yo quería participar en la batalla de la frontera porque me sonó interesante por esa razón vine

Yo...vine para verte -dijo Dan un poco sonrojado- eres muy importante para mí lo juro

Estás mintiendo -dijo Amy tranquila viendo su reflejo en el agua- hay otra cosa que no me quieres decir, también si dices que soy importante para ti no estarías seduciendo a tantas mujeres -Amy vio el agua un momento-

Yo no miro a otras mujeres, solo soy amable con ellas pero tú eres en quien pienso siempre -dijo Dan serio y Amy solo sonrio un poco pero no muy convencida- aveces eres un chica terca, molesta de pecho pequeño eres una molestia y me enojas sin razón

¡No tienes que resaltar eso! -Amy grito sin levantar la mirada- ¡Si tanto te molesto ¿por qué no te vas?!

¡Porque te amo más que a nadie Amy! -Dan grito serio y Amy levanto la cabeza sorprendida- cada vez que te veo a la cara mi corazón late con fuerza, cada vez que veo esos hermosos ojos tuyos siempre me quedo hipnotizado, cada vez que veo esa sonrisa tuya siento que jamás quiero soltarte y que jamás quiero dejar de besarte, eres una chica única, increíble y fuerte, siempre estoy detrás tuyo y estoy contigo porque te amo -Dan se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y bajo la cabeza mientras Amy estaba sonrojada y lloraba un poco, sonrio y tomó la mejilla de Dan-

Si me estás mintiendo juro que te daré de comer a Charles -dijo Amy sonriendo y Dan se quedó sorprendido-

No miento, te amo -Dan la abrazo y Amy se comenzó a reír un poco- ¿qué pasa?

También te amo, te amo y estuve esperando tanto esto, que no puedo dejar de llorar por estar así de feliz -dijo Amy riendo un poco y llorando, los dos se vieron un momento y se dieron un beso, Dan se recostó sobre Amy mientras Amy lo abrazaba y no lo dejaba de besar, se separaron un momento- ¿tanto me amas?

Si te amo tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -dijo Dan sonrojado y comenzó a tocar la algunas partes de Amy dentro del bote, mientras tanto en un laboratorio vemos a Izak con el cabello blanco y se veía un poco más maduro, estaba haciendo una prueba con químicos, sintió un ligero enojo y lanzó la botella a la pared alertando a sus esposas o compañeras y esposa-

¡Amor! -Luci llegó primero- ¡Tesoro! -Dianta llegó de segunda- ¡Amor! -la tercera fue Charlina, las tres se veían algo preocupadas- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Nada perdón -dijo Izak sonriendo un poco nervioso- solo que sentí que algo le pasó a Amy algo que me hizo enojar mucho -apreto un puño algo molesto- si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi pequeña princesa...yo...realmente me pondré furioso -por un momento las tres mujeres vieron un brillo dorado en su cuerpo mientras tenía una cara de pura furia y sus ojos brillaban más fuerte-

¡Estás exagerando un poco! -dijeron las tres nerviosas, de vuelta a la mansión de Ash Amy y Dan estaba bajando del bote sonriendo y vieron a los niños sonriendo, el tiempo pasó mientras Amy, Dan, Surei y los niños estaban listos para irse-

Bueno fue muy divertido verlos una vez más -dijo Amy sonriendo, todas asintieron pero vio como Ash estaba tratando de caminar un poco y parecía que se sujetaba el trasero-

Amy espero que sigas tan fuerte como siempre -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Espero que mejores tus habilidades yo también entrenare, entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte -dijo Amy sonriendo y los dos se dieron la mano- adios Ash -todos se fueron despidiendo mientras las chicas sonreían-

Me dio gusto volver a tener una batalla así de genial -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Yo también quiero tener batallas pokemon -dijo Sara sonriendo mientras Serena sonrio por su hija- mama espero que algún día yo también pueda viajar como lo hizo papa

Yo también quiero hacer mi viaje pokemon -dijeron todos los niños sonriendo, Ash sonrio complacido por sus hijos igual que las demás, después de eso pasaron siete años en total, Ash estaba despertando en su cuarto y bajo a la cocina viendo a Serena cocinando algo-

Buenos días amor -dijo Serena sonriendo, se dio la vuelta mostrando un vientre de seis meses- en un minuto estar listo el desayuno ¿le puedes decir a Sara que baje?

Si iré con ella enseguida -dijo Ash sonriendo, siguió su camino y entro a una puerta de madera pintada de blanco, entro con cuidado y vio una cama para una chica en el fondo, en ella estaba Sara la cual ya tenía catorce años y en sus brazos tenía a Frokie- ¡Sara levántate o comeré tu desayuno! -Sara y Frokie gritaron sorprendidos y cayeron de la cama asustados-

¡Hay papa! -Sara se levanto molesta mientras Ash se reía un poco- vas a ver me las pagarás -Frokie se levanto molesto diciendo algunas cosas en su lenguaje-

Ya pequeña ve a desayunar que tú madre quiere verte un poco más -dijo Ash sonriendo, Serena suspiro y se alistó, usaba una playera blanca con un chaleco rojo y una falda roja escarlata por último una pañoleta roja con el dibujo de una pokebola blanca en la cabeza como un gorro-

Bien estoy lista para mi desayuno -dijo Sara sonriendo, Pikachu ya estaba comiendo su ketchup del día junto a Frokie el cual estaba comiendo relajado, después de unas horas Sara estaba lista usando una mochila en la espalda, tenía seis pokebolas pequeñas en su cinturón, Frokie salto y se puso en su hombro derecho, Ash y Serena estaban en la puerta principal listos para despedirla-

Bueno hija recuerda esto, cuídate mucho, usa repelente en el bosque para que los pokemon insectos no se te acerquen, usa protector solar, no te acerques a las montañas de nieve y no escales si no es que estás con un profesional, abrígate bien y recuerda si te pierdes usa el GPS de tu Pokedex -dijo Serena algo preocupada-

Tranquila mama -dijo Sara sonriendo- estaré bien si papa pudo hacerlo yo también podré seré la nueva campeona de Kanto -Ash sonrio y la abrazo-

Cuídate mucho hija -dijo Ash sonriendo y Serena la abrazo también- te queremos

Tu padre, yo y tu hermanito te amamos -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Yo también los quiero mamá y papá -dijo Sara sonriendo, tomó a Pikachu y le dio un beso en la frente, comenzó a irse con su Frokie- ¡Nos vemos mama, adiós papa! ¡Regresaré como la campeona de Kanto lo juro! -Ash y Serena vieron a su hija ir rumbo a nuevas aventuras-

 _ **El fin**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**El espíritu reprimido de Anabel**_

En la mansión de Ash se escuchaba un gemido como siempre, Ash se relajó en la cama y se recostó en la cama viendo al techo, se cubrió el cuerpo y a su lado estaba una de sus amantes la cual era Anabel pero ella no se veía muy satisfecha en cambio Ash si, los dos estaban cubiertos por la sabana y parecía que Anabel usaba un camisón-

Como siempre lo hice bien -dijo Ash sonriendo- créeme he hecho de esto una ciencia -los dos ya estaban cerca de los treinta años pero aún se veían algo jóvenes- son como los gimnasios entro hago lo que tengo que hacer y salgo sonriendo- inflamación se redujo perfectamente ¿y cómo estuvo para ti Anabel? ¿Excelente verdad?

Si fantástico como siempre -dijo Anabel sonriendo pero fingía un poco-

Por varios años te llevo a la avenida satisfacción como a las demás chicas -dijo Ash sonriendo- hay creo que ya superé mis inseguridades

Si claro como siempre es fabuloso -dijo Anabel sonriendo, las luces de la casa se apagaron haciendo un corto en algunos- las luces se apagaron de nuevo debe ser un fusible iré a revisar -se levanto mostrando un camisón morado, se agachó y sacó un candelabro de debajo de la cama, encendió las velas y Ash se sorprendió-

¿De dónde sacaste ese candelabro? -dijo Ash confundido-

Lo guardo debajo de la cama junto a la lámpara -dijo Anabel sonriendo y se fue caminando-

Que mal que Cinthia y algunas chicas se fueron de viaje por concursos -dijo Ash calmado, Anabel estaba viendo la mansión y escucho unas risas femeninas, Anabel se acercó a la sala y vio a Amy y Dan besándose pero Amy le quitó la camisa a Dan mostrando sus músculos formados y morenos, Amy y Dan se seguían besando hasta que Anabel llegó con las velas encendidas, cuando la vieron se asustaron-

¡Hay! ¡Anabel! -grito Amy asustada y se abrazo de Dan-

Hola Amy perdón por interrumpir pero ¿quién es tu musculoso y Moreno amigo? -dijo Anabel sonriendo acercando las velas e iluminó más los músculos de Dan-

Anabel soy Dan ¿recuerdas? Estaba con Amy cuando peleo contra Ash hace meses -dijo Dan calmado- soy el novio de Amy

Si el es mi novio -dijo Amy calmada-

Bueno entonces solo finjan que no estoy aquí -dijo Anabel sonriendo bajando más las velas iluminando su cara de forma tenebrosa-

Me da algo de miedo -dijo Amy nerviosa- ¿puedo usar uno de sus cuartos?

Claro, algunas chicas se fueron a celebrar unos asuntos -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Entonces -Dan cargo a Amy en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar- cuida tus piernas para el espasmo mi princesa

Seremos discretos -dijo Amy sonriendo, los dos se besaron un rato mientras Anabel estaba siguiendolos con la mirada-

O no lo sea -dijo Anabel sonriendo, cuando Amy y Dan se fueron Anabel suspiro- sería bueno escuchar que alguien se divierte en esta mansión -una foto se cayó de la pared y Anabel se sorprendió- ¿esto saliendo volando de la pared? ¿Por si solo? -Anabel tomó la foto y la observo fue su primera cita con Ash, los dos estaban abrazando en la foto y sonriendo- de seguro no es nada -lo puso de nuevo en la pared se fue, cuando dejó la foto sola está comenzó a quemarse desde la cara de Ash hasta que quedó hecha cenizas, en el cuarto con Amy y Fan los dos estaban besándose acostados en la cama, Dan la dejo un momento dejando una línea de saliva, pasó al cuello de Amy y comenzó a besarla con cuidado y ella estaba sonrojada. dan le quitó la camisa mostrando su piel clara y senos cubiertos por el sostén-

Hazlo puedes hacerlo -dijo Amy sonriendo, Dan sonrio sonrojado y asintió, comenzó a besarla bajando por su cuello hasta sus senos, le quitó el sostén mostrando sus senos de copa B redondos y sonrojados en algunos puntos, sus pezones estaban erizados y rosados, los beso y Amy gimió un poco- no saldrá leche -Amy rio un poco, Dan estaba besando el pezon y los mordisqueaba ligeramente mientras que con su mono izquierda movía y masajeaba el seno derecho de Amy haciendo que gimiera un poco, pasó su mano derecha por el vientre de Amy y comenzó a masajear por debajo del ombligo de Amy encima del pantalón, Dan la dejo un momento y se pasó al pantalón de Amy y se lo quitó mostrando la ropa interior de Amy rosada y mojada-

Niña mala estás mojada -dijo Dan sonriendo-

No digas cosas como esas -dijo Amy sonrojada y nerviosa, Dan sonrio y le quitó la pantaleta mostrando que Amy estaba muy mojada y dejó una línea de fluido entre su ropa y su vagina-

Sorprendente -dijo Dan sorprendido por la línea de fluido-

¡Ya no digas cosas como esas! -Amy grito sonrojada y nerviosa, Dan sonrio y se acercó a las piernas de Amy, las tomo de las rodillas y trato de abrirlas pero Amy no la dejaba- es vergonzoso

Tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Dan sonriendo, Amy asintio y abrió las piernas mostrando sus vagina rosada con algo de vello negro en solo la punta- ¿te depilaste?

Solo un poco -dijo Amy nerviosa, Dan sonrio y se acercó a la vagina de Amy para comenzar a llamarla un poco, Amy suspiró y luego gimió sonrojada sujetando la cabeza de Dan abriendo sus piernas, la lengua de Dan entró en su vagina y se movió un poco sintiendo los fluidos de Amy- tu...lengua...tu lengua...se siente muy rica..si así mi amor -Amy suspiraba mientras derramaba más fluidos, Amy gimió y se corrio un poco cubriendo la cara de Dan de sus fluidos vaginales, Dan sonrio se separó sonriendo y limpiándose los labios con su mano derecha sonriendo- lo siento -Amy se tapo la cara sonrojada, Dan se acercó y la tomo de las manos de forma calmada, Amy lo vio y los dos se besaron, Dan se quitó el pantalón mostrando su ereccion, en la ventana estaba Anabel viendo desde de afuera y cuando vio el pene de Dan se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó- está grande

Que grande -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

¿Es la primera vez que ves un pene? -dijo Dan sonriendo-

No de hecho es la segunda -dijo Amy sonrojada pero calmada dejando a Dan confundido- cuando era niña yo me bañaba con mi papá, el me rascaba la cabeza, me fallaba la cabeza pero mi higiene personal la manejaba mi mama y ella me enseñó cómo lavarme cómo se debe, al final nos bañábamos los tres juntos

Ya veo -dijo Dan sorprendido, tomó su pene y comenzó a tallarlo en la vagina de Amy un poco- seré gentil -la punta de su pene se cubrió con los fluidos de Amy por su parte Amy estaba nerviosa, Dan entró con cuidado mientras Amy gemía, metió la mitad de su pene y luego completo haciendo que Amy gritara un poco mezclado con un gemido, la vagina de Amy comenzó a sacara algo de sangre- ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho?

No, descuida -dijo Amy sonriendo pero lloraba un poco, se acercó a Dan y lo abrazo del cuello para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, Dan comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Amy gimiera un poco, la vagina de Amy soñaba por la humedad que tenía dejando leves manchas en la cubierta de la cama, siguió moviéndose de forma lenta mientras May no lo soltaba, la giró dejándola de rodillas en la cama y sujeto sus mano, aplicó más fuerza haciendo que Amy gimiera más fuerte, la veían de Amy estaba derramando un poco de fluidos hasta que Dan eyaculo en su interior, Amy grito un poco y Dan sacó su pene dejando que Amy sacara el semen de Dan, cuando terminó Dan lo volvió a meter haciendo que Amy gritara un poco y gimiera mientras su ojo derecho se hacía más pequeño que el otro, siguió aplicando fuerza moviendo sus caderas y Amy no paraba de gemir con fuerza, la vagina de Amy estaba muy empapada tanto que se podía escuchar cómo sonaba el fluido vaginal, Amy cambio de posición dejando a Dan acostado en la cama, ella abrió las piernas y dobló las rodillas dando sentones en la cama levantando las rodillas, sus trasero se abrió un poco mostrando su ano y su vagina sacaba más fluidos mezclado con sangre-

¡Amy estoy por correrme! -dijo Dan forcejeando un poco al hablar y sujeto los pechos de Amy-

¡Yo también Dan! ¡Corramonos juntos! -May aplicó más velocidad y los dos terminaron corriéndose juntos mientras Amy grito- ¡Me corro! -los dos terminaron acostados en la cama mientras Anabel seguía en la ventana respirando algo agitada y sonrojada como una pervertida-

Debí traer algo para comer -dijo Anabel sonrojada y con los ojos grandes y pupila pequeña mientras soltaba algo de baba, a la mañana siguiente en la sala principal estaban Iris y Misty jugando unas cartas, Iris estaba viendo a Misty con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Misty estaba por tomar una de sus cartas, Iris levanto una carta y Misty la tomó, la vio algo nerviosa y se sorprendió-

¡No! ¡Perdí de nuevo! -Misty se quejó sorprendida viendo que la carta que le había salido era el Joker y en ella tenía la imagen de James, Jessi y Meowth mostrando la lengua como burla- no es justo

No es mi culpa que no sepas cómo jugar -dijo Iris sonriendo-

Quiero otra oportunidad -dijo Misty algo molesta, dejó la carta a un lado y está se movió de derecha a izquierda dos veces- ¡Puta madre de Bieber! -Misty se levanto sorprendida-

¿Que? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Iris sorprendida-

¡La carta! -Misty grito asustada señalando la carita en el sofá-

¿Que tiene la carta? -dijo Iris confundida-

Se movió por sí sola lo juro, además no es la primera cosa que falla en esta casa -dijo Misty sorprendida- creo que esto es obra de un fantasma -Misty se puso algo asustada e Iris entrecerró los ojos-

Misty esa es la excusa más patética para pedir un turno extra o segunda oportunidad que he escuchado -dijo Iris poco interesada-

Enserio Iris las cosas de esta casa tienen mente propia, cuando estoy sola en la casa aveces siento una presencia maligna -dijo Misty nerviosa- y si quiero otra oportunidad

Hay Misty ya estás bastante grandesita para pensar esas cosas, los fantasmas no existen pero el jeti si -dijo Iris sorprendida acercándose a la cara de Misty-

¿Enserio? ¿Los fantasmas no existen?entonces explica eso -Misty señaló detrás de Iris e Iris se dio la vuelta viendo que las cartas estaban levitando mostrando cinco pares, el dos, el cuatro, el seis, el ocho y el diez-

¡Sexy Leonardo Dicaprio! -Iris grito sorprendida- es imposible

Si lo sé, fuera de los comerciales o de bares, es la primera vez que veo esa mano -dijo Misty calmada, Iris estaba sorprendía y asustada, más tarde en la noche Misty e Iris estaban viendo seis pantallas en un salón oscurecido, las televisiones mostraban imágenes de la casa en varias habitaciones-

Misty ya instalamos cámaras de seguridad en toda la casa, las únicas cosas extrañas que vemos son cosas que ya sabemos cómo que a amorcito le gusta disfrazarse de momia en el retrete -dijo Iris calmada, en una de las pantallas se veía a Ash disfrazado de momia usando el papel de baño, jalo la tasa y levanto los brazos dejando que el papel se fuera por el desagüe-

También sabemos que Anabel está muy interesada en la nueva vida sexual de Amy -dijo Misty calmada mostrando que Amy y Dan estaban besándose en la cama mientras Anabel estaba viéndolos desde la ventana comiendo una bola de queso- ¿come queso como si fuera una manzana?

Kirra admito que pudo haber algo pero ya se fue -dijo Iris calmada, Misty tomó una grabadora y la activo-

Nota 3:40, sin señal del fantasma tengo que orinar pero no quiero perderme nada -dijo Misty grabando en la grabadora- es increíble Iris mira el sótano...la lavadora...

Se encendió sola...-dijo Iris asustada, los dos vieron que la lavadora estaba encendida, en eso algo apareció y aprecia una imagen más joven y plana de Anabel sentada sobre ella- ¡Se parece a Anabel! -movieron la cámara acercándola más a la imagen de Anabel, la Anabel de la imagen los vio y luego grito conviertiendose en una especie de espectro de piel verde, casi huesuda y llorando sangre-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -las dos gritaron y se abrazaron asustadas-

Hola chicas -dijo Anabel sonriendo y las dos volvieron a gritar asustadas, vieron a la cámara y estaba la imagen de Anabel gritando con imagen de muerta, Misty tomó su grabadora cargando a Iris todavía-

Nota 3:43 ya me orine todita -dijo Misty calmada grabando, soltó el botón y luego lo volvió a grabar- espárragos creo que también se me salió un premio

El premio me salió a mi -dijo Iris asustada, más tarde la noche estaba soñando con rayos, Iris y Misty estaba revisando el cuarto usando batas de laboratorio y tenían en las manos dos barras unidas a una caja metálica, Anabel estaba viendo una computadora en la sala algo nerviosa y asustada-

Oigan son apenas las cuatro de la mañana, estaba soñando que peleaba en la copa Kalos y me ganó un tipo más alto que yo con un charizard negro -dijo Ash bostezando y tallando sus ojos, mientras Pikachu estaba bajando igual bostezando y medio dormido, Axew, Espeon y Zury también estaban con ellos-

Cariño prepárate por qué tenemos un fantasma en la casa -dijo Misty nerviosa- la casa está embrujada

¿Embrujada? Hay por favor no tenemos ningún cementerio no tenemos a Políticos que murieron aquí -dijo Ash sonriendo-

¿Que? No, Ash es de verdad hay un fantasma aquí en la casa y se ve igual a mí -dijo Anabel nerviosa-

Bueeeeno...tal vez hace unos diez kilos y tres tallas de pechos menos -dijo Misty sonriendo mientras Anabel le mostró la computadora a Ash donde mostró el fantasma de Anabel gritando con fuerza, Ash se alejó gritando asustado, los pokemon gritaron y se hicieron bolita cayendo asustados-

Fue aterrador pero divertido, aterrador divertido -dijo Ash sonriendo- buenos efectos especiales chicas

¿Que? No Ash mi amor es real -dijo Iris sorprendida, la computadora brillo y de ella salió una especie de viento azulado-

No me lo puedo creer da un fantasma de verdad -dijo Ash sorprendido, los pokemon estaban viendo el viento azul que comenzó a rodear a Ash- yo miren es hermoso y me eligió a mí, me eligió a mí -Ash fue levantado por ese viento como si fuera una fuerza psíquica de un pokemon, pero lo levanto y luego lo golpeó dos veces en el techo- ¡¿Hay por que lo haces fantasma hermoso?! -Pikachu grito asustado poniendo los ojos en blanco y los demás pokemon se fueron alejando, el viento se movió y se fue por el techo-

Esto ya me está asustando basta pediré ayuda -dijo Misty asustada mientras salía del cuarto asustada marcando un número en un celular, en un segundo la puerta sonó y la abrieron mostrando a Misty usando un vestido rojo largo con un velo verde en su cabeza al estilo arabe- soy su médium

¿Enserio? -dijeron Anabel, Ash e Iris entrecerrando los ojos- ¿enserio vamos a hacer esto? -dijo Ash confundido-

¿Tú te disfrazas de médium? -dijo Iris calmada-

Bien hazlo -dijo Ash irritado y Misty sonriendo asintiendo, respiró profundamente-

Siento una presencia maligna, es muy amarga y está llena de ira -dijo Misty sonriendo, e escucho un grito muy fuerte y todos fueron corriendo buscando la fuente del grito, cuando llegaron vieron a Amy y a Dan en ropa interior sujetándose de la cama tratando de no salir volando, frente a ellos el amarmario estaba abierto y con un vórtice verde, el vórtice fue tan fuerte que le quitó la ropa interior a Dan-

Eres mío ahora -del vórtice salió una mano verde y sujeto a Dan y se lo llevó a la fuerza-

¡Dan! -Amy grito asustado mientras la puerta se cerró, cuando todo pasó Ash tenía los ojos cerrados-

¿Alguien más ve sus cosas al cerrar los ojos? -dijo Ash preocupado y asqueado, las chicas cerraron los ojos y sonrieron-

Siiii -dijeron las chicas sonriendo y Pikachu estaba entrecerrando los ojos apretando los dientes, después de eso todos estaban en la sala mientras Amy estaba vestida ya-

¡¿Que fue esa cosa que se llevó al novio de Amy?! -Anabel grito sorprendida-

Ese fue tu espíritu -dijo Misty calmada viendo a Anabel-

¿Mi espíritu? ¿Yo me morí? -dijo Anabel sorprendida-

No tonta, no todos los maleficios son hechos por muertos, algunos nacen de deseos reprimidos tanto tiempo que se manifiestan como una fuerza malévola -dijo Misty calmada-

Un espíritu Diaborgasmico -dijo Ash calmado-

No del todo, este espíritu nació de la frustración sexual de Anabel -dijo Misty calmada- yo lo llamo Potelgarsmo

¿Quieres decir que Anabel no está sexualmente satisfecha? -dijo Iris sorprendida-

¡Esto es ridiculo! -Ash grito molesto- yo la satisfage anoche

Eso lo dudo amor -dijo Misty calmada- ahora cariño trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que Ash te satisfago

Bueno como el lo dijo anoche -dijo Anabel sonriendo nerviosa-

Anabel ¿estás segura de eso? -dijo Misty calmada- ¿que esa es la verdad pura? ¿La verdad católica?

Bueno...no...no estado satisfecha -dijo Anabel nerviosa y sonrojada-

¡¿Que?! -Ash grito sorprendido- pedir cuando tenemos seco te ves igual que Serena cuando se vistió con mi ropa y desafío al guitarrista misterioso...cuando ella...finge...no puede ser amo esa aventura...-Ash estaba sorprendido-

Anabel esto no tiene sentido, por cómo nos vez a Dan y a mí es lógico pensar que te siente celosa y reprimida -dijo Amy sería-

Si ese sucio espíritu nació de ti, trata de recordar lo qué pasó Anabel -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Creo que fue hace dos años por nuestro aniversario como pareja después de que fue con Cinthia -dijo Anabel calmada-

 _ **Hace dos años**_ \- Anabel y Ash estaban en un departamento acostados en una cama desnudos-

¡Eso fue fantástico! ¡Dios es el mejor sexo que he tenido en la vida! -Ash estaba sonriendo contento pero Anabel no lo estaba- dímelo ¿llegaste al orgasmo verdad? ¿Te lo di con fuerza verdad?

Bueno...yo -dijo Anabel un poco seria pero vio a Ash y su carita de Pikachu con ojos grandes como los del pokemon, Anabel sonrio y decidió mentir- si tienes razón esto fue lo mejor de mi vida -en la ventana apareció el espectro de Anabel y luego desapareció dejando soñar un rayo en el campo-

Ha...Arceus me está aplaudiendo desde el cielo -dijo Ash contento _**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

¿Entonces has estado fingiendo por dos años? -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Bueno el que no me corra no quiere decir que no ame que lo metas -dijo Anabel sonriendo con Peña tocando el hombro de Ash-

¡No me toque! ¡Yo ya no te satisfago! ¡Soy lo opuesto a un chocolate! -dijo Ash llorando un poco- lamento no estar lleno de nuez o cajeta Anabel -Ash se fue llorando y gimiendo como niña-

Toda esta charla de satisfacción hizo que mi pantaleta se sienta pegajosa -dijo Iris sonriendo- creo que me la puse al revés -después de un rato todos estaban en el cuarto con sus pokemon de tipo psíquico y oscuro viendo el vórtice donde Dan había sido absorbido-


	62. Chapter 62

Zury usa bola sombra -dijo Amy sería-

Espeon usa carga Psíquica -dijo Misty sería- Pikachu Atactrueno

Axew usa pulso dragón -dijo Iris sería, los pokemon atacaron como los indicaron pero nada pasó solo una ligera explosion, en eso la mano del fantasma lanzó un golpe horizontal y todos fueron alejados, el armario se cerró y todos vieron la puerta-

¡Dan no! -Amy grito asustada mientras Zury la abrazaba un poco-

Esto es peor de lo que temía -dijo Iris preocupada-

Si el espíritu se hace más fuerte -dijo Misty asustada-

Misty ¿no hay forma de salvará mi novio? -dijo Amy asustada-

Lo siento Amy pero este espíritu no estará satisfecha hasta que Anabel lo este -dijo Misty preocupada- y como Ash tiene la confianza por lo suelos no creo que alguien más sea el adecuado

¡Bueno es hora del alivio! -dijo Iris sonriendo y se comenzó a sujetar el cinturón, Misty y Amy pensaron mal de ella mientras Iris estaba confundida- ¿que? -lo pensó un momento y luego se puso algo pálido- ¡Hay no que asco solo me afloje la faja me quedaba justa! -mientras tanto Ash estaba en su cuarto y las cosas flotaban y el lugar estaba oscurecido-

No lo entiendo, lo hice todo bien pero no puedo dejar de pensar que todo fue su culpa -dijo Ash preocupado-

¡Ash! -Amy grito entrando con los pokemon y las chicas por la puerta- tienes que reaccionar debes llevar a Anabel a dónde debe ir -Amy sujeto del cuello de la camisa a Ash-

No puedo Amy no sé qué hacer, hojala hubiera una especie de caja mágica, varita o robot que complaciera a Anabel -dijo Ash preocupado- pero vivimos en un mundo real

Mira a tu alrededor el fantasma se hace más fuerte -dijo Amy sería- debes satisfacer a Anabel

Tienes razón pero ya ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo Amy -dijo Ash preocupado-

Es obvio que necesitas ayuda especial -dijo Iris molesta- como un libro o internet

O...una chica promiscua que resulta ser mi novia -dijo Ash sonriendo- Iris Amy ustedes serán mis entrenadoras sexuales -Amy e Iris se vieron entre ellas y luego a Ash-

Eso nos pasa por abrir la boca -dijo Iris entrecerrando los ojos, den la cocina los pokemon y Ash estaban pegando las cosas al suelo con algo de cinta-

Escucha sé nos agota el tiempo -dijo Iris sería usando una ropa de ejercicio de chamarra y pantalón amarillos y Amy usaba el mismo conjunto de color vino- esta noche debes complacer a Anabel y te vamos a ayudar en todo

De acuerdo hay que hacerlo -dijo Ash serio pero una sartén lo golpeó en la cabeza- ¿quién soy? ¿Como me llamó? ¿Qué hacemos? -algo lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza y reaccionó- de acuerdo hay que hacerlo

Mientras tanto yo arreglaré el cuarto como la recámara de su aniversario -dijo Misty sonriendo- recreando la noche en cuestión pero cambiando el resultando expulsara el espíritu lujurioso de esta casa, yo haré el sexorcismo -los demás sonrieron-

Empecemos tu entrenamiento primero lo primero ¿qué haces antes del sexo? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿De que hablas? ¿Antes hago ejercicio? -dijo Ash confundido, Amy silvo sorprendida mientras Iris negaba con la cabeza-

 _ **Rutina de entrenamiento usar Eye of the tiger -**_ Ash estaba haciendo flexiones en el suelo pero en vez de bajar y subir los brazos bajaba y subía las caderas, hizo cinco repeticiones y cayó suelo tendido, Amy sonrio y apretó el puño para que se levantara, Ash estaba sudando mientras tenía pesas pequeñas en sus dedos y los movía uno a la vez p, movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo, Iris relleno unos globos con agua y se los mostró a Ash, Ash los tomo y les dio una mordida hasta que nos reventó, Iris negó con la cabeza y Ash se preocupó-

Así estaba corriendo por el jardín con una soga en el cuerpo atada a una llanta, estaba corriendo hasta que cayó al suelo y Amy negaba con la cabeza, después de eso Ash estaba sentado en una silla mientras Amy explicaba zonas erógenas de la mujer en un esquema pero Ash se quedo dormido y Amy lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón, Ash estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo pero con su cadera de enfrente hacia atrás, Iris lo sujetaba pero en eso se le resbaló y avanzó a Ash dándole un golpe en la entrepierna y cuyo audio sujetándose la zona del golpe mientras Iris se preocupó, Ash estaba acostado boca arriba y luego levanto la cadera, la levanto de nuevo con fuerza, Amy estaba asintiendo igual que Iris, Iris le puso un montón de globos con letras en el frente, Ash tomó unos dardos y apuntó a los globos que tenían la letra G, lanzó los dardos y les dio a los globos con la letra G, Iris sonrio y levanto el pulgar-

Así estaba saltando usando una soga, cayó al suelo agotado y Pikachu le hecho agua en la cara y Ash se levanto confundido y cansado, estaba frente a un saco de boxeo pero lanzó un golpe con los dedos extendidos, y los metió dentro de un saco y los movio un poco dentro del saco, siguió metiendo sus dedos en pequeños pedazos del saco y los movio, volvió a tomar los globos con agua pero esta vez tomó la boquilla y lo movió un poco con ternura y luego sonrio viendo a Iris _**-fin de la rutina-**_

Gracias por el entrenamiento -dijo Ash calmado, los tres entraron al cuarto donde vieron que todo estaba decorado, pétalos de rosas en el suelo, velas encendidas y con aromas- es el cuarto de nuestro aniversario y hasta huele igual

Esta vela especial de jazmín te permitirá tener una buena noche sexual o te regresan fu dinero perdón o regreses estás yo me le robe -dijo Misty sonriendo-

Han hecho un gran trabajo pero no sé si pueda hacer esto -dijo así preocupado mientras todo flotaba-

Ash solo recuerda lo que aprendiste -dijo Amy sonriendo- todo estará bien

Hola Ash -dijo Anabel sonriendo en la puerta, estaba usando un camisón de color morado con un sostén y una tanga negra mostrando todo su trasero, Ash sonrio y la cargo, los demás salieron y se quedaron dormidos en la sala-

No, no quiero esa taza...¿por qué quería una taza en mal estado? -dijo Iris media dormida mientras Amy estaba cortada con Zury la cual estaba hecha bolita, Amy se estaba chupando el dedo, Pikachu también estaba dormido en el pelo de Zury-

Chicos despierten -dijo Misty sonriendo y todos despertaron- ya no hay nada malo miren todo está normal -era verdad todo estaba en calma y normal-

¡Todo está normal! -Iris grito sonriendo, todos fueron al cuarto de Ash y Ash salió sonriendo fumando un cigarrillo y usando su ropa interior-

Actúe tan heterosexual que necesitaba algo masculino en mi boca -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Yo sabía que Ash el hombre me llevaría ahí -dijo Anabel sonriendo usando una camisa y su tanga, los demás lo celebraron y Ash sonrio-

Si me disculpan iré a ver a mis pokemon -dijo Ash sonriendo mientras se retiraba-

Esperen si ¿Ash hizo el trabajo dónde está Dan? -dijo Amy confundida, la casa comenzó a temblar y a oscurecerse mientras las paredes se rompían, una puerta del armario se abrió mostrando al espectro-

¡¿Que quieres de mí ya tienes tu gran Oh?! -dijo Ash asustado-

¡Noooo! ¡Oooohu! -dijo el espectro molesto-

¡Todos corran rápido! -Iris grito asustada mientras había fuego lloviendo del techo, todos llegaron a la sala y las cosas comenzaron a volar de nuevo, corrieron a una puerta y la jalaron pero no abrió-

¡Está cerrada! -grito Amy asustada-

¡Rápido hacia la puerta trasera! -grito Misty asustada, todos corrieron hacia atrás y trataron de abrir la puerta pero esta se bloqueo con un sofá- ¡Maldita sea primor!

¡Las paredes se están cayendo! -Ash grito asustado-

¡Y la casa se está hundiendo! ¡Dos por uno un terrible dos por uno! -grito Misty asustada-

¡Me engañaste mujer! ¡Sacudí la cama pero no logre nada! -Grito Ash asustado viendo a Anabel-

¡Lo siento! -grito Anabel nerviosa-

¡Nadie encontrará el libido hasta que yo lo haga! -dijo el espectro molesto-

¿Ash que hiciste mal? -dijo Amy asustada-

No lo sé tal vez todo -dijo Ash preocupado-

Entonces tendrás que hacer un nuevo intento -dijo Iris preocupada- es la única esperanza -en eso una charola la golpeó en la cara y lo tiro al suelo-

No puedo hacerlo bajo estas condiciones -dijo Ash asustado pero en eso Amy lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo-

¡Yo no quiero morir así! -dijo Amy molesta, de su ropa saco un frasco de píldoras mientras Zury le abría la boca- ¡Esto es el súper viagra del tío Bruce así que trágalo! -vacío el contenido en la boca de Ash y Sh se lo tragó-

Sabe horrible -dijo Ash sorprendido-

Es porque eran supositorios -dijo Amy sería y Ash se levanto junto con su ereccion, tomó a Anabel y se la llevó al cuarto-

Bien Anabel solo tenemos una oportunidad -dijo Ash preocupado, los dos se lanzado a la cama para besarse pero las paredes se hacían más pequeñas distrayendo a Anabel-

Esto no funciona Ash -dijo Anabel preocupada- y si vamos a morir ¿podemos hacerlo con lentitud?

¿De que hablas? -dijo Ash confundido-

Ash¿no lo recuerdas? Antes nos tardabamos toda la noche -dijo Anabel calmada- tu besabas mi cuello

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? -dijo Ash confundido-

Porque no se trataba de terminar la carrera sino de correrla -dijo Anabel calmada y sonrio- recuerda que yo soy más pasiva que las demás, pero en algun lado del camino comenzaste tratar esto como una pelea más

Es verdad tienes razón yo hago eso, lo lamento -dijo Ash preocupado-

No importa, -dijo Anabel sonriendo- besa mi cuello -Ash le hizo caso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Anabel y ella sonrió-

También recuerdo que soplaba en tu oído -dijo Ash sonriendo, se acercó al oído de Anabel y le dio una ligera suplida, las paredes se detuvieron un momento y luego comenzaron a retroceder un poco- ¿Anabel porque no me dijiste que no estabas satisfecha?

No lo sé creo que tenía miedo de herir tus sentimientos -dijo Anabel calmada- ahora lame mi cuello y dime que soy tu Ponyta más hermosa del campo -Ash le dio una lamida a Anabel en su cuello y ella sonrio moviendo sus piernas-

Eres mi Ponyta más hermosa en toda la frontera -dijo Ash sonriendo-

Hay me excitas -dijo Anabel sonriendo- ahora habla como el sujeto de Monopolio -apretó sus labios con los dientes

Oh fenómeno adorable fenómeno dime qué más hacer -dijo Ash sonriendo-

No dije que Nicholas Cage dije que el sujeto de Monopolio -dijo Anabel molesta, en un momento se escucho un grito y la casa volvió a la normalidad- ¡OOOOOOO YODELEI LEÍ LEÍ HIHUUUUUU! -la casa volvió a la normalidad pero le salió un piso extra con una campana en la cima, Dan salió del armario cubierto de una baba verde y desnudo-

¡Soy libre! -grito Dan sonriendo, en la cama de Ash y Anabel los dos estaban sonriendo desnudos acostados en la cama-

Muy bien Ash -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Está casa está limpia -dijo Misty sonriendo- ¡Pero esas sábanas no! ¡Yodeleileilei hiuuuu! Jajaja jajaja -Amy e Iris se estaban riendo mientras Anabel estaba molesta y Ash sonreía, en el buzón de la mansión decía "Mansión Ketchup casa de la satisfacción"


End file.
